What Price Loyalty
by babywhale512
Summary: Nerissa has a new plan to destroy the Guardians...and it centers around Irma. What happens when a supremely evil woman vents her frustrations, rage, and hate against the Water Guardian? Please R&R...Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! This is my very first Fanfic, so I hope you'll be gentle**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H., I don't own the show, I don't work for the publishing company, I don't write for the comic books. I have absolutely nothing to do with W.I.T.C.H. other than being a fan of the show. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Meridian. It used to be such a gloriously dark place where evil ruled with an iron fist. The Word of Evil was law, the Word of Evil was gospel, the Word of Evil was Phobos. But then the Guardians of the Veil had emerged and ruined everything! Not only had they defeated Phobos in an epic battle of Good vs. Evil, but they had also managed to place his sister on the throne. Elyon was the quintessential _definition_ of the word "Good." The Princess had brought light, warmth, brotherhood and charity to Meridian. She had reawakened hope in the hearts of her people; hope that should have been crushed long ago when Phobos first assumed the throne. But with the help of those blasted Guardians, the people of Meridian had started to believe they were not a lost civilization. They had risen up in open defiance of their Lord and had aided the winged ones in orchestrating the Prince of Evil's eventual downfall. And now Elyon, the symbol of all that was beautiful and lovely, ruled in his place. She ruled with compassion, empathy, patience, and worst of all….love. She truly loved each and every one of her subjects; she would never do anything to ruin their new-found happiness. To show their love for their new queen, the people had called her the "Light of Meridian;" for they truly loved Elyon as much as she loved them.

"Oh how I HATE this new Meridian!" the old woman growled to the sky. "The Guardians have ruined everything…EVERYTHING!"

She hurled a blast of energy to the sky as she screamed the final word. Thunder rolled across the land and lightning flashed in the heavens. Raythor looked up from the rock upon which he had been sitting. The former palace guard was no coward in any sense of the word, but his mistress' raw power and anger made him nervous. He had never seen Nerissa so angry since she had "rescued" him and the other Knights of Vengeance from a pitiful existence. He remembered clearly the day he had been betrayed by the Guardians; their lies had caused his former Captain, Lord Cedric, to throw Raythor into a bottomless pit. It was blind luck that he had managed to catch a protruding rock near the walls of the pit and thus halt his plummet. With nothing else to do, he had begun to climb in hopes of reaching the top before he starved. He had subsisted by drinking his own sweat and eating the raw meat of the occasional creature foolish enough to fly too low. It hadn't been much, but it had been enough. His anger and humiliation had driven him onward; he would see the Guardians burn in Hell for what they had done to him! Then Nerissa had come and given his anger purpose and direction. She had explained that they had a common goal: the total destruction of the Guardians of the Veil. She had offered him a place in the newly formed Knights of Vengeance; a place he had accepted without a second thought. He was grateful for this gift, this hope, twisted though it may be. His hate and anger burned him inside, searing flesh and muscle and bone. He was consumed with revenge and nothing would end his pain save the total annihilation of the Guardians.

Then Nerissa had "introduced" Raythor to the other Knights; and he wasn't at all surprised that he was familiar with all of them. Frost the Hunter; how many times had he failed to capture the Guardians and been sent packing with his tail between his legs? Big and strong with his faithful steed Crimson, Frost was a valuable companion due to his sheer brute strength and hatred of the humiliation the Guardians had caused him.

Gargoyle, the huge rock creature who had lost a hand to the Guardians the first time they had crossed the veil into Meridian. The gigantic monster had pitifully mourned the loss of the appendage until Nerissa had created a new club-like "hand" for him. Though slow, Gargoyle was a virtually unstoppable juggernaut of power. _Yes_, Raythor thought, _Gargoyle is an excellent ally_.

The Tracker, with his "dog" Sniffer, could find anyone anywhere. Last Raythor had heard, the Tracker was fleeing the very rebels he used to hunt. Turned from hunter to prey after Phobos fell from power, Tracker raced for his life from the scum of Meridian. The worst kind of shame…to be hunted by your own prey; and worse to be forced to acknowledge their superiority. Then Nerissa had offered him an opportunity to serve a new master and to hunt new prey: the Guardians of the Veil. Tracker had tangled with them before, always to be defeated and humiliated. Yes, Tracker was very familiar with this prey and he would not let them escape again.

Sandpit had once been a wandering mass of "quicksand" that consumed its prey by swallowing those unfortunate enough to step into the sandy grave. The Guardians had transformed the quicksand into harmless glass; and now little children laughed and slid around his shiny surface as though it were an ice rink. Every second Sandpit would scream in rage and long for revenge against those who had "killed" him! Nerissa had not only offered this chance, but she had changed Sandpit so that he now had a humanoid form. Now he could walk whenever he desired; and he desired to walk right up to the Guardians and drown them in sand.

Finally Miranda, the shape-shifting creature who had pretended to befriend Princess Elyon when Phobos was still in power. Miranda had been instrumental in weakening the princess so Phobos could steal her powers. But she, too, had fallen victim to the Guardians and been imprisoned with Phobos and Cedric following that final climactic battle. Nerissa had rescued her and left Phobos and Cedric to rot. Raythor almost smiled at the irony. Nonetheless, he knew Nerissa had made an excellent choice in Miranda. In human form, she resembled a charming little girl, making her an excellent spy. In her other form, she had high agility and the ability to spew webbing to trap her foes.

Now these formidable individuals had come together to form the most powerful group of enemies the Guardians would ever see: the Knights of Vengeance. Nerissa had made him, Raythor, their field commander, and he followed her orders implicitly. Now he gazed nervously upon his mistress as she vented her frustrations to the sky. The Knights had already had several encounters with the Guardians and had been foiled every time. Raythor understood Nerissa's anger, for it matched his own. But Raythor was not a fool; he knew better than to interrupt his mistress in her rage. So he waited until she was finished cursing the Guardians before he spoke.

"My Lady," he murmured, bowing at the old woman's feet. "We have tried direct confrontation and been defeated many times. I humbly submit we may need a new strategy."

Nerissa gazed upon her field commander and felt her anger assuage somewhat. For all his follies in the field, he had spoken with wisdom. It was clear to Nerissa that her force was too weak to beat the Guardians in a direct battle; they had already been beaten many times. Raythor's suggestion of something new was exactly what they needed; but Nerissa already knew that. Her twisted mind had already begun forming a plan; a plan she knew _had to work_! It was simple yet beautiful with everything an evil and angry woman could want. It was not enough for Nerissa to simply defeat the Guardians; no, not by a long shot. She wanted them to suffer! She wanted them to feel…pain. Pain. Pain. PAIN! Physically and emotionally she wanted them to suffer pain! Pain like she had suffered; pain like her Knights had suffered; pain…like they could never imagine. She smiled evilly as she reached out to Raythor.

"Rise my friend," she said, taking his chin in her wrinkled hand. "Your words are wisdom and shall be heeded. Gather your comrades, for we have much to discuss."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunchtime at the Sheffield Institute was Hay Lin's favorite time of the school day. She loved racing outside to meet her friends under their favorite tree. They would laugh and gossip about boys, homework, their parents, and celebrities. Hay Lin smiled uncontrollably as the cool wind brushed across her face. She moved her face into the breeze and took a deep breath. There was nothing she loved more than the wind; except maybe her Grandma. And her parents. And her friends. And fashion design. And…she sighed. Okay, so maybe wind was in the top ten at least. She giggled and skipped happily towards the "Lunch Tree." Hay Lin knew why she loved wind so much; she was the Air Guardian after all! She could manipulate the air to obey her every command; whether it was blowing a gentle breeze or summoning a veritable hurricane. Air made her feel lighter than, um, air, and she loved that feeling of weightlessness. She spread her arms out to her sides and turned a few happy circles on the Institute's lawn. She didn't care who was watching; she was so happy she just had to let it out!

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she twirled and giggled. Finally she stopped twirling and came to a reluctant halt under the Lunch Tree. Her four best friends were staring at her like she was a nut.

"Yeah, I hate it when they release the bees, too."

Hay Lin playfully stuck out her tongue at Irma's quip. Irma merely smirked all the more. Hay Lin and Irma had been best buds for years and the small asian girl was used to Irma's good-natured digs. Irma Lair was the Water Guardian and had control over all things watery. She could shoot blasts of water from her hands and manipulate any body of water to do anything she wanted. She was also the comic relief of the group and never seemed to take anything seriously. But Hay Lin knew better; you just had to get to know Irma to understand that humor was her way of coping with fear and uncertainty. Hotheaded and volatile, Irma's mouth often got her into trouble and she was a regular in detention at Sheffield.

Hay Lin flopped down on the ground and looked around at her friends. There was Cornelia Hale; tall, blonde and beautiful. She was the most popular girl in school and she knew it. Always into the latest fashion trends, she considered it a cardinal sin to wear anything that wasn't "in." Stoic and unflappable, Cornelia was the very antithesis of Irma. She was always serious and keenly aware of her status as _the_ elite in Heatherfield. Sometimes she could seem cold and stand-offish, but Hay Lin knew Cornelia was capable of great acts of compassion. The Earth Guardian's stiff demeanor was deceptive and Hay Lin had seen the softer side of Cornelia many times. Irma loved to argue with Cornelia and never missed an opportunity to "insult" her over-serious friend.

Taranee Cook was the quietest of the group. Shy and supremely lacking in self-confidence, Taranee hardly ever spoke up in class. But that didn't stop her from getting the best grades in the school. Taranee was so smart it was intimidating. Hay Lin figured that what Taranee didn't know simply wasn't worth knowing in the first place. In addition to being shy and most comfortable "behind the scenes," Taranee was also afraid of _everything_. She feared bugs, heights, bats, old women with walkers…None of which helped when Taranee found out she could wield the power of fire. When she transformed into the Fire Guardian, Taranee could throw fireballs, be a human welding torch, create light in the darkness, even bake cookies faster than any oven! Still, knowing she had this power didn't make Hay Lin's bespectacled friend any less fearful of the world around her. But Taranee never failed to get the job done when the world needed the Guardians!

Will Vandom was the leader of the group, much to Cornelia's chagrin (_she_ was used to being in charge, after all). The quiet redhead had recently moved to Heatherfield from Fadden Hills and was every bit "the new kid." Not a particularly good student, Will was a favorite target for evil math teachers. It's not that Will was stupid, far from it; she just had other things on her mind; like saving the world from evil. As Keeper of the Heart of Candracar, it was her responsibility to lead the Guardians in their fight against evil. The Heart had chosen her and Will had proven many times over that the Heart had chosen well. At first, she had been a reluctant leader, full of self-doubt and hesitation. Over time, though, Will had grown into her leadership position and had started to assert her authority in battle. Hay Lin admired the brilliant commander her redheaded friend had become, and she trusted Will never to let them down. The Heart of Candracar was also used to transform the team from mere teenage girls into powerful, beautiful women with serious kick-butt powers and uber-cool outfits! Will alone could command the Heart and not even she knew the extent of its powers. But with great responsibility comes great pressure, and Hay Lin could see the effect of that pressure on her fearless leader. Will looked more and more tired every day and Hay Lin wondered how long she would be able to keep up with her schoolwork, her responsibilities as the "Head Pixie," and the pressure her mom was always putting on her to do better in school. As if being a teenager wasn't hard enough! Still, Will never let herself be a party pooper and she was always quick with a smile.

Hay Lin loved her friends and she loved having powers! She had no idea how she'd gotten along without them. Now as they all sat under _their_ tree eating lunch, Hay Lin let herself bask in the easy companionship of her fellow Guardians. She was just starting to think of falling asleep when Irma spoke up.

"Uh-oh," she gasped, "Check it out."

Everyone turned to follow her pointing finger. There, not far away, was the resident bully Uriah…and it looked like he had found his newest victim. A small girl with brown hair was gaping wild-eyed at Uriah and trying not to cry. She clutched her books fearfully to her chest and tried to avert her face from the angry bully's gaze.

"What's going on over there?" Irma wondered.

"Gimme a sec and I'll tell ya," Hay Lin responded. Closing her eyes, Hay Lin let the wind carry the sound of Uriah's voice to her ears. As the Air Guardian, Hay Lin could use the air currents to carry sound, thus making her a valuable "point-man" for the team. She could usually hear the sounds of an ambush before it was sprung. Now she was doing a little audio recon so she and her friends could find out what Uriah was up to.

"Gimme your lunch money or I'll make the whole year miserable for you!" The spiky-haired, pimply-faced bully was used to having his threats obeyed. "I expect you to meet me every day at lunch for the rest of the year and turn over your lunch money!"

"He's trying to shake down the new girl," Hay Lin reported. "He wants her lunch money."

"Yeah, and people in Hell want ice water." Irma grumbled. _Well Uriah isn't gonna get so much as a wooden nickel as long as I'm around_, she thought.

Narrowing her turquoise eyes slightly, the Water Guardian concentrated on Uriah. _Move away from her_, she thought. _Move away from her, move away from her, move away_…

Suddenly, Uriah's sneering face went slack and he abruptly turned and started to walk away from the obviously frightened new student. Irma briefly raised one satisfied eyebrow. Suddenly, inexplicably, a slimy banana peel flew across the way and hit Uriah square in the face. Everyone howled with laughter! Uriah was furious!

"Who threw that!" he demanded. "Who threw it!"

Irma glanced at Cornelia, who was innocently drinking from her water bottle. Irma's face spread into a huge smile and she started to giggle. Cornelia just glared haughtily at her.

"Cornelia!" Will cried. "We're not supposed to abuse our powers like that!"

Cornelia put down her water bottle, folded her arms over her chest and twisted so that her back was to Will. "I'm insulted that you would accuse me of such an act, Will Vandom," she sniffed.

"And _I'm_ insulted that you _wouldn't_ accuse me!" cried Irma. "Who do you think made Uriah move away in the first place, huh?"

Cornelia and Irma smirked at each other and shared a high-five. Hay Lin grinned behind her hand. In addition to her powers over Earth, Cornelia also had Telekinesis; she could manipulate objects with her mind. Irma had limited powers of mind control; she could plant very persuasive "suggestions" into people's minds.

Will sighed. "Guys, we can't just go around using our powers whenever we feel like it. They're for fighting evil, not dissing the school bully."

"Hey, Uriah is as evil as they come in Heatherfield," Irma argued. "Besides, we just righted a major injustice-in-the-making here. If we're expected to be the Babysitters of the Universe, then subhuman degenerates like Uriah have _got_ to be included in the job description."

Will opened her mouth to reply when she heard a voice inside her head. "_Let it go Will_," it said. "_You're not gonna win this one_."

Will recognized Taranee's cool, calm voice. The Fire Guardian could talk with her friends via telepathy. Will sighed again, and glanced at Taranee. Taranee grinned and winked at her leader. Will shook her head and decided to heed Taranee's advice.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Students started to meander back inside the school, and Hay Lin and her friends joined the crush. Uriah was literally pushing his way through the crowd and snarling at anyone who protested. Hay Lin gave a tiny flick of her finger, sending a small but powerful breeze towards the bully. Uriah fell face-first onto the concrete, again drawing the howls of all who witnessed it.

"Whoa! Face-plant!" yelled Irma. "Guess you need more practice walking, eh Uriah?"

As the students continued to giggle and step around Uriah, Will leaned over to the Air Guardian. "Hay Lin!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry boss," Hay Lin murmured, putting on her most sheepish look. "I couldn't help it."

Will just shook her head and grinned in spite of herself. She could never stay mad at Hay Lin; the girl's happiness was just too infectious. Hay Lin grinned back at Will, her almond-shaped brown eyes twinkling. Yep, she really, really **loved** having magic powers.

**Okay that's it for Chapter 1, long chapter I know. Like I said this is my first Fanfic ever so I would appreciate some reviews. Please no flames…I don't think my fragile psyche could take it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! A big THANK YOU to Sokai and Lord-Squirrel for the reviews of Chapter 1; also thanks to all who actually read Chapter 1. I should also say this Fanfic is based mostly (if not totally) on the cartoon. My teachers always told me to stick with what I know when writing; I know the cartoon much better than I know the books, so…anyway, here's Chapter 2; I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or anything associated with W.I.T.C.H.**

**Chapter 2**

"Does everyone understand the object of the plan?" Raythor locked eyes with his fellow Knights and received affirmative nods. "Good…then move out!"

The Knights of Vengeance turned and moved towards the cave entrance, eager to fulfill Nerissa's evil will. Raythor stayed behind; he needed a little clarification before he undertook such an ambitious scheme. He waited until the others had cleared the cave, then turned and moved deeper into the large area. It was fortunate Tracker had located such a gigantic cavern; Raythor was sure you could fit the entire Palace of Meridian in just the front section. But the real beauty of the place was all the side chambers. You could wander for months and not map out the whole thing. Fortunately, Raythor knew where Nerissa would be right now. He made a right, then a left, then two more rights…he counted his turns so as not to become lost. After several minutes, he finally stood before his mistress. Her eyes were closed in meditation, and Raythor was reluctant to disturb her.

"What is it Raythor?" Nerissa asked, not opening her eyes.

Raythor dropped to one knee and averted his eyes towards the floor. "Forgive me Mistress," he said, "but I require some clarification of your plan."

Nerissa opened her eyes and stared at her field commander. Raythor was not a stupid man, but even he sometimes could be so very dense. Nevertheless, Nerissa wanted everything done perfectly, so she acquiesced. "Your questions then?"

"Mistress, much of this plan seems like just another direct assault and we already know our odds of winning in that situation are slim. What makes this different?"

"What makes this different, Raythor, is that you will be focusing on capturing a single Guardian instead of attempting to subdue them all. The bulk of your efforts will be spent on exhausting one Guardian, while a few of you distract the other four. You do not need to win Raythor; you merely must last long enough to capture one of them."

"But Mistress, it will be difficult to separate the Guardians…"

"I leave that little complication to your keen and diabolical mind Raythor."

Raythor gulped a little, but nevertheless felt a small glow of pride at Nerissa's trust. Feeling a little more confident, he asked another question.

"So you want us to capture the Water Guardian…why not simply grab the Keeper herself?"

'The Keeper of the Heart of Candracar is much too strong to be broken. She will never give up the Heart without proper….incentive."

"Then why, Mistress, must it be the Water Guardian?"

"We will need the telepathic powers of the Fire Guardian to remain free, thus it would be unwise to capture her. The Earth Guardian is vain and dislikes her role as a Guardian. She will break too quickly; the machine will not be ready in time. The Air Guardian is small and fragile…much like her grandmother was. The chances of accidentally killing her are too great. The Water Guardian has a greater sense of duty than her Earth companion, and she is more durable than the Air brat. Still…to have Yan Lin's granddaughter in my clutches…" Nerissa trailed off and looked past Raythor longingly. Then she shook her head. "No, it must be the Water Guardian."

"As you command my queen." Raythor inclined his head respectfully and rose to leave. He strode back along the twisting passages to join his teammates. He was glad for the answers Nerissa had supplied him. When she had first dictated her plan, she had been painfully vague about the details. She had simply said to capture the Water Guardian and bring her back. How were they supposed to do that without risking a direct confrontation with all five Guardians? It was comforting to know that the Knights didn't have to beat them all…just one would do. Still, how could they separate them? And what good would it do to have one Guardian and leave the other four to wreak havoc? Sure, the Guardians were weaker apart, but would they be weak enough? And what was to stop the remaining four from attempting to rescue their friend? Surely it would be just a matter of time before their hideout was discovered…and then what? It seemed to Raythor that they would be in exactly the same situation as all the other times…an eventual direct confrontation with the Guardians of the Veil. Raythor sighed and shook his head…he would just have to trust that there was more to Nerissa's plan than he was privy to.

After several minutes, he joined his fellow Knights at the mouth of the cave. His mind had been turning, trying to figure a way to separate the Water Guardian from her friends. And he thought he may have it. He addressed his fellow Knights.

"Okay," he said, "here's what we do…"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The palace of Meridian rang with the daily activities of running a kingdom. Guards patrolled the hallways, people waited patiently for an audience with the queen, the kitchens churned out flavorful dishes for the daily meals, and the queen sat on the throne listening to the daily business from her advisors. Elyon loved Meridian and her people, but sometimes she longed for the life she gave up back in Heatherfield. She missed Cornelia and all her friends, she missed her house, she even missed school. She missed having normal teenage problems like homework, boyfriends and zits…well, ok, maybe she didn't miss zits. Still, a mountain of homework would be somehow comforting; after all it would seem…normal. Now as she tried to listen to the Chief Architect's plans for expanding the Palace's west wing to include a museum, she wondered if she would ever truly think of Meridian as home…much less normal. Not that she wasn't grateful to the Guardians for helping her regain the kingdom she never knew she had lost; she just wished they would visit more often. Sometimes she felt so isolated; being the queen definitely had its perks…but it also had its cons as well.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doors to throne room crashing open. A farmer, exhausted, filthy, and bleeding, collapsed on the floor. Elyon leaped off her throne and ran to her fallen subject.

"Guards, get a doctor, quick!" she commanded. She knelt on the floor next to the man and checked for a pulse. As she did so, his hand closed around the young queen's wrist. Elyon gasped, but the farmer did not release her.

"Help us, Your Majesty!" he croaked. "Please…!"

Elyon's heart softened as she stared into the farmer's fear-struck eyes. "Try to be calm," she instructed him. "Tell me what's happened."

"The Knights of Vengeance, My Lady. They're burning our homes and our fields! We had no warning…our families..!"

"Rest now," Elyon instructed as the doctor arrived. "We'll take care of the Knights of Vengeance. Guards…"

Suddenly another man crashed through the doors and collapsed in like manner to the first. His story was similar to the farmer's. Over the next several minutes, over a dozen people would collapse in Elyon's throne room, each with a similar story of destruction. Elyon's eyes narrowed; not even she, the most powerful being in Meridian, could be everywhere at once. She looked up at the Captain of the Guard.

"Captain, I need you to organize your armies and handle the first six problem areas. Also, mobilize some of your men and have them patrol the general area; we need to know if the Knights have struck anywhere else. I can handle the rest myself."

"Right away my queen." The Captain bowed and turned to his duties.

_Now_, Elyon thought to herself, _I need to find the Guardians…we're going to need their help_.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"But there's a shoe sale going on!" Cornelia complained loudly, as the Guardians walked home from school. "Do you have _any_ idea what this means?"

"That Heatherfield is about to have a shortage of shoes?" Irma quipped.

Cornelia ignored her. "It means that I have to get to the mall right now!"

"Well hold on, I'll call my dad and see if he can get you a police escort!" Irma's dad was Sergeant Tom Lair, Heatherfield P.D. He was a little strict, but Irma usually managed to get her way.

"Ok time out you two," Will said stepping in between Cornelia and Irma before someone got physical. "Cornelia, I have a mountain of homework to do tonight and I really think we could use some practice before then. We've seemed a little rusty lately and I would rather that not be the case if something blows up in Meridian."

"Nothing is going to blow up in Meridian, Will," Cornelia pleaded. "Elyon can handle anything that comes up! Come on, she's stronger than _we_ are."

"Be that as it may, we still need to be ready; and I'm the leader so I'm pulling rank! We practice now, and then you can go try on shoes all night."

Cornelia glared at Will, but there was no changing the redhead's mind. She resorted to pouting, and fuming quietly. Hay Lin put her slender arm around Cornelia's shoulders.

"Cheer up Cornelia; you can still shop for shoes all night."

"If you value your life, you will step away from me right now!" Cornelia growled, glowering at Hay Lin.

Hay Lin let out a small "eek" and quickly moved behind Irma. The Water Guardian just giggled and patted Hay Lin's hand.

Just then, a fold opened up right in front of the group. Taranee, who had been looking back at Cornelia's antics, nearly walked into it and had to be pulled back by Will. As the Guardians prepared for a fight, Will pulled out the Heart of Candracar, ready to transform everyone. She breathed a sigh of relief as Elyon stepped through.

"Elyon!" Cornelia cried happily. She leaped for her best friend and grabbed the Queen of Meridian in a rib-cracking hug.

Elyon laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. "I'm glad to see you too Cornelia," she replied as soon as she could breathe again. "Listen, I would love to say I just dropped in to go mall-hopping, but Meridian needs your help."

"What's going on?" Will asked, going all Guardian Leader.

"The Knights of Vengeance are stomping through the kingdom, burning and otherwise destroying everything. They've already hit over a dozen areas and I'm pretty sure they're not ready to stop now."

"Wait a second, how are they moving around so fast?" Taranee asked.

"Good question Taranee…I don't have an answer for you." Elyon replied. "All I know is they're causing great havoc and injury to my people. Please, will you come and help us?"

"Like, duh!" said Irma.

"Of course, Elyon; the Guardians are at your service!" Will answered. "Speaking of which…Guardians Unite!"

In a flash, the five teenage girls were transformed into beautiful and powerful young women. Just seeing her friends in their Guardian forms made Elyon feel better. "Great, come with me." she said.

Elyon leaped back through the fold through which she had come, followed closely by the Guardians. They arrived in the palace throne room. Elyon raised her hand and a map of Meridian appeared in the air between her and the Guardians. Over a dozen points glowed red; Elyon began to speak. "These red areas are the places we know the Knights have hit. My guards are checking these six," six formerly red areas now glowed blue, "and I intend to check these six myself," now six green glows added themselves to the map. "That leaves these few down here," Elyon continued. "Would you please investigate these areas?"

Taranee had been staring at the map and now she cocked her head. "You know, I think we can do better than that. I've noticed a pattern and I think I can estimate where those big uglies will pop up next."

Will gazed at her way-too-smart friend; she was seriously impressed with the dark-skinned girl's powers of deduction and reason. "Nice going T!" she cried, gracing her friend with a proud smile. "I think Taranee's got a good idea and we should head for…wherever. Elyon, I think you should still check out your designated areas and then meet us back here. We'll trounce the Knights, then head for the other trouble spots and offer what assistance we can. Sound good?"

"I trust your judgment Will…it's a plan." Elyon agreed.

"Alright then ladies," Will said, "Let's go kick some tail!"

Will folded her team to the area Taranee pointed out. As the Guardians flew out of the fold, a hidden Raythor smiled. "Perfect," he purred. "Everything is working out just perfectly…"

**Right-o, that's Chapter 2 for you. I would really appreciate some more reviews. Even if all you do is write "it sucks," I would still be flattered and humbled that you took the time to do that. Again I would ask that you be gentle, but please let me know your honest opinions. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay another review! Thanks to Invader Spyder for that. Now let's move on with the story…I think it's time we get to a fight-scene, don't you? Alright then…Chapter 3 comin' at ya!**

**Chapter 3**

The Guardians emerged into a sweltering hot desert, rocks and sand everywhere the eye could see. Irma looked around at the vast nothingness of the dunes.

"Wow, it's like, nine-hundred shades of brown." She quipped.

"No it isn't silly," Hay Lin corrected her, "there's some yellow mixed in too."

Irma raised an eyebrow at her always-cheerful friend, "Leave it to you to correct my oh so misguided color palette."

Cornelia was already wiping moisture off of her forehead. "We can't have a battle here," she whined, "I'll get all sticky and gross!"

"Not to mention it's hot enough to melt everyone here but Taranee!" Irma zinged.

"Alright guys, it's time to get to work." Will was definitely in Leader-Mode. The other four Guardians immediately fell silent and listened for their fearless leader's instructions. "Spread out and stay alert; Taranee's pretty sure the Knights are here somewhere and we don't wanna walk into an ambush."

"Right!" four voices acknowledged Will's orders.

Before they could separate, however, a huge mass of sand suddenly rose up in front of them! No, not just a formless mass of sand, more like a walking…

"Sandpit!" Taranee yelled, pointing frantically at the humanoid-sandmass.

"Scatter!" Will yelled, but it was too late. Sandpit thrust his arms out to his sides and began to spin. Faster and faster he spun until he had formed himself into a giant whirlwind. He immediately engulfed the Guardians, spinning them around and around in his deadly "coils."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Will, there's too much centrifugal force!" Taranee had to shout to be heard above the noise of the "gale." "I can't move!"

Taranee was right; the G-forces of the sandy whirlwind had the Guardians pinned, effectively immobilizing them all. Will felt certain her head would tear itself away from her shoulders any second.

Suddenly, Sandpit re-formed one of his hands. He reached into his coils and snatched Irma. He tossed her away from the others and then allowed his hand to rejoin the swirling mass of sand.

AAAHHHH!" the Water Guardian screamed; but her cry of surprise went unheard by her friends, so great was the noise of the whirlwind. She landed about thirty feet away on the hard ground. Rolling with the fall, she bounced up, ready to defend herself. Dizzily she took a quick glance around…nobody else here but Sandpit. Irma wasn't going to question her good luck while her friends were in danger. She rose into the air and focused on the swiftly swirling sand.

"Hey buddy, that's no way to treat a lady!" she shouted. "Here's mud in your eye!"

She thrust both palms toward the creature. She could feel her magic coursing through her body; any second now it would reach her hands and blast that walking sand into harmless mud. But just before the water magic reached her hands, Irma was blindsided by something heavy.

"Oof," she grunted as she hit the ground, hard. She twisted her head sideways to see what the heavy something was. Sniffer had her pinned to the ground and was snarling into her face.

"Whoa, pal…you seriously need a mint; but maybe we can settle for a bath instead." Irma finagled her hand free and blasted the pooch. He flew back a good twenty feet, freeing the Water Guardian. Irma scrambled back to her feet and turned to check on her friends…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia had had just about enough of this! Her hairdo was ruined and she had no idea how she was going to get all the sand out from under her fingernails. She wracked her brain for something she could do to stop this madness. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind.

"Will!" she shouted, "Anytime you're ready to come up with a brilliant plan…!"

"Ooooooooh, I'd like to get off now please, Mr. Conductor; I think I'm gonna be sick!" Taranee wailed.

Will was fighting not to pass out; she had to do something! Then it hit her. "Hay Lin, blow this sucker away!"

"I'm on it chief!" Hay Lin yelled. Maybe it was her connection to the air or the fact that she was the official Queen of the Coaster at Titan Park, Heatherfield's local amusement park. Whatever the reason, Hay Lin wasn't as adversely affected by the whirling sand as her friends. She rolled to the side then shot straight up; in seconds she had cleared the freaky sandstorm. She raised both arms straight above her head then dropped them quickly, pointing at the sandstorm.

"Air!" she shouted, and released a tornado of her own. It flew straight and true, smashing into the sandstorm with terrific force. Hay Lin directed her tornado to swirl in the opposite direction of the sandstorm. The sand was unable to resist the greater opposing force of Hay Lin's whirlwind. Gradually, the sandstorm lost its integrity and was blown into a billion harmless grains of sand. Now Hay Lin's friends were caught in her own whirlwind. Hay Lin gradually slowed the wind, and gently deposited the Guardians on the ground.

"Oh yeah! Go me, go me, go me…" Hay Lin sang, swiveling her hips in a sort of victory celebration. She landed next to her friends and reached down to help Taranee off the ground.

"Oh man," the Fire Guardian groaned, "I swallowed enough sand to make a beach in my stomach." She declined Hay Lin's offer of help and rolled onto her side, clutching her queasy stomach.

Hay Lin looked around at her other friends. She had to admit, they all looked pretty green. Then she noticed something odd…Irma was missing.

"Hey guys, where's….AAHHHH!"

Hay Lin's question was interrupted by a blast of very sticky webbing. It hit the Air Guardian and knocked her back ten feet. She struggled to free herself, but she was pinned solidly to the ground. Worse, Miranda was busily piling on the webbing; all but ensuring Hay Lin would remain a prisoner indefinitely.

"Help!" Hay Lin screamed. "It's Miranda!"

"Hay Lin! Hang on, I'm coming!" Cornelia struggled to her feet and immediately fell back to the ground. The world was still spinning and she found it impossible to stand right at the moment. Undaunted, she began crawling toward her asian friend.

Taranee had also heard Hay Lin's cry for help. She rolled to a sitting position and stared in the direction of the cry. She spotted Miranda gleefully cocooning Hay Lin. No, actually there were about five Miranda's all spinning around each other. With a groan, Taranee clutched the sides of her head. "Hold still," she muttered. She extended her right fist and aimed at what she hoped was Miranda. "Fire!" she cried and let loose with a fireball. It missed by a mile. Taranee gritted her teeth and kept trying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will lay on her back, wondering if her head was still attached to her shoulders. She closed her eyes and willed the world to stop spinning so fast. With an effort, she forced her stomach to keep its contents inside…nobody wanted to see what she had eaten for lunch that day. From somewhere far away, she heard a distant yelp. Then she thought she heard a "whoosh," like the sound of fire. Wait a second, yelp, "whoosh," fire…Her friends! Those sounds couldn't be far away, they had to be right here. Will opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Taranee was throwing fireballs at a seemingly random target or targets; Cornelia was crawling on the ground like a slinky towards…

"Hay Lin!" Will suddenly spotted her friend's predicament. She had just risen shakily to her feet when she was slammed right back down onto her back.

"Ughn…" she grunted, as the now reformed Sandpit smashed his fist into her chest. Quickly, he began to bury her. Will coughed as she swallowed yet more sand. She tried to break free, but the sand was already too heavy. She sputtered and choked as she struggled to breathe. _No_, she thought, panic overwhelming her, _I'm being buried alive_!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma watched as Sandpit continued to spin her friends around. She reached out her hand again to summon her magic.

"Here's mud in your eye………part two!" she yelled as she prepared to release a jet of water. Just then she saw Hay Lin release from the sandstorm and rise into the air. Irma dropped her hand and watched as her best friend owned Sandpit. _Right on_, she thought. _So what if a perfectly good "here's-mud-in-your-eye" line was wasted? I'm just happy Hay Lin trounced the walking desert_.

"You go girl!" Irma cheered, pumping her fist into the air. Her celebration was interrupted by a sudden pain in her back. As if in slow motion, Irma's knees bent and her back arched; she held that position for a few seconds before falling to her knees.

"AAII," she grunted, finally allowing her knees to hit the ground. She then fell forward onto her hands, gritting her teeth against the pain. She looked back over her shoulder to see what had happened. It didn't take long for her to figure out that Raythor had hit her in the back with the flat of his very heavy sword. It wouldn't cut her, but it would sure leave one nasty bruise in the morning.

Raythor slipped the point of his sword underneath Irma's chin. "You're coming with us Guardian, whether you like it or not."

"Sorry tough guy," Irma answered, "But I've already got a geeky, over-possessive boyfriend." With that, Irma shifted her weight to her left side and kicked backward with her right leg. Raythor grunted as Irma's foot made contact with his crotch. Irma dropped flat onto her stomach and rolled quickly onto her back. Clasping both hands together, her fingers forming a "gun," she blasted the former palace guard with a heavy jet of water. Raythor flew a good fifty feet away, howling in rage the whole time.

"Bon voyage mon sewer!" Irma giggled at her use of two different languages…not to mention her outright abuse of one.

A flash of movement to her left sent Irma soaring into the air. Good thing too, because Frost and Crimson had just landed right where she had been a moment before.

"Too slow Frosty," Irma taunted from above. "Maybe you should lay off the fried chicken a little, eh?"

Suddenly Irma felt her chest constrict. Looking down she saw a huge glowing ball-and-chain wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides. _Tracker_ she thought miserably, struggling to free herself. Tracker pulled on the chain, slamming the Water Guardian into the ground. He pulled on the chain again, raising her back up into the air before he slammed her back down again…and again…and again. His grin of pleasure suddenly turned to open-mouthed shock as a huge geyser erupted beneath him. He was driven twenty feet into the air, losing hold of his ball-and-chain.

Without Tracker to cinch it around her body, Irma managed to struggle free. She let the weapon fall to the ground fifteen feet below. She glanced at Tracker; her geyser was gleefully bouncing him up and down about five feet above her. _Ground water_, Irma thought, _you just have to love it_. Once again she turned to her friends.

"Ughn!" she grunted, snaking her right hand across to her left side to support her injured and aching ribs. _Sometimes_, she thought, _I just hate my job_. But she immediately drove all complaints from her mind when she spied Will's predicament. Sandpit was busily burying her leader alive! _Oh no you don't_, she said to herself, raising her arms. She was just about to let fly when she was suddenly buried by hundreds of flying bat-thingys.

"What the heck!" she cried aloud. _Tracker…it has to be._ Even though he was bouncing helplessly on a column of water, he was still able to open his coat and release his minions. Irma had forgotten about that cute little trick, and now it may cost Will her life. The bats glommed onto the Water Guardian, their weight gradually pulling her down to the ground. She struggled to get loose, but to no avail.

"C'mon guys; I like to be the center of attention, but this is a little much!"She hit the ground and was pushed onto her stomach by the sheer weight of Tracker's minions. Irma knew if she didn't do something quick she would be suffocated or crushed…not to mention this wasn't helping her aching ribs in the slightest. She reached out with her mind, seeking the ground water she had used on Tracker earlier. She found some more near her current position. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on bringing the water to the surface. The ground began to rumble as the water strained to break through the earth that held it trapped below. With a great effort, the water suddenly gushed forth, shooting straight up into the air. Irma concentrated now on the new geyser. Straining and grunting from the effort, she tried desperately to force the water sideways and then downward. She was getting tired though, and the effort to bend the water to her will threatened to utterly exhaust the young Guardian. _I can't give up…Will is in danger_! With a renewed effort, Irma finally forced the water to splash on top of her…and thus the bat-thingys as well. It took a few seconds for the force of the water to drive all the bats away, but Irma was finally free. She pulled herself out of the water's "kill-zone" with her arms and collapsed on the ground. It had been harder than she thought to bring ground water to the surface, and she had misjudged the amount of effort that would be involved. Consequently, she felt like she had been running non-stop for the last six weeks! She was breathing hard as she raised her head to check on Will. Sandpit was still pouring on the sand. Irma gasped, partly because of her leader's plight, and partly due to the stabbing pain in her ribs. Shakily, she raised her right hand toward Sandpit.

"W-water," she gasped. A powerful jet of water shot from Irma's outstretched hand and flowed over Will's sandy tomb, effectively washing the sand away. The effort to maintain the cleansing jet of water threatened to overwhelm Irma; she groaned, but she kept it up. She had to unbury Will! After what seemed like days, Irma finally spotted a flash of red in the sand. That flash was followed by pink, then turquoise, then purple as the form of Will Vandom emerged from the sand. Irma grinned shakily as she saw Will cough and roll over onto her stomach. _Good, she's going to be okay_.

A low rumbling in the earth caused Irma to glance to her left. Frost and Crimson were charging her down! Too exhausted to move, Irma closed her eyes and tried to brace herself for a wicked trampling. She was surprised when Crimson slid to a halt right next to her. Nervously, she opened one eye. Frost grinned down at her as Crimson shoved his nose-horn under Irma. With a great thrust of his head, he threw the Water Guardian high into the air.

"AAHHHHHH!" Irma screamed. Sheer adrenaline allowed her to catch herself with her wings before she could fall back to earth. _I gotta get outta here,_ she thought and started to move toward the protection of the other Guardians. Suddenly she was slammed back to the earth. She smashed into the ground face-first and spread-eagled. Her head began to swim from the force of the impact. Irma's breath was driven from her lungs, and all her limbs went temporarily numb. She felt herself being lifted back into the air and smashed down again. Irma could feel the blackness coming on…she needed help. She couldn't scream…her breath had not yet returned. _Wait a minute…Taranee_! Fixing her gaze on Taranee, Irma's mind screamed for help. She felt herself lifted again, and smashed down again. She lifted herself on her arms, trying to get up, but her elbows refused to lock. Shaking all over, she raised her head and locked her gaze with Taranee's. _H-h-help m-me_…she silently pleaded. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and darkness descended. Exhausted and badly injured, Irma finally collapsed and lay still.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hang on Hay Lin, I'm coming!" Cornelia crawled to Hay Lin's side. Miranda had already wrapped her friend in a web-like cocoon. _Totally gross_, Cornelia thought. But no way was she going to let that…thing make an egg roll out of Hay Lin! She was still dizzy from the Sandpit roller coater and her lunch was threatening to make an encore appearance. Nevertheless, Cornelia reached Hay Lin and turned her attention to Miranda. She could see Taranee's fireballs flying haphazardly around the pseudo-spider. Cornelia thought she knew why; if her world was spinning this much, Taranee must be feeling it too. By the looks of things, Taranee wasn't going to hit Miranda any time soon, and Cornelia doubted _she_ would do much better under the circumstances. _Better go for a wide-range effect_, Cornelia decided. Raising her hands, palms up, she commanded a great flurry of rocks and boulders to strike Miranda's general location. Miranda squawked and raced for her life. Unfortunately for her, she ran right into one of Taranee's misguided fireballs. Singed and angry, Miranda ran away from the Guardians. Sandpit could handle the diversion from now on.

Cornelia grinned. "Nice shot Taranee!" she called. "Now come here and see if you can free Hay Lin!"

Still unaware of Will's plight, Taranee stumbled over to Hay Lin and Cornelia. Hay Lin was squirming uncomfortably against her bindings. "Hurry up you guys," she moaned. "My wings are getting all smashed and wrinkled…and they're not exactly permanent press."

Taranee extended her right arm and summoned her element. In just a few minutes, she had burned away all the webbing imprisoning Hay Lin.

"There you go Hay Lin. Now where did Will get to? She _was_ right behind m…What?" Taranee jumped a foot in the air as she heard a voice scream for help inside her head. "_Taranee…help!_" it screamed. It sounded familiar, but Taranee was still a bit disoriented from Sandpit's attack, and couldn't quite place it. She looked around, confused.

"What's up?" Cornelia asked. She of course had not heard the desperate plea.

"Someone needs help," Taranee explained, still swiveling her head all around. "I heard it in my mind, but I can't quite figure out who it was."

"Oh look!" Hay Lin cried pointing. "_There's_ Will; looks like Irma just gave her a bath," she giggled.

_Irma! That's who it was! _Taranee suddenly noticed that she hadn't seen the Water Guardian since Sandpit had attacked them!

"Um, guys, have either of you seen Irma? Since Sandpit I mean…?" Cornelia and Hay Lin didn't have to answer; Taranee could see their responses on their confused and worried faces.

Still looking all alround, Taranee suddenly spied the Water Guardian about thirty feet away. She was surrounded by Raythor, Frost, Sniffer, Crimson and, _gulp,_ Gargoyle! Tracker was bouncing on top of a rather impressive geyser, but that was beginning to lose strength. Taranee watched in horror as Crimson threw Irma high into the air. Taranee screamed as Gargoyle smashed his club-like fist into Irma's back, sending her crashing to the ground. She hit so hard Taranee was sure she felt the ground shake. Irma tried to raise herself up, but even from this distance Taranee could see she was shaking so badly it was impossible. She locked eyes with her watery friend, the pain and exhaustion clearly evident on Irma's face. _"H-h-help m-me…"_ Irma mentally pleaded with Taranee once more before she collapsed. The geyser under Tracker died at exactly the same moment. The Knights of Vengeance closed in around Irma, and Raythor lifted the unconscious Guardian to his shoulder.

"NO!" Taranee screamed, sprinting as best she could towards her fallen friend. Miranda spit some webbing at the Fire Guardian, pinning her to the ground.

"Will!" Taranee screamed. Will, on her hands and knees and "enjoying" her latest coughing fit, turned her head towards Taranee. She squinted into the sun as Taranee frantically pointed. Will's gaze turned to follow her friend's finger. _No…no, no, no, no, NO! _

She rose into the air and threw a lethal bolt of lightning at the retreating Knights. The resulting explosion sent Tracker reeling and knocked Frost right off of Crimson. Will flew as fast as she could; no way was she going to let them have Irma…She was vaguely aware of the other Guardians not far behind her; they were throwing their own attacks at the Knights. _Faster, faster_ Will pleaded with herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raythor hefted the mouthy Guardian over his shoulder. "Move out…we have what we came for!" he shouted to the other Knights.

He fled back towards the rendezvous point, his fellow Knights hot on his heels. He heard one of the Guardians shout a warning. _Damn, we've been discovered!_

"Miranda, guard our escape!" Raythor barked to the hairy creature at his side. Miranda stopped, turned, and webbed the Fire Guardian. Laughing with delight, she resumed her retreat.

They were almost there, just a little further. An explosion from behind rocked the fleeing Knights. Tracker fell to the earth and rolled several times. Frost fell from Crimson's back, hitting the ground hard. Raythor did not stop; he had a more important duty at the moment. The Guardian over his shoulder was still unconscious, her dead-weight slowing him down. He panted as he forced his legs to move faster. More explosions behind him…the Guardians were gaining on him!

In the distance, Raythor finally saw it…the rendezvous point. Just a little more…just a little more. He stopped then, and pulled a dull green jewel from his belt. He held it to the sunlight. The jewel began to sparkle, and vivid green light began to emanate from it's tip. In seconds, a fold appeared in the air before him. He turned, suddenly realizing he couldn't let any of his teammates be captured by the Guardians; what if they told the brats where Nerissa was hiding? He dropped the unconscious Guardian unceremoniously to the ground. He moved toward the battle and again raised the jewel. Its vivid green light now struck out at Raythor's enemies, throwing them about like rag dolls. _Good thing I'm near the rendezvous point, _he thought, _otherwise this little beauty wouldn't work._

"Come on…move!" Raythor shouted. "Before the Guardians recover!"

The Knights picked themselves up and raced for the fold Raythor had opened earlier. Tracker leaped through, followed closely by Sniffer, Frost, and Crimson. Miranda was next, then Sandpit. Finally, the gigantic Gargoyle lumbered through the fold. Raythor placed the jewel back on his belt, as the Guardians started to recover.

"So long Guardians…it's been a pleasure," he muttered. Turning his back on his enemies, he gathered the Water Guardian like a sack of potatoes. Sneering over his shoulder one last time, he leaped through the fold and was gone.

Will was the first to land at the spot where the fold had just been. She stared in horror at the empty space around her. _Irma saved my life,_ she thought to herself, _how could I have let the Knights of Vengeance take her? How could I have not seen or noticed…_She fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands. As quiet sobs wracked her body, the other Guardians landed beside their leader.

Taranee placed a comforting hand on Will's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Will. We couldn't have known…"

"It's my job to know!" Will snapped. "It's my job to analyze their attacks and see a pattern! It's my job to…to…" she couldn't continue, and she buried her face in her hands again.

The others just let her cry for a few minutes. Presently, Will raised her head. "Irma saved my life back there," the other Guardians had to lean forward to hear Will's horrified whispers. "She was being completely overwhelmed and still she thought of someone other than herself. If she hadn't, I would be…" Will let the rest of the sentence hang unfinished.

Will continued in the same horrified whisper. "She's my teammate, she's my friend…How could I have let…how could…how could…"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly Will raised her eyes and fists to the heavens and let out a scream of rage that echoed painfully around the desert.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raythor entered into Nerissa's presence, carrying the Water Guardian like a sleeping baby. He waited respectfully to be acknowledged. Presently, Nerissa opened her eyes.

"Well?" she asked.

"Mistress…the Water Guardian, as you ordered."

Nerissa rose to her feet and walked swiftly over to Raythor. She stroked Irma's cheek with her dry, wrinkled hand. Her lips broke into a pleased, evil smile.

"Excellent Raythor…you know what to do with her!"

**O dear, poor Irma…looks like her day is about to get a lot worse. If you should feel so inclined, hit that lovely little "Go" button and tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this REALLY LONG CHAPTER! Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again kiddies. Thank you all soooooooooo much for the reviews; you folks ROCK! I'm thinking I may have to change the rating to 'M,' as we'll be getting into some fairly ugly violence for a while. Anyway, please read the chapter and let me know if you think the current rating of 'T' is appropriate. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. **

**Disclaimer 2: WARNING! The following chapter contains graphic imagery of violence which may not be suitable for all readers. Viewer discretion is advised…Hehehe…**

**Chapter 4**

Irma's turquoise eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times to clear the haziness from her vision and wracked her brain for information. _I remember we were fighting the K.O.V. and I got separated from everybody. _Her head throbbed painfully as Irma further taxed her brain. _There were bat-thingys and geysers, and…_She gasped then as reality finally set in. _Dammit…I've been kidnapped! _Looking around at her current surroundings, Irma noticed rock…lots of it. She could hear dripping water and she thought she must be in some sort of cave. Next she took inventory of her body. The first thing she noticed was that she was still in her Guardian form. Somehow this made Irma feel a little better. Her ribs still ached, but at least they didn't feel broken. Her back felt tight, stiff, and badly bruised; an occasional spasm told Irma the injury, though not life-threatening, was definitely more than mild.

She looked at her hands and noticed…chains? _Are_ _you kidding me? Chains!_ Her arms were spread out to her sides at approximately a seventy degree angle to her torso. Both of her wrists were chained to natural stalagmite formations with heavy manacles. She hung about two feet off the ground between the stalagmites, putting a ridiculous amount of pressure on her arms and shoulders. Irma couldn't see where the chains could possibly be attached, but really, what difference did it make? All she knew was that, stretched as she was, it would be a race to see what would give out first: arms, back, or ribs? Irma had no idea how long she had been hanging like this, but she could already feel the effects of the uncomfortable position on her upper body. Two things she didn't see were her friends or the Knights of Vengeance. Well, that had to count for something…_at least maybe the others are still free,_ Irma thought. _No sense waiting around for them to come and find me…time to make tracks!_

Irma closed her eyes and began to summon the power of water. Then she stopped. Opening her eyes she suddenly realized she had no freaking idea what to do with the power of water to help herself out; water couldn't unlock chains, after all. _Maybe I can summon up a jet strong enough to break the chains. _Irma figured it was worth a shot so, once again, she closed her eyes. She began to summon her element. She waited for the magic to course through her body…and waited…and waited…and waited. Nothing happened! _What in the Nine Hells is going on!_ Irma silently demanded, opening her eyes. She gasped as she saw Raythor, Frost and Miranda all standing in front of her.

"Welcome to our humble abode Water Guardian," Raythor placed his hand over his heart and gave Irma a mock bow. "We're ever so glad you could join us."

Irma glared at him angrily. "Your hospitality sucks Raythor."

"Oh that wounds me," Raythor mocked. Frost grunted appreciatively at Raythor's sarcasm. The former palace guard continued. "If you don't like our hospitality now, just wait…it will get better."

Irma didn't like the sound of that, but she wasn't about to let them know how scared she was. The situation was looking pretty grim, but Irma Lair was a Guardian of the Veil; she would show these knuckleheads who they were dealing with! There was just one problem…her powers didn't seem to be working at the moment. She couldn't even turn on a sprinkler much less cause an apocalyptic flood to drown her enemies! Irma suddenly felt very alone.

"What, no smart remark Guardian?" Frost laughed. "You're not so tough without your friends to hide behind are you?"

"How about you release me, big man, and we'll see who's tough!" Irma sounded much braver than she felt. She kicked out at the brute to punctuate her remark. Frost caught her leg in midair. _Oh, that wasn't supposed to happen,_ Irma thought. Frost smiled menacingly, then twisted her leg violently. Irma cried out as she felt tendons pop, ligaments tear and her knee slide out of place. Frost dropped her leg and laughed.

"There's plenty more where that came from…I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time together." Frost rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Irma closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing the pain to the back of her mind. When she opened her eyes again, they were filled with fire born of anger and resolve. "Bring it on Pussy," she growled. "Let's see what you got!"

"Why you little…" Frost advanced on Irma…

"STOP!" A commanding voice rang out, echoing around the chamber. Frost halted in his tracks. He glared at Irma before stepping back to stand beside Raythor and Miranda. An old woman in a long brown cloak walked into the room. She was holding a staff and a certain aura of authority surrounded her. "This is no way to treat our guest Frost," she cooed.

"Welcome Water Guardian," the old woman continued. "I trust your…invitation…was not too pleasant. I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time, and now that you're finally here, I feel like I've known you all my life." She reached out and cupped Irma's cheek in her wrinkled hand. Irma tried to pull away, but the old woman had surprising strength and agility. The hag grabbed Irma's face and wrenched it around to face her own. She smiled mirthlessly. "You have spunk and spirit, little one…but do you have any brains?"

The hag released Irma's face and walked over to the far wall. Raising her staff, she shouted, "Quintessence!" The wall opened up to reveal some kind of machine. It was about ten feet high and had no knobs or dials that Irma could discern…In fact it looked like a simple metal box with a pole sticking up from it.

The old woman returned to Irma. "This, little Guardian, is what prevents you from using your powers. It's a dampener of sorts, and it ensures you won't be leaving our company too soon." She turned her back to Irma and walked a few paces away. Then she turned again to face her prisoner.

"Call to them," she ordered.

"What?" Irma didn't understand.

"Your friends, call to them." The hag repeated.

Irma was still confused…how could she call to her friends if they weren't here? Or _were_ they here? "What have you done to them you evil old hag!"

"Oh no child, they're not here…yet. That's why I need _you_ to call them for me."

"What do you think I am a walking cell phone?"

The old woman ignored Irma's quip. "The Fire Guardian has telepathic powers. If you call her, she will hear."

_And if you build it, he will come,_ Irma thought. How did this woman know so much about the Guardians? What did she want? Then it struck her..._this is the same woman from our nightmares! "_You're after the Heart. You want me to call my friends so this machine can dampen their powers and you can steal the Heart of Candracar."

The old woman smiled slightly, but said nothing.

Irma glowered at the hag. "Dream on lady; I'll never help you hurt my friends! Besides, I'm out of range anyway…something I suspect you already know, so what's the point?"

"I can enhance your telepathic powers child. Now…call to your friends."

"What part of NO aren't you getting?"

The old woman sighed. "Then we shall have to give you some incentive. Raythor, I shall leave you in charge…do not kill the Guardian, but do not be gentle either."

"As you command Mistress," Raythor bowed.

The old woman left and Raythor nodded silently to Miranda. The shape-shifter, in her human child form, smiled evilly and walked over to the corner of the room. She rolled a metal cart of some kind over to where Irma hung. The cart was narrow and approximately three or four feet high. On top of it was a silver tray covered by a thick white cloth. Miranda slowly unfolded the cloth to reveal several gleaming, wicked-looking silver instruments. Irma didn't know what most of those instruments were, but she _did_ know she didn't like the looks of any of them. Miranda took a long, slender knife from the tray and began sharpening it in front of Irma. The pseudo-child looked up at the captive and smiled in anticipation. Irma shuddered; that pure look of evil was so unnatural on a child's face…

"Last chance Guardian," Raythor said, drawing Irma's attention away from Miranda's evil "toys." "Call your friends, or have the worst day of your life."

_This cannot be happening_, Irma thought fearfully. _It's not enough to be their prisoner, but now the Knights are going to torture me!_ She glanced apprehensively at Miranda and her tray of goodies. Irma knew if she didn't cooperate all of those instruments would be used on her. She could identify the knife Miranda was sharpening, a scalpel, and what were those….pliers! Miranda suddenly stopped sharpening the knife. She took a plain piece of paper from the tray, and held it above the outstretched knife. She locked eyes with Irma and dropped the piece of paper onto the knife-blade. The paper was sheared right in half! Irma's eyes widened and Miranda's narrowed. Miranda then retrieved a chair, placed it beside Irma, and stood upon it. Now eye-level with the captive Guardian, Miranda laid the ultra-sharp knife against Irma's neck. Irma inhaled and pulled away as far as she could. Miranda giggled softly.

"Your answer Guardian?" Raythor prompted. Frost cracked his knuckles and grinned. Miranda began tossing her knife from one hand to the other. It was all Irma could do not to become a quivering, sobbing wreck. She was terrified! Either she had to lead her friends into a trap, or become evil's art project. What choice did she have? She started to tremble; though whether it was from fright or the uncomfortable position of her body, she didn't know. Somehow, she had to get a grip. She closed her eyes and sought strength reserves from anywhere. She felt warmth flowing through her body, and a certain calmness settled in her mind. Irma was still frightened, but at least she felt she could now hide that fact a little better.

With renewed courage, Irma opened her eyes and stared down at her captors. "Do your worst, because I will _never_ help you get the Heart or hurt my friends!"

Raythor grinned and nodded again to Miranda. Miranda immediately began cutting away Irma's shirt. When she had finished, she stepped down and removed the chair. Clad now in her Guardian uniform below and only her bra above, Irma glared at the Knights. Frost stepped forward and glowered right back.

Irma shivered involuntarily as Frost pulled back his gigantic fist. _Oh boy,_ she thought, _this is gonna suck!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Guardians arrived at the Palace of Meridian, shaken, and shocked. One of their own had just been captured by the Knights of Vengeance; and right in front of them too. None of them had noticed that Irma had been singled out for vicious abduction. How could they? They had been fighting for their lives! Every one of them sported several bruises from the encounter, and Will was still coughing intermittently from being nearly buried alive. The plan had been perfectly conceived and perfectly executed; there was nothing the Guardians could have done to prevent Irma's capture…nothing. So why didn't Will feel any better? Because as leader it was her responsibility to think one step ahead of her enemies. As leader it was her responsibility to bring her team back safely. As leader…she hadn't done either of those things. She knew nobody blamed her, but that wasn't the point. She blamed herself.

She looked around at her friends as they sullenly entered Elyon's throne room. Three heads hung down in shock, each lost in their own thoughts. Taranee's eyes were mere slits; Will knew she had been trying to contact Irma telepathically since their friend had been taken. Cornelia looked angry as she stalked along. Her arguments with Irma were classic, and they were always in each other's faces; but Will knew Cornelia cared about Irma in her own way. Then there was Hay Lin…dear Hay Lin. Irma was her best friend and "partner in crime." Hay Lin followed Irma everywhere; and even though Hay Lin had an outgoing and vibrant personality of her own, Will knew the smallest Guardian looked up to her goofball friend. Now she seemed lost and disoriented. Dry sobs wracked the Air Guardian's body, though she struggled to maintain control of her emotions. Just looking at Hay Lin's stricken face made Will's eyes begin to well up. She looked away quickly and wiped her unspent tears with the back of her hand. There was no time for that now; her mistakes had gotten Irma captured…but she would be dammed if she was going to let those bastards keep her!

"Would you _stop_ that!" Taranee's voice interrupted Will's thoughts. Everyone stopped and looked at Taranee; she must have read somebody's thoughts. "For the nine-hundredth time, Will, it wasn't your fault."

Will was just a little tired of hearing those words. Anger boiled up within her and she turned on Taranee. "Then who _else_ should we blame, huh?! I'm supposed to see through crap like that; I'm supposed to anticipate this sort of possibility; I'm supposed to bring everybody home! Which of those did I actually accomplish Taranee?!"

"Will, you're not psychic, you couldn't have known. The Knights of Vengeance have never tried anything like this before…what possible clue did we have that they would start now?" Taranee countered.

Cornelia chimed in. "None of us noticed that Irma had been separated, Will. Besides, Irma's been doing this long enough to know she shouldn't have been trying to take them all on by herself. She should've come back to the group at her first opportunity."

"Oh so it was Irma's fault!" Will screamed. By now the argument had attracted Elyon's attention. She made her way over to her friends. Will was still raging at Cornelia when Elyon arrived. "She did nothing wrong except save _my _life instead of her own!"

"Easy Will," Taranee said placatingly, "Cornelia's just trying to show you that it wasn…"

"The next person who says it wasn't my fault is gonna lose teeth!" Will yelled, brandishing her fist dangerously.

Elyon immediately stepped into the middle of the group. "Whoa, hey, time out! What's going on…and where's Irma?"

At this, Hay Lin sat down on the floor, buried her face in her hands, and began to cry loudly. Horrified, Elyon dashed to her side. She put a comforting arm around Hay Lin's shoulders. The Air Guardian twisted around to bury her face in Elyon's shoulder. She cried so hard her whole body shook. Elyon patted her back and let her cry. Taranee sadly shook her head and went back to trying to contact Irma.

Cornelia and Will continued to glare at each other, and the Earth Guardian wasn't ready to let it go quite yet. "All I'm saying is that all of us had a chance to recognize what was happening…including Irma; and she didn't take any action to help herself."

"How could she? She was under constant attack from five or six guys!" Will retorted.

"We don't know that, none of us saw anything except Taranee…and all _she_ saw was the very last blow. For all _we_ know, Irma managed to free _herself_ from Sandpit and then decided to go after the other Knights herself."

Will's jaw dropped…was Cornelia _serious!_ "Tell me you're joking," Will said incredulously, "Tell me you don't really think that Irma would be that selfish and that stupid…"

"That _stupid_, no…that _headstrong_…definitely. Irma's a hothead, she always has been. This isn't the first time that unenviable quality has gotten her into trouble."

**_SMACK!_**

Cornelia's head twisted around from the force of the blow. In shock, she turned to face her attacker. "Hay Lin?" she questioned.

"How _dare_ you Cornelia Hale!" Hay Lin shrieked. "How _dare_ you try to put this on Irma! How _dare_ you try to blow her off like that! Do you have any idea what they'll do to her? You think she wanted this to happen?"

"No Hay Lin, you've misunderstood…I wasn't trying…"

But Hay Lin cut off Cornelia's explanation; she screamed loudly and charged at the Earth Guardian. She grabbed Cornelia's shoulders and started shaking her as hard as she could.

"Hay Lin…STOP!" cried Cornelia…but Hay Lin wasn't listening. Cornelia felt she had no choice; her hands began to glow with green magic.

Taranee grabbed Hay Lin around the waist and pried her off Cornelia. Will, meanwhile grabbed Cornelia and pulled her back. Hay Lin fought to get away from Taranee, while Cornelia struggled in Will's unrelenting grasp.

Elyon stepped between Cornelia and Hay Lin. "STOP IT! STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" she commanded. At the authority in the voice of the Queen of Meridian, both young women ceased struggling. "Listen to yourselves," Elyon continued. "_Look_ at yourselves. How is _any_ of this helping us find Irma?"

Will looked at the floor. "She's right…we need to pull together now, more than ever."

She released Cornelia and was relieved to see her blonde friend's hands back to their normal color. Taranee let go of Hay Lin and watched the latter collapse to the floor in grief. She stared at Hay Lin intently for a moment; then Hay Lin looked up at her dark-skinned friend, smiled gratefully and nodded. Taranee extended her hand and pulled Hay Lin off the floor. Hay Lin wiped her tears with her hand and stared around at her friends with determination.

"Hay Lin, I'm…."

"Not now Cornelia," Hay Lin held up her hand. "We can get to that later; right now, Irma needs us…all of us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma grunted in pain as Frost's fist connected with her stomach…again. _How long has he been beating me? _Irma wondered. _It seems like weeks!_ She inhaled sharply as he pounded her previously injured ribs. _I'm really glad to be in Guardian form right now. _If there was a silver lining in all of this pain, it was that Irma was in her Guardian form; because with the fluttery wings and smashing multi-colored outfits came enhanced strength and endurance. As a Guardian, Irma could take a pretty good beating and still be alright. Nevertheless, Frost was a seriously heavy hitter and she didn't know how much more she could take. She suddenly regretted all the insults she had hurled at Frost over the last few months. She wondered if he would be more inclined to take it a little easy on her if she hadn't called him a pussy. Blood flew as Frost smashed her nose to pulp. Irma clenched her teeth and fought not to cry out…she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he had hurt her. Blood ran down her face and into her mouth.

"What do you say now Guardian?" Frost laughed in her face.

Irma glared at Frost; then she spit blood in his eye. Controlling her voice as best she could, she replied, "You hit like a girl Frosty."

Frost wiped his face. With a roar of rage he grabbed Irma around the neck and started to squeeze. He stared into her panic-filled eyes as he squeezed harder and harder. Irma couldn't breathe; her chest started to constrict. She struggled for breath, certain this was the end. She had finally pushed it too far. Cornelia always said her mouth would be the death of her someday; Irma just didn't think it would be before she got her driver's license. Suddenly Frost released her neck, and Irma took a large breath. She sputtered and coughed violently, as she struggled to breathe normally. Frost then delivered a hammer blow to her solar plexus, knocking the wind out her. Unable to breathe again, Irma never saw the next blow coming. Frost slammed his fists into Irma's right temple. Her head began to swim and her vision began to blur. She groaned and began to feel sick. Her head drooped a bit and she began to feel very tired. But Frost woke her up quick with a vicious uppercut. Irma bit her tongue hard; she tasted blood. For a minute, Frost stopped the beating. Irma let her eyes close and dared to hope that today's "lesson" was finished.

She made the mistake of opening her eyes just in time to see Frost return…with a large metal bar. He jammed it under her chin, forcing her head up and back. The blood in Irma's mouth slid down her throat and she gagged in spite of her best efforts not to. Frost laughed and removed the bar from her chin. Then he jammed it hard into her ribs, again…and again…and again. Irma heard bones crack like dried twigs. She gasped, and suddenly breathing became a lot harder. Frost tangled his huge hand in her hair and roughly yanked her head back. Then he pounded on her sternum until Irma heard it crack as well. Somehow, she knew it was broken, along with at least a few of her ribs. Frost stepped away again and Raythor moved forward.

"Well Guardian…how about we go over your choices again. Option A: Call out to your friends to come and rescue you; or Option B: Remain silent and endure even greater punishment than this." Raythor smiled…sometimes he really _loved_ being evil.

Irma didn't answer for a time…_What should I do? If I try to contact Taranee, that ugly old bag will capture my friends and probably torture them like they're doing me. If I don't cooperate with Raythor, this is gonna continue until I do; and I don't know how much more I can take. _Irma's thoughts raced through her throbbing, battered head. She didn't know if she could hold out much longer…but she _did_ know she never wanted to put her friends through this kind of pain. She would stand it as long as she could, then try to stand it a little bit longer. She had a responsibility to the world as a Guardian of the Veil; without them, the world would fall into darkness. No way could she let these goons capture the rest of the Guardians. Steeling her waning courage, she stared into Raythor's evil eyes. "I've already told you…I will _never_ help you destroy my friends _or_ steal the Heart of Candracar."

"So be it…Guardian." Raythor snarled. "Frost, let's step it up a bit."

"With pleasure Raythor." Frost left the room for a moment and returned with a simple wooden stick. The top of the stick was wrapped in a filthy rag. Frost carried the stick behind Irma and she heard a strange scratching sound. Then she felt intense heat behind her. _Oh damn…it's some kind of TORCH!_ Irma thought. _Fire…water…bad combination…!_

Frost laughed maniacally as he lowered the burning stick to the exposed flesh of Irma's back…

**Alright that's it for Chapter 4 friends. Again, I would ask for opinions as to whether I should change the rating to 'M' or leave it as it's current 'T.' As always, I appreciate any and all reviews. Cheers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi gang! Thanks for the reviews Lord of Darkness 2099 and Orion 101. And a special Thank-you goes out to Invader Spyder and Irma Rokz; you two have turned in multiple reviews already. I thank you for your opinions and advice. Now let's go on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own W.I.T.C.H. and I never will…**

**Disclaimer 2: WARNING! The following chapter contains graphic violence. **

**Chapter 5**

Elyon sat on the steps leading up to her throne listening to her friends recount the tale of their battle with the Knights of Vengeance. Her jaw dropped as the Guardians recalled every detail they could remember. Elyon had suspected that Irma had been captured when Hay Lin had broken down so violently just a few minutes ago. But she thought it had been accidental, or otherwise unintentional; she never dreamed they would try something so bold on purpose. But not only had they tried it, they had succeeded. Now Elyon and the remaining Guardians had to find their friend fast; there was no telling what the Knights would do to Irma if left to their own devices.

Will," Elyon asked, "You say they just folded away?"

"Yeah. They grabbed Irma and somehow opened a fold."

"Great…that means they could be _anywhere_ on Meridian." Elyon stated the obvious.

Taranee spoke up. "Wherever she is, it's not anywhere near the Palace…I can't contact her telepathically."

"Well maybe that just means she's unconscious…she wouldn't be able to answer you anyway, right?"

Taranee shook her head. "It doesn't work like that El. Even if Irma were unconscious, I would still be able to at least feel her mind, even if she couldn't answer me. If she were close enough, I would know."

"What if she's dead? Would you be able to feel anything then?" Cornelia glared at four shocked faces. "What? I'm just saying what everyone is thinking!"

Hay Lin met Cornelia's glare with an icy glower of her own. "Irma's tougher than that Corny. She's alive…I know it."

Will intervened before Cornelia and Hay Lin could start arguing again. "They wouldn't _capture_ Irma for the sole purpose of killing her. What would be the point? Something tells me they have something else in mind."

"Like what?" Hay Lin asked fearfully.

"I don't know…maybe they'll try to turn her against us or something." Will sighed…"Look I don't have those answers, but we need to focus on _finding_ Irma, not what may or may not be happening to her at this moment. Not to sound cold or anything, but this is just distracting us…we need to _focus_ people."

Hay Lin knew Will was right…she was _always _right and Hay Lin trusted her leader. Still, she couldn't help thinking what it would be like if Irma suddenly attacked them. Would Hay Lin be able to fight her best friend? As an only child, Hay Lin had to come think of Irma as more of a sister than a friend. She could no more hurt Irma than she could her grandma. But what if she had to choose between Irma and Will? Would she blast her best friend to save her leader? She shuddered at the scenario and hoped she would never have to find out.

"Will can you use the Heart to find Irma?" Taranee asked excitedly.

"I've been trying, but all I get is smoke…..stuff." Will replied.

"Has that ever happened before?" Cornelia asked.

"No," Will replied. "It's definitely strange and not normal. Maybe the Heart of Candracar has a range too…"

"I doubt it," said Elyon. "More likely is that that little jewel has power you've yet to even tap Will. No, I don't think range is the issue here."

"Then what is it?" Hay Lin asked.

Elyon sighed. "I don't know Hay Lin; but it's a cinch we'll never find Irma without the Heart. We can't just start flying around the whole planet and hope to stumble across her. Not only is that unlikely to happen, but it would take years to check every nook and cranny of Meridian."

"And we don't even have a place to start." Cornelia chimed in. "Will, can't the Heart track the Knights through the fold they made?"

"Not that I know of." Will glared at the little jewel; not for the first time she wondered why it had chosen _her_, of all people, to carry it. Didn't it know that Will Vandom was just a scared little kid who hated math and hated pressure? Her friends were looking to her to make everything alright; and she didn't have the first clue how to do that! She had no idea how they were going to find Irma; but one thing she did know was that the Knights of Vengeance were going to **_pay_** if they had hurt Irma in any way! They were going to be sorry they had ever been born!

Will saw Taranee wince; _oops, must have been broadcasting. Sorry about that T…_

Taranee nodded imperceptibly. She knew how Will felt; Taranee wanted Irma back just as badly as anyone. She had been trying to contact the Water Guardian ever since she had been taken. At times, Taranee thought she felt…_something_, though she couldn't be sure. It was like trying to watch a fuzzy TV; you could barely see your program behind all the fuzz, and occasionally, you could hear a few words, though mostly you just heard static. _Hmmm…._she thought, _I wonder if that means…_

"The Oracle!" Taranee's musings were interrupted by Hay Lin. "The Oracle would know where she is! He could help us find her!"

Elyon got excited. "Hay Lin, you're right! Will, try going to Candracar and see if the Oracle will help!"

Without a second thought, Will implored the Heart to take her to Candracar. A pink light began to gather around the red-head and Will closed her eyes. She knew when she opened them again she would be standing before the Oracle. She waited until the pink glow faded, then opened her eyes. Elyon and the Guardians stared back at her from the throne room.

"What happened?" Will asked, confused. "Why am I still here?

"I don't know…you glowed then….nothing." Elyon answered.

Will looked at the Heart. "What's wrong with you?" she demanded. No one was really surprised when the jewel didn't answer. Will let out a frustrated grunt and put the Heart away.

"Maybe you and Elyon together can do something." Cornelia suggested. "Combine her powers with the Heart's powers and see what happens."

Elyon and Will looked at each other. They both shrugged and Will retrieved the Heart once again. Elyon focused on the softly glowing jewel and concentrated on Irma. The smoke in the jewel seemed to clear for an instant and Will thought it was working. Then the smoke returned and the Heart looked once again as it had before. Elyon sighed and dropped her head to her chest.

"I think it was actually working for a moment Will." She said. "I think we should keep trying. But first, you guys need some rest; you're practically dead on your feet."

"We can't rest now…we have to find Irma!" Hay Lin shrieked.

"What good are you going to be to her if you collapse from exhaustion Hay Lin? I'll have somebody prepare rooms for you all. We can start again in the morning."

There was no arguing with the Queen of Meridian, so the Guardians sullenly obeyed. None of them wanted to give up now, but they didn't know what to do. Perhaps some rest would give them a fresh perspective. Hay Lin doubted she would be able to sleep at all…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma closed her eyes and ground her teeth together to keep from crying out; but despite her efforts, the occasional groan or gasp would escape. Frost was gleefully putting torch to skin, searing the Water Guardian's back. Maybe it was her affinity with water, but the fire didn't seem to be causing as much pain as Irma thought it would. That wasn't to say it wasn't causing her pain, because it most definitely_ was_! But it didn't feel any worse than a bad sunburn…at least at the moment. Nevertheless, a bad sunburn was not a pleasant feeling; Irma had had her share of those in the past. Her broken ribs, nose and sternum throbbed terribly, and she could see that her injured knee was badly swollen. Her arms and shoulders had started to tremble long ago; Irma was sure it had been at least a day since she had been captured, and the K.O.V. showed no signs of boredom with their latest hobby. The damage Gargoyle had done to her back was starting to be outweighed by the damage Frost was _now_ doing to her back.

She inhaled sharply as she felt the extreme heat touch her flesh again. Then she cried out as Frost punched her in the kidneys. _Damn it…now he knows he hurt me._ Her already ragged breathing became more ragged still, as sore kidneys mixed with broken ribs. Frost punched her again in the same spot…and again…and again…and again. Irma started to cough up blood, every contraction causing her ribs and sternum to scream with pain. Irma was tired, and she felt sick…she knew she couldn't last much longer. But that didn't seem to deter Frost any…he laughed as he burned her again. Irma felt darkness descending, and gratefully welcomed the relief of unconsciousness. But it was not to be as Raythor held smelling salts under her nose. Jolted back "awake," Irma tried to glower at her captors; but somehow she didn't think it looked all that menacing.

"You know your options Guardian." Raythor grinned. "Why put yourself through all of this? Just call your friends and get it over with."

"G-go t-t-to HELL!" Irma screamed shakily, tears of frustration and rage coursing down her cheeks.

Raythor smiled and approached his captive. He reached up to wipe the tears from Irma's face. She tried to pull away from him, but her injuries had slowed her down. Raythor easily grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her head around to face him. She grunted as he held her hair roughly.

"You would do well to be a little more polite, my dear." Raythor growled.

"And you…would do…well…to take…a…bath." Irma gasped, her burns starting to take a toll.

Raythor laughed and slapped her sharply across the face. She cried out as his hand struck her near the mouth. Her lip began to bleed, and still Raythor held her fast. "We can come to an agreement, you and I," he said. "You be nice and do what we told you to do, and we'll be nice and stop hurting you."

Irma tried to look unfazed. "What…makes you think…you've actually…hurt me?" she spat. "You guys can….so…do better…than this."

Raythor brought his face close to Irma's, and for a second she thought he meant to kiss her. But instead he veered away and pressed his lips close to her ear. "And do better we shall," he whispered.

Raythor released Irma's hair and stepped back. "Frost, let's let Miranda have a turn."

Frost reluctantly stopped burning his captive and stepped over to stand by Raythor. Miranda, who had been watching the torture quietly, stepped forward now with her cart. Irma cringed involuntarily as Miranda brought the knife she had been playing with before dangerously close to the Guardian's neck. Then, with an unnatural grin, Miranda swiped at Irma's cheek, opening a small cut. Irma gasped as her cheek began to bleed. It seemed no more than a papercut, but somehow Irma knew Miranda was far from finished…

**Wow I think this is the shortest chapter thus far. You'll just have to wait to see what kind of damage Miranda's going to cause poor Irma. Please review if you have a second. Cheers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Irma Rokz…you totally rock! Thanks for all your reviews and your advice; as a first-time Fanfic writer, I appreciate all the advice, opinions, etc. I can get. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Disclaimer 2: WARNING: Yet more graphic violence in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

Darkness…everything was dark and quiet; she barely registered her own shallow breathing. She wasn't afraid of the dark; quite the contrary, she found it…comforting, like a soft blanket. She didn't feel angry, she didn't feel happy, she didn't feel afraid or sad…she felt….relief, like she had just completed her last final for school; all those weeks of study were finally finished and now, at last, she could rest. Then, suddenly, an acrid odor and the darkness left her. She was disappointed at the interruption of her wonderful darkness. Now she did not feel relieved…she felt terror and hopelessness. She felt fatigue and helplessness. She felt alone…oh so alone. Then she felt…pain; a crippling agony that threatened to overwhelm her senses. She heard a sharp crack and her cheek burned. From somewhere far away, she heard voices, cruel and cold. She heard malicious laughter. A flash of silver and her vision turned crimson. Another flash of silver, another splash of crimson. Again and again, silver, crimson, silver, crimson. She felt a stinging pain in her face, her chest, her stomach. Her vision turned a darker shade of red with every silvery flash. Then an intense heat from behind. She screamed as flames engulfed her body. She writhed but couldn't escape the murderous heat. She kept screaming and screaming…and screaming, until…..

"Hay Lin wake up!"

Someone was shaking her shoulders and shouting her name. Hay Lin opened her eyes and gasped. She was lying on a bed, the covers torn to shreds. She was curled into a fetal position, clutching the pillow to her chest. Taranee, in her nightclothes and without her glasses, was shaking her and imploring her to wake up. Hay Lin was sweating and shaking violently; she couldn't breathe and couldn't reconcile the fact that whatever had just happened was only a dream. She kept shaking and clutched the pillow tightly, as if it would protect her against the pain and the terror.

Taranee reached out and pulled Hay Lin to her own chest. She held the shaking Guardian tightly and murmured words of comfort in her ear. "It's ok, Hay Lin, it was just a dream. You're safe, I'm here…it's ok."

"N-no…N-no…" Hay Lin murmured. "Make it stop…please…"

"Shhhh…." Taranee whispered. "Shhhh…it's ok, it's ok."

Taranee noticed then that her friend was not just shaking, but also shivering. The Fire Guardian called up an aura of heat to surround her and her terrified friend. This was just another role Taranee played in the group: Mother Hen. Maybe it was due to her gift of telepathy, but somehow Taranee could feel the other Guardians' distress. This empathy made Taranee the natural choice for psychiatrist to her friends. It was a role she didn't mind, and was always glad to play; Taranee had that natural maternal instinct. Now as she held the sobbing, shivering Air Guardian, Taranee looked around at the bedroom. The bedclothes were scattered around the room, torn and shredded. The bed-table lamp lay shattered on the floor, and even the pillowcase sported a few rips.

Taranee let Hay Lin cry for several minutes; gradually, the shaking subsided and the tears dried up. Taranee was surprised no one else had heard Hay Lin thrashing around and screaming. Still, everyone had had a really trying day…maybe the others were just really zonked out.

When Hay Lin had finally stopped shaking completely, Taranee pulled back a little to look her friend in the eyes. Those almond-shaped brown eyes were red and swollen…and filled with terror. Taranee's own eyes narrowed with concern and she tried to read Hay Lin's thoughts…but something was blocking her. _That's strange…why can't I read Hay Lin's thoughts? _Taranee wondered. She figured she would have to settle for doing things the old-fashioned way…listen.

Taranee cupped Hay Lin's chin in her hand and used her thumb to dry the Air Guardian's cheek. Hay Lin smiled at her friend gratefully and placed her own hand over Taranee's.

"Wanna talk about it?" Taranee asked.

Hay Lin cast her eyes downward, and explained all about her nightmare. Taranee listened raptly, never interrupting until Hay Lin brought her eyes shyly back to the Fire Guardian's face. Hay Lin wrapped her arms around herself and started shivering again. Taranee extended her right hand and created a small ball of flame that wouldn't burn, but still emitted heat and warmth. She placed the little ball in Hay Lin's lap to keep her warm and offer a small amount of comfort.

Hay Lin smiled at the gesture. "Taranee, you always know what to do; I don't deserve a friend like you."

"Where did _that_ come from? You're a good person Hay Lin…never think otherwise. It wasn't _your_ fault either that Irma was captured."

"Reading my thoughts again?"

"I don't have to. You're Irma's best friend; you're bound to take this the hardest. You're always the cheerful one; you think it's your job to keep everybody else cheerful, positive and happy. But who makes the happy one happy when the happy one isn't happy? I would also be willing to bet you promised Irma sometime in the past that you would always be there for her, right? Now she's been captured and you didn't prevent it. So here you are torn between your self-imposed duty to always be cheerful for the sake of everyone else, and your alleged betrayal of your best friend, which makes you angry, scared, and tad bit uncertain. You're wondering how you can be cheerful when Irma is in potential danger, yet you feel you have to be; otherwise everyone else will just fall apart. How close am I?"

Hay Lin's mouth dropped…Taranee _had_ to be reading her thoughts to figure all that out. That pretty much summed up how Hay Lin felt…with one small exception.

"You're right on Taranee, but there's one thing you missed. My dream, it didn't exactly feel like a dream…it felt more like….like….something real."

"You mean like a vision? Like the one you had of Elyon and the throne?"

"Yeah, exactly! Only this time, it's not Elyon I'm dreaming about; it's…it's…"

Hay Lin's eyes welled up again and she collapsed onto Taranee's shoulder. Taranee patted her back and tried to comfort her friend.

"Oh Taranee…I felt so much pain and loneliness. If that _was_ a vision, and that _was_ Irma, then she's in real trouble. There was just so much pain……!"

"Shhh, shhhh…it's ok now; we'll find her. We're not giving up; Irma's strong, she'll be alright."

But Taranee couldn't help wondering who she was trying to convince…Hay Lin or herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma was getting weaker from her multiple injuries and the loss of blood. Miranda seemed to be an expert with a knife, and she knew just how deep to cut to inflict pain without actually endangering life. Irma now had dozens of little cuts all over her face and body. Blood dripped to the floor from myriad wounds, and Irma felt sure she would pass out any second…at least she _hoped_ she would. But every time she would start to feel faint, Raythor would come along with his blasted smelling salts. Who knew you could still smell _anything_ through a broken nose? Well, now Irma knew you could. Every time she would be jolted awake, only to experience more "bloodletting." At Miranda's instructions, Frost would occasionally "cauterize" some of the cuts with his "torch;" to keep her from bleeding to death no doubt.

The worst had been when Miranda had started cutting her back. Irma had cried out when she felt the blade slice into her burns. She had writhed then, trying to get away from the blade and the pain. But it was no use; the manacles held her fast…there was no escape. By Irma's best guess, it had been two or three days since she had been captured. She had expected her friends to rescue her by now; but they hadn't shown. Irma was starting to feel desperate and hopeless. She knew the Knights would never let her go, and they would never stop hurting her. Somehow she knew that even if she _did_ call for her friends, she _still_ wouldn't be released. The only thing that would change would be that Irma could listen to their pain-filled cries instead of just her own. She was having trouble thinking of anything but the pain; she was just about ready to give up.

Miranda sliced into Irma's stomach again; this time much deeper than the rest. Irma gasped and groaned; she let her head fall back and prepared to welcome the relief of unconsciousness. But that relief never came, as Frost delivered a hammer blow that smashed her collarbone. Irma cried out, no longer caring if they knew they had hurt her; mostly because they already knew. Her head pitched forward from the force of the blow, and she coughed violently. Frost punched her in the mouth, and this time Irma spat out teeth. She moaned in pain and dropped her head to her chest, too weak to hold it up anymore.

Raythor stepped forward and cupped Irma's chin in his hand. He forced her head up so he could look in her eyes. He was pleased to see those eyes had lost much of their sparkle and mischievousness; now they held only reflections of agony. _Good,_ he thought, _she's almost broken._ "It's in your power to stop all this, Guardian," he told her. "Just call to your friends and all this pain can end."

Irma stared into Raythor's eyes; she knew he was lying but his offer was tempting nonetheless. Maybe, just maybe, her friends could overcome whatever trap the K.O.V. had laid for them. And if they could do that, then they would be able to rescue her from this hell. She thought about it…but only for a few seconds. She couldn't deliberately lead her friends into a trap that might kill them; Sergeant Lair's daughter was no traitor! The world needed the Guardians of the Veil and Irma trusted her friends to get the job done even if they were a member short. If the world required the Water Guardian's blood, then Irma was prepared to give it. If the world required the Water Guardian's pain, then Irma was prepared to endure it. And if the world required the Water Guardian to make the ultimate sacrifice, then Irma was prepared to offer it. Her dedication to her duty as a Guardian and as a friend far outweighed anything else; and Irma found new strength to hold on just a little longer.

"Well Guardian?" Raythor demanded.

Too weak to speak, Irma let her hands do the talking. She fixed her lips into what she hoped was a defiant growl and extended both middle fingers.

Raythor smiled. "Very well…it continues then."

Miranda came forward with a pair of pliers and fixed them onto one of Irma's fingers. Irma barely had time to panic before Miranda squeezed and twisted the pliers, breaking her captive's finger. Irma screamed in pain; two fingers later and she was unable to hold the tears back any longer. _Me and my delusions of grandeur…!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Morning dawned in Meridian bright and clear. The Guardians had gathered in Elyon's throne room, ready to come up with a rescue plan. Now all they needed was a location from which to rescue…

"Everybody here then?" Will asked. She looked tired but determined. "Alright, good. Elyon and I have been up all night trying to combine our powers into something helpful; unfortunately, we were unsuccessful. The Heart still only shows that smoky stuff, and we're no closer to finding Irma."

The faces of the other Guardians fell; they had been hoping that the combination of powers would help.

Will continued. "We're not leaving Meridian until we find Irma. With this in mind, I created Astral Drops of everyone and sent them back to Earth. They can pinch-hit for us while we do more important things."

Cornelia nodded approvingly; Will was thinking exactly as a good leader should…always focus on the task at hand. She hadn't let her emotions control her logic and had taken steps to ensure the Guardians wouldn't be missed back on Earth.

"Maybe we're going about this all wrong," Taranee spoke up. "Maybe we shouldn't be trying to enhance the Heart of Candracar; maybe we should try enhancing something else."

"Go on…" Will encouraged.

Taranee glanced at Hay Lin, who nodded. The Fire Guardian took a deep breath, "Hay Lin had a dream last night; but we both think it was more like a vision. Remember when Hay Lin was having that dream about Elyon and the throne, and Yan Lin told us the Air Guardian can often sense stuff like that? Well I think this time Hay Lin was Irma and she was experiencing some of what Irma may be experiencing now."

Hay Lin went on to describe her nightmare and the pain and hopelessness she felt. Taranee finished by describing Hay Lin's condition when she finally managed to wake her up. "Hay Lin was sweating and shaking all over. Her bedclothes were shredded and the lamp was smashed. It took fifteen minutes before she could stop crying and shaking."

Hay Lin looked at the floor, embarrassed at being such a wuss. Presently she looked up to gauge the others' reactions. Cornelia had folded her arms and her eyes looked as if they could melt steel. Taranee had moved closer to Hay Lin to offer support. Will was rooted to the spot, her eyes wide with horror. And Elyon…Elyon had sat back down on the steps and covered her mouth with her hand. Tears streamed freely down the young queen's cheeks.

"I can't even _imagine_ that kind of pain let alone think of anyone being forced to endure it. It makes me sick…!"

Cornelia sat down next to Elyon and put a comforting arm around her best friend's shoulders.

Will finally shook her head as if coming out of a trance. "So Taranee, you think we should try to enhance Hay Lin's dreams and try to get Irma's location that way?"

Taranee shrugged. "It's worth a shot isn't it?"

Will closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. It sounded like the last dream had really done a number on Hay Lin; now they were talking about _enhancing them!_ Will had no doubt that Irma was in serious trouble, but was she willing to put another of her friends in danger for the sake of finding her? Was it worth it? Will knew what Hay Lin's answer would be; after all Irma was her best friend and Hay Lin would probably die for her if she thought it necessary. Cornelia would probably disagree with the plan in principle, but with the lack of other strategies...Will sighed…she couldn't, _wouldn't_ make this decision alone; she needed advice from her most trusted "advisor."

_Taranee, can you hear me? _Nothing…Will looked at Taranee and tried to contact her again. Still nothing. Now Will silently yelled to Taranee. Taranee jumped slightly and looked at Will, surprise on her face.

_What?_ She answered.

_What the heck was that T? I had to call you three times before you heard me; and even then I had to yell._

_Sorry Will; my telepathy has been on the fritz lately…too much sand in my head I guess. What's up?_

_Are you and Hay Lin exaggerating at all about Hay Lin's dream and her condition when you found her?_

_No, Will…not even a little. She really did a number on her room._

_Sounds like it. What would cause her to rip the bed clothes and attack her lamp like that? Was she angry?_

Will could almost "hear" Taranee thinking before she replied. _I don't think so…no definitely not. My guess is she was in an unbearable amount of pain._

_Pain? _

_Yeah; you know how if you're hurting then you grab somebody's hand and squeeze it? Well, Hay Lin didn't have any hands to squeeze, so she shredded the sheets instead._

_Do you think it's possible that Irma is really experiencing that level of pain?_

_Will, I've learned that if I can sprout wings and throw fireballs…then anything is possible._

_Good point; so what do you think? Is it worth the risk to Hay Lin to enhance her dreams?_

_Are you asking for my opinion or my advice?_

_Is there a difference?_

_Well, my **opinion** would be to take a chance. If this was a vision, then Irma is in a serious amount of pain and probably can't hold on much longer. My **advice** would be to discuss it with Hay Lin and make sure she understands what we're asking._

_Come on Taranee, you know Hay Lin won't care about the consequences to herself…this is Irma we're talking about here._

_I know, but ultimately it should be up to her…shouldn't it?_

Will sighed again. _I suppose…alright, thanks for the advice._

_Anytime, Will._

Will broke the mental connection and turned to Hay Lin. Will took the Air Guardian's hands in her own and looked into her eyes. "Hay Lin, do you understand what could happen if this goes wrong?"

"I don't care…Irma's my best friend…more like a sister really. I'll do anything to bring her back!"

"But you're putting your mind at tremendous risk by agreeing to this; do you really think Irma would want you to do that?"

Hay Lin's eyes hardened. "Well _she's_ not here to vote now, is she!"

Will opened her mouth to replay, but Hay Lin held up her hand. "Look, we don't have any better ideas right now. Irma's in terrible danger and we need to focus on _her_ not me. The only problem now is…I'm not sleepy."

Cornelia stood up, "That's actually not that big a problem; I can take care of that when the time comes."

Will bit her lip and sighed; there was no talking Hay Lin out of this. "Alright, then let's get you settled in a bedroom and see what happens."

Everyone followed Elyon down a hall and into a spare bedroom. Hay Lin settled in the middle of the bed and looked up at Cornelia expectantly. Will sat down on the bed.

"Now listen, if things get too weird, we are totally waking you up, got it?"

Hay Lin gave her leader a thumbs-up. "Got it chief!" she grinned.

Will stood up and nodded to Cornelia. The Earth Guardian raised a glowing green hand and conjured a bouquet of white and yellow flowers. Standing right over Hay Lin, Cornelia shook the flowers briskly. Yellow powder descended onto Hay Lin's face.

"Aaachoo! Oooh, bless me!" said Hay Lin. She giggled a little; some of her old cheerfulness was starting to return. Finally, they had found a way to help Irma; Hay Lin couldn't help but be a little happier.

"Count back from one-hundred," Cornelia instructed.

"One-hundred…ninety-nine…ninety-eight…ninety-sev…" Hay Lin was soon asleep, snoring softly.

Cornelia stepped back and made the flowers vanish. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Poppies," Cornelia explained. "I saw it on the Wizard of Oz."

Will grinned and shook her head. "We ought to take turns watching over Hay Lin. If things turn really ugly, do whatever is necessary to wake her up. I'll take first shift, then Taranee, then Cornelia. Let's do every four hours for now. Good?"

"Ummm…excuse me, but when is my shift?" Elyon asked.

"You have a kingdom to run Ellie; let us handle this." Cornelia answered.

"Hay Lin is my friend too, guys," Elyon protested. "I want to help!"

Will turned to Elyon. "You are helping by providing a quiet, safe spot for us. Look, if we need another watchdog, we'll come get you. For now, it's important that the people of Meridian believe everything is perfectly normal."

Elyon looked unconvinced, but she relented nonetheless.

"Alright, Cornelia, Taranee, why don't you two see if you can find any clues back at the site of the battle. It's a long shot, but maybe the Knights left something behind."

Cornelia nodded, "Sure thing Will. If there's anything to find, we'll find it."

Taranee and Cornelia left the room and Will sat down in a chair next to Hay Lin's bed. All they could do now was wait…and hope.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin gazed around the area; she saw Raythor and Miranda looking at her in satisfaction. She noticed the rock all around and heard dripping water; _am I in a cave of some sort?_

She noticed some kind of machine set against the wall across the way, but what it did, she had no idea. She couldn't see any knobs or dials, or anything else that would help her figure out what it was. As she contemplated the big metal box, she suddenly felt the pain. Horrendous, unbearable agony took her breath away. She moaned…or was that Irma who moaned? Hay Lin still wasn't exactly sure who was who, but she knew she was somehow inside Irma…at least in spirit.

_I wonder where the other Knights are. _Hay Lin had just started to notice their absence when she felt her (Irma's) head wrenched back. She heard Irma grunt and noticed her breathing become shallower. Frost leered down at her (them?) and brought his huge fist smashing down onto Irma's chest. Hay Lin and Irma cried out as pain shot through Irma's body.

"Come on Guardian," Frost taunted, "where's that biting wit now? It's only been three days and you're beat already? They told me you were tough!" He smashed her chest again, and Hay Lin's vision began to blur. Her head pounded, and blood roared in her ears. Every bone in her body screamed in pain…Hay Lin knew she would be in trouble if she "stayed" much longer. But she couldn't bring herself to leave Irma alone; to force her friend to endure this punishment alone. Hay Lin tried to talk to Irma, to comfort her friend somehow…to offer her some hope.

_Irma, can you hear me? It's Hay Lin! We're coming to get you, we just need to know where you are! Come on, help me out a bit…where are you? _She heard Irma moan again as Frost let her head fall back down to her chest. Irma coughed and Hay Lin's sides protested vehemently. Now Hay Lin could see the massive amount of blood pooled on the floor; she became agitated and frightened. _Irma! _She called desperately. _Irma you've got to hear me! We can help you, but we can't find you. Please, tell me where you are! _

Hay Lin saw Frost's fist connect with Irma's stomach and both young women grunted. Three more times, Frost beat Hay Lin's dearest friend, and three more times Irma and Hay Lin endured it together. Hay Lin's head was reeling and she felt herself fading. She was becoming confused, and was having trouble remembering what she was doing there. Then she heard a voice in her mind.

_Hay Lin, you…you c-c-c-can't be here…you have…..t-t-to go…NOW!_

Hay Lin knew it was Irma, though she sounded weak. _Irma! You can hear me! Please tell me where you are!_

_No Hay-Hay; you…..have to…..get…… outta here. She'll…..k-kill you…_

_I won't leave you; not until you help me find you!_

_It's t-t-too late……f-for me……I can't……I can't……UGHN!_

Irma cried out as Frost punched her in the kidneys.

_Irma! Irma! Come back, please! Irma…!_

_G-go Hay-Hay……I n-n-need you……to-to b-be safe…_

_And I just need you, Irma…you're my best friend, my sister. I won't leave you!_

Just then an old woman in a brown cloak strode into the room. Still unable to hold her head up on her own, Irma lifted her eyes enough to allow Hay Lin to see the hag.

_Oh no…s-she's here…Hay Lin…GO N-N-NOW!_

_I know her…that's the old woman from our nightmares! What does she have to do with this?_

_N-no time……g-g-get out…_

Hay Lin could tell that this woman scared Irma a lot…but why? The old woman raised her hand and Irma grunted as her head was forced up from her chest. Irma's breathing became more and more labored until she started to gasp for air. Hay Lin gasped along with her and started to feel light-headed.

The old woman spoke. "Who is it Guardian? Is it your leader?"

Irma remained silent. The old woman slowly began to close her fingers; as she did so, Irma's chest started to constrict. She felt as if she were being crushed in a vise. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth against the pain. Still, she did not answer the old woman…

Blood began to seep out of Irma's ears, eyes and broken nose. She began to whimper a little as the pressure built. Hay Lin was near to passing out, but she fought the sensation; she fought for her best friend…she would not abandon Irma now!

"Tell me who it is!" the old woman thundered.

Again, Hay Lin heard Irma's mental plea. "_F-f-forgive me…Hay-Hay…I l-l-love you!_

An enormous force pushed Hay Lin away. She felt herself hurtling backwards and she fought to stop it; but the force was too strong. The last thing she heard before her mental link was broken was Irma's inhuman scream of agony.

**Thus endeth Chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it. Please send some reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Let me give a shout out to Prince Vincent Black, and Lovelinelivelong639, two new reviewers. I appreciate all the reviews and advice I have gotten, and I always welcome more. Invader Spyder, lovely to hear from you again. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my most faithful reviewer Irma Rokz; this one's for you!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own W.I.T.C.H…darn it!**

**Disclaimer 2: WARNING! More graphic violence in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

"NO! IRMA NO!" Hay Lin bolted upright, once again in a bed. She looked around wildly, finally spotting Will, just rising from a chair next to the bed. Will looked sleepy and Hay Lin thought she might have just woken her leader from a nap. Hay Lin peeled out of the bed and grabbed Will's shoulders. She was just about to tell the redhead what had happened when the room began to spin. Hay Lin moaned and would have fallen had Will not caught her. Will eased the dizzy Guardian back onto the bed. She knelt in front of Hay Lin and allowed her asian friend to rest her head against her shoulder. Hay Lin held her spinning, pounding head in her hands and willed the pain to stop. She squeezed her eyes shut because the spinning room was making her sick. She took a deep breath and cried out, her left hand flying down to support aching ribs.

"Hay Lin!" Will cried worriedly. She pressed her own hand against Hay Lin's ribs, checking to see if she could feel an injury. Hay Lin hissed in pain, and Will stopped.

"Sorry Hay Lin; I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just checking for broken bones."

Hay Lin nodded feebly. By now she had "learned" how to breathe without hurting herself further. She noticed Will was back to supporting her shoulders and tried to give her leader a reassuring smile. "I'm okay Will…just a little lightheaded is all."

"Well pardon me if I don't buy that Hay Lin; lightheadedness has nothing to do with your ribs. What exactly just happened?"

Hay Lin looked into Will's brown eyes, gathering strength from her very presence. "I had another……vision, I guess. I found Irma…I talked to her. I…I…there was so much blood…and-and pain, and…."

Hay Lin's eyes widened in fear and she began to tremble. She shook her head and her eyes started to well up. Frightened, Will pulled Hay Lin to her chest and hugged her tightly. She let Hay Lin cry for a few minutes…but then she took charge. She pulled back to gaze at Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin, I can see you're upset and scared, but we need to know everything you can tell us if we're going to help Irma."

Hay Lin nodded; Will was right…again. Steeling herself against the horror she had just witnessed, Hay Lin continued. "I think I was Irma…no, that can't be right because I talked to her. Okay, I guess maybe I was _part_ of Irma for a little while because I felt everything she felt…or at least _some_ of it anyway…she was in so much pain, I doubt I felt the full brunt of it. I saw Raythor and Miranda and Frost…and that ugly old woman from our nightmares!"

Will's eyes narrowed. "What does _she_ have to do with this?"

"I don't know; Irma wouldn't tell me."

"Wait, what do you mean Irma wouldn't tell you? She's not telepathic…how could she have _told_ you anything?"

"I don't know, but I talked to her and she answered me…sort of."

"Alright, what did she say?"

"She told me to leave! She told me I couldn't be there and that she needed me to be safe! She wouldn't tell me where she is, and then she said it was too late for her!" Hay Lin's voice was becoming more and more hysterical, and Will knew she needed to calm her friend down.

"Easy Hay Lin…take a breath and try to calm down a bit." Hay Lin took a breath and tried to center her mind.

"Better?" Will asked.

"Yeah…thanks."

Will grinned, and urged Hay Lin to continue.

"Okay, so I told Irma I wasn't going to leave; then that old woman came in. Irma was so scared; she implored me to leave immediately. I refused and that old woman started asking "Who is it…" Irma didn't answer and so that evil old hag started hurting her. I felt my chest start to constrict, and I couldn't breathe. Oh Will, I think the old woman was crushing Irma! Then some force hurled me back here. Just before the mental link, or whatever it was, was broken, I heard Irma scream the most awful scream…..I've never heard anyone or anything scream like that!"

Will's eyes widened…and her concern for Hay Lin and Irma deepened. "So they're torturing Irma?"

Hay Lin nodded. "Yes…and it's so terrible! Now that I'm back here, I feel better; but when I was with Irma, the pain was so…_intense_! Will, I don't know how Irma's still alive. And not only that, I think she's trying to protect us."

"What do you mean?"

"She said the old woman would kill me. I think somehow that hag knew I was there; Irma was desperate to get me away before something happened to me." All of a sudden, something clicked in Hay Lin's mind…_forgive me. Irma asked me to forgive her…Oh my gosh! It was Irma that hurled me away…not the old woman! _Hay Lin's eyes started to well up again.

"Hay Lin? What is it?"

"I thought it was the old woman who had hurled me away…but it wasn't; it was _Irma_…she did it! She did it to protect me…"

"Hay Lin, Irma can't do that…"

"I know, but somehow she did it…I know she did. Just before I was hurled back here, Irma asked me to forgive her, and she told me...she told me…" Hay Lin's voice drifted off and a sad half-smile played on her lips.

Will was growing more and more concerned for Hay Lin's mental state. "She told you what?"

Hay Lin looked back into Will's eyes. "She told me she loved me."

Will's eyes softened. "Well of course she does Hay Lin; you're her best friend…probably more like a sister I'd wager."

"I know, but still…she's never said that before…Will I have to go back…Now!"

"Oh no; from what it sounds like we almost lost you last time. We are so not having a repeat performance."

"Will I have to go back; it's our best chance of finding her! We can't leave her alone…she'll never survive!"

"I can't risk losing _two_ of you Hay Lin! Physically you seem alright, but emotionally…sorry, it's out of the question."

"What's wrong with my emotions? Just because I want to help my best friend, suddenly I'm unstable?"

"Hay Lin, you just witnessed your best friend enduring unimaginable torture…after some fashion, you endured some of it with her. You said yourself it was intense…what do you think would have happened to you if Irma, or whoever, hadn't thrown you out?"

Hay Lin opened her mouth to reply, then stopped. She thought about what Will had just said…what _would_ have happened if she had "stayed?" Would she now be an emotional wreck? Would she be mentally insane? As the realization struck her, Hay Lin realized that Irma had just saved her life…at least in some fashion. _All the more reason I have to go back!_

"Will please, I can handle it…but I don't know that Irma can anymore."

"That's exactly my point Hay Lin. Let's say that it _was_ Irma that threw you out; what if she's unable to do that again? What if you fall into a coma, or go nuts or something because you couldn't "disconnect" in time? How do you think Irma's going to feel then?"

"I have to try…she needs me. Will, you didn't hear her…the hopelessness, the defeat…I think if someone offered to blow her head off with a LAW Rocket right now…she would welcome it. She's prepared to sacrifice everything…_everything_…for us; and I will be _dammed_ if I'm going to let her do it alone! If I can take some of the pain so it doesn't all reach her…then it's the very least I can do."

"Hay Lin…"

"You can't stop me Will; please…help me…"

Will looked into Hay Lin's shattered eyes…she knew her friend had never been more serious about anything in her life. And she was right in that Will couldn't stop her from falling asleep and having a vision; about all she could do was stop trying to enhance Hay Lin's ability to do it. But was that the best thing to do? What if Hay Lin was right, and Irma was dying at this very minute? They still had nothing to go on, and if Hay Lin really _could_ find Irma's location…but at what cost? _Do I trade one life for another? _Will's head told her it was a bad idea…but her heart said it was the only way. Irma was her friend, and it made Will physically ill to think what the Knights were doing to her. She needed help…NOW! Will sighed and helped Hay Lin back into bed. She fluffed the pillow and tightened the blanket.

Hay Lin smiled gratefully at her leader, "Thank you Will…I'll be back before you know it!"

Will blinked at her friend. "You don't know do you?"

Hay Lin's brows knit in confusion. "Know what?"

Will sighed again and sank into her chair. "Hay Lin, you've been asleep for twenty-four hours..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is it Guardian? Is it your leader?" Irma's eyes widened in fear…_she knows Hay Lin's here! I have to get her out of here now!_ But Hay Lin had already refused to leave; Irma knew she would have to force the issue. She only hoped Hay Lin would forgive her…She started to gather her newfound mental strength…but then she stopped. Her chest was tightening! The old woman was closing her fingers and Irma's chest was constricting with every inch those fingers moved. She couldn't breathe; she was being crushed in a vise! She knew Hay Lin had to be experiencing the same thing to a certain degree. While Hay Lin was there with her, Irma's pain was not as intense. The only reason she could see for this was that Hay Lin was absorbing some of the punishment meant for Irma. Irma wanted the torture to stop, but not at the expense of her best friend…_no, not just a friend; more like a sister. _

The pressure intensified and Irma felt blood vessels in her face shatter. Blood seeped from her eyes, ears and nose; she was unable to hold back her whimpers of distress. She could still feel Hay Lin within her; fighting to stay near.

"Tell me who it is!" the old woman thundered.

_No…you can't have Hay Lin you ugly hag! _Gathering her mental strength again, Irma pleaded with her best friend, her sister. "_F-f-forgive me…Hay-Hay…I l-l-love you!" _Irma saw the hag's hand begin to glow white and she hurled some sort of attack at the weakened Water Guardian. With an almighty effort, Irma used all of her mental strength to hurl Hay Lin away. She prayed the old woman's attack had not hit her friend.

The white light slammed into Irma's chest; terrible agony coursed through her body. _Lightning…it has to be…_Irma thought. The lightning seared every inch of Irma's body, right down to muscle and bone. As the lightning continued to devastate the Guardian, Irma clenched her teeth and struggled not to cry out. But the lightning had other ideas. Crackling white tendrils reached deep into Irma's chest and wrenched a bloodcurdling scream from the Water Guardian's lungs…the first real _scream_ since the ordeal had begun. It seemed to last an eternity, but finally the lightning ran its course and released its victim. Irma hung, panting and shaking; every inch of her ravished body screaming in agony. _Fire…water…bad combination. Lightning…water…worse combination._

The old woman lowered her hand and walked over to her captive. She wrenched her head up. Irma cried out and the old woman glared at her. "She's gone isn't she? You helped her escape somehow…but how did you do it?" The old woman didn't really expect an answer; which was a good thing since Irma couldn't have spoken right then anyway. "The Water Guardian has no such mental powers…"

She dropped Irma's head and walked away a few steps. Irma groaned. The old woman wracked her brain…how had she done it? Then it struck her. She turned back to Irma. "You're using my gift of enhanced mental power aren't you Guardian? Clever girl; although that gift was meant to aid you in contacting your friends, not in helping them escape. Well it would seem that _they_ have found a way to contact _you_ instead. No matter…it won't save you or them."

The old woman walked closer to Irma. She cupped Irma's chin in her hand and raised her head painfully. Irma grimaced but returned the old woman's gaze. She smiled at her captive. "You remind me so much of her…" she mused.

Irma, though desperately hurt, wanted some answers. "Who….are…you?" she gasped out.

The old woman smiled. "My name is Nerissa; I used to be one of you…long ago."

Irma was confused. "W-what?"

"A Guardian…I was once the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar. Long ago, that wretched little jewel called me Master. I was corrupted by its power, as your leader shall be eventually. 'Tis a curse, young Guardian; every Keeper has succumbed to it. I was stripped of my duties long ago for causing one of my teammates, my own Water Guardian actually, a rather unfortunate….accident. Just because that accident was fatal…"

Irma gasped and her breathing quickened. Nerissa smiled again. "Good, you fear me…yet you don't really know why. You are strong, like she was; but everybody has a breaking point."

The hand holding Irma's chin began to glow. Suddenly white-hot lightning struck Irma again. Her muscles seized and her back arched painfully. She screamed in agony again until Nerissa made the lightning stop.

"This is just a taste of what you will endure as long as you continue to defy me. And this isn't even my full power. You haven't known _real_ pain yet Guardian. Shall I show you what I can _really_ do?"

Irma barely registered Nerissa's words; she could barely breathe much less hear. Her brain couldn't connect anymore, so intense was the pain. When she didn't answer Nerissa, the old woman took it as yet another act of defiance.

Nerissa gathered her powers; she raised her hand towards the helpless Guardian. Then she released the murderous lightning.

It struck Irma square in the chest. Irma had never, in her life, felt anything like it. Her whole body was on fire! Her muscles seized and her very bones burned. All of the old cuts inflicted by Miranda were ripped open and bled anew. The burns on her back intensified and flared back up. A crushing force squeezed her chest, shattering more ribs and crushing her heart and lungs. Irma screamed louder than she ever had in her life!

"STOP! PLEASE…STOP!" Irma cried, when she could endure no more. To her relief, the lightning ceased. Tears coursed down her bleeding cheeks, and her muscles continued to seize and spasm intermittently. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, her heartbeat erratic and irregular. Nerissa raised Irma's head by the chin again. The Water Guardian hissed in pain; any touch caused her sheer agony right now.

"Do you have something to say to me now Guardian?" Nerissa looked into Irma's eyes expectantly.

Shaking uncontrollably, Irma now answered the old woman. "Kill me…please!" she begged.

Nerissa looked disappointed as she let Irma's head fall. Ignoring her captive's plaintive moan, she turned her back. "Death is not for you my dear. No, no, not death…life! You think life is hell now? Wait until you've endured this for seven or eight _centuries!_ My powers allow me to extend your life indefinitely Guardian; and I intend to do just that!" she turned abruptly and grabbed Irma's hair, forcing her head back. Again ignoring Irma's cry of pain, Nerissa continued. "I will torture you for hundreds and hundreds of years! You shall always be at my mercy…but mercy is something you shall _never_ receive!" Nerissa dropped Irma's head again and stalked away.

Just then, Irma felt a faint tickle in the back of her head…then she heard a familiar voice. "_Irma, don't give up. We're coming!" _Irma was aware of Hay Lin's presence, and her first reaction was to tell her friend to flee. But she didn't do that…she hadn't realized how alone she felt until now. She _needed_ Hay Lin more than she ever had in her life; but she couldn't let that evil old hag know about Hay Lin's presence.

Just before she reached the doorway leading further back into the caves, Nerissa suddenly stopped and turned back to face her captive. _Oh no, _Irma thought, _she knows!_ But Nerissa merely growled and hurled another lightning attack at Irma. Again, the Water Guardian screamed in agony; again her chest constricted and she felt the white-hot fire all through her body. But it didn't seem as bad this time…Irma knew Hay Lin was absorbing some of the punishment. She wanted to beg her friend to stop; she didn't want Hay Lin hurt. But Irma couldn't think…she didn't just _feel _pain…she _was_ pain! Finally, the attack ceased, and Irma was left panting and trembling. Nerissa stalked out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Irma, can you hear me? It's me, Hay Lin…please answer me!_ There was no response, and Hay Lin was scared. That attack had jarred her teeth something awful; she couldn't imagine what it had done to Irma. After all, if Hay Lin's theory was correct, then Irma was taking ninety percent of the damage, while Hay Lin took only about a tenth. But if a tenth would keep her friend alive for a little longer, then Hay Lin was glad to do it.

_Irma_, she tried again…no answer. Hay Lin wasn't sure what that attack had been, but it must have really hurt Irma. She decided to try a different tactic. _Hey Droopy Pants!_

Irma moaned then, and Hay Lin took heart. _Hah! I knew that would get you! I'm back and this time I'm not leaving until you tell me where you are!_

Irma heard Hay Lin, but her brain couldn't process her words. She closed her eyes and tried desperately to answer…to think…

_Hay-Hay…_it was so soft, Hay Lin could barely hear it. _H-h-help m-m-me…_

_That's why I'm here…I'm trying to help you. Please, where are you?_

_Don't…don't…ughn. _Irma could feel the darkness descending.

_Irma…stay with me! I know you're hurting, but I need your help! Irma…IRMA!_

Hay Lin's shout brought Irma back around. _W-wha..?_

_Irma, please don't leave me…I can't handle life without you. Who's going to make me laugh, or go mall-hopping with me, or gossip about all the cute boys at school? Who's going to plot how to spy on our friends when they're on a date, or keep the jerks from kicking sand on me at the beach? Who's going to call me at two in the morning to ask if they can copy my math homework? Irma I need you…you're not just my best friend…you're the sister I never had!_

Tears began to roll down Irma's cheeks as she listened to her best friend's words. They gave her comfort and strength. And as much as Hay Lin said she needed Irma, Irma knew _she_ needed Hay Lin even more. Steeling herself against the pain, Irma focused all her energy on her mental link with Hay Lin.

_Hay Lin…_Her head pounded, and Irma could barely think. She seemed to be fading in and out, and she wasn't sure what was real anymore. She desperately hoped Hay Lin was real. _Are you…really..h-h-here?_

_I'm really here Irma…I'm really here._

_I can't…can't…h-h-h-hold on…any…more…t-the l-l-lightning…it hurts…hurts…t-t-too…m-m-m-much…_

So _that's _what it was! No wonder it had hurt Irma so bad; Hay Lin had paid enough attention at school to know that water was an excellent conductor of electricity. Hay Lin's job had just gotten much harder; but she had to help Irma hold on. _Yes you can, you have to…I believe in you; you're strong, you can do this._

_No…no more……pl-pl-please…_

Hay Lin's heart was breaking; she couldn't bear to see Irma, the strongest person she knew, so completely broken like this. _Just hold on a little longer. We're going to find you; we're going to get you out of here! Please…try…for me._

There was a long period of silence before Irma finally answered. _Do…an-an-any…thing…for…m-m-m-my…sis…ter._

Hay Lin's heart glowed and she thought she would cry; but there was no time for that now. _Then how about you start by telling me where you are!_

_Don't……know…cave…I…th-th-think…_

_You don't know! _

_Didn't……s-see…_

_Well, ok, is there any water around? _Hay Lin knew Irma would be able to sense water; she just hoped her friend wasn't too badly injured to do so.

_Large………w-w-water_

_Like a lake or something?_

_Y-yes…_

_Okay, so we have a cave and a lake, how hard can it be now? _

_I'm…s-s-s-scared…Hay-Hay…_

Hay Lin felt her heart break even more…she knew Irma used humor to hide her fears; she had never actually _admitted_ to being scared of anything…at least not to Hay Lin. She wracked her brain for something to put her friend's mind at ease.

_It's ok Irma…I'm here. I have to leave to tell the others the information you gave me, but then I'll come right back. Come hell or high water, I won't leave you again! You're stuck with me, and together we can handle anything or anyone! I'll help you endure this torture…I think I might be absorbing some of it. So whatever I can take for you, I will._

Irma coughed and spat more blood on the ground. Hay Lin winced as she felt the pain in her own sides. Suddenly, the pain throughout her body began to intensify. She gasped as it hit her like a MAC Truck. Her head began to swim and she felt a burning sensation in her back and chest. Then, just as suddenly, the pain began to subside.

_S-s-sorry….lost…lost…my…c-c-concen…t-tra…tion…_

_Lost your concentration? What does that mean? _But Hay Lin knew the answer as soon as she asked the question. _Irma Lair, are you trying to block the pain from me? Because if you are, I am sooooo going to kick your ass! _

Irma actually giggled a little…and ended up having another painful coughing fit. But Hay Lin was right…Irma _was_ trying to mentally block the pain from reaching her best friend. She had no idea how she was doing it…it just seemed instinctual somehow. She also knew that it was _Nerissa_ who made any of this possible; Irma knew she didn't have any mental powers, and she certainly couldn't interact with Hay Lin in this way. Only Taranee had the ability to hold telepathic conversations. Nevertheless, as long as something like this was available, Irma intended to take advantage of it. For as much as she didn't want her best friend hurt, Irma knew she was broken, physically and mentally. She knew she couldn't take any more abuse and punishment. Her only chance now was the Guardians…and she needed Hay Lin to help her endure long enough for her friends to kick some K.O.V. ass and rescue her. So she accepted Hay Lin's assistance…but she refused to drop the mental block that kept the worst of the agony from her "sister."

_G-g-go…get……others…h-h-h-hurry…_

_You sure you'll be alright until I get back?_

Irma would have made a smart remark, but she didn't have the strength or energy. _Go……h-h-hurry…I…n-n-need…you…Hay Lin…_

_Ok, I'll be back real soon…I promise…and I love you too._

And just like that, Hay Lin was gone; as well as the minor shield she was inadvertently providing. More pain descended on Irma like a load of bricks, and she finally gave herself up to the darkness of unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin disengaged from Irma, and heard her cry out. She was about to return, but then she realized that Irma's only _real_ chance lay in rescue by the Guardians. So reluctantly, she left her best friend to her agony, and made her mental way back to the Palace of Meridian. She awoke to find all the remaining Guardians sacked out in her room. Will still occupied the chair next to the bed; Cornelia had dragged in another chair and lay sleeping at the other side of Hay Lin's bed; Taranee had curled up on a blanket on the floor. The Fire Guardian awoke within seconds and scrambled to Hay Lin's side. Hay Lin was dizzy and still felt sore from her latest "encounter" with the Knights of Vengeance; but she needed to pass on what she had learned quickly so she could get back to Irma. She grabbed Taranee's hand.

"Wake the others," she implored. "I know how to find Irma.

**Alright that's it for Chapter 7. I probably won't be able to update until Monday, but who knows? Keep those lovely reviews coming folks! Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good day to everyone! You guys totally rock! All the reviews are so helpful, so thank you for taking time to review for me. A shout out goes to my two new reviewers, May and Visigoth29527; thanks so much for your comments. On a side note, May's review is written in Spanish. May I am so totally impressed that you are bi-lingual, but my Spanish really sucks. Someone who speaks Spanish, please send me a private message and translate. I think I know what it says, but it would be nice if someone can tell me for sure. Anyway, gracias May just the same! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H……sigh….**

**Disclaimer 2: WARNING! More graphic violence here…in fact it has been suggested that this chapter receive an "M" Rating...which may not be a bad idea.**

**_Disclaimer 3: Pay attention to Disclaimer 2...I mean it; not for the weak stomach. Still it's a good chapter, so make your own decision._**

**Chapter 8**

_**SMACK!**_

Irma was dragged back to consciousness in the rudest manner possible…a slap across the face. Raythor grinned as his captive grunted and painfully opened her eyes. "Time to wake up Guardian…school's in session!" he said.

Irma tried to glower at Raythor, but she just didn't have the energy. So instead she closed her eyes again and tried to brace herself for more punishment. _At least Nerissa isn't in the room right now,_ she thought. Nerissa's lightning attacks had driven away any fight Irma had left in her shattered body. She hated to admit it, but she was thoroughly broken in every way. She had been beaten, burned, cut, twisted, crushed, taunted; all of these she could bear a little longer…she _knew_ she could. But the lightning…she couldn't handle that. _Has to be my affinity with water,_ she thought. Whatever the reason, she couldn't take another attack like that last one; she would do anything to keep that from happening again.

Irma thought of Hay Lin and how disappointed she would be if she knew what Irma was thinking. Irma silently kicked herself for being so weak; for begging Nerissa to kill her! What kind of Guardian was she anyway! _Nerissa throws a few lightning bolts_ _at you and suddenly you're a quivering mass of spineless Jello!_

_But the lightning hurts soooooo much! One lightning attack causes more damage than six weeks' worth of Frost's beatings._

_Yeah maybe, but you are a Guardian of the Veil. It's your **job** to be in situations like this…to save the people of Earth and Meridian from having to go through Hell like this!_

_Hello! I never **asked** to be a Guardian…in fact I don't recall even getting to **vote** on the matter!_

_You wouldn't have said no anyway!_

_That is completely beside the point! And if I had known **this** was gonna be part of the deal…I might have said no…_

_If you had known this was gonna be part of the deal, you would have **insisted** on being the one to go through it…just as long as your friends were safe._

The "weak" part of Irma's personality struggled to find a comeback…but it couldn't. The fact was the "warrior" side of Irma was right. She _did_ have a responsibility to the people of Earth and Meridian. Situations like this came with the territory, and she _was_ glad that _she_ was the one experiencing it and not her friends. Well, okay maybe not _glad_ exactly, but still……………….And Irma was proud, _damn proud,_ to be the Water Guardian! Like or not, it was a part of her and she couldn't give it back; even if she wanted to. Thoughts of her friends gave her strength…and Irma felt a little calmer.

It was then that Irma noticed a small difference in her attire: her bra was gone! In its place was a blue bikini that tied behind her neck. It wasn't much, but it was enough to preserve her modesty. Under different circumstances, Irma would have found this to be a curious gesture; however, now it barely registered as…

_**CRACK!**_

Irma cried out as the cruel lash struck her already ravaged back. Frost grunted with satisfaction as he pulled the whip back to strike again. He cracked it against Irma's back and smiled at her cry of pain. He took pride in his work and gained satisfaction from his captive's distress. He cracked the whip again and wrapped it around to Irma's ribs. Blood flowed anew from the Guardian's back and ribs; Frost loved the way the lash cleaved flesh from bone. Again and again he cracked his whip at Irma's back; each time the Water Guardian struggled not to give Frost the satisfaction of hearing her tremendous agony…each time to no avail. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she welcomed the oblivion of unconsciousness. _Hay Lin……………where are you?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Wake the others; I know how to find Irma."

Taranee immediately sent a mental wake-up call to the other Guardians. The Fire Guardian had been mentally monitoring Hay Lin for a few hours; ever since everyone had called it quits and succumbed to sleep. Taranee had chosen to bed down on the floor so she wouldn't be too comfortable; she didn't want to miss any change in Hay Lin's mental state. Taranee had been awoken twice when she felt great distress from Hay Lin, but it hadn't lasted for long. Now as the other Guardians began to stir, Taranee noticed Hay Lin seemed a little the worse for wear. Her eyes seemed far away, and you didn't need perfect vision to see the pain behind those black, almond-shaped pools. Whatever had happened, it had affected Hay Lin physically.

Taranee placed a hand on Hay Lin's shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Hay Lin nodded slowly; she was still dizzy from the old woman's lightning attack against Irma. Her insides felt jarred and her skin still burned a little. But this wasn't the time to dwell on it. "I'm fine Taranee," she lied.

Hay Lin knew Taranee didn't buy it, but they had more important things to worry about right now. She mentally pleaded with her dark-skinned friend, _Please Taranee, just let it go!_

Taranee's eyes narrowed, but she nodded slightly; she would respect Hay Lin's wishes…for now.

"You're awake!" Cornelia observed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Hay Lin said quickly. "More importantly, I think I know how we can find Irma!"

Will knew Hay Lin was being less than truthful about her condition, but figured the asian girl wouldn't talk about it until she had spilled her information about Irma's location. So Will went with the flow; "How?" she asked.

"Irma thinks she's in a cave of some sort and she's near a large body of water…like a lake or something."

Cornelia was confused. Even though Will had filled her and Taranee in on Hay Lin's last "dream," Cornelia still didn't understand how _any_ of this was possible. "She _thinks_ she's in a cave near a lake? Since when is Irma telepathic? And for that matter, since when can _you_ interact with somebody in your dreams, or visions, or whatever they are?"

"I don't know; I just know that I talked with her and that's what she said."

"Did she say anything else?" Will asked.

Hay Lin hugged her knees to her chest. "Not really…she was so weak she barely knew I was there." Her voice dropped to barely more than a whisper. "They've hurt her so much……………the beatings, the burnings……………so much blood. Now the lightning…" Hay Lin shuddered.

"Lightning?" Taranee squeaked.

Cornelia cringed. "Lightning…water…bad combination." She muttered.

Will knew Irma was in trouble before, but throwing lightning into the mix made it all that more vital they get to Irma _now_! "Cornelia, go wake Elyon and ask her to come in here please."

Cornelia left without a word. Hay Lin held her throbbing head in her hands and groaned. That was enough for Will.

"Alright Hay Lin…tell me how you're _really_ feeling." The redhead demanded.

Hay Lin really didn't want to talk about it, but she knew an order when she heard one. "I feel all dizzy and everything hurts. Before, I felt like I had been hit by a truck, but I was wrong. Now I _know_ I've been hit by a truck; then he backed up and hit me again. But I'll be okay…really."

Will looked skeptical, but she knew it was the only answer she was going to get out of Hay Lin.

"Guys, she's in sooo much pain! She's given up; she told me she can't take it anymore. I _have_ to get back to her immediately."

"No way!" two voices shouted at the same time. Taranee and Will were not going to let Hay Lin endanger her own life again.

"Just listen!" Hay Lin begged. "When I'm "with" Irma, somehow I can absorb some of the punishment so it doesn't all reach her. She _needs_ that or she won't survive! Besides, I told her I would be right back."

"Well you're just going to have to break that promise Hay Lin; I'm sure Irma will forgive you. I can't let you put yourself in that kind of danger again." Will retorted.

"Besides," Taranee spoke up, "we're going to need you when we confront the Knights of Vengeance. Will's right Hay Lin; Irma's going to have to hang on herself for just a bit longer."

"She's _been_ hanging on for four days waiting for us to rescue her!" Hay Lin shrieked. "She's done her part; how can we just ask her to go it alone when there's something we can do!"

"Actually, five days Hay Lin;" Taranee said gently. "It seems these little jaunts of yours take twenty-four hours each…"

Hay Lin's eyes grew angrier. "All the more reason I have to go back. I can't, I _won't_ leave Irma to face those………those………_monsters_ alone; not when there's something I can do about it!"

Will was about to reply when Cornelia interrupted. "She's right Will." The Earth Guardian had returned with Elyon and now stood in the doorway listening to an impassioned Hay Lin argue with their leader. "If Irma's in as much trouble as we all think she is, a friendly voice could make all the difference."

"_Not _if it endangers Hay Lin's life in the process." Will replied.

"Hell-oooo; which of us actually _doesn't_ put her life in danger everyday?" Cornelia retorted. "The cafeteria food _alone_ is a constant test of bravery and endurance."

Taranee grinned in spite of the situation. Who would've thought _Cornelia_ would be trying to fill in for Irma?

Will opened her mouth but Cornelia held up her hand. "Look Will, we all know you feel responsible for this whole mess; you're wrong, but that's not going to change your mind. We also know you don't want another trauma on your head by allowing Hay Lin to put herself at risk; but the fact is this: if Hay Lin goes, Irma has a much better chance of survival. In addition, the chances of Hay Lin actually suffering some kind of permanent damage, beyond her _normal_ teenage brain damage and mortally wounded fashion sense, are fairly slim. So, what's the problem here? Let the pipsqueak go."

Hay Lin thought she should probably feel insulted, but she couldn't help feeling grateful to Cornelia. She looked at Will hopefully.

Will sighed and glanced at Taranee. _How do you feel T?_

_As weird as it sounds, I actually agree with Cornelia. I've been reading Hay Lin's thoughts a little and I can tell you she's not telling us even a tenth of the horror. Something has her seriously freaked Will; and I think we both know it has everything to do with what's happening to Irma. You don't understand how much courage it's taking for Hay Lin to want to go back._

_Pardon?_

_Will, Hay Lin is **terrified! **Even though it's for Irma, I know Hay Lin would give darn near **anything** not to have to go back. This is a huge sacrifice for her, and I don't think she would do it for just anybody. _

_If she's so scared, why should we let her go?_

_Because she **needs** to. She believes Irma will die if she doesn't go back. Whatever it is they've done to her, it's worked…Irma is completely broken. She's given up; and if we don't do something drastic right now, there won't be anything left to rescue._

_I see. I know you wouldn't exaggerate Taranee. What else have you read?_

_Nothing much else; my telepathy still isn't working quite right._

_Somehow I doubt that's because of sand anymore…what's going on?_

_I don't know, but it's not really the issue right now._

_Alright, thanks for the advice Taranee._

_Sure Will._

"Elyon, would you come over here please?" Will asked.

Elyon walked into the middle of the room. She shot Hay Lin a comforting glance and turned her attention back to the Guardian leader.

"Hay Lin says Irma's in a cave near a large body of water. You know Meridian a lot better than we do; can you think of a place that matches that description?"

Elyon raised her hand and a map of Meridian appeared in the air. "I think we can eliminate the desert areas," she said, "and the poles are probably out too." As she said this, the poles and desert sections disappeared from the three-dimensional map.

"There are three major lakes in Meridian, and maybe a dozen smaller ones." Elyon continued. "One of the major lakes is in a heavily populated area, so that one seems unlikely, agreed?"

"Agreed." The Guardians echoed.

Another section disappeared from the map. "Several of the smaller lakes are in more forested-type areas, and I don't think caves are likely to be there." A few more areas disappeared from the map.

"I would say these areas are your most likely locations." Seven areas on the map flashed orange. "I can't really narrow it down any more than that." Elyon said regretfully.

"That's ok Ellie, you did great." Cornelia praised.

"I agree." Will said. "Okay guys, we'll have to check them all. Since Hay Lin will be staying here, Taranee I'll need you to use your telepathy to see if you can…I don't know…_sense?_...if Irma is near. Cornelia, I need you to stay with Hay Lin; you'll need to watch over her and make sure nothing terrible happens while she's asleep."

"No problem Will; but I have just one question…"

"What's that?"

"Okay, I know Taranee is a bad-ass and everything, but still….you'll be seriously outnumbered. How are the two of you going to take on all the Knights of Vengeance by yourselves?"

"We won't," Will replied. "When we find where Irma is being held, I'll fold us back here and pick you two up. That way, we'll all get a chance at a little pay-back! Other questions?"

No one responded, so Will turned to Hay Lin. "You know I don't like this, but I like the alternative less. We've haven't found a way to wake you yet, you've always woken _yourself _up, so hopefully Elyon can help with that. Needless to say, however it works, prepare yourself for an abrupt and probably rude awakening."

"Thank you Will; thank you for trusting me."

"It has nothing to do with trust Hay Lin; I just don't want you to get hurt……so make sure you bring yourself back in one piece; got it?"

"I won't let you down chief!" Hay Lin flashed her leader a thumbs-up. She dropped her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

Will turned to Elyon. "Elyon, since I won't be here with the Heart to enhance Hay Lin's dreams, I'll need you to take over in that respect."

"Don't worry about that Will; _you_ just focus on finding Irma." Elyon replied.

Will nodded. "Ready Taranee?"

"Ready Will."

"Alright then; we'll see you when we've found Irma." said Will.

With a final glance at Hay Lin, Will created a fold and she and Taranee charged through.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma was awake again. Frost had abandoned his whip for now and had returned to using his heavy fists; there was just something about skin to skin contact that satisfied Frost in a way a weapon could not…He was merrily focusing on his captive's face; she was just a little too beautiful for his taste. So far he had managed to hit her hard enough to make her right eye close. He continued to beat her entire body, focusing more-so on her head and torso. Her cries of pain made him smile, and her ragged breathing gave him satisfaction. Never again would the mouthy Guardian insult him or taunt him; he would make her **_pay_** for every belittling comment she had made. He felt all-powerful now; she was helpless and he was in complete control. He wanted her to beg for mercy just so he could laugh in her face!

"Come on little Guardian, beg for mercy and I'll stop." Frost cooed. "That's all you have to do."

Irma answered him nothing, so he hit her again in the ribs. She groaned and he grinned. "Just a little begging…that's not so hard is it?"

Again Irma answered him nothing. He walked behind her and punched her in the kidneys. This time she cried out and continued to whimper a bit. He punched her again and again. Still she would say nothing. He wrapped his huge hand around her neck and squeezed until she nearly passed out. Though she coughed and sputtered, she still refused to beg. He punched her in the stomach and she spat blood. He punched her again and again until she fell unconscious. Raythor woke her with his smelling salts, and Frost beat her some more. Still, the Water Guardian said nothing.

"I know you can speak, because you can scream. BEG GUARDIAN!" Frost shouted.

"N-n-n-never, you…big….u-u-gly…b-b-brute!"

With a cry of rage, Frost hit her so hard her head twisted halfway around. Irma was unconscious again; Frost slapped her back awake. He put his face close to his captive's. "I _will_ see you BEG Guardian!" he spat.

He walked around behind her and grabbed hold of one of her wings. Bracing his foot against a stalagmite, he pulled with all his might.

Irma screamed! It felt as if someone was pulling out a bone through her back. The pain was exquisite; different from the lightning, but certainly a close second. Frost continued to pull and Irma heard a ripping sound. She was sure Frost wouldn't quit until he had managed to shred her wings…or rip them from her back…or both. Her head was spinning; the pain was too much! But she knew that even if she passed out, it wouldn't save her. The only thing that _might_ make him stop was if she _begged_ him to stop. Still, she had no hope that he would stop even then.

Suddenly, she felt a different sensation…Miranda had begun cutting Irma's wings. She laughed gleefully as she cut away a thin strip of the fluttery membrane. Irma screamed and writhed in pain; Miranda may as well have been skinning the Water Guardian alive! Frost punched her in the back to make her quit. Momentarily paralyzed, Irma hung motionless as Frost continued to tear and Miranda continued to cut. Irma was panicked beyond anything she had ever known.

"STOP……..!" she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Frost let her wing go, and Miranda ceased cutting. Walking around to the front, Frost grabbed Irma's chin and leered in his captive's face.

"What was that Guardian? I couldn't quite hear you…"

Irma closed her good left eye and shook her head. "I…..said…..s-s-stop."

"Stop…what?" Frost leered.

"Stop……." Irma gasped.

"What's the magic word?" Frost taunted.

Irma gasped as a new wave of pain rolled over senses. "P-p-please………s-s-stop."

Frost grinned evilly. "Not good enough little fairy; I recall telling you to _beg_!"

Irma's tears increased as Frost took the last thing from her that she had left…her pride. "P-p-please…….I'm…b-b-b-beg-g-ging……you…..s-s-stop."

Frost smiled, "That's better; show some respect." He dropped her chin and walked around to Irma's back. "Unfortunately for you, I have no sense of honor." He punched her kidneys again and laughed at her strangled cry of pain. Then he grabbed hold of her wing again and continued trying to pull it from the Guardian's back. Miranda took her cue and continued slicing. Irma screamed all the more….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I hope it's okay and meets with your approval. I promise we'll see a rescue, or at least an attempt, in the next chapter. So those of you faithful readers who are getting a bit tired of me beating up Irma (as am I), hang on until chapter 9. As always, I appreciate any and all reviews. Cheers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter; I appreciate all your comments. Originally, I was going to make the following chapter part of the last chapter; but then the chapter would have been way too long. I think it's just about time for some payback; besides, Irma's done enough, don't you think? So let's see how it goes!**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know by now that I don't own W.I.T.C.H.**

**Disclaimer 2: Y'all know by now as well that my chapters can tend to get a little violent. This is the last time I will post this kind of Disclaimer; mostly because I'm tired of posting it. You have been sufficiently warned…**

**Chapter 9**

"STOP! You FOOLS! What do you think you are doing!" Nerissa had heard Irma's horrible screams and had returned to see what was happening. It wasn't that she particularly cared about the Guardian's well-being, quite the contrary; however, she didn't want her captive killed…at least not yet. Those kinds of screams thus far had been reserved for Nerissa's lightning attacks; the old sorceress knew Irma was tough and stubborn…she wouldn't scream like that unless she couldn't help it. Thus, Nerissa had been concerned that her lackeys were getting a little too overzealous in their "work." And she was right…

Frost and Miranda immediately ceased ravaging Irma's wings. Frost stepped out from behind his captive and gazed at Nerissa questioningly. "Beg pardon Mistress; we were just trying to separate the Guardian from her wings."

Nerissa felt like blasting Frost into a million flaming particles for his incredible stupidity; but she controlled her temper enough to allow the big man to live. "Fool!" she repeated. "You may as well pull her arms off! A Guardian's wings are every bit a separate appendage as an arm or a leg; they are as inseparable as a finger to a hand! Had you managed to succeed in your endeavor, the Guardian would have died from shock or massive hemorrhaging! My entire plan would have been ruined!" she screamed the final sentence to punctuate her anger.

Frost's eyes widened in fear. "I'm sorry Mistress…I didn't know…" he stammered.

"That is _abundantly_ clear," Nerissa growled. She walked over to Irma and raised her captive's chin with two fingers. The Guardian was unconscious and Nerissa saw no reason to change that………yet. She rubbed her thumb across her captive's fresh tears, and for a moment a shadow of memory passed over her ancient eyes. _So much like Cassidy…_she thought; then Nerissa shook herself free of such useless nostalgia. She dropped Irma's chin and turned to Raythor.

"Has she been thoroughly broken then?"

"Aye Mistress, she has indeed." Raythor answered. "I imagine she'll do anything you want right now."

Nerissa turned back to Irma and cocked her head. _Good,_ she thought, stroking Irma's bloody and swollen cheek. _The time is near, little Guardian. Soon this will all be over…_

"I must prepare…send word when the Guardian has awakened." Nerissa ordered. "For now, let her sleep; let her hope; it will make the final blow that much sweeter." With that she turned and stalked out of the room.

Frost looked disappointed, but he didn't dare defy Nerissa. He contented himself with popping Irma in the back of the head with his open palm. He thought he heard a soft moan, but decided quickly it was only his imagination. He stalked over to stand beside Raythor.

Raythor, registering his companion's gloom, placed a hand on Frost's big shoulder. "Cheer up Mate; it won't be long now…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From somewhere far away, Irma heard an angry voice shouting. She didn't know what the voice was saying, but she knew the voice belonged to Nerissa. _Not again! Please not again! _Irma thought to herself desperately. She had dimly noted that Frost and Miranda had stopped abusing her wings; and for that small miracle she was grateful. She guessed that Nerissa was angry with Frost and Miranda for trying to pull her wings off; if the old woman truly was a former Guardian, then she certainly understood a Guardian's relationship to her wings. Most likely, she had become angry because she knew the resulting trauma would have killed Irma! _Wait a minute, how come I can think clearer all of a sudden?_

Irma decided to take a chance. _Hay Lin…?_

Nothing. Irma released a few tears at the extreme disappointment. She had been so sure Hay Lin had returned; it was the best explanation for her sudden mental clarity. Irma had known nothing but unbearable agony over the last…she didn't know how many days. That level of pain made it virtually impossible for her to put two coherent thoughts together, much less reason out a situation. But when Hay Lin had suddenly popped in the first time, Irma had felt better. The pain wasn't as intense, and her mind felt clearer. Hay Lin's second appearance had had a similar effect; although it wasn't quite as effective as the first appearance, owing to the fact that Irma had endured significantly more abuse between "visits." Now she had experienced a moment of clarity, but she could already feel it fading; she was again swallowed up in agony.

Irma sensed the old hag close to her. The Guardian pretended to be unconscious as Nerissa lifted Irma's chin. The Water Guardian fought not to cringe from revulsion as she felt a dry, withered thumb wipe her tears. She felt the hand leave her face and drop her chin. She heard the old woman's voice again, but couldn't make out her words. Then she felt a dull pain in the back of her head. She moaned and then caught herself. _You're supposed to be unconscious you dimwit!_ She hoped no one had heard her. When nothing else happened, she relaxed a little.

Then she felt it………a small tickle at the back of her brain. She struggled to remember what that tickle meant. But the pain had descended on her in full force once again. She was having trouble remembering her own _name_ at this point, much less what that tickle at the back of her brain meant.

_Irma…can you hear me? It's Hay Lin; I'm back!_

Irma did not answer and Hay Lin became frightened. _No, I can't be too late! IRMA!_

Still no answer. Hay Lin mentally kicked herself for her cowardice. She had returned, only to shy away from the intense pain she felt. It was so intense that she knew Irma couldn't be blocking anything this time. However the Water Guardian was doing it, Hay Lin hadn't experienced as much pain as Irma because the latter claimed she was blocking the worst of it from reaching Hay Lin. Although Hay Lin had appreciated her friend's gesture, she had also been angry that Irma was _still_ trying to keep her friends from being hurt. Irma had more than done her part…it was time for someone else to take the pain for a while. Hay Lin had been fully prepared to do that for her best friend…but when she had arrived, she had found the pain to be much more intense than she was expecting. She had not been prepared for that level of sheer _agony_, and as a result, she had shied away. She had heard Irma mentally cry out for her friend, and for that reason, Hay Lin had returned. _If Irma can take it, then so can I!_ Hay Lin was determined to stick by her friend no matter what…

_IRMA ANSWER ME! _Hay Lin "shouted." Why wasn't she answering! Hay Lin would never forgive herself if her moment of weakness had cost Irma her life or her sanity. Hay Lin started to cry, her fear overcoming her emotional control.

_Hay Lin? _

_IRMA! You're alright…thank goodness!_

_D-d-define….alright……_

Hay Lin would have laughed with relief under different circumstances. _You're still alive. I was so worried when you didn't answer…_

_Th-th-th-thought…you…w-were………………hallu…cin…a…tion…_

_Well I'm really here; and the Guardians are coming. You have to hang on. _Hay Lin had no idea how Irma was still hanging on; the pain the Air Guardian was experiencing already threatened to overwhelm her senses. But if Irma could hang in, then so could Hay Lin; she wouldn't fail her sister again! She steeled herself and tried to block out the worst of the pain. Irma was talking again, and Hay Lin listened closely to the barely whispering Guardian.

_M-m-machine……no……powers…_

_Machine? You mean that ugly boxy thing in the corner?_

_Ughn…_

_I'll take that as a "yes." What about the machine? _

_P-p-powers……_

_Machine, no powers…let me think………Oh do you mean the machine blocks your powers?_

_Yes…_

_Will it block all of our powers?_

_Y-yes…_

_Well that could be a problem…_

_T-t-trap…M-m-machine…T-trap…_

_Yeah Will already figured this whole thing is a trap. I wouldn't worry too much about it; Will's pretty smart…_

_Ughn…_Irma felt herself fading.

_Hey don't you go anywhere! Irma stay with me please…I can't handle this alone!_

_N-n-not……a-alone…Hay-Hay…_

Hay Lin knew appealing to Irma's protective nature would succeed. _You're not alone either Irma. I'm here…it's going to be okay. We're gonna get you out of here and get you some help. I need you to believe that; to believe me._

_I………do…_

Hay Lin wracked her aching brain for something to say. She figured it would be a good idea to try some normal conversation; maybe it would take Irma's mind off the pain for a little while. _How are you feeling?_ Hay Lin could have kicked herself!

_F-f-fan…tas…tic………y-you?_

_Sorry, it was the first thing that came to mind…I didn't mean to be insensitive. Seriously, how are you doing?_

_Too…much…………c-can't………can't………ughn…_

_Irma please try to hold on! What will I tell Martin?_

_Ughn………_

_Irma just let it go. I know you're still trying to be a hero, and I appreciate it. But I can't help you if you don't let me! _

_D-d-don't……under……s-s-stand…_

_Don't give me that; you know exactly what I'm talking about! Stop trying to protect me; I'm a big girl…I can handle it. You can't do this alone; I'm here to help you. Do you have any idea how hard it was to convince Will to let me come back? She didn't cave until **Cornelia**, of all people, convinced her I was right. You **need** me Irma…and I need you! Please………let me help you carry this._

For a few seconds, Hay Lin felt and heard nothing. Then it hit her…the most intense pain she had ever felt! She felt as though her skin was on fire, and her whole body had been crumpled up and tossed around like a basketball. _Son of a bok choy! What in the **hell** have they done to you!_

_Welcome to my……world Sis..._

_Thanks! I think……And don't you even **think** of taking it back Irma Lair!_

Irma knew it was selfish of her, but she really didn't _want_ to take it back. By giving Hay Lin half of her suffering, Irma felt so much stronger. Still, she felt guilty for caving to the pressure. _Are you okay Hay Lin?_

_I'm holding up alright…geez, your back is killing me!_

_Sorry…I never wanted this for you…_

_I know, I'm just trying to keep the mood light. _

_I'm glad you're here Hay-Hay…you have no idea how glad I am._

_I couldn't leave you all alone here. Listen, can I…………can I ask you something?_

_Anything._

_When you called me your sister, and you said that you loved me, did you really mean it? I mean, it wasn't just the desperate ravings of a soul in more pain than any twenty-three people should have to bear?_ Hay Lin wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer. What if Irma had just been so grateful to hear a friendly voice that she said something she didn't mean?

_Hay Lin, you and I have had this…………… connection since the day we first met. I know we've both felt it; and neither one of us can really explain it. All I know is I would do anything…**anything**…for you. You are as close to my sister as you can get without actually sharing my mother. I love you as my sister Hay-Hay. So, yes, I meant every word I said………_

Hay Lin knew she was about to cry with joy. She started to reply, when she heard footsteps. She felt Irma's increased fear. Hay Lin knew this was bad…

_Irma what is it?_

_It's her…Nerissa!_

_Who's Nerissa?_

_The old hag from our nightmares. Not her again…please not her…!_

Hay Lin was about to ask Irma what she feared so much about the old woman, when she felt herself fading. _NO! Not yet!_

_Hay Lin? _

_Irma!_

_Hay Lin, don't go…please…I need you!_

But it was no longer up to Hay Lin; she was being forcibly ripped away from Irma. As she felt herself hurtling away from her best friend, the last thing she heard was Irma's cry of desperation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and Taranee had been checking the areas Elyon had indicated as quickly as they could; still it wasn't fast enough for Will. She and Taranee had hardly spoken since their search had begun; both of them knew the urgency of the situation, and words were fairly unnecessary at this time. They had already checked three of the seven areas and had come up empty. Now the two Guardians landed in the fourth area. Will let Taranee walk around a bit, just listening. While her friend "listened," Will kept a sharp eye out for any sign of an ambush.

Suddenly Taranee groaned and grabbed her forehead with her hand. She turned in place and winced. Her shoulders shot up to her chin, and her face became a mask of pain. Grabbing her head in both of her hands, she staggered a few steps towards Will, then collapsed to her knees.

"Taranee!" Will screamed, rushing to the Guardian's side.

By now, Taranee had curled up in a fetal position, holding her head. She was moaning and shaking as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Will fell at Taranee's side and put her hands on the Fire Guardian's shoulders. "Taranee, talk to me! Taranee! Taranee!"

When Taranee still didn't answer, Will grabbed her under the armpits and took off into the air. She flew about two miles then landed as gently as she could with Taranee's extra weight. Looking into her friend's face, Will searched for a sign that Taranee was okay.

Taranee sighed and gradually stopped shaking. Will pulled the Guardian's hands away from her head and grabbed her in a relieved hug. Taranee winced a little, but eventually returned her leader's hug.

Will pulled back and placed her hands on Taranee's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Taranee grinned shakily, "Yeah, I'm okay Will."

Will pushed Taranee's hair out of her eyes. "You don't _look_ okay. Look at you; you're sweating…what happened?"

"I'm not really sure…all of a sudden I just felt a wave of pain and despair. I wasn't prepared for it; I guess I just lost it for a second." Taranee shuddered and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and dropped her head wearily against Will's shoulder.

Will supported Taranee as she rested. Her friend's reaction had scared the redhead more than she would have liked to admit. As Taranee rested, Will voiced the question she knew Taranee was expecting. "Do you think that could've been Irma?"

"Yeah, I think that's a pretty good possibility." Taranee replied. She lifted her head and started to stand up. Will helped Taranee to her feet and steadied her winded friend. Taranee smiled gratefully at Will.

"We have to go get the others Will."

"I know. Do you feel okay?"

"I'll be fine; let's go!"

Will nodded and produced the Heart of Candracar. Swiftly she created a fold, and she and Taranee returned to the Palace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerissa strode into the room and Raythor immediately bowed before his mistress. She ignored her field commander and continued straight to where Irma hung. She dragged her finger across the Guardian's forehead and Irma jerked awake.

"Time to wake up child; we're about to have company." Nerissa cooed.

She turned to Raythor and Frost. "Prepare yourselves…the Guardians have arrived."

**Yes, let the butt-kicking begin! I know I promised a rescue, or an attempt, in this chapter, but at least it's kind of begun. Let me know what y'all think. Thanks for taking the time to read. Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Yo! Welcome to Chapter 10! Thanks again for your lovely reviews, your advice, and your support. Irma Rokz, you get a cookie for being my most consistent reviewer! And let's all give a great big Fanfiction welcome to my new reviewer KiiroKrazyXD, aka MysteriousReviewer (raises hands in front of chest and wiggles fingers). Milord/Milady (places right hand over heart and bows deeply), I am honored…welcome to our fold (and I really _do_ mean I am honored…). Also to Ladytaurus (claps loudly and waves), welcome Milady!**

**Disclaimer: You know I'm actually getting tired of writing this same disclaimer on every single chapter; so I think I'll quit writing it. Please let me know if anyone actually misses the disclaimer. Everyone already knows I don't own W.I.T.C.H. otherwise the show would have a life-long contract, Irma would get more storylines, and Cornelia would stop talking about Caleb ALL THE DAMN TIME! Ok, now I have that out of my system…we can proceed.**

**Chapter 10**

"NOOOO! NOT YET…IRMA, IRMA!" Hay Lin was screaming and thrashing as she felt herself hurtling back towards the land of the waking. She lashed out and felt her hand connect with something. She heard an audible, "oof," but still she didn't open her eyes. From somewhere far away, she could hear someone calling her name. She knew it had to be Irma; Hay Lin _had_ to get back to her…NOW!

Hay Lin felt her arms and hands being restrained; she felt her body and legs being tied down. _No, I have to go…I have to go!_

"FOR THE LOVE OF GANDHI WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ SHUTUP!"

The screamed command suddenly brought Hay Lin out of her dream completely. She blinked in confusion and looked around. Thick green vines had wrapped themselves around her body, effectively pinning her to the bed. The bedclothes were scattered around the room and the pillow lay near the door. A lamp lay smashed on the floor, and the bedtable was overturned. Elyon was just picking herself up off the floor and Cornelia, standing by Hay Lin's bedside, was just lowering her hand, the tips of her fingers still glowing green. Hay Lin's eyes narrowed as she gazed at the carnage around her.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked.

"Hurricane Hay Lin, _that's_ what happened!" Cornelia replied. "You suddenly started going berserk! You tore the sheets off your bed, you smashed the lamp, dumped the table. Elyon figured she had better try to wake you. And look what it got her…"

Hay Lin looked at Elyon, "Oh no, what did I do?"

"You back-handed her in the chest," Cornelia replied. "Sent her flying across the room. That's why I restrained you."

Hay Lin winced and gazed at Elyon apologetically. "Sorry about that…"

Elyon grinned and waved her hand, "It's okay Hay Lin; no worries."

Cornelia folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Quite the destructive little Guardian aren't you?" she smirked.

Hay Lin stuck out her tongue and pulled at her restraints. "Think you can let me go now?"

Cornelia tapped a finger against her lips thoughtfully. "I don't know…what do _you_ think Ellie?"

"Cornelia, stop teasing Hay Lin and let her go," Elyon replied with a good-natured stop-teasing-the-Air-Guardian look.

Cornelia snapped her fingers and the vines receded. Hay Lin flexed her fingers and toes, then sat up. Immediately she hunched over and gasped in pain.

"Hay Lin!" two voices exclaimed in unison. Four knees hit the ground as Cornelia and Elyon dropped down beside Hay Lin's bed.

Hay Lin clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, willing the pain away. After a minute she opened her eyes and looked at her friends. "It's okay," she gasped, "It's just Irma's back…well okay it's mine, but it's Irma's fault…or actually, it's the Knights of Veng…"

"We get it…what's wrong?" Cornelia was always a little impatient.

"Sorry," Hay Lin squeaked, "it's just the effects of my last "visit" with Irma. I feel what she feels…or at least I feel as much as she _allows_ me to feel anyway."

Cornelia shook her head; she wasn't even going to _try_ to understand what _that_ was about. She knew Irma didn't have telepathic powers, and that Hay Lin couldn't interact with people in her dreams or visions. Sure, the Guardians had once taken on an ugly old hag during something Taranee had called "Lucid Dreaming," but that was totally different from the current situation. That withered old bag of bones had recently been responsible for battering the Guardians with some pretty intense, not to mention potentially _lethal,_ nightmares; but the Guardians had managed to team-up in one of those nightmares and defeat the old woman. But what Hay Lin was doing now was completely different from Lucid Dreaming; she had the ability to foresee certain events at certain times, but she couldn't interact with them in any way. Needless to say, Cornelia didn't understand why things had suddenly changed; and she _hated_ not understanding something. But it would have to wait……the current circumstances required her full attention. She turned her attention back to Hay Lin.

"So are you actually hurt?"

"I don't think so…it just hurts; that's all."

"Even so, maybe we should take a look, just to be sure." Elyon suggested.

Hay Lin nodded and allowed Elyon to lift the back of her shirt to check for injuries. Elyon gently pushed all over Hay Lin's back, asking occasionally if "that hurt." When the queen was satisfied that the Air Guardian was indeed just fine, she lowered Hay Lin's shirt and shrugged to Cornelia.

"I don't see anything Cornelia; Hay Lin looks just fine."

Cornelia nodded, still looking at her friend in concern. She didn't know what Hay Lin had been through, but it must have been pretty significant; she could see the worry and horror in Hay Lin's eyes. Cornelia was about to speak, when the door opened. Will and Taranee walked quickly into the room.

"Hey you're back! Did you find Irma?" Elyon asked hopefully.

"Yes, we think so," Will replied, "what happened to Hay Lin?"

"What happened to Taranee?" Cornelia asked at the same time.

"Nothing happened to Taranee; Taranee's fine." Taranee replied. She hated being the center of attention.

"Right…and I'm Barney the Purple Dinosaur…" Cornelia retorted.

"I'll try not to hold that against you…" Taranee replied.

"Taranee was using her telepathy to try to locate Irma and she got some monster psychic feedback. It knocked her for a loop." Will explained.

"But I'm fine now." Taranee said firmly.

Cornelia looked skeptical, but Taranee's expression told her it wasn't open for further discussion. So the tallest Guardian decided to answer Will's question concerning Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin was dreaming when she suddenly started trashing the place. She threw bedsheets, lamps, tables, pillows, even Elyon. So Ellie woke her up. Hay Lin says her back hurts."

Will looked at the Air Guardian in concern, "Your back hurts?"

"Yeah a little…"

Will's eyes narrowed. Hay Lin's expression turned sheepish, "Okay, a lot," she corrected herself. "But I can handle it…I'm okay."

"Can you walk?" Will asked.

"Of course I can walk!" Hay Lin leaped out of the bed, cried out, and collapsed to her knees. Cornelia immediately rushed around behind the fallen Guardian and eased her friend into a sitting position. Cornelia knelt on one knee and placed it against Hay Lin's back. Then she planted both hands firmly behind the Air Guardian's shoulders. Will and Taranee rushed to Hay Lin, kneeling on either side of their friend. Elyon dropped to her knees directly in front of Hay Lin and took her hand.

"Hay Lin!" the queen exclaimed

Hay Lin was surprised at all the attention…especially from Cornelia; the Earth Guardian wasn't exactly the touchy-feely type. Nevertheless, she was grateful, as she leaned back against Cornelia's supportive knee and hands. She squeezed Elyon's hand and grinned goofily. "I'm okay…just wasn't expecting the pain to still be around, now that I'm awake." She winced as a sudden spasm shot up her spine. "I just need a minute…that's all."

Will locked eyes with Taranee; the latter's expression was unreadable. Will knew Hay Lin wasn't prone to exaggeration, but she wondered if her asian friend wasn't trying to downplay her condition in order to get to Irma faster.

"How is she?" Will asked Hay Lin.

"She's getting weaker, but she's hanging in…for now." Hay Lin answered. "She let me carry a lot more of her pain this time……………not too sure how I feel about that at the moment…"

Will's eyes narrowed; "That's not a good sign. If Irma's letting _you_ have it…"

"Then someone over there is really letting _her_ have it." Hay Lin finished.

Will nodded grimly. "Did she say anything that could help us get her out?"

Hay Lin thought for a moment; the pain in her back was making it hard to remember their conversation. "She mentioned a machine that blocks her powers…she seems pretty sure it will block _our _powers too."

_Well **that** sounds like a problem_…Will thought. "Did she tell you where this machine is located?"

"It's in the same room as Irma; I saw it earlier. I don't know how it works; I didn't notice any dials or knobs or anything. I don't think Irma knows how it works either…"

"Ok, looks like we're going to have to find a way to neutralize the machine before we can affect a rescue." Will sighed. "What else did she say?"

Hay Lin thought for a moment, "She said this whole setup is a trap."

"I think we already figured that out," Cornelia piped up.

"She also said that Nerissa is there." Hay Lin shuddered as she remembered Irma's overwhelming fear of the old woman.

"Who's Nerissa?" four voices asked.

"She's the old woman from our nightmares."

Cornelia made a face, "You mean that walking fashion disaster actually has a _name_?"

"Yep, and she freaks Irma out big-time."

"_Also_ not a good sign," Will muttered. Irma was so stubborn and hard-headed that she would never admit to being scared of anything or anyone. Will knew Irma had fears just like everyone else, but her spit-in-your-eye, devil-may-care attitude didn't allow Irma to show those fears much. If she was openly afraid of Nerissa, then the Guardians had a real problem on their hands. Will was brought out of her musings by Taranee.

"Well that _might_ explain the mental stuff going on with you and Irma. If Nerissa can manipulate our dreams, she obviously has mental powers of some sort."

"Maybe, but how is Irma tapping into them?" Elyon asked.

"I doubt she could, unless Nerissa is letting her." Taranee mused.

"But why would Nerissa do that?" Cornelia asked. "Doesn't she know that Irma would try to contact us for help?"

Will cocked her head…_Yes; she **does **know that…"_She _wanted _Irma to contact us; or rather she wanted Irma to contact _Taranee, _specifically."

Will continued. "Think about it; why would Nerissa want us to know where Irma is?"

"So she could lure us into a trap…" Taranee replied.

"Exactly! _That's _why she's been torturing Irma…she's trying to get her to call out to us!" Will pounded her fist into her hand as she imagined all the awful things Irma may have endured.

"But why not just allow one of the Knights of Vengeance to be spotted and then followed back to the hideout? Wouldn't that serve the same purpose?" Elyon asked.

"Yes, but it probably wouldn't be as much fun!" Cornelia explained, her eyes hard as steel.

Elyon covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to be sick. _What kind of **monster** thinks like that!_

"And this whole time…………Irma's refused to…." Taranee let the rest of the sentence hang as a realization finally struck her. She slapped her forehead. "Of course! _That's _why my telepathy has been on the blink! If Irma _has_ been using Nerissa's mental powers, then she could be blocking my abilities so I wouldn't pick up her location!"

""Why would Nerissa let her do that?" Elyon asked.

"Nerissa may not know Irma's doing it…" Hay Lin said.

"Okay, but why would Irma intentionally hinder our efforts to help her?" Elyon was getting a little exasperated.

"Because she doesn't want us to get hurt," Will explained quietly. All eyes focused on the Guardian leader as she took command of the room. She stood up and walked a few paces away, her back to her friends. After a moment, she turned back around; she lowered her brown eyes to the floor as she spoke. "Of all of us, I think Irma has the greatest sense of duty. I don't think any of us can deny that at _some_ point we all considered this Guardian business to be a curse we didn't ask for. Maybe Irma's considered that too, but she's never actually voiced it aloud. She actually seems to be having _fun_ being the Water Guardian. I know she takes her duties as a Guardian very seriously even if she seems less than serious by nature. She's always been the most loyal friend you can possibly have, and being a cop's daughter has given her an overprotective streak that's unmatched by all of our parents _combined!_ Irma would _never_ consent to lead us into a trap…not if she could help it." Will raised her eyes and locked her gaze with each Guardian in turn and her voice became firmer. "I'm not prepared to let her sacrifice fall by the wayside. I know this is a trap; I know things could go horribly wrong; I know I may not come back. But I will be _damned_ if I'm going to leave Irma with those animals; I _have_ to try!" Will clenched her fist in front of her chest. Her eyes smoldered with resolve. "It's my duty as a Guardian of the Veil…………and as a friend. Who's with me?"

The Guardians shouted as one and raised their fists in the air. Hay Lin stood up and nodded to Will.

Will's eyes narrowed and she nodded back. "Okay then; we're going to need a plan, so here's what we're going to do…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerissa turned to face Irma. The Water Guardian glared at the old woman. Nerissa raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Now that you believe your friends will rescue you, you've suddenly found a little more defiance. It will do you no good child; soon your friends will join you in this pit of Hell I've created. But let's make things a little more interesting, shall we?"

She reached out her hand and grasped Irma by the forehead and left temple. Irma gasped and tried to wriggle out of the hag's grip, but she was far too weak. Nerissa intoned words in a language Irma didn't recognize. As she spoke, the old woman's hand glowed purple. Irma screamed as she felt her brain begin to boil. Her good eye rolled to the back of her head, but she didn't lose consciousness. As quickly as it had begun, the sensation passed and Nerissa let Irma go.

"There, now that should be fun later on; although I'm afraid you won't remember any of this in a few minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raythor stood near the entrance to the system of caves that served as Nerissa's hideout. He calmly watched the skies and waited for the Guardians to appear. Nerissa had said the Guardians had arrived, but so far they hadn't shown themselves. His companions were getting a little restless, and Raythor couldn't really blame them; the hardest part of waiting was……………all the waiting. Even Tracker, who was used to hunting prey sometimes for days, was shifting around nervously. Only Miranda seemed oblivious to the tension in the air; she hung near the ceiling and waited quietly.

Presently, Tracker pointed to a small speck in the distance…could it be them at last? Raythor squinted; that one speck soon became four. It had to be the Guardians! _Finally…_Raythor thought.

He turned to his companions. "Nerissa's orders are clear; not one permanent mark of damage to any of them until she has the Heart!"

Raythor turned back to stare at the specks, gradually growing larger and more defined as they closed the distance. He kicked a stone into the lake that guarded the cave entrance; _at least the Guardians will be forced to do battle inside the cave…that should limit their flying abilities. _

"Okay, everyone hide!" Raythor ordered.

The Knights now moved to pre-arranged hiding places. With any luck, the Guardians would never know what hit them...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four Guardians landed gently in a huge cave. From what they could see, it appeared there were several smaller caves leading off the big one.

"Alright everyone stay alert…the Knights are here somewhere." Will warned.

As if on cue, Taranee was blasted by sticky webbing. She was thrown against the wall and pinned. She tried to burn through it, but her powers weren't working...

"Uh guys! We have a problem here!" she shouted, as her friends moved to assist her.

Cornelia was cut off by Sandpit. He engulfed the unsuspecting Guardian completely and held her fast.

Hay Lin extended her hands to conjure a whirlwind to blow Sandpit away, but nothing happened. She looked at her hands in dismay and never saw Crimson coming. The huge beast, minus his Master, dove upon the Air Guardian and pinned her to the ground.

Will stood in the middle of it all; confused…she didn't know what to do. That's when Tracker released his minions. They flew at the Guardian leader. Will raised her hand and pointed at the bat-thingys; a little lightning would pick them off nicely. It was a good idea; there was just one problem…her powers weren't working. The minions kept coming until they collided with the redhead; Will was momentarily blinded by all the bat-thingys and she raised her arms to cover her head and face. In this position, she didn't see Sniffer circle around behind her. He dove at her back and knocked her prone. As Will struggled to get up, she felt the tip of a sword underneath her chin. She held her breath.

"Nice and slow Guardian," Raythor commanded, "unless you want Gargoyle to smash your friends to little bite-size bits.

Will stood up and turned slowly, her hands raised to her shoulders, palms facing out. She could see the huge monstrosity Gargoyle brandishing his club-like appendage. She couldn't take the chance that her friends would be hurt, so she cooperated with Raythor.

"What do you want Raythor?" Will demanded.

"It's not what _I _want Guardian; it's what _she_ wants. Now move!"

Will obeyed and started walking. Silently, she communicated every twist and turn to Taranee; hopefully her telepathic abilities weren't blocked. If they were, then this was gonna get real ugly real fast.

After several minutes of walking, they came to a larger cave. Along one wall was a grey boxy-looking thing that had to be the machine Hay Lin had talked about earlier. _That means Irma must be here too..._Will thought. And sure enough, there was the Water Guardian, shackled between two stalagmites.

"Irma!" Will cried. Forgetting about Raythor and his threatening sword, Will rushed to her friend. A purple shield suddenly encompassed Irma. Will plowed into the shield, unable to stop her momentum. She pounded on it with her fists for a few seconds before sinking to the floor. Pressing her hands against the shield, she surveyed her friend's condition.

Irma hung limply between the stalagmites, her arms at approximately a seventy degree angle to her torso. She was dressed in a blue bikini that tied around her neck and her Guardian uniform below the waist. Her torso was covered with bruises, cuts and blood. Some of the bruises were an angry red color, others more black-and-blue; many of the cuts appeared to be fairly fresh, as they were still bleeding. Her right knee looked swollen, and something about it just didn't look quite right. Her neck was covered in bruises as well; the cruel finger marks quite evident to the naked eye. But it was Irma's face that made Will gasp. The right side of her face was badly swollen and bruised. Her right eye had swollen shut, and blood streamed from a cut at her temple. Smaller cuts were evident around her right cheek and along her jawline. Her lips were swollen and cracked, and blood dripped down her chin from the left side. More cuts and bruising were evident on the left side of her face, and Will could see that Irma's nose had been smashed. Her chin rested on her chest and she appeared to be unconscious. Will could hear the uneven breathing; how it rattled in her friend's chest.

Suddenly Irma opened her left eye and peered at Will. There was no mischievous sparkle, and even some of the blue appeared to be gone. The eye that gazed at Will was almost lifeless; certainly not like the Irma Will knew and loved.

"W-w-will…………I…I'm………s-s-s-sor……ry….."

"Irma…" she whispered, close to tears. "What have they _done_ to you?" Will clenched her fists and stood up. She faced Raythor and shouted, "You MONSTER!"

Raythor only grinned and pointed to his right. Will, shaking with rage, turned to face……………Nerissa. The old woman was standing near the back of the room and grinning evilly at Will.

"Welcome Will. I have been waiting for you child."

"What have you done to Irma you hag?"

"She brought it all on herself. It was always within the Guardian's power to end it. She chose not to."

Will could feel her fingernails cutting into her palms, but she didn't care. How _dare_ this evil woman claim this was Irma's fault! "Release her and I'll consider letting you live!"

Nerissa laughed. "Oh the Heart of Candracar chose a feisty one this time. I used to have that same fire…but things change."

Will was thrown for a loop; _what did this hag know of the Heart of Candracar? _"Who are you?"

"I am Nerissa, former Keeper of the Heart of Candracar! You have something of mine and I want it back!"

Nerissa was a _Guardian? No way…it can't be! How could a former Guardian be this evil and vile? How could a former Keeper do this to another Guardian? _"What happened to you? How could you do something like this?"

"The Heart corrupted me, as it will corrupt you in time. You cannot fight it Will; give it to me and save yourself."

"Never! You'll have to take it from my cold dead hands!"

Nerissa laughed; a cold, heartless laugh. "Oh Will, that's not how it works. You must give it to me _willingly_. So I will ask you for the Heart one more time." She held out her withered old hand expectantly.

Will stood her ground defiantly and glared at the former Guardian. "In your dreams!"

Nerissa sighed and lowered her hand. "I can see that you need the proper incentive. Frost!" Will turned her head and only just now noticed Frost lurking in a darkened corner. He glowed with a white light and he had an eager look on his face that Will most definitely did not like. He walked right through the purple shield that surrounded Irma and brandished his huge fist. Suddenly, Will knew what was about to happen! Panicked, she pressed her hands against the purple shield.

Nerissa held up her hand. Frost waited. "Well Guardian?" she cooed.

Will looked at Irma, and Irma gazed back at Will.

"D-d-don't………d-do…….it……ch-ch-chief…" Irma gasped.

Will closed her eyes, and rested her head against the shield. She couldn't give up the Heart, but she couldn't doom her friend to further torture either..._What can I do?_

As she pondered, she suddenly heard the telltale sound of skin-on-skin contact. She jumped and her eyes flew open. Frost had punched Irma in the back. Will saw Irma clench her teeth and throw her head back, her eye closed. A grunt escaped her lips and her back arched. She dropped her head back to her chest after a few seconds, breathing hard.

"Stop it!" Will shouted, punching the shield with her fist.

"You can make it stop Will; just give me the heart." Nerissa replied gently.

Will shook her head and Frost punched Irma again; this time in her ribs. Irma cried out and Will noticed tears in the Water Guardian's eyes. She was trying so hard to hold it together; but Will knew even the proud Irma Lair wouldn't be able to pull that off.

Frost grabbed Irma by the hair and wrenched her head back. Will's eyes widened as he smashed her friend's chest. He laughed heartlessly and dropped Irma's head. She moaned in pain. Frost raised her chin with his fingers and glowered at his captive. Irma, breathing hard, her one good eye filled with pain, glared right back. Suddenly, she spit in the big man's face. Will smirked; she was proud of the Water Guardian's spirit. Frost wiped the blood from his face and slapped Irma hard across her mouth. Irma cried out and began to moan again.

Will pounded on the shield; begging Frost to stop hurting her friend. Nerissa held up her hand again; Frost held still, awaiting orders.

"Well Guardian? What will it be, the Heart or your friend? Choose carefully…"

Will's looked back at Irma; the Water Guardian's face was a mask of agony, her eye filled with pain. She was breathing hard, but still she strained to offer her leader one of her trademark grins. Even though she didn't quite pull it off, Will appreciated the effort.

"D-d-d-don't…..l-let……the f-f-fos….sil…b-bully……ya……R-r-red…" she gasped. "I-I'm………n-n-not…….w-w-orth…….it…."

"I think Hay Lin would disagree, and so would I," Will replied quietly, placing her fingertips against the shield.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Irma through the shield. Will was blown back a good ten feet and Irma screamed loudly. Her back arched, and she threw her head back again. Will scrambled to her feet and raced to her friend. She pounded on the shield with her hands. "STOP IT! PLEASE…STOP IT!"

The lightning attack ceased. Slowly Irma dropped her head back down to her chest. Shaking uncontrollably, she tried to look at Will; but her eye rolled to the back of her head and closed soon after. Will could feel intense rage building in her chest.

She stood slowly and turned to face the sorceress; her face was a portrait of anger. She clenched her fists and thought of everything she was going to do to this woman when she got her hands on her! _Easy Will…hold it together._ Will heard Taranee's soothing voice in her head.

_I don't **want **to hold it together…I **want** to rip this woman apart with my bare hands! _

_All in good time, but remember your job!_

Will took a deep cleansing breath; she _did_ have a job to do. She glowered at Nerissa.

"This is what your friend can look forward to as long as you continue to defy me Guardian! Do you want to be responsible for her agony?" Nerissa exclaimed.

Will took a step forward and produced the Heart. She moved closer to the machine, the Heart held out in front of her. "No, I don't." she finally answered. "Will you promise to let Irma go if I give you the Heart?"

"Yes."

"Will you let the others go as well?"

Nerissa's eyes narrowed. "Yes, but you must remain my prisoner forever."

Will's eyes narrowed now. "Done!" she said. Then she raised the Heart above her head and smashed her fist into the machine. A pink glow surrounded her fist, and Will smashed the machine again.

"I will _never_ allow _anyone_ like you to possess the Heart of Candracar! I will see it _destroyed_ first!" Will shouted.

Instinctively, Frost charged at the Guardian leader. Will saw him and dove to her right at the last second. As she did so, she stuck out her left foot, catching Frost's left ankle. At the same time, she rolled and extended her right leg to hit the back of Frost's left leg. _Yes; perfect drop-toe maneuver! _Frost stumbled and crashed with all his considerable weight onto the machine, smashing it completely.

Nerissa watched in horror! "NOOOOOO!" she shouted.

_Taranee…………NOW!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Taranee had been monitoring Will telepathically since Raythor had marched her away. So far, so good; the plan was working. Three Guardians appeared helpless and confused; Will was marching to Nerissa all by herself. The three "helpless" Guardians were making a good show of it; struggling futilely and occasionally cursing their bad luck. Taranee surveyed her enemies; Tracker wouldn't be hard, and Miranda posed no threat at all. Sandpit…maybe; Gargoyle, _definitely._ Sniffer and Crimson shouldn't be any trouble either.

Taranee waited until Will was finished relaying directions, then she mentally contacted Cornelia and Hay Lin.

_Okay guys, Will's on her way to Nerissa. If everything goes according to plan, Will should be able to disable the machine. Then it's up to us to trash the practice squad and get to Will as fast as we can. I'll burn this webbing off of me and blow Crimson back. Hay Lin, you blow Sandpit away, Cornelia you take care of Miranda. Hay Lin, after you get rid of Sandpit, take care of Sniffer and then you and Cornelia run like hell! I'll distract Gargoyle and follow you. I'll take the lead at that point and we'll run to Will. Once we get there, you two assist her with whatever she needs. I'll stay back and guard the tunnel. Got it?_

_Got it!_

_How's Will doing Taranee?_

_Okay for now Hay Lin; I think she's reached the room where Nerissa is._

Taranee "listened" for a while…nothing doing so far. She only hoped Will could hold it together enough to outwit Nerissa and find the machine. Hold on…something was wrong.

Taranee gasped…_Holy cow! Nerissa is in the same room as the machine and Irma!_

Cornelia and Hay Lin gasped. _That's a good thing isn't it Taranee?_

_Only if Will can keep her emotions in check Cornelia. _

Taranee winced as she felt Will's growing anger. She grunted when that anger turned to all out rage. She had to do something before the whole plan fell apart. _Easy Will…hold it together._

_I don't **want **to hold it together…I **want** to rip this woman apart with my bare hands! _

_All in good time, but remember your job!_

Taranee felt Will calm somewhat; good…that was better.

Taranee contacted her two friends. _Any minute now I think…get ready._

Sure enough; just a few minutes later, Taranee "heard" the signal, _Taranee…………NOW!_

_NOW!_ Taranee mentally shouted to Cornelia and Hay Lin. Her hands ignited and burned through the webbing that held her captive. She shot a fireball at Crimson and blew him back, snarling. Hay Lin reacted immediately and created a whirlwind to blow Sandpit into the lake. Cornelia rolled and caused thick vines to pin Miranda to the wall where she perched. Taranee shot fireballs at Tracker and knocked him down. He started rolling around, desperate to extinguish his burning coat. Hay Lin blew Sniffer into the lake, and followed it up by blowing Crimson into the lake as well. As Taranee fired off fireball after fireball at Gargoyle, Hay Lin and Cornelia raced for the back of the cave.

"The one at the far left!" Taranee shouted, backing away from Gargoyle's deadly swipes. The three Guardians hurried to the far left cave and raced as quickly as they could towards Will.

Taranee led them through numerous twists and turns until they finally emerged onto a scene none of them thought they would ever see.

Will was straddling a very dizzy-looking Frost and beating him about the head. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and pounding him again and again. Occasionally, she would slam the back of his head into the ground, and then resume beating him with her fists.

They spied Irma; Taranee turned to head back into the cave. "You two get Irma. I'll go watch for the Knights."

Cornelia and Hay Lin rushed towards Irma and set to work unshackling her. When they were unable to undo her bonds, Cornelia blew the stalagmites apart. The unconscious Water Guardian fell into Hay Lin's waiting arms. At that moment, Gargoyle made his entrance, smashing the roof of the cave as he barreled in. Taranee retreated back towards Cornelia, still throwing fireballs at the huge rock monster.

"This whole place is coming down!" she shouted. "We have to get out of here now!"

Cornelia helped Hay Lin haul Irma towards Will. "Will," she shouted, "it's time to go! Will! WILL!"

But the Guardian leader wasn't listening; she had gone totally berserk. Her anger and rage had finally overcome her judgment. She was unleashing it all on Frost, who looked just about dead. There was no sign of Nerissa.

Taranee stepped forward and heaved Will off of Frost. Blinded by bloodlust, Will fought her friend. Taranee bodily dragged and shoved her leader away from Frost. Looking around, she saw no way out.

Cornelia had seen it too and was even now making her own back door. The ceiling continued to collapse at an alarming rate. Taranee had to dodge falling rocks; which was no easy task with Will fighting her all the way.

Finally, Cornelia succeeded in making a hole big enough. With Taranee still fighting an enraged Will, and Hay Lin bearing a severely injured Irma in a classic fireman's carry, the Guardians dived for safety as the entire roof collapsed on top of them!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh no, another cliffy! Let me know what y'all think. Hit that lovely little Go button…come on, it doesn't bite! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Raise the roof…new chapter coming up! Thanks to K.K for letting me know you like the humor…I haven't received any feedback on my attempts at wit, so thanks for the encouragement Milady. Another thank you goes to the LordofDarkness2099 (muwahaha) for noticing that Will is indeed pissed and for continuing as a faithful reader. Thanks also to Visigoth29527 for catching my spelling and grammatical errors…I appreciate your objectivity sir/ma'am. Also, you have very good insight and that's all I'm going to say about that. Finally to Irma Rokz (WOOT) for her usual presence on the review board: (author bows deeply) all my heartfelt appreciation. Cookies for everyone. HOO-RAH! Now, on with the story chaps…**

**Chapter 11**

Everything was dark and cramped. Dust floated in the air, choking all unfortunate enough to breathe it in. At the moment, three young women coughed and sputtered, waving hands in front of their noses to clear the air. A light gust of wind appeared to blow the dust particles away; unfortunately, in such a small space the wind was largely ineffective. Still, it did serve to clear the air a little; enough for everyone to breathe a little easier anyway. Soon after a small fireball ascended, bathing the cramped area in light. Three pairs of eyes regarded each other nervously. Cornelia was the first to speak.

"Of all the rude…will you just _look_ at my hair?" the beauty queen wailed.

Taranee couldn't help grinning at Cornelia's "distress." She shifted her load to a more comfortable position and checked to see if said load was awake yet. Will slumbered on, and Taranee sighed. The Fire Guardian pressed harder on Will's bleeding head wound, hoping to staunch the flow. The redhead had been struck by a falling rock during their mad scramble to escape the deadly cave-in. Taranee looked to Hay Lin; the Air Guardian had thrown Irma into the space Cornelia's powers had created and then dived on top of her best friend. Now she was sitting next to Irma after having tried to blow away the dust particles, one hand resting protectively on the Water Guardian's hip. Taranee raised an eyebrow and Hay Lin flashed her a thumbs-up. Taranee nodded and looked to Cornelia. The Earth Guardian was raking her fingers through her long blonde hair, no doubt cursing the filth that surrounded her. Taranee hid a laugh behind her hand as Cornelia glared at her. If Cornelia was this worried about her hair, then Taranee figured the rest of her was just fine. She turned her attention back to Will; the bleeding had slowed somewhat. Taranee turned back to Hay Lin.

"How's Irma?"

"Well, she's breathing…that has to count for something I guess," Hay Lin replied. She took hold of Irma's wrist to check for a pulse. "And she has a pulse…barely." Hay Lin's fingers came away sticky with the Water Guardian's blood. _Those manacles,_ Hay Lin raged silently. _If I ever get my hands on that evil old hag I'll………I'll………I have absolutely no idea but I'm sure it will be messy. _Hay Lin saw Taranee raise her eyebrows; the Air Guardian merely turned her attention back to her unconscious friend. Hay Lin wasn't sure where to start or how to help. She was no doctor, and she was afraid that anything she did might make Irma's condition worse. In fact, Hay Lin had already managed to make things worse for her best friend when she had tossed her into this small space. Hay Lin's intention by covering Irma was to protect her; but she had nearly thrown up when she had heard the cracking of Irma's bones as she threw herself over her friend's broken body. Hay Lin didn't think anyone else had heard it and she was grateful for that…Cornelia would never let her live it down. Still, Hay Lin kicked herself for causing her friend further damage.

_Don't worry about it Hay Lin; you meant well._

Hay Lin jumped as Taranee's voice interrupted her self-scolding. _Geez, warn a girl would ya?_

_Sorry...but I really think Irma will understand. No need to beat yourself up._

_Cute choice of words there Taranee…_

_You know what I mean…_

_Yeah I do…how's Will?_

_Still unconscious, but I think I finally got the bleeding stopped._

_Well that's a bonus. I hope she wakes up soon so we can fold out of here._

_Yeah me too._

Taranee cut the telepathic link and looked at Cornelia.

"Say Corny, we might need a Plan B in case Will doesn't wake up any time soon. And ideas?"

"Yeah, how about we stop calling me Corny…_and_ we stop by my hairdresser on our way home."

Hay Lin giggled. Cornelia flexed her fingers and placed her hand against the rocky wall. She closed her eyes and stood still. Hay Lin knew she was listening to……something only she could hear. Presently, the Earth Guardian opened her eyes and sighed.

"Good news and bad news. The Good news is the network of caves is fairly stable as long as Gargoyle's not swinging his big ol' club around. The bad news: We're a good couple of miles underground, under some very thick rock."

"A couple of _miles?_" Taranee gasped. It sure didn't _feel_ like a couple of miles.

"That's what I said," Cornelia replied. "I could probably dig us out eventually, but it will take me a while…"

"Can't you just tell the rocks to remove themselves or something?" Hay Lin asked.

"As if," Cornelia sniffed. "No, I have to physically move them myself, and with rock this thick and this old…I'm getting tired just thinking about it."

"What if you just dig us back out the way we came in?" Hay Lin suggested.

"Same diff shorty…Gargoyle collapsed _everything_ on his way in. Honestly, it would take the same amount of time either way, and I'd rather not run into Gargoyle or something else just as ugly…so, I think we should dig the other way."

"Well hopefully we won't need it. I'm gonna see if I can contact Will telepathically." Taranee said.

"And I may as well start digging…just in case." Cornelia muttered.

The Earth Guardian stepped over Irma and Hay Lin and spread her arms wide apart. Taking a deep breath, she muttered, "Earth." The wall directly in front of her started to rumble; Cornelia crossed her hands over her chest, her right palm resting on her left shoulder, and her left palm resting on her right shoulder. Then she closed her eyes and bowed her head. She waited like that for several seconds. Then she abruptly brought her head up; her eyes flew open, and her left hand disengaged from her shoulder, her first two fingers pointing at the wall. A loud crack, like a gunshot, sounded and a two-foot hole appeared in the wall. Cornelia cocked her head and glared at her handiwork.

"Well _that _sucked," she glowered. "I was hoping for a little more than _that._"

"It's alright Corny, just keep trying; you'll get it." Hay Lin encouraged brightly.

Cornelia was about to scold Hay Lin for calling her Corny, when Will began to stir. All eyes shifted to the Guardian Leader.

"Ooooohhhhhh," Will moaned, her hand going to her head. Groggily, she opened her eyes and blinked.

"Will?" Taranee tried tentatively. "Will, can you hear me?"

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." Will complained.

Taranee's brows knit in worry; she had spoken softly, yet Will had called it yelling. "Um……what's my name?"

"Lady, if you don't know your own name, how do you expect _me _to know it?" Will snapped.

"What's the name of your pet?" Taranee tried again.

Will wracked her brain…_I should know this_ she thought. A name popped into her throbbing head. "Vance Michael Justin?" she asked.

"Oh boy," Taranee sighed, "Houston, we have a problem…"

"She has amnesia?" Hay Lin asked.

"Probably more like a concussion," Taranee corrected. "Let's see if she can still use the Heart to fold us outta here."

Taranee leaned closer to Will. "Um, Will? Think you could maybe fold us out of here?"

"_Fold?_ How do you _fold_ a person?" Will wondered.

"No big, I can talk you through it. First you need to pull out the Heart; it's a little pink jewel you always carry with you. Just fold your hands over your heart and think about it really hard."

Will looked at Taranee skeptically, but folded her hands over her heart, nonetheless. Nothing happened.

"What exactly does this little jewel look like?" she asked.

"Well, um….it's pink and…"

Another loud "gunshot" interrupted Taranee's explanation. Will scrambled away from Taranee and cowered by the wall. "Holy son of a…. what was _that?_!" she screamed.

"It's okay; it's just Cornelia with Plan B. She's trying to dig us out." said Taranee gently. She crawled towards Will to comfort her. Will's eyes grew huge and she extended her right arm towards Taranee.

"Stay Back! I don't who you are or what you want, but I don't want any part of it!"

Taranee stopped and tried not to let the frustration show on her face. "Will, I'm Taranee…your friend. I won't hurt you. I just need you to summon the Heart so we can get out of here."

When Will continued to look frightened, Taranee continued. "Come on Will; part of you knows it's the right thing to do because you didn't question me when I asked you to summon the Heart the first time."

"Look, I don't even know what this Heart-thingy is, so give it up. Meanwhile, Miss Dynamite over there is trying to kill us all with her blasting!" Will screeched.

"She's not trying to ki…" Taranee shook her head and sighed. "Why do I even bother?" She crawled back over to Hay Lin and Cornelia. "Looks like Plan B just became Plan A."

"Terrific," Cornelia muttered, as she cleared away more rock. She had managed to clear away enough space so they could stretch out a bit.

Taranee looked at Hay Lin. "Is this a bad time to tell you I'm afraid of small spaces?" she asked quietly.

Hay Lin just looked at her friend. "So, you're gonna start losing it here in a bit aren't you…"

Taranee nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I might…" she moaned.

"You can't Taranee…we _need_ you!" Hay Lin hissed. "Um…try thinking of nice wide open spaces, with birds, and clouds and lots of sunshine!"

"It's not working…" Taranee's lower lip started to tremble, her "claustrophobia" starting to set in. She rolled onto her side and clutched her knees to her chest. She began to hyperventilate. "I can't breathe…!"

Hay Lin put her hands on Taranee's shaking shoulders and rolled her over so she could see the Fire Guardian's face. "Ease up Taranee, you're okay. You can breathe just fine, I promise." Hay Lin created a light cool breeze to blow in Taranee's face. "See? Doesn't that remind you of the great outdoors? And look…it's so sunny in here." she said, pointing to Taranee's fireball.

"Just relax and slow your breathing," Hay Lin continued. "Here like this…follow what I do." Hay Lin began taking slow, deep breaths, deliberately exaggerating each one for Taranee's benefit. Gradually, Taranee's breathing slowed, and she seemed to relax a little. Hay Lin smiled at her friend and hugged her. "See? It's okay."

Taranee closed her eyes and shook her head. "We so need to get out of here…"

Just then, Irma stirred and moaned. Hay Lin moved back to Irma's side and took her hand. Irma winced sharply. Hay Lin gasped and took a closer look at her friend's hand. All the fingers were badly twisted and most likely broken. Hay Lin felt rage begin to build, and she fought to suppress it. She had to think clearly now; she had to help Irma _and _Taranee. Hay Lin gingerly placed her friend's hand back on the ground and placed her own hand gently on Irma's chest, over her heart in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

"Irma?" she whispered.

Irma slowly turned her head towards Hay Lin's voice and gradually opened her left eye. Hay Lin's whole face lit up. She squealed and instinctively grabbed her friend in a hug.

Irma gasped and grunted in pain, but she didn't struggle. Immediately Hay Lin realized what she had done, and gently let her friend go. She eased Irma back to the ground and mumbled an apology. Irma grunted and closed her eye.

"Irma? You still awake?"

"Y-you….t-tell…me…"

Irma's words were slow and slurred. Her swollen lips barely moved, and even with her powers to assist, Hay Lin had to strain to hear her.

Irma inhaled sharply as a spasm seized her body. Her muscles clenched and her back arched painfully. Her breath caught in her throat and she could do naught but gasp between clenched teeth until the spasm passed. When it finally did, Irma collapsed to the ground, shaking and gasping. Hay Lin wanted to comfort Irma, but she was afraid to touch her. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she laid a hand gently on Irma's chest. Irma tried to grin, but didn't quite manage it.

"It's….o-o-okay……….Hay-Hay………"

"Yeah you look it," Hay Lin retorted. "I haven't seen you look _this_ bad since school picture day…"

Irma's slight giggle turned into a violent coughing fit. Hay Lin rolled her onto her side as the Water Guardian coughed up blood. Again on her back, Irma lay breathing shallowly and painfully. Hay Lin placed her hand on Irma's forehead, her brows furrowed with concern.

Another loud bang and Irma's eye shot open.

"It's okay," Hay Lin explained. "It's just Cornelia trying to dig us out of a cave-in."

Irma coughed some more, but gasped out, "I…..th-th-ought…….C-C-Corny….was……g-g-g-get…….ting….a…….b-b-bikini………wax…"

Hay Lin giggled, relieved that her friend was still cracking jokes.

"I heard that Irma Lair," Cornelia retorted. "You watch your tongue girly, or I'll show Martin your naked baby pictures."

Irma winced, though from pain or from Cornelia's threat, Hay Lin couldn't tell. She looked back down at Irma, and cringed inwardly; Irma's face really was a mess. "Are you warm enough?"

Irma nodded as best she could, her eye still closed.

"What can I do?" Hay Lin asked.

Irma shook her head and opened her eye. Hay Lin moved her hand down to Irma's left cheek. Irma turned her face into her best friend's hand. "Y-you're……h-here……………….th-that's……..e…..nough."

Hay Lin smiled sadly at her friend and pushed back Irma's blood-soaked hair. Irma's eye closed and her head dropped a little to the side; Hay Lin knew she was again unconscious. The Air Guardian sprawled out next to her best friend and laid her head on Irma's shoulder. She gazed at her friend, watching for the slightest change. Gradually, she too closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee crawled back over to where Will was sitting. The redhead was cheerfully making shadow puppets on the wall. Currently, she had formed her hand into the shape of a dog and was barking and growling softly. Taranee sat next to Will and just watched the show. Will turned to look at Taranee, and lowered her hand, a sheepish look on her face.

"So does this mean you're convinced we're not going to hurt you?" Taranee asked.

Will glared a little at Taranee and looked down at the ground. She felt she ought to know this young woman, but she just couldn't recall why or how. In fact, she felt like she should know _all_ of them. She wracked her brain for information, but none came. She looked back at Taranee and sighed.

"Listen…whoever you are…I don't know why, but you seem familiar to me. You don't _really_ seem threatening, but…I'm sorry, I just don't know you."

"Yes you do Will, you know us _all,_" Taranee replied. "You have a concussion that's making things a little fuzzy right now. But we need your help…Irma is badly hurt and needs a hospital; you're the only one who can get her there. Please try to think."

_Irma? Who was Irma? _Will held her head in her hands and tried to recall. Frustrated, she growled and looked at the ceiling. She blew a stray strand of red hair out of her eyes, only to have it fall right back where it was. "My head is killing me," she muttered.

Taranee looked at Will sympathetically. "I know. You tried to catch a rock with your face a while ago."

Will grimaced…_that sounds painful_, she thought. "Alright, tell me who you are again…"

"I'm Taranee; over there is Cornelia, Hay Lin and Irma." She pointed to each Guardian in turn. "We're your best friends and fellow Guardians."

"Fellow……what now?"

"Guardians, Will, Guardians," Taranee explained desperately. She _really_ didn't like small spaces. "It's our job to defend Earth and Meridian from the bad guys. You're our leader and we need you to use the Heart of Candracar to teleport us all out of here."

Will's eyes grew bigger and bigger until they positively bulged. "Uh-huh…..and I thought _I_ was the crazy one here…"

Taranee sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands. "Okay, let me start over. We are the Guardians of the Veil and we each have power over a different Element. I'm Fire, Cornelia is Earth, Hay Lin is Air, and Irma is Water. You control absolute energy and shoot lightning bolts. You're also the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar, a powerful little jewel that does………………………….stuff; lots of neat stuff."

Will was staring at Taranee blankly. Taranee groaned and dropped her face into her hand. "You're not following any of this are you?"

"Oh…_sure_ I am. We're all some kind of superheroes who defend someone's veil. There's Kermit, Hay Ho, Corndog…and you're….Tonto?" Will watched Taranee's expression hopefully.

Taranee wanted to cry. She shook her head and gazed at Cornelia's back as the Earth Guardian continued "digging."

Will knew she must have gotten a few things wrong; she cast her eyes back to the ground. After a few minutes, Taranee turned back to Will. "If I try something, you promise you won't freak out?"

"No…"

"Come on Will…I won't hurt you."

"Why do you keep calling me Will? Will is a boy's name."

"Your name is Wilma, but you prefer Will."

"WILMA! What kind of degenerate names their kid WILMA?"

"Calm down Will; I kinda like the name…it gives you character."

"Am I married to Fred? Are my best friends Barney and Betty?"

"No; you're fourteen years-old, you're not married at all. And I already told you, _we're_ your best friends."

Will looked down at her distinctly womanly body. "I don't _look_ fourteen…"

"That's because you're in your Guardian form right now…look it doesn't matter. We _need_ to get out of here before I have another panic attack."

"You're gonna have a panic attack?"

"Look, could we _please_ just try something?"

"Like what?"

"I have the power of telepathy; I can communicate with you mentally. I think I might be able to mentally send you a picture of the Heart of Candracar. If I do that, _then_ will you concentrate on summoning it?"

Will was seriously freaked now. Tonto was about to have a panic attack and she wanted to send some kind of mental E-Mail to Will? _What if she tries to suck my brain out?_

_I'm not going to suck your brain out Will._

Will jumped and screamed. "What was that? Who said that?"

_Calm down Will; I said that. It's just me Taranee. I'm talking to you telepathically. You can talk to me in the same way; all you have to do is think about it._

_Think about what?_

_Whatever you want. For instance, what color are your boots?_

_My boots? They're purple._

_Yeah, they are. See how it works? All you have to do is think and I'll hear you._

_You're not some kind of psychic pervert are you?_

_No; now will you just pay attention **please**?_

_Alright, alright, I'm all ears…or grey matter…_

Mentally, Taranee projected a picture of the Heart of Candracar. She hoped that Will would somehow instinctively understand what to do with it once she saw it. She hoped its presence would somehow jar Will's brain back into place.

Will studied the mental image she had received. The pink jewel seemed somehow familiar, like she should know what it was. Almost unconsciously, she reached up and covered her heart with her hands. She thought about the beautiful jewel and gasped when she felt something hard and warm in her hands. Opening her eyes she brought her hands down into her lap. She was afraid to open her hands and see what was there. She looked nervously at Taranee. The dark-skinned young woman nodded encouragingly and Will opened her hands. A glowing pink jewel floated upwards and hovered in front of Will's eyes. She cocked her head, staring intently at the jewel. Then she grinned goofily and said, "Ooooo, look how pretty…"

Taranee's eyes narrowed. "This is the Heart of Candracar," she explained. "With it, you amplify all our powers. Without the Heart, we're just normal teenage girls."

Will listened to Taranee, then reached out to touch the Heart. As her fingers made contact with the jewel, a shock of pink energy engulfed the Guardian Leader. Will cried out as the Heart's magic coursed through her body. Taranee reached for her friend, but was driven back by the pink energy. After a few seconds, the pink glow released Will and she slumped, unconscious, to the ground. Taranee crawled over and shook the Guardian Leader by the shoulders. Will remained motionless.

_Not good, _Taranee thought…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia had been digging for hours. She didn't feel like she had made any significant progress. The rock was extremely thick, and she could swear it was somehow working against her. Nevertheless, it was gradually bowing to its Mistress…but not very quickly. Cornelia was getting tired; exerting this amount of magic was very taxing. But she knew they had to get Irma to a hospital fast…she might be alive now, but without help, what would she be tomorrow? Taranee wasn't doing so hot either…Cornelia hadn't known she was claustrophobic; or more accurately, just anxious about small spaces. Come to think of it, Taranee was anxious about _everything_. Now Will had just lost a fight with the Heart of Candracar and who knew _what_ condition she was in; she had been unconscious for hours. Cornelia knew her leader had a concussion, and the Earth Guardian wasn't ready to concede that Will would "be back" anytime soon. So she kept digging, fighting off exhaustion with every new strike of green magic…until she couldn't fight anymore. She collapsed on the ground, panting hard. Her head was spinning and she couldn't tell up from down anymore. She felt light-headed, and woozy. She held her head in her hands and willed the world to stop spinning. When she felt a little better, she crawled over to Hay Lin and Irma. Hay Lin was awake and looking at her with concern. Cornelia grinned and plopped down beside the Air Guardian. Resting her head on her knees, Cornelia sighed.

"I can't do it anymore; I have to rest for a while."

Hay Lin nodded and summoned up a light breeze to cool the sweating Earth Guardian. Cornelia grinned gratefully at the gesture. After a while she pointed at Irma.

"How's she doing?"

"She's been in and out of consciousness most of the time," Hay Lin replied. "She's getting more and more incoherent each time she wakes up. I'm sure she's in a lot of pain, and she's starting to run a fever." Hay Lin placed her hand on Irma's sweltering forehead. Irma squirmed and mumbled incoherently. Hay Lin looked back at Cornelia.

"She needs help quick or we're going to lose her…" she whispered.

Cornelia's normally steely eyes softened as she gazed at Irma. Their fights were legendary and Cornelia often came out on the short end. But she had to admit…she had kind of missed their arguments over the past several days. Things just weren't the same if Cornelia and Irma weren't at each other's throats. She also hated to see Hay Lin, normally cheerful and care-free, so sad and worried. Hay Lin was everyone's sunshine; if they were going to get through this, they needed Sunny to be happy.

"Wake me up in a few hours, okay?" Cornelia requested. "I just need a little sleep and then I'll get back to it."

Hay Lin nodded. Cornelia settled down and was soon asleep. Hay Lin kept up the breeze, trying to add a little comfort to her friends. She couldn't sleep anyway…not anymore. She had managed a few hours, but she was too worried about Taranee, Will and Irma to sleep now. Earlier she had rolled Irma onto her side to check out her back. She had cried at what she had seen. Cruel lash marks, angry burns, myriad bruises, so much blood…………Hay Lin had cried quietly until her tears were spent. She didn't know what to do, how to help. All she could do was try to offer some comfort to her severely injured sister…but it wasn't enough. Irma barely knew what reality was anymore. Hay Lin doubted Irma even knew who _she_ was anymore. She sighed and pushed Irma's hair out of her eyes. At that moment, the Water Guardian's left eye flew open; she stared at Hay Lin in a panic, took a long rattling breath, and closed her eye. She lay still. A little too still…………Hay Lin leaned over her friend's face and waited. Then she screamed…Irma had stopped breathing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright everyone, that's Chapter 11 for you. I'll try to get 12 up by Monday, but we'll have to see how it goes. Please, please let me know what you think. CHEERS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Booyah! Welcome back to the Whale Pit. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 11 for me. Welcome to our "newest" members Prince Vincent Black (author bows), Goofy Monkey Child (author scratches armpits), Element07 (author pumps fist in the air and barks), and Irma 1 (author raises the roof and whoops loudly). Of course a big thank you goes out to the regular crowd: KiiroKrazyXD (sup K.K.), Visigoth29527 (yo, we'll play Squash later), Raven's Soul Sister (author bows and waves ecstatically), Invader Spyder (lovely to see all of your personalities again Sir), and Irma Rokz (WOOT). Virgin Margaritas all around! I appreciate all of your comments and I hope you'll keep 'em coming. I also love all the Private Messages, so anyone feel free to reach out and slap me anytime. Ask me anything; I will always answer truthfully. Right then; on with the story…**

**Chapter 12**

Hay Lin's scream ripped through the air, startling Cornelia and Taranee. The Earth Guardian had just closed her eyes to rest; now she was wide awake and looking around wildly. Taranee, who had been sound asleep, awoke much less gracefully. She had gathered the unconscious Will into her arms and activated a sort of "heat shield" to keep her warm. Hay Lin's piercing scream had so startled the Fire Guardian that she had dropped her leader unceremoniously to the ground. Grimacing at her rude treatment of her friend, Taranee checked to be sure her pants were still dry before she looked to Hay Lin.

Hay Lin was roughly shaking Irma's shoulders, begging her to wake up. When Irma didn't respond, Hay Lin began to gather her powers. She was about to blow life-giving air into Irma's lungs, when Cornelia grabbed her wrists.

"Wait," Cornelia said calmly.

Hay Lin was bewildered, but did as instructed. Kneeling beside the Water Guardian, Cornelia gently took Irma's wrist and checked for a pulse. She laid her other hand on Irma's ribs and pressed lightly. She moved her hand to various areas around Irma's chest and stomach, each time pressing gently. After a few seconds, she looked at Hay Lin.

"She has no pulse and she isn't breathing. Her ribs are so badly broken CPR is going to be really hard, if not impossible. She's been coughing blood, so she may have a punctured lung as well."

Hay Lin's eyes widened and she began to panic. No way in Hell was she going to let her best friend, her sister, die right in front of her. In desperation, Hay Lin pounded on Irma's chest in an attempt to get her heart started; she had seen it work on TV lots of times. Her desperation turned to outright horror when she heard the sickening crack of bones under her fist.

Cornelia pushed the Air Guardian away. "Stop, you're going to hurt her!" Cornelia placed her hands near Irma's heart and pushed down hard. She tried to block out the crunch of Irma's ribs, as they loudly protested the abuse. She counted to herself while she pushed on Irma's chest.

"Hay Lin, I need your help over here." Cornelia said.

When Hay Lin didn't respond, Cornelia looked up. Hay Lin was sitting nearby, a blank, horrified expression on her face. Cornelia didn't have time for this; Irma was dying.

"Hay Lin," Cornelia said firmly, "I know you're traumatized and all, but if Irma's going to have any chance, I _need your help_. So get over your damage and snap out of it!"

Hay Lin jerked then and stared at Cornelia. The Earth Guardian was taking charge, and she needed Hay Lin's help. Still trembling inside, Hay Lin moved closer to Irma and glanced at Cornelia for instructions.

Cornelia nodded. "I need you to breathe for Irma. Go ahead and give her two breaths now. Be careful Air Girl; her lungs are already damaged, so don't overdo the breathing thing."

Hay Lin nodded. She placed two fingers underneath Irma's chin and her other hand on Irma's forehead. Tilting Irma's head back, Hay Lin gently blew two breaths into her friend's mouth. Irma's chest inflated twice, and Hay Lin pulled back.

"Perfect," Cornelia praised. "Now you'll need to do that whenever I stop compressions. Got it?"

Hay Lin nodded. She watched as Cornelia resumed compressions. The Air Guardian winced each time Cornelia's hands impacted Irma's broken ribs. She placed her hands over her ears and tried not to imagine the chaos occurring inside the rapidly fading Water Guardian. She was vaguely aware of Taranee's comforting arm around her shoulders. Hay Lin continued to breathe for Irma whenever Cornelia's hands stopped pumping.

After four cycles of pumping and breathing, Cornelia again checked for a pulse. "No pulse yet; Hay Lin, is she breathing?"

Hay Lin listened and watched carefully. After a few seconds she shook her head.

"Then we go again," Cornelia stated, resuming her compressions.

Hay Lin's eyes welled up. _This can't be the end…_

_Don't give up on her yet Hay Lin; Irma's strong._

Hay Lin squeezed Taranee's hand gratefully. _There's just so much damage…_

_Yes there is, but Irma has a lot to live for. She's never let us down before; she's not going to start now._

Hay Lin blew two more breaths into her best friend. _I hope you're right Taranee. I don't think I could go on without her…_

Another four cycles, another check for a pulse. Cornelia shook her head and looked at Hay Lin. The Air Guardian listened half-heartedly, not really expecting to hear anything. To her surprise, Irma was indeed breathing on her own.

"She's breathing! I don't believe it, she's breathing!"

"Good, our job is half finished," Cornelia stated as she resumed pumping on Irma's chest.

Hay Lin twisted around and grabbed Taranee in a hug. Hope sprang anew in her heart and she clasped Taranee's hand as she turned to watch Cornelia.

The Earth Guardian was getting tired. She was breathing heavily from exertion, but she kept going. In her heart she didn't have much hope. Every compression caused more damage to Irma's already severely injured ribs. Cornelia wasn't even sure she was doing any good at all for Irma's heart. Nevertheless, it was all she could think of to do. She continued pumping…and pumping…and pumping.

Two cycles later, Irma's heart still refused to beat. Cornelia stopped pumping. She looked down at Irma's unnaturally still form, then into Hay Lin's stricken eyes. Sadly the exhausted Earth Guardian shook her head. "I'm sorry, Hay Lin…she's gone."

Hay Lin stared at Cornelia, the reality of her words refusing to sink into her brain. Gradually, she realized what Cornelia was saying, and her face crumbled into grief. "No…….no……she can't be……it's not………she's not……………"

Hay Lin threw herself over her best friend's lifeless body and began to cry. Sobs shook her body violently as she held her best friend. Her sobs increased in pitch until her agonized wails filled the air.

Taranee remained kneeling where she was, her head bowed, her clenched fists hanging at her sides, her shoulders shaking.

Cornelia rose slowly and reached for Hay Lin. Then she thought better of it and pulled her hand back. She stalked over to the wall and placed her hand against it. She bent over a little and tried to fight off the emotions that threatened to crack her composure. Finally unable to fight it anymore, she leaned her back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position, her knees up near her chest. Burying her beautiful face in her hands, she surrendered to her grief and began to cry softly.

"Hay Lin, get back!"

The command ripped through the air with such authority that the three grieving Guardians looked up. Hay Lin's red eyes widened in shock and she immediately moved off of Irma.

Will stepped forward and knelt down on one knee next to the lifeless Water Guardian. She pointed her finger straight at Irma's heart and fired a thin bolt of lightning. Irma's back arched for a few seconds, then fell back to its original position.

Horrified, Hay Lin started to move towards Will. "Stop it, leave her alone!" she shouted.

Taranee grabbed her grief-stricken friend. "No Hay Lin, wait…watch."

Hay Lin fought to free herself from Taranee's grip. "No, what is she doing? Just leave her alone…!"

Cornelia joined Taranee in holding back the violently squirming Air Guardian. Like Taranee, Cornelia had seen what Will was trying to do; she only hoped it wasn't too late.

Will placed her fingers against Irma's neck, ignoring Hay Lin's pleas. Still not detecting a pulse, Will pointed her finger at Irma's heart and fired again. Again, the Water Guardian's back arched, then fell. Will laid her fingers on Irma's neck again and waited. Once more she repeated the process; once more Irma's body reacted similarly. After the third try, Will looked at the three struggling Guardians……………………and grinned.

"Got her," she said quietly. "I've got a pulse…"

Hay Lin stopped struggling; Taranee and Cornelia released her. The Air Guardian crawled swiftly towards her friend. Will caught her by the shoulders.

"Careful Hay Lin; she's still not in very good shape. Be gentle."

Hay Lin nodded and leaned down to hug her best friend.

Will stood and walked over to Cornelia and Taranee. The two Guardians stood to meet her. They caught their leader in a relieved hug. The three friends held onto one another for a minute.

"Feeling better?" Taranee asked.

Will grinned, "Yeah, thanks to the Heart of Candracar."

"Human defibrillator…nice," said Cornelia with a wink.

"I just hope I didn't cause more damage," Will sighed.

"You mean more damage than……………death?" Cornelia quipped.

So not what Will meant, but this wasn't the time to debate it. Instead she gave Cornelia a look and pointed a warning finger at the Earth Guardian. "What say we blow this joint?"

Taranee nodded enthusiastically. "Best idea I've heard in a long time."

The three Guardians walked over to where Hay Lin was still holding Irma's shoulders in her arms. Will held up the Heart of Candracar and created a fold. Then the four Guardians lifted Irma between them and stepped through.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elyon paced the throne room. The Guardians had been gone for nearly two days and she was way past antsy. She had sent a team of soldiers to their last known location just a few hours ago. They had reported discovering a massive cave-in and no sign of either the Knights of Vengeance or the Guardians. Elyon had immediately sent reinforcements with heavy digging equipment. Still, she knew progress would be slow; no one had any idea how stable the area would be after the cave-in. Elyon wanted so badly to just go and clear the rocks away with her magic; but she couldn't take the chance that she would accidentally "clear away" the Guardians in the process. Without knowing precisely where they were, she could end up causing more harm than good. She clenched her fist and growled to the empty throne room.

She was just about to vent her frustrations at her throne, when a fold appeared in front of her. Emitting a surprised cry, Elyon jumped back and readied her magic. If an enemy charged through that fold, he was going to have the worst day of his life. Instead, four bedraggled Guardians stepped into the throne room, carrying the fifth between them.

Gently, they laid Irma on the floor. Hay Lin knelt beside her and checked her pulse. Taranee stayed close to Hay Lin, while Will and Cornelia approached Elyon.

Elyon squealed with delight and rushed into the arms of her best friend. She hugged Cornelia tightly, hardly daring to believe she was really here.

"You're back; I was so worried! When I heard about the cave-in I feared the worst."

"Well we would've been here sooner but our fearless leader developed a case of mashed-brain syndrome. She couldn't remember how to use the Heart, and she called me………………Corndog." Cornelia sniffed.

Elyon blinked in confusion and turned to Will. The redhead held up her hand. "I'll explain later, but right now we need a doctor for Irma. We've already had to raise the dead once; we don't want a repeat performance."

Elyon nodded and yelled for a guard. After instructing him to fetch a doctor, she turned back to Will. "Let's get her to a room. Follow me."

The Guardians carried Irma to an empty guest room and laid her on the bed. It was only then that Hay Lin noticed the damage to the Water Guardian's wings. They were shredded and burned, twisted and bloody. Gingerly, she reached out and touched one of the delicate appendages. She shivered as she imagined what the Knights could possibly have done to cause this kind of damage. The other Guardians noticed the damage as well, and each showed various expressions of revulsion and anger. It was then that the doctor arrived, so the Guardians moved aside; he immediately set to work examining his patient. The five friends huddled together anxiously while the doctor examined Irma. Presently he sighed and stood up.

"My Queen, I beg your forgiveness, but there is nothing I can do for your friend. She is too badly hurt…it is simply a matter of time."

"Nothing? Are you sure?" Elyon asked.

"I am sorry, Your Highness………your friend is going to die ere the sun rises."

Hay Lin broke down again and rushed to Irma's bedside. Again she threw herself over her best friend and sobbed. Elyon quietly thanked the doctor, and he left. She turned to Will. "Can you use the Heart of Candracar to heal Irma?"

"I can try. Hay Lin, stand back."

Hay Lin again moved aside while her leader stepped forward. Summoning the Heart of Candracar, Will held the shining pink jewel above Irma's chest. The Heart glowed and bathed Irma in pink light. Irma was raised several inches into the air as the pink glow increased in intensity.

"I think it's working," Taranee breathed.

All of a sudden, the pink glow surrounding Irma turned black and angry. The glow spread from Irma's body to Will's arm and up her shoulder. Astonished, Will tried to pull away, but she was frozen. The black light continued to envelop Will's body until both she and Irma were surrounded by the angry black glow. Hay Lin rushed forward to help Will, but she was thrown back against the wall. After what seemed an eternity, Will let out a scream and crumpled to the floor. Irma was dropped back onto the bed and the black light finally dissipated.

Taranee ran to Will while Elyon ran to Hay Lin. Cornelia moved to check on Irma.

"Hay Lin, are you okay?" Elyon asked, as she helped the Guardian off the floor.

"I think so," Hay Lin replied, rubbing her shoulder.

"Will's unconscious," Taranee reported. "But other than that, I can't find any injuries."

"Irma looks pretty much the same to me," Cornelia said.

"What just happened?" Elyon asked.

"I don't know," Taranee answered. "I've never seen anything like that before."

Will began to stir and she sat up. Her hand went to her head and she moaned softly.

"Will! Are you okay?" Taranee asked.

"I think so," Will answered slowly. She looked around the room. "What was that?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Cornelia answered.

Will shook her head, "I have no idea. But I'm guessing it didn't help Irma?"

Cornelia shook her head and Will sighed.

"Then we have to get her back to Earth. She needs a hospital," Hay Lin suggested.

Will looked at Hay Lin then lowered her eyes to the floor. "We can't do that Hay Lin," she said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because that would require me to return her to her human form."

Hay Lin blinked; she still didn't understand. She gazed into Will's ever so expressive brown eyes and saw pain; not for herself but for her friends. "I…I don't understand…"

Will stood up and crossed the room to place her hands on Hay Lin's shoulders. She took a deep breath, "Hay Lin, as a Guardian, Irma barely survived the torture and the immense amount of damage it caused. What do you think that damage would do to a fourteen year-old kid?"

Hay Lin thought for a moment. "She would die before we made it to the hospital, wouldn't she…?"

Will nodded. "I'm sorry Hay Lin…"

Hay Lin's eyes filled with tears and she buried her head in Will's shoulder. Will closed her eyes and held her shaking friend. She patted her back and smoothed her hair, but could find no words of comfort.

"Will, you have to take her to Candracar," Cornelia spoke up.

Will and Hay Lin separated and turned to Cornelia. "Candracar?" they asked in unison.

"Yes Candracar." Cornelia stated firmly. "They may be the only ones who can help her now."

Will looked around at her friends, "But it didn't work the last time I tried to get there."

"Then try again," Cornelia enunciated, as if she was talking to a child.

Will took the Heart in her hand and closed her eyes. She concentrated on Candracar and silently communicated her need to be there. She felt the room spin briefly, then everything stopped. When she opened her eyes, she was still in Elyon's guest room. She looked at Elyon.

"Don't give up Will; it almost worked." Elyon said. "You all shimmered for a second, then nothing. It's as if the Heart has a low battery or something."

"A low battery!" Taranee snapped her fingers. "That's it! Maybe the Heart got drained after that black-light business. Will, try just transporting you and Irma."

"Okay, here goes…" Will again closed her eyes and concentrated on transporting Irma and herself to Candracar. Again the room began to spin, then stopped. Will tentatively opened her eyes and looked around at………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candracar; a place at the center of the universe. Here only harmony exists; here the source of all the magic in the universe resides; here the Council of Elders keeps watch over the Earth and Meridian. Nestled inside a huge pink palace, the Council was unsurprised to see the Guardian leader appear in their midst. They also were not surprised to see her accompanied by the mortally wounded Water Guardian. What they were surprised at was the Oracle's request for privacy. The Oracle was the Head of the Council; the omniscient being had ultimate charge over the Guardians. As the members of the Council vacated the room, the Oracle asked the Mage to stay, then looked serenely at the redheaded leader of the Guardians. "Welcome young Guardian. What brings you to Candracar?"

Will knew Irma would have made a smart remark, but this wasn't the time. "Oracle," she said, "Irma is badly injured; she is dying. We need your help. Please, can you heal her?"

The Oracle raised his chin a little as he regarded the young leader. There were times he regretted having to place so much pressure on such young shoulders; however, Will Vandom had proven to be a most effective commander, and her friends most effective Guardians. He nodded to the Mage, and the mysterious woman approached the dying Guardian.

She raised her hand and held it in the air over Irma's body. Her hand glowed with a soft blue light, and the Mage muttered unintelligibly. After a few seconds, she pulled her hand away as if she had been burned. She looked at her hand, then she turned to the Oracle.

"Her injuries are grave, Oracle," she said in a quiet voice. It was almost as if she had swallowed gravel and was trying to whisper though it. At nearly seven feet tall, the Mage was an imposing figure, and Will was grateful she was on their side. "But that is not the worst of it. She has been cursed as well. Tell me child, did you attempt to heal her with the Heart of Candracar?"

Will nodded, "Yes I did, but I was unsuccessful. Something happened and the Heart wasn't able to help Irma…I don't really know what it was."

"It was a curse," the Mage replied. "A very evil curse." She turned back to the Oracle. "The curse will prevent any form of magical healing, Oracle."

The Oracle nodded sadly, "Thank you Mage." He turned his attention to Will. "I am sorry young Guardian; we cannot help her."

Will felt rage and frustration building in her chest. "What do you mean you can't help her? She's dying because some evil old hag decided to get her kicks by torturing her. She's dying because she refused to give up the rest of us. She's dying because she's a Guardian; a predicament _you _put her in!"

The Oracle gazed sadly at Will. "I am aware of all this young Guardian; but the curse prevents us from helping your friend."

"Then lift the damn curse!"

"I am afraid it is not that simple; counteracting a curse takes time."

"I am confident I could lift the curse with time, but your friend will have long expired by then." the Mage said.

"What do you mean it takes time? Can't you just cast a spell and be done with it?" Will thundered.

The Mage narrowed her eyes dangerously and fixed Will with a withering glare. "Do not speak of things you know not! I do not have time to instruct you on the intricacies of curses and counter-curses. Suffice it to say that counteracting a curse _properly_ is a difficult and time-consuming process!"

The Oracle held up his hand. The Mage fell silent, but continued to glare at Will. "The Mage is correct Guardian; I believe she could indeed counteract this curse, but not in time to save the Water Guardian."

Will clenched her fists as her eyes began to fill with tears of anger and frustration. "Then what do you expect me to do? I can't take her to an Earth hospital because a human teenager would never survive her injuries. Meridian doesn't have anywhere _near_ the medical expertise to save her life; and now _you're_ telling me that the most powerful beings in the universe can't help her either. Well dammit, that's just not good enough!" She yelled her last sentence as she gazed at the Oracle, just daring him to tell her to calm down.

Instead the Oracle simply smiled and opened his mouth to speak. He was interrupted by the Mage. "There may be a way Oracle……the Joining."

The Oracle's blue eyes registered surprise for a fleeting instant as he turned to the Mage. "The Joining has not been attempted in a very long time, Mage. I fear it could cause more harm than good."

"Nevertheless, should it not be put forth as an option?" the Mage questioned.

Will couldn't stand it. Irma was dying and these two were arguing. "What's the Joining?" she asked.

The Oracle turned back to Will. "The Joining is an ancient ritual that allows a Guardian to be temporarily "joined" with her corresponding Auramere. The Auramere can then heal the Guardian over time. It is an ancient form of magic that cannot be hindered by any curse known to us. But this healing comes at a terrible price."

"And that price is…?" Will prompted.

"It is twofold. One, the Auramere will be severely weakened for a time after performing the healing. How long and how weak depends on the amount of damage the Guardian sustained. During this time of her Auramere's recovery, the Guardian will have significantly reduced powers; if any at all. Mage, what is your estimate?"

"The Water Guardian has sustained significant mortal injury. I believe it would take several weeks for the Auramere to sufficiently recover." The Mage answered.

"Several……..several _weeks_?" Will said incredulously. "Without the power of Water?"

The Oracle nodded. "That is correct Guardian."

Will wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest, but she screwed up her courage and asked the Oracle to continue.

"The other price is paid by the Guardian herself. In order to heal its Guardian, the Auramere will place her in a state of limbo, effectively suspending all bodily functions except those necessary to keep her alive. In addition, the Auramere will explore the Guardian's injuries via her own memories, which will be perfect and clear. The only thoughts she will have while in this state are those pertaining to her injuries. This means, she will be forced to relive her experiences over and over until the Auramere completes the healing process. She will have no sense of time or place; only pain and torture. The psychological repercussions could be……catastrophic."

Will's jaw nearly hit the floor. "So the only way to save Irma's life is to turn her into a raving lunatic?"

The Oracle merely gazed at Will and blinked his unreadable blue eyes.

"Oracle, the Water Guardian is fading." The Mage reported.

The Oracle raised his chin and looked at Will. "You have a decision to make young Guardian. And it would be wise to make it quickly…your friend is near death."

Will turned her back and walked away a few paces. How could she make this kind of decision? It shouldn't be up to her, it should be up to Irma and her family; neither of which was an option right now. Will closed her eyes and tried to think what Irma would want. This Joining could save her life, but at what cost? When did the price become too high? Will thought of the good times she had spent with her goofy friend. The time she had caused water from the drinking fountain to hit Uriah; all the sleepovers; the way she was the first of the Guardians to truly accept Will as her friend and leader; the way she had stopped thousands of gallons of water to save the lives of Phobos's guards in the Underwater Mines; how she had come after Will when the latter had been captured by Phobos. Irma was the most loyal friend anyone could ask for, and _this_ was the price of that loyalty? She wished she could turn back time and force Irma into telling Nerissa whatever the hag wanted to hear; to do whatever the hag wanted done; then they wouldn't be in this mess. But Will knew Irma would do everything the same even if she knew the eventual outcome………and now Will had to choose that outcome. Did she let her friend go and thus end her suffering? Or did she save her life and possibly doom her friend to a fate worse than death? What would Irma's mind be like after being forced to relive her agony, fear, despair, and torment over and over and over for who knew how long? She wouldn't know that she was safe, she wouldn't know that it was over, she wouldn't know that her friends had already rescued her. All she would know would be agony and despair. What kind of a life would Irma have if she suffered catastrophic psychological damage? Would she even _want_ to live like that? And yet, wasn't being alive better than the alternative, no matter what? Irma loved life so much; it was all a big game to her. She loved her friends, and she loved being a Guardian. Did Will have any right to take that from her? And then there was Hay Lin; would she ever be able to look Hay Lin in the eye if she chose to let Irma go? Would she ever be able to look _herself_ in the eye? How would she explain to Irma's parents that her daughter had died the most horrible death imaginable at the hands of a supremely evil woman? How could she explain that their daughter had died a hero, protecting her friends, her loved-ones, and countless people she would never know on two worlds? And yet, how could she explain if Irma returned to her parents as an empty shell; a mere shadow of the daughter they loved? Will sighed heavily, feeling a tremendous weight pressing down on her shoulders. She turned back around to face the Oracle.

"Your decision Guardian?" the Oracle prompted.

Will closed her eyes and hoped with all her being that she was doing the right thing….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 12. I realize I took some creative license here with the Auramere thing. I actually have no idea if an Auramere can do any of that crap, but this is my fic, so I make the rules. And in my world, an Auramere can do that. Let me know what you think! Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey thanks everyone for your reviews and Private Messages. I love interacting with all of my friends and some of you have some really good insights. Thanks to Invader Spyder, Visigoth29527, Irma 1, Irma Rokz (sup girl), Orion101, and KiiroKrazyXD (extra cookies for being the first to review Chapter 12; BTW, an Auramere is that lovely little ball of magic that is the source of a Guardian's powers. Each Guardian has their own Auramere. The Aurameres "live" in Candracar and are guarded by Luba). I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 12. I hope you'll like Chapter 13 as well. So here we go kids!**

**Chapter 13**

The Guardians sat around in Elyon's throne room waiting for Will to return from Candracar. Cornelia sat on the steps close to Elyon, while Taranee and Hay Lin had found a nice piece of the floor to occupy. No one said anything, preferring to be left to their own thoughts. Even so, too much silence is just that…too much. Hay Lin finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"So Corny, where did you learn CPR?"

Cornelia's eyes flashed at the name "Corny," but she decided this wasn't the proper time for a scolding. "I learned basic first aid and CPR when I became a cheerleader. My parents seemed to think it would be a good idea."

"Good thing they did…you saved Irma's life you know…" Hay Lin responded quietly.

Cornelia shook her head, "No, you and Will saved Irma's life; you by helping her breathe, Will by restarting her heart."

"Which we wouldn't have done had you not been there to take charge."

Cornelia grinned and nodded, "Thank you," she said softly.

"No, I mean it. Because of you, Irma has a chance now. I just know the Oracle will be able to help her." Hay Lin said sincerely.

Cornelia nodded again but said nothing; she didn't want to crush Hay Lin's hopes. Secretly the Earth Guardian wasn't so sure her asian friend was right. She had had too much experience with the Oracle's cryptic ways and noninterference policies to truly believe this time would be any different. Somehow it was perfectly fine for young teenage girls to risk their lives defending Earth, Meridian, _and_ Candracar, but when it came to Candracar giving back a little...it just wasn't a two-way street. Cornelia had tried to understand the purpose of their neutrality, but she just didn't see the point. To her, the world was very much black and white; something was either wrong or right. She didn't see how all those powerful beings could just sit up there and watch everything go to hell when they had the power to intervene. It frustrated her, and for this reason she had decided she didn't fully trust the Council of Elders. Now she fully expected Will to return and tell them all that the Oracle was unable to help Irma. Unable or unwilling; to Cornelia, when it came to the Council, those two words were synonymous. But she didn't voice these thoughts aloud; she would just get reamed out for being such a pessimist. Just because she was the only one who tried to see the world for what it truly was, she was called a pessimist. Cornelia preferred to think of herself as a realist and she didn't try to hide behind some non-existent happy when things were bad. She simply accepted that things were bad and she would have to deal. Like her mother always told her, "If the world didn't suck, everyone would fall off."

Cornelia sighed and closed her eyes; she felt like she hadn't slept in a week. She leaned her head on Elyon's shoulder and tried to rest. Elyon shifted a little to offer Cornelia's head a softer "pillow." She was worried about her best friend. Being the Queen of Meridian was tough, but at least _she_ didn't have to balance defending the universe with Algebra, "The Grapes of Wrath," and dissecting frogs. She also didn't have the pressure of keeping a secret from her loved-ones. The Guardians could never let anyone know who they were and what they did; it just wasn't safe. Elyon remembered how she had felt when she had first learned she was the rightful ruler of Meridian, and that her friends had known all along. She had felt betrayed and angry because everyone had lied to her all her life. She felt differently now, of course, but she knew how much the lies had hurt. The Guardians had felt hurt not being able to tell her, and Elyon was sure they felt the same about keeping the secret from their families. Now one of them was severely injured and might not live. How were they to explain her death to her family? For that matter, how would _any_ of them explain it if they died defending the universe? Elyon knew the Guardians could take a beating, but there had to be bruises or other marks after many of their battles. How did they hide those all the time? She knew Cornelia was good with makeup, but even the heaviest foundation couldn't hide the deepening lines on her face. Elyon rubbed Cornelia's beautiful cheek; so much responsibility for one so young.

Just then, the air shimmered and a pink glow appeared in the room. Everyone, including Cornelia, turned their eyes to see. Presently, Will appeared in the center of that pink glow. As the glow died, Will stepped forward, ashen-faced and red eyed. Everyone jumped up and approached the Guardian Leader. Hay Lin reached her first and gazed expectantly into Will's brown eyes.

"Well? What did they say?" she asked breathlessly.

Will opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead she choked back a sob and pushed through her friends to sit on the steps. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. Elyon and the Guardians looked at each other, each silently asking the same question. Taranee approached Will and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Will? What is it? What's wrong?"

Will looked up, her eyes redder than before. She knew she was supposed to be the strong leader-type, but right now, she just needed a good cry. She also knew the others needed to know; she just hoped she would be strong enough to tell them. She took a deep breath and stood up. She placed her hand on Taranee's shoulder and nodded gratefully. Then she turned and strode back to the group, followed closely by Taranee. With another deep breath, Will began to explain.

"Irma is hurt really bad; in fact the Mage called her injuries mortal. She also said Irma's been cursed somehow, which prevents any magical healing. That's why the Heart of Candracar failed to help her. The Mage said she could counteract the curse in time, but that it would be too late to help Irma."

Will paused to gather her thoughts, and Cornelia spoke up. "So in other words they're going to do what they always do….nothing."

Hay Lin looked stricken, but Will held up her hand. "Yes, that was the initial answer they gave me. I told them it was unacceptable. That's when the Mage came up with a possible solution."

Hay Lin's eyes filled again with hope. "And?"

"She said there's this ritual called the Joining where a Guardian joins with her Auramere. The Auramere heals the Guardian and then goes back to its proper place. But there's a two-fold catch. One, the Auramere needs time to recover afterward, so the Guardian would have no powers until the Auramere fully recovers. Depending on the amount of damage, the recovery period could take a while. Two, the Auramere learns of its Guardian's injuries by exploring her memories of the event or events. Consequently the Guardian has no thoughts other than those directly relating to her injuries. No sense of time, no sense of place, nothing but the pain and suffering she experienced until the Auramere finishes its job."

Will gulped and choked back another sob. She took a moment to look into the eyes of her friends. Cornelia had obviously caught on to the punch line already and her brain was busy trying to process everything. Taranee's face was pale and she looked frightened. Elyon was covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. Hay Lin was looking horror-struck and a little green. Will sighed and continued.

"There's one more thing guys………the Mage said it would take _several weeks_ for Irma's Auramere to heal her…"

Dead silence…………everyone waited for the shock to properly sink in. They struggled to comprehend the meaning of Will's words. Will continued quietly, almost whispering.

"I had to make a decision, and I had to make it right there on the spot."

Cornelia was the first to meet her leader's troubled eyes. Will looked haunted and drained…………and much older than she had just an hour ago. Cornelia felt sympathy for Will in that moment; no one should have to make a decision like that……especially not alone.

"So what you're saying," Cornelia finally ventured, "is that you had to choose between letting Irma die and turning her into a raving madwoman with permanent psychological damage."

Will lowered her eyes and nodded. She couldn't look at their faces right now.

Taranee exhaled. "Wow," she whispered.

Hay Lin looked panicked; she grabbed Will's shoulders and shook the redhead. "What did you tell them Will?"

Will looked into Hay Lin's almond-shaped eyes and grabbed her wrists; Hay Lin stopped shaking her. Will's eyes welled up again, as she quietly answered Hay Lin. "I told them to save her life."

Hay Lin's face broke into an expression of joy. She grabbed Will and with a whoop, she spun her around. She pulled her leader into a rib-cracking hug. "Thank you Will! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, thank you!" she cried.

Will coughed from the lack of oxygen and the pressure on her ribs. Hay Lin released her. Will rubbed her aching ribs and held up her hand, nodding. Hay Lin hugged her again, although much more gently. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cornelia shake her head. Releasing Will, Hay Lin stepped around her leader and approached Cornelia.

"What was _that_ for Corny?"

Cornelia jumped. "What? What was _what _for?"

"You shook your head…why?"

"I didn't shake my head Hay Lin; what are you on about?"

"Yes you did; I saw you shake your head, and I want to know why." Then it dawned on her… "You think Will made the wrong choice…" It wasn't a question.

Cornelia cocked her head and folded her arms over her chest. "No, I don't."

"Yes you do…you would've let Irma die." Hay Lin clenched her hands into fists as she felt anger begin to build.

"I would've let Irma _go_; there's a difference."

"The result is still the same…Irma would be dead."

"Irma would be _free_! Free from suffering and hate and all the other _crap_ that comes with being a Guardian! Now she gets to relive all the horror and agony of the last few days over and over again until her mind finally cracks. Tell me how _that's_ a good thing…"

"She'll be alive Cornelia; that's the most important thing. Irma's strong and she's happy; she'll get through this like she's gotten through everything else. She has us, and we can help her."

"Don't you get it Hay Lin? This isn't just some my-boyfriend-is-two-timing-me-with-our-math-teacher kind of a thing! What she went through was pure _hell_ and now she gets to do it all over again for the next several _weeks_. Only this time, she gets to experience it in 3-D and in Dolby Digital Surround Sound! There's only so much the human mind can take; the psychological trauma will be………………..beyond catastrophic, it will be off the scale. Why would you _want_ her to have to deal with that for the rest of her life?"

"You've always hated Irma; you've always thought she was the weak link. You've never trusted her because she seems so flip about everything. You'd rather she was dead!" Hay Lin was breathing hard and her palms were bleeding from where she had buried her fingernails.

Cornelia was taken aback; her eyes widened and she dropped her arms to her sides. Then her eyes grew steely and her lip curled angrily. She clenched her fists and raised them to chest-level. She extended her right arm and pointed a threatening finger at the Air Guardian. "You _just_ crossed a line Hay Lin," she growled.

"You're _always_ running her down; you _never_ miss an opportunity to insult her or make fun of her. Well I'm tired of it Cornelia Hale, sick and tired of it!"

"Then let's have it out right here, right now!" Cornelia yelled, her hands glowing green.

"We finish this tonight!" Hay Lin began to gather her powers as well.

Will, Taranee and Elyon jumped in between the two enraged Guardians. Elyon restrained Cornelia, while Will restrained Hay Lin. Taranee stood in the middle, her arms out to her sides and her head swiveling between the two "combatants."

"Hay Lin, knock it off!" Will commanded. "You and Cornelia are _friends_ remember? This isn't right and you know it…"

"This should have been done a long time ago!" Hay Lin shrieked.

"Cornelia, please don't." Elyon pleaded. "We're all hurting right now, but this isn't the way to solve anything."

"Let's find out how effective it is, _then_ we'll see if it solves anything!" Cornelia shouted.

_ENOUGH!_

The mental shout was so overpowering that everyone stopped and clapped their hands over their ears. Everyone emitted cries of pain and grimaced in discomfort. All but Taranee….

_What is happening here? We need to be pulling together, not trying to rip each other's throats out! What is it we're really angry at, huh? Who's really to blame for what's happening here? We should be focusing all our angry emotions at Nerissa, not each other. Can't you see what's happening? Look around! Don't you remember what happens to our powers when we're not in harmony with each other? This is just the kind of thing our enemies are waiting for! We can't give them that opportunity. We're all trying to deal with what's happened, we all have strong feelings about it; but we need to learn to deal with them without fighting each other. Now everyone take a breath and step off!_

Cornelia shot one more acidic glare at Hay Lin before she turned and stalked out one of the side doors. Elyon looked at everyone, before running after Cornelia.

"Cornelia wait…" she called as she disappeared through the same door Cornelia had just slammed.

Will looked at Hay Lin. "Hay Lin?" she ventured tentatively.

Hay Lin held up her hand, then turned on her heel and stomped out a different side door.

Will sighed, and walked slowly back to the steps. She sat down and scrubbed her face with her hands.

Taranee approached her and knelt in front of the redhead. "You okay?"

Without looking up, Will answered. _Yes………no………I don't know._

Taranee raised an eyebrow, but played along. _Will, we're alone in here. We can talk freely you know…_

_I know; I just don't trust my voice right now._

_Alright…………what's on your mind?_

_As if you don't already know…_

_Actually I'm intentionally not reading your thoughts. It's better if you talk about it rather than waiting for me to pull it out of your head._

_I just wonder if I made the right decision._

_Why do you question it?_

_Well on the one hand, being alive is better than being dead; and this way we won't have to replace the Water Guardian. Hay Lin is happy, and we won't have to try to explain it to Irma's parents._

_And on the other hand?_

_On the other hand…………Irma's going to be a raving lunatic for the rest of her life. Cornelia was right when she said there's only so much the mind can take. What kind of a life have I doomed Irma to live? _

_What if it's not like that? Who's to say that once the Joining is finished, Irma won't go back to her usual jovial self? Sure she may be a bit weirded out for a little while, but Irma always bounces back real quick. Back when we were stuck in the cave-in, Irma was coherent for a few minutes. She cracked a joke about Cornelia and even giggled a little bit at one of Hay Lin's. I think maybe we're being a little too quick to write off Irma's **potential** state of mind when this is through._

_But what if I made the wrong choice? What if she **is** permanently traumatized by having to relive the torture over and over again? What if she ends up in an institution three years from now because of my decision? Do you think Irma would want to live like that?_

_That's not going to happen Will; we won't let it. _

Will snorted and stood up. She walked a few paces away, her back to Taranee. She stared off into space for several minutes before resuming the telepathic conversation.

_Did I make the right decision Taranee? _

_I can't answer that for you Will; all you can do is look into your heart and let it guide you._

_But that's just the thing T; my heart told me to let Irma go, to show mercy and end her suffering. My head talked me out of it._

_Go on…_

_I just wonder if I made the right decision for Irma, or for the rest of us. Did I let my duties as a Guardian cloud my judgment? In terms of saving the universe, having a Water Guardian is preferable. But in terms of a fourteen year-old kid...is it really fair to make Irma live with this just for the sake of keeping the team together?_

_What do you think Irma would say?_

_She's so warped she would say "Bring it on!" She has such a sense of duty that she would gladly sacrifice everything if it would save someone else. Sorry, but I think she's a little biased. _

_But isn't it **Irma's **judgment that should really count here?_

_But she wouldn't really know what she was getting into after the fact. If she did, it would probably influence her decision._

_Alright let's say she goes stark raving nuts six months from now and takes a swan dive off the Sheffield roof. So knowing that will be the eventual outcome, do you think Irma would do anything different?_

Will thought for a moment. After several minutes, she shook her head. _No…no I don't think she would._

_And if she comes out of this perfectly fine with no lasting permanent damage or trauma, do you think she would do anything different **then**?_

_No, probably not._

_And that's just the point Will. We don't **know** how this will all end up. It could be one extreme or the other, she could come out somewhere in the middle…who knows? Simply put, we have no way of knowing for sure how things are going to go. All we can do is wait and hope._

Several more minutes of silence followed. Will turned and looked Taranee in the eye. "What would you have done T? Would you have let her go, or would you have saved her life?"

Taranee rose from her kneeling position and walked over to Will. She placed her hands on the Guardian Leader's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "I would've done exactly as you did."

Will let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She collapsed against Taranee and finally allowed herself to have the cry she had needed for several days. All the frustrations, the pressures, the anguish, the stress, the pain; they all cascaded from Will's eyes and soaked Taranee's shirt. Her slender body was wracked with sobs and Will gripped Taranee tightly, as if letting go would mean her death. Taranee held her friend firmly and let her cry. She wished Will wouldn't keep things bottled up so much. She was so concerned with being the strong leader that she hardly let herself just be a scared little girl. Underneath the wings and shapely woman's body, a young teenager resided. No one should have to face situations like this; especially not a young girl. But they had all been called upon to protect the universe from evil, and they had all accepted that call. Sometimes it seemed all they had was each other. So Taranee let her dear friend cry and vent all her insecurities and fears. Taranee rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort. _Someday,_ she thought to herself, _it will be alright…………someday._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far Away in a place called Candracar, a lone Guardian floated in the bluest pool of water anyone had ever seen. In her blue string bikini, one would think she was a college student enjoying her spring break. But she was no college student, and this was certainly no spring break. No, this was Hell, and Irma Lair was suffering in it. In her current state of deepest sleep, she was powerless to wake from the nightmare that held her captive. Frost was beating her, Miranda was cutting her, Frost was burning her, whipping her, tearing and pulling at her wings, Miranda skinning the delicate appendages. But the worst was the lightning…Nerissa's murderous lightning. And then there was the taunting…Nerissa, Raythor, Frost. "_Call your friends Guardian...;" "It's in your power to stop all this…;" "Beg Guardian…!"_

Irma's head thrashed from side to side and she moaned in her "sleep." Her breathing was ragged and irregular; and her back arched intermittently. She would cringe and wince; sometimes even curl her body from the immense pain. The occasional scream would escape the Guardian's lips and tears of despair would betray her tough exterior. _Where are my friends? They should have come for me by now? Don't they care? _She winced as Frost's cruel fist connected again with her stomach. _How long has it been? I can't take it anymore. Stop, please make it stop; don't hurt me anymore! My friends aren't coming………………………………I can't take anymore. Please, stop!_

But it didn't stop; it continued, and continued……………and continued. From outside of the large room, two figures observed the distress of the Water Guardian through the glass that separated her from them. The Oracle, always serene and calm, ached for the young woman's suffering. The other figure, tall and mysterious, remained impassive and unreadable as ever.

"I have other duties to attend to Mage," the Oracle said after a time. "No one outside of the Council must know of this; it could compromise the other Guardians' safety. Without the power of the Water Guardian, they will be greatly weakened."

"I understand; I will watch over the Guardian myself, Oracle."

The Oracle nodded and swept out of the room. The Mage waited until the door had closed completely, then she smiled. Placing her hand against the glass that divided her from the suffering Guardian, she began to laugh softly.

"You think you were suffering _before_ Guardian? Just wait…………When you rejoin your friends, the _true_ torture shall begin!"

­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright that's it then. I hope you enjoyed it; let me know what you think. Also, let me know if you believe Will made the right decision; what would _you_ have done?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey yo…Thanks again to all my regular crew for your reviews, Invader Spyder you get the extra cookie for being first outta the gate. Again many thanks to Prince Vince, K.K., Visi, Irma Uno, Goofy Monkey, and Rocky. Everyone give a great big Whale Pit welcome to Juniper Lee Forever and The Hieber (everyone claps madly and hoots, and whistles). Welcome my friends; we're pleased to have you join us. I appreciate all of you who shared your thoughts about Irma's fate (including those of you who threatened me with bodily harm, pointy sticks, and much shouting via PM….you go folks). It's always fun to hear from you folks, so share your thoughts with me (thanks Lord of Darkness); even if you want to tell me I suck! Right then, here we go…**

**Chapter 14**

A bright light pierced her darkness. Hot and white-pink, the light chased away the blackness. The young woman squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden invader; she had rather been enjoying her velvet darkness. Gritting her teeth, she slowly opened one eye, then the other. She blinked several times against the painfully bright light, but gradually learned to tolerate it. _Where am I?_ she thought. She gazed at her surroundings. She floated in a pool of impossibly blue water. The comforting liquid was the perfect temperature and she basked in the weightlessness she felt in its grasp. Giggling slightly, she immersed herself in the giant pool and swam the length. Surfacing, she spit water like a fountain and grinned. She dove back underneath the water and settled herself on the bottom of the pool. She felt calm and at peace for the first time in…who knew _how_ long. When she could no longer hold her breath, she returned to the surface. Presently, she decided she should figure out where she was and what was going on.

She swam gracefully to the edge of the pool and grasped the side. It was perfectly smooth, almost like blown glass. She ran her fingers along the smooth edge of the pool before finally hauling herself over the edge. She stood up and gazed around. Suddenly, her head exploded with terrible, horrifying memories. Frost, Nerissa, fire, lightning, Nerissa, blood, Nerissa…Her breath caught in her throat and her chest constricted. She fell to the floor and began shaking uncontrollably. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms protectively around her body, curled into a ball, and closed her eyes. Whimpering softly, she tried to push the awful memories to the back of her head, but to no avail. She was consumed with fear and agony; she remembered perfectly every blow of unforgiving fist, every slice of cold steel, every lash of cruel whip, every strike of crushing lightning. Her friends had never come for her; she was trapped with her enemies…with _her_……**_forever._** Her body seized up and her muscles refused to unclench; tears of despair threatened to spill over her cheeks. _Please, don't let them hurt me anymore………_she thought desperately.

"Guardian, awake."

The voice, gentle yet firm, pierced Irma's thoughts. She squeezed her eyes tighter and began to plead softly.

"Please, no more; no more; no more……" Tears flowed as her mantra continued.

A hand touched her trembling shoulder and Irma screamed. Abandoning all reason, she scrambled backwards, turquoise eyes wide with terror. When she hit the wall, her terror increased. _Trapped! _She crumpled to the floor and sobbed in despair. "Please, I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me anymore," she pleaded.

Irma felt two strong, yet gentle hands on her shoulders; they pulled her into a sitting position, her back against the wall. She trembled more violently as one of those hands cupped her chin and raised it gently.

"Guardian," said the gentle voice again, "I will not hurt you. You are safe now; please……open your eyes and see you are not in danger."

Still sobbing, and still terrified, Irma thought it best to do what she was told; maybe if she was good they wouldn't hurt her today. Slowly she opened her eyes. A bald man with gentle blue eyes knelt before her, one hand on her shoulder, the other under her chin. She gasped in surprise…this wasn't one of her tormentors. He looked familiar………she forced her terrified, broken mind to think beyond her pain and despair. _The Oracle……I must be in Candracar_.

As recognition dawned in the Water Guardian's beautiful eyes, the Oracle smiled and patted her cheek. She tensed up and pulled away; a reflex to her past traumas. The Oracle's smile saddened a little, but he quickly corrected it. "Welcome back Guardian," he said softly.

"You are in Candracar," he continued. "Your friends brought you here after they rescued you. You are safe Guardian; nothing can hurt you here."

Irma wanted so badly to believe his words, but they were simply too good to be true. No, this was just another form of torture; she wouldn't fall for it. "No….no you're just trying to get my hopes up; you're just trying to make me believe my friends came for me. I won't believe it; I won't believe _you_!"

"Think Guardian; think and remember. Remember beyond the pain, remember beyond the despair. Remember your friends. Think Guardian……remember!"

Still shaking, Irma closed her eyes and tried to remember. _Hay Lin……Hay Lin came to me in my thoughts; she took my pain upon her. Will……Will came for me; she cried for me……Cornelia……Cornelia joked with me; she threatened to show my naked baby pictures to Martin……Hay Lin……Hay Lin tried to comfort me; her hand on my cheek……_

Irma gasped…her friends _had_ rescued her! She blinked at the Oracle. "There…there was a cave-in; we were trapped…all of us. Corny was trying to dig us out."

The Oracle smiled and nodded, "Yes Guardian that is right. The Guardians brought you here to be healed two weeks ago. The healing of your body is now complete."

"_Two weeks?_ I've been here for _two weeks_?"

"Yes Guardian, two weeks. Your injuries were quite severe and took some time to mend. We should now make certain you are fully healed. Stand Guardian."

The Oracle stood up and extended his hand to Irma. She took it and pulled herself up. Her shaking had subsided and she felt better.

"Are you experiencing any pain Guardian?"

Irma did a quick assessment; everything seemed intact. Her ribs felt fine, her shoulders were perfect, her back felt great, she even had all her teeth. "I feel fine; no pain at all."

The Oracle nodded, "That is good. Can you fly?"

Irma flexed her wings experimentally; everything seemed normal back there. She leaped into the air and caught herself with her wings. She flew around the room for a few minutes, executing a few simple tumbles and turns, then landed next to the Oracle. Her knees buckled upon hitting the floor and she fell.

The Oracle pulled her back to her feet. "Are you alright Guardian?"

Irma's face reddened a little, "What was that? Even when I flew for the first time I never bricked the landing like that…"

"You have been immersed in a pool of water for the past two weeks; your muscles will have atrophied some. Do not worry Guardian; it is a temporary condition."

"You know, I have a name. Most people call me Irma…except for my little brother Chris; he calls me……………something I shouldn't repeat in front of an adult."

The Oracle smiled brightly. "I know your name Guardian, as I know all the Guardians' names. But your position is one of respect and should be recognized as such. Thus, I address you by your well-earned title...Guardian."

"Okay, well you're starting to freak me out a bit Big O; couldn't you _try_ using my name?"

The Oracle simply smiled and shook his head. "Until you are no longer a Guardian, I must address you by your title……Guardian."

Irma sighed and gave up. "Alright whatever. Listen, I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but when can I go home?"

"You require some rehabilitation before you leave Candracar, Guardian. It will retrain your weakened muscles and refamiliarize you with your powers over water."

Irma's eyes narrowed, "Rehabilitation? You mean like physical therapy? Because I should tell you, running is _not_ my thing…"

A door opened across the room and a tall figure strode gracefully towards the Oracle. He smiled at the figure's approach and glanced at Irma. "This is Luba; she is the caretaker of your Aurameres, the source of your powers. She will be assisting with your rehabilitation."

Irma turned to Luba. She was tall and distinctly feline in appearance. Her face, though not unfriendly, clearly said perfection and intolerance. Irma gulped and extended her hand. "Hey Luba, I'm Irma; nice to meet you."

Luba curled her lip slightly at the proffered hand and did not extend her own. A low growl built in her throat and she turned instead to the Oracle. "Oracle, she is not ready. She is still damaged."

"Luba, the Water Guardian must prepare to return to her duties. She will require your assistance."

"You already know my views on this Oracle; she is unwell and should be replaced. If you let her resume her duties as a Guardian, I believe you would be making a mistake."

The Oracle laughed softly, "Yes dear friend I know; if you did not disagree with me, I would be worried about you."

"But Oracle…"

"Excuse me……I'm in the room!" Irma interrupted.

"Silence Child!" Luba snapped.

"Luba! You will treat the Guardian with the respect she deserves." The Oracle's voice was still soft, but its tone left no question that he meant business.

Luba growled, but stopped arguing. Glancing at Irma, she muttered, "Follow me…….._Guardian_."

Irma glanced nervously at the Oracle; the way Luba had spat the word "Guardian" didn't do anything to assuage Irma's growing dislike for the feline-like creature. But the Oracle merely smiled and nodded. Irma gulped and followed Luba out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks; it had been two weeks since Irma had been rescued and left in Candracar. Fortunately, it had been a quiet two weeks…at least on the saving-the-universe front. On the can't-we-all-just-get-along front? Not so quiet. Hay Lin and Cornelia hadn't said one word to each other in the past two weeks, and neither one showed any signs of changing that arrangement. When they were forced to be together, each pretended the other didn't exist. The tension in the air was oppressive and Taranee came away with a headache whenever Cornelia and Hay Lin were forced to be in the same room together. It wasn't that Taranee was trying to read their thoughts, it was the way both girls were broadcasting their animosity towards one another. They had both refused to talk about the issue, and as a result the anger had been allowed to fester. Not even Irma's Astral Drop seemed able to keep the mood light…though not for lack of trying. The Astral Drop had no idea what had happened to her human counterpart, and no one saw fit to tell her. She had noticed Hay Lin seemed a bit distant, but as Astral Drops don't really have feelings, the Pseudo-Irma paid it no mind.

Will sighed as she sat at lunch with Taranee, Hay Lin and "Irma." Cornelia had invented yet another creative excuse not to meet them for lunch. Will looked around at her friends. As usual, Hay Lin wasn't eating; she was merely drawing in her sketchbook, Irma looking over her shoulder. What she was drawing, Will didn't know, and she didn't mind keeping it that way either. Astral Drops didn't need to eat, so Irma spent lunchtime trying to entertain Hay Lin. Every now and then, Hay Lin would grace Irma with a forced smile and a courtesy laugh. Taranee was slowly munching on a sandwich and staring at the ground. She looked tired, and her eyes were dull. Will knew it was another headache; she frowned with concern at her dark-skinned friend. She wanted to find a way to help Taranee, but short of getting Corny and Hay Lin to call a cease-fire, what could she do? Taranee looked up suddenly and glanced at Will. She winked at the redhead, grinned, and shook her head. Then she went back to munching her sandwich. Will grinned; _good ol' Taranee…always worried about someone else._

Will had just opened her mouth to speak to Hay Lin when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Hay Lin stood immediately, closed her sketchbook and bounded for the door, followed closely by Irma. Will and Taranee watched them go and they both sighed.

"Alright that's it," Will growled, "We have _got_ to put a stop to all this. I know Corny and Hay Lin disagree, but two weeks is a little much!"

"I agree Will, but what can we do?"

"Lock them in a room together until they agree to talk it all out?"

"Sure; but _you're_ going to clean up the body parts by yourself…I don't really like blood."

Will gave Taranee a sideways glance. "I suppose that would happen, wouldn't it……" Will sighed and kicked a can across the lawn. "Can't they just accept each other no matter their differences?"

Taranee laid a comforting hand on Will's shoulder. "They usually do Will; but you have to admit, these are extraordinary circumstances. We've never felt this kind of stress before. We've never been so vulnerable and that's a little scary."

"I know it is T; but don't they understand that if they keep hating each other like this, then that vulnerability increases?"

"Probably, but I doubt they care about that right now. Will, we just lost one of our own…essentially. Think about it; without Candracar's intervention, Irma would be dead now instead of just……absent. When I'm in my Guardian form, I feel so much more powerful, almost invincible…like nothing can touch me. What the Knights of Vengeance did to Irma……it makes me feel a lot less invincible. It really puts the danger of this Guardian business into perspective…any one of us could check out at any time. Let's face it Will; technically the Knights _killed_ Irma. That's a shock to everyone, but especially to Hay Lin. I can understand Cornelia's view point, and I think Hay Lin does too. But Irma is a very personal topic for Hay Lin; she's not going to take kindly to anyone "beating up" on her best friend…_especially_ in light of the current circumstances."

Will closed her eyes and shuddered…_technically the Knights **killed** Irma_….She had never thought of it that way before. She just knew Irma was going to be alright in a little while, so she hadn't really given it much more in-depth thought. Taranee's words had just given Will a new perspective. She began to feel dizzy and faint; she swooned a little and then felt herself falling. With a small cry, Taranee caught her leader before she could hit the ground. Taranee helped Will to a bench and they both sat down.

"Will! Are you okay?"

Will nodded slowly, "Yeah T, I'm alright…I just felt a little faint, that's all."

"Maybe I should get the nurse."

"No, it's okay; really……I just need a sec." Will took some deep breaths and felt better.

"What happened Will?"

"I just never actually thought of it that way……that the Knights killed Irma I mean. But you're absolutely right; they did kill her……_technically_ anyway. When I think what life could be like right now, it's just so……………overwhelming. What would happen without a Water Guardian? Would we have to replace her? Is that even possible? And Hay Lin………how would she cope with that? How would any of us cope without Irma? My gosh Taranee……how close did we come?" Will buried her face in her hands.

Taranee patted Will's back; "It's okay, it's not something we have to address right now. The only reason I brought it up is so we could get a perspective on how Cornelia and Hay Lin are feeling. There's more to this than just a simple disagreement."

"Boy is there," Will sighed. "It does shed some light on the situation……but we still need to get it rectified quickly. We need to be there for each other…_all_ of us."

"Okay, maybe we should try, like, an intervention. You know, let them both know that we love them but things have got to change." Taranee suggested.

Will thought about that… "Taranee, that's brilliant! We can all get together in the same room and hash it all out instead of trying to avoid it! We _all_ need to tell each other how we're feeling about _everything_; not just try to get Cornelia and Hay Lin to make up. Wow T; that's a great idea!" Will hugged her friend.

Taranee was startled by Will's sudden expression of joy; nevertheless she returned the hug and giggled a little.

Will let Taranee go and continued. "So, whose house will it be?"

"Not mine; my parents are gonna be home early tonight."

"And my mom is having Mr. _Collins_ over for dinner," Will shuddered. She _still_ couldn't believe her mom was dating her _History Teacher_.

"We can't use Irma's house for obvious reasons; in fact Irma shouldn't even be present at the intervention." Taranee mused.

"Agreed; Cornelia has too many people in her house; we may be interrupted." Will said.

Taranee raised an eyebrow, "Guess that leaves the Silver Dragon." The Silver Dragon was the restaurant owned by Hay Lin's parents. They had built an addition over the top of the restaurant so the Lin family could live there. The Silver Dragon's basement was the unofficial Guardian Headquarters.

Will nodded. "Okay, we can ambush Hay Lin today after school. But how are we going to get Cornelia to come?"

"Chloroform?" Taranee suggested.

Will laughed. "Tempting, but I think she may never forgive us. Do you think she would come if we just _asked_ her to?"

"No, but it's worth a try I guess…"

"I agree, but we need a Plan B just in case." Will said.

Taranee thought…and thought. Then she snapped her fingers. "I've got it! We have Grandma Lin call her. Cornelia may refuse us, but she would _never_ refuse Grandma Lin."

Will laughed and hugged Taranee again. "Perfect! Taranee, you are brilliant!"

Taranee laughed shyly, "Yeah whatever; let's just get to class before we get into big trouble."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma leaped over a pit and rolled with the landing. With a grunt she stood up and raced onward. She dove over a spike trap, and somersaulted back to her feet. She rolled under a huge log that threatened to take her head off then rose and leaped onto a cargo net. She began to climb. Halfway up, a Lerden appeared on her right. He swung a huge axe at her head. Irma cried out and ducked just in time. She responded by punching the Lerden in the jaw. Then she grabbed him by his beard and pulled. The Lerden tumbled to the ground. Smirking, Irma continued her climb. Upon reaching the top, two more Lerdens charged her, axes swinging madly. Irma dropped to one knee between them and lashed out with both fists. They connected with two hard stomachs, and the Lerdens doubled over. Irma shoved them quickly over the side and continued. She slid down a chute and somersaulted to her feet. She expertly crossed a tightrope and dodged the rockslide at the other side. She raced onward, panting from the strain. She wished she could use her powers, but Luba had forbidden it during this exercise. _Too bad,_ Irma thought, _then I could've just flown right over the top and we could forget the whole thing._ It felt good to be back in her Guardian uniform. Even though that little blue number had been totally sex-ay, Irma felt more secure in her blue and green tights.

As she approached a simple-looking hoop, the area suddenly flared with flames. With a cry, Irma shrank back. She could feel her skin on fire; her back was burning. She fell to the ground and rolled; she clawed at her bare lower back trying to assuage the pain.

"Move Guardian! Get up and move!" Luba shouted.

Irma heard Luba's command but her back hurt so much. Nevertheless, she hauled herself painfully to her feet and assessed the situation. She was going to have to jump through that blazing hoop……through the flames. Irma shook her head and started to retreat the other direction.

"You can't go back Guardian…move forward!" Luba shouted.

_Dammit she's right…I can't go back; the way is blocked off._ Irma gathered her courage, and raced for the hoop. It took every ounce of willpower she had to force her legs to keep moving forward. With a mighty leap and a bellow, she dove through the flaming hoop, landing in a heap on the ground. The flames extinguished themselves.

"Keep moving!" Luba yelled.

Irma growled and picked herself up. As she ran onward, a bolt of lightning struck the ground right in front of her. Irma shrieked and fell back. She started to shake; she felt her chest tighten and her hand flew to her heart. She rolled and struggled to breathe. Another lightning bolt hit perilously close and Irma screamed. Terrified, she scrambled to her feet and ran. She stumbled and fell face-first to the ground. Scrambling back to her feet, she raced on. Presently, she came to a door. She threw it open and slammed it shut behind her. She closed her eyes and slid down the door. Sobbing and shaking, she struggled to control her racing heart. She never saw the next obstacle.

A huge hand clamped around her throat and lifted her effortlessly into the air. If Irma could have screamed, she would have; but she couldn't breathe. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Frost the Hunter lift her above his head. Her fear turned to panic as he slammed her to the ground. She hit hard on her back, all the air escaping from her lungs. Frost lifted her and slammed her again to the ground. He lifted her a third time, but this time he slammed her against the wall. He kicked her in the stomach; Irma doubled over and fell, gasping and moaning, to the ground. Frost raised his huge club to finish her off. As it dove towards her head, Irma rolled into the merciless brute and kicked him in the crotch. Frost dropped his club and fell to his knees, his hands covering his jewels. Irma rose and punched him in the side of the head. Frost fell onto his side, groaning in pain. Irma leaped on him and began to punch him all over his face. She shrieked wildly as her fists slammed into Frost again and again. She pounded her tormentor even after he stopped moving. She would have continued pounding him if she had not suddenly been pulled away.

Luba grabbed Irma around the waist and threw her away from her unfortunate target. "Enough Guardian!" she ordered.

Angrily, Irma threw herself at Luba; anything to get back at Frost. Luba easily threw her back. The feline woman leaped onto the Water Guardian and pinned her to the ground. Irma screamed angrily and struggled to free herself, but Luba was stronger.

"Guardian, stop! Enough! Enough!" Luba shouted, but Irma paid no heed. Finally Luba snarled and slapped the struggling Guardian across the face.

Irma ceased struggling immediately and looked up at Luba in confusion. Luba snarled again and released her captive. She did not offer Irma a hand up.

Irma, still confused, rose to her feet. She winced and grabbed her ribs. She glared at the black-and-blue marks that were already starting to form. Then she looked at Luba. The latter's face was a mask of fury.

"What were you thinking Guardian!" Luba questioned angrily.

Irma shook her head, "I'm not really sure…what exactly just happened?"

Luba shouted to the skies in a language Irma didn't know. She marched directly at the Guardian in such a manner that Irma shrank back a little. Pushing a claw into Irma's chest, Luba explained. "You hesitated at the Ring of Fire, turned into a mewling cubling at the Lightning Strike, and were taken completely by surprise at the Gauntlet! You failed to advance beyond your first opponent; you found it more important to smash his face to pulp than to assess your surroundings and recognize further danger! I stopped the exercise; otherwise you would have been killed by the Lerden that had appeared behind you! You failed the exercise, Guardian…failed it utterly!"

Irma clenched her fists and batted Luba's finger away. "Lady, if you had been through what I just _went_ through, you would want a little payback on Frosty too! And since when is it a problem to smash a bad guy's face in? Especially if he'd just spent the better part of a week smashing your _bones to dust_!"

"The problem, Guardian, is that you _must_ learn to be aware of your surroundings at all times. What comfort will you derive from smashing your enemy to bits if his lackeys kill you in the process! Frost is not here; _you_ are here. You must withdraw from your traumas Guardian; you must put them aside and focus! Otherwise, you are totally useless…" Luba spat.

"What do you mean Frost's not here? He's right there, you blind old furball!" Irma indicated the mass of flesh on the ground. But when she looked, it was not Frost; instead a common Lerden lay where Frost had been just a moment before.

Irma blinked; "Where did he go? He was right there, I saw him."

Luba snarled and turned her back. Walking away a few paces, she kicked the Lerden in frustration. "You did not see Frost, Guardian, because he was never here. This Lerden is the only type of enemy in the exercise, and even _he_ is but a hologram."

Irma opened and closed her mouth; she struggled to reconcile what Luba had just said. Clearly, the monster she had just pulverized was a Lerden and not Frost the Hunter. She approached the creature and knelt down next to him. His face was badly damaged and his hands still clutched his jewels. She reached behind and felt her back; other than the tenderness from the Lerden's version of slamdancing, there was no damage. She twisted her neck around; she could see no evidence of burns. Irma stood and shook her head. Frightened, she looked at Luba. "What's happening to me?" she whispered.

"Exactly what I _said_ would happen; I _told_ the Oracle this would happen."

"_What_ would happen?"

"_This_! You are hallucinating Guardian, seeing things that are not there. It is a trauma-induced flashback. The fire, the lightning, Frost the Hunter…you are damaged beyond our abilities to repair Guardian, and it is affecting your ability to do your job."

"Damaged? What do you mean; like brain damage?"

Luba sniffed and began to walk away. "I do not have time to explain it to you…"

Irma ran after her. "Wait! Please, what can I do to…"

"I do not have time for your mewlings child!" Luba snarled, turning on Irma. "I am not here to babysit you, or dry your tears, or tell you everything will be okay. I am here to put you through your paces so you can resume your duties as a Guardian. Now get back to the beginning of the course and run it again!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and Taranee arrived at the Silver Dragon, ready to do battle. They nodded at each other and walked into the restaurant. Proceeding down to the basement, they found Hay Lin already present. Cornelia entered a few minutes after and dropped her backpack by the stairs.

Will took a deep breath and stood in the center of the group. "Okay, I guess we better get started."

"Shouldn't we wait for Irma?" Hay Lin asked.

"Actually," Will answered, "we kinda wanna do this without her."

Cornelia and Hay Lin looked confused, so Taranee took the plunge. "This isn't _exactly_ a meeting……it's more like an intervention. The two of you have _got _to let it go; it's time to bury the hatchet and move on."

"I am out of here!" Cornelia sighed, starting for the door.

"It's not just about you and Hay Lin, Cornelia," Will said. "It's about _all_ of us. We need to talk about what happened and how it's affected us all. We've all been kind of trying to avoid the reality of the sitch, but the fact is we're all shaken up. We came this close to losing one of our own; now I don't know about you guys, but I need help dealing with that."

Cornelia looked at Will and saw tears forming in her leader's eyes. Those tears, more than anything caused Cornelia to think. Will was always trying to be the strong leader and Cornelia hardly ever saw her cry. The tears that threatened to overflow showed Cornelia how much Will was truly struggling with the situation. Cornelia looked around at her companions. Taranee had removed her glasses and was pinching her eyes against her own tears. Hay Lin was allowing silent tears to roll down her fair cheeks, not bothering to hide them or wipe them away. Cornelia looked back to Will and saw the pain in her leader's eyes; but she also saw love and caring. Cornelia's own eyes started to well up.

Will reached out to Cornelia, silently imploring the Earth Guardian to stay. Cornelia sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed and held the phone to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Calling the Silver Dragon for take-out," Cornelia replied. "I have a feeling we're going to be here for a while."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright friends there's Chapter 14 for you. Tune in next time and see if Luba can get any bitchier. All reviewers get strawberry shortcake! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey thanks to all who turned in a review for me: Prince Vince gets a cinnamon roll for being first this time. Thanks go to Visigoth (squash!), Irma 1 (Terima kasih), KiiroK (much love girl), Irma Rokz (you _do_ rock girl), Spyder (Lord of the Flaming Marshmallows), and Lord of Darkness (muwahaha). I would also like to thank and welcome Blaze da Dragon (Irma's unofficial bodyguard) and AzhureTigress (I like your sig…and _thank you_ for a review). Everyone clap and whistle…welcome to you both; thank you for joining us at the Whale Pit. Extra kudos to Mr. Spyder for picking up on something I wondered if anyone would pick up. Well done sir; here's a peanut butter cookie. I love it when my readers pay such wonderful attention to the story that they pick up things before I actually write them. This has happened a few times now with Spyder and Visigoth. Well done gentlemen…keep those wheels turning. Ok, so here we go with chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15**

Irma rested on her hands and knees; she was breathing hard and trying to ignore her aching back. Every inch of her body felt bruised and over-stretched; her lungs overtaxed with her ever increasing demands for oxygen. She had just failed Luba's demonic "obstacle course" for the fifth time and Irma had had just about enough of the feline caretaker's barking. Irma's head was pounding and she was sweating so much she thought she might be able to make a whole new Water Guardian.

Irma rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. She rested her hands against her badly bruised ribs and gulped great breaths of air. It wasn't long before she felt a telltale paw on her shoulder and heard a familiar growl.

"Get up Guardian…we're not finished yet."

Irma gritted her teeth and opened her eyes. She glared at Luba, "Oh yes we are," she gasped. "I can't move another step."

Luba growled and hauled Irma roughly to her feet. Irma's cry of surprise did nothing to endear her to the caretaker. "When I give you an order, you follow it."

"And when Hell freezes over, I'll actually respond to that tone of voice! When you give an _order?_! What is this, the Army!"

"We do not have time for this! You are to submit to my authority as your trainer. The Oracle has charged me with readying you to return to battle as the Water Guardian. As of now, you are not even ready to battle a suckling cub!"

Irma clenched her fists and was about to let fly with a scathing comeback; but something stopped her. Cornelia had always said she was too hot-headed, so Irma decided, this once, to try a different tactic; she tried to see things from Luba's point of view. Luba had been guarding the Aurameres for who knew how long; they were like her own children in a way. Irma knew Luba just didn't want to see them misused in any way. Irma unclenched her fists and took a deep breath. When she felt she had her temper under control, she looked at Luba.

"Alright, Luba………I'll try."

"You must do better than try; you must push yourself Guardian. You must complete the exercise and stop making excuses. Your enemies are not here; you face no one but yourself. You are failing more miserably than I dared fear. If you would apply yourself and ignore your foolish hallucinations, you would not be fatigued or hurt. But instead of heeding my instructions, you continue to hide behind your imagined traumas and continue to blame them for your failures. This is unacceptable Guardian!"

Irma's fists began to clench again and she felt red-hot anger boil in her chest. This time, she knew she wouldn't be able to control it. Fixing Luba with a withering glare, she replied, "Fine, I will try harder. But I have a question first."

"Yes?"

"Are you naturally bitchy, or do you have to work at it!"

Luba growled deep in her throat. "You are an ungrateful cur! You are unworthy to be a Guardian! You have been entrusted with an indescribable responsibility and you don't even realize what an extraordinary gift you've been given. You curse your position because it interferes with your childish whims! You are unworthy of this gift. You were unworthy from the beginning; you are unworthy now; and you will _never_ be worthy should you live for ten centuries! You are a fool, you are a failure, you are a mistake!"

"And _you_ are a bitter old woman trying to live her unrealized dreams through those of us who were chosen to bear these _gifts_! You're just pissed because the Oracle never chose you to be a Guardian. You're nothing but a glorified babysitter with eternal PMS. You're stuck in the same room for the rest of your miserable life; you have to watch your precious Aurameres lend their powers to ungrateful beings not even worthy to scrape the toe-jam from your paws; _and_ you haven't had a good lay in three-hundred years! Your life totally sucks, but that doesn't give you the right to be the Wicked Bitch of the West!"

Luba gazed open-mouthed and stunned at her young charge. No one had ever spoken to Luba like that…no one had _dared_. She spoke in a low tone as she explained, "The services I perform could never be understood by the likes of you, Guardian. If I do not watch over your Aurameres, then chaos would be allowed to enter. Your powers would spiral out of control and destroy you. I save your life and the lives of your friends every day by preventing such a disaster. This is why I remain here, tied eternally to your Aurameres; it is a sacrifice I am willing to make. For the good of all beings in the universe, I remain eternally tied to Candracar. This is why I am "stuck in the same room for the rest of my miserable life," as you so eloquently put it."

"Gee, and here I was thinking it was because of your sparkling personality…"

"I do not expect someone of your limited intelligence to comprehend my duties, cubling…"

"Maybe not, hairball; but I do understand one thing…those that can _do_; those that can't _teach_!" Irma raised her fists in front of her chest.

Luba had had enough of the child's insolence. She growled deep in her throat and raised her claws in front of her chest.

"Why you insolent………"

"Bring it on Fluffy!"

"Luba!"

Luba had just pulled her right paw back to strike the ungrateful whelp when the crack of authority stopped her. She held that position and glowered at Irma; she wanted so desperately to put the arrogant Guardian in her place. One swipe with her claws would have the girl bleeding on the floor and begging for mercy. Nevertheless, Luba knew her place, even if the Guardian did not. She lowered her claws and turned to face the Oracle.

The young man stood near the entry with an older blonde woman at his side. The woman was tall and graceful, and though certainly a senior citizen, she still possessed a striking beauty in her face. The Oracle stepped forward and held Luba with his piercing gaze.

"Luba, you will desist this instant. Nothing gives you the right to strike another member of this congregation."

Luba lowered her head, "Yes Oracle."

The Oracle continued, "I think perhaps the Guardian's training has come to an end for today. Halinor, will you please take the Guardian back to her Elemental Chamber?"

The blonde woman stepped forward and extended her hand to Irma. "Come child; follow me."

As Irma passed Luba, she hissed, "This isn't over…"

The feline caretaker responded with a curl of her lip, but said nothing. Irma left with Halinor and the Oracle turned to Luba.

"My dear friend," he sighed, "What has happened that would cause you so much distress?"

Luba turned her back to the Oracle as she spoke. "The girl is incorrigible. She does not understand her place or her responsibilities. Being the Water Guardian is nothing but a game to her; she does not realize how deadly that _game_ can be. When I try to teach her this, she resists and makes excuses. I long for the days of Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma and Yan Lin. They understood what was at stake when they were chosen as Guardians. They took their duties seriously and always sought wisdom from you. These new Guardians believe they know better of themselves and strike out with anger when we try to assist them. They do not see the bigger picture…"

The Oracle smiled. "They are young Luba; they must be allowed to grow into their powers and responsibilities. Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma, Yan Lin, and Nerissa were a few years older when they were chosen to be Guardians. With age comes wisdom."

"But Oracle, I fear you have made a grave error with these five girls. Their lives are so busy, their attitudes so coarse. Would it not be better to cut our losses now and start over?"

"You know as well as I do, Luba, that it was not just I who chose the Guardians; the Aurameres themselves also had a voice. I believe the Aurameres chose well; the Guardians are learning every day to rely on one another. They show great concern for each other and that, more than anything, has given them great power."

"But now that Nerissa has returned, we need the Guardians more than ever. Candracar is vulnerable to her Oracle; if she manages to get the Heart of Candracar from the Guardian Leader, she will destroy us all……like she destroyed Cassidy."

"I do not believe the Guardian Leader will ever relinquish the Heart, Luba. As long as she holds it, Candracar is safe from Nerissa."

Luba turned back to the Oracle. "Nerissa has killed two Guardians now Oracle; what is to stop her from destroying the Leader and taking the Heart? Your hope that Nerissa would regret her first murder has proven to be vain. Her conscience will not stop her and I fear the Guardians are too weak to defeat her."

The Oracle's eyes clouded over with momentary sadness. He sighed and turned away from Luba. "Cassidy's death was cruel and I believe Nerissa bears _some_ guilt for her actions. As for slaying the Guardian Leader and taking the Heart by force; you know that will not succeed. The Heart must be relinquished willingly; no one has the power to take it by force. Even the Leader's death would profit a would-be thief nothing. You must show greater faith in the Guardians, Luba; they will need that faith now more than ever. They have suffered a cruel reality while they are yet children. They know they face death every day, but that has always been an abstract notion…until now. Worse, they know the Water Guardian's death was precipitated by a former Guardian herself. They face their own mortality as well as betrayal on a very personal and intimate level. If they should learn to deal with this, they will become more powerful than the former Guardians ever were."

The Oracle turned again to face his longtime friend. "Luba, the Water Guardian must never know that she died those weeks ago. I fear she would be unable to cope with the shock."

"Her friends will tell her Oracle. This cannot be prevented…"

"We cannot help that; we can only hope the Water Guardian will have the strength to bear that knowledge when the time comes. We must hope she will possess the wherewithal to lean on her friends."

Luba snorted, "She has too much pride to even _admit_ she may need help!"

The Oracle smiled, "She is young Luba, and headstrong. She has experienced trauma on a level no one should ever have to experience; much less a young child. Her confidence has been shaken; her faith in her friends has been tested. Physically, she has been healed; but psychologically, I fear we may yet lose her. The Joining is a difficult and traumatic method of healing; the Water Guardian is certain to experience flashbacks and terror. We must help her with these."

Luba growled and bared her teeth. "I am not a nursemaid Oracle! I am not here to wipe her tears or quiet her mewlings! I am here to retrain her muscles and her powers; I cannot do that unless she is willing to accept me as her teacher."

"You must be gentler with her Luba; your demands may be too overreaching at this point in the Guardian's recovery. This particular exercise you have chosen is designed to be physically exhausting; perhaps she is physically unable to meet the demands of this exercise."

"Physical exhaustion is not the problem Oracle; on the contrary, I find the Guardian to be in excellent physical shape; especially considering she's been immersed in water for the past two weeks. No, Oracle, the problem is psychological. She is unable to complete the course because she cannot deal with her irrational fears."

"Please explain my friend," the Oracle prompted.

"The first time she ran the course, she hesitated at the Ring of Fire. Only by audibly cajoling her, was I able to convince her to move forward. Then at the Lightning Strike, she was nearly struck because she refused to move through the area. Only her fear drove her across the field and to the door at the other side. At the Gauntlet she concentrated so much on destroying her first opponent she failed to see her additional targets. She swore the opponent was Frost the Hunter. The only opponents in the exercise are Lerdens."

At a nod from the Oracle, Luba continued. "Her other runs were less successful than the first. Her second run was a disaster from the beginning. She was so caught up in her fears that she lost concentration at the first obstacle. She was struck hard in the stomach by a log and thrown several feet. Her third run ended with her curling up and refusing to face the Ring of Fire at all. During the fourth run, I deactivated the Ring of Fire to see how she would tackle the Lightning Strike. She took three steps and then panicked. She was struck in her chest with a bolt before I could deactivate it. She screamed and shook for half-an-hour. Her final run, she allowed herself to be thrown from a ten-foot height by one of the Lerdens rather than face the Ring of Fire or the Lightning Strike again. She is too afraid; she is refusing to run the exercise again."

The Oracle nodded. "All natural reactions under the circumstances I think."

Luba shook her head. "No Oracle, you do not understand. Though all of her failures were disappointing, only the first was truly disturbing. The way she decimated the Lerden, the supposed Frost the Hunter, was terrifying; even long after the Lerden ceased to be a threat, she continued to assault it. Had that been an actual living creature instead of a hologram, it would have been killed. The Guardian exhibited anger eerily reminiscent of Nerissa long ago. Can we, in good conscience, subject the other Guardians to this level of hate and rage?"

"It is unfair to compare this Guardian to Nerissa, Luba. Nerissa was corrupted by greed and power."

"And the Water Guardian is infected with rage and terror; two very powerful emotions. Add to this the trauma of her torture and the trauma of the Joining……where do we draw the line Oracle? Nerissa's anger destroyed Cassidy; whom will the Water Guardian destroy before we take action?"

The Oracle lowered his head and closed his eyes. After several minutes, he spoke. "I will think on this Luba." Then the Oracle turned and exited the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yan Lin delivered several steaming dishes of noodles and rice to the basement. As she turned to go, she said, "Remember girls, all you have is each other."

As Yan Lin closed the door behind her, the four Guardians looked around at each other. Cornelia was sitting in a chair, her knees pulled up to her chest. Hay Lin lay on her back on the floor, the soles of her feet pressed against the wall. Taranee leaned against a table, her arms folded across her chest. Will sat on that table, her hands bracing her behind her back. Cornelia was the first one to speak.

"So, we're all here; what now?"

Hay Lin only glared and turned away. Taranee spoke up quickly before an argument could ensue.

"I think we all need a little help dealing with what's been happening over the last few weeks. Let's face it, any one of us could buy it at any time……and one of us just did. Without Candracar's intervention, Irma would be dead now. Sorry, but that's just too freaky for me…"

"It's freaky for all of us Taranee," Will said. "I guess I've always known that something like this could happen, but it was just so way out there. Honestly, I never actually thought we would ever have to deal with it. You know, one of those it-will-never-happen-to-me sort of things. There are so many emotions I'm feeling, that I can't even begin to describe how _exactly_ I feel…but one thing I do know is that I'm plenty scared."

Cornelia spoke quietly. "Back at the cave-in, when I wasn't able to get Irma's heart started again, I felt sort of………I don't know, empty I guess. All I could think was that I would never have another argument with her ever again. That I would never hear her call me Corny; that she would never again make a smart remark about our enemies, or talk back to the gym teacher. It was all so overwhelming…"

"But that didn't stop you from wanting her dead two weeks ago, did it Corny?" Hay Lin retorted nastily.

_Uh-oh_, Taranee thought, _here we go_………

But instead of lashing out, Cornelia's eyes began to well up. She buried her beautiful face in her knees and sobbed quietly. The other three Guardians stared dumbfounded; that was the _last_ thing any of them had expected from Cornelia. Will started to drop down from the table, but Taranee grabbed her shoulder.

_Wait_, she said telepathically.

Hay Lin had rolled right-side-up and was now sitting on her hands and knees. Confusion clouded her normally happy brown eyes as she watched Cornelia's body shake with sobs. Presently, Hay Lin's almond-shaped eyes began to tear-up as well and she crawled over to Cornelia. The Air Guardian knelt in front of Cornelia's chair and placed her hands gently on the Earth Guardian's knees. Cornelia looked up and stared into Hay Lin's reddening eyes. Hay Lin opened her mouth slightly and cocked her head. She shook her head, unable to speak. She reached up and wiped a tear away from Cornelia's cheek.

Cornelia tried to smile through her pain. She reached down and gathered the Air Guardian into a hug. "Oh Hay Lin," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Hay Lin, sobbing as much as Cornelia now, shook her head. "No Cornelia……_I'm_ sorry. I was so awful to say those things about you; they weren't true and I shouldn't have said them. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Only if _you_ can forgive _me_. You were right; any chance at life is worth taking. I was just so worried that Irma would be so screwed up, you know? That she wouldn't be Irma anymore…"

"I know, it's okay, I know."

"I don't want Irma dead, Hay Lin; I never did, I never would."

"Shh, shh, I know. I had no right to say those things; I wish I could take them all back. But all I can do is offer my sincerest apologies and ask for your forgiveness."

"You have it Hay Lin; you have it!" Both girls smiled and sobbed even harder.

Will raised her eyebrows. _Well I can't say I expected that…_

_Me either, but I'm not gonna complain about it, _Taranee answered.

_Okay, one problem solved. I guess that's good progress…_

_Yeah, but it's not enough._

_I know._

Cornelia and Hay Lin finally turned to the others. Hay Lin spoke first.

"We're sorry if we caused a lot of friction because of our fight." Cornelia nodded in agreement.

"We're just glad you two have made-up," Will responded. Taranee smiled.

The four friends sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Will spoke up.

"Is anyone else having trouble sleeping?"

Hay Lin nodded. "I haven't had a good night's sleep since we got back from Meridian. I just keep hearing her voice, you know? She was so desperate…"

Cornelia squeezed Hay Lin's shoulder. "But she's okay now Hay Lin. She'll be back here before you know it."

"Yeah, but in what capacity?" Will asked.

Everyone looked at Will in shock. "What? You know we're all thinking it." Will defended herself.

Taranee sighed and nodded. "Yeah, actually I've been thinking about it a lot. I think we need to be prepared for the worst. And she's probably not gonna want to talk about it…at least not immediately."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Taranee continued. "But there's something else I've been thinking about too………" She trailed off.

"What?" Hay Lin finally prompted.

Taranee shook herself as if she'd just been woken up. She cast her eyes to the floor. "I don't know guys…I'm kind of ashamed for thinking it…"

"Whatever it is Taranee, you can tell us," Cornelia encouraged.

Taranee closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "The thing is……I'm not sure I want to be a Guardian anymore. I mean…………I-I don't want to die…"

Everyone looked at each other in silence. No one knew what to say; because the fact was they had all been thinking the same thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If ever there was a poster-child for having your pet spayed or neutered…" Irma grumbled as she walked beside Halinor.

Halinor grinned at the young Guardian. "Luba can seem a little……coarse at times, but she means well Irma."

"She means to _kill_ me, that what she means………wait, did you just call me Irma?"

"That is your name isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but nobody around here seems able to use it."

Halinor smiled again. "Well, I never was much for formalities. Is it alright if I call you Irma?"

"Please do……I wish _everyone_ would drop this _Guardian_ bit and call me Irma. Maybe then, home wouldn't feel so far away…"

Halinor smiled sadly and walked on in silence. She knew the young Water Guardian was suffering, but Halinor wasn't sure she was the one to relieve it. She glanced sideways at Irma. The bruising along her ribs and back was clearly evident, as was the slight limp. But the proud young Guardian was refusing to show any weakness. She did her best to hide that limp, and only winced when she thought no one was looking. Halinor was reminded of another Water Guardian so very similar to the one that limped slightly beside her. Cassidy had shared many of the same qualities as Irma; a biting wit, a strong sense of duty, unquestionable loyalty, a love for life that clearly showed in her laughing eyes. Playful and compassionate with a soft-spot for the underdog, Irma was practically a mirror-image of Cassidy. No wonder the Auramere had chosen her as the new Water Guardian.

They arrived at the Elemental Chamber of Water and Halinor held the door for Irma. Irma walked in and looked around. "Well this looks familiar," she said.

"Yes, I'm sure it does. It's where you woke up following your healing."

Irma grinned and let herself fall into the water. She felt peaceful and calm in the perfect liquid. Her aches and fears seemed to melt away. She surfaced and latched her arms over the side of the giant pool. "Come on in, the water's perfect!"

Halinor laughed as she sat down near the edge of the pool. "No, I don't think so Irma……we Fire Guardians don't really care much for water."

Irma grinned and swam a few laps before returning to the side of the pool near Halinor. "I don't know what it is, but I feel so free in the water."

Halinor grinned, "Of course you do Irma. Water is your element; it's as much a part of you as your heart or your lungs. It's only natural that you would feel comfortable in the water."

Irma's eyes darkened. "No, I mean, I feel _safe_ in the water. I don't feel scared or……" she let the sentence hang.

Halinor nodded. "That's a side-effect of your healing process. You spent two weeks in the water while you recovered, so you probably associate it with feeling better; at least on an unconscious level. You're not the first Guardian to seek solace or healing in their Elemental Chamber; Cassidy used to come here a lot………" Halinor looked sadly off into the distance.

Irma noticed her sadness and felt a little out of place; like she was intruding on a private family matter. Presently Halinor returned her gaze to Irma and smiled. "You should get some sleep Irma; Luba will be plenty upset tomorrow. Somehow, I doubt she'll take it easy on you."

Irma groaned. "I feel like I was flattened in a stampede of crazed wildebeests. There is _no way_ I can do it all again tomorrow…"

"A Guardian has natural accelerated healing abilities. By tomorrow, you'll feel a lot better. I promise…"

"Well here's hoping. Alright guess it's time to get out of the pool…"

Halinor shook her head, "No, you should sleep in the water. You'll feel better."

Irma narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Sleep in the water? Hello…that's how people drown."

"Yes, but not you."

"Okay...why not?"

"Because you're the Water Guardian Irma! The water obeys your commands; it won't let you drown. That's why you didn't drown during your healing process and that's why you won't drown while you sleep."

Irma had a silent _Duh!_ moment. "Oh yeah……that makes sense I guess."

"Don't worry about it; you have a lot on your mind. Good night Irma."

Halinor rose to leave. As she walked away, Irma called out to her. Halinor turned and waited politely.

"My friends………are they okay?"

"The Guardians are just fine."

Irma nodded. "Good……that's good."

"Good night Irma," Halinor said again.

"Good night Halinor."

As Halinor left the room, the lights in the Elemental Chamber dimmed. Irma knew it was meant to encourage her to sleep. She slipped fully into the pool and let herself float to the middle. She wondered if her friends thought about her at all. She thought of Hay Lin and suddenly felt very lonely. Still, it was an improvement over the terror she had felt while running Luba's obstacle course. Irma sighed and closed her eyes; she hoped she would be able to get some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Irma's eyes slid behind her lids, someone waited for an opportunity. She watched as the Water Guardian relaxed in her element. She smiled as sleep finally overtook the Guardian's ravaged mind. Slipping quietly away from the one-way glass that surrounded the Elemental Chamber, she walked purposefully to her own hidden meditation chamber. Settling herself in the middle of the floor, she closed her eyes and began to murmur in a strange tongue. As the spell left her lips, she smiled again.

_Soon, Guardian, soon. The Heart of Candracar **will** be mine. Your pain will continue Guardian; my hold over you is eternal; you will forever be my slave!_

Nerissa laughed with evil glee as she quietly entered the Water Guardian's dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh dear, poor Irma. Looks like it's gonna get worse before it gets better. Let me know what you think; just hit that lovely "Go" button and leave a review……….please. Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello out there! Welcome back to the Whale Pit and thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter for me. KiiroK you get chocolate mousse for submitting the first review this time. I thank Prince Vince (good cinnamon roll?), Blaze (Irma's my fave too), Irma 1 (Oh no, not the puppy eyes….! I like cherries though.), Mr. Spyder (THE first member of the Whale Pit), Irma Rokz ('sup girl?), Dame AzhureTigress (sal-ute!), and Visigoth (bonus points for seeing Luba's point even through her bitchiness.). And let's all welcome glPiItTtAer! Come on everyone on your feet for our newest member! Welcome to the Whale Pit my friend; I hope you will stay a while. Alright, the donut this time goes to Dame AzhureTigress; she picked up on something extra in the last chapter, so she gets the donut. Well done milady; enjoy! **

**Chapter 16**

It was getting late on a school night; most of Heatherfield's young people had already turned in for the night. But four seemingly-normal teenagers remained awake, their eyes heavy not from sleep, but from tears. These teenagers were the Guardians of the Veil, super-beings tasked with defending the universe from evil. Together, they were an unstoppable force for good; but apart, their powers weakened and the Guardians were vulnerable. One of their number was missing from their midst, suffering unspeakable psychological traumas far away from the comfort of her friends and family. It had been nearly three weeks since Irma Lair had been forcefully abducted by the Knights of Vengeance; three weeks since they had mercilessly tortured the young Water Guardian in an attempt to convince her to betray her friends; three weeks since the Water Guardian had succumbed to her ravaging injuries and died, requiring heroic efforts to restore her life. Now as Irma endured a cure nearly worse than the torture, her friends dwelt solemnly on the reality of death and loss. They were so very young to have to deal with something so cruel; and then to have to deal with it alone. Their parents didn't know about the Guardian bit, and thus would not understand the situation; the girls only had each other. Now as they struggled to come to terms with everything that had occurred, Taranee had been the only one with the courage to give voice to what they all were thinking.

"I don't want to die…"

Those simple words had hit everyone like a thunderbolt. None of them wanted to die, and two months ago the very idea would have seemed ridiculous. Irma would have made a smart remark, and everyone would have laughed it off. But now Irma wasn't here to make a smart remark; she was slowly being "resurrected" by the mystical forces of Candracar.

The simple fact was, one of them _had_ died, after a fashion; and the danger had instantly become much more real, much more viable. The remaining four Guardians had been transformed from ultra-confident young women into terrified young children in just a few short days. And inasmuch as they were concerned for Irma's welfare during her long period of traumatic recovery, the four now turned their attention to their own feelings.

Will placed a gentle hand on Taranee's shoulder. Hopping down from the table, the redhead turned her dark-skinned friend and grabbed her in a hug. The two Guardians held each other tightly and shared raw emotions; pain, terror, despair, guilt, and many others. Will didn't know what to say, so she said nothing; she just held Taranee and tried to project feelings of comfort and support. Problem was, Will was just as terrified as Taranee; as the leader of the group, Will knew she had to be strong…but how do you do that in a situation like this? Will didn't have any of the answers and she was tired of being strong; so she dropped the façade and cried into Taranee's shoulder.

Cornelia and Hay Lin joined their two friends and soon all four were sobbing uncontrollably. No one knew what to say and they all bore conflicting emotions. They felt scared because death was such a foreign concept to such young people, and the idea of expiring at such a tender age was beyond frightening. They felt angry because they had not prevented Irma's abduction and she had suffered for their mistakes. They felt guilty because if they relinquished their duties as Guardians, they would betray the people of the universe. And yet, they also felt hope because if they were no longer Guardians, they could live normal lives………_long_ normal lives. Confusion clouded their minds as they struggled to comprehend the meaning of life, the meaning of death, the meaning of hope, the meaning of despair.

Hay Lin was the first to master her tears. Wiping her eyes with her hand, she forced her best smile. "Hey come on guys, we have to pull it together. We have to figure things out."

Within a few minutes, Hay Lin's friends had managed to stop crying enough to talk coherently.

"I'm sorry guys," Taranee sniffed, "I feel so guilty for even thinking that, much less voicing it aloud."

"Don't apologize Taranee; we all understand," Cornelia said. "I think it's safe to say we've all thought the same thing over the past few days."

"You're not a bad person or a wuss, T," Will said softly. "I think we're all a little freaked by what's happened. In fact, I think we're having perfectly normal reactions."

"I agree." The basement door had opened and Yan Lin was descending the stairs. "You are very young, and death is very complicated. You must not question your feelings at a time like this. The best thing to do is to say exactly what you feel, and do not be ashamed."

Hay Lin nodded and hugged her grandmother. "I feel less sure of myself now, and I wonder if I'll ever get my old confidence back. I thought we could handle anything as long as we were all together. Then we got ambushed and Irma was taken, and……now I just don't know. Could we have done something differently? I feel like we should've been able to prevent it somehow…"

Cornelia spoke up. "Deep down, I've long wondered if the forces of the universe, or whatever, didn't make a mistake when they chose us to be the Guardians. I mean, it's no secret that I never _wanted_ this job, and I would've handed it off to someone else in a heartbeat. But as I came to discover that that wasn't going to happen, I had started trying to adjust my thinking. Recently, I've started to appreciate having my powers, and all the good I can do for people…the good _all_ of us can do. But then we allowed one of our members to be captured and tortured horribly, and for what? We failed Irma, one of our best friends. I think she's more than proven that she would give her life for any one of us, and we let her down when she needed us most. Those old feelings of inadequacy are starting to resurface, and I wonder if any of us were ever truly cut out for this. And part of me even feels angry at Irma for not just doing whatever the old hag wanted right off! Then she wouldn't be hurt, we wouldn't be feeling like this, and we would still be a cohesive unit. I mean, what was she _thinking_? Doesn't she trust us enough to be able to handle whatever trap Nerissa had in mind? I just……I don't understand why Irma felt she had to put herself, and us, through all of that. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."

Taranee spoke quietly. "When I'm in my Guardian form, I feel less afraid of everything; I have more self-confidence and I feel like I'm making a difference. Now I feel so vulnerable and uncertain. This time it was Irma; who will it be next time? And what if there comes a time when no amount of medicine or magic will heal our injuries? I don't want to attend your funerals, and I _really_ don't want you guys having to attend mine. I haven't had a good night's sleep for two weeks because I've been worrying about something like this happening to one of us…or to me. Plus I can't bear the thought of Irma having to relive every horrific moment…………it makes me physically ill to think about it. I feel like there should have been _something_ I could have done differently; I should have done more to prevent this. I should have done more to find her sooner; maybe then she would have been okay. Like Cornelia, I feel we let Irma down by leaving her in that situation for so long. We should have found her sooner."

Will stared at the ground then turned her back to her friends. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to speak. "No matter what any of you say, I feel most responsible for what happened to Irma. As leader, it's my ultimate responsibility to see that everyone comes home. I didn't do that, and now Irma is paying for my mistake. Then I made a decision for her that, honestly, I had no right to make. And who's to say I didn't make the wrong choice? None of us can even begin to understand what Irma went through; none of us can claim to understand how she feels. All I know is I have no words to describe how angry I feel; not just at Nerissa and the Knights, but also at myself. I don't deem myself worthy to be your leader."

Hay Lin walked up behind Will and wrapped her thin arms around her leader's waist. Perching her chin on Will's right shoulder, the Air Guardian spoke. "Well we _do_ deem you worthy to be our leader, Will. You're the only one we trust to be in that position. And believe it or not…we _all_ trust you."

Will's voice turned bitter, "Irma trusted me too…now look at her!"

"This is one incident in over a year of service," Cornelia said. "As many times as we've faced unspeakable disaster? Nobody's perfect; you were bound to screw up sometime. It's the law of averages."

"You've always brought us home Will; I can't think of anyone I would rather have as my leader," Hay Lin said gently.

Will sighed and wriggled out of Hay Lin's grasp. Turning to face her friends, she said, "You are all _delusional_! I'm no leader, I'm no great strategist! I'm just me, Will Vandom…nothing special. I love frogs, I'm failing Math, I can't even-"

"You can't even begin to imagine how much you mean to all of us!" Taranee was near tears again. She strode up to Will and took her roughly by the shoulders. "You are our friend; we love you more than mere word can express, Will. We don't want to lose you. Can't you understand that! We don't want to lose you..." Taranee was shaking Will now, so strong were her emotions.

Cornelia pried Taranee off of Will and held the Fire Guardian close. "It's okay Taranee; we're not going to lose anyone."

"How do you know that?" Taranee wailed. "We nearly lost Irma; any one of us could check out at any time! You can't guarantee we won't!"

"That's true, I can't. But are we going to live our lives waiting for the Grim Reaper to make his grand entrance? Please……I don't want anyone with his fashion sense anywhere _near_ me. I intend to avoid him at all costs."

Hay Lin giggled a little in spite of the heavy atmosphere. "I guess some things never change…"

Will just shook her head, a grin started spreading across her face. "Oh for crying out loud, come here you guys!"

The four friends gathered once more for a group hug. "Promise me we'll always be there for each other," Will begged. "Promise me that no matter what, we'll always be friends."

"We promise."

And with that, more tears flowed; but these tears were different. The oppressive feeling in the air lightened, and some of the fear vanished. They were still scared and still uncertain, but they knew they had each other. There were far from alright, and they still had a lot of work to do; but together, they could overcome anything……even this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ughn…" Irma grunted as a heavy log threw her off the course…again. She landed hard on her back, the wind knocked out of her. Moaning, she rolled over and placed her hand against her chest. She heard padding footsteps approaching and winced. _Incoming_, she thought.

Clawed paws hauled Irma roughly to her feet. A snarl curled a feline lip as Luba growled at the Water Guardian. "Where is your concentration Guardian?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired; I didn't sleep very well."

"That is not my problem; correct this nonsense immediately."

Irma closed her eyes and silently counted to ten. As much as she hated to admit it, Irma needed to make nice with Luba or she would be stuck in Candracar for a very long time. Until Luba gave her approval, Irma was going nowhere. So instead of snapping back, Irma merely bowed her head and nodded once.

Luba turned and padded away. Irma sighed and walked back to the start of the obstacle course. To say she hadn't slept very well last night was quite the understatement. To say she hadn't slept _at all_ would be closer. She had had a disturbing dream involving Frost and getting the life choked out of her. She had heard Nerissa's voice, but she couldn't remember what the hag had said. She'd woken up sputtering and coughing. She had managed to get back to sleep only to have the same dream with the same results. All night long this had occurred. Finally Irma couldn't stand it anymore, and she had decided to swim some laps to take her mind off the nightmare. During one of those laps, Irma had seen her reflection in the water and had freaked out. There were fresh bruises along the sides of her neck...they looked like finger marks. Right then, Halinor had appeared to escort her to Luba. Irma felt exhausted, and the aches from her previous "exercise" with Luba had not subsided. She felt stiff and had to force her aching body to obey her commands. She had tried to jump over that log, but her knees had refused to help with that. The log had slammed into her ribs and sent her flying twice now. Luba was not amused, and somehow Irma didn't think the overgrown hairball would be interested in any excuses. So Irma climbed the ladder to begin the course again.

She blew out a deep breath and began to run. Things were going well until that damned log. Again her knees refused Irma's order to jump. Realizing her predicament, and not relishing round nine-hundred-and-six with Luba, Irma stepped to the side and grabbed the log as it sailed past. She rode it as it retreated back to its starting position; then she rolled off and continued with the course.

She mastered the cargo net and the Lerdens at the top posed little threat. Irma was starting to feel as though she was actually going to succeed this time. _That ought to piss off Fluffy but good,_ she thought.

As Irma entered the Ring of Fire, she couldn't help flashing back. She felt angry flames lick her back, searing her flesh. She gasped in pain and turned to pop the jerk who had burned her. No one stood behind her…Irma began to panic. She continued to feel her flesh burn and she dropped to the ground. She rolled to put out the flames she knew were burning her flesh. When the burning sensation continued, Irma began to smell burning flesh. She screamed, "STOP! I'll do whatever you want, just stop…please!"

Luba yanked the Guardian to her feet and slapped her across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!"

Irma looked into Luba's cold eyes with confusion. Her back no longer burned, and she could no longer smell burning flesh. She looked around and recognized her surroundings. She wasn't with the Knights of Vengeance, and she wasn't burning alive. She stepped back to the wall and slid down it. Burying her face in her hands, she sobbed tears of frustration. _What the hell is wrong with me? What's happening?_

Luba rolled her eyes and began muttering under her breath. She approached the damaged Guardian and pulled her to her feet. "Stop this behavior; you _must_ learn to block out your traumatic experiences. If you do not, you shall always be at their mercy. Do not let this defeat you Guardian; do not fail the other Guardians."

Irma wasn't in the mood for this. "What would you know about it! You have no idea what happened, what I went through. Until you do, spare me the pep talk, alright!"

Irma stalked past Luba and started for the exit; she was through with this crap.

"They told me Guardians were tough; that you were built of sterner mettle. I see they exaggerated……you are nothing but a frightened little girl, jumping at shadows and easily manipulated by ghosts!"

Irma felt rage as she'd never felt before. It smothered every ounce of reasoning and logic she had; all she felt was the need for vengeance. She turned quickly and threw her fist at Luba's head. The feline creature caught the Guardian's fist and held it fast. She turned her own paw palm up with her fingers close together and extended. She shot that paw straight at Irma's heart so fast, the Water Guardian never even saw it coming. Luba's fingers connected with Irma's chest, right over her heart. Irma's heart was thrown temporarily into an unnatural rhythm; unable to compensate, her body seized up and Irma went down as if she'd been shot. Luba placed one knee on Irma's chest and extended the claws of her right paw. She whirled the paw above her head for a moment, then with an angry shout, she drove those claws straight at the Guardian's throat. Irma's eyes widened as she saw the razor-sharp "instruments" driving for her neck. Luba halted her claws mere inches from the Guardian's neck. She snarled and held the younger woman's terrified gaze. After a few seconds, Irma closed her eyes and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. That's when it happened.

Luba slashed Irma lightly across the neck with her claws, drawing blood. Irma gasped and tried to grab her neck, but Luba had her thoroughly pinned.

Luba snarled again and growled, "Let these wounds serve as a reminder to you Guardian. Never begin something you cannot finish!"

"That's enough Luba; you made your point, now let her up."

Luba looked up to see Halinor standing in the doorway; the former Guardian looked as unperturbed as always. Luba growled again and stood up. Without saying a word, she stalked out of the room.

Irma lay coughing on the ground and holding her neck. Halinor walked over and knelt beside the young Guardian. She pulled a white handkerchief from her robes.

"Here, try this," she said, prying Irma's hand away from her throat. Halinor held the cloth to Irma's cuts, and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Irma trembled at Halinor's touch.

"I won't hurt you Irma," the former Guardian said, noting the young woman's distress.

Through sheer force of willpower, Irma remained still and let Halinor attend to her injuries. She gasped and grunted when Halinor placed her hand on her ribs. Halinor removed her hand and placed it over Irma's heart. "You must regulate your heartbeat Irma; it's important. Try to calm down and your heart will return to its normal cadence."

"Calm down?! Did you see what that fleabag just did to me? She tried to kill me!"

Halinor smiled gently, "Irma, if Luba wanted you dead, you would be dead. She was just letting out some frustrations, that's all."

"Oh, well then, _that_ makes everything alright."

"Well, you did throw the first punch. What did you expect?"

Irma sighed; she knew Halinor was right. She concentrated on calming down and tried to think of something peaceful. Her mind immediately set upon Hay Lin and Irma smiled a little as a picture of her best friend appeared in her thoughts. She missed Hay Lin and the other Guardians, but she wasn't sure she was ready to see them yet.

Gradually, Irma's heart rate returned to normal and Halinor pulled her into a sitting position. She removed the handkerchief. "The bleeding has stopped, but those scratches are going to be with you for a while I'm afraid."

"I really was out of line wasn't I?"

"Hmmm….yes, but so was Luba. She knows better than to attack a student; even one as prominent as a Guardian."

Halinor stood up and extended her hand to Irma. Pulling Irma to her feet, Halinor made for the exit. Irma followed.

"There is someone here to see you Irma. I will take you to her."

Irma stopped, and Halinor turned to face her. "I'm not ready to see them Halinor. I can't do it."

Halinor nodded. "I understand Irma, but you can't shut your friends out forever. You're going to need them more than you ever have before."

"I know that; I just….I just can't alright?"

"But you have to Irma; I'm sorry, but you don't really have a choice in this matter. Just follow me; I think you'll be glad you did."

Irma sighed in resignation, but resumed following Halinor. They walked in silence for a time, before Irma spoke up.

"Why does she hate me so much? Luba I mean…"

Halinor laughed, "Luba doesn't really _like_ anybody; she's so serious I wonder if she even _knows_ how to laugh. Not even Cassidy could get her to crack a smile."

Irma looked at the ground. "Can I ask you something Halinor?"

"Of course."

"What happened to Cassidy? Did Nerissa really kill her?"

Halinor's soft blue eyes darkened and she sighed heavily. "Yes, Nerissa killed Cassidy……long ago."

"Why?"

"Nerissa was blinded by greed and a dangerous lust for power. Because of this, the Oracle stripped her of the Heart and gave it to Cassidy instead. Nerissa never got over it and when Cassidy refused to relinquish the Heart, Nerissa destroyed her."

"Nerissa said the Heart corrupted her…is that true? Can the Heart really do that?"

Halinor shook her head. "No, I do not believe so. The Heart represents goodness; nothing that powerfully _good_ could possibly cause such an evil corruption."

"Then how did Nerissa get to be so evil?"

"I don't know, but Nerissa always was a bit of a schemer. She always had some kind of plan. Cassidy was a calming influence on her; she was the only one who was ever able to get through to Nerissa when she was on one of her…"kicks.""

"Sounds like they were close."

"As close as Nerissa would let anyone get, I suppose."

"Then how could she just murder Cassidy like that?"

"I do not believe Nerissa meant to harm Cassidy that night."

Halinor stopped outside a set of huge double doors and indicated that Irma should enter. "Your visitor is through here; I will wait out here until you are finished. Then I will escort you back to your Elemental Chamber. You look like you could use some sleep."

Irma nodded. "Thanks."

Irma pulled the heavy doors open and stepped inside the room. As Halinor began to push the doors closed behind Irma, the Water Guardian turned suddenly. "Wait, you think Cassidy's death was an accident?"

"I think Cassidy's death was perpetrated during a fit of uncontrollable rage. I do not believe Nerissa intended to harm Cassidy that night, much less kill her."

Irma thought of her own experiences with Nerissa and how much the hag had enjoyed hurting her. Irma didn't think for one second that someone that obviously evil would _accidentally_ kill her only friend. "How can you believe that?"

Halinor smiled sadly, "Because, if the alternative is true, I do not believe I could ever forgive her."

Irma's eyes widened in surprise as Halinor pushed the doors closed. The Water Guardian swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to address her visitor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four Guardians were finally asleep on the floor of the Silver Dragon's basement. Hay Lin had gathered sleeping bags while Yan Lin had cleared the impromptu sleep-over with the girls' parents. This had become a normal routine in the past year, so none of the parents were surprised. All had given their consent immediately, and the girls had bedded down for the night. None of them had felt like leaving the basement; they somehow felt comforted here in Guardian HQ. They hadn't been sleeping long, when someone shook Hay Lin awake.

"Hay Lin, wake up."

The Air Guardian opened her eyes slowly and looked into the face of her grandmother. Yan Lin put a finger to her lips and motioned for Hay Lin to follow her. Quietly, they crept upstairs to the Silver Dragon's kitchen. As soon as the basement door was closed, Yan Lin turned to her granddaughter.

"You did not say much during the conversation among the Guardians. Yet I sense you still have much on your mind."

Hay Lin grinned, "Still have some of that Air Guardian premonition feeler, huh?"

"No, I have some of that Grandma-knows-when-her-granddaughter-is-troubled mojo."

Hay Lin laughed; her grandma was always trying to use teenage slang. But her grandma was right, Hay Lin _was_ troubled. She had been the only one to actually _experience_ some of the pain Irma was subjected to during her torture. Hay Lin still remembered how it felt, and she had even had nightmares because of it. She hadn't told her friends because they didn't need anymore drama right now. She sighed, "I've been having some trouble dealing with what I felt when Irma was still a prisoner."

Yan Lin's eyes narrowed, "You mean when you joined with her through your dreams?"

Hay Lin nodded. "She was in so much pain grandma; and I only felt maybe half of it, I think. I've never experienced anything like that, and I don't _ever_ want to do it again."

"I should think not."

"In fact, it almost made me chicken out…"

"What do you mean Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin took a deep breath. "The last time I "visited" her, I didn't want to go. I had told her I would come back, but when I felt the wave of sheer…….._agony_, I wanted to run away. If Irma hadn't called out to me, I might have done just that."

"So why did you return?"

"I heard the fear and the desperation in her "voice" when Irma called out to me. I felt so ashamed of myself for even _entertaining_ the idea of abandoning her."

"But you didn't abandon her Hay Lin; you returned and offered her hope and comfort. You bore some of her pain so she could carry on. Your efforts helped locate her. Without you, the Guardians may not have found her in time."

"But that's just the thing grandma; we _didn't_ find her in time. Irma died, remember? Will had to shock her heart to get it restarted."

"And you breathed for her. Cornelia instructed you and performed compressions on Irma's chest. Taranee managed to get Will to call forth the Heart of Candracar, thereby allowing its magic to heal her of her head injuries in time to help save Irma's life. It was a team effort Hay Lin; that is what makes you all so special…you are willing to do anything for each other."

"I still feel like we let her down. You didn't hear her grandma; she was in _so much pain_. She was so desperate, so scared………so completely _broken_. Irma's one of the strongest people I know; to hear her like that..." Hay Lin shuddered.

"Everyone has a breaking point Hay Lin. Nerissa chose Irma for a reason, but she did not count on her friends to be so innovative. I believe your "visits" to Irma saved her life in more ways than you can even begin to understand."

"She was suffering so much and there she was trying to comfort _me_. Now she's going to be seriously screwed up for the rest of her life and there's nothing I can do. I feel so..._helpless_! I just want my sister back grandma; I just want her back." Hay Lin's eyes began to well up.

Yan Lin held her granddaughter close. "Irma is very resilient, my dear Hay Lin. Do not be so swift to write her off."

"I know grandma; I just wish this had never happened."

"I know you do, my little Hay Lin."

There was something else bothering Hay Lin, but she knew she would never tell her grandma or anyone else. She had experienced enough of Irma's pain to know she never wanted to go through anything like that. Part of Hay Lin was glad it had been Irma and not her; and she hated herself for thinking it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma walked to the center of the large room and Yan Lin stood up to greet her. The old woman had traveled to Candracar immediately following her talk with her granddaughter. She thought if she could inquire as to Irma's welfare, she would be able to put the other Guardians' minds at ease. She never dreamed Irma would be up and around already.

"Irma! It is good to see you." Yan Lin reached out to hug the young Guardian, but Irma shrank back, her eyes fearful. Yan Lin dropped her arms to her sides and cocked her head.

Irma sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lin; I just have this thing about people touching me lately."

Yan Lin nodded and smiled. "I understand. Come, sit with me a while."

Irma sat down on a sofa and Yan Lin sat next to her. The old woman could feel Irma's apprehension, and her heart ached for the girl. "How are you doing Irma?"

Irma shrugged, "Fine, I guess."

"Those scratches on your neck would say otherwise. Ran afoul of Luba didn't you…"

Irma's eyes hardened. "You could say that, yeah."

Yan Lin smiled. "Don't worry about it, Luba will get over it by tomorrow."

Irma nodded but said nothing.

"You look tired; are you sleeping well?"

Irma wasn't in the mood for twenty questions, even from Mrs. Lin. She was tired, cranky, and she hurt all over. Her rib was cracked (again) and her throat hurt, though from her dream or from Luba's attack, Irma couldn't tell.

Irma sighed. "Mrs. Lin, look……I don't mean to be rude-"

"Grandma..."

"What?"

"Grandma; I think I should like it very much if you called me grandma."

Irma was confused for a second, but she recovered quickly. "What? N-no, I couldn't do that. What you and Hay Lin have is special; I would never get in the way of that."

"What _you_ and Hay Lin have is also special Irma. You two are as close as sisters, and you are more like a daughter to me. Trust me when I say that Hay Lin will not mind."

"I'm having a little trouble with trust lately…" Irma muttered.

"I can certainly understand why, but your friends are worried about you."

"Damn," Irma swore. "You weren't meant to hear that."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me seem ungrateful and that's not what it is. I'm just…" Irma sighed and closed her eyes. She pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "I have a lot on my mind right now Mrs. Lin. It would be really hard to be all warm and fuzzy right at the moment."

"I see," Yan Lin nodded and was quiet for a minute. "Now what is the _real_ reason you do not want to see your friends?"

Irma was shocked. "Are you saying I'm lying?"

"No, you are telling me the truth…just not _all_ of it."

Yan Lin reached out and took Irma's chin in her hand. Irma cried out and tried to back up, but she was already against the arm of the sofa. In a panic, she grabbed Yan Lin's wrist and tried to pry her hand away. Yan Lin covered Irma's hand with her other hand and spoke gently.

"I will not hurt you Irma, I am your friend. Relax…you are safe now."

But Irma wasn't relaxing; she was becoming more agitated by the minute. Finally she managed to free herself and bolted off the sofa. She stared at Yan Lin as though the old woman had just sprouted fangs and a tail. Yan Lin stood up and held her hand out in front of her in a placating gesture.

"Irma, it's okay; it's me…Grandma Lin."

Irma's face contorted into a mask of revulsion. "Stay back you evil hag! Don't you touch me…EVER!"

"Irma…I am Yan Lin, your friend."

"STOP IT, JUST STOP IT! I don't believe you…I-I _won't_ believe you. Just stop, please…" Irma sank to her knees and grabbed the sides of her head. "Just stop, please stop. Please, stop, please stop, no more, please, no more…" Irma sobbed quietly.

Yan Lin rushed to Irma's side and dropped down beside her. The old woman grabbed the stricken Guardian and held her tightly; she felt Irma stiffen, but Yan Lin didn't let go. She rubbed the young woman's back and whispered words of comfort.

The doors banged open and Halinor entered the room. Evaluating the scene before her, Halinor rushed to the two women and knelt next to Yan Lin. "I heard shouting; what's happened?"

"I believe Irma has mistaken me for Nerissa," Yan Lin replied, rocking the young Guardian back and forth. Irma continued to beg for relief, and Yan Lin continued to try and offer comfort.

Halinor stood up. "We should get her to her Elemental Chamber; she'll feel safer in the water."

Yan Lin nodded. The two older women pulled Irma to her feet. Supporting the stricken Guardian between them, they headed for the Elemental Chamber of Water. Yan Lin could only hope this was not a portent of things to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I think someone is cracking up…or is she? Hmm…..well let me know what y'all think. Please submit a review; it really does help me become a better writer. Fudge brownies for all reviewers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Thanks again for all your reviews. You guys totally rock! Blaze you get the extra cookie for being first this time (even if you _do_ call me a bully…wink). Also thanks to Raven's Soul Sister (she's got soul but she's not a soldier…); Irma 1 (I put my fingers on the keyboard and…oh wait…); AzhureTigress (aka Dame Jackass…wink); Invader Spyder (the Fox Mulder of the Whale Pit); Irma Rokz (quit eating all the brownies); KiiroK (wake that foot up Missy); Prince Vince (get your groove thang on); Pita Girl (so….do you _like_ the story?); and Visigoth (our resident shell shock guy). Now please give a huge blubbery welcome to Mr. S Q Evans and Miss Nisa Tunesque, our newest Whale Pit members! Yo, welcome to da Pit; I hope you'll stick around. Alright time to pass out some chocolate éclairs. Let's see…….Raven gets one for thinking Grandma Lin is Nerissa. Grandma Lin is _not_ Nerissa, but you're thinking Raven…well done. I think we'd better give one to Azhure because that kind of ranting _needs_ chocolate. As a woman, trust me…I know these things. Spyder gets one for being suspicious of _everyone_…LOL. Yep the man is thinking. Enjoy the éclairs folks, and keep those suspicious little wheels turning. Right then, now I need to request an official Whaleguard because Blaze is going to do me bodily harm. Why, you ask? Well because I have no intention of leaving Irma alone; she's going to go to some very dark places before we're finished. So I am now taking volunteers for the position of Whaleguard. The pay sucks, the perks are nil, and it might even hurt your reputation a little. But if y'all want me to finish this story, I'm going to need some protection from Blaze. I would like to take this moment to officially name Blaze da Dragon as Whale Pit Enforcer. Congratulations sir…Alright, on with the show!**

**Chapter 17**

Yan Lin and Halinor entered the Elemental Chamber of Water still supporting Irma between them. The two former Guardians half-dragged the younger woman to the edge of the giant water-filled pool that dominated the Chamber. Unwilling to simply toss their charge into the depths of the pure, blue water, the two old women lowered Irma gently into the pool. When Irma was halfway into the water, Halinor and Yan Lin knelt at the edge of the pool and shifted their grip so they each held the trembling Water Guardian under an armpit. It took a few minutes but gradually Irma began to calm. Slowly, her body ceased its incessant trembling, and her lips stopped pleading for mercy. Presently, Irma's head dropped to her chest and her breathing stabilized into a more natural rhythm.

Halinor glanced at Yan Lin and raised an eyebrow. Yan Lin shrugged. Halinor took that as agreement and released her hold on Irma. Yan Lin, unprepared for the shift in load distribution, stumbled, tried unsuccessfully to catch herself, then plunged head-first into the water. Irma's unconscious body slid beneath the gentle waves, but only for a moment. The water, in response to the understood command of its mistress, gently lifted her body above the surface. It rolled gentle, soothing waves along the Guardian's back as it cradled her protectively.

Yan Lin's journey to the surface required more effort. Taking a few seconds to right herself, she clawed her way to the surface. She broke through and spit water out of her mouth. She looked around to see that Irma was alright. There she was, floating serenely on the gentle waves. _Of course she's alright, _Yan Lin thought, _she's the Water Guardian. The water would never harm her here._ Yan Lin nodded once and struck out for the edge of the pool.

Halinor reached down and pulled her friend out of the water. Yan Lin expected the former Fire Guardian to look sheepish, but instead she looked like she was trying desperately not to laugh. A silent battle of wills raged inside the old woman; Halinor vs. the giggles. It was a battle Halinor was never destined to win. Her last defenses finally overcome, Halinor sputtered once and then howled with laughter. Putting on her best Cornelia scowl, Yan Lin sniffed at her friend and began wringing out her soaking dress.

It took several minutes for Halinor to run out of gas, and she was clutching her side as she stumbled to a bench and sat down. She was wiping the tears out of her eyes as Yan Lin sat down beside her.

"Oh Yan Lin," Halinor sobbed, "I know I should apologize, but that was the funniest thing I've seen in _years_."

"Hmmm…I see time has not changed you much, Halinor." Yan Lin replied stiffly.

Halinor finally managed to compose herself and tried her best to look sheepish. But the corners of her mouth kept tugging themselves upward, making the expression impossible to pull off with any degree of sincerity. Yan Lin lowered her eyebrows and inclined her head. She really wanted to pretend to be angry with her longtime friend, but she just couldn't do it.

"Oh you're forgiven Halinor; now stop trying to look ashamed."

Halinor responded with another small giggle and embraced her friend. "I really am sorry I misread your signal. I thought that shrug meant we were on the same brainwave."

"It would seem you are somewhat out of practice. I guess it's not as easy to read me when you no longer have the power of telepathy."

Halinor nodded. "True, but at least I can sleep better at night. You would not believe how hard it was to sleep with all of you in my head."

Yan Lin's eyes narrowed. "You never told me that."

Halinor shrugged. "It didn't really matter; what were any of us going to do about it? Besides, I eventually learned to quiet things down a little."

"Why did you not simply turn it off at night?"

Halinor's blue eyes darkened and her expression turned hard. "I used to, but after Cassidy died…"

Yan Lin felt a brief tightening in her chest. She had never stopped thinking about Cassidy, but time had shifted her deceased friend to the back burner. Over the last few weeks, Cassidy had again been brought to the forefront of her thoughts. It still hurt Yan Lin when she thought of how the young Guardian's life had ended so abruptly.

Halinor's soft voice brought Yan Lin out of her musings. "If I had only known that she was going to meet Nerissa that night, I would have been with her. I would never have let Cassie meet with Nerissa alone."

"You cannot blame yourself for what happened, Halinor. Cassidy chose not to tell any of us about her intentions. The blame rests solely with Nerissa; she struck the fatal blow, not you."

Halinor hung her head sadly. "I know; I just wish I hadn't turned my telepathy off that night. Maybe if I hadn't…"

"It is pointless to think this way, Halinor. We cannot change the past; we can only learn from it."

Halinor nodded again. "I know……it just still hurts."

"I know it does."

Halinor gazed at Irma, floating gently in the water. "She reminds me of her you know……Cassidy I mean. She's a feisty one, that's for sure. Did you know she actually took a swing at Luba earlier?"

A ghost of a grin played on Yan Lin's lips. "Somehow, that does not surprise me. Luba can be……abrasive at times; and I am afraid Irma is not known for her patience."

Halinor's eyes clouded over. "Well given what she's been through, the last thing I would want is someone like Luba yelling at me and calling me useless all the time."

Yan Lin's eyes narrowed. "That is a little much even for Luba. What aren't you telling me, old friend?"

Halinor realized too late that she had made a mistake and said too much. Silently, her eyes implored Yan Lin to drop it, but the latter's gaze remained firm. Halinor sighed and fixed her gaze on Irma, still floating unconscious in the pool.

"Luba wants to replace Irma. She doesn't think she has what it takes to be a Guardian anymore."

Yan Lin worked to control her growing anger. "Luba has never trusted the current Guardians, and yet they have done nothing but save Meridian and Earth time and again. When is Luba going to admit that she is wrong about them?"

"It's not just that Linny," Halinor replied quietly, her gaze still locked on the unconscious Water Guardian. "Irma's having a difficult time overcoming her demons. She reacts badly whenever anyone touches her; she's deathly afraid of fire; the mere _thought_ of lightning paralyzes her."

Yan Lin interrupted. "Anyone who had endured what Irma was forced to endure would have similar problems. The Joining will have intensified those experiences a hundred-fold. I would think her reactions are to be expected."

"Yes of course, but there's more. During her first run of Luba's obstacle course, Irma made it through to the Gauntlet. Luba said she proceeded to beat her first opponent so badly…" Halinor shuddered and closed her eyes.

"Yes?" Yan Lin prompted after a moment.

Halinor gazed at Yan Lin, and her voice turned hard. "Let's just say the display of rage was enough to literally _frighten_ Luba. She said Irma insisted the opponent was Frost the Hunter, when it was really just a holographic Lerden."

Yan Lin, though a little surprised that Irma was capable of that kind of rage, still didn't understand what was so upsetting. "Victims of trauma often react with anger when faced with their attacker."

Halinor shook her head and sighed. "Yes, but how many of them possess the power to control the forces of nature? Irma has to get that anger under control; she has the very real ability to seriously hurt someone…or worse."

As Halinor's intense gaze pierced Yan Lin, the smaller woman suddenly understood. She gasped and her hand flew to her chest. She turned her shocked gaze to Irma's unconscious form. Yan Lin didn't want to believe it; not _her_ Irma. She turned back to Halinor, a cold fire burning in her eyes. "You cannot compare Irma to Nerissa! Not only is it not fair, but that girl has never shown one flicker of desire for power. She is here because of Nerissa's cruelty; do not forget that!"

"Easy Linny; it's not _my_ belief that Irma's that unstable. But you and I both remember the kind of rage that possessed Nerissa at the end. Cassidy knew too, but that didn't stop her from trying to redeem her. Those two had a special bond; I've never quite understood it. Your Hay Lin has a special bond with Irma; though different from Nerissa and Cassidy, it exists nonetheless. If the comparisons turn out to be accurate, and if Nerissa was capable of doing _that_ to _Cassidy_…" Halinor left the rest of the thought unspoken.

In her younger days, Yan Lin would have walloped Halinor alongside her head for even _thinking_ such a thing, much less voicing it. But time had tempered the former Air Guardian, and wisdom had replaced impulse. She thought carefully on Halinor's words; she knew her friend was only voicing her concern for Yan Lin and her young granddaughter. Still, she couldn't bring herself to entertain the possibility of Irma doing anything to cause Hay Lin injury.

"Your words are well-meant, my friend; but your fears are misplaced. Irma would never hurt Hay Lin or any of the Guardians."

"That's what we all thought about Nerissa, and you see what happ-"

"_She_ is not Nerissa!" Yan Lin cried, pointing at Irma. "She is much stronger than Nerissa ever was; she will not give in to anger and hate. She will learn to deal with these traumas; and her friends will not abandon her."

Halinor opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a groan from the pool. Both women moved to the edge of the pool and watched as Irma opened her eyes. The young Guardian looked around wildly for a moment, then visibly relaxed as she noted the water that surrounded her. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Irma," Yan Lin called.

Irma's head whipped around; she had not noticed she wasn't alone. Seeing Yan Lin, she smiled slightly and swam towards her. She propped her arms over the edge of the pool and grinned at the old woman.

"Hi," she said nervously.

Yan Lin smiled broadly. "It is good to see you Irma. How are you feeling?"

Irma shrugged. "Okay I guess. Halinor is an excellent babysitter."

Halinor snorted and winked at the young woman. "You don't need _my_ help Irma; as long as you don't take another swing at Luba, I think you'll be fine."

Irma rolled her eyes. "Oh like _you've_ never done it!"

"Actually no; that honor went to Cassidy." Halinor replied with a small laugh.

Irma raised her eyebrows. "Yeah? And how did it go over?"

"About the same as yours," Halinor replied. "Only Cassidy sported a permanent scar on her _back_ instead of her neck."

Irma's mouth dropped open. "_Permanent_?"

_Oh no, I did it again_, Halinor thought. Fortunately, Yan Lin swooped in for the save. "The Guardians are worried about you, Irma; they miss you."

Irma nodded. "I miss them too Mrs. Lin."

"Then let me bring them here; they want to see you."

Irma shook her head. "No! I mean, please don't, Mrs. Lin. I'm not ready for that yet."

Mrs. Lin's eyes saddened. "But Irma, they are your friends; they will understand."

Irma snorted. "Right, they'll _really_ understand…"

Yan Lin looked at Halinor but the former Guardian looked as confused as her friend. "I don't understand…"

Irma clenched her fists and her eyes grew cold. "Of course you don't, how could you! Unless you've ever had a seven-foot maniac crush your bones, or a demented shapeshifter slice you up, or a crazy lightning-throwing _bitch_ try to make you betray everything that you love, how could you _possibly_ understand!"

Halinor and Yan Lin sat there with their mouths open, their faces a picture of shock. Irma's eyes widened and she stared in shock at the two former Guardians. She started to shake her head emphatically. "No, that's not what I meant; that is _so_ not what I meant…" She groaned and placed her hand over her face.

Yan Lin reached out and took Irma's chin gently in her hand. She was surprised when the younger woman did not pull away. Yan Lin used her other hand to pry Irma's hand away from her face. As Irma opened her eyes, Yan Lin gazed at her with love. "I know, sweetheart, I know."

Irma's eyes began to well up and her face contorted into a mask of fear and sorrow. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Yan Lin's neck and cried into the old woman's shoulder. "What's happening to me Mrs. Lin? I'm so confused and angry…I don't understand."

"Shhhhh, little one; it will be alright." Yan Lin whispered into the terrified Guardian's ear. She held Irma and let her cry.

Halinor felt a little awkward and out of place. She rose and was about to quietly excuse herself; but at a small gesture from Yan Lin, she stopped.

After several minutes, Irma pulled away from Yan Lin. "You're all wet," she croaked, still struggling to control her emotions.

Halinor started to grin, but immediately stopped at a look from Yan Lin. "I took an unexpected swim a little while ago."

Irma looked confused, so Yan Lin related the events of her "swim." Irma giggled a little, and Halinor joined her. Yan Lin still did not look amused.

The doors opened and the Oracle strode into the Chamber. Yan Lin stood up in respect. The Oracle nodded politely to Yan Lin then turned to Irma. "Ah, I am pleased to see you smile Guardian."

Irma had no idea what to say to that. "Umm…yeah," was all she managed.

The Oracle didn't seem to be insulted by Irma's lack of eloquence. "I heard about your encounter with Luba; I wanted to see if you are alright."

Busted. "I'm fine, sir; uh, your Oracleness, sir…"

Yan Lin placed her hand over her face and groaned. The Oracle merely smiled. "That is good. I think if you were feeling well enough to attack Luba, then you are likely well enough to go home. After, of course, the Mage is able to counteract the curse."

"The _what_!" Irma and Yan Lin asked simultaneously.

The Oracle seemed surprised; he turned to Halinor. "They do not know?"

Halinor looked sheepishly at Yan Lin. "No Oracle, they don't."

The Oracle looked disappointed as he turned his attention to Yan Lin. "The Guardian has been the victim of a particularly troublesome curse. We assume it was perpetrated by Nerissa, but we are unsure. The Mage has been having a most difficult time devising a countercurse."

"What sort of curse?" Yan Lin asked.

"It prevents all manner of magical healing. That is why the Heart of Candracar failed to heal her injuries."

"Then why did the…..I mean, _how_ did Irma recover from her injuries?"

"Candracar has many forms of ancient magic that cannot be negated with a curse. It was this magic that healed the Guardian."

"What else has this curse done to her?"

The Oracle was about to reply, but Irma interrupted him. "Hell-ooooo! I'm still in the room folks."

The Oracle smiled again. "My apologies Guardian," he bowed.

"Oh no, you did _not_ just bow to me…"

The Oracle looked confused and was about to question the young Guardian, when Halinor cut him off. "Uhh…the important thing is, the Mage should be able to lift the curse really soon."

"Yes," the Oracle nodded, "her research must be nearly complete."

Yan Lin turned to the Oracle. "Oracle, might I have a few minutes alone with Irma, please?"

"Of course, Honorable Yan Lin," the Oracle replied. He bowed to the old woman, and she returned the gesture. The Oracle turned and moved away. After a brief hug from her old friend, Halinor followed. After the doors had closed, Yan Lin sat down at the edge of the pool.

"Irma, are you alright?"

Irma's eyes narrowed as she tried to process this whole curse business. She vaguely remembered hearing something about ancient Egyptian Curses in school, but it was fuzzy. No doubt she had been passing notes with Hay Lin and hadn't bothered to pay attention. Yet somehow she doubted that's what everyone had been talking about. She met Yan Lin's concerned gaze.

"I don't really know; I don't understand this whole bit about a curse."

"A curse is a powerful bit of magic that causes some sort of stress or trauma to its victim, or otherwise hinders some kind of action. They are usually unstable, but if performed by a competent sorcerer, they can be difficult to counteract."

"Causes some sort of stress for its victim? Well I would say it's certainly done that…"

Yan Lin was quiet for a minute. "Irma, we need to talk."

Uh-oh; every time Irma heard that at home it usually meant extra chores or a week's grounding. She regarded Yan Lin nervously. "About?"

Yan Lin patted the ground next to her. Irma took the hint and climbed out of the water. When Irma had seated herself next to her, the old woman spoke. "We need to talk about your initial reaction to me. You pulled away from me; you were frightened of me; you did not want me near you. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Irma sighed and closed her eyes. _Tell you what's wrong? I don't **know** what's wrong_. She shook her head and put her hand over her face. "I don't know, Mrs. Lin; I really don't. I just keep having these…" Irma shuddered.

"What?" Yan Lin prompted gently.

"I don't know. I keep seeing…places…people where they shouldn't be. At first I knew it was you, but then you became Nerissa. I knew it wasn't possible for her to be here; and yet there she was. I just had to get away…"

"Then why did you stop? You collapsed in the middle of the room after only a few steps. You did not struggle when I wrapped my arms around you."

"I really don't wanna talk about it Mrs. Lin. It's too soon..."

"But you need to talk about it; you cannot keep this inside, Irma."

"Yes I can, and I'm going to," Irma replied firmly. "It's not your problem, it's mine and mine alone. I'll handle it myself."

"Yet you are not handling it Irma. This is not the first time it has happened. Am I correct?"

"I _said_ I'll handle it," Irma replied, starting to get a little irritated.

"It's getting worse isn't it? First it was Frost the Hunter, then the fire, the lightning, now you are seeing Nerissa. I fear these hallucinations will continue unless you let us help you."

Irma's whole body began to shake with rage. "You think I'm crazy don't you!" she shouted. "You wanna lock me up in the nuthouse and forget about me! Well I won't let you…I won't let you!"

Yan Lin reached a placating hand towards the frightened Guardian. "Irma, that is the furthest thing from the truth. I am here to help you…"

As Yan Lin's arm stretched toward her, Irma curled her lip into a snarl and grabbed the old woman's slender wrist. Her other hand grabbed Yan Lin's shoulder and she pushed the old woman into the water. The enraged Guardian waited for her to surface. As Yan Lin's head broke through the waves, Irma slapped her angrily. "You can't hurt me bitch, I won't let you. I'll kill you first!"

With that, Irma placed her hand on top of Yan Lin's head and pushed her beneath the surface of the water. Yan Lin struggled feebly, but Irma was much younger and stronger than the former Guardian. Just as Yan Lin felt herself about to black out, the pressure was removed from her head. She broke the surface coughing and sputtering. She turned to see what had saved her.

Luba had pulled the angry Water Guardian away from Yan Lin. She threw her away from the pool and faced her now. She growled, seeming to dare Irma to try for Round two. Instead Irma rose to her feet and growled back. She summoned the power of her element. As she felt the familiar force of water magic course through her being, she snarled at Luba. "Is it true that cats hate water?" With that she thrust her hands towards the Auramere Caretaker and released an enormous jet of water. Luba wasn't expecting that sort of an attack, and thus was unable to dodge the deadly spray. It hit her square in the chest and knocked her back into the pool.

Irma raised her fists to the ceiling and roared triumphantly. Then she walked towards the pool, the same crazed anger in her eyes. "Now, where were we?" she growled at Yan Lin.

"Irma, you must stop this. This is not you!" Yan Lin shouted.

"Bite me!" Irma yelled as she extended her hands towards the old woman. Suddenly Irma was paralyzed and felt herself being lifted off the ground. She cried out, but she was lifted still higher. When she had reached a height of thirty feet, a voice muttered some words in an unrecognizable language. Irma screamed loudly and then lost consciousness. The force vanished, and the Guardian free-fell into the pool of water. She hit the blue liquid hard and vanished beneath the surface just as Luba's head popped up. She and Yan Lin looked at each other briefly, then they both dived under the waves. Luba reached the Water Guardian first and hauled her to the surface. She supported the Guardian's head on her furry shoulder as Irma floated unconsciously in the water. She had one paw resting on Irma's forehead, the other wrapped across her collarbone. Yan Lin surfaced seconds later. She swam over to Irma and grabbed her wrist. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt a weak, yet steady pulse.

"You can let her go Luba; the water will not allow her to drown."

Luba released her grip on Irma. Just as Yan Lin had said, the water supported its mistress. Luba and Yan Lin swam to the edge of the pool and hauled themselves over the edge. Both lay on the ground for a moment, trying to process everything that had just happened. Presently, a hand was extended to Yan Lin. She took it gratefully and allowed the hand to pull her off the ground. She was surprised to see the Mage connected to that hand. The strange woman pulled Luba up in like manner. As soon as Luba was upright, she was in the Mage's face.

"What were you thinking? A fall like that could have killed the Guardian!"

The Mage looked as unperturbed as always. "I was thinking of saving your life Caretaker. And the day that a Guardian is unable to survive a fall like _that _is the day the universe ends."

"But she is _damaged_ Mage; you know as well as anybody that she is somewhat fragile now."

"Not so fragile that you have seen fit to tone down your _exercises_. Honorable Yan Lin, are you alright?"

"I am fine; thank you Mage."

The Mage nodded. "The Guardian will sleep until tomorrow. I believe I have found a way to counteract the curse at last. I _was_ going to perform the countercurse now, but in light of current circumstances, I believe it more prudent to wait."

The Mage turned to leave. Yan Lin's voice stopped her. "Wait! What have you done to her?"

"I have not hurt her, Honorable One."

"But she screamed Mage. Tell me what you have done."

"It was naught but a scream of frustration, Honorable Yan Lin. I merely put her to sleep for a few hours. She will feel better when she awakens."

With that, the Mage strode out of the Chamber. With a curt nod to Yan Lin, Luba, still soaking wet, followed. Yan Lin sank down at the edge of the pool and rubbed her still-stinging cheek. She gazed sadly at the young woman floating in the water. _Oh Irma…please tell me how to help you_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Miss Will, wake up. It is 6:00 and time for you to get up."_

Will groaned and thought seriously of throwing her cell phone across the room; but she knew Ed was just doing as she had asked. Since there was no alarm clock in the Silver Dragon's basement, Will had asked Ed, her cell phone, to wake her at 6:00 so she and the other Guardians would have time to run home and clean up before school.

She rolled onto her back and yawned hugely. "Time to get up kids; another exciting day in Knickerbocker's world awaits us."

The other three girls stirred and groaned their displeasure. Taranee sat up, stretched and put on her glasses. Hay Lin crawled out of her sleeping bag and yawned. Cornelia didn't make any effort to get up at all.

Hay Lin crawled over to her blonde friend and poked her shoulder. "Come on sleepyhead; we have to get ready for school."

Cornelia angrily pulled her sleeping bag over her head. "Just call me in dead," she growled.

Hay Lin giggled and moved to start rolling up her sleeping bag. As she grabbed the bottom of the bag, she noticed a piece of paper pinned to the fabric. Curiously, she unpinned it and looked it over carefully. She gasped, catching the attention of Will and Taranee.

"What is it Hay Lin?" Taranee asked nervously.

"It's a note my grandma left last night," Hay Lin answered, still staring at her grandmother's familiar script. The note was written half in blue ink, half in black ink, but there was no mistaking her grandmother's handwriting.

Will walked over behind Hay Lin and read the note over her shoulder; Taranee followed suit. Soon, the three Guardians were looking at each other.

"Well what does it _say_?" Cornelia asked. She had popped her disheveled head out of the sleeping bag and now regarded the group curiously.

Hay Lin began to read:

_Dear Hay Lin_

_I have gone to Candracar to visit our friend. I will return later._

_Love,_

_Grandma_

_P.S. There are extra fortune cookies for you and the girls on the counter in __the kitchen._

_P.P.S. Don't forget to clean up the basement before you leave._

_P.P.P.S. The lousy pen ran out of ink; that's why this note is written in __two different colors. _

Hay Lin lowered the note and shrugged at Cornelia. "I guess grandma's gone to Candracar for a while."

Taranee's eyes narrowed. "How did she even _do_ that without folding?"

All eyes turned suspiciously to Will. It took a moment for the redhead to realize everyone was staring at her. "Hey don't look at me," she said in a shocked tone. "I was _completely_ unconscious last night; not even my mother's singing would've woken me up."

"Could Mrs. Lin have _borrowed_ the Heart to fold to Candracar?" Cornelia asked.

"I doubt it," Will answered. "That thing makes a terrible racket if anyone disturbs it."

"Worse than your mother's singing?" Hay Lin asked.

"Define worse…" Will quipped.

"Look it doesn't really matter does it?" Taranee said. "The point is she's in Candracar and we're not."

Cornelia looked confused. "Not following you Taranee."

"Why haven't we gone to Candracar to check on Irma? Aren't we supposed to be her friends?"

All eyes turned to Will again. "I don't know; I guess I just figured the Oracle would let me know when she was awake, you know? Until then, what can we do for her anyway?"

"We could sit with her and be supportive." Taranee answered. "We all feel guilty about what happened to her; maybe this would help us feel a little better."

"I don't know T; Irma's got a lot of pride. If she's reliving everything that happened, she probably wouldn't want an audience." Will replied.

"Besides, grandma said it would be best if we just left her alone for now." Hay Lin said quietly.

"What! When did she say that?" Cornelia asked.

Hay Lin sighed. "Right after we got back, I told her how mad I was that I wasn't allowed to stay with Irma during the Joining. I thought it would be important for her to see a friendly face right off when she woke up. I thought maybe I could offer some sort of comfort during the…really hard times. But grandma said I needed to be here; she told me to let the Oracle take care of Irma."

"Well there you have it; Mrs. Lin thinks we should stay here." Will said.

"Well Mrs. Lin isn't here now," Taranee replied. "In fact, hasn't she just gone against her own advice? _I've gone to Candracar to visit our friend_; somehow, I don't think she means Luba."

"Great it's decided then; the Astral Drops will go to school, we'll go to Candracar." Cornelia said, finally crawling out of her sleeping bag.

Hay Lin and Taranee cheered while Will waved her arms. "Hold it, hold it. _Nothing's_ been decided; why would Mrs. Lin tell us to remain here if she really wanted us to jet off to Candracar?"

Hay Lin looked confused. "Will, don't you want to see Irma? Don't you want to know how she's doing?"

"Of course I do Hay Lin, it's just…"

"Just what Will?" Taranee asked.

Will sighed and hung her head. "It's just that I don't feel very comfortable in Candracar. I feel like everyone there is judging me and thinking how badly I've failed. Plus, I'm not entirely sure the Oracle agreed with my decision to put Irma through the Joining. He sure _seemed_ upset anyway…"

Cornelia spoke up. "Come on Will; there's no _way_ it's like that. Besides, they're just a bunch of wrinkly old men who are just as happy snoring through immortality as you are snoring through History class. The only opinion that counts up there is the Oracle's and I'm not sure he's _capable_ of getting angry. Plus we all think you're doing just fine, so let it go would ya?"

Will blinked; had _Cornelia_ just said that? She shook her head a few times and blinked some more. Cornelia rolled her eyes. "Oh please; I'm not always the self-centered bitch you all think I am…"

"Cornelia we don't think that…" Taranee started to say.

Cornelia held up her hand. "This isn't about me, it's about Will. For the record, Wilma, there was no _good_ decision in Irma's case. But we all think you made the best choice of the two offered…even me. You can't let a bunch of apathetic immortals push you around and make you feel like crap, Will. Stop worrying so much about what other people think; just do what you think is best. For good or ill, we'll be right beside you all the way."

Hay Lin spoke up. "We would follow you _anywhere_ Will; to Hell and back if needs be."

Will started to open her mouth but Taranee cut her off. "And if you say that what's Irma thought and look at her now, I may have to forget my unofficial role as the Team Peacekeeper and just pop you."

Will couldn't help it; she started to laugh at Taranee's serious expression. She had seen Taranee the Fire Guardian kick plenty of booty, but she just couldn't imagine Taranee the terrified teenager kicking her _locker_, much less any booty. Will was soon overcome with an attack of the uncontrollable giggles. She felt such overwhelming relief to know her friends trusted her so much; even after everything that had happened over the past few weeks.

Soon Hay Lin and Taranee were giggling with Will. All three of them fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably. Cornelia just shook her head and started rolling up her sleeping bag.

After several minutes, the three Guardians were finally able to control themselves enough to roll up their sleeping bags. They helped Hay Lin store them back in a closet and started for the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, Will stopped them. "Okay, everyone run home and get ready for school. Then instead of _going_ to school, meet at Shell Cave. Good?"

Everyone nodded and they bounded up the stairs.

Two hours later, the four Guardians arrived at Shell Cave. Will wasted no time in summoning their four Astral Drops. After giving them their instructions, the Guardians sent the Drops off to school. As soon as their doubles were out of sight, Will turned to her friends.

"Since we all know how much Cornelia loves to make an entrance, I think we ought to arrive in style. What do you guys think?"

Taranee and Hay Lin giggled and nodded. Cornelia folded her arms and sniffed, feigning offense.

Will grinned and summoned the Heart. "Guardians Unite!" she shouted.

As soon as the four teenagers were transformed into four young women, Will created a fold.

"All aboard for Candracar, ladies."

With that, the four Guardians charged into the fold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yan Lin was meditating next to the pool in the Elemental Chamber of Water. Irma was still sleeping, supported by the gentle waves of her element. Thus far, she had been doing so calmly, and Yan Lin was grateful for that. The old woman's meditations calmed her mind; a much needed peace after Irma had tried to kill her. Yan Lin was frightened for her "adopted" granddaughter; she knew Irma would never harm her under normal circumstances. The young girl was going to be devastated when she woke up; and Yan Lin was determined to help her through it. She may not be the Air Guardian anymore, but Yan Lin wasn't going to let Irma go without a fight.

A movement in the water brought Yan Lin out of her meditation. She looked towards Irma and stood up immediately. Irma was thrashing about in the water; seconds later, she began to scream.

Without hesitation, Yan Lin dove into the pool and swam towards the frightened Guardian. She took hold of Irma's shoulder and tried to shake her awake, but to no avail. She shouted her name and splashed water in her face, but nothing worked. Yan Lin was about to summon additional help, when the doors opened.

Luba strode into the Chamber and dove into the pool. She swam quickly to Irma's side and extended the claws of her right paw. With a loud cry, the Caretaker jammed those claws into Irma's left hip. Irma's eyes flew open and she reflexively punched Luba. The feline was knocked back and slipped under the water, the force of the blow dislodging her claws from Irma's flesh.

Irma realized what she had done immediately. She swore and dove under the water. Quickly retrieving Luba, the Water Guardian hauled her to the surface. She dragged Luba to the side of the pool and pushed her up over the edge onto dry ground. Luba lay on her back for a moment before turning her head to face Irma. The latter had wisely swum back a few paces, out of Luba's reach.

"That is the second time in less than two days that you have forced me to get wet, Guardian," Luba growled.

"And that's the second time in less than two days your claws have managed to bury themselves in my flesh, Morris."

Luba grunted and decided not to ask about the reference to "Morris." She stood up and almost smiled. "Your training with me is complete Guardian. The water stream you sent at me a few hours ago tells me that you do not require a refresher on using your powers. And my jaw tells me that you are physically fit enough; putting you through the exercise again would be…redundant."

Irma looked confused. "Wait, you mean all I had to do to pass your stupid test was punch you? Well hell Garfield, why didn't you say so earlier? I would've done that five minutes after I met you!"

Luba sighed; it was useless to try and explain why the Guardian had completed her training, and that the exercise was not a test. "I apologize for embedding my claws into your hip Guardian; it was necessary to awaken you."

Irma nodded solemnly. "I'm glad you did; there's nothing worse than a nightmare you can't wake up from……thanks."

Luba nodded and pointed behind Irma. "I think the Honorable One wishes to speak with you."

Irma glanced over her shoulder and saw Yan Lin treading water. At once the Guardian's face became a mask of horror as she gazed upon the old woman she had nearly murdered a few hours before. Instinctively, Irma propelled herself back towards the side of the pool.

"She will not hurt you Guardian; the Honorable One is only concerned for you." Luba said quietly in Irma's ear.

"Are you kidding me? I just tried to kill her! The woman who means more to me than my own mother, and I tried to drown her. She can't possibly…"

"And yet she is, Guardian. Do not fear her, for she does not fear you."

With that, the sopping-wet feline turned and left the Chamber.

Yan Lin paddled towards Irma; the young Guardian swam slowly to meet her. Taking the old woman under the armpits, Irma dragged her to the side of the pool and helped her climb out. Even though Yan Lin was perfectly capable of doing these things herself, she let Irma assist her. She knew the young Guardian was nervous and probably frightened of how Yan Lin would react to her in light of what had happened.

Yan Lin made herself comfortable near the edge of the pool and smiled down at Irma. "Thank you Irma."

Irma lowered her eyes, turned, and began to swim away.

"Wait! Don't go…please." Yan Lin pleaded.

"It's better if I do," Irma choked out, her back to the old woman.

"Better for whom?"

"For you……for everyone."

"Why would you say such a thing?"

Now Irma was getting frustrated. _Why does she have to play so dense?_ "In case you missed it, I just tried to drown you! My best friend's grandmother, and I tried to murder you…"

"No, Irma, not you…_you_ did nothing of the sort. Whatever demons possess your mind, they are the ones responsible."

"I'm not _possessed_ Mrs. Lin, don't you get it! Luba was right, I _am_ damaged and not worthy to be a Guardian anymore. If I can turn on my friends at the drop of a hat, then I don't even belong in society. It's best if I just remain up here for the rest of my life…where I can't hurt anyone."

Yan Lin was silent for a moment. When she was sure Irma was finished, she spoke. "Are you finished with the pity party now?"

Whatever Irma had been expecting, it wasn't that. "What?"

"The Irma I know would not let herself be so easily defeated."

"The Irma you knew is gone; Nerissa saw to that."

"You have been through a terrible ordeal, one I would not wish on my worst enemy. That ordeal was compounded by the method used to heal your injuries. Your body has been mended; now you must find a way to heal your mind."

"What are you talking about? What method?"

"It is called the Joining. Your Auramere is used to heal your physical injuries, but in so doing, it inflicts terrible psychological damage. That is why you suffer from these hallucinations. They are most likely flashbacks to your time as Nerissa's captive."

Irma was speechless; what do you say about something like that anyway? Her turquoise eyes filled with horror as she recalled the ongoing nightmares of the past two weeks; she had felt so certain they were real. "Mrs. Lin, how long was I with Nerissa?"

"Five days, I believe."

Irma started to shake her head slowly back and forth. "No, no that's not right. It has to have been longer……more like a few _weeks_."

"Your healing took two weeks; during that time you relived your experiences in their entirety. This is the reason for your confusion. I assure you, you were with Nerissa for only five days."

Irma's mind couldn't handle this; here was Mrs. Lin telling her that her "ordeal" had lasted only five days, when Irma clearly remembered several _weeks_ of torture. She knew Mrs. Lin wouldn't lie to her, but if that was the case, then Irma truly was losing her mind.

"It was the only way to heal your injuries, my child. Will did not make the decision lightly."

"Will?"

"Yes; it was she who was tasked with the decision to allow the Joining to occur."

Irma's head was starting to hurt; she still didn't completely understand what was going on, but she trusted Yan Lin. She looked into the old woman's eyes and saw only compassion. Irma closed her eyes and tried not to hate what she had become. Yan Lin was right; Irma was supposed to be tougher than this. Somehow she had to get a handle on her emotions and not let the nightmares overwhelm her. She needed help, and she knew it…

Opening her eyes, she swam towards Yan Lin. "Can you ever forgive me Mrs. Lin? I know I have no right to ask, but I don't know where else to start…"

Yan Lin reached out and placed her wrinkled hand on top of Irma's head. She smiled and said, "There is nothing to forgive my child; there never was." She took the young Guardian's face in her hands and leaned over to kiss Irma's forehead.

Irma was unable to hold back the tears and she let the old woman gather her into her arms as she sobbed. Irma's whole body shook as Yan Lin held her tightly. She rubbed Irma's back and whispered comfort in her ear.

The doors opened then and Halinor approached the pool. Seeing the tender moment, she turned to leave, but Yan Lin gestured her over. Halinor whispered something in Yan Lin's ear; the former Air Guardian nodded imperceptibly and Halinor left quietly.

After a time, Irma's shaking subsided, and her tears dried up. Yan Lin let her slip back into the water where she was most comfortable. "How is your hip?" she asked.

Irma had forgotten about that. "It must be okay; I didn't even remember it until just now."

Yan Lin nodded. "Good."

Irma got very quiet. "Mrs. Lin, I don't know what to say. You mean so much to me; there are no words to describe it. I would kill myself before I let anything happen to you or Hay Lin. And yet…"

Yan Lin held up her hand. "As Hay Lin would say, don't go there. Nothing more need be said about that; it is over now, do not dwell on it. Concentrate on getting well."

"I don't know how to do that Mrs. Lin; I can't exactly go to a doctor and say, "Hey I was tortured by a megalomaniac for a week and now I can't sleep. Got anything for that?" The guy would seriously freak…"

Yan Lin smiled. "Perhaps; but there is another source you may turn to."

"What's that?"

"The Guardians. They are your friends and they want to help. They are also uniquely qualified to understand your ordeal. They may not be professional doctors, but they are your best friends and they will not abandon you."

Irma sighed. "They have enough problems; they don't need my drama too."

"What they need is irrelevant. Do you honestly believe they would leave you to deal with this alone? This has affected them as well as you; they need you as much as you need them."

Irma shook her head. "I can't ask them to carry this; it's too much."

"You must Irma; else I fear you will only get worse. Do not shut them out."

"I just don't want them to get hurt."

"They are already hurt because of what happened to you. They blame themselves for your capture."

"What? Why? That's ridiculous; what could they have done?"

"You see? That is why you need each other now more than ever."

Irma closed her eyes again. "You're right, of course. I _do_ need my friends. I'm just scared; I don't want them to see me like this."

"Like what, exactly?"

"Like a nutcase; off my rocker; out of my gourd; two french fries short of a Happy Meal; whacko!"

Yan Lin giggled. "Oh Irma, you have such a way with words. The Guardians will understand; they expect you to have suffered some psychological trauma. I believe they are prepared for you to be…out of your gourd."

"But what if I try to hurt them, like I hurt you and Luba?"

"What if an airplane falls out of the sky and crushes us all? You cannot live your life waiting for something horrible to happen. You can only try to prevent them and if you cannot, then you must deal with them as they come."

Irma nodded; Yan Lin's words made sense and gave her new hope. "I'm not good at asking for help…"

"I do not think you will have to; just let them in." Yan Lin stood up. "And I think you may get that chance sooner than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"The Guardians are here; they want to see you."

Irma opened and closed her mouth a few times; then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She climbed out of the pool and ordered the water off of her body. Glancing at Yan Lin's still damp clothing, Irma flicked her hand and Yan Lin was immediately dry.

"Should've done that sooner…sorry."

Yan Lin just hugged the young Guardian. Irma stiffened but she did not struggle.

"Are you ready, my child?"

Irma took another deep breath and nodded. "As I'll ever be, I guess."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yan Lin led the way out of the Chamber and towards the same room where she had met Irma several hours before. She opened the heavy doors and stood aside for Irma to enter first. Irma glanced at Yan Lin for reassurance then entered the room.

Almost immediately she was set upon by an avalanche of squealing young women. The four Guardians caught their friend in a crushing group hug. Irma closed her eyes; it took everything she had not to throw them off and run back to her precious water. She was grateful she couldn't return the hug due to the fact that her arms were pinned to her sides; she wasn't sure she would've been able to.

Irma's sense of security was starting to waver when Yan Lin came to the rescue. "Alright girls, let her breathe."

The four Guardians released Irma, but continued to surround her. Yan Lin could see the nervousness in the Water Guardian's eyes. "Here, why don't we all have a seat? We can talk over here."

Irma breathed a sigh of relief as her friends meandered to a sofa and sat down. Yan Lin gave her hand a squeeze and led her to a sofa close-by. She and Irma sat down, Yan Lin the closer of the two to the other Guardians.

Irma tried to grin, but wasn't sure she managed to pull it off. Nevertheless, Hay Lin beamed at her best friend. "We've missed you so much! Your Astral Drop isn't anywhere near as fun as you are!"

Irma grinned and nodded. "I've, uh, I've missed you too Hay Lin. All of you actually…"

"How are you doing?" Taranee asked.

"Good…I'm good."

"How long have you been…awake?" Cornelia asked.

"Maybe three or four days, I guess."

"What have you been doing in that time?" Will asked.

Irma's lip curled slightly and her voice took on a definite coldness. "Running some pointless obstacle course for Fluffy the Mutant Space-Kitty."

At the girls' confusion, Yan Lin translated. "Luba has been getting Irma reacclimated to using her limbs; to reverse the atrophy."

That seemed to make sense, and Hay Lin started to giggle. "Fluffy the Mutant Space-Kitty? Wow, I guess you two don't get along?"

"That would be putting it nicely," Irma answered.

Before anything else could be said, the doors opened and the Mage entered the room. Everyone stood up as she approached the group. "Good, you are all here; you may wish to witness this."

"Witness what, exactly?" Will asked.

"I have found a way to counter the curse that has infected the Water Guardian. I am here to perform that countercurse now."

Irma moved instinctively behind Yan Lin. Taranee noticed and her eyes narrowed.

"Come forward, Guardian," the Mage commanded.

Yan Lin squeezed Irma's hand to reassure her. Irma swallowed and stepped forward.

"Relax child; this will not take long." The Mage raised her hand and began to speak in a language none of them recognized. Presently, she reached her hand towards Irma and grasped her face.

Irma had a sudden flashback. Nerissa was grabbing her face in exactly the same way and intoning her awful curse. This was something new Irma had not remembered during her healing period. She panicked and ripped her face away from the Mage's grip. She extended her arm towards the seven-foot woman and choked out, "Don't touch me."

The Mage's eyes narrowed and she reached for Irma again. Taranee stepped forward and pushed her friend behind her. "Wait a second, what exactly are you doing?"

Hay Lin joined Taranee, adding to Irma's human shield. The Mage looked calmly at the two Guardians. "I am performing a complicated countercurse. The Guardian will feel better once I have finished. But it requires her to be still. Your friend has not been completely rational since she awoke. She has been having hallucinations; she may believe I am attempting to harm her."

Hay Lin held the Mage's gaze. "Are you?"

"I am not, Air Guardian. I am attempting to heal her. Will you help me to help your friend?"

Will moved closer to Irma. "It's okay Irma; she's not going to hurt you. Let her get rid of the curse and then maybe we can all go home."

Irma wanted to trust Will, and she wanted to show her friends that she wasn't crazy. She took a deep breath and stepped around Taranee and Hay Lin. The Mage nodded and raised her hand again. She began intoning the strange words and then grasped Irma's face. Irma felt as though a jolt of lightning had passed through her. She knew that grip; it was Nerissa! With a strangled cry, Irma pushed the Mage away. "Don't touch me; stay away from me!"

"It is dangerous to interrupt a spell this complicated; it could further damage your friend's mind. I ask you four to assist me. Please, restrain her so I may complete the spell."

Irma turned wild eyes to her friends. "No, you can't; don't let her touch me…please."

"She is not herself; and I fear she will only get worse until the curse is lifted. Guardians, will you help me help your friend?"

The four Guardians looked at each other. Hay Lin was the first to speak. "Irma, she's trying to help you; you have to let her."

"Yeah, just hold still and it will all be over really quick." Cornelia said.

Will nodded. "It's okay Irma; she's one of the good guys."

Irma began to breathe heavily and shake her head. "You too? You would turn on me? I thought you were my friends; why…?"

"Hold her now Guardians; I can sense her mind deteriorating as we speak."

Will nodded to the three, and they all wrestled Irma to the ground. Irma screamed maniacally and tried to fight them off, but the Guardians were too strong. Taranee and Cornelia each held one of Irma's legs, while Hay Lin and Will pinned her arms and held her head steady.

The Mage raised her hand for the third time and began the spell. Irma struggled and screamed, but the Guardians held her fast. The Mage reached towards the helpless Water Guardian and grasped her face roughly.

"NO! NO!" Irma screamed. She thrashed all the more, but to no avail. The Mage held her face and continued her spell.

Irma felt white-hot lightning shoot through her brain and she screamed in agony. Taranee jumped and grabbed her head. She gritted her teeth through the sudden pain she felt. Cornelia compensated by summoning thick vines to restrain Irma's now-free leg.

As the Mage shouted the final words of the spell, Irma fell silent. There was a blinding flash of light and the Mage released Irma's face.

"The spell is complete; you may let her up now. I thank you, Guardians, for your assistance." The Mage turned and started for the door.

Hay Lin, Will and Cornelia looked at Irma. Their friend had lost consciousness and was breathing raggedly. Taranee had fallen onto her side and continued clutching her head. She was moaning softly and Yan Lin was kneeling next to her.

Will stood up angrily and raced after the Mage. "What the _hell_ did you do?"

"I removed a terrible curse from your friend; she will feel better soon."

"Yeah well it sounded to me like you were killing her."

"I told you she has not been herself. I did not hurt the Guardian, child. However, she will feel more comfortable in her Elemental Chamber. Perhaps you would be wise to take her there."

"Will, get over here, NOW!" Cornelia shouted.

Will raced back to her friends. "What's wrong?"

"It's Irma; I think she's having a seizure."

Irma was shaking all over and mumbling incoherently.

"Will, I can't wake up Taranee!" Hay Lin shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Will shouted.

Yan Lin touched Will's arm. "Come, we must get them to their Elemental Chambers. Follow me."

Hay Lin immediately conjured a gust of wind to lift the two stricken Guardians into the air. Then she and the other two Guardians followed her grandmother.

Will wasn't sure what had just happened; but one thing she did know…she didn't trust the Mage. She only hoped they had not unwittingly caused Irma and Taranee further damage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There we go folks, a nice long chapter for you. Let me know what you think. Cheers!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey kids…lovely to see y'all. First things first…I need to correct an error. In the "credits" for the previous chapter, I referred to Blaze da Dragon as "sir." Blaze is actually a lady, so I should have said "ma'am." Miss Blaze, that I have insulted you in front of the entire Pit, makes my heart hurt. 'Tis never my intention to embarrass or hurt anyone in the Pit, so I humbly beg your forgiveness (author falls to her cartilage-challenged knees, bows head, clasps hands together, and starts to cry.). I truly am sorry for the mistake. As penance, I shall listen to "Tiny Tim's Greatest Hits" continually until you can forgive me. **

**Item 2: I should have included Mr. Visigoth in the éclair bunch for the previous chapter. He has been following along with my thinking for quite a while now; his deeper insights into this story are spot-on. 'Twas naught but an oversight on my part milord; I beg your forgiveness as well. As penance, I shall listen to "Neil Diamond's Greatest Hits" continually until you can forgive me (following Tiny Tim of course…I can only handle one penance at a time).**

**Thanks to all those who took the time to submit a review: Prince Vincent Black (extra pound of chocolate for you for being first); Pita Girl (you go sister); AzhureTigress (the world's longest review; very helpful); Invader Spyder (soon you'll start to suspect Leafy…); KiiroK (lovin the moments too); Visigoth (Susan Vandom is hot…LOL); and Blaze (I like your hat milady). Now a Whale Welcome to Nats, aka Irma 2, our newest Pit member. This is where everyone claps loudly and cheers. I'd also like to do a shout-out to the Lord of Darkness…haven't heard from you in a while; hope your life is rockin. **

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for: I had two offers for the position of Whaleguard. Thanks to both Prince Vince and Azhure for volunteering to protect my unworthy self from harm. As Azhure has already been appointed Knight Protector of the Whale Pit, and because the Prince offered first, I do now hereby appoint Prince Vincent Black as Honorable Whaleguard! Thank you my liege. **

**Right then, that's it for business…on with the story!**

**Chapter 18**

Three Guardians and one former Guardian moved quickly through the halls of Candracar. Two Guardians floated between them on a pocket of air created by one of their closest friends. Taranee and Irma were unconscious, though the latter continued to shake uncontrollably and moan. Taranee's face was frozen in a grimace of pain and her breathing was irregular and shallow.

The group moved as swiftly as they could, but it was still too slow for Will Vandom's liking. She had no idea what the Mage had done to her friends, and she was worried. Despite the seven-foot woman's reassurances, Will felt in her heart that something was wrong. _Irma was obviously uncomfortable around the Mage……but why? _Will shook her head; just what the hell had been going on in Candracar for the last three weeks!

The group approached the Elemental Chamber of Water. Yan Lin pushed the doors open and led the way inside the huge room. She motioned for Hay Lin to follow her. Without a word, Will and Cornelia stepped up and took Taranee between them so Hay Lin could concentrate fully on Irma's "care." Though Hay Lin was more than capable of keeping Taranee suspended in the air while she tended to Irma, the young asian Guardian took the gesture for what it was and felt grateful to her two friends.

Hay Lin followed her grandmother to the huge pool of water that dominated the Chamber. She gasped at the blueness of the water; Hay Lin had never seen anything so...well…_blue_ in her life. Yan Lin knelt beside the pool.

"Put Irma in the water, Hay Lin," the old woman instructed.

Gently, Hay Lin lowered the still-violently-trembling Water Guardian into the pool. Almost instantly, the water took hold of its mistress and floated her to the middle of the pool. Gentle waves massaged Irma's back as the water held her head above the surface. Hay Lin watched in fascination as the water "cared" for its mistress; but despite the water's best efforts, Irma did not stop shaking.

"I will stay with her," Yan Lin said, placing a comforting hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Help your friends with Taranee now."

Hay Lin gasped; in her concern for Irma, she had nearly forgotten about Taranee. Guiltily, she hurried back to Will and Cornelia. The two Guardians still supported Taranee between them; Hay Lin created an air pocket once again and Taranee rose into the air. Will took point and the group started for the door. The redhead suddenly stopped and turned to Yan Lin.

"Um, Mrs. Lin………where exactly is the Room of Fire, or whatever?"

Just then, the doors opened and a tall feline-like creature strode gracefully into the room. Everyone stared at the newcomer as she approached the small group of Guardians. She towered over Taranee's unconscious form and gazed momentarily at the dark-skinned young woman. The feline-woman raised her paw and stretched it towards Taranee.

Will slapped the paw away. "Whoa, hold on there Catwoman. We've had just about enough of strange people putting their hands on our friends."

The feline glared at the Guardian Leader, but said nothing. Will held that glare and refused to back down. Hay Lin stepped between the two "combatants."

"You must be Luba," Hay Lin said, extending her hand towards the feline.

Luba continued to glare at Will for a few seconds, then took Hay Lin's proffered hand in her paw. She squeezed a little harder than she meant to and Hay Lin squeaked. Luba instantly released her hand.

"Yes, Guardians I am Luba, Caretaker of the Aurameres. I have come to escort you to the Elemental Chamber of Fire. Follow me."

With a last glare at Will, Luba turned and started for the doors. Hay Lin rubbed her throbbing hand and raised an eyebrow at Will. The redhead shrugged and followed Luba, keeping herself between Taranee and the feline.

The group proceeded along a hallway parallel to the Elemental Chamber of Water. As they walked, the air around them began to get steadily warmer. The wall to their right suddenly became darkened glass, extending the length of the circular hallway; the Guardians peered curiously through it but could see nothing. Luba never slowed down and the Guardians were obligated to keep pace. As they neared two large double doors, the air temperature became somewhat uncomfortable. Luba opened the doors and the Guardians gasped. The room was swathed in Orange flames. They licked upwards, creating huge conflagrations of intense heat. Instinctively, the Guardians backed away; but Luba continued forward.

"Come Guardians," she said, "the Flames will not hurt you."

"My ass," Cornelia mumbled. After that display with the Mage, Cornelia wasn't ready to trust _anyone_ in Candracar; much less a walking rug with an attitude.

As Luba proceeded into the flames, the three Guardians stood blinking at each other. None of them were willing to test Luba's word at this point. Presently, the feline reappeared at the doorway.

"The Flames are here to protect the Fire Guardian while she sleeps," Luba said, a little irritated. "They will only harm intruders. You are the Guardians, and thus, by definition, not intruders. Come."

Luba disappeared back into the flames. Again, the Guardians looked to Will for guidance. Will swallowed and approached the nearest column of flames. Gingerly she extended her hand towards the fire. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she inserted her hand into the flames. She waited for the pain…but it never came. Will opened her eyes and pulled her hand back. It wasn't burned at all. Will grinned and showed her hand to Cornelia and Hay Lin. Hay Lin smiled and immediately proceeded after Luba, Taranee still floating beside her. Cornelia still looked skeptical, but she followed Hay Lin. Will came last.

Luba walked to the middle of the huge chamber and stopped in front of a large red…...something. The something was flat, but curved up at the ends. It floated about two feet off the ground and seemed to pulse with energy. Hay Lin couldn't tell what the something was made of, but she was instantly fascinated. She reached her hand out towards it, but Luba grabbed her wrist.

"Do not touch it Air Guardian; only the Fire Guardian may safely come in contact with the Spherule."

Hay Lin nodded and relaxed her hand. Luba released her wrist and nodded to the young Air Guardian. Hay Lin floated Taranee's unconscious form to the Spherule and gently lowered her down. Hay Lin released her magic and Taranee's body sunk into the Spherule several inches, leading Hay Lin to surmise the red something must be soft and pillow-like.

Upon contact with the red "pillow" of the Spherule, a large transparent "bubble" cocooned Taranee protectively. Flames surrounded the Spherule and seemed to caress the bubble-like enclosure. Far from being hurt by the flames, Taranee's face actually relaxed and she took a deep breath. Though she did not awaken, Taranee's breathing evened out and she seemed to be asleep rather than unconscious.

Luba nodded, satisfied with Taranee's condition. She turned to the Guardians. "You may stay if you wish Guardians; the Flames will sense your presence and will not hurt you. If you wish to sit, the Flames will sense this as well and provide for you. But be warned; do not touch the Spherule, for only the Fire Guardian can withstand the heat."

With that, the Caretaker excused herself and left the Chamber. The three Guardians stood staring after her, unsure of how they felt after this encounter with the decidedly serious feline. Cornelia was the first to voice her opinion. "She seriously needs a day at the spa."

Hay Lin turned back to look at Taranee, sleeping peacefully in the comfort of the flames. "What do you think happened to her?"

Will shook her head. "I don't know Hay Lin; I really don't know."

"It happened sometime in the middle of Mage War Three," Cornelia said. "She just grabbed her head and gritted her teeth. I heard her grunt a couple of times, then she just fell over."

Will's eyes narrowed as she wracked her brain for an explanation. She growled in frustration when no little light bulbs appeared over her head. She started to sit down and remembered in "mid-sit" that there weren't any chairs; but it was already too late to stop herself. She gave a small cry of surprise when a soft cushion burst up through the flames and caught her. She couldn't see anything holding the cushion up, but it seemed solid enough. Will also noticed the cushion adjusted itself to the perfect height for comfortable sitting. She leaned back and felt a cushion position itself behind her, perfectly supporting her back. Curious, she stuck her feet straight out in front of her and a cushion immediately appeared under her legs, like an ottoman. Will grinned and sighed. She leaned back and closed her eyes. "A girl could get used to this."

Cornelia immediately tried her luck and wound up in the same position as Will. Perfectly comfortable, except for the stifling heat, Cornelia nodded approvingly. "Hay Lin, you have _got_ to try this."

Hay Lin looked indecisive and looked pleadingly at Cornelia. The Earth Guardian cocked her head slightly at Hay Lin's distress. It took only a few seconds for Cornelia to understand. "Go," she said.

"But Taranee's my friend too…"

"Yeah but Irma's more like your sister, heaven forbid," Cornelia answered. "Go ahead; we'll hang with the Firefly."

Will nodded enthusiastically. "We'll let you know if anything changes."

Hay Lin hugged her two friends and bounded out of the Chamber. She was sweating by the time she opened the doors to the Elemental Chamber of Water. Yan Lin stood up at her granddaughter's approach and gathered the young Guardian into her arms. She held Hay Lin for a few seconds then released her.

"How is she Grandma?" Hay Lin asked.

"There has been no change," Yan Lin answered.

Hay Lin looked at her friend floating in the middle of the pool. Unlike Taranee, Irma looked anything but peaceful. She almost seemed to be fighting the water that held her protectively. Hay Lin could see her friend was tense and her fists were clenched. Occasionally, her head would thrash from side to side or her back would arch momentarily. These episodes were always coupled with moans, or whimpers, or grunts between clenched teeth. Once, Hay Lin was certain she caught the word, "No."

"Irma…" Hay Lin whispered. She started towards the water, but her grandmother's cool hand on her arm stopped her.

"No Hay Lin; let her be."

Hay Lin looked perplexed. "But……she's in pain; she needs me!"

"It is not safe Little One; she could accidentally injure you should you approach her."

Hay Lin knew something was going on, and she wasn't going to let her grandmother get away with hiding it from her. "What aren't you telling me Grandma?"

Yan Lin sighed and placed her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders. "Irma has not been herself lately. She is………confused, Hay Lin. I do not want her to hurt you."

Hay Lin knit her eyebrows in confusion. "Hurt me? That's ridiculous…Irma would _never_ hurt me."

"Not intentionally, no. But if she does not realize who you are…"

"Who else would I be?"

"Hay Lin, please……listen to an old woman."

Hay Lin looked into her grandmother's eyes and saw a desperation she had never seen before. She looked at Irma and, though she couldn't see her friend's beautiful eyes, Hay Lin saw that same desperation; a different kind of desperation, but desperation nonetheless. Hay Lin looked between her grandmother and her best friend; both women meant more to her than words could possibly say. On the one hand, the _old_ woman had cared for her as a daughter, had been closer than a grandmother. On the other hand, the _young_ woman had been a surrogate sister to her from the day they had first met; had always been there when Hay Lin had needed her. Now Hay Lin was torn, for both women needed her help and her trust, albeit for different reasons. _How do I choose?_

In the end, Hay Lin sighed and sat down next to the pool in which her sister struggled. Yan Lin whispered a quiet _"Thank you" _and sat down next to her. She gathered Hay Lin into a comforting hug. She knew the young woman didn't understand, but Yan Lin wasn't sure she was prepared to explain it all. Nevertheless, Hay Lin had a right to know what was happening to her best friend.

Yan Lin stroked her granddaughter's long black hair and gently rocked her; she knew Hay Lin was no longer a baby, but it was a habit. Hay Lin let herself be comforted by her grandmother; it made her feel safe. Hay Lin was nearly asleep when Irma suddenly belted out a bloodcurdling scream. Hay Lin jumped and immediately extricated herself from her grandmother's comforting arms.

"Hay Lin!" Yan Lin shouted, knowing her granddaughter's intentions.

"I'm sorry Grandma," Hay Lin replied, "but I can't let her go through this alone." With that, the Air Guardian dove into the pool and began swimming quickly towards her best friend.

Hay Lin reached the thrashing Water Guardian seconds later and began calling her name. When Irma did not respond, Hay Lin began to shake her by the shoulder. Suddenly, Irma's eyes flew wide open and she stared wildly at Hay Lin.

The Air Guardian smiled. "Hey Irma…" she began.

With a loud, anger-filled growl, Irma grabbed her best friend by the throat and started to squeeze. Hay Lin's eyes widened in shock and she grabbed Irma's wrist. She tried to pry the Water Guardian's fingers away from her throat, but to no avail. She tried to say something, but all her air was cut off, so strong was Irma's grip.

Just when Hay Lin thought she would pass out, she raised her left hand and summoned a strong gust of wind. The strong wind blew Irma backwards and Hay Lin was free. She coughed and choked but never took her gaze from Irma. It didn't take long for Irma to recover and she looked even angrier before. She shot a heavy jet of water at Hay Lin. Hay Lin dove beneath the surface and swam behind her friend. Surfacing behind Irma, Hay Lin grabbed her friend in a full nelson and held on tight. Irma screamed and fought, but Hay Lin had the leverage.

Suddenly Yan Lin was beside them; Hay Lin started to worry for the old woman, but soon realized she had nothing to worry about. Yan Lin reached out and slapped Irma hard across the face. The _crack_ of skin-on-skin echoed throughout the Chamber and Hay Lin gasped in horror. Before she could protest, however, Yan Lin slapped Irma again. Irma stopped struggling and shook her head several times as if to clear it. Her eyes focused on Yan Lin, and she let herself go limp in Hay Lin's grip. Yan Lin reached towards Irma and gently patted her reddening cheek.

"I'm so sorry Irma," she said sadly.

Hay Lin looked around her friend to gaze questioningly at her grandmother. At a nod from the old woman, Hay Lin released her friend. Irma immediately started rubbing her cheek.

"Oh no…Mrs. Lin, what did I do?" she asked, the panic clearly evident in her voice.

Yan Lin pointed behind Irma and the Guardian turned. She gasped when she saw Hay Lin gazing back at her in concern. Irma's surprise quickly turned to regret as her memories finally caught up. Her eyes raked her friend's throat and noted the angry finger bruises. She shook her head slowly.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no…."

Hay Lin reached for her friend, only to have Irma retreat. Undaunted, Hay Lin continued her advance, and Irma continued to retreat. Hay Lin knew she had no chance to catch her; after all the Water Guardian was a much better swimmer. Finally she stopped and began treading water.

"Irma……what's wrong?"

Irma looked at Hay Lin like she had just grown three more heads. "Are you serious? I just tried to kill you, and you ask me what's wrong!"

"Oh come on Irma, that was totally random. I know you would never hurt me."

"Were you watching just now Hay Lin? If you could see your neck, you'd totally freak. No, it's best if you just stay away from me."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you know what's best for you and everyone else right now? Please! I'm not going to abandon you just because you think it's hazardous for my health."

"It's not just yours, Hay Lin; it's everybody. So far I've tried to kill Luba, your grandma, now you……"

"Wait, what? My grandma?"

"She didn't tell you? Well let me remedy that slight hiccup in your education. I tried to drown her just a few hours ago. If Luba hadn't interrupted, your grandma would be at the bottom of this pool right now. It would seem I have it in for the Lin family; so why don't you take the hint and STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Hay Lin was shocked; she didn't know what to say. Her hand flew to her heart and she struggled not to hyperventilate. She looked at her grandmother, hoping it wasn't true. Yan Lin hung her head and nodded quietly. Hay Lin looked back at Irma, tears welling in her eyes. She had never heard her friend this angry before, much less this angry at _her_. She reached a placating hand towards the Water Guardian, but Irma slapped it away angrily.

"I said GO! Just go away…we're through, so leave me alone!"

"Irma, please…" Hay Lin begged gently.

"You helped her do this to me!" Irma screamed, her face a mask of fury. "You held me down while she, while she……" Irma grabbed her head in her hands, clenched her teeth and shook her head. Her grip on her head increased and a sustained grunt escaped her lips. She raked her fingers down her face, her nails creating bloody trails. She clenched her fists and raised her eyes towards the ceiling. "STOP IT! I swear if I ever find you, I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Hay Lin was horrified and appalled at the naked rage emitting from her usually-happy-go-lucky friend. She had no clue what was going on, but she wasn't going to abandon her friend. She still believed Irma wouldn't hurt her when she was thinking clearly; and Hay Lin would be damned if she was going to let Irma hurt herself either.

Yan Lin guessed her granddaughter's intentions and immediately placed herself in front of Hay Lin. "No, Little One; she needs time to cool off. She's too angry right now; you will never reach her."

"But Grandma……"

"Listen to me Hay Lin; I am trying to protect you."

Hay Lin knew her grandmother was right, but she hated to leave Irma. It was against everything in her nature to leave someone alone in pain. She knew Irma was suffering mentally and psychologically; she had just bloodied herself and threatened to kill someone who wasn't there, for Pete's sake. On top of it all, she believed her best friends had just betrayed her. Hay Lin wanted nothing more than to grab Irma in a bear hug and hold her until the Water Guardian's pain diminished. But in her heart, she knew Irma would never let her get that close……not now, anyway. Hay Lin sniffled and swam towards the side of the pool. She hoisted herself up and turned to assist her grandmother. When Yan Lin was safely out of the water, Hay Lin turned her back and walked a few paces away.

"Hay Lin…" Yan Lin began.

Hay Lin turned with fire in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to judge Irma harshly. She is your best friend, and I did not want that relationship to become tainted."

"Oh, so it's better that I found out _like this_? What were you thinking!"

Yan Lin remained silent as Hay Lin continued. "Did it just slip your mind? Seem unimportant to you? How could you keep this from me?" Hay Lin's tears finally overcame her attempts to keep them from falling. As they coursed down her cheeks, she collapsed to the floor and buried her face in her hands.

Yan Lin knelt and gathered her sobbing granddaughter into her arms. Hay Lin rested her head on her grandmother's chest and cried in frustration, anxiety, and fear. Yan Lin patted her back and rocked her. Once, Yan Lin turned her head and noticed Irma watching them from the opposite side of the pool. Even from the distance between them, Yan Lin could see Irma's eyes were worried and soft. When Irma noticed Yan Lin was looking, she quickly reworked her face into an angry expression and turned away. But she couldn't help looking over her shoulder every now and then.

Yan Lin smiled slightly and continued to rock her granddaughter. Several minutes later, Hay Lin's tears dried up and she looked into her grandmother's gentle face. "Oh Grandma, I'm so sorry. I had no right to be angry with you."

"Shhhhhh, Little One; it was important for you to let your emotions out."

"But I'm not angry with you; I was just so worried and scared. If I ever lost you…"

"But you haven't, my little Hay Lin. I'm right here and I'm just fine. A little wet, but fine nonetheless."

Hay Lin giggled and summoned a warm breeze to dry the both of them. Yan Lin winked proudly at her granddaughter. Hay Lin's smile grew wider and she wrapped her slender arms around the old woman. Yan Lin returned the hug and patted the Guardian's back.

"Grandma, what are we going to do about Irma? I feel like I've really let her down."

"Irma is confused, Hay Lin. In time, she will think more clearly. Then you can talk with her."

"I know she's confused, but she's also suffering. How can we let her just suffer alone when we can do something to help?"

"And what would you do Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin thought for a moment. "I don't know, but I guess I would start by just being here with her. I know she hates me right now, but………what she tried to do to you was awful, but I just can't bring myself to hate her. Does that make me a bad granddaughter?"

Yan Lin laughed. "No, Little One, no; it makes you a wonderful friend. And Irma does not hate you; she's just very mixed up right now. She will need you before long…"

Hay Lin sighed and gazed at her friend. Irma's back was still turned and she was absent-mindedly rubbing her left shoulder. Hay Lin felt a stab of guilt; _guess I was too rough with the full nelson_.

_Hay Lin, come in here a sec; we need to talk._

Hay Lin jumped when she heard Taranee's voice in her head. She looked at her grandmother, who was gazing at her curiously.

"Taranee just contacted me; I guess that means she's awake."

Yan Lin nodded and smiled. "Good. What does she want?"

"She wants me to meet the others in the Chamber of Fire. She said we need to talk."

"Well then, don't keep her waiting. Off you go…"

Hay Lin looked worriedly back at Irma. She was now holding her forehead in her right hand. A tendril of water emerged and wrapped itself completely around the Water Guardian's shoulders. It enveloped not only her shoulders, but her collarbone, sternum and upper chest as well. Irma turned her head to the right and shifted her gaze downward towards her shoulder. She smiled slightly and patted the tendril gently. Seconds later, she nodded and let it drag her below the surface of the pool.

Hay Lin tensed but Yan Lin patted her arm. "Don't worry, Little One; the Water will not harm her."

"But, but………what _was_ that?"

"Irma has always felt most comfortable in water. The Water knows this and is trying to comfort her."

"The _Water_ knows this? You make it sound as though it's alive…"

"It _is _alive Hay Lin; all the elements are alive. But here in Candracar, it is much more noticeable; and never more-so than in your respective Elemental Chambers. The Water loves Irma, like the Fire loves Taranee, like the Air loves you. Because of this, you can be certain the Water will not harm Irma."

Hay Lin watched, fascinated by the "relationship" between Irma and the Water. She found herself grinning in spite of her worries for her best friend. "It's so……I don't know; so……_amazing_."

Yan Lin smiled. "Irma may be the Water's commander, but she is also its friend. They are inseparably connected to one another. The Water knows Irma is in great distress and is trying to help in the only way it can."

"Can she talk to it?"

"Not in the traditional sense; but I believe she understands its intentions. She feels safe and that is enough."

_Hay Lin? Everything okay?_

Hay Lin jumped again as Taranee contacted her for the second time. _Um, yeah Taranee, I'm fine. Be there in a sec._

"I have to go Grandma. Will you be alright here alone?"

"Don't worry about me; there's still a little mojo left in the old girl."

Hay Lin laughed and hugged her grandmother tightly. "I love you Grandma…"

"I love you too, Little One. Now go……don't keep your friends waiting any longer."

Hay Lin giggled and waved to her grandmother as she left the Chamber.

Yan Lin waved back and smiled until the doors closed behind her granddaughter. Then she turned her attention to Irma and the smile left her face. _Now Water Guardian, let's you and I have a little talk_...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and Cornelia lounged in the Elemental Chamber of Fire and watched over Taranee. Currently, she was sleeping peacefully in the Spherule, surrounded by flames. While the heat was a little uncomfortable in the Chamber, it wasn't dangerous to the Guardians. Hay Lin had left the Chamber some minutes ago, so Will and Cornelia sat in silence. Will was trying to wrap her brain around what had just happened. First Irma, now Taranee……Will knew the attacks were connected, but what _exactly_ had happened? And for that matter, were they actually _attacked_? The Mage had never harmed the Guardians before; quite the opposite, she had helped them on more than one occasion. Perhaps Irma was having more trouble adjusting than they expected; the Mage had said she was having hallucinations. Could it be that Irma simply _thought_ the Mage was trying to hurt her? Will's head started to hurt……

"What?"

Will looked up. "Sorry?"

"What's wrong?" Cornelia replied.

"Who said anything's wrong?"

"You're holding your head and growling under your breath. Now what's wrong?"

Will supposed growling was a dead give-away; funny, she hadn't noticed she was growling. "I'm just trying to figure things out. I don't know who or what to believe anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Cornelia we just wrestled our friend down and let some magician cast a spell on her. We have no idea what it did; all I know is Irma was pretty damn terrified and now Taranee is out too."

Cornelia listened quietly and thought carefully before replying. "So, are you more worried that the "spell" screwed something up even more; or are you more worried that _we_ screwed something up even more?"

Will blinked at Cornelia a few times, then groaned and resumed holding her head. "Cornelia, I'm sorry; my head hurts a little too much to even come _close_ to following what you just said."

Cornelia sighed. "Alright, let me ask you an easy one then." Cornelia ignored her leader's glare and plunged on. "Has the Mage ever done anything to harm any of us?"

"Not that I can recall, but…"

"So the answer is no, yes?"

"No, yes?"

"As in, the answer is no, correct?" Cornelia was starting to get a little irritated.

"Correct, the answer is no."

"Okay; here comes question two. What state of mind is Irma in right now?"

"Well she's probably a little……I don't know…._off_?"

"That's a nice way of putting it; but yes…Irma's a little _off_." Cornelia resisted the urge to take a shot at the Water Guardian and continued. "So we have the Mage who has never done anything to hurt us, and we have Irma who right now is nucking futs. Now, which one are we supposed to believe? Honestly, I don't see the problem Red."

Will was slightly appalled at Cornelia's description of her friend's psychological condition; still Cornelia definitely had a point. _If _the Mage was telling the truth and Irma truly _had_ been hallucinating, then the Guardian's word certainly couldn't be called infallible. But if the Mage was lying and Irma really _was_ in danger, then the Guardians had just committed betrayal on a spectacular scale. Now Cornelia's first statement made sense: was Will more worried that Irma had been harmed by the _Mage_, or more worried that Irma had been harmed by her _friends_? Neither prospect was appealing in the least; in fact Will wasn't even certain which prospect she found to be the lesser of the evils.

"Did we do the right thing C?"

"Isn't that what I just said W?"

"Yes, but what if Irma was right? What if the Mage really is a……a _fink_?"

"I'll try to forget you ever used the word _fink_ in casual conversation. But all things aside……Will we couldn't take the chance that the curse, or whatever it was, was destroying Irma's mind even more. Seriously, how would you feel if Irma turned into a carrot because we were afraid of hurting her Guardian feelings? She's a big girl Will; she'll get over it."

Will shook her head. "Why do you do that Cornelia?"

"Do what?" Cornelia asked, a little confused.

"Run Irma down all the time. Anyone on the outside would hear what you're saying and think you didn't like her. They would think you don't care what happens to her."

"Listen, Will…I'm not going to defend myself to you or to anyone else. I deal with things in my own way. Just because I'm not blubbering all over Irma and taking great pains not to step on her toes, doesn't mean I don't care about her. You have no idea how I feel about Irma and this whole situation, so just back off!"

"I just think you ought to cut her a break alright? She's in a bad way right now and all you can do is make snide comments about her state of mind."

"I was just trying to point out the facts in plain black and white, Miss Holds-the-Heart-of-Candracar! You asked, I answered."

"Could you two shutup a little? I'm trying to sleep over here."

Will and Cornelia whipped around to look at Taranee. The Fire Guardian was awake and sitting up in the Spherule. She looked a little groggy, and Will could see she still had a headache; but otherwise, Taranee looked alright.

"T! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright Will; my head's still throbbing, but I'm okay."

"Any idea what happened?" Cornelia asked.

Taranee nodded. "Yeah I think I do. I was worried about Irma so I tried to read her thoughts. But her mind right now is a jumbled mess; I couldn't tell much."

Will was almost afraid to ask. "What do you mean a jumbled mess?"

"I mean she's really confused and has a lot on her mind. It was really weird; almost like there were two distinct personalities. One was Irma, but she was terrified; the other was Irma, but she was angry." Taranee shook her head and shrugged.

"Anyway," Taranee continued, "I wasn't sure what to expect when she saw us for the first time in weeks. I was trying to get a feel for her mood; I couldn't read anything definitive, but I know she was nervous, scared, angry, anxious………just a mess."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what was she afraid of? Nothing can hurt her in Candracar." Cornelia said.

Taranee looked at Will intently. Will's jaw fell open. "Are you serious?"

Taranee nodded sadly. Will shook her head and blew out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Cornelia wasn't sure how she felt about being left out of the loop. "What?"

"Us, Cornelia……Irma was afraid of us."

"That's ridiculous; we're her friends. Why would she be afraid of us?"

Taranee shrugged. "I don't know, but she was. Did you guys notice how close she stayed to Mrs. Lin? And how Mrs. Lin broke up the group hug so fast and so abruptly?"

Will's eyes slid to the side as she accessed her memories of the meeting. Presently she looked back at Taranee. The Fire Guardian nodded; she knew Will had just realized she was right. Cornelia's expression remained neutral.

"What's going on with her?" Cornelia asked, irritated that the answers didn't simply fall out of the sky.

"She has PTSD." Taranee answered.

Cornelia nodded in understanding; _that would explain some of it, _she thought.

"What's PTSD?" Will asked.

Cornelia answered. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"Post Train, what?"

Taranee smiled. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Will. It's sometimes called Shell-Shock. When someone has been through a traumatic experience they can develop PTSD. It can cause all kinds of problems like depression, disassociation, mood swings, flashbacks, among other things."

"Well I would say that getting tortured to death would qualify as traumatic." Will said, as Taranee and Cornelia nodded. "Flashbacks? Could these be the hallucinations the Mage mentioned?"

Taranee shrugged. "It's possible I guess. If Irma was having a flashback right at the moment the Mage touched her, it could explain why she went ballistic."

"So you're saying that Irma thought the Mage was Nerissa?" Cornelia asked.

"I'm saying it's _possible_; but her mind is still so messed up I can't read her. I can't say with any degree of certainty that that's what happened. All I know is Irma certainly believed the Mage was a threat."

"Irma thought the Mage was a threat?" Will asked. "So she was right; we shouldn't have let her anywhere _near_ Irma."

"Easy Will; Taranee said Irma _believed_ the Mage was a threat, not the Mage _was_ a threat. If Irma had a flashback right at that moment, wouldn't she _believe_ she was actually living the moment and not just _recalling_ it?"

Taranee nodded again. "Yes, she would. She would have no way of knowing it was just a memory."

"Which essentially leaves us right back at square one," Cornelia sighed. "We have absolutely no idea if Irma recognized something sinister in the Mage, or was having a kick-ass flashback."

Will's headache was increasing as she tried to keep everything straight. "Taranee, what do you think? Was it a flashback, or is the Mage a bag that needs popping?"

Taranee shook her head sadly. "I don't know Will, that's the point. I have nothing to compare it to, so I have no idea how to distinguish what's real and what isn't to Irma's mind. As far as she's concerned, a flashback is every bit as real as actual present time. She probably doesn't even realize what's going on."

Will sighed again. "That wasn't exactly helpful T."

"Sorry Will; best I can do."

"You never finished explaining what happened to you Taranee. How did you get mixed up in this?" Cornelia asked.

"Well like I said, I was concerned about Irma so I connected myself to her mind. I tried to communicate telepathically with her, but I don't think she heard me. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to be there though; like I said before, we scare her and we make her nervous."

Taranee took a deep breath before continuing. "When the Mage walked in and offered to remove the curse, Irma's feelings of discomfort shot through the roof. She was definitely afraid of her, but I didn't know why at the time. The only reason she let the Mage near her the first time was because Yan Lin convinced her it would be okay. Then Irma just wigged out. I knew she was afraid of the Mage and us, so I tried to show her that we were on her side."

"The human shield," Will recalled.

Taranee nodded. "Exactly. I thought she might trust us a little if I showed her we took her fears seriously. Hay Lin played along, but the Mage convinced Irma to go with it. I think Irma only offered herself to the Mage a second time because she was afraid we would think she was nuts if she didn't."

"She _is_ nuts," Cornelia muttered.

Will shot a thin bolt of lightning at Cornelia's rear. The Earth Guardian yelped and jumped in surprise. "Ow," she said, rubbing her left cheek and glaring at Will.

"Knock it off," Will growled. She gestured for Taranee to continue.

Suppressing a grin, Taranee continued. "I was still connected to Irma at that time, so I know she was terrified of the Mage, or more accurately as it turns out, whoever Irma thought the Mage was. The third time, when we all held her down and the Mage grabbed her face…" Taranee shuddered at the memory of the pain.

"Go on Taranee; it's okay." Will encouraged.

Taranee swallowed. "When the Mage grabbed Irma's face, I felt...something; I don't know what it was. But it hurt _so much_. All this pain just _exploded_ inside my head. I remember hearing Irma scream, and then I think my brain just sort of shut down or something. Next thing I know, I'm in here and you two are arguing."

Will felt a pang of sympathy for her friend; she had no idea it was that bad and that painful for Taranee. "Are you gonna be okay T?"

Taranee grinned. "I'll be fine Will…no worries."

"We need to talk to Hay Lin," Cornelia said.

Will nodded. "I agree; I'll go get her."

"Wait; let me see if I can reach her." Taranee requested. Without waiting for an acknowledgement, Taranee closed her eyes and attempted to contact Hay Lin.

_Hay Lin, come in here a sec; we need to talk._

Taranee opened her eyes and shrugged. "Guess we'll know in a few."

Several minutes passed with no acknowledgement from Hay Lin. Taranee tried again.

_Hay Lin? Everything okay?_

This time, she received a response almost immediately.

_Um, yeah Taranee, I'm fine. Be there in a sec. _

Taranee nodded. "Hay Lin's on her way."

Will nodded. "Good thing we left our Astral Drops on Earth. I think this may take a while."

Cornelia sighed. "Great. Do you think the Silver Dragon delivers this far away?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There we go my little chickadees; please drop a review so I'll know what y'all think. Take care…all of you. Much love!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again my little chickadees; lovely to see all of you again. First item of business: my account seems to be frakked up. If you have been sending me Private Messages and I haven't responded, that means I haven't gotten them. I always answer every review and every PM; that has not changed, but something in the very complicated programming has. The lovely folks at tech-support have assured me this problem has now been fixed, but I'm suspicious by nature. I promise I have not been ignoring you, my fellow Pitters. I will be able to test and see if this problem truly has been fixed on Monday. Until then, if you need to contact me, feel free to shoot me an E-Mail (please make your subject line something to do with the story so my spam box doesn't delete it). **

**I thank you darlings once again for your reviews: Prince Vince again with the first review (here's a cookie); Pita Girl (this chapter was posted so quickly just for you milady); Blaze (I believe the word you are looking for is "guilt;" and no…you haven't _quite_ got it); Irma 1 (not the puppy dog eyes!); Azhure (someday I think she may write a review that will take the entire page…LOL); Visigoth (mudpack and fur…LOL); Nisa (can I use uber-bitch? That's a great line…LOL); KiiroK (If I take my time I think some folks may have a coronary…wink).**

**A special Thank You goes to Blaze and Visigoth for freeing me from my penance so quickly. One can only take so much of Tiny Tim before they implode.**

**Okay…donut club. Visigoth for his in-depth analysis of the dilemma; Pita Girl because what she needs is more sugar (wink); Blaze for throwing a theory out there…you're thinking my friend; Azhure for writing the world's longest review and picking up on some subtle things I haven't written yet.**

**Finally, I have decided to introduce a Forum so you all can fling theories and comments back and forth. If you should feel inclined, you may visit the Whale Pit Forum. ****This is of course, not required, but if you want it, here it is. Please mind your manners, and make it a fun place for all. Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 19**

Hay Lin walked quickly down the hall leading to the Elemental Chamber of Fire. Her thoughts drifted to her best friend, floating morosely in her own Elemental Chamber. She hadn't seen Irma in weeks and she had been so excited to make this visit to Candracar. She had expected Irma to still be recovering from her injuries; but to Hay Lin's delight, Irma was already up and getting back into fighting form. Hay Lin had not expected Irma to be fully "normal," but she certainly hadn't expected her best friend of more than ten years to try to kill her. And not only that, she had tried to kill Hay Lin's grandmother as well. Hay Lin had never seen that kind of pure, unadulterated _hatred_ from anyone, much less her adopted sister. No, not _hatred_………_rage_.

_Irma can't possibly **hate** me in so short a time, no matter what that hag did to her, _Hay Lin thought. _We've shared so many experiences, been through so much together...that **has** to count for something. And what about that time we shared while she was still a prisoner? She said she **loved** me, for crying out loud; and I love her too. She can't hate me……she just **can't**._

Hay Lin approached the glass wall of the Fire Chamber. Instead of it being darkened this time, Hay Lin could see the mountains of flames filling the room. She stopped to stare at the beautiful display before her; orange, red, and yellow danced around the room in a perfect waltz of fury. Somewhere in the middle of it all, three Guardians waited for a fourth to arrive. Hay Lin reluctantly pulled her gaze from the incredible dance and continued down the hall.

She pulled open the large double doors and entered the Chamber. The heat was uncomfortable, but not stifling or dangerous…at least not to a Guardian. Hay Lin approached her three friends, all looking as somber as she felt. She made herself comfortable in one of the suddenly-appearing "recliners" and looked to Will to kick things off.

Will smiled at the slender Air Guardian; she received a half-grin in return before Hay Lin dropped her eyes to the ground. Will shot Taranee a quick glance and the Fire Guardian nodded. Taking a deep breath, Will started to speak.

"Glad you could make it Hay Lin; how's……"

Taranee's eyes suddenly grew wide and she locked her gaze with Will. The Fire Guardian made a slashing motion across her throat with her hand and shook her head slightly.

"…your grandma?" Will continued, without missing a beat. She was glad Hay Lin was still looking at the floor and had thus missed Taranee's desperate pantomimes.

Hay Lin looked up at Will and tried to smile. "Oh, she's fine, Will; thanks for asking."

Will nodded. "Good, that's…that's…good."

_Cornelia, I have to talk to Will. Can you keep Hay Lin busy for a while?_

Cornelia glanced suspiciously at Taranee, but nodded slightly.

_Thanks Cornelia. I'll tell you everything in a bit._

"Aren't these chair-thingies just the bomb?" Cornelia enthused. "I am _so_ going to ask daddy to get me some for my room."

While Cornelia engaged Hay Lin in conversation, Will and Taranee held a private one of their own.

_What's the what Taranee?_

_I don't know if it's such a good idea to ask Hay Lin about Irma right now._

_Why? What's happened?_

_Irma attacked her and Mrs. Lin. She tried to kill them._

Will's jaw dropped; Taranee reached out quickly and closed it to keep Hay Lin from getting suspicious. Will was starting to feel dizzy, but it wasn't from the uncomfortable temperature of the Chamber. She couldn't fathom a situation where Irma would turn on any of them, but most especially _Hay Lin_. As if that wasn't bad enough, now she had tried to off Mrs. Lin as well. Irma had never said so to Will, but the redheaded Guardian suspected Irma loved Mrs. Lin like her own grandmother. Will knew Irma would never do anything to hurt her or Hay Lin.

_Holy son of a…this is **bad** T; worse than I even dared fear._

_I know. It has Hay Lin pretty upset._

_I think we can all understand why; I would be angry too._

_No, she's not angry, Will. She's hurt…and she's frightened._

_Physically hurt?_

_There's some bruising around her throat, but she's alright. She wasn't expecting that kind of reaction…_

_None of us were. Of course it has to be fifty times harder on Hay Lin; those two are practically sisters._

_She's taking it really hard Will. She doesn't really know what to think._

Will stole a sympathetic glance at Hay Lin, chatting politely with Cornelia. She was trying to keep up her end of the conversation, but Cornelia was definitely doing most of the talking. Not that that was necessarily abnormal…

_Irma is supposed to be the major topic of discussion here, T. Will Hay Lin completely freak if we bring her up?_

_Probably not, but it won't be a warm and fuzzy conversation. _

_But it has to be done Taranee; we need to figure things out. I really don't think we can wait._

_I agree, Will; just don't expect a lot of input from Hay Lin…at least not right off. _

_I understand. Will you please fill in Cornelia? And see if you can get her to cut Irma a break for a while; the last thing we need is for Hay Lin to take one of her comments the wrong way. _

_I'm on it Will._

Will nodded her thanks and listened to the conversation between Cornelia and Hay Lin. She needed to insert herself into the chatter at the right moment.

"Are you kidding? That boy is so homely I would almost call him _fugly_. Now _Caleb_ on the other hand…"

"Oh _not_ more about _Caleb_! Caleb this, and Caleb that…can you think of nothing else at all Cornelia?" Hay Lin replied in exasperation.

"Yeah, why don't we hear more about Eric instead of Caleb? Have you managed to talk to him yet Hay Lin?" Will asked.

Will saw Cornelia give her a nasty look out of the corner of her eye, but seconds later, the Earth Guardian turned her head slightly towards Taranee.

_Cornelia, can you hear me?_

_Of course I can hear you, I'm not deaf._

_Easy Cornelia; just because Will interrupted your favorite topic…_

_Careful Firestarter; you are treading on dangerous ground._

_Whatever; listen I need to fill you in on something._

While Taranee explained the situation to Cornelia, Will and Hay Lin made small talk. It didn't take long for Taranee to bring Cornelia up to speed; which was fortunate because…

"Taranee, how are you feeling?" Hay Lin asked suddenly.

Taranee immediately cut the link to Cornelia and grinned at Hay Lin. "I'm fine Hay Lin; just a little headache."

"What happened?" Hay Lin asked.

Taranee slid her eyes to Will and raised an eyebrow. The Guardian leader sighed and took command of the floor. "That's sort of what we need to talk about." Will closed her eyes and tried to summon calm. "This situation is difficult for all of us, but it's important we all understand what's going on. Taranee?"

Taranee nodded. "Irma is suffering from PTSD; Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's likely we'll see all kinds of weird behaviors from her. Until she figures out how to deal, we have to remember that she's going to seem different."

"Different how?" Hay Lin asked slowly, as if she was afraid of the answer.

"Well she may become depressed, or start lashing out at everyone. She'll probably be quick to anger and say some things she doesn't mean. Or she could just as likely become withdrawn and antisocial."

Hay Lin stared at the ground and gripped the sides of her chair. "Depressed? Lash out? Angry? Antisocial? How can anyone be all of those things at the same time?"

Taranee grinned gently. "They can't; not all at once anyway. But it's possible we'll see Irma experience all of these to some degree at one point or another."

Hay Lin grew very quiet and closed her eyes. Cornelia watched her skin grow paler and her shoulders begin to sag. Cornelia shot a glance at Will and saw immediately that the redheaded Leader had seen it too. Cornelia moved unobtrusively closer to Hay Lin as Will spoke up.

"I know this is hard, but we need to know what to expect so we can act appropriately. The last thing Irma needs is for us to wig out or push her away because we don't understand what's happening. No matter what, Irma is still our friend; it's our responsibility to help her get through this."

"But how can we do that if she insists on pushing us away?" Cornelia asked. "You said yourself that she's afraid of us; how can we help if she doesn't even want us around?"

"I think she may be afraid of _everyone_ right now Cornelia," Taranee answered. "That's something else typical of PTSD; she probably doesn't know who to trust, so she just keeps everyone out."

"Well it seems she has a point…" Hay Lin whispered.

Cornelia was the only one close enough to hear it. "What was that Hay Lin?" she asked gently.

Hay Lin jumped; she had not realized Cornelia was so close to her. "Nothing…I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did," Cornelia pressed. "You said "she has a point." What do you mean by that?"

Hay Lin squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. "It's just that…no, forget it. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Hay Lin, it's okay," Will soothed, "we're all in this together. Don't be afraid to speak up."

Hay Lin shook her head and unconsciously began rubbing her neck. "I just think maybe we've forgotten that Irma is our friend…that's all."

"How so?" Will asked.

"Well……maybe we should have trusted Irma when she freaked out about the Mage," Hay Lin explained uncomfortably. "I mean, I know Irma's a little weird right now, but since when do we take the word of a seven-foot bald woman with too many facial tattoos over that of our friend?"

"Hay Lin, the Mage was just trying to help," Cornelia replied. "She had to do the countercurse; otherwise Irma would've continued to get worse."

"Okay, but why now?" Hay Lin asked. "Why did it have to be done right then and there? Why couldn't it have waited for another week or something?"

"You heard what Miss Jaundice Eyes said. Irma's mind was deteriorating; she _had_ to perform the countercurse immediately." Cornelia said.

"But how do we know that?" Hay Lin asked. "What if that curse had absolutely nothing to do with Irma's state of mind? What if the Mage lied to us?"

"What reason do we have to distrust the Mage?" Cornelia insisted.

"What reason do we have to distrust _Irma_?" Hay Lin countered.

"Are you serious?" Cornelia gasped. "Hello; Irma's about three ants short of a picnic right now…"

"Whoa, guys, guys, guys; time out!" Will interfered just in time. Both Hay Lin and Cornelia had stood up and looked ready to rumble. Will inserted herself between the two angry Guardians and placed a placating hand on each young woman's shoulder. "Let's just all sit down and try to talk about this like civilized people."

Hay Lin continued to glare at Cornelia, but returned to her chair. Cornelia did the same, and Will sat down facing them both. She took one of Hay Lin's and Cornelia's hands in hers and captured both sets of eyes. "You both have legitimate arguments, but try _discussing_ instead of fighting. We've all had a tough day, but fighting amongst ourselves is not going to help anything. Now let's start over. Hay Lin, you said it was possible the Mage lied to us. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know what to think Will," Hay Lin replied desperately. "I just think it's a possibility we should entertain."

"Okay," Will nodded. "Cornelia, you said the Mage is more trustworthy than Irma. Why would you think that?"

"The Mage has never shown us any ill-will," Cornelia explained. "In fact, she's helped us in the past. Besides, this is Candracar; what Big Bad could possibly infiltrate this fortress? Irma right now is…...struggling with some things. If she's freaked out by us, then she's definitely going to be freaked out by the Mage. I just think maybe Irma's reaction was based more on this PTSD business than on any actual concrete threat."

Hay Lin spoke quietly, her eyes never leaving the floor. "We don't have any proof that the Mage is on the up-and-up, Cornelia."

"We don't have any proof that she _isn't_ either," Cornelia countered.

"Yes we do…"

All eyes snapped to Taranee, who up until now had remained silent.

"T?" Will prodded.

"We _do_ have proof the Mage isn't on the up-and-up." Taranee answered slowly, her eyes unfocused and staring past her friends.

When several silent seconds slipped past, Cornelia got impatient. "Spit it out already!"

Taranee shook herself and focused on her friends. "Sorry, I was just thinking…"

"Yeah we know; you do it way too much," Cornelia quipped. "You were saying…?"

Taranee nodded. "Right; I was saying we do have proof that the Mage isn't quite who she says she is." Taranee turned her eyes to focus solely on Will. "She lied to us, Will; she handed you a line and you swallowed it."

Will's brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't follow you T."

"Think about it for a second; why did you finally decide to go with the Mage instead of listening to Irma?"

Will answered immediately. "Because she said the curse was further damaging Irma's mind."

"Exactly!" Taranee exclaimed. "That curse was only supposed to prevent magical healing; since when did it start involving Irma's mind?"

Cornelia's eyes narrowed. "Maybe they just didn't mention that part of the curse."

Taranee sighed. "Will, who was it that explained the curse to you in the first place?"

"The Mage." Will answered.

Taranee nodded. "Uh-huh. See where I'm going with this?"

Cornelia thought for a second, then her blue eyes widened in horror. She looked at Hay Lin; the Air Guardian had buried her face in her hands and was shaking her head back and forth. The blonde Guardian stood and moved quickly to her friend's side. Kneeling in front of her, she pulled the shaking girl into a hug. Hay Lin clung to Cornelia as if letting go would mean her death. The arguments of minutes ago forgotten, the two Guardians held one another tightly, united by a common knowledge of what they had done……and what it would mean.

Will's jaw dropped open as the realization hit her hard; the Mage had _lied_ to them; had lied to _her_. Her head swam and she began to feel woozy. She closed her eyes; haunting images flooded her mind. The Mage reaching towards Irma; Irma's screams of terror as she was wrestled to the floor by her friends; Taranee collapsing in pain. The room began to spin and Will fell from her chair onto the floor of the Fire Chamber. Holding her head in her hands, she moaned, "What have I done?"

Taranee leaped from her Spherule and dropped to Will's side. She pulled her leader into a hug and tried to broadcast her support telepathically. She tried to reassure Will that they all had been duped; that it wasn't Will's fault. But somehow she knew Will couldn't hear her. So Taranee contented herself to simply hold the redhead to let her know she wasn't alone.

Several minutes passed before the four friends could control their emotions enough to talk. Will spoke first, her fists clenched and her eyes afire.

"I can't _believe_ her! She totally played us! She totally played _me_…"

"Easy Will; she duped us all," Cornelia said. "Notice none of us even hesitated when you gave the order."

"I swear, if I find that bitch, I'll kill her!" Will growled. "If I have to rip them from her with my bare hands, I swear I will make that bitch _eat_ her intestines!"

Hay Lin flinched and she began rubbing her neck again. It wasn't too long ago she had heard a similar oath of vengeance from Irma.

Cornelia saw Hay Lin rubbing her neck and looked closer. "Oh my gosh, Hay Lin! What happened to your neck?"

Hay Lin stopped rubbing and tried to hide the bruises on her neck. Unfortunately, her Guardian outfit made that all but impossible. By now, Will and Taranee had noticed the bruises as well. The two Guardians shot each other a look and then looked back at Hay Lin. The Air Guardian looked uncomfortable.

"Who did this to you Hay Lin?" Will asked, even though she already knew the bruises must have occurred during Irma's attack. Nevertheless, it was important for Hay Lin to talk about it.

"I…...uh……that is…" Hay Lin hung her head and sighed. "Oh what's the use? You're gonna find out anyway. Irma attacked me a few minutes before I came in here. She tried to strangle me to death. These are the marks from her fingers."

The three Guardians did an excellent job of feigning shock. "_Irma?_!" Cornelia gasped. "Irma attacked _you?_!"

Hay Lin nodded, her eyes still closed. "She also tried to drown my grandmother a few hours ago. I understand she attacked Luba as well."

"Son of a bitch," Cornelia whispered.

Hay Lin's eyes suddenly snapped open and she looked pleadingly at Will. "I know she didn't do it on purpose, Will. Please, we can't give up; we can't abandon her."

"Easy Hay Lin; no one's giving up," Will replied. "But if Irma's become dangerous, we may need to re-think some things."

"But she was so sorry afterwards; she didn't even seem to know what she'd done," Hay Lin pleaded. "Please, let me talk to her; I _know_ I can get through to her."

Will shook her head. "No way, out of the question; it's too dangerous."

"Irma is not dangerous; she's just confused," Hay Lin said.

"Oh, is _that_ what you call it when someone tries to throttle you to death?" Cornelia quipped.

"Maybe Hay Lin's right," Taranee said quickly before another argument could ensue. "If Hay Lin goes back in there, maybe it would show Irma that we're not giving up on her."

"No one is going in there alone," Will stated.

"I don't think it's a good idea for all of us to descend on her right now," Taranee countered. "She's already nervous and angry enough."

"She just tried to kill Hay Lin; I don't want an encore performance."

"None of us do, but I think Hay Lin is the only one who has any chance of reaching Irma. You know she has to feel pretty betrayed right now…"

"Well I feel pretty _worried_ right now," said Will. "What if Irma tries something like this again, only _this time_ she succeeds? How do you think she's gonna feel then?"

"Excuse me!" Hay Lin yelled. Taranee and Will looked at the Air Guardian. "I can take care of myself; after all, I stopped Irma last time. I'll be careful, but I feel strongly about this. Irma _needs_ me, okay? I can't be any more blunt than that. She needs me…and I need her. Please……let me go."

Will and Taranee looked at each other. Taranee nodded, and Will turned to Cornelia.

"She's right Will," Cornelia said. "If Irma's going to get through this, she's going to need our help. But Hay Lin's going to carry the brunt of it I think. I think Irma will eventually learn to trust us again, but it has to start with Hay Lin."

Will sighed; she had been completely outvoted. Part of her wanted to pull rank and forbid Hay Lin to do this. But the better part knew Hay Lin was right; Irma _did_ need Hay Lin…and Hay Lin _did_ need Irma. Will stepped forward and hugged Hay Lin.

"You be careful Hay Lin; I know she's your sister and all, but she's also suffering from some pretty frightening traumas. She may not know what she's doing, but that won't make you any less dead. Understand?"

"I understand Will," Hay Lin replied. "I won't let you down."

"You never have Hay Lin; you never have." Will answered, releasing her friend from the hug.

Hay Lin hugged Taranee and Cornelia and strode out of the Chamber. The three Guardians watched her go, then turned to each other.

"So what's the game plan coach?" Cornelia asked.

Will's eyes began to smolder anew. "We let Hay Lin handle the Irma-front. The three of us……we find the Mage and teach that bitch the meaning of _pain_!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma allowed the Water to drag her where it would. She knew it would never do anything to cause her harm; it was about the only living being she fully trusted right now. Irma was confused and hurting. She still couldn't come to terms with the fact that her so-called best friends had betrayed her; and to _Nerissa_ of all people. As if five days of her _hospitality_ wasn't already enough. Oh she would expect this kind of thing from Cornelia; but the other three? She thought they would be okay. But she had seen Will give the order herself; and not one of them had hesitated to follow it. She could feel the anger growing inside of her, as if it had become a living being in and of itself. She fought to control the demon inside of her; she knew what would happen if it managed to take control.

She closed her eyes and asked the Water to stop playing. She rested at the bottom of the pool and willed the anger to release her. She placed her hands over her heart and tried to slow it by sheer force of will. Gradually, she felt calmer as she asserted control once more. Irma surfaced and let out a long breath. She desperately wanted, _needed_ someone to talk to, but who could possibly understand?

"Irma," Yan Lin called from the side of the pool. "Irma, please……let me talk to you."

The Water Guardian considered Yan Lin for a moment. Her eyes narrowed with distrust as she recalled how the old woman had stood by and let the Guardians hurt her. Irma shook her head; _no, the Guardians didn't hurt me……Nerissa did._

_But Yan Lin told you everything would be fine, didn't she?_

_Yes, but how could she have known the Mage was Nerissa?_

_How do you know she **didn't? **What if she's in on it?_

_That's ridiculous! Mrs. Lin would never do something like that._

_Yan Lin was once a Guardian herself; who was it that held the Heart when Yan Lin was the Guardian of Air?_

_Nerissa, but she went all evil. Mrs. Lin would never help her do something like this._

_If Hay Lin were in Nerissa's place, would you abandon her if she asked for your help?_

_Hay Lin is not Nerissa; she could **never** be that cruel._

_But you would do anything for her, wouldn't you?_

_I would, yes._

_Then what makes you think Yan Lin doesn't have the same type of relationship with Nerissa?_

_She……she wouldn't, she'd never……no._

_Can you really trust her completely? _

_But……she's………_

_She's Nerissa's **friend**. She was Nerissa's friend long before she was yours. That kind of connection cannot be broken……and you know it._

Irma grabbed her head and tried to shut it out. She squeezed her eyes closed and gritted her teeth. Mrs. Lin couldn't be in on it…it was simply impossible to accept. Hay Lin was her best friend; she had learned many of her values from her grandmother. Someone as pure and special as Hay Lin couldn't have learned such beautiful qualities from someone evil. Gradually, her mind quieted and Irma opened her eyes. She had made her decision.

She swam towards Yan Lin and rested her arms against the side of the pool. The old woman looked down on her with concern.

"Irma, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Lin," Irma answered quietly. "Just a headache."

Yan Lin looked skeptical, but decided not to push the issue. She patted the ground beside her. "Come, sit with me a while."

"Um……if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No," Irma answered, a little too quickly. "I'm……I'm afraid _for_ you."

Yan Lin nodded in understanding. "I do not fear you Irma; I do not believe you will hurt me."

"Yeah, well I thought that too before today. I tried to drown you, Mrs. Lin. I slapped your face. If Luba hadn't stopped me…"

"Then _I_ would have, Irma." Yan Lin answered firmly. "I am not as frail as I appear. Everything will be alright; come, sit with me."

Irma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She really wanted to stay in the water where it was safe, but she knew Mrs. Lin wasn't going to give up. Opening her eyes and exhaling slowly, Irma pulled herself out of the pool. She tried to hide a wince as she seated herself next to Yan Lin. But the old woman had seen it and wasted no time.

"What is it Irma? Are you in pain?"

Irma shook her head. "I'm fine Mrs. Lin; it's nothing."

Yan Lin's gaze grew stern. "Do not lie to me Water Guardian," she intoned, using Irma's formal title to get her attention. "What is wrong?"

Irma was surprised by Yan Lin's tone; she had never heard the old woman this stern before…nor had she ever referred to her as "Water Guardian." She knew Yan Lin meant business, and she wasn't going to let it go until she knew what was happening.

"It's my back, Mrs. Lin," Irma finally answered. "It feels a bit stiff." Yan Lin raised an eyebrow and Irma sighed. "Alright, it hurts like hell! Happy now?"

"That you are in pain? No. That you finally told me? Yes. Turn around and let me see it."

"No way!" Irma panicked. "No offense Mrs. Lin, but I'm not turning my back to anybody."

"I will not hurt you Irma; you have my word."

"Yeah well the _word_ of Nerissa's friend doesn't mean jack crap to me." Irma realized she had made a mistake the second the words left her lips. "Oh, Mrs. Lin……I didn't mean……I would never…"

But Yan Lin only smiled gently. "Calm yourself; you have every right to question my loyalties Irma."

"No, I have _no_ right to question you; you're…"

"A former Guardian when Nerissa held the Heart. Considering your recent history with her, I completely understand your misgivings. What can I say or do to help you trust me?"

Irma pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "I don't know Mrs. Lin. Everything is so messed up; I don't want to feel this way. I don't want to distrust you and the Guardians. I want everything to be normal again; like it was before all of this happened. I'm trying to understand, but everything is just so……"

Yan Lin reached out and grabbed the unsuspecting Irma by the shoulders. The Guardian barely had time to gasp before she was crushed into Yan Lin's embrace. Irma's first reaction was to push the old woman away, but she fought the impulse. More than anything, Irma felt like a little child who had just discovered all her greatest fears were about to become reality. More than anything, Irma just wanted someone to hold her and chase the demons away. She felt so small and so vulnerable. She needed her friends, but she didn't trust them. She had nowhere to turn and she had never felt more alone.

Yan Lin held the trembling Water Guardian tightly. She did not speak, she did not move, she just held her, as a mother holds her child. Gradually, Yan Lin felt Irma relax in her arms and even cling to her. Yan Lin took the opportunity to spy Irma's back and was appalled at what she saw. All over Irma's lower back, where her shirt did not block Yan Lin's view, were angry red patches and welts, as if she had been beaten and burned. On a whim, Yan Lin placed her hand on the middle of Irma's back. Irma gasped and tensed up; a pained grunt escaped her lungs.

She tried to pull away from Yan Lin but the old woman held her fast. Irma was surprised at Yan Lin's strength. Irma could have freed herself by using more of her Guardian strength, but she didn't want to hurt the old woman. Yan Lin was bound to find out what was going on anyway, so Irma stopped struggling. She had to start trusting _someone_, and thus far, Yan Lin hadn't hurt her. Throwing caution to the wind, the Water Guardian held still while Yan Lin conducted her examination.

Yan Lin moved her hand gently around Irma's back, noting the Guardian's pained reactions. She suspected Irma was holding back and she needed to see the injuries. She released Irma and looked into her eyes. She saw the pain in those deep turquoise pools, though Irma did her best to hide it. Yan Lin reached out and laid her hand against Irma's cheek. Irma closed her eyes and snuggled into that hand. Yan Lin smiled.

"Irma, I need to see your injuries."

Irma nodded and grinned nervously. "I thought you might say that."

Irma lay down on the floor on her stomach and let Yan Lin pull up her shirt in the back. Yan Lin gasped at the burns and the welts that covered the Guardian's back.

"Irma! Who is doing this to you?"

"No one…they just showed up."

"Injuries like this do not just "show up." Tell me what has happened."

"I don't know, I swear."

Yan Lin lowered Irma's shirt and the young Guardian sat up. Yan Lin walked around to face Irma and knelt in front of her. She took Irma's chin in her hands. "I will not hurt you, child. Please, Irma, you _must_ tell me what is happening."

Irma closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Look, Mrs. Lin; I already think I'm crazy. I don't want you thinking the same thing."

"You are not crazy Irma; I already know that."

"But you'll think I am if I tell you…"

"I won't. There are sinister forces at work here, child. Let me help you."

Irma knew she had no choice; she needed help. "I had a nightmare last night. I was back with Nerissa; and Frost was……" Irma couldn't continue. She began to tremble and her hands clenched.

Yan Lin hugged the Guardian again and whispered words of comfort.

"I'm trying Mrs. Lin; but I don't know how to fight them. I see them when I'm asleep; I see them when I'm awake. I want to be strong and just tell them to leave me alone, but……" Irma clung to Yan Lin tightly.

"Shhhhhh, it will be okay, child. I know you are trying. We all know you are trying. You have every right to be afraid, but they cannot hurt you anymore. You must understand this…it is over now. You are safe, your friends are here, they love you and want to help you."

"But I can't let them get close to me Mrs. Lin. I'm too dangerous; what if I try to kill them, like I tried to kill you and Hay Lin?"

"The Guardians can take care of themselves; do not worry about being a threat to them. Irma, do not push them away; you need them and they need you."

"Yeah, they need the Water Guardian…"

"They need Irma Lair! They need their friend. Do you believe they would think any differently if you were not Guardians? If something like this had happened to Irma Lair, the teenage girl, do you think they would want to be here for you any less? Irma, it is _you_ they want; it is _you _they need."

Irma couldn't help the tears anymore, and she broke down. "I want to believe you Mrs. Lin; I want to believe you so bad…"

"Then believe me, my child," Yan Lin replied, tightening her grip on the sobbing Guardian. "You will get through this; it will not always be like this. Soon you will learn to live again without fear and without anger. These emotions have their place, but not in a Guardian's heart. You have always been loyal and true to those you protect. Let them now be loyal to you; let them now protect you."

"I want to, I just……I'm afraid. Why, Mrs. Lin? Why did they let her hurt me?"

Yan Lin closed her eyes; she wondered when this would come up. She chose her words carefully. "Oh child, they did not mean for you to be hurt. They were misled by deceitful lies. They did not know the danger. They thought they were doing what was best for you."

"But it was Nerissa, I know it was. They let her……she hurt me so much!"

Yan Lin fought to keep her own emotions under control. "They did not know, child; they did not know. When they discover the truth, they will be angry."

Yan Lin heard the doors open and turned her head to see the visitor. She was delighted to see her granddaughter. Hay Lin stopped upon seeing the tender moment. She was about to excuse herself, but Yan Lin motioned her over. Cautiously, Hay Lin approached them.

"Irma, someone wishes to see you," Yan Lin said, releasing the Water Guardian from the hug.

Irma wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and looked up. Her heart jumped when she saw Hay Lin. The Air Guardian grinned nervously; Irma's expression remained neutral.

"I will give you two some privacy. I shall return with something to ease the pain in your back," said Yan Lin. She walked towards the doors and soon disappeared through them.

Hay Lin and Irma watched her go. Hay Lin turned to her friend only to find that Irma had already re-entered the pool.

"Irma, please……let me talk to you." Hay Lin begged.

"Go away Hay Lin; I don't need you." Irma said coldly.

Hay Lin was expecting something like this. "Yes you do Irma; I want to help. Please, let me."

"Like you helped that hag earlier? Is that the kind of help you want to give? Save it Hay Lin! I don't need your help!"

"I didn't know Irma; none of us did. We were trying to help…"

"And a fine job you all did too. First you let that evil hag capture me. Then you took a week to find me, and it would have been longer if I hadn't done your job _for you_. Then you lock me away in Candracar and subject me to all kinds of psychological torture. But that _still_ wasn't enough for you; oh no, you had to take it a step further. You just had to twist the knife a little more. You held me down and you let that hag hurt me; you let her rape my mind! So you'll forgive me if I don't want any more of your help! Get out! You're dead to me Hay Lin; and I don't _ever_ want to see you again! GET OUT!"

Hay Lin was paralyzed with shock. She had not been expecting _that_ kind of an outburst. Tears welled up in her eyes as she gazed upon the young woman in the pool. She barely recognized the face, normally so full of laughter and mischief; now filled with rage and hatred. She barely recognized the eyes, normally so full of joy and life; now filled with agony and despair. She barely recognized the voice, normally so full of confidence and compassion; now filled with terror and loathing. Hay Lin buried her face in her hands, and fled the Chamber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright friends….have at it. And don't forget if you want to fling stuff back and forth at each other, the Whale Pit Forum is available. Cheers! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again. Thanks to everyone who submitted a review for Chapter 19: Visigoth (cream puffs for being first); Irma Rokz; Irma 1; Pita Girl; Prince Vince; AzhureTigress; and KiiroKrazy. Also thanks to Nats and LordofDarkness for your PM's; lovely to hear from you both. I appreciate all you fabulous Whale Pitters and all your fabulous comments.**

**Donut Club time: Visigoth for his very deep insights into this story and for his creativity with an ant colony; Pita girl because she's not feeling well and she told me what she liked specifically; Azhure for listing what she liked and because she gives me hugs.**

**Okay kids, that's it for business. On with the show. **

**Chapter 20**

Hay Lin rushed down the hall away from the Elemental Chamber of Water. She didn't care that the sound of her sobs carried throughout the fortress; she had never been hurt so much in her life. Her best friend had just compared the encounter with the Mage to a _rape_...and that word had sliced into Hay Lin's very soul. For a moment, time had stood still for Hay Lin; her lungs had stopped breathing, her heart had stopped beating, her mind had stopped thinking. She felt as if she were drowning in the darkest abyss, all hope of salvation ripped from her being. When her lungs had finally asserted automatic control to keep her from suffocating, Hay Lin felt as if she had inhaled acrid air...air tinged with the pungent flavor of despair. Unable to cope with that level of grief and hopelessness, Hay Lin had fled, sobbing pitifully. But her tears were not spent on herself; but on Irma. Hay Lin knew Irma's mind was suffering and trying to cope with everything that had happened; but to have her compare the last attack with a _rape_...it was just too much.

Hay Lin stopped running and stood in the middle of the hallway. She was doing it again...running away when she should be trying to help. She recalled a time not so long ago when she had also been afraid to go to Irma; only then it had to do with the level of physical pain as opposed to that of mental anguish. Yet Hay Lin recognized the similarities between the two situations; her friend was suffering and Hay Lin was in a position to offer succor, if she could overcome her fears. Irma was suffering a different kind of pain this time; and once again Hay Lin was in a unique position. Yes, she was frightened of what she had heard and seen from her sister; yes, she was terrified of what must be happening in Irma's mind; yes, she was scared of incurring the Water Guardian's wrath again; but her sister needed her, no matter what the latter said. Irma was suffering unimaginable anguish, and Hay Lin knew she _had_ to go to her...no matter what.

The young Air Guardian stiffened her spine and took a deep, calming breath. She was no coward, and she was not about to abandon her best friend; especially when said friend needed her most. She nodded with determination and was about to reverse her direction, when she spied her grandmother hurrying toward her, carrying a small bag. Hay Lin waited patiently for the dear old woman, catching her in a hug when she arrived.

"Hey Grandma!"

"Oh my little Hay Lin; I heard you sobbing and hurried to find you. What is wrong?"

Hay Lin sighed. "Oh Grandma...it's Irma." Hay Lin went on to relate all that had happened after the old woman had left the room. The Air Guardian was close to tears again when she finally finished.

Yan Lin hugged her granddaughter sympathetically. "I am so sorry you had to endure that, my Little One. I will talk to her; perhaps I can help her understand."

Hay Lin shook her head. "Thanks Grandma, but if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to her first."

Yan Lin couldn't help but register her surprise. "Hay Lin, are you certain that is a good idea?"

"Irma needs me Grandma, in spite of what she may say. I can't turn my back on her just because she said some really hurtful things." Hay Lin's voice grew softer. "Now that I've had some time to think, I believe I know why she said those things; at least _some_ of them anyway. I feel really guilty about my role in all of this, and even _more_ guilty for running out on her just now. "

Yan Lin's heart ached for her young granddaughter, forced to grow up so fast. But she also glowed with pride at the level of maturity and compassion the young woman was showing. Yan Lin placed her hand on her granddaughter's cheek. "You have nothing for which feel ashamed, Little One. You had no way of knowing the Mage was an imposter. Had you known, I think it very likely you would not have restrained Irma. I believe Irma knows this as well, or will soon come to realize it."

Hay Lin blinked. "Wait, you've known the whole time? And you didn't _tell us_!"

Yan Lin shook her head. "Not the whole time, no. Let me explain. When I first arrived in Candracar, Irma mistook me for Nerissa. She thought I was going to hurt her, and she started to run away. But she did not run far, and she collapsed in the middle of the room. I think she believed it was useless to try and escape Nerissa; I also think Irma believes she will always be haunted by her. That is why I did not think to give more heed to Irma's fears when the Mage attacked her; for I had already seen a manifestation of the damage to Irma's mind."

Hay Lin's eyes narrowed. "Okay, so she mistakes you for Nerissa and runs away; she mistakes _me_ for Nerissa and tries to kill me? Boy, how do _you_ rate?"

Yan Lin laughed. "Irma is confused and frightened, Little One; she probably feels backed into a corner. Even the smallest animal will turn and defend itself when cornered. Irma oscillates between despair and anger quite frequently of late. I do not believe she understands everything that is happening, and that frightens her as well." Yan Lin's voice grew somber. "She has changed, Little One; Irma is a strong person, but I fear she may have suffered too much trauma. You must prepare yourself for the possibility that the Irma Lair we knew is truly lost to us."

Hay Lin clenched her fists. "I'm not ready to accept that yet; I'm not ready to give up on her. If she wants a fight, then butter my butt and call me a biscuit if I don't give her one! She's worth fighting for..."

"And you will help her understand that, Hay Lin; I know you will." Yan Lin said gently, her heart swelling with pride in her granddaughter.

"I _have_ to Grandma; otherwise my best friend really _did_ die back there in that cave-in. I can't live with that." Hay Lin whispered.

Yan Lin nodded in understanding. "Here, take this with you." The old woman handed the small bag she was carrying to Hay Lin.

Though confused, Hay Lin took the bag. "What is it?" she asked, opening the bag. She saw various bandages and creams, ointments and cloths. Hay Lin looked up at her grandmother in shock.

Yan Lin patted her granddaughter's shoulder. "Let her tell you." And with that, Yan Lin turned and disappeared down the hall.

Hay Lin watched her grandmother go, suddenly feeling so small and vulnerable without her. Grandma made everything feel safer, and Hay Lin was suddenly dreading her impending face-off with Irma much more than she had been five minutes ago. She looked into the bag one more time, then closed it up. Steeling herself, she moved with purpose back towards the Elemental Chamber of Water. She took a deep breath as she neared the double doors. With a determined nod, Hay Lin threw the doors open and strode resolutely into the Chamber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma watched Hay Lin rush out of the Chamber, her sobs echoing around the vast room. The hatred on the Water Guardian's face morphed into sorrow as soon as the doors closed behind her fleeing best friend. Irma closed her eyes to block the tears threatening to break their barriers. She paddled sullenly to the other side of the pool and leaned her arms against the side.

_It's better this way Hay-Hay, _Irma thought with a sigh. _You would never understand..._

_You're right, she wouldn't. How could she? She would only freak out if you told her the truth; and you don't want that do you?_

_No; I just want her to be happy._

_After what you just said, you can claim you want her to be happy?_

_It was the only way I could be sure she would leave...and never come back._

_After all this time, this is how you treat your sister? That is cold._

_It was necessary. I've already tried to kill her once; what if I succeed next time?_

_So you're pushing your friends away to keep them safe from the monster you've become. How very noble and tragic of you..._

Irma sighed heavily; she _so_ didn't need this right now. She just wanted to find some quiet time; after all, she had just pushed away the best friend anyone could possibly ask for. She supposed she should be glad; she had succeeded in protecting Hay Lin the only way she knew how. _Then why does it hurt so much?_

_Someday it won't hurt so much. You did the right thing; how would you feel if you killed Hay Lin in a fit of uncontrollable rage?_

_You know how I would feel._

_Yes, and that's why you did the right thing. Deep down you know this to be true._

_No, deep down I know I need Hay Lin's help. But I can't ask her to put herself at that kind of risk. It's not worth it._

_No, it isn't. It's good that you won't allow yourself to be that selfish._

_Hay Lin deserves better; she deserves to go on with her life. She deserves to live past fifteen; she'll have a much better chance of doing that if I'm not around._

_Hay Lin is such a gentle soul; it's good that you won't allow yourself to show her the darkness of your own._

Irma closed her eyes and squeezed her head between her hands. If she squeezed hard enough, maybe...

"Irma?"

Irma's eyes flew open and she dropped her hands. She turned rapidly and saw the best, and worst, thing possible. "Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin strode towards the giant pool and dropped the small bag she was carrying. She placed her hands on her slender hips and twisted her face into a defiant glare. "I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, but I can't stand by and watch you self-destruct. I won't do it, Irma Lair; I _won't_!"

Irma narrowed her eyes in confusion. _What is she doing here? She can't be here!_

_Looks like you've got more soul-killing to do._

"Irma either come over here, or I'm coming over there. You can't live the rest of your life being afraid of everybody. _Trust me_ Irma; it has to start somewhere."

Irma wanted so badly to trust Hay Lin; she wanted so badly to tell her everything. She started towards the Air Guardian, then stopped.

_Bad idea; you know how this is gonna end up._

_Maybe not. Maybe she **would** understand; maybe I should give her a chance._

_A chance to rip your heart out? Come on, you know she's just here for revenge. She just wants you to bare your soul so she can rip it right out of you._

_No, Hay Lin would never do that._

_Look at her, hands on hips, face all defiant. Does that look like the Hay Lin you know?_

_Actually...yes, it does. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have ever thought she wouldn't understand? She's my best friend, my sister. _

_You've become a monster, a demon; you can't control the rage. If you go to her, you will hurt her; you know this._

_Hay Lin can take care of herself. _

_But would she? Do you really believe she would hurt you to keep you from hurting her?_

_I certainly **hope** so. _Irma began swimming with renewed energy towards Hay Lin.

_She will only betray you again; just like she betrayed you last time. Have you already forgotten how it felt? _

Irma stopped and a horrible memory leapt unbidden to her mind. A jolt of lightning shot through her brain, searing the fragile tissues. She flinched and cried out. Her body contorted into an impossible shape, twisting and curling around itself. She felt cold fingers pressing into her mind, grasping and clawing at her memories. She grabbed her head and pressed her own fingers into her skin, willing the invader to be gone. But the attack only continued; probing, seeking, defiling. Irma wanted it to stop; she tried to stop it, oh how she tried. But she was powerless, as those mysterious fingers had their way with her; stripping her mind of all her most private memories and thoughts.

_Now do you remember? Do you remember how it felt to have her digging through your mind? To feel her probing your most personal dreams? _

Irma closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. _No, stop; I don't want to remember._

_She violated you on a level that is impossible for anyone to understand._

_Stop……_

_And Hay Lin helped her do it!_

Irma screamed and squeezed her head harder. "NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

Suddenly Irma felt herself lifted into the air, away from the water. She was floated sideways for a few seconds and gently deposited on the ground next to the pool. Irma curled into a fetal position still squeezing her head and begging the intruder to leave her be. She felt gentle hands place themselves on her shoulders, and she heard someone calling her name from far away.

Irma forced her eyes open and looked into the concerned face of Hay Lin. Irma gasped and started to push herself backwards with her feet. Hay Lin followed, still looking worried. Irma could see Hay Lin's mouth moving but she couldn't hear what she was saying. Suddenly Hay Lin's face turned impatient and the Air Guardian leaped on her friend, pinning Irma to the ground.

Irma grunted through clenched teeth as her injured back was pressed hard into the floor; then she began to panic. She tried to throw Hay Lin off but the Air Guardian had conjured a stiff wind strong enough to pin Irma's arms above her head. Completely helpless, Irma stopped struggling.

"Please, don't hurt me again; don't let _her_ hurt me again…"

"Irma relax; I'm not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you, do you hear me? Snap out of it!"

Hay Lin could see she wasn't getting through to Irma, so she decided to try a different tactic. She called off the wind and took Irma's hands in hers. Gently Hay Lin pulled Irma's hands towards her chest and placed them over her heart. Then she folded her own hands around Irma's and patted them gently. She was trying to show Irma that their hearts were one, and that she loved her. She smiled down at her best friend, now looking confused and, could it be…somewhat hopeful?

Irma's eyes began to soften little by little as she felt the steady beating of Hay Lin's heart. It was constant and steadfast, never changing; something Irma had not experienced in several weeks. It was comforting somehow, this unchanging rhythm; a constant motion that was, nevertheless, firm and stable.

Irma closed her eyes and blew out a slow breath. "Hay Lin," she whispered, relief clearly evident in her voice.

Hay Lin's smile grew wider and she squeezed Irma's hands. "Hey Irma," she answered quietly. She used one hand to push the hair out of Irma's eyes, then she rested her palm against Irma's cheek. Tears began forming behind Irma's closed lids, and soon they were rolling down her cheeks. Hay Lin used her thumb to wipe them away. Irma opened her eyes and looked into Hay Lin's. Hay Lin nodded and Irma immediately sat up and threw her arms around Hay Lin's neck. Both Guardians cried for several minutes as they held one another tightly. Presently, they separated and Hay Lin sat down in front of Irma. Irma shook her head as she stared at her best friend.

"You came back; why would you do that?"

"How could you ask that Irma? You're my best friend; I would never abandon you."

"But what I said to you, about you…"

"Shhh…it doesn't matter. I don't care about that, it's over."

"But you can't be here; don't you understand? I don't want to hurt you Hay Lin, but I can't control it."

"You'll learn to control it, but not by yourself. Irma, we love you; we want to help you. Please, let us in."

Irma shook her head. "No, it's better this way. It's safer for everyone if all of you just stay far away from me."

"Is that why you said those things to me? To make me so upset I wouldn't want to be around you anymore?"

Irma closed her eyes and hung her head. What could she say? Hay Lin had already guessed her strategy; what more could she do? "I just didn't want you to get hurt. I thought it was the only way to get you to leave and never come back. I'm sorry I hurt you Hay Lin; it was the only way I could think of to protect you."

Hay Lin could see Irma was serious; all she had to do was look in her eyes and see how much it had hurt her to say those things. "You can't get rid of me Irma; I'll never abandon you. You're my sister, and I need you."

"I don't deserve it; I tried to kill you and Mrs. Lin. How can you just let that go?"

Hay Lin put a finger on Irma's lips. "Just like I have; now you need to let it go too."

Irma stood up and walked a few paces away from Hay Lin. With her back turned, she tried to get a handle on her emotions. Here was her best friend trying to help her and she didn't know how to let her. She still felt so raw from all the emotions of a few moments ago. She had never been good at asking for help, and now she felt she _couldn't_; perhaps Hay Lin was ready to let it go, but Irma's guilt was still too strong to allow her to do the same.

_You don't deserve to be forgiven, you know. Hay Lin **says** she's let it go, but we both know that's impossible._

_Hay Lin wouldn't lie to me; she has a pure heart. If she says she's let it go, then she's let it go._

_People lie all the time, especially to the ones they love. It's easier than telling them the truth._

_Hay Lin's not like that._

_Sure she isn't; next you're gonna tell me that she would never do anything to hurt you. But you can't say that anymore can you? _

_She……she didn't know._

_Are you sure about that? Only I would've thought that the word of her **sister** would be worth more than a stranger's. She didn't do anything to try to protect you; she didn't even do anything to talk your so-called **friends **out of what they did. No, she was right there, holding you down, keeping your head steady so that hag could do what she did. _

_It's not……that isn't……_

_You can still feel her can't you? Digging around in your head…_

Irma flinched and shook her head violently as if shaking away an irksome insect. She clenched her fists and felt that familiar feeling of anger begin to tickle the edges of her sanity.

_Look at her; turn your head and look at your best friend._

Irma glanced over her shoulder. Hay Lin was standing up and watching her friend from a distance. When she met Irma's eyes, Hay Lin raised both her eyebrows. Irma turned her head away.

_You see how she keeps her distance? Her best friend is in obvious distress, but does she come to comfort you? She is afraid of you, and rightly so. _

Irma closed her eyes and began to tremble.

_Your rage shall be your salvation. You will never find peace until you destroy those who did this to you. Nerissa must pay for her crimes against you. Your friends know this, and they wonder when that rage will get around to collecting the price from them. They left you with Nerissa because they didn't want you back; they let her capture you because they secretly hate you; they betrayed you. How can you let that go unanswered? Give in to your rage and exact righteous vengeance. Become your hate and administer justice. Do it; do it now!_

"NO!" Irma shouted. With a cry of unadulterated rage, she slammed her fist into the wall. She smashed right through the wall up to her elbow. The pain jarred her entire body and her mind fell silent at last. Breathing heavily, Irma extracted her arm and looked at her hand. It certainly looked ugly enough to be broken, but Irma was no doctor. The pain was intense, but Irma didn't care. She figured she deserved it for even _entertaining _the thought of extracting vengeance against her friends.

She was still examining her hand when Hay Lin rushed over. Wordlessly, the Air Guardian took her friend's hand and stared critically at the damage. She looked up at Irma; the latter turned her eyes away. Hay Lin grabbed Irma's cheek and turned her eyes to meet her own. "It's okay; everything will be alright. Please, let me help you."

Irma closed her eyes and nodded slightly. She let Hay Lin lead her back to the side of the pool and sat down obediently. Hay Lin opened the small bag she had been carrying and started looking for something to help a broken hand.

"Just leave it Hay Lin; it'll fix itself soon enough," Irma said quietly, unable to meet her friend's eyes.

"I know; I'm just looking for something to protect it from further damage. Plus I'm sure I saw some painkillers in here somewhere…"

"Don't bother…" Irma muttered.

Hay Lin stopped rummaging in the bag and glanced back at Irma. "What did you say?"

_Oh damn…you weren't supposed to hear that._ "Nothing…" Irma mumbled.

"It wasn't nothing; you said "don't bother" didn't you? Why would you say that?"

"Just forget it Hay Lin; you wouldn't understand."

"I'm _trying_ to understand, but you're not being very helpful."

"I never _asked_ for your help!"

"That's because you _suck_ at asking for help!"

Irma stood up angrily. "Why did you come back in here anyway? To insult me and ridicule me? Well I don't need it and I don't need _you_! Just leave me alone!" With that, Irma spun on her heel and stalked away from Hay Lin.

Hay Lin watched her walk away for a few seconds then turned her back and clenched her fists. Why was she making this so _difficult_? Hay Lin didn't know what to do; she knew what she _wanted_ to do, but somehow she didn't think that would be very helpful. _I'm not giving up that easily Irma Lair. _

Hay Lin turned and strode towards Irma; she just needed to apologize and start over. Yes, that would make things much better; then they could just talk together and go from there.

Irma heard her coming and turned to meet her. "You got something to say to me?" she growled.

"Matter of fact, I do," Hay Lin answered. She pulled her right fist back and let it fly. It landed flush against Irma's jaw with a satisfying crack. The Water Guardian, taken completely off guard, was knocked off her feet. She landed on her right hip with a grunt. She raised her left hand to her lip and pulled her fingers away bloody. She looked up at Hay Lin in utter shock.

Hay Lin's face displayed an oh-my-gosh-what-have-I-done expression and she quickly dropped to Irma's side. Irma rolled off her hip to sit on her backside and regarded Hay Lin with fear. But Hay Lin only raised her hands placatingly.

"Oh Irma, I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I was just so frustrated and you were being so bullish, and……Oh can you ever forgive me?"

Irma barely heard anything Hay Lin said. "You hit me," she said, the shock still trying to register.

"I know, and I'm so sorry."

"You……_hit_ me."

Hay Lin made a sound of despair and buried her face in her hands. Then she heard the last thing she expected to hear……Irma started to laugh. Hay Lin looked up and blinked. Irma was _laughing_? Hay Lin shook her head and looked again. Irma was still laughing; harder in fact than before. Hay Lin blinked some more.

"S-so……you're not……you're not mad?"

"Mad?" Irma said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Are you kidding? That was _GREAT_!"

Now Hay Lin was _really_ confused. She'd just bloodied her best friend, the unofficial Enforcer of their little group, and she was _laughing_?

"You should have seen your face Hay Lin," Irma gasped out. "That was _priceless_."

Hay Lin smiled sheepishly and stood up. She extended her hand and Irma let her pull her off the floor. "If it makes you feel any better, that wasn't what I intended to do when I came over here."

"Oh yeah; now my jaw feels _much_ better," Irma answered, her eyes twinkling. Hay Lin had missed that twinkle.

"Are you gonna let me fix you up now?" Hay Lin asked.

Irma held up her broken right hand. "Who are you now, Florence Nightingale? You never told me you could mend broken bones."

Hay Lin was quiet for a moment. Some of the old Irma was starting to emerge; Hay Lin was so relieved she was afraid to ruin it with her next statement. But it needed to be said.

"I'm not talking about your hand," Hay Lin said quietly.

Irma raised her eyes from her injured hand to her best friend's dark brown pools. Irma cocked her head in silent question.

Hay Lin took a deep breath. "I mean your back," she said.

Irma's eyes narrowed and the twinkle vanished to be replaced by suspicion.

Hay Lin decided not to let that suspicion go any further. "Back when we were talking about how you tried to kill me and grandma; after I told you to let it go…you turned your back to me. I noticed your lower back then. I didn't get a _great_ look at it, but it certainly looks uncomfortable at the very least. I have some stuff that can help it feel a little better……if you'll let me."

Irma never took her eyes off of Hay Lin, and to Hay Lin's credit, she didn't flinch under that piercing gaze. Irma knew Hay Lin wanted to help, and she felt guilty for being hesitant to allow Hay Lin access to her back like that. She would be completely at Hay Lin's mercy in that position; the Air Guardian could cause some severe damage with the barest of effort. She wanted so badly to trust Hay Lin, but the memories of the Mage's attack were still so fresh.

Hay Lin noticed Irma's hesitation. She looked Irma straight in the eye and never wavered as she said, "I won't hurt you; I just want to help."

Irma raised her chin slightly and regarded Hay Lin. She seemed sincere, and she had said Irma needed to start trusting someone, sometime. Irma took a deep breath, tried to grin and nodded.

Hay Lin smiled and nodded back. Irma followed her back to the small bag and waited while Hay Lin removed some of its contents. Presently Hay Lin turned back to her friend and nodded. Irma took a deep breath and lay down on her stomach. She couldn't help tensing up, waiting for Hay Lin to take advantage of the situation and crush her spine. But all she felt was Hay Lin's hand on the back of her shoulder.

"Relax……I'm not going to hurt you."

Irma tried to relax, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"Try breathing for starters," Hay Lin suggested. "I think that might make a difference right off the bat."

With an effort, Irma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She concentrated on working her lungs properly and steadily. She felt Hay Lin gently pat her shoulder in approval.

"Okay, I'm gonna lift up your shirt now. Is that alright with you?"

Irma nodded; no sense turning back now.

Hay Lin gently lifted the blue material, exposing Irma's back. She fought not to audibly react to what she saw. It all looked so familiar, for she had seen similar injuries just a few weeks before. Angry burns where flaming torch had touched bare skin; bloody grooves where cruel lash had bitten deeply; ugly bruises where heavy fist had smashed tender skin. There was not a single inch of unmarred skin on Irma's back and Hay Lin wondered how her friend was even able to move, much less laugh; the pain had to be extraordinary.

Hay Lin took a cloth and dipped it into the pool. She gently began to clean the blood from Irma's wounds. Irma flinched but she held still. Hay Lin worked in silence, and Irma said nothing aside from the occasional hiss of discomfort. Gradually, Hay Lin felt Irma begin to relax completely; Hay Lin squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

After the blood was cleansed, Hay Lin began applying a soothing cream to Irma's burns. Irma clenched her teeth and her fists, but said nothing. Hay Lin knew it was uncomfortable having somebody mess with such raw injuries, so she worked as quickly as she could. Not quickly enough apparently.

"Hay Lin," Irma said, through tightly clenched teeth, "can we stop for a bit, please?"

Hay Lin immediately ceased her ministrations and scooted around so she could see Irma's face. Irma's eyes were closed and her jaw was taut. Though the blood had been cleaned from her lip some time ago, Hay Lin could still see the bruising along Irma's jaw. Irma sensed Hay Lin's eyes and opened her own. She quickly banished the pain from those beautiful turquoise pools and looked up at her friend.

"You don't have to do this, you know; my back will heal on its own."

Hay Lin grinned sadly. "I know, but I want to do it."

Irma shrugged awkwardly. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Who's hurting you Irma?" Hay Lin asked.

Irma shook her head. "Leave it alone Hay Lin…it's not your problem."

"I'm making it my problem. Is it Luba?"

"Luba? No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"She's the one who left those scratches on your neck isn't she?"

Irma sighed. "Noticed those did you? Yes she is, but I kind of deserved it; I started it, she finished it."

Hay Lin shook her head. "No Irma, you didn't deserve it. She should never have hurt you like that. She's in a position of authority and she abused it."

"Easy Hay Lin; if you think these scratches are abuse, you should see that fuzzball's obstacle course."

Hay Lin opened her mouth to reply, but Irma held up her hand. "No, no more; it won't happen again. Luba and I have an understanding…"

"And that is…?"

"She thinks I'm a flippant unworthy child who doesn't know her head from her butt; I think she's an overbearing flea transport suffering from Guardian envy."

Hay Lin giggled; _that_ was the Irma she remembered. "You're hopeless you know that?"

"So I've been told. You ready to resume playing doctor?"

"Not that I would put it that way, but if you're ready, I'm ready."

"Then have at it Flo; I'll try to be a good patient."

Hay Lin turned serious. "Irma, I'm hurting you; are you sure you want me to continue?"

Irma propped herself up on an elbow. "Hay-Hay, listen to me. This is the best I've felt in a really long time; I've actually felt like laughing and cracking jokes. I feel more like me than I've felt in weeks. You're not hurting me, Hay-Hay; you wouldn't."

Hay Lin smiled hugely and threw her arms around Irma's neck. She hugged her friend tightly until she heard Irma gasp and hiss. She immediately released the Water Guardian and mouthed a silent "sorry."

Irma just shook her head and grinned. Hay Lin slid back around to continue her ministrations. Irma dropped her arm back to the floor and lay flat once again. She tried not to wince at what Hay Lin was doing.

"Thank you……for trusting me," Hay Lin said quietly, as she began applying bandages to Irma's back.

Irma closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you for coming back."

Hay Lin smiled. She was keenly aware of the fact that Irma had not answered the question about how her back had been re-injured, but at least she wasn't trying to strangle or drown anyone. It was a start……it was a start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, I decided to devote this entire chapter to Hay Lin and Irma. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again to the best folks on the planet; the Whale Pitters. Lovely to see you all again; hope you've had a fabulous life since last we talked. Sorry this update took longer than usual, but I think you'll be happy with the finished product. And if you're not, I don't wanna hear about it! Just kidding…I wanna hear anything you have to say.**

**Okay, first a big thank you to all the reviewers of Chapter 20: Blaze (chocolate sundae for being the first…and I'm sorry I can't say anything right now about the voice in Irma's noggin); Visigoth (as always, an entertaining and insightful review); Nisa (I hope you like rollercoasters); Spyder (keep that suspicious mind working); Pita Girl (keep chanting cuz BW isn't annoyed yet); Prince Vince (thank you for your prayers milord); KiiroK (Oh come on…Irma had it coming); Azhure (I couldn't do this without you…and I don't mean the writing); Rokz (get up my friend, you don't need my forgiveness); Irma 1 (My Prrrrrrrrrrecioussssssss). I also received a couple of PM's from Nats (shout out girl); Lord of Darkness (good to hear from you again); and Orion (Irma is the bomb). Now a big Whale Welcome to our newest Pitters Krystal of Nol (author bows humbly); and Stormrider7 (there's a fungus among us); welcome to da Pit ladies. **

**Donut Club: Pita Girl because she's not feeling well and she gave me a very nice plug on her profile; Blaze for posing a theory about "The Voice;" Visigoth for being his usual insightful self and plugging the forum all the time; Spyder for being suspicious of………damn near everything; Prince Vince for praying for me; Irma 1 for picking up on something subtle she doesn't even know she picked up; and Azhure for……hell I don't even know where to start, so I'll just say everything.**

**Whale Pit Forum: okay Pitters, the Forum is up and three of us have been having a lively discussion for the past week or so. As much as the three of us enjoy one another's company, we would really love to hear your ideas as well. I apologize for being inept and not posting a link to the Whale Pit, but thank goodness Azhure knows a rookie when she sees one. She's got me all straightened out now, so here's the link: h t t p / w w w dot fan fic tion dot n et / f / 1107529 / . I have to be a little sneaky to throw this by but you guys are all really smart; you'll figure it out.**

**On another note, I always respond to all my reviewers and all my PM's; but for you folks who review anonymously, I cannot answer you directly. You folks have entered with some very thought-provoking questions and it would be a shame if I couldn't respond to you. My suggestion: post these questions as a topic on the Forum. I haunt the Pit all the time, as do my Moderators, so you will receive responses. It's a lot of fun. Get your butts in there; y'all so do not know what you're missing.**

**Ok, we're almost ready to commence with an obscenely long chapter, but before we do:**

**WARNING: This Chapter contains some serious graphic violence and it is most definitely _not_ suitable for youguns. Mind the Warning kids…this one might be a little tough to read for some of you. **

**Alright, thanks to everyone; you give me inspiration! I love you all!**

**Chapter 21**

Nerissa smiled to herself as she walked the corridors of Candracar. Everything was moving along perfectly; better than perfect in fact. She had not expected the Guardians to show up in Candracar to visit their friend during her recovery; but instead of delaying or ruining her plans, the Guardians had become unwitting assistants. Nerissa nearly laughed with evil glee as she recalled the Guardians wrestling their friend to the ground, leaving her completely helpless against her enemy. Of course in their defense, Nerissa supposed she _had_ stretched the truth a little; just enough to play on Will's feelings of inadequacy, uncertainty, and guilt. Nevertheless if her enemies were foolish enough to show their weaknesses to their adversary, Nerissa was going to make them pay for their stupidity. Because the fools had been so willing to help her, Nerissa had been able to attack the Water Guardian's mind more viciously than she had originally planned; now the girl would truly never recover. Eventually she would go insane and her friends would have no choice but to lock her up or put her down. This time Nerissa really _did_ laugh; it was just too good to be true.

"Yan Lin?" a voice called out behind her.

Nerissa almost ignored the voice; her happy recollections nearly making her forget about her new disguise. It would be only a matter of time until the Guardians discovered they had been duped. When that happened, two things would occur: The Mage would become a hunted woman; and the Guardians would be looking for revenge. As such, Nerissa had chosen a new glamour; for the Mage would not be able to walk freely among the inhabitants of Candracar for much longer.

Nerissa turned and smiled at Halinor. "Halinor, I was just looking for you."

Halinor caught up with her longtime friend. "Looking for me? What for?"

"There is something that requires the Council's attention."

Halinor's gaze narrowed. "The Council? What is wrong?"

Nerissa shook her head. "It's better if I tell everyone all at once. Would you please help me assemble them all?"

Halinor nodded. "Of course; I'll get Althor and Luba. Tibor will of course be with the Oracle."

"Thank you my friend," the imposter said. "You have always been a source of great strength to me."

Halinor looked closer at the oriental woman. "Is there something else Yan Lin? Something perhaps you would like to say in private?"

She smiled gently and squeezed Halinor's hand. "I'm just worried about Irma, dear friend. She seems to be getting worse, not better. Ever since the Mage…" Nerissa pretended to be unable to finish and settled for staring at the floor.

Halinor put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I thought that might be it. Ever since we heard what happened, I've been looking for you. It wasn't your fault Yan Lin; you couldn't have known. Nerissa can be very manipulative; you know this. None of us suspected the Mage could be an imposter, not even the Oracle."

"And yet Irma knew…and we did not listen to her." Nerissa said quietly, still staring at the floor.

"Linny, don't take this wrong, but Irma is not thinking straight right now. She attacked Luba; she even mistook you for Nerissa when you first arrived. Luba said Irma has been seeing things, reacting as though she were still in Nerissa's hands. She attacked a holographic Lerden and referred to him as Frost the Hunter. She thought she was on fire more than once while she was training with Luba." Halinor paused to let the information sink in. "Ever since the Joining, Irma has not been herself; and while that's completely understandable under the circumstances, it still makes her word less than trustworthy."

"But _she_ believed it Halinor; _she_ believed Nerissa was attacking her; _she_ believes even now that her friends betrayed her. We have no way of knowing what Nerissa did to her during that attack; but I would bet a boatload of fortune cookies that it was nothing good."

Halinor chose her words carefully. "You're right Linny, we _don't_ know exactly what happened; and somehow I doubt Irma herself knows either. But that still doesn't make you any more responsible for what took place. What's done is done; we can't go back and undo it. All we can do is try to help the future in whatever way we can. Dwelling on the past is not good for anybody."

The former Guardian sighed and raised her head. She graced Halinor with a grateful smile. "You always know what to say Halinor; thank you for your friendship."

Halinor smiled and patted Nerissa's shoulder. "Will you be okay if I go get Luba and Althor?"

"Yes, I will be fine now; thanks to you. Let's meet in the Assembly Chamber as soon as possible."

Halinor nodded, then turned and strode away.

Nerissa wrinkled her nose and curled her lip. _Halinor……always the goody-goody; always trying to solve the world's problems. To think I once called you friend…but where were you when **I** needed help? Where were you when the Heart corrupted me? Where were you when the Oracle stripped me of my power? Where were you when Cassidy..._Nerissa stopped her silent musings and closed her eyes; it was useless to continue this way. Cassidy was gone; the Heart of Candracar had seen to that. It had corrupted its Keeper, it had used her; then it had thrown her away like garbage, betraying her for another. It had wanted her to destroy herself; it had forced her to turn on her so-called friends and to murder Cassidy; the _Heart_ was responsible for Cassidy's death, not Nerissa.

Nerissa shook herself; there was no time for this, she had to get medical supplies to the _real _Yan Lin before Halinor summoned Althor and Luba. She proceeded to her destination and gathered what she thought would be helpful in relieving the Water Guardian's injuries. She packed bandages, ointments, and creams into a small sack and moved quickly back towards the Elemental Chamber of Water. It had been more than mere coincidence that Nerissa had happened upon the former Air Guardian as she exited the Elemental Chamber of Water. Nerissa knew Yan Lin would go to her young charge; that girl was like the old woman's own. She also knew Yan Lin would have to leave the Chamber sometime, so she had waited patiently for dear old "Linny" to alight; and Yan Lin had rewarded Nerissa's patience by being alone and lost in thought when she exited the Water Chamber.

It had been a simple task to mesmerize the old woman and then assume her form. Even simpler had been probing the smaller woman's mind and learning of the Water Brat's fresh injuries. Nerissa smiled to herself as she continued on her way to the Water Chamber. She could hurt the Water Guardian anytime she wanted, thanks to the other Guardians' aid; things were just too easy now. She supposed she ought to thank the little urchins, but there would be ample time for that later.

She approached the small room where she had stashed Yan Lin and opened the door. There was the former Guardian sitting on a small sofa, exactly as Nerissa had left her. Yan Lin stared blankly ahead, her dark eyes seeing only what the Queen of Darkness wished them to see. Nerissa took Yan Lin's hand and pulled her to a standing position. She led the old woman out the door and into the corridor. Placing her hand on Yan Lin's face, the old crone intoned an incantation that would cause the former Guardian to remember nothing of her encounter with the evil one. She placed a suggestion in Yan Lin's mind that she had already fetched the sack of medical supplies and was now returning to the Elemental Chamber of Water. Then the evil sorceress disappeared down the hall; for she had an appointment to keep with the Council.

Nerissa had scarcely left Yan Lin, when she heard the sounds of grief-stricken sobbing. _Hay Lin,_ Nerissa thought, _it has to be._ _Sounds like you've just had a nasty run-in with your so-called best friend. Oh how wonderfully predictable you are, Water Guardian; it almost makes me want to sing. _

Nerissa continued on her way to the Assembly Chamber, moving quickly through the hallways of the fortress. She arrived in the Chamber to find it empty. _Good,_ she smiled evilly; _this will make things much easier._

Taking a deep breath, the former Keeper raised her arms straight out to her sides, palms facing outward. Closing her eyes, she began to chant softly in an unknown language. Purple magic began to glow at her fingertips as she chanted. Feeling the magic burning within her, Nerissa began to intone louder as she raised her arms higher. She threw her head back and continued chanting even louder, the magic within her threatening to overcome its mistress. Just when it seemed she would be consumed by raw power, Nerissa shouted to the skies and released the magic. Her body trembled violently and her fingers clenched against her will, so powerful was the raw energy of the spell. Lethal lightning shot through the Assembly Chamber, bathing everything in a dark violet light. The walls and ceiling crackled with energy, the floor glowed with power.

The spell finished, the energy released, Nerissa sank to the ground as the violet light began to fade. Breathing heavily, the old hag, still in the form of Yan Lin, staggered to her feet. She looked around the room and nodded satisfactorily; the enchantment had worked perfectly. Now all she had to do was activate it when the time was right. With this happy thought, Nerissa set off to fetch the follicly-challenged halfwit and his faithful dog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halinor entered the Assembly Chamber, Althor and Luba in tow. They had arrived before the others, so they waited. Althor shifted impatiently from one foot to the other, while Luba tried not to be irritated by the short little man. Halinor gave the Caretaker what she hoped was a bracing smile, but Luba merely frowned deeper and turned away.

"Halinor," Althor said finally, "what is it Yan Lin wants of us? Why have we been summoned?"

"Patience, Althor; we shall all know the answers soon."

"I don't like secrecy," Althor grumbled, "too much room for mistakes and misinterpretation."

"Not everything deigns to bow to your will, Althor," Luba said crossly. "There are times we must all learn to exercise restraint and trust in one another."

Althor barked with laughter. "Like you showed great restraint when you slashed the Water Guardian? Or like the trust you place in her and the other Guardians?"

"Do not question my loyalties dwarf-man," Luba snarled. "My feelings and my methods are mine alone; the Water Guardian needed to be taught a lesson about consequences. Beyond that, I refuse to defend myself to you."

"Then maybe you should defend yourself to the Oracle," Althor replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Luba closed the distance between her and the smaller man. "I have already explained my actions to the Oracle; something I suspect you already know. So why do you continue to beat about it, short one?"

"The Guardians are to be respected Luba; not attacked by those who would claim to be their allies." Althor was doing his best not to be intimidated by the feline-woman; a task made more difficult by the Curator's extended claws.

"I did not attack the Guardian, fool!" Luba thundered. "I defended myself from _her_ attack."

"Like the child poses a realistic threat to the great Luba," Althor snarled.

Luba was about to show the diminutive one what a threat _really_ looked like, when Halinor stepped between the two. "Luba, Althor, please; calm yourselves. We are all feeling the stress of what has happened over the last several weeks, but fighting amongst ourselves will only make things worse."

Althor continued to glare at Luba, but he saw wisdom in the words of the former Fire Guardian. "Halinor is right; we should save this for another time."

Luba nodded, a dangerous gleam twinkling in her eyes. "Another time then Althor; another time," she growled softly, retracting her claws.

Halinor was about to suggest that Althor and Luba shake hands, when the doors opened. The Oracle strode into the Chamber, followed closely by Tibor and Yan Lin. It was Tibor's duty to always be at the Oracle's side; a duty the bearded one took very seriously.

The Oracle, as always the picture of serenity, addressed the small assembly. "Thank you all for coming so quickly; I understand the Honorable Yan Lin wishes to address us at this time."

The Oracle nodded to Yan Lin and stepped aside. Nerissa bowed deeply to the smooth-skinned man and stepped to the center of the room. "Honorable members of the Council, it is with grave concern that I bring troubling information."

Nerissa pushed her hands inside the ample sleeves of her long robes and continued. "We are all aware by now that the Mage was not who she said she was."

The old woman twiddled her hidden fingers in complicated gestures as she spoke. "Worse, she has managed to severely compromise one of the Guardians."

Nerissa finished her gestures and now held her hands in clenched fists. "With the Guardians thus weakened, I believe an attack is imminent."

Nerissa gathered her magical energy and prepared to speak the word that would activate the spell. "Worse, I believe the attack will land right here, in the fortress at the heart of...CANDRACAR!" As she shouted the final word, she pulled her fists from her robes and discharged a hellish current of magical power.

A blinding flash of amethyst light filled the Chamber; startled Council members gasped and shielded their eyes. It took only seconds for their eyes to readjust; and what they saw chilled their very bones.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luba was the first to adjust her vision to the change in lighting. Blinking several times, she gazed around the Assembly Chamber, trying to locate the source of the intrusion. What she saw was impossible; yet it was right in front of her view.

Nerissa and the Knights of Vengeance had infiltrated the fortress; they were here in the Assembly Chamber. Worse, not one member of the Council was anywhere to be seen. That light must have teleported the Council away and shifted the Knights into the fortress at the same time.

Luba knew she was alone against them, but she was never one to back down from a fight. Extending her claws, the cat-like woman snarled and launched herself at Raythor. Eight deadly claws plunged into the startled Knight's chest, blood spewing forth in crimson geysers. Raythor screamed as Luba pulled her paw back to strike again. Before she could attack, however, she was bowled over by Miranda.

The spider-creature opened her mouth, saliva dripping from her lethal fangs. She clamped those fangs around Luba's neck and tasted the feline's blood. Luba howled in pain and anger, struggling to throw the abomination off. She finally succeeded in separating the spider-creature from her throat and slung the repulsive thing against the wall. With a sickening crack, Miranda slid down the wall and lay still.

Luba rose to her feet and used her paw to check the damage to her neck. The bleeding was severe and Luba knew she would soon faint from blood loss, if nothing else. She flexed her claws, determined to take as many of her enemies with her as she could. She felt herself hit from behind, as she was tackled to the ground. Twisting her head, she glimpsed Tracker pinning her to the cold floor.

Tracker punched the cat in the ribs several times; each time he was rewarded with her growls of pain. He closed his hands around her neck and squeezed. Luba struggled to roll over and free herself, but her efforts were in vain. Tracker's grip was too strong, and her injured neck was already starting to take its toll. Her ribs cried out in protest with every movement, but still the Caretaker fought with everything she had. As she felt blackness descending, her thoughts turned to the Guardians, so vulnerable right now. She began to wheeze as she thought of the fractured relationship between them. This horrible realization gave her renewed strength; with a cacophonous howl, she hurled Tracker from her back. His head slammed into the floor and he saw stars; nevertheless, he rose almost immediately to his knees. Luba didn't wait for an invitation and slashed Tracker across his chest. The Knight began to bleed and his hands flew to his wounds. Luba kicked him under the chin and readied her claws for the kill. She never got the chance; she howled in agony as her flesh was seared by an unknown source. She fell to her knees, panting heavily, the blood from her neck wound pooling on the floor beside her. Painfully she raised her head to look her killer in the eye; it was Nerissa. Luba snarled defiantly as the evil crone extended a wrinkled hand. The blast of lightning struck Luba square in the chest, knocking her backwards. Luba tried vainly to rise, but fell. Her last thoughts before the darkness took her were for the Guardians; for how could they hope to stop the Knights of Vengeance alone?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Oracle was caught off guard by the blinding flash of light. He rubbed his eyes and tried desperately to see what had happened. His vision was just beginning to adjust itself, when he felt himself driven to the ground by an elephantine force. He barely had time to register Frost the Hunter sitting on his chest when the huge beast buried his double cleavers into his robed chest. The Oracle cried out as his blood gushed from the wounds. Instinctively, the Oracle erected a shield and allowed himself to succumb to darkness. In this comatose state, he could heal himself. Had he remained conscious, he would have observed Miranda tackle Frost and latch her teeth onto his neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halinor cried out as she was blinded by a flash of light. Staggering back, she felt her back press against a wall. She took comfort in its firmness, and leaned against it as she struggled to discover what had happened. Pandemonium filled her sight as she saw Tracker slam into Frost and punch him repeatedly. She shook her head and pressed her fists into her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Frost slash Tracker across the chest with a cleaver. It was then that Nerissa blasted Frost from behind, driving the brute to his knees. She noticed the big man was bleeding heavily from somewhere as Nerissa walked around to face him. He growled as the old sorceress blasted him backwards. He did not rise again.

Halinor's gaze narrowed in confusion; why were the Knights attacking each other? How had they managed to enter the fortress? Where were the Members of the Council? No answers manifested themselves, so Halinor resumed watching the chaos around her. Raythor was lying unconscious on the floor, blood oozing from his chest. Miranda was twitching against the wall and seemed to be slowly recovering from some sort of trauma. Tracker was rising unsteadily to his feet, his hands still clutching his bleeding chest. Frost lay motionless nearby, having just been blasted by his mistress. Then Halinor noticed Nerissa staring at her. She barely had time to gasp in surprise before she was toppled by a blast of lightning. Clutching her chest, Halinor looked up from the floor and watched as Nerissa left the Chamber. The former Fire Guardian had no time to wonder what the ogress was up to, as she suddenly found herself staring at a pair of black boots. Her gaze followed the boots upward towards their owner; Tracker growled and reached a murderous hand for the old woman.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerissa reveled in the bedlam around her as the Council of Candracar attacked one another. The Glamour she had cast on the Chamber had worked perfectly; the members of the Council all believed the others were Knights of Vengeance. Now they were attacking each other with unabashed enmity. The irritating feline clawed the bald maggot and then was tackled by the dwarfling. She nearly laughed when the dwarf gashed a large section of the cat's neck with his knife. Her near laughter turned to trepidation as the Caretaker threw the small man into the wall. Even as the maggot's mongrel cur began to strangle her, Nerissa knew the feline was too strong; she could not allow the cat-woman to ruin her plans. As the warrioress defeated the Oracle's pet, Nerissa blasted her from behind. The evil witch might have been impressed with Luba's strength under different circumstances, as the Caretaker refused to stay down; now she merely found the little mouser annoying. Aiming her hand at Luba's heart, she gathered all her power into one murderous jolt. As the energy collected at her palm, the evil witch fixed her lips into a snarl of fury and loathing. A fantastic display of heliotrope light preceded the deleterious bolt that finally struck the furball down.

The Fallen Keeper turned to leave, when she spied Halinor watching the scene with great perplexity. Always the thinker, Halinor just might figure out what was going on; and Nerissa couldn't have that. She aimed a deadly bolt at her former friend and watched as the woman crumpled to the floor. Smiling with evil satisfaction, she turned her back on her former allies and exited the Chamber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will, Taranee and Cornelia marched through the aisles of Candracar; each Guardian's face a mask of intensity. They had been lied to and played for the last time; Nerissa had overstayed her welcome and the Guardians meant to show her the door. If that harridan thought her psychological guerilla warfare was going to break the Guardians, she was sorely mistaken; and Will Vandom was going to make her pay dearly for that mistake. She stomped along, her clenched fingernails digging into her palms. Her friends had been attacked, tortured, abused, deceived, psychologically mutilated; Will was through being on the defensive…it was time for some serious offense. _Look the hell out you uber-bitch,_ she thought; _here comes the Judge! _

Taranee stalked purposefully behind her leader, staying slightly off her right shoulder; Cornelia was behind and slightly off Will's left shoulder. It was their way of showing Will she was in charge and they trusted her. They would follow her anywhere and Taranee hoped the reluctant Keeper understood that. She noticed how stiffly her leader was holding herself, and Taranee sought to contact the redhead telepathically. When Will didn't respond after several attempts, the Fire-user started to worry. She knew Will could get very emotional, and that this situation was particularly personal to her. Taranee didn't know much about being thrust into a leadership role you never wanted and didn't feel qualified to fulfill; but she _did_ know that uncontrolled emotions often led to mistakes and disaster. Taranee really didn't want to become part of a disaster, so she attempted to make contact with Cornelia.

_Corny, can you hear me?_

_How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Corny?_

_Sorry Corny…lia; but I just tried to contact Will, and she didn't answer. _

_And-?_

_And I think she's too emotional right now to hear me._

_Can you blame her?_

_No of course not; but I think we should all take a step back and re-think this whole thing._

_Why? Don't you want to bitch-slap the Bag Lady from Hell?_

_Yes, but with the emotions running so high I think it's likely we've missed something. It's a disaster waiting to happen._

_You worry too much Firestarter; besides, I think it's about damn time Will got a little mad. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to deliver some serious P-A-I-N, Blonde-Bombshell style._

_We all want to take Nerissa out, but…_

_Listen Taranee, we've got it covered alright? Hay Lin will pull Irma off the ceiling, we three will send Nerissa crawling back to whatever demon spawned her. _

Taranee was about to respond when they saw Hay Lin's tiny grandmother hurrying towards them. As one, the Guardians stopped and waited for the old woman to approach.

As she reached the group of Guardians, Yan Lin reached out and took Will's arm in a vice grip. "Guardians," she said breathlessly, "thank goodness I found you."

"What's the matter Mrs. Lin?" Will asked. "Is there something wrong with Irma?"

Yan Lin shook her head. "No, Hay Lin is with Irma, they're both fine. It is Nerissa; she has summoned the Knights of Vengeance to attack the fortress!"

The Guardians gasped. "No way," Cornelia said. "Those mega-skanks totally bought it when super-hag's digs collapsed."

"I know nothing about that; all I know is that the Council is under siege at this very moment from Raythor, Miranda and others. Will, you _have_ to stop Nerissa before she breaks Candracar's defenses."

The Keeper nodded and set her jaw firmly. "Just take us to the fight Mrs. Lin; it is so past time for some payback."

"No Will, you do not understand," the small woman said desperately. "You must stop _Nerissa_; leave the Knights to us."

"Us?" Taranee asked.

"I will fetch Hay Lin; we shall go to the Council's aid. Girls, we can hold off the Knights for a little while, but if Nerissa is not stopped it will all be for naught."

"Alright Mrs. Lin, I understand," Will replied. She held up a clenched fist and narrowed her reddish-brown eyes dangerously; when she spoke, her voice was quiet and sinister. "Where is she?"

"I do not know exactly, but I think I know a good place to start. There is an aviary deep down in the fortress. I will take you to it; follow me, quickly."

"An aviary? Perfect, now we can give that heifer the bird while we trash her," Cornelia said excitedly.

"The aviary has not housed birds for many years, Cornelia," Yan Lin replied.

While Cornelia looked disappointed, Taranee spoke up. "Why would she go to the aviary Mrs. Lin?"

"It was once a favorite respite for Nerissa before she…changed. It was where she felt most at peace."

The four women moved swiftly through the passageways of the huge fortress. They passed myriad empty hallways and closed doors. They descended deeper into the fortress for what seemed an eternity. Finally, they emerged into the empty aviary; a large cage that reached skyward as far as the eye could see. It glistened with varying shades of gold and pink under what had to be an artificial sun. Grass and multicolored shrubbery spread across the floor; the scent of lilac and honeysuckle permeated the air.

Cornelia's mouth dropped open and her breath caught. She wandered into the middle of the cage and stared all around. Kneeling down, she buried her face in the nearest flowers and inhaled their sweet scent. She bounded to the beautiful orange and red shrubs and threw herself into the middle of the bushes. They were as soft as lamb's wool, and Cornelia breathed a happy sigh. Closing her eyes, she stretched her arms wide and let herself be captivated by the sheer beauty around her.

"This is amazing," Taranee breathed, as she reached out to touch the cage. The bars were neither cold nor warm; they felt metallic and satiny at the same time. Taranee smiled in spite of the desperate situation; the substance itself seemed a stark violation of the laws of physics. Rather than be confused by it, Taranee instead found herself utterly fascinated.

Will turned her face up into the artificial sunlight; everything about it seemed so real, yet they were so deep inside the fortress, it had to be simulated. Nevertheless, the warmth felt genuine and the calming effect the light had on the Guardian leader was most definitely intrinsic. For a moment, Will allowed herself to feel nothing but the warmth of the rays as they lovingly caressed her face; for a moment her troubles vanished, cleansed by the beams of fire; for a moment she felt reenergized by the sympathetic radiance of the pseudo-star.

Yan Lin stood in the doorway watching the girls bask in the beauty of the aviary. The Guardians continued to be distracted by various foci, garnering a smile from the former Air Mistress. It wasn't a smile of mirth; rather one of malevolence, as her small form began to enlarge. Her kempt hair lengthened and became wilder. The wrinkles on her skin deepened, and her kind eyes turned cold.

With a wave of her hand, the door clanged shut and the lock fell into place. The three Guardians jumped and spun around. Three pairs of eyes widened in shock as they fixed upon…not Yan Lin, but _Nerissa_.

The fiend gave her enemies no time to react; she hurled three deadly bolts of lightning towards the flat-footed Guardians. The bolts struck the trio and crushed them into the unforgiving bars of the cage. The girls cried out as their backs absorbed the jarring impact. Nerissa's black magic kept them pinned against the bars, as bolt after devastating bolt crashed into their chests; piercing screams of agony saturated the air.

The evil villain laughed as she viewed the suffering Guardians. She closed her eyes and issued a thunderous howl of triumph. "At last! The Guardians will soon be no more!"

"G-guess a-gain, douchebag," Will gasped out. With a miraculous effort, she summoned the Heart of Candracar. Gathering all her remaining strength, the Guardian Commander conjured an energy shield around herself and her teammates. The evil lightning struck the shield and dissipated harmlessly.

Taranee and Cornelia collapsed onto the floor of the bubble, while Will struggled to remain upright. She knew if she fell now, the shield would fall with her; they would be at their foe's mercy.

Nerissa doubled the intensity of the lightning attacks, hoping to shatter the shield that protected her enemies. Again and again she hurled the lethal bolts against the screen, but was unable to penetrate it. With a pained growl, she began to gather all of her magic into one colossal onslaught.

While the witch hesitated in her attacks, Taranee opened her mind to her friends. She could feel her teeth still rattling from the lightning bolts, and she knew the others must be just as jarred. She felt Cornelia's consciousness fighting to take control of her pain; she felt Will battling to maintain their protective barrier. If the other girls felt as rocky as she did, Taranee knew that talking would require more effort than any of them could muster right now. Though it was painful to even think, the Fire Guardian concentrated on her telepathic link.

_Will, Cornelia, are you guys okay?_

_Define okay._

Taranee almost smiled with relief; Cornelia sounded as perturbed as always. Will, however, didn't answer at all.

_Will? Will! _

_Little…busy here T._

Taranee could hear the effort in Will's thoughts; she was certain the redhead would have been speaking through clenched teeth had she voiced her response aloud.

_What's the plan Will? Issue your orders through my telepathic link; it should take less effort. _

_Kick…her…ass!_

With that, Will was unable to maintain the shield any longer. With a groan, she collapsed to the floor. The bubble held its shape for a second then began to disintegrate. Cornelia scooped up her fallen leader and fluttered her wings. She and Taranee hovered in the air as the protective bubble vanished completely.

At that exact moment, Nerissa unleashed her mammoth barrage. A gigantic column of ebony light flashed towards the weakened Guardians. With a cry, Cornelia and Taranee dodged. The light smashed into the cage, causing the entire room to shake violently. The thunderous boom nearly deafened the two conscious Guardians. The enormous backlash knocked the demoness off her feet.

Cornelia descended quickly to the ground and laid her injured friend in the soft grass. Will moaned softly and pried open her eyes. She tried to sit up, only to have Cornelia push her back down.

"Just take a load off for a bit; let us handle the incubus."

Will put her hand to her throbbing head, barely aware of what Cornelia had said. She rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself painfully to all-fours. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Erecting that shield had drained her considerably; she wasn't sure what did the most damage, the lightning, or her subsequent heroics. From somewhere far away, she heard a scream of agony. Forcing her head around, she was horrified to see Cornelia in serious trouble.

The blonde Guardian had commanded several of the bars to disengage themselves from the cage. Angrily, she had hurled the heavy rods at her adversary. By force of dark power, Nerissa had stopped the missiles and turned them back towards their mistress. Now they wrapped themselves around the startled Earth Guardian and began to squeeze. Cornelia screamed in anguish as her chest was crushed by tons of metal. She felt her ribs ground into powder and struggled to breathe as her lungs absorbed the punishing embrace. Her eyes bulged as her oxygen was cut off and terror filled her heart. The pain too excruciating, the Earth Guardian was soon overcome, and she plummeted to the ground. Still, the death-hold did not abate, but Cornelia no longer cared; oblivion had already claimed its prize.

Taranee watched in powerless horror as her friend was constricted to death. She struggled to break her mental link with her teammate, but it was already too late. She felt darkness crashing upon her; she screamed in pain, her hands clawing pitifully at her head. She plunged to the ground, impacting heavily on the grass. Still clutching her head, she curled into a ball and moaned softly.

Seeing the carnage, Will cried out in fury and exploded to her feet. Thrusting her arm towards Cornelia, she shouted "Quintessence!" Immediately, the strangling metal crumbled into dust, freeing the unconscious Guardian. The enraged redhead turned next towards Nerissa and hurled a bolt of lightning in her direction. The hag deflected the attack and countered with one of her own. Soon the air was sizzling with electricity, as the two combatants battled for supremacy.

Taranee, meanwhile, had managed to control her pain enough to haul herself to her feet. She moved shakily to Cornelia and checked for a pulse. Amazingly, the grievously injured girl was still alive; but her pulse was rapid and weak. The Earth Guardian's torso had turned a livid reddish-black and blood seeped from her mouth. There was an eerie bluish cast to her normally rosy skin and she felt cold to the Fire Guardian's touch. Taranee pushed on Cornelia's abdomen and despaired when she felt its rigidity. Taranee knew it was imperative to get Cornelia some help; to this end, she attempted to contact Will.

_Will, we have to get out of here!_

The only response was a cry of rage as the Guardian hurled more bolts towards her enemy. Taranee gritted her teeth and tried again.

_Will we are getting ass handed to us here; we have got to go!_

But Will was past listening to reason; all that mattered was exacting vengeance. Taranee tried to think; what could she do to help? She couldn't take the chance of getting between the two aggressors, but she _had _to do _something_. Just then, one of Nerissa's bolts found its way through Will's defenses, striking her full in the face. The Guardian cried out and twisted painfully in the air. Nerissa shouted in triumph as her magic ripped another bar from the cage. Dark Energy cocooned her enemy and forced her body to stretch itself stiff. Will tried to struggle, but her body was no longer her own. The demon-spawn danced the gleaming rod above Will's exposed midriff, savoring the moment of victory. Will's eyes locked onto the deadly spear and she gasped in sudden comprehension.

Taranee screamed in horror and unleashed a deadly barrage of flames. The burning spheres struck true and the Fire User was certain the evil woman had been consumed. To Taranee's dismay, the sorceress remained unscarred by the attack. Cold orbs met terrified pools as the evil beast raised the rod several feet above her captive.

"NO!" Taranee shouted as she concentrated all her fiery energy on the metal bar. A myriad of heavy explosions impacted against the lethal metal, but somehow Nerissa had managed to shield it. Taranee could only watch helplessly as the witch rapidly lowered her hand. The Fire Guardian looked away as the spear impaled her dear friend through the stomach. She tried to block out Will's sickening scream of agony and terror as the unforgiving metal pushed through flesh, bone, muscle and tissue. She tried not to listen to the crack of bones as they were shattered by tremendous force. She tried not to imagine the geyser of blood that bathed the grass beneath her leader. But she couldn't fail to notice as the deadly lance screamed towards the ground and buried itself in the earth, her best friend skewered like a shish-kabob. Will writhed pathetically, whimpering softly. She wrapped her hands around the shaft protruding from her stomach in an attempt to keep herself from slipping further down the pole.

Taranee nearly vomited; first Cornelia, now Will. She surveyed the brutality around her; Cornelia's ribcage had been thoroughly pulverized, the fragile organs beneath severely damaged. Will was not bleeding much, the rod on which she was impaled acting as a deterrent. Taranee could hear Will's breaths coming in short gasps; shock was her deadliest foe now.

Staggering away from the calamity, Taranee's thoughts turned to her own survival; after all, how could she help her friends if she were dead? She needed reinforcements in the worst way.

_Hay Lin! We need help…NOW!_

She dodged a lightning bolt just in time as Nerissa resumed her attack. Countering with a wall of fire, Taranee called desperately for more help.

_Irma! Help!_

Nerissa easily dissolved the wall of flames and sent more deadly missiles rocketing towards the remaining Guardian. Taranee performed several complicated aerial maneuvers and managed to evade them all.

_Taranee, where are you?_

_I'm in the aviary Hay Lin! Just get to the deepest part of the fortress and use your ears._

_I'm on my way._

Taranee was purely defensive now; she had to wait for Irma and Hay Lin to arrive. She knew there was no way she could defeat Nerissa on her own, so she contented herself with dodging attacks and counterattacking when she could.

_Where's the party Taranee?_

_The aviary, deepest part of the fortress. Hurry Irma, I don't think I can hold out much longer._

_Keep it together Glow-worm; I'm coming._

Taranee dodged another heavy bolt of lightning; unfortunately, she hadn't been creative enough. An electric missile slammed into her chest and dashed her to the ground. She hit her head hard; she moaned as dizziness set in. She did not notice Nerissa's approach, and only realized she was nearby when a foot planted itself into her chest. She tried to look defiant as the evil mage smiled down at her malevolently, but she was certain she only managed to look terrified.

The sorceress extended a clawed hand and began chanting in a strange tongue. Suddenly, Taranee's body burst into flame; she cried out in surprise. The Fire Mistress wasn't burned by the flames, but she was a little afraid of what was going to happen next. The orange fire began to ascend into Nerissa's wrinkled hand, and Taranee began to feel colder. She tried to struggle, but she felt so weak and frail. Within minutes, Nerissa had absorbed every last ember of fire, and Taranee began to shiver violently.

The witch smiled in satisfaction; the Guardian's skin had grown paler, the usual glow that accompanied any Fire Guardian had dissipated. Nerissa knelt down next to the shaking girl and brushed her cheek. The terrified child jerked away from the contact, but she could not move anymore than that. The evil magic-user laid her hand over Taranee's heart and began to summon her lightning power. As the first jolts began to strike the girl's heart, Nerissa suddenly felt herself hurled away. She landed heavily on the ground, several feet away from her victim.

Hay Lin was sickened by the sight that greeted her, but not enough that she was paralyzed into inaction. She blew the cage door off its hinges, then called a strong wind to throw super-bitch away from Taranee. She didn't wait for the evil wench to recover; she summoned a hurricane to whip her around mercilessly. The Guardian used her powers of air to pin the demoness against the bars of the cage, as she slowly advanced towards her enemy.

Nerissa howled in anger as she found herself helpless against Yan Lin's brat. Her only chance was to disrupt the flow of air, and to this end she directed her defenses. She erected a shield of lightning around her body that interrupted the constant air flow just enough to allow her to free herself. As she did so, she sent a gale of her own to slam the Air Guardian against the cage. Using Quintessence, the evil one wrapped several bars around the Guardian's slender body, effectively strapping her to the cage.

"Yan Lin's granddaughter; too bad that backstabber wasn't a better teacher," Nerissa gloated as she advanced towards her captive. Hay Lin struggled with all her might, but she was trapped.

The witch raised her hand and aimed for the helpless Guardian's chest. The wrinkled fingers began to close slowly; as they did so, Hay Lin's sternum began to crack. The young Guardian gasped in terror and gritted her teeth against the pain. She pulled at her bonds, but was unable to break free.

Nerissa raised her other hand and extended a long finger, pointing it at the struggling girl. A thin bolt of lightning drove towards the captive and began to carve up her stomach. Hay Lin shrieked in agony, as she watched her flesh begin to peel away.

Just then, a tidal wave splashed into the evil crone and sent her sprawling across the grass. Irma lowered her hands and strode into the aviary, her face twisted with indignation.

"Is this a private party or can anyone crash it?"

Nerissa rose heavily to her feet, a smile playing at her lips. "Ah, Water Guardian; I was beginning to think you would never come."

"And I was beginning to think that age brought wisdom; you've proven me wrong though. What sort of a half-wit would try to attack us here, at Guardian Central?"

"The type of…half-wit that has managed to destroy you and your friends perhaps?"

"Are you cracked? Do I look destroyed to you? You did your best and you failed; now you're gonna learn what payback feels like!"

"Oh give it time Water Guardian, give it time. There are so many delicious ways to destroy a person; and not all of them are instantaneous."

"Alright mush-for-brains, enough of the talk. Let's get it on; hit me with your best shot bitch!"

"If you insist," Nerissa drawled. She fired a lethal bolt at her foe, but Irma dodged it easily. The Guardian countered with a blast of water that dissipated harmlessly against the former Keeper's shield.

Irma spread her hands out to her sides and called down a wicked column of water to pound the evil sorceress. Within seconds, the area around Nerissa was flooded and she stumbled. With an uttered oath of anger, the witch floated up into the air. Irma charged her, dodging two deadly bolts before she impacted the shield. The Water Mistress bounced harmlessly off the barrier, but did manage to topple the hag.

"Argh, blast it all," Nerissa cursed, rising to her feet. "Alright Guardian, no more parlor tricks. Let's see what you do with this." The ogress waved her hand and stared intently at Irma, as she looped around and prepared another dive-bomb.

A wave of psychic energy struck the angry young woman; with a loud grunt, Irma halted in mid-air and grabbed her head. Shaking her auburn locks violently, she plummeted to the ground, landing hard on the grass.

_No, not now, _Irma wailed silently. _I can't do this now!_

_Come on girl, you can fight it; concentrate. You gonna let that wrinkly old prune beat you like that? _

Irma clenched her fists and forced her head off of her chest. Nerissa had descended to the ground and was advancing towards her target. Irma pushed herself to her feet and glowered at her enemy.

"I'm through being afraid of you; you can't scare me anymore!"

Nerissa laughed, "Are you so certain of that, child?"

_Yeah that's telling her! _

Irma shook her head to quiet it down and continued to stare-down the old hag. Nerissa stopped a few feet away and smiled widely.

"What is fear? Is it the absence of courage? Is it the insecurities of the mind? Is it the lack of knowledge?" She raised her hand and pain slashed through Irma's brain. She cried out and fell to one knee.

Nerissa began to walk forward. "Fear is powerful; fear is debilitating; fear is all-consuming." She slashed the air and Irma cried out again, falling on her hands.

"Fear is a hunger that must be fed; fear traps all hope and leaves only despair; fear crushes the soul and leaves only an empty shell!" Another slash of her hand, and Irma was knocked onto her back.

"Fear comes from our minds; fear is nurtured by our memories; fear is whatever you create." Nerissa placed her hand on Irma's head and stared deep into her wide turquoise pools. Every terror the Guardian had ever experienced suddenly surfaced and multiplied hundreds of times. She screamed, paralyzed with terror.

Grotesque images flooded her mind and came to life; in the center of it all stood Nerissa. "Fear is what allows me to control you; your mind will turn against you eventually. You will become suspicious of everyone, of everything. Sleep will never come easily, and you will see danger and foes wherever you look. Your terror will destroy you Guardian; of this I have made certain. You will never be free of my grasp; you will be my prisoner forever!"

"No, no; I'm not a-fraid of y-you," Irma whispered.

Nerissa laughed again. "Oh but you are child, you are. Do you know why? It is because I can make you do anything I desire. Your freedom is but an illusion, Guardian. Even your dreams come to life now don't they?"

Irma closed her eyes and tried to block out the horrible truth of Nerissa's words.

"Do you remember how it felt to have the electric fire coursing through your veins; boiling your blood?" The hag placed her hand on Irma's chest and shot white-hot lightning into the Guardian. Irma screamed in agony and writhed helplessly on the ground.

"Oh that hurts doesn't it, Guardian. You would do anything not to have to experience that again wouldn't you." She shot more deadly bolts through her victim. Irma screamed again and began to shake all over.

"You can make it stop Guardian; it is within your power. All you have to do is ask me…nicely. Beg Guardian; beg for my mercy!"

_She can't talk to you like that._

_Yeah, stand up and show her who's boss._

_Quit quivering on the ground and be a Guardian already._

_No way! You do that and she'll kill you!_

_Just do what she wants; it's safer that way._

_Safer? You think anyone is safe with this lady running around?_

_Shutup…_

_Listen to me doll, you were chosen for a reason, you have to-_

_Just shutup…everyone just _"SHUT-THE-HELL-UP!"

Irma exploded to her feet and blasted Nerissa with a veritable monsoon. The witch tried to raise a shield, but it was too late. The water struck her in the chest and threw her across the aviary; her back struck the side of the cage and she slid to the ground.

The enraged Guardian rushed towards the fallen sorceress and aimed a kick at her ribs. Deceptively agile, Nerissa rolled away and conjured her shield at last. Undeterred, Irma charged at the demoness and crashed into the barrier. It exploded spectacularly, and both women were thrown backwards.

Nerissa rose almost immediately to her feet and regarded the Water Guardian with confusion. She couldn't understand what had made the brat so powerful, nor what had broken through her fears. One thing she did know for sure, was that this was an unforeseen side effect; one that would spare the Guardian's life…for now. She raised her arms and, in a flash of light, she was gone.

Irma stared at the spot where the Queen of Evil had been just a moment before; she had escaped and Irma was angry.

_It's okay, she can't run forever._

_I can't believe you let her get away!_

Irma slapped herself alongside the head, and was relieved to hear silence. With a heavy sigh, she raised her eyes skyward. "That's right super-bitch, run; but you had better be nowhere near me when the fit hits the shan."

"Irma," a small voice called weakly. The Water Guardian looked around, finally spying Hay Lin several feet off the ground, bound to the side of the enormous cage.

"Hay Lin," she whispered as she flew towards her sister. The Air Guardian's stomach was raw and red and she was breathing shallowly. Upon closer inspection, Irma could see three strange symbols had been seared into her best friend's stomach. Irma had no idea what they meant, but she knew who had put them there.

"Hay Lin, are you alright?"

"I don't think so," Hay Lin answered weakly. "My chest; my stomach…"

"Shh, don't try to talk now Hay-Hay. Let's get you down from here."

Hay Lin nodded slowly and closed her eyes. Irma placed her hand gently on the Guardian's cheek; she patted it tenderly. She knew Hay Lin had to be in serious pain because she wasn't grinning that goofy grin she always wore.

Irma pulled at the metal rods, but they were too strong. Then she got an idea, but she would need Hay Lin's help.

"Hay-Hay, I think I have an idea, but I'm gonna need your help babe."

Hay Lin opened her eyes and nodded. "What…..need?" was all she managed to gasp out.

Irma grimaced; she hated to put her injured sister through this, but it was all she could think of to do. She grasped one of the rods firmly and used her powers to moisten it. "Hay Lin, can you make this thing freeze now?"

Hay Lin blew on the moistened rod as best she could; it was enough. The rod froze.

Irma smiled and rubbed her friend's cheek. "Great job Hay-Hay; good girl." Grasping the weakened rod again, Irma snapped it in half. _Perfect; now we just have to get the rest of them_.

She went to drop the broken rod, but found it had stuck to her hand. She shook her arm violently several times, but the rod remained stubbornly attached. _You have **got** to be kidding me,_ Irma raged silently. She would have to figure it out later; there were more important tasks at hand now.

Irma and Hay Lin repeated the process several more times, only Irma used her elbow to break the rods. Finally, the last rod gave way and Hay Lin slipped towards the ground. Irma caught her and eased her to the grass. Hay Lin groaned; she wrapped her arms around her middle and pulled her knees to her chest. Irma placed her free hand on Hay Lin's shoulder and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"The……others," Hay Lin gasped.

"Others? Other what?" Irma asked.

Hay Lin didn't respond; she was unconscious. Irma became alarmed and frantically checked for a pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the steady pounding.

"Come on sis; let's get you out of here." Irma was about to scoop up her teammate when it suddenly dawned on her: the _others. _She had been so intent on Nerissa, that she hadn't noticed anything else around her.

A sick feeling rising in her chest, Irma turned slowly. The carnage before her was unlike anything she could have imagined; not even in her wildest nightmares. Taranee lay curled in a ball and unmoving. Even from this distance Irma could see that her skin was no longer a deep, rich brown; it looked somewhat bleached, as if a painter had added too much thinner. Cornelia lay just as still, her stomach severely blackened. And Will…

Irma's jaw fell open and she rushed to her friends. She reached Taranee first and fell to her side. Irma emitted a small scream when she saw her friend's face; Taranee's eyes were darting all around, wild and unfocused. Her lips were moving, but no sound came out. She was shaking violently and her skin was like ice. Irma tried to get the injured Guardian to focus on her, but Taranee acted as if she didn't know anyone else was there.

Her panic multiplying, Irma moved to Cornelia. She could see now that the blackness on the blonde's stomach was massive bruising. Her skin was blue and cold. Irma placed her hand against Cornelia's side to check for broken ribs, and gagged when her hand just kept going. She pulled back and looked at her friend in shock; her ribs were completely _gone_! Unable to hold it anymore, Irma vomited in the grass. She coughed and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Turning back to the blonde Guardian, she tentatively reached out a hand and checked for a pulse. To her surprise, she found one; it was very weak, but it was there.

"Hang in there Corny; I'll get you some help babe." Irma whispered.

The Water Guardian stood shakily and stumbled over to Will. She had to force herself to look at the grotesque scene; her dear friend impaled halfway down a metal pike. The shaft was slick and red with her leader's blood; the hands that gripped it were so pale.

Irma swallowed hard and turned to look in the Keeper's face; she gasped and jumped back. Will's face was so severely burned Irma almost didn't recognize her. The red eyebrows were gone, the brown eyes were seared shut, the beautiful lips were nearly burned away.

Irma couldn't handle it and she fell to her knees. Her best friends had been thoroughly destroyed, completely manhandled, ravaged beyond comprehension. And here she was, alone and expected to do something.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this!" Irma raged at the sky. "I'm the freaking Water Guardian, not Dr. "He's-Dead-Jim" McCoy!"

_You could start by finding the Oracle._

_No, get Yan Lin; she'll know what to do._

_Run away before they think you did this._

Irma ran her hand through her hair, grabbing a handful in her fist.

_Try CPR…that always seems to work in the movies._

_No idiot, they're bleeding. Do you **wanna** kill them?_

_You need to get that chick off the pike first; I'm sure it itches a little._

_She'll bleed to death if you do that. Instead, why don't you-_

"Could you all just pour yourselves a nice big glass of SHUT THE HELL UP!" Irma screamed, pounding her fist into the ground as hard as she could. She was relieved to hear nothing.

She closed her eyes and pushed herself to her feet. She gazed miserably at Will and placed her hand over the girl's heart.

"What are you doing Irma?" she asked herself. "You can't summon the Heart of Candracar; what were you thinking?"

_That you love your friend and maybe if you-_

Irma popped herself on the head with a knuckle; her head fell silent. _Think Lair, think; how do you get the Heart to come out? _Then an idea struck her; and it was just crazy enough to work. It _had_ to; otherwise, the Guardians were doomed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halinor gasped as Tracker's hand closed around her neck. The monster lifted her off the ground and held her against the wall, his inhuman smile chilling her bones. She kicked her feet in desperation, but she could not break his hold. Finally with no other choice, she summoned a small fireball and blasted him full in the face.

Tracker screamed and stumbled back, clutching at his scorched eyes. Halinor landed gently on her feet, coughing and clutching her throat. She gazed at Tracker and watched him stagger blindly around the room, his hands swinging about in front of him. He accidentally hit a newly-righted Miranda, sending her flying against a wall. She seemed to take offense to that, and leaped on Tracker's neck, sinking her fangs into his cloak. Tracker screamed and struggled to locate his attacker.

Nearby, Frost the Hunter was coming around, and he didn't look happy. His eyes landed on Halinor and he advanced towards the former Guardian. Each threatening step seemed to empower him even more and Halinor gulped. She readied a fireball and prayed she wouldn't have to use it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luba awoke slowly, every bone in her body protesting. She took a quick inventory of her injuries and decided none of them were mortal. Groaning, she rolled herself to all-fours. The Caretaker squeezed her eyes shut and willed the room to stop spinning. When Luba re-opened her eyes, the first monster she saw was Sandpit.

Luba pushed herself to her feet and extended her deadly claws. Growling, she advanced on the walking desert menacingly. The evil creature raised his fist and didn't move. Luba launched herself towards her enemy and buried her claws in his arm. Disengaging her paw, she slashed at Sandpit again and again. Sand flew around the room and Luba smiled in morbid satisfaction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halinor screamed as Frost slashed her with his cleaver over and over. She knew if she didn't do something quick, she was going to die. She wriggled her foot in between herself and her attacker and pushed with all her might. Frost flew backwards and landed on his back. He lay stunned on the floor.

Halinor pulled herself painfully to her feet, holding her injured arm close to her body. She wasn't about to let the brute recover; she unleashed another fireball, hitting her adversary in the stomach. Frost howled and rolled, trying to put himself out.

Halinor collapsed on the ground; using her powers had drained her life-force. She needed to rest, but she wasn't sure she had time. She breathed deeply, trying to restore her energy as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, Frost had other ideas in mind. He stood shakily and turned his attention back to the former Guardian.

As he advanced, his menacing cleavers gleaming, Halinor closed her eyes. She couldn't conjure another fireball, she was too weak. She wasn't strong enough to fight Frost the Hunter; he was much too powerful. She waited for the end to come, and only hoped it would be swift.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yan Lin moved serenely towards the Assembly Chamber. She had just handed a bag of medical supplies to her granddaughter; she had a feeling Irma would soften and let Hay Lin help her. She was so proud of her granddaughter, having the courage to return to her best friend's side; even after said best friend had cut her with cruel remarks. She knew Irma loved Hay Lin as a sister; eventually the girl would remember that.

Hay Lin would take care of Irma now, so the elder Lin had set off to find the Oracle. She wanted to discuss the events of the last couple of days, see what she could do to help. Perhaps together they could find a way to put an end to Nerissa's evil.

The old woman began to hum peacefully as she floated down the halls of the beautiful fortress. Surrounded by such wonder, how could she possibly feel anything but content? Even in light of the current circumstances, Yan Lin couldn't help but smile.

As she neared the Assembly Chamber, she heard strange noises; _loud_ strange noises. She quickened her step and reached the huge double-doors. Throwing them open she walked into…_total chaos_.

Miranda was latched onto Tracker at his neck, the latter howling and trying desperately to dislodge the spider; Raythor lay motionless on the floor, his chest bleeding lightly; Frost was advancing on Sandpit, swinging his cleavers menacingly; Sandpit was sitting on the floor looking exhausted.

When the doors had opened, the combatants had all turned in her direction; each one now eyed her threateningly. Tracker had finally thrown Miranda to the floor and was now making his way towards the former Air Mistress. Miranda landed on her feet and leaped towards Yan Lin as well. Frost turned and charged recklessly at the new arrival. Sandpit remained on the floor.

Yan Lin's eyes grew wide as she backed towards the doors. "Ta ma de," she breathed as she raised her hands to defend herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, what a ride! Congrats to all of you who made it through. Here's a slice of Boston cream pie for you. If you leave a review, I'll make my famous brown sugar chili and serve you some. Extra cookies to the first reviewer who successfully translates Yan Lin's exclamation. Much credit goes to AzhureTigress for serving as my editor. She is also responsible for concocting the idea of the Battle Royal in the Assembly Chamber; I so could not have done this chappie without you Azhure; I cannot thank you enough my friend. Thanks to all you lovely readers; Cheers!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, sorry about the huge delay in getting this chapter out; I know y'all have come to expect me to update every day or at least every week. Sadly, updates are going to be taking a little longer than that; it's important to me to get this stuff right, after all. Now the acknowledgements:**

**Thanks to: Blaze for her comments on the review board and in the Whale Pit Forum; Visigoth for his usual insights and frequency in the Pit; Goofy Monkey for leaving the shortest review (winks); Stormrider for her compliments on my twisted skills; Prince Vince for his comments on the more humorous aspects; Irma 1 for being so overwhelmed; Pita Girl for jamming the server with an enormous review (loved it girl!); Krystal of Nol for her thanks; and Nisa for her use of the word 'doozy' and the uber-bitch line. Now let's everyone give a hearty Whale Pit welcome to Zestychicken2, Nemrut, and Guardian of the Water. Welcome to da Pit my friends! I hope you all will stay with us for the duration. Thanks for posting reviews and for reading.**

**Donut Club: Blaze for taking a shot at interpreting the voices in Irma's head; Visigoth for his insightful PM's; Irma 1 because she needs to be revived after falling out of her chair; Pita Girl for making her fingers bleed with all that typing; and AzhureTigress for being an all-around, cold-hearted, sourpuss bitch (winks). **

**A final note of thanks to my dear editor (you know who you are). You have been with me every step of the way; I couldn't have done ANY of this without you my friend. If you all love the chapter, blame my editor because she's the one that knows how to squeeze every ounce of perfection out of this warped mind. Praise and gratitude to you Sister.**

**Now, on with the chapter! Muwahaha!!! **

**Chapter 22**

Irma knew her only chance to help her friends lay with Will and the Heart of Candracar. As the Guardian of Water, Irma's powers were of limited use in a situation such as she now faced. But there was _one _thing her powers _could_ do; help restore the Keeper. Placing a trembling hand over Will's heart, Irma closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Gradually, her hand began to glow with a soft blue light that intensified as Irma concentrated. Soon the light encompassed the Guardian's entire arm and shoulder, reaching iridescent fingers towards her heart. Irma gasped as those fingers pierced deep into her chest and wrapped themselves around her ticker. A stranger sensation she had never experienced as she felt the fingers gather a portion of her life-energy. Her instincts screamed at her to disconnect from the power, but she stubbornly disobeyed as she opened herself more fully to the raw energy. She cried out as she felt her life-energy forcibly torn from her chest. Irma nearly collapsed from the draining effects, but she fought off the wave of dizziness to maintain contact with her severely injured friend.

Turquoise mixed with pink as raw elemental power drove into Will's chest, endowing the Keeper with the strength of the Water Guardian. Irma opened her eyes and watched for any sign of movement from her friend; but there was none. With a frustrated grunt, Irma willed more of her life-energy into the redhead's heart. The color began to return to Will's skin, and her breathing became stronger. Irma held the link as long as she was able, until a wave of dizziness felled her.

With a groan, Irma sank to the ground, her head spinning, her lungs barely taking oxygen. She closed her eyes tightly until the vertigo passed, then pushed herself to her feet. She stared at Will, hoping against hope that her friend would wake. A soft groan, a minor twitch, told Irma that she had roused. The Water Mistress started to grab her friend in a hug, but stopped short; she didn't want to cause more damage by being overzealous. Instead, she contented herself with gently grasping Will's shoulder.

"Will?" Irma said softly.

Will rolled her head painfully from side-to-side, completely unaware of Irma's presence. Weakly, her fingers grasped the shaft protruding from her stomach. Irma's heart nearly rent in two as she heard the barest sounds of whimpering from her friend. She placed her own hand over Will's and looked into the ravaged face.

"Will, it's Irma; can you hear me?"

Will turned her head towards the sound of Irma's voice, scorched eyes struggling to locate the sound. What little remained of her lips moved slightly, and Irma hurried to catch what they were trying to say. Bending her ear close to Will's mouth, Irma strained to hear; but caught only a pain-filled moan.

Will coughed violently, the constriction of her abdomen forcing some blood to spill over her stomach in spite of the plug. Struggling not to cry, Irma wrapped her arms around her friend to keep her from sliding further down the deadly pike. Will's breathing started to become uneven, and Irma knew she didn't have much time.

"Will, I know you're hurting, but we need you. The others, they're hurt real bad; I think Cornelia may be dying."

"H-hurts……c-can't…ughn."

Irma flinched at the sound of her friend's voice; it was as if she had swallowed a handful of nails and broken glass. At that moment, Will stopped moving.

"Will? Will!" Irma called frantically; but the redhead had lapsed back into unconsciousness.

"Oh no you don't Wilma Vandom; I'm not letting go of you so easily," Irma growled. Once again she extended her hand and placed it over Will's heart. Once again she willed her own life-energy to mix with the Keeper's. Gritting her teeth against the strain, Irma poured sustaining energy into her friend.

With a sudden gasp, Will was slapped back to consciousness. She coughed again and felt as if her insides had exploded. She wrapped trembling hands around her stomach and felt the cold steel of the protruding shaft. She walked her fingers up the pole, a measure of comprehension dawning in her hazy mind. Her breathing became more rapid as panic took over. An ear-piercing scream tore from her lungs, her legs kicking feebly as she struggled futilely to remove the spear.

Irma squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from the deafening shriek, her teeth clenching involuntarily. It took all her strength to maintain physical contact with Will.

"Will, stop moving," Irma said through her clenched teeth. "You'll just make it worse."

"Get it out, get it out, get it out…" Will whispered, weakly pulling on the rod.

"I can't Will, you'll bleed to death if I remove the spear; it's all that's keeping you alive right now." Irma struggled to maintain a steady voice even as she recognized the irony of what she had just said. She could feel herself getting weaker as she continued to pour her own energy into her gravely injured friend; but she had to keep Will conscious long enough to make her understand the situation.

Unable to scream anymore, Will began to moan in pain. Shivering violently, she clung to the bitter steel jutting from her midriff. Her breathing came in ragged, painful gasps.

"B-burns…c-can't…see...t-too…m-much..."

Irma wanted nothing more than to comfort the frightened girl, but she knew she couldn't last much longer; the strain was becoming nearly unbearable. As much as Irma hated to do it, it was time to talk business.

"Will, you have to get everybody out of here. Call the Heart; transport to your Chambers. Don't worry about me, I can still walk."

"T-the…H-Heart." Will echoed, her brain struggling through the fog of shock and agony. She tried desperately to comprehend.

"Place your hands over your heart and call the Heart of Candracar," Irma instructed through clenched teeth. She was starting to tremble from the strain. She cried out suddenly as she felt a tearing sensation in her chest and her hand was ripped from her friend's body against its owner's will. Irma collapsed on the grass, coughing painfully and holding her chest.

Though Will didn't understand, she placed her cold hands over her heart. By some instinct, she summoned the powerful Candracarian jewel. Pouring the last bit of energy Irma had sacrificed into her efforts, Will summoned her powers. As blackness began to close over her, the young woman commanded the Heart to teleport the four injured Guardians to their respective Chambers. With a blinding flash of pink light, the Heart obeyed its mistress.

As the beautiful light receded, Irma twisted her head around. There was no sign of her friends. A false wind gently blew red-stained blades of grass. A false sun shone on the gleaming bars of the cage. A false peace settled over the empty aviary.

Irma sighed and forced her aching bones to stand up. She winced sharply and her hand flew to her chest; she felt as if her bosom had been ripped open and her heart torn out. Irma hadn't expected anything like this from a simple energy transfer; she knew she would feel tired and drained, but physically hurt? Nevertheless, her friends had a chance at recovery now; that was all that mattered.

Breathing carefully, she stared at the now-unoccupied pike, almost hypnotized by the surreal events it represented. She reached out and touched the cold steel, it's strange glint holding her mesmerized. Her head cocked and her eyes narrowed as her fingers dabbed in the blood on the spear. She shuddered violently and pulled her hand back.

She stared at her bloodied fingers, rubbing them together against her thumb. Gradually her face morphed from entrancement to anger. Her fingers clenched into a fist of their own volition, and a low growl started to build in the back of Irma's throat. With a sudden cry of rage, she swung the rod still frozen to her hand and struck the bloodied pike. The clang of steel on steel was deafening, but Irma ignored it. The rod detached from her skin and fell to the crimson-stained earth. She scooped it up and continued to beat the rod against the pike, her rage-filled cries growing more and more frenzied.

When she became too exhausted to continue, she sank to her knees in the crimson grass, tears of frustration and fatigue rolling down her face. Raising her fists to the sky, she bellowed a primal scream; then she rolled onto her side and wrapped trembling arms around her body.

She wanted to hide from the carnage that had become her life; shut herself off from a world that would never know of the Guardians' myriad sacrifices. A teenager should never have to deal with evil on this kind of scale; a teenager should never have to witness her best friends decimated and dying before her; a teenager should never have to bear the responsibility of sacrificing her life and her sanity for the sake of a world that would never know the difference.

A fresh wave of fury overtook her and something inside the girl snapped. Irma forced her exhausted body to stand up. Regarding the rod in her hand, she strode to the side of the cage. With all her adrenaline and anger-fueled strength, she beat the rod against the steel of the cage. Many of the cage bars shattered under her fury, their razor pieces flying around the aviary. The enraged Guardian continued to hammer the cage with the steel club until it bent and became unusable. Throwing it away, Irma grabbed a new steel club from the ground and continued to batter the walls.

Soon the aviary was littered with shattered steel and broken bars; still the girl did not cease her attack. For several minutes, she hammered, and pounded, and bashed, and flogged until her hands blistered and bled. Her anger still not assuaged, she flew into the air and gathered all her enormous powers. She shot destructive jets of water at the sides of the cage. The bars exploded, splintered, and fractured; the pieces were dashed violently all around.

Raising her fist to the illusory sun, the wrathful Guardian opened her hand and saturated the sky with water vapor. The resulting clouds soon became heavy and black; Irma pulled them around the ball of light. Closing her fist, she commanded the clouds to cloak the sun in darkness. She closed her eyes and gathered all her enormous powers. Fairly pulsing with magical energy, Irma screamed and directed the savage force at the shrouded sun. Catastrophic jets of water slammed into the ebony clouds, tearing them asunder and ripping the moisture from their fluffy folds. The sun exploded into thousands of golden fragments that disintegrated before they reached the ground.

Turning her explosive ire against the garden, she flooded the beautiful flowers and drowned the colorful foliage. Her indignation turned life-giving soil into destructive mud that engulfed and suffocated the plants it once nurtured. It flowed over the cool grass and the elegant shrubbery, murdering all in its path.

Irma could have caused much more destruction, but her overtaxed body finally reasserted control over her hysterical mind. She dropped to the ground, landing clumsily on one knee. Breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and tried to force her mind to be calm. Her chest was pounding, and her bones ached terribly, but she could feel her mind quieting. Forcing her eyes open, Irma gazed around at the carnage. She gasped at the level of chaos around her; it frightened her to think that she was capable of so much mayhem.

But she could deal with that later; right now she had to report what had happened to the Council. She shuddered as her eyes roved once more around the garden that had nearly become a tomb. Then, setting her jaw, she pushed herself to her feet and limped away. The aviary was left quiet at last; a façade that belied the destruction it had recently endured. And in the middle of it all, a long spear gleamed crimson with the steadily dripping blood of a Guardian.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yan Lin backed towards the doors of the Assembly Chamber, her hands raised defensively. Tracker, Miranda, and Frost continued their charge, each one desperate to rip the old woman apart.

The doors flew open as she was tackled by the three bloodthirsty beasts. A chaotic tangle of four bodies tumbled through the doorway and crashed to the floor.

The former Air Guardian struggled to rise, but she found herself hopelessly pinned by…Luba? She closed her eyes and shook her head; but the identity of her attacker did not change. She really _was_ pinned by a member of the Council; but where had she come from? Was it not the Knights of Vengeance that had attacked her? Her mind flicked through the last few moments and finally settled upon an answer: there had to be some sort of magic involved; a glamour most likely. While this was important information, oxygen deprivation was the most pressing issue at the moment.

"Luba," the old woman croaked, "former Air Guardian not feeling so full of air right now. Wanna move yourself off of my diaphragm?"

The Caretaker blinked in confusion; had she not just attacked Nerissa? And yet here was the Honorable Yan Lin instead.

"Luba," Yan Lin gasped.

Luba shook herself and immediately set about the task of unburying the slowly suffocating woman. Althor was lying across Luba's back, tangled up in Tibor's legs. Luba used her elbow to unceremoniously dump Althor to the floor; then she rolled slowly off of Yan Lin and remained kneeling beside the old woman.

"My deepest apologies, Honorable One," Luba coughed, bowing her head respectfully despite her pain. Breathing carefully, she wrapped her arm around her injured ribs. "I was momentarily disoriented."

"And I was momentarily a pancake," Yan Lin replied, sitting up. "You are injured."

Luba wanted to protest that she was fine, but her injuries imprisoned the words before they could reach her lips. She settled for a quiet, unconvincing growl instead.

Yan Lin rose to her knees and extended her hand to inspect the Caretaker's wounds. Luba growled again, and grabbed the woman's wrist in her shaking paw. She turned her eyes towards Althor and Tibor and nodded slightly.

The dwarf-man was sitting up and rubbing his neck. He seemed alright except for a large bruise discoloring his cheek. Tibor's right hand was clutching his chest, the blood seeping through his fingers. His left hand pressed against his bleeding right shoulder. His eyebrows and mustache were singed, and there was some redness around his eyes.

Yan Lin gasped at the amount of blood that stained Tibor's robes; the bodyguard was lying on the floor and wheezing slightly. Althor had moved to assist him, and even now was pressing his own hands against the big man's chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Yan Lin looked back to Luba to assess her injuries. The cat's neck was bleeding profusely, but she was ignoring it. Instead she had wrapped one arm around her stomach and the other was still holding the old woman's wrist. Yan Lin gently pulled on the arm blocking the Caretaker's stomach from view. Normally this would have been a very dangerous maneuver, but now Luba was too hurt to resist. The fur covering the feline's stomach had been singed away, revealing red, charred skin beneath. Yan Lin gently pressed on the burned skin, eliciting a howl of pain from the Caretaker.

"I am sorry Luba; I shall be more gentle." The cat-woman coughed again, but said nothing. She pressed a paw to her bleeding neck while Yan Lin continued to press gently on Luba's torso, taking careful note of the proud warrior's reactions.

"We did this; all of this," Althor said quietly, still trying to control Tibor's bleeding. "How could we not have seen?"

"We were all deceived my friend," Tibor choked weakly. "You cannot blame yourself."

Althor only grunted and began cutting long strips of cloth from Tibor's robes. Quickly he tied the makeshift bandage around his friend's injured chest. Althor gazed at Tibor's bleeding shoulder, self-resentment growing in his mind. He twisted his gaze around to Luba, bleeding heavily from her neck. He stood and stared back into the Chamber. Raythor still lay on the floor, his chest bloody but no longer bleeding. Sandpit remained near the opposite wall, holding his left arm against his body; he appeared exhausted.

Althor slowly raised the knife he was holding to his gaze; the silver blade was stained crimson. He looked to Luba's damaged neck, then to Tibor's wounded shoulder. Looking back at the knife in his hand, a sudden wave of revulsion washed over him. He dropped the knife as if he had experienced an electric shock. Breathing heavily, his hand flew to his chest and he staggered to the wall. As his shoulder made contact with the silvery structure, Althor lost his strength and slid down the wall.

Tibor witnessed the bizarre scene with pain-filled eyes; he had never before seen Althor act like this. Concerned that his friend may be gravely injured, the big man crawled painfully to Althor's side.

"Friend Althor," he coughed, "what is wrong?"

Althor continued to stare at the floor, his breathing erratic. Yan Lin rose and moved quickly to the hyperventilating dwarf. She knelt in front of Althor and placed a wrinkled hand on the dwarf's clammy head.

"I believe Althor is experiencing mild symptoms of shock."

"But he seemed fine a moment ago, Honorable Yan Lin," Tibor protested weakly.

Yan Lin looked thoughtful. "Did you see how he dropped his knife so suddenly? And the expression of revulsion on his face? I believe it may have just hit him; that he stabbed his friends."

"But he was not to blame; none of us are." Tibor coughed.

"It does not mean," Luba responded slowly, "he does not feel remorse, old friend."

Yan Lin laid Althor gently on the floor and attempted to prop his feet on the wall. Seeing her difficulties, Luba rose painfully and moved to sit next to Althor. She took the dwarf-man's feet and rested them in her lap. Yan Lin smiled at the gesture and turned to attend to Tibor.

As she pressed her hands against his chest, her thoughts drifted to Halinor. Had she been in the Assembly Chamber when all hell had broken loose? She turned her head to look into the Chamber. She could see Raythor and Sandpit still in the room. Yan Lin deduced one of them was most likely the Oracle and the other must be…

"…Halinor…Oracle…" Tibor whispered, struggling to remain conscious.

"Shhh, my friend, do not tax yourself," Yan Lin answered softly.

"Oracle…where…is…" Tibor never finished his question as he descended into blackness. Yan Lin's eyes widened and she hastened to check for a pulse. She breathed a small sigh of relief when she found a thready beat.

The old Guardian knew she needed more hands if she had any chance of saving Tibor's life. She turned to glance at Luba; the Caretaker was sitting with her back to the wall, Althor's legs resting slightly elevated in her lap. The cat was breathing shallowly and her eyes were closed. Her neck wound appeared to be bleeding more heavily than before, and Yan Lin thought she wouldn't remain conscious for much longer. Althor, of course, was still suffering from shock and was not in any position to render assistance.

Looking back at the dying Tibor, Yan Lin made a decision. She rose quickly to her feet and walked purposefully towards the Assembly Chamber. She made her way first to Sandpit, as he appeared spent, but at least conscious.

As she neared the Sand-man, his head rose to meet the old woman's eyes.

"Slay me now witch; for you shall not receive the pleasure of my begging!"

"Halinor, are you alright? It's me, Yan Lin; I'm here to help you."

The sandpile laughed mirthlessly, "I will not adhere to your lies, _old friend_. I am prepared to follow dear Cassidy, if I must."

"Always the soap opera with you Hali; I'm not here to harm you dear friend."

"Hali? No one calls me Hali, except for…" The haggard woman's eyes lit up with hope. "Linny? Is it really you? It must be, for Nerissa would have killed me by now."

"Very astute of you Hali; yes, it's really me. Can you stand?"

"I think so." Yan Lin helped the sandy Halinor stand up. She let the exhausted pile of sand lean on her for support as they made their way out of the chamber.

The moment they exited the room, Sandpit vanished and in his place stood a weary Halinor. Yan Lin lowered her friend to the floor beside Tibor and began to inspect her badly bleeding arm. Halinor was already wrapping her robes around the injury.

"I'm okay Linny; please, see to the Oracle. He's still inside the Assembly Chamber."

"Hali, I'm sorry, but I need your help. Tibor is bleeding badly."

"Say no more Linny," Halinor answered, sliding closer to the bodyguard and pressing her hands to his chest. "Go, get the Oracle; I shall stay with Tibor."

Yan Lin nodded, giving her friend's shoulder a grateful squeeze. She stood then and re-entered the Chamber. Making her way to the unconscious Raythor, she tried to lift him. Finding him too heavy, and with little other choice, she placed her hands under his armpits and dragged him through the doorway.

Again, the glamour was broken, and the Oracle appeared in Raythor's stead. Yan Lin deposited him near Tibor. The Oracle seemed to be sleeping, his expression one of quiet serenity; only his crimson robes belied the façade.

Yan Lin tore open the front of the Oracle's robes, searching for an injury. She was baffled when she found no evidence of a wound, save for the red stains on his chest.

Suddenly, Tibor gasped violently. His body arched briefly, then fell back to the floor. Yan Lin rushed to his side and found he was no longer breathing. Her eyes met Halinor's and both women knew they were thinking the same thing. They couldn't help feeling they were fighting a losing battle for Tibor's life; they could almost see it slipping away in the lifeblood that seeped through Halinor's inadequate fingers.

Suddenly, Yan Lin jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. With a small shriek, she twisted around to see who it was. The Oracle stood looking down on the former Guardian.

"Honorable Yan Lin, Noble Halinor," he said with a small bow of his bald head.

"Oracle," Halinor squeaked, hardly daring to believe her eyes.

The Oracle nodded and smiled at his friend. Then, kneeling at Tibor's side, he placed his hand over the latter's wounded chest. White light enveloped the Oracle's hand and soon Tibor's injury was healed. The bodyguard awoke seconds later and blinked into the beaming face of his oldest friend.

"Oracle," he whispered, "you are well."

"Yes my friend, I am well. Rest now while I attend to our friends."

The Oracle rose and moved to Halinor. As he extended his glowing-white palm, Halinor pulled away.

"No Oracle; please see to Luba first. She is injured more seriously than I."

The Oracle glanced over his shoulder to see that the Caretaker had finally given in to the blackness of unconsciousness. He turned immediately and extended his healing hands to the feline creature. Seconds later, Luba was healed and the Oracle turned his attentions to Althor. Luba awoke as Althor was coming around, his feet still propped in her lap. The dwarf-man gazed at the suggestive position then tumbled backwards with a terrified yelp. Luba merely sniffed nonchalantly and rose to her feet. Yan Lin hid a fond smile behind her hand; seeing her two friends pretend to despise one another's company, she was reminded momentarily of Irma and Cornelia. For all their fights and disagreements, she knew how much those girls cared for each other; as she knew Luba and Althor cared for each other as well.

The Oracle finished healing Halinor and pulled her gently to her feet. Looking around at his friends, he addressed the group. "My friends, we have been deceived, as I trust you all know; we are fortunate to still draw breath. That Nerissa has done this, there can be no doubt. I fear this shall be the first of many attacks on the Council of Candracar."

"We must be better prepared in the future," Tibor said gruffly.

"Agreed, but what if the Council was not Nerissa's actual target?" Halinor said.

All eyes turned to the former Guardian. "Please explain, Noble Halinor," the Oracle requested.

"When the attack started, I saw everyone as an enemy; and yet they were attacking each other. I tried to observe; but Nerissa must have noticed because she attacked me almost immediately. But instead of finishing me, she left the Assembly Chamber. Why else would she depart on the very threshold of victory?"

"The Guardians," Yan Lin whispered, a faraway look in her almond eyes. "She needed to distract us so we would be unable to go to the Guardians' aid."

Althor and Luba exchanged dark looks. "Even at full strength, the Guardians would have a difficult time against Nerissa," the small man said.

"And with one of their number somewhat incapacitated…" Luba trailed off.

"Caretaker," the Oracle commanded, "please locate the Guardians. We must know if they are alright."

Luba nodded and had just moved around the Oracle when Irma staggered into view. Though still a great distance from the Assembly Chamber, Luba could see the Guardian was not walking normally. Alarmed, the cat rushed down the hall, arriving in time to catch the exhausted young woman.

Irma pitched forward into Luba's arms, injured and spent. She allowed the Caretaker to scoop her into her hairy arms and carry her to the Oracle. Yan Lin gasped in concern when Luba arrived back at the Assembly Chamber bearing the haggard-looking Guardian.

The Oracle extended a glowing hand and quickly revived the young girl. Irma groaned as consciousness returned to her battered body. Luba did not release her, and Irma did not protest.

"Water Guardian, you are injured; what has happened?" the Oracle asked, concern clearly evident in his voice.

Irma closed her eyes, not wanting to recall the horror of their battle; but the Oracle needed to know what had happened. Keeping her eyes squeezed tightly shut, Irma took a deep breath.

"Will, Corny, and Taranee were ambushed by Nerissa in the aviary. They…they…" Irma choked and was unable to continue.

Yan Lin placed a soothing hand on Irma's arm. "It's alright Irma; just take your time and tell us what happened."

Before she knew it, Irma had wrapped her arms around Luba's neck and buried her face into her soft, furry shoulder. The cat's eyes widened in panic and she nearly dropped the injured girl. She looked desperately at Halinor who was futilely trying to stifle a laugh. Even Althor and Tibor looked amused. The Oracle's ever-present expression of serenity had not changed, and Yan Lin was patting the young Guardian's side. Luba was stuck; she would not be able to hand-off the unstable girl to anyone else. Her expression changed from one of panic to one of quiet resignation. She sighed deeply.

Irma must have noticed something was strange, because she released Luba's neck after only a few seconds. Looking slightly flushed, but feeling somewhat stronger, the Guardian twisted her head back around to address the Council. "They're hurt; they're hurt real bad your Eminence."

"Just tell us what happened," Yan Lin repeated, a little louder than she meant to. Her burgeoning concern for her granddaughter had made her impatient.

Irma nodded and continued. "I arrived late to the party, so I didn't see much of what happened. When I got there, Will, Corny, and Taranee were already incapacitated. That witch was working on Hay Lin by that time." Irma's voice softened to barely a whisper. "I managed to drive her off, but the damage had already been done."

"The damage?" Althor prompted, when Irma's pause became too long.

Irma closed her eyes again and prepared herself to revisit the horror and trauma of the scene. "Taranee…I don't actually _know_ what happened to Taranee. Her eyes were unfocused, kind of rolling in her head. Her skin was like ice and it looked sort of, I don't know, bleached, or something. She was probably the last of the original three to go down because she called me before…_whatever_ happened. Cornelia's ribs have been completely pulverized; I wasn't able to feel _anything_. She was already unconscious when I got there; she was barely alive. Hay Lin," Irma paused at this point and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What is wrong with my little Hay Lin?" Yan Lin breathed, her eyes wide with fear.

Irma fixed her gaze on the old woman. "Hay Lin took some lightning bolts; I'm familiar with the sound of lightning hitting skin, so I'm positive she took some bolts. I think Nerissa may also have tried to crush her heart, but I'm not positive. It just looked kind of familiar. She was awake when Nerissa took off, but she lost consciousness soon after. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner Mrs. Lin."

Yan Lin wiped the tears threatening to break their barriers with her hand and nodded firmly. "You did just fine Irma; do not apologize."

"What of the Guardian Leader?" The Oracle asked. "Is she injured?"

Irma swallowed another lump and nodded. "Nerissa impaled her on some sort of spear through her stomach. She was just hanging there, unconscious. I transferred my life-energy to her and managed to keep her conscious long enough for her to teleport everyone to their Elemental Chambers." Irma closed her eyes then and shook her head. "There was blood everywhere; so much blood…"

The Oracle nodded and Luba turned to go. "You are injured Guardian," she growled. "You require rejuvenation. I will take you to your Chamber for respite."

"No, I need to go to my friends. I need to know they're alright. Please Luba; please." Irma begged.

Luba looked into Irma's pleading eyes and finally nodded. "Are you well enough to walk Guardian?"

"Yes, I think so; whatever the Oracle did helped."

Luba placed the Guardian on her feet and helped steady her. Irma swayed for a moment then righted herself. She took an experimental step, then another. Satisfied, she quickened her pace, Luba right beside her.

"Thank you Luba," Irma said suddenly.

The Caretaker looked questioningly at the Guardian.

"For coming to get me; I don't think I could have walked another step."

"Not surprising Guardian," Luba answered. "Transferring your life-energy to another is very taxing; if not done carefully it can kill you."

Irma glanced at the cat but said nothing. She yearned to talk to Mrs. Lin; she needed a friendly voice and a sympathetic ear. Yet she also knew Mrs. Lin would be concerned about more important things right now; namely her granddaughter.

"You have questions," Luba stated. "Ask them Guardian."

Irma jumped; in her silent musings, she had forgotten Luba was with her. "I just; it's," Irma sighed in frustration. "It's not supposed to be this way. The Good Guys always win, yet lately we've been kicked around so bad I'm starting to wonder."

"Life is not one of your television programs, Guardian; bad things happen to good people. Sometimes evil triumphs, and good falls."

"I know; we just seem so powerless against Nerissa. To say she wiped the floor with us is an understatement."

"Nerissa is powerful; as a former Guardian Keeper, she has retained many of the Keeper's powers. She is a formidable foe, but she can be defeated. You must find a way Guardian; you must find a way."

"Well _that's_ the most helpful bit of advice that's ever fallen out of your face. "We must find a way?" Great; why don't you just tell me the odds in Vegas and we can go from there!"

"Although I fail to understand your reference to "Vegas," I will tell you this: the Guardians have always been strongest when they work as a cohesive unit; each member in harmony with the others. You have yet to battle Nerissa in the waking world as a complete, functioning unit. Do not abandon hope Guardian; you may yet defeat her."

Irma was about to reply, but Luba cut her off. "We have arrived at the Keeper's Elemental Chamber. She will be inside resting and hopefully regenerating."

Irma looked up, only just now noticing her surroundings. A window of clear glass ran the length of the wall, just like her own Chamber. Instead of the soft blues that dominated her window, however, vibrant hues of pink and blue met her view. An occasional crack of lightning flashed across the sky; Irma stepped back instinctively. Her back contacted fur and she felt a clawed paw on her shoulder.

"Do not fear Guardian; the Keeper's Guards will not harm you."

"Guards?"

"The lightning; it protects the Keeper while she sleeps. You are a Guardian, and thus not an enemy. The lightning will not harm you."

Irma nodded and forced herself to watch the lightning play about the Chamber. The numerous tendrils seemed to dance and chase one another; as if they were old friends enjoying one another's company. Irma would've counted herself fascinated if the living electricity didn't make her so nervous. She placed her hand against her chest; she could still feel the effects of Nerissa's latest lightning attacks.

"I will wait here to escort you to the next Chamber when you have finished." Luba's voice cut into Irma's thoughts, causing the Guardian to jump again.

"You really don't need to do that Luba," Irma answered, willing her heart to stop pounding. "If you can just tell me where they are, I'll be fine on my own."

The Caretaker clearly disliked this idea, but she doubted very much she could change this particular Guardian's mind. "The Chambers run parallel to each other, with the Keeper's Chamber in the middle. The Chambers of Fire and Earth are located down the next two corridors to your left. The Chambers of Water and Air are located similarly to your right."

"Thank you Luba…for everything," Irma whispered, her eyes staring at the floor.

Luba grunted. "You should rest soon Guardian; you need to recuperate. You wear enough blood to fill your own Chamber twice over."

"It's not mine; well not _all_ mine anyway." Irma answered sheepishly.

Luba's only response was a low growl; then the Caretaker turned and walked away.

Irma watched her disappear around the corner before turning her attention back to the lightshow before her. She couldn't avoid it forever, and she had to know Will was okay. Setting her jaw, she turned to face the entryway to Will's Chamber. Two gigantic doors of the most radiant gold blocked Irma's passage. They gleamed brighter than the stars in a clear night-sky. At the center of each door was carved a representation of the Heart of Candracar; the rose-colored luster presented a sharp, yet beautiful, contrast to the gold. Irma placed her hand against the door and felt a rush of power travel up her arm. She gasped and closed her eyes; she couldn't believe how wonderful the sensation felt. Her entire body felt more alive than it had ever felt before, and Irma had a hard time parting with the addictive feeling. Nevertheless, she pushed against the doors, relieved as they softly retreated at her touch.

Irma stepped into the Chamber, barely noticing when the doors hushed closed behind her. Irma thought the Chamber was incredible from the outside, but nothing prepared her for the breathtaking beauty inside the doors.

Vivid hues of pinks, purples, and blues lit up the sky like the aurora borealis. The colors blended together so perfectly; as if a master painter had mixed them himself. The sky shimmered and glistened, giving Irma the sense that it was actually breathing. The young Guardian stood paralyzed by the wonder of it all; the indescribable beauty nearly bringing her to tears. _Xanadu's got nothing on this place_, she thought.

Lightning danced through the sky, the numerous tendrils electrifying the air. Irma was pulled from her reverie as she shuddered involuntarily; no matter what Luba had said, Irma just couldn't bring herself to be comfortable around lightning.

She began to survey the rest of the Chamber and finally spied Will at the center of the room. She was enclosed in a transparent sphere of pale fuchsia; the Heart of Candracar floated serenely above her chest. Will appeared to be sleeping peacefully, though the angry gash in her stomach belied the apparent placidity. Nevertheless, she seemed to be breathing normally, and that had to count for something.

Irma had purposely avoided looking into her friend's desecrated face; she never wanted to see something so hideous again. The young Guardian kicked herself for being so childish; Will needed her support, not her revulsion. Steeling her nerves, Irma forced her head to turn. She inhaled sharply and turned away, collapsing to her knees. Tears welled in her eyes as she fought not to vomit. Several deep breaths later, Irma felt a little better. Again she forced herself to look into the savaged visage, once so beautiful, now ruined and grotesque.

Will's face seemed as red as her hair, the angry cutaneous burns clashing vividly with the fuchsia of her protective globe. Her eyes remained closed and scalded, and Irma could not distinguish any eyebrows. Her nose appeared intact, though badly burned. Much of her upper lip had been seared away, revealing blackened tissue underneath.

Irma placed her fingers against the sphere and sadly leaned her forehead against the soft globe. It all seemed so surreal, seeing one of her closest friends fighting for her life like this. She wanted desperately for Will to wake up and tell her everything was going to be okay; that this was all just some sort of sick nightmare perpetrated by Nerissa to frighten them. But Will didn't wake, and Irma knew this was all too real.

With a growl, Irma pounded her fist against the sphere. She was powerless to help her friends and an overwhelming feeling of uselessness began to creep into her mind. She knew she had done the best thing for them by getting Will to transport them all to their Chambers. She knew it was because of her energy transfer that Will had been able to do that. Unfortunately, this knowledge did nothing to alleviate her feelings of helplessness.

Somehow Irma felt responsible for what had happened to her friends; she wasn't sure how she could be, but something in the back of her mind seemed to whisper that very thing. Even though she knew she could hardly trust her own mind anymore, Irma couldn't help feeling that maybe it was right. This thought made her angry with herself and she pounded her other fist against the sphere in frustration. This was no time for self-pity; her friends could be dying. She had to do something; but what?

Then Irma remembered hearing stories of people who talked to their loved-ones while they were in a coma; they believed that they could hear their words. Irma didn't know if that was true, she herself had never talked to an unconscious person; and while Will wasn't exactly in a coma, she certainly was in a state of deep sleep. Irma decided to throw caution to the wind and give it a try; she didn't know if it would help Will, but it might help Irma.

Taking a deep breath, Irma began to speak softly. "Will? I don't know if you can hear me, but…" Irma stopped; she had no idea what to say. It was hard enough having to hold up an entire conversation while on a date, but holding it up with an unconscious person? Irma felt a little weird talking to someone who couldn't respond, but she felt the need to try.

"I don't know if you can hear me, and maybe it doesn't even matter if you can, but I want you to know that you're not alone. You did real good, you got the others out; they're…they're gonna be okay." Irma wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Will or herself.

"Listen Will, I don't know what to say; I don't know what I _could_ say to make everything better. All I know is I feel really inadequate right now; I'm the only one still standing and if Nerissa chooses to attack now…" Irma shuddered at the thought.

Placing her back against the sphere, Irma sat down. "The thing is, Will…I'm scared, _really, really_ scared. Nerissa just kicked our asses, my best friends are hurt real bad, and I think I'm losing my mind. I don't know what to do; I've never been in this kind of a situation before. You always make it look so easy; you just give the orders and we follow them. I could really use some of that Leader Mojo right now."

Irma laughed bitterly. "Who am I kidding? I'm no leader; I can barely hold _myself _together." Her voice turned soft. "I don't know how you do it Red, but I think we're all pretty lucky the Heart chose you."

She turned her face to look at her friend; Will showed no signs of having heard anything Irma had said. The young woman sighed and stood up. "I have to go check on the others now Will; you really _did_ do a great job."

She patted the sphere in which her friend slumbered, and addressed the Heart. "Take care of her will ya? We need her."

The Heart emitted great rays of rosy light that encircled the melancholy Guardian briefly, caressing her cheek in a comforting fashion. Irma grinned slightly and made her way back towards the golden doors. As she pushed them gently open, she turned and looked back once more at her dormant friend. The Heart had enveloped Will in that comforting light, like a protective blanket. Irma nodded once and exited the Keeper's Chamber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma walked slowly towards Cornelia's Chamber of Earth, afraid of what she may find inside. She was no doctor, but she knew enough to know that her blonde friend had been the most severely injured. Even though Will had been impaled through the stomach, Irma had been able to talk with her a little; nevermind that the redhead hadn't exactly kept up her end of the conversation. Somehow, hearing her friend's voice, pained and hysterical though it had been, had given the frightened Guardian a modicum of comfort; she believed Will was going to be okay.

Cornelia, on the other hand, was a different story. Irma tried to reconcile the disturbing images in her mind with what would be most logical. She knew that Cornelia's ribs couldn't simply be _gone_; they had to have just shattered so completely that Irma hadn't been able to feel them when she had touched her friend. Also, she hadn't checked Corny's entire torso, so who was to say it wasn't just that _one spot_ that had been affected? The Water girl sighed, knowing in her heart that that wasn't the case. Cornelia was almost as ornery as Irma herself; it would have taken a lot more than a few broken ribs to put her down for the count. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what could possibly have pulverized her friend's bones so completely.

Her mind's eye seemed to drift back of its own accord, revealing the grotesque scene of carnage. Irma cringed as she saw unforgiving steel wrap around Cornelia's body and squeeze her ribs until they shattered. She clenched her teeth as she heard her friend's terrified scream of anguish. As she watched blood seep from her friend's mouth, Irma cried out and forced her eyes open. Breathing hard, she felt suddenly faint and pressed her hand to the wall to steady herself. What had just happened? Had she just witnessed Nerissa's assault against Cornelia? And since when could she do _that?_

Irma shuddered at the distressing imagery and fought to suppress the disturbing episode. Taking some deep gulps of air, she forced her limbs to stop trembling. She looked around to get her bearings and noticed she was standing in the Earth Corridor.

Like the other Chambers, an entire wall was a mirror of transparent glass. Irma pressed her face to the crystalline barrier and strained to catch a glimpse of Cornelia. Instead her view was impeded by the most vivid rainbow she had ever seen; the colors impossibly lustrous. It sparkled so brightly that the girl had to shield her eyes before they adjusted to the intense luminescence. Irma's mouth dropped open in awe; she had never seen anything so beautiful. Hypnotized by the glorious hues before her, Irma nearly forgot why she had come here in the first place. Shaking her head, the enamored Guardian forced her feet to carry her to the doors of the Chamber.

The entranceway was made up of two perfect agates of blending hues of blues and greens. They felt uncannily smooth underneath Irma's fingers as she pushed them open. The flawless stones retreated at her softest touch, and Irma entered…Paradise.

The softest blanket of viridian grass cradled Irma's feet as she entered the Earth Chamber. Roses of all varieties grew wild in a meadow of lavender. The scent of flora was overwhelming, yet pleasant. Trees of all sizes surrounded the Chamber, keeping watch over their mistress. Huge oaks, powerful cedars, gigantic redwoods, gossamer willows, and countless others stood watch around the Chamber.

Irma looked up, seeking the rainbow that had first drawn her attention outside the Chamber's window. The beautiful conglomerate of colors flashed across the sky, finally dipping into a small grove of honeysuckle at the far end of the Chamber. As Irma looked closer at the rainbow, she realized it was composed of actual gemstones: rubies, topazes, tourmalines, emeralds, amethysts, citrines, sapphires.

The sound of running water drew her attention to the far end of the Chamber. A waterfall, surrounded by a small mountain of grey stones, descended from a beautiful spring. The singing water plunged serenely into a large pond of crystal-blue water. As Irma approached the pond, she saw it protected a natural grotto of rough-hewn stone. In the center of the recess, on a bed of flocculent moss and surrounded by marigolds and Echinacea, lay an unconscious Cornelia.

Irma waded into the pond and knelt beside her friend. Much of her skin was pale as new snow, and felt just as cold to Irma's hesitant touch. She could feel the faint beat of a pulse, though it seemed erratic and feeble. Cornelia's breathing was so shallow Irma had to watch her friend's chest for several seconds before she could detect the telltale rise and fall. The injured Guardian's exposed midriff had turned an alarming midnight blue-black, and Irma had to fight a wave of nausea.

Almost against her will, Irma reached out a trembling hand and laid it against Cornelia's side. Just as before, she felt nothing substantial beneath her hand. Resisting the urge to pull away, Irma ran her hand all along Cornelia's sides, pressing gently every now and then. She almost cried with relief when her fingers touched bone; cracked, broken, shattered bone, but bone nonetheless. She knew there was no way Corny's ribs could have been _gone_, but that hadn't stopped the Water Guardian from worrying that she might have been wrong.

Irma ceased her examination of her friend's ribs and looked back into her pale face. The normally calm, no-nonsense expression had been replaced with a grimace of pain. Her strong jaw was clenched tightly, her teeth smashed painfully together. Irma reached up and tried to relax that jaw; it took some doing but she finally managed to separate her friend's lower teeth from her upper teeth. Reaching up, Irma pushed the hair out of Cornelia's eyes. She smiled at her friend sadly.

"Somehow, I don't think you signed up for this Corny; come to think of it, I don't think _any_ of us signed up for this."

She wasn't really expecting a response, but Irma couldn't help waiting for one anyway. When none was forthcoming, Irma sighed again and stood up. She leaned her back against the rough stones and folded her arms. Closing her eyes, she let the sound of the waterfall soothe her steadily fraying nerves. She was struggling to hold it together, but she couldn't help feeling so very alone. Again she decided that talking aloud might help her feel less uncertain.

"Cornelia, I'm really sorry this happened; I can't help feeling that I'm at least partially responsible for all of this. Maybe if I'd gotten there sooner you wouldn't be fighting for your life now. I know we've had our differences, but never would I have wished something like this on you, Corny. I don't say it enough, but you are one of my best friends; and even when I'm insulting your attitude or goading you into an argument, I still wish you nothing but the best."

Irma pushed herself off the wall and knelt once more beside her friend. She pushed more hair out of Cornelia's face as she whispered, "You don't deserve what happened to you, and if I could take it on myself right now……I-I would do it. I'm used to having someone or something bust up my ribs." Irma laughed mirthlessly.

"Truth is," she continued, "I've been in so much pain for so long, I can't even remember what it felt like to _not_ be hurting somewhere. In a twisted kind of way, it's sort of…comforting; familiarity, you know?"

At that moment, Irma felt a stabbing pain knife through her head. She twisted her head as though she had been punched and closed her eyes. A grunt escaped from between her tightly clenched teeth. Another slice of pain sent her reeling away from the unconscious Earth Guardian and onto her hands and knees. She cried out as yet another stab sent her sprawling face-first into the shallow pond. She pulled her knees up to her chest and grabbed her head with both hands. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she struggled not to black out.

_Why do you kowtow to them? Why do you tell them your innermost secrets when you know they will just use them against you?_

Irma clenched her teeth harder and fought to block out the sound of the voice in her head.

_You know this to be true; they have already betrayed you many times. They left you with that evil hag; left you to her mercies. _

"No," Irma whispered, "they couldn't find me."

_They didn't **want** to find you child. Do you really believe it would have taken them so long to find you if they had **really** used all of their powers? _

Irma shook her head slowly, but said nothing.

_They let her beat you; cut you; burn you; and much more._

Irma curled herself tighter as vivid, ugly memories began flooding her mind.

_They let you despair all alone in the clutches of the most twisted evil ever to roam the universe. They knew what would happen to you if they left you with that demented, evil witch. They **knew**, and yet they did **nothing**._

"Shutup," Irma moaned, squeezing her head tighter.

_They let her destroy your body; they let her steal your hope; they let her crush your spirit. Now they have helped her shatter your mind._

"T-they didn't know," Irma trembled, "t-the Mage, Nerissa; s-she tricked them."

_Oh you think so? No child, they knew all along what The Mage was; all of them have known all along. How could someone like Nerissa possibly get into the fortress without the Oracle's knowledge? What's more, as a former Keeper of the Heart of Candracar, the jewel would know its former mistress. Surely the Heart would have warned Will that something was amiss. And yet, your so-called friends and allies allowed that evil hag to work her dark magics against you; they **helped** her further-damage your already fragile mind._

"Y-you're lying," Irma said without much conviction, "you're not even real; you're just…you're just a-a manifestation of something that popped loose in my brain."

_Oh but I **am **real child; your friends created me, and I will be with you for the rest of your life. I am a product of the Joining that Will forced you to endure. She knew your mind would be destroyed and that your sanity would be utterly wasted; but still she put you through it. They will all tell you the Joining was the only way to save your life, but that is a lie._

Irma's eyes snapped open. The pain in her head had dulled to a throbbing ache; still painful but not quite as consuming. She knew she shouldn't be listening to whatever was causing her to think this way, but she couldn't help it. Her friends would never do anything to hurt her, and she knew it…or did she? It _had_ taken them an unusually long time to find her, and she might still be with Nerissa had she, herself, not supplied them with clues to her location. Not one of them had come to be with her during the trauma of the Joining, and it had taken them an entire week to come visit after she had recovered. Then there was that incident with the Mage; how _had_ Nerissa managed to fool everyone in Candracar with her disguise? Had the Heart really informed Will that something about the Mage wasn't right? If it had, why would she order the other Guardians, Irma's _supposed_ friends, to help Nerissa?

The conflict in her mind was adding to Irma's headache. She stood up shakily, steadying herself against the rocks. Dripping wet, her skull aching terribly, Irma figured it would be best to check on Taranee and Hay Lin real quick, then retire to her own Chamber for some rest. She had just started to move towards the doors, when she was crippled by an even more intense pain in her head. She fell to her knees, her hands automatically flying to the sides of her skull. She screamed in agony as hot knives assaulted her brain.

_They will do it again child; they won't stop until you're dead, one way or another. This was all their idea; they let Nerissa capture you in the first place. You were supposed to be dead when they finally arrived to "rescue" you; imagine their disappointment that you still drew breath. But it wasn't enough for them to simply let you die; no, they wanted to put you through even greater hell! After all, watching someone completely lose their mind is so very amusing, don't you think?_

"They…wouldn't…do…that," Irma screamed through her clenched teeth.

_Oh really? How many times has Cornelia told you the team would be better off without you? How many times has she referred to you as the weakest link in the chain? How many times has she called you worthless, or good-for-nothing?_

The pain in Irma's head was getting worse; she could barely breathe through the white-hot agony. "She's…k-kidd…ing," she gasped.

_Oh but she's not kidding, child; she is dead serious. And she's not alone; they all want you gone. Since they couldn't convince you to quit on your own, they had to find a way to get rid of you permanently. They struck a deal with your greatest enemy and they, **they** tried to have you killed. _

Irma fell onto her side and began to whimper softly. She couldn't think anymore, so intense was her agony; all she could do was listen to the voice in her head. She was starting to feel nauseous, and silently she pleaded for the pain to end.

_You must not let them win; you must fight them. If you don't, they will kill you. They are not your friends; you must protect yourself._

"Protect myself," Irma muttered.

_You must stay alive._

"Stay alive."

_You must kill the Guardians; kill them now, while they are vulnerable._

"Kill…"

_Kill them now…_

"Kill them…"

_Kill them…_

"…NOW!" Irma screamed, leaping to her feet. Wild-eyed and enraged, she turned and stomped back to Cornelia's unconscious form. Dropping to her knees she wrapped her hands around the Guardian's slender neck and started to squeeze. She began to laugh, knowing she would soon be rid of the pompous Queen of Heatherfield. Her maniacal peals of laughter suddenly turned to sobs of desperation.

"No, this isn't right," she cried, struggling to release Cornelia's throat; but some unseen force prevented her fingers from unlocking their grip. "Stop, stop."

But she didn't stop; she kept right on strangling her friend. "Help, someone," she screamed; but no one heeded her cries. _Someone stop me…please!_

Just then, one of the hulking Oak trees protecting the Chamber unleashed its fury against its Guardian's attacker. A massive branch struck Irma on her right side, throwing her across the Chamber. She landed hard on her back near the doors, all her breath escaping her lungs. Stunned and struggling to breathe, Irma just lay there on the ground. After a few seconds, she tried to sit up only to cry out in pain. Her hand flew to her ribs and pressed gently.

"Terrific," she growled quietly, "more busted ribs."

It was then that a large Redwood tree raised a colossal branch and prepared to smash it down on the injured Guardian. Irma watched the branch rise and knew where it would fall. She didn't even try to evade; not that she could've moved right then anyway.

As the tree held the murderous appendage over the dangerous girl, Irma watched without fear; on the contrary she found herself feeling somewhat relieved. Finally, it was all about to be over. The tree hesitated, seemingly unsure of what it should do.

"Well go on then," Irma shouted as best she could under the circumstances. She coughed and winced as a fresh wave if pain broke over her shattered bones. "Drop the hammer already."

The tree, sensing that the danger had passed, lowered the branch without crushing its Guardian's teammate. Instead of being grateful, Irma was incensed. "What the hell are you doing? Don't you understand what I just did? I'm a threat you nimrod; kill me!"

For all Irma's ranting, the Redwood just stood its ground. It reached out a slender, brown appendage and wrapped it gently around Irma's chest. Being as careful as it could, the tree pulled the Guardian to her feet and then released her. It stood silently, watching her.

Irma wrapped her arm around her side to support her injured ribs and started for the door. She didn't get far before she gasped in pain and nearly fell. A Willow tree caught her with its spindly branches and allowed her to rest for a time. It brushed her cheek comfortingly with its feathery leaves.

Irma shook her head; she didn't _want_ to be comforted right now. She glanced back at Cornelia; she was still resting, and looked quite peaceful from this distance.

Some minutes later, Irma felt stronger; her head still ached, but the pain was manageable compared to her ribs. She resumed her trek back to the doors. They opened by themselves as she approached. Glancing back once more at her blonde friend, Irma whispered, "I'm sorry." Then she walked slowly through the doors, leaving Cornelia Hale alone in the Chamber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her ribs screaming, Irma knew the best thing to do was to get some rest; but she had to know the others were alright. She made her way slowly and painfully to the Elemental Chamber of Fire.

As she walked, she thought of Taranee. The Fire Guardian had been conscious but unfocused the last time Irma had seen her. She had no idea what had made her brilliant friend's skin so pale or so cold; but at least she had been awake. Irma felt her heart ache at the thought of her friend's wild eyes and panic-stricken face. It was an expression that went beyond fear, beyond pain, beyond miscomprehension; it was an expression she had seen once before, and had hoped never to see again.

She shivered as she recalled that day many years ago at the police station. Her father had volunteered to work a double-shift to cover for an ill colleague; Anna Lair had made some supper for her husband. Delivery-girl Irma had been skipping through the station when a young man barreled right into her. Tripped up, he turned terror-stricken eyes onto the young girl and begged her to help him, to save him. The horrified child had blanched and screamed as her father and two patrolmen had bustled in. Quickly, the patrolmen cuffed the terrified man and hustled him away as Sergeant Lair encircled his strong arms about his sobbing daughter. That night her parents had taken the opportunity to explain all the dangers of drugs to her and her little brother. Though Irma doubted very much that Chris had understood a word, she never forgot the lesson. Now she shuddered as she recalled Taranee's eyes; the same eyes as that terrified young addict she had seen years ago.

Irma barely noticed the haunting beauty of the flames in the Fire Chamber, being so lost in her own thoughts. The huge double doors were so dark-red they were nearly black, and they stood stubbornly closed, like sentinels guarding a forbidden castle. It took some effort for Irma to open them, and she grunted with the strain. When the doors finally granted her access, Irma shrank back from the orange and red flames. Putting her back against the wall, she twisted her head to the side and closed her eyes. Painful recollections of fire searing her skin assaulted her mind, as Irma struggled to quash them. She knew she couldn't go on being terrified of every little flame; somehow she had to face her fear and conquer it. She opened her eyes and forced herself to look at the conflagration inside Taranee's Chamber. That was no little flame in there. Irma wanted to run away from there and never return. Then she kicked herself for being such a coward; after all, Taranee was her friend.

Steeling herself, Irma strode into the Chamber. When nothing tried to barbecue her, she began to relax a little. It didn't take her long to locate Taranee, resting in a giant sphere in the center of the Chamber. Irma approached the transparent globe and reached out to touch it. An enormous column of fire shot up in front of her, causing Irma to yelp in surprise and draw her hand back quickly. The column of fire continued to rage in front of the sphere.

"Okay," Irma said, "bad idea. I won't try to touch it again."

The column of flame seemed satisfied with her declaration and immediately dissipated. Irma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and swallowed a lump in her throat. She was sure if it hadn't been for her injured ribs, she would have run out the Chamber screaming like a banshee.

She gazed on her bespectacled friend, sleeping in that beautiful globe. Irma wasn't certain it was safe for her to be around the other Guardians, in light of what she'd just tried to do to Cornelia. But she had to know her friends would be okay; and that drove her to check on Taranee. Now as she watched the slumbering Fire Guardian, she thought back on the good times she had had with her friends over the years. There was no way they could be enjoying any of this; no way they could be responsible for perpetuating it. Everything the voice in her head had told her had to be a lie, it just had to be.

Irma hadn't really taken much time to wonder about the voices in her head; she didn't want to think about the constant reminders that she really _was_ crazy. She knew normal people didn't hear voices in their heads, and that crazy people got locked up in some hospital where they electrocuted the patients and kept them in straitjackets all day. No way was she going to end up in one of _those_ places; the very thought made her shudder. She knew she could never tell her friends about the voices; not even Hay Lin. Sure, she above them all would want to help, but even the best intentions sometimes backfired.

A rustle of movement brought Irma out of her musings. Taranee was stirring in her sleep, and soon sat up. Irma blinked and stared at her friend for a moment. Taranee brought her hand to her head and groaned. Shortly after she began shivering, mildly at first but growing in intensity by the minute. It wasn't long before she was shivering violently and breathing in short gasps. Still Irma said nothing.

Taranee began to look around in a panic, as she rubbed her arms. Seeing her friend's confusion, Irma finally broke her silence.

"Taranee," Irma called, her voice a little hoarse.

Taranee's head whipped around and she gazed at her visitor. Irma saw immediately that the same wild-looking eyes stared at her. Without warning, Taranee launched herself at Irma, only to be stopped by the sphere. Nevertheless, Irma fell backwards with a yelp, landing on her backside. The impact jarred her ribs all the more, and Irma grunted in pain. She looked up at her friend in confusion.

"Taranee?"

"What have you done?" Taranee growled, her voice desperate. "I know it was you; I saw you. Where is it? Where is it?"

"Where is what? What are you talking about?"

"My power, where is my power? I know you took it; give it back, give it back now!"

"Taranee," Irma said gently, picking herself painfully off the floor, "I haven't done anything with your powers."

Taranee screamed then and began pounding on the sides of the sphere. So shrill was the shriek that Irma actually had to cover her ears. Taranee's shrieks soon dissolved into hopeless sobs.

"Please; why do you have to be so cruel?" she wailed. "Just a little bit…come on, just a little bit."

Irma's heart nearly broke at hearing the plaintive edge to her friend's voice. She moved closer to the sphere and looked on the poor girl with gentle eyes. "Taranee, you're going to get through this; you just need a little time. Maybe you should just rest now; just go to sleep for a while and when you wake up…"

"NO," Taranee screamed, anger distorting her features. "You stole it; you had no right, no right…" She trailed off as she looked past Irma. Her face suddenly softened and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, there it is; it's right there. You can see it; look, it's right there."

Irma turned and looked all around. She saw nothing but dancing pillars of flames. She turned back to her friend. "Wh-what's right there?"

"It's right there," Taranee said impatiently. "The little blue spark behind you. It's my power; it's come back. Please, would you get it for me?"

Again Irma turned, but saw no little blue spark. Shaking her head, she looked back up at her friend. "Taranee, there is nothing there; I still think you should…"

"You don't believe me?" Taranee asked, her lower lip quivering as if she was about to cry. "No one ever believes me." She sat down and began to pout.

"Aw come on T, it's not like that, it's just…"

"Just what?" Taranee cried, suddenly jumping to her haunches. "Just some crazy girl in a bubble, is that what it is?" She was screaming maniacally and jumping around the sphere now.

"Taranee…"

"Get out; get out and never come back!"

"Taranee, listen…"

"I said GET OUT!" Taranee yelled as she turned her back to Irma and collapsed in the sphere. She wrapped her arms around herself and rolled onto her side. She began to rock back and forth mumbling, "Get out, get out, get out, get out…"

Irma sighed sadly; she knew there was nothing she could do for her friend. As she turned to leave, she wondered if the young addict that had bowled her over years ago went through anything like this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma felt more helpless than ever as she made her way to the Air Chamber. Will was burned almost beyond recognition, and who knew what kind of internal damage that spear had done; Cornelia's ribs were crushed so badly she may as well have been the star attraction at the demolition derby; Taranee seemed to have lost her powers and had become like an addict all strung-out and suffering from withdrawal. Irma could hardly _wait_ to see what was up with Hay Lin.

She briefly considered not going to her best friend; but that consideration lasted only a second. She felt that the rage that had possessed her to try and kill Cornelia had passed, as she had had no such desire while visiting with Taranee. No, it wasn't that she was afraid of what she might _do_; it was that she was afraid of what she might _find_. Will, Cornelia, and Taranee were all in such bad shape; and Irma didn't think her sanity could handle it if Hay Lin were just as bad; or, heaven forbid, _worse_.

Irma laughed to herself at the thought of her sanity being destroyed by the sight of a broken and battered Hay Lin. _Too late Irma girl, _she thought, _you're already as crazy as you can get_.

To avoid thinking about her growing level of mental imbalance, Irma turned her thoughts to the three symbols branded into Hay Lin's stomach; Nerissa had put them there and Irma doubted it had been an accident. That being the case, Irma surmised the symbols had to mean something to the ancient sorceress, but what? It also stood to reason that since the witch had taken the time to make them so prominent, then the etchings had to be significant to someone else as well. Hay Lin didn't have enough history with the old crone, so they were unlikely to mean anything to her. Irma had never seen them before, and the other three Guardians had been knocked unconscious before getting the chance to see them. Being as Nerissa had just tried to kill them all, Irma couldn't bring herself to believe the strange brand had been meant to mean anything to the Guardians; which meant they were intended for another's eyes.

Irma stopped dead in her tracks; _of course_, she thought, _Mrs. Lin. _Nerissa had carved up _Hay Lin_ in order to send a message to her grandmother; that had to be it. Irma felt a chill run up her spine and she suddenly became very afraid for Mrs. Lin.

She broke into a run, the corridor seeming to elongate right before her eyes. She had run only a few steps when she cried out in pain and stumbled against the wall. Grabbing her injured ribs, she strung together a quiet, yet impressive, chain of cuss words. She pushed herself away from the wall and resumed her journey, albeit much more slowly, towards the Air Chamber. After a few more steps, she found it difficult to even walk; the pain in her ribs was not only distracting, it was also insistent. She leaned against the wall for support and kept moving. It wasn't long, however, before even the extra support from the wall failed to provide enough relief, and she was forced to stop in the middle of the hall to rest.

Gritting her teeth, she pounded her fist against the wall. She was sick and tired of feeling like Nerissa controlled every aspect of her being. First she had beaten her down physically and emotionally. Then she had attacked her mind and caused something to snap in her brain. Now Irma was prone to do things she would never do under normal circumstances; and those things were causing her, as well as others, a great deal more pain. That's when the damaged Guardian decided she was through bowing under that wench's oppression; she was finished letting that diabolical harpy manipulate her. She was a Guardian of the Veil, dammit; that had to mean something.

Clenching her fists, Irma straightened her spine, stubbornly ignoring the protest from her ribs. She walked with determination towards the Air Chamber, refusing to allow her own personal discomforts to interfere with her journey.

The young woman was pale and lightheaded by the time she reached the luminescent double doors that guarded her dearest friend. Pale blue and ethereal-looking, the doors seemed to shimmer intermittently. Irma raised her hand to open the doors, but they swung away before her skin made contact.

A beautiful blue sky replete with fluffy white Cumulus clouds met Irma's view. Though she could see no sun, the Chamber was as bright as a noon day. A pleasant breeze flitted through the air, gently playing with Irma's auburn locks. The clouds chased each other playfully through the perfectly-blue sky, seemingly enjoying a game of tag. In spite of everything, Irma couldn't help smiling; there was just something about this place that made her feel as if everything would be alright.

Still grinning, Irma stepped into the Chamber to search for Hay Lin…and immediately began falling. She was so caught off-guard, she completely forgot she had wings on her back. She had no idea how deep the Air Chamber was, but she had the sickening feeling she was about to find out. The clouds, however, had a different idea. Two of them disengaged from their game of tag and moved to intercept the falling Guardian. They swooped beneath her and caught her on a bed of spongy buoyancy.

Irma let out a small, "oof," when she landed, but she was surprised at how comfortable and soft the cloud was. She pressed her hand into the cloud and felt as if she pushed against the softest cotton imaginable. It was then that Irma discovered a new appreciation for clouds; after all they were the perfect amalgamation of water and air…just like her and Hay Lin. She nodded and raised her eyebrows in approval.

"Nice catch," she muttered. "Thanks."

The cloud, escorted by its equally-fluffy friend, flew its passenger towards the center of the Chamber, where Hay Lin lay sleeping on her own bed of fluffy cotton. Right next to her, sitting on a cloud of her own, was Yan Lin. The old woman's back was to Irma, and she seemed to be watching over her granddaughter. Even from behind, Irma thought Mrs. Lin seemed tired.

The Cotton Express approached its mistress and deposited its load onto another waiting cloud. Then the two clouds zoomed off to rejoin the game of tag. Irma watched them go, then turned to Yan Lin.

"Mrs. Lin?" she said tentatively.

The old woman jumped and twisted her head to face the girl. "Irma! I didn't hear you come in."

Irma sat down gingerly on her cloud. "Yeah, I gathered that. How's she doing?"

The elder Lin glanced back at her sleeping granddaughter. "She has not awakened, if that's what you mean."

Irma turned her head to watch her best friend. She looked so small and vulnerable; Irma closed her eyes and suppressed a shudder at the memory of her sister's screams.

"What is it?"

Irma silently slapped herself; apparently she hadn't suppressed that shudder enough. Mrs. Lin so did not need to hear the gory details of what had happened to her granddaughter. Irma hated to lie to the old woman, but she thought it would be easier on her under the circumstances. She turned toward the tiny grandmother and grinned slightly.

"Nothing Mrs. Lin; just a little tired is all."

Yan Lin's eyes narrowed and she surveyed the young woman sitting next to her. "I appreciate what you're trying to do Irma, but lying to me is not necessary. Come on, tell Grandma Lin the truth; what is bothering you?"

Irma closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself again. She sighed and looked away, unable to put into words what was bothering her. How could she tell Mrs. Lin that she had just tried to kill Cornelia at the behest of an imaginary voice in her head? How could she tell Mrs. Lin how helpless she felt right now? How could she tell Mrs. Lin she feared the Guardians could never overpower Nerissa? And worst of all, how could she tell Mrs. Lin that she feared what she, herself, was capable of doing to her friends? Even though she had promised herself she would no longer be Nerissa's plaything, she still harbored a small amount of self-doubt. After all, hadn't Nerissa been able to do pretty much anything she wanted to Irma thus far? The witch had nearly killed her for Pete's sake; and now she was suffering from flashbacks, hallucinations, and all kinds of other Post-Traumatic Stress-related maladies due to the traumas of her ordeal. As if all that wasn't enough, she was also hearing voices in her head; and at least one of them had the personalities of Chucky and the Puppet Master.

"I'm just worried about everyone; about Hay Lin." Irma finally answered.

"That much is obvious," Yan Lin replied in a patient tone. "How about the rest of it?"

"I just never really thought I would ever have to see my friends like…this. I suppose I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that it could always come to this; but truthfully I never paid it that much attention. I really felt like we could do anything; overcome anything; as long as we had each other. Now…I just don't know."

Yan Lin reached out and placed her hand on Irma's shoulder. "You have always managed to overcome anything that was thrown in your path; this time will be no exception. You must believe in yourself; believe in your friends. Trust each other."

"It's just not that simple anymore," Irma answered quietly. "Everything seems a lot more complicated now."

"Nothing has changed Irma, in spite of what you think. Your friends still love and need you; now more than ever. I wish you could understand that."

"But that's just it Mrs. Lin," Irma sighed, "_everything_ has changed…for me anyway. I feel like the others are trying to wrap me up in bubble wrap and write "Fragile" across my forehead. If I'm really a part of this team, then I need to be allowed to…I don't know; do my job I guess."

Yan Lin smiled gently. "They are just afraid Irma; they nearly lost you a few weeks ago. They all feel responsible for what happened; they all feel like they played a part in your initial capture. You will have to forgive them if they seem to go to extremes to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Irma shook her head. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. We ought to be putting the blame where it lies; and _that's_ with Nerissa, plain and simple. She singled me out and she got what she wanted. Something tells me that if she hadn't caught me then, she would've tried again and again until she had me."

As she spoke, Irma clenched her fists tighter and tighter until her fingernails dug into her palms. She didn't notice the blood dripping from her fists as her voice grew harder. "Someday I'm gonna find her; and when I do, she's gonna regret ever learning my name. I'm gonna teach her an all-new definition of suffering; I'll show her the meaning of hell if it takes me the rest of my life."

"Irma, stop!" Yan Lin cried, pulling the angry young woman's arm towards her. The movement caused Irma to uncurl her fingers and also jarred her aching ribs. She winced and hissed sharply, unable to cover the sudden jolt of pain. Her jaw dropped when she saw the blood in her hand. She looked immediately at her other hand and saw more blood. She closed her eyes and lowered her head, ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Yan Lin was already trying to clean the blood from Irma's hand with her robes. "You didn't scare me, child; you worried me because you were hurting yourself."

Irma's head snapped up at Yan Lin's use of the word "child." She slid her eyes slowly towards the old woman and held her breath.

"It is natural for someone in your position to want revenge, Irma; but that kind of thinking has no place in the heart of a true Guardian. You must learn to master your emotions; otherwise you may find yourself a slave to the insatiable appetites of vengeance."

Irma barely heard what the old woman said; she was too focused on where she had heard someone else refer to her as "child." She suddenly became wary of the tiny woman next to her. She was starting to feel faint, and she suddenly realized it was from oxygen deprivation. She let out the breath she had been holding a little too fast. She grunted in pain and twitched a little.

Yan Lin stopped her ministrations to Irma's hand and looked critically at the angry girl. She silently cursed herself for not seeing it before; but now that she really paid attention, she could see that Irma was favoring her right side. Thinking back, she recalled that she had kept her right arm tucked close to her side; almost as if she was holding or supporting her ribs.

"How did you injure your ribs?"

Irma tried to offer one of her trademark, goofy grins. "My ribs? Oh, that's nothing Mrs. Lin; my ribs are fine, perfectly fine."

With more speed than Irma thought possible, Yan Lin pushed roughly on Irma's side. Irma cried out and grabbed her side with both hands. She gritted her teeth and glared angrily at Yan Lin. The old woman, however, beat her to the punch.

"Hmmm; doesn't look so much like nothing to me. Of course, I'm an old woman and my eyes aren't what they used to be."

Irma sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you; I just didn't want you fussing over me. You have more important things to attend to right now."

Yan Lin reached out and cupped Irma's cheek. Though surprised, and somewhat startled, the young woman did not pull away. "Oh child, how can I make you understand? You are as important to me as my own little Hay Lin. I care about all of you girls; I could no sooner leave any of you to suffer than I could leave Hay Lin to suffer."

Irma just shook her head; she had no idea how to respond to that under the circumstances.

"You should go to your Chamber and get some rest, child. Those ribs will heal, but they will do so much quicker if you're not abusing them by running around the fortress."

"No," Irma cried. "I mean..." Irma sighed. "Look, Mrs. Lin, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But I'm the only Guardian currently still upright; I should be keeping an eye on things."

Yan Lin looked unconvinced, so Irma decided to resort to pleading. "Please, Mrs. Lin, I _have_ to do this. I _need_ to do this. I need to do _something_; and this is all I can do. Please, don't take that away from me; not now."

The former Guardian looked into the desperate young woman's eyes. She saw how much it meant to her to be doing something, _anything,_ to help. She sighed and nodded. Irma smiled and nodded her silent thanks.

Yan Lin rose to her feet and turned towards the doors. Irma was confused. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get something to wrap your ribs. That way at least they will have some support. I won't be long." With that, she stepped onto a waiting cloud and allowed herself to be ferried back towards the entrance to the Chamber.

Irma watched her go, still unsure of the old woman's true identity. She wracked her brain, trying to recall if Mrs. Lin had ever called her "child." Unfortunately, her brain was too foggy to think clearly; a state that was all too common lately.

It was possible the former Guardian was just who she claimed to be: Hay Lin's kindly, ultra-cool grandmother. It was also just as possible Nerissa had returned to Candracar and chosen a different disguise. Still, Irma hadn't felt anything when Yan Lin had touched her cheek just then; not that _that_ was a surefire bitch detector by any means. Irma was starting to feel way too paranoid; why couldn't she just _trust_ her friends? She knew Mrs. Lin cared about her; the feeling was mutual. Maybe she had called her "child" in the past; in which case, Irma had no business freaking out.

Irma sighed and gazed at Hay Lin; she wished so desperately that they could go back in time before all of this happened. She wanted things to be the way they were before Nerissa had ruined everything…maybe permanently. As Irma watched her sister sleeping, she couldn't help but notice the symbols burned into Hay Lin's stomach; they still looked angry and painful.

Irma crossed over to Hay Lin's cloud and knelt next to her best friend. She pushed some hair out of Hay Lin's eyes and rested her hand against the pale girl's cheek. She blinked away tears of frustration and anger, then lay down next to her sister. Ignoring the protests from her ribs, she rested her head on Hay Lin's shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you Hay-Hay," she whispered, "I promise I'll never leave you."

Irma smiled briefly and gently hugged her sister. And in her heart, she hoped Hay Lin would never abandon _her_ either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, what a ridiculously long chapter…but boy was it ever fun to write. Knock yourselves out reviewing; I look forward to hearing your opinions, for good or ill.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hiya kids, welcome to another edition of WPL. Thanks for your patience. Alright first things first:**

**Big thank-yous to Krystal (gracias); Visigoth (HUGS); Irma 1 (it's not cheesy and I love you too girl); Nemrut (thanks for the compliments); Azhure (and Kadma); Zesty (wait no longer my friend); Stormy (thanks for commenting on the humor); Guardian of H2O (Nerissa ticks me off too); Nisa (I'm liking your story so far); and Spyder (good to see you again Mulder). Thank you all for your reviews and your compliments. **

**Now let's please welcome two new Pitters KnightofFaerun and Digimaniac-falkor3. Welcome my friends (author bows deeply); I thank you for your thoughts on the story. I hope you will stay with us a while. **

**Donut Club: Krystal for being suspicious of Yan Lin (that poor old woman…); Visigoth for deep thinking on so many levels; Irma 1 for thinking about this story when she heard a song (it's not cheesy and I count myself flattered milady); Knight for his insights into the psychological world; and Spyder for voicing his concerns about Nerissa's disguises.**

**Finally, I need to once again thank Azhure for her tireless efforts to make this chapter the best it could be. She's volatile, bitchy, disagreeable, bitchy, antagonistic, bitchy, incorrigible, bitchy, demanding, bitchy, unreasonable, bitchy, argumentative, bitchy, combative, and bitchy. Other than that, she's a real sweetheart (wink). Thanks, Shed, for being one of my dearest, dearest friends; I could not get through all of this without you. But…you're still a bitch!**

**Now…on with the story! HOO AH!! **

**Chapter 23**

Nerissa stalked towards her private meditation chamber, confusion swimming in her dull green eyes. She had just returned from Candracar and she needed some time to think. She couldn't understand what had happened; she had been on the very brink of victory. She had effectively neutralized four of the five Guardians and was seconds from destroying the fifth; then everything had suddenly changed. The Water brat had found some kind of inner strength, something Nerissa had failed to crush. She had handily defeated the sorceress from that point onward; the evil witch had been completely unable to subdue the annoying little pixie.

While that had certainly been irritating, it wasn't the biggest problem, nor was it what fueled Nerissa's current state of confusion. As a former Guardian herself, Nerissa understood the extents of the Guardians' powers; she knew exactly what each girl was capable of bringing to the table. Water was a powerful element in its own right, but it wasn't powerful enough to stand against Nerissa's puissance all by itself. So why had Nerissa been able to defeat fire, lightning, and earth all together with little effort, and yet be overpowered by water alone?

Her thoughts flicked through the frames of the battle, watching and analyzing each moment. She had been able to easily turn the Earth cretin's powers against her; she was so arrogant she failed to guard herself properly. Their leader had provided a little sport, but in the end she too had fallen. By far the most intelligent of the group, the Fire witch had had the sense to summon reinforcements. But even she had not been able to withstand Nerissa's rage. The hag smiled as she recalled the look of panic on the whelp's face when she realized she was helpless to save her leader. Then Yan Lin's cub had tried her hand and been subsequently beaten as well.

Finally the Water Guardian had entered the fray and initially enjoyed some success. But like Nerissa knew she would, the child had folded under her mental attacks. She had been able to bring the girl's fears to the forefront of her mind; she had successfully planted the fear of Nerissa in the young Guardian's mind. By all rights, the brat should now be a quivering mass of jello, completely unable to think or act for herself. But that's not what had happened.

Nerissa turned a corner and stomped along a particularly lengthy hallway. She held her chin in her hand as she struggled to comprehend the latest development in the Water Guardian's arsenal. Not only had the child been able to chase Nerissa away, but she had done so from a state of _anger_, not desperation.

The witch narrowed her eyes as she recalled the final moments. The Guardian had leaped to her feet and thrown Nerissa into a wall; then she had nearly kicked the old sorceress. The hag believed herself safe when she had managed to erect her seemingly impenetrable shield; but the young girl had managed to shatter it simply by ramming herself into it.

Nerissa knew for a fact that the Water Guardian did not have this kind of power; only the Fire Guardian was this dangerous when out of control. So where had it come from? What had suddenly imbued the Water witch with such astonishingly strong powers? It was something Nerissa needed to find out immediately.

The evil ogress approached her meditation chamber. It was nothing more than a simple office in the abandoned mine that currently served as her lair; not nearly as extravagant as the Mage's meditation chamber on Candracar. Nevertheless it served her purposes well enough. Nerissa threw open a wooden door and entered the former mine foreman's office. In her wake, Raythor stepped carefully so as to avoid incurring her wrath. She had ordered her lieutenant to follow her, though she wasn't sure exactly why. She knew he had questions, but now was not the time for them. She needed to think, to ponder; yet Raythor had been patient for weeks. Perhaps it was time to set his mind at ease before he sprained something; she had no use for a lame soldier, after all.

Settling herself onto a rug in the middle of the cold floor, she fixed the former castle guard with a piercing stare. "You have questions."

Raythor immediately fell to one knee and bowed his head in reverence. He and the Knights had seen their mistress sparingly over the last several weeks. He knew she was busy implementing various stages of her evil plan, but he felt that perhaps she had lost a little perspective. She seemed so focused on hurting the Water Guardian that he feared she found too much entertainment in it. Not that Raythor thought the Guardian deserved a break, quite the contrary; he just didn't want to see Nerissa inadvertently foil her own plan due to a counterproductive obsession. However, he wasn't fool enough to voice these opinions to his mistress.

"Mistress," he began quietly, "we have seen little of you in the past many weeks. Might I inquire as to your activities during this time?"

"My activities? Why I have been progressing my plan to reunite with the Heart of Candracar. Beyond that, you do not need to know."

"As you wish mistress," Raythor said. "May I play upon your mercies to ask another question?"

"Ask!"

Raythor bowed his head even more. "I am wondering why you did not allow us to attack the Guardians while they were divided. Surely you must have known how vulnerable they were at that moment."

Nerissa raised an eyebrow; the way Raythor was groveling might have been amusing under different circumstances. "Because, my loyal thrall, it would have placed them on the defensive. I needed them overconfident, boorish, and angry when they finally confronted me. It aided their defeat astronomically."

Raythor pursed his lips, but said nothing. He wasn't entirely convinced by this explanation, but he knew better than to push the issue. "As you say Mistress. Your Knights of Vengeance stand ready to serve you."

"Good," Nerissa mumbled with a lazy wave of her hand. "Leave me now."

With a nod of his head, Raythor rose and quietly left the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Nerissa closed her eyes and began to meditate. She needed the answers to her questions; she needed to understand what had gone wrong. She knew the Water Guardian was strong, but she shouldn't have been _that_ strong. Her mind should have been turned to useless mush by now; so why was she still fighting? _How_ was she still fighting?

The evil old woman remained in quiet thought for a long time, unsure of how much time had passed. She needed to reach a certain level of tranquility in order to accomplish what she needed to do. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she reached her own plane of nirvana; she was ready.

Nerissa drew a deep, cleansing breath and opened her mind. She needed information, and what better source than the Guardian herself? Exhaling slowly, the former Keeper extended her mind to touch the young woman's. She shuddered slightly as she met resistances that blocked her from her goal. But the witch's considerable mind powers soon shattered the Guardian's meager defenses and penetrated her fragile mind.

She began the long, laborious task of sifting through memories, thoughts, and miscellaneous knowledge. She wasn't here to torture the Guardian further, not this time. She had questions that needed answers; and the Guardian was going to supply her with those answers whether she liked it or not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma lay next to Hay Lin, her head resting on her sister's shoulder. Her eyes were closed and for just a moment she let herself forget about all the trauma of the past few…hours? Minutes? How long had it been since she had driven Nerissa away? Honestly, it felt like days, but Irma was sure it hadn't been that long.

Taking a deep breath, she let herself fall into a feeling of contentment. She felt as if nothing could touch her here; she felt completely safe from the evils of the universe. She felt like a normal teenager sharing an afternoon nap with her best friend. In a few hours, they would awaken and skip on down to the ice cream shop for double-fudge sundaes with extra nuts. They would gossip about boys, moan about homework, and gripe about the injustice of being forced to eat school lunch.

Irma wanted nothing more than to have this feeling of peace forever; she wanted so badly to feel safe again. She longed for the days when her greatest fears entailed getting caught being nice to Martin in public. She longed for the days when her biggest worries revolved around her History midterm. She longed for the days when her worst nightmares involved Mrs. Knickerbocker and a thong.

Irma opened her eyes and sat up slowly, wincing from the pain in her ribs. Supporting her injured bones with her left arm, she gently placed her right hand on Hay Lin's chest. She gasped at the severe amount of swelling not only in her friend's chest but all the way down her torso. Sliding her hand down to Hay Lin's ribs, Irma pressed gently; she grimaced when she felt the uneven bones beneath her fingers. There was so much swelling, Irma couldn't tell if the ribs were cracked or broken; and the swelling around Hay Lin's chest was so extreme, Irma couldn't feel her friend's sternum at all. Not that she really had to; she knew what Nerissa had done to her sister, thus she already knew Hay Lin's sternum was at least cracked, if not broken.

"Oh Hay Lin," Irma whispered, "What have we gotten ourselves into? I mean, look at you; lying there all burned and broken. It wasn't supposed to be like this; we were never supposed to actually get hurt. We're the Guardians of the Veil; we have these awesome powers. What could possibly touch us?"

Irma brushed the hair out of her sister's eyes. "I've been so naïve, thinking this was just some sort of lark or adventure. Now look at us all; if Nerissa attacks us now, we are so screwed. We are beyond screwed, we are _mega_-screwed!"

Irma turned her back to Hay Lin and stared at the cloud they occupied. "I'm the only Guardian still standing; how can I possibly protect everyone all by myself? Look at me; I'm a mess, a walking disaster. My head is so messed up…I can't even think anymore. I'm not exactly the poster-girl for reliability."

The young woman stared at her hands, still red-stained from their recent encounter with her fingernails. "I'm afraid Hay-Hay; I don't know who I am anymore. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt someone; _really_ hurt someone. I would never have thought myself capable of such a thing; but now…now I _know_ I'm capable of that…and much more." Irma turned her gaze to the unconscious Air Guardian's face, and gently took her hand. "When I was with Nerissa, I tried to chase you away because I was afraid of what she would do to you. But you came back and you helped me through the darkest time of my life. I would've died without you Hay-Hay. Then I tried to chase you away again because I was afraid of what _I_ might do to you. But you came back again and you refused to let me isolate myself. You saved me again; and I don't know how I can ever repay that."

With a sigh, Irma stood up and turned her back to Hay Lin. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she stared out across the vastness of the sky around her. A bevy of clouds continued to float across the sky, but Irma couldn't see them; all she saw was emptiness.

A hand touched Irma's shoulder; with a yelp she jumped and spun around. Her yelp of surprise turned into a cry of pain as the sudden movement jarred her ribs. A wave of nausea and dizziness washed over her; though she struggled to remain upright, the Guardian was overpowered and collapsed onto the cloud.

Grabbing her screaming ribs, Irma squeezed her eyes shut to block out the pain. It was getting worse, and a lot harder to ignore. But she had to overcome it for the sake of her friends.

She felt a cool hand press against her forehead. Her eyes flew open and saw Yan Lin kneeling next to her. Panicking, Irma swatted the old woman's arm away and pushed herself backwards with her feet. She didn't get far as her ribs scolded her severely. With another cry of pain, Irma collapsed onto her back and lay there, her eyes closed and her teeth clenched. She felt lightheaded and had begun to sweat.

Yan Lin moved to the girl's side and gently placed her hand against the panicked Guardian's cheek. "I will not hurt you Irma; please let me help you."

"Like I'm in any position to stop you anyway," Irma growled through her clenched teeth. She wanted to flee, to get away from the old woman; but she was too dizzy to move, much less get up and run. She had no choice but to trust that this really _was_ Yan Lin.

The former Guardian smiled gently and patted Irma's cheek. Then she reached into the bag she had brought and began rummaging around. She produced an ice pack and laid it gently against Irma's broken ribs. "Here, hold this on there for a while; it will help reduce the swelling."

Irma did as she was told, securing the ice pack with her right hand. The two women were silent for a time, neither one feeling the most comfortable. Finally, Irma spoke up.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lin; I shouldn't have reacted to you the way I did. Here you are just trying to help and I'm making you out to be some kind of…of…"

"Evil swimsuit model?" Yan Lin provided.

Irma laughed, which quickly turned into an extremely painful cough. Nonetheless, she was grinning when the fit finally subsided. "Okay, that works I guess."

Yan Lin smiled. "Don't worry child; you have been through a lot. A little caution and trepidation on your part are to be expected."

Irma shook her head and adjusted her position a little. Her gaze fell on Hay Lin and the angry red brand on her midriff. She wanted to ask Yan Lin about it, but the old woman didn't need that kind of question.

"Vengeance," said Yan Lin quietly.

"Sorry?" Irma asked, fixing her eyes on the small woman.

"The symbols on Hay Lin's stomach, they are Chinese and they form a word. That word is Vengeance." Yan Lin answered, a faraway look in her eyes.

Irma's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She flicked her gaze back to Hay Lin and suddenly felt more disgusted than angry.

"How could she do this to you?" Irma spat before she could stop herself.

"You mean Nerissa?" Yan Lin asked.

"You were friends once; how could a friend do something so…evil?"

Yan Lin sighed and looked at her granddaughter. "It's complicated, but the short version is Nerissa feels I betrayed her by standing with the Oracle when he confined her. She believes I just let him destroy her without a fight or objection."

"Did you?"

Yan Lin closed her eyes, not wanting to remember that dark day. She had been so young and was still reeling from the revelation that Cassidy had been killed by someone she thought of as her friend. Her mind had still been struggling to comprehend all the implications of what had been done.

She remembered feeling so disconnected from everyone and everything; it was the most surreal event she had ever had to live through. While Kadma and Halinor had spent much of the day in shocked denial, Yan Lin had spent her time in quiet meditation. She didn't want to believe that Cassidy was gone, nor that Nerissa had murdered her; but that wish had not changed the circumstances. She had been hoping the meditation would quiet her mind and soothe her devastation…but it hadn't. When they had all been summoned to the Assembly Chamber to offer testimony, Yan Lin had felt angrier than she had ever felt in her life.

Kadma and Halinor had spoken in defense of Nerissa, even though they both knew what she had done. They had tried to make themselves at least partially responsible for Nerissa's actions. Kadma had gone too far when she condemned the Oracle for stripping Nerissa of the Heart of Candracar. She had accused the Oracle of setting Cassidy up and then using Nerissa as a scapegoat for his mistake. Halinor had not gone so far as to accuse the Oracle of any improprieties; nevertheless she pleaded for mercy for Nerissa. Yan Lin had said nothing at all...until the very end.

The Oracle had locked his piercing blue gaze on the fuming Air Guardian and asked for her testimony. Yan Lin had stood quietly still, her eyes closed and her head bowed. At the Oracle's request, she had opened her eyes and slid them towards Nerissa. She had walked slowly to stand in front of her friend and leader. She had gazed into her bright green eyes for a full minute before uttering her only words of the proceedings.

"I do not know this woman."

Nerissa had gasped in shock as Yan Lin had turned on her heel and stalked out of the Assembly Chamber. She was so incensed with Nerissa for what she had done. She didn't care if Nerissa deserved it or not; she wanted her to suffer for murdering gentle, compassionate Cassidy.

"Mrs. Lin? Are you okay?"

Yan Lin shook herself. "Yes Irma, just lost in memories."

"I'm sorry; I had no right to ask you something like that."

Yan Lin smiled. "It's quite alright child; and Nerissa is correct. I did not offer any objection to her punishment."

Irma was quiet; she had a hard time imagining Yan Lin not sticking up for her friend. She hoped the old woman would stick up for _her_ should she fall as far as Nerissa. Irma shook her head violently; there was no sense in even going there. She would never try to hurt her friends, much less kill them. She gasped then as she remembered she had tried to do just that to Cornelia; and not only Corny, but Hay Lin, Yan Lin, and Luba. She began to tremble as she realized she _had_ fallen as far as Nerissa; the only difference was she hadn't yet _succeeded_ in taking her friends' lives.

Irma felt suddenly very sick as the room began to swim before her eyes. From somewhere far away she could hear someone calling her name, but she didn't have the capacity to answer. Unable to contain it anymore, she rolled to all-fours and vomited over the side of the cloud. As she began to collapse, the cloud puffed itself up around the Guardian. Desperate to help, the cumulus caressed Irma's cheeks gently, comfortingly. A cool, pure breeze swirled tenderly about her face; but all to no avail. Irma had lost consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oracle you are weak; you must allow yourself to rest."

The bald man smiled at his exasperated friend. "In due time Tibor, in due time. There is much that needs to be done before I retire to my private chambers."

"We can handle everything Oracle," Althor stated. "Tibor's right; you need to recuperate."

"Yes, I agree," Halinor spoke up. "We will need you at full strength if Nerissa attacks us again."

"My friends I appreciate your concern but I am strong enough to see to the defenses of Candracar first."

"Aye, but that's not the point Oracle," Tibor growled. "You've done enough by healing all of us and removing the glamour Nerissa placed on the Assembly Chamber. Let us handle the rest."

The Oracle looked around at his friends; three pairs of eyes stared defiantly back at him. He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to change their minds. "Could anyone ask for better friends?" he stated, placing his hand on Tibor's strong shoulder. "I shall honor your request and retire to my chambers. I believe it is most important to discover how Nerissa is continually able to infiltrate the fortress. We also need to know the condition of the Guardians and how long it will take them to recuperate. In addition…"

"Oracle, this is not our first time on Candracar," Tibor interrupted. "We know what needs to be done."

Halinor stifled a smile; Tibor was the only being likely to get away with interrupting the Oracle and talking to him like he was a child. Althor cleared his throat loudly and started to cough. Tibor, however, continued to gaze fondly at the Oracle with bright, playful eyes.

The Oracle smiled again and nodded. "Very well my friends, I shall leave it to your capable hands. Tibor, will you accompany me?"

"As if I would be anywhere else," Tibor answered, falling into step behind his charge.

Halinor waited for the pair to leave the room then turned to Althor. "If you wouldn't mind looking in on the Guardians, Althor, then I shall go to the aviary and see what I can find. Perhaps we can discover a clue or two as to how Nerissa is getting in."

"There is no need to check on the Guardians Halinor; I have been to see them already."

Althor and Halinor turned to see Luba entering the Assembly Chamber, looking grim.

"They are injured severely," Luba said, joining her two friends. "I believe it will be some time before they are fit enough to leave their Elemental Chambers."

"But they will recover? Althor asked.

Luba was quiet for several seconds. "I do not know Althor; I just do not know."

Halinor gasped and put her hand to her heart. "Then the situation is more grim than we feared. What can you tell us of their condition, Luba?"

"The Air Guardian's sternum and ribs are cracked; there may also be some sort of internal damage, but it is impossible for me to know. There is some kind of brand on her stomach."

"Nerissa branded the Air Guardian with fire?" Althor raged.

"Not with fire…with lightning. The burns are electrical in nature," Luba answered.

"Is Yan Lin with her?" Halinor asked quietly.

Luba nodded. "She is."

"Good; we should allow her to stay with her granddaughter. Any objections?"

Althor and Luba shook their heads.

Halinor nodded. "Thank you my friends; I know it would mean a lot to Linny. How is Will?"

"The Guardian Leader has been impaled through her stomach. She has also sustained severe electrical burns to her face; at the moment she is quite disfigured."

Althor gasped. "Her Chamber may not be able to remove the resulting scars."

Luba nodded. "That is true, but the important thing is she is alive."

"How did she survive being impaled?" Althor mused.

Halinor spoke up. "We are fortunate she was impaled through the stomach and not the chest. Had the spear stabbed her heart, she would have died within seconds."

"Oh yes, very fortunate; I'm sure that will make the young lady feel _much_ better," Althor griped.

Halinor grinned. "Like Luba said, Will is alive. That is comforting."

Luba nodded. "The fact that she was able to transport herself and the other Guardians to their Chambers bodes well for her recovery; though I believe it will take considerable time."

Halinor nodded. "That is good news Luba. What of Cornelia?"

"The Earth Guardian's injuries are the most severe, I believe. Much of her ribcage has been smashed and I saw evidence of massive internal bleeding. Her skin is a pale blue color, and her breathing is barely noticeable. I fear her fight is only just beginning."

Halinor and Althor exchanged a worried glance. "Is there anything we can do to help her?" Althor asked.

"I do not know what it would be," Luba answered. "She is in the best place she could be."

"We must hope she has the strength to keep fighting. Cornelia is strong; if anyone can pull through this, it is she." Halinor stated, trying to convey utmost confidence.

"I will keep a close eye on the Earth Guardian," Luba said.

"Thank you Luba," Halinor nodded. "How is Irma holding up through all of this?"

"The Water Guardian's injuries are minor; she is concerned for her friends, but physically she is relatively undamaged."

"But the blood all over her…" Halinor mused.

"She said it was not hers." Luba answered.

"I see," said Halinor. "It's good to know one of the Guardians survived the attack relatively unscathed. What can you tell us of Taranee?"

"The Fire Guardian is conscious," Luba continued. "However, she is confused and combative. She accused me of taking something and then refusing to return it. She would not tell me what that something is, but she seemed beyond desperate to get it back. She kept throwing herself against the Spherule, and screaming wildly."

"Could Nerissa have damaged her mind like she did the Water Guardian's?" Althor mused.

"I do not believe this is the same thing Althor," Luba answered. "It is not as if her mind has been damaged, it is more like a part of her is missing."

"That's because a part of her _is_ missing," Halinor said. Luba and Althor turned their attention to the former Guardian. "Don't you see? She has lost her powers; Nerissa must have drained them somehow." Halinor's voice trailed off and she began to walk around the Assembly Chamber.

Althor and Luba glanced at each other. "Halinor?" Althor ventured.

"She must feel so alone…and cold," Halinor said in a faraway voice. It was as if she didn't know anyone else was in the room with her. "…so cold." Halinor began rubbing her arms and shivering violently.

Luba had had enough; she moved to the woman's side, followed closely by Althor. "Halinor," Luba said sharply, gently shaking her friend's shoulders. "Halinor!"

Halinor gasped and looked at Luba as if just noticing her presence. "Oh! Luba, Althor. I…." Halinor sighed then. "I'm sorry; I must have zoned out."

"Are you okay? What exactly just happened?" Althor queried.

"I am fine my friend; I was just thinking what it must be like for Taranee to be without her powers. You see, the element of Fire is unique in that it doesn't merely become a part of you; it _consumes_ you. Fire is so powerful that it envelops your entire being; you become dependent upon it…like a drug in some ways. To be suddenly separated from it would be…catastrophic."

"But when she replaced you as the Fire Guardian, how did you handle being suddenly stripped of your powers?" Althor asked.

"Because mine were taken more gradually. One of the reasons I remain here, on Candracar, is to be close to my….to _the_ Fire Auramere. Somehow it helps me to be nearby. Until Taranee's powers return, she will experience severe withdrawal; severe enough that she may not survive."

Luba's head snapped up and she locked her eyes with Halinor's. "No; no Halinor we cannot. It could kill her."

"She may die if we _don't_."

"Her powers will return in time; it is safer to wait for them to do so."

"I do not believe we have the luxury of time, my friend. We need the Guardians."

"We need the Guardians _alive_ Halinor; alive and in good health."

"If Nerissa attacks now we will have neither one."

"I am willing to take that chance if it means not endangering the life of the Guardian unnecessarily."

"You do not understand Luba; there is much more to it."

Althor had been twisting his head left, right, left, right, left; as if he were watching a tennis match. He had had just about enough. He inserted himself between the two ladies.

"Alright, confused dwarf here! What are you two talking about?"

"Halinor wants me to allow the Fire Guardian direct access to the Auramere in order to restore her powers."

"And that's a bad thing?" Althor asked.

"In her current state of mind, I fear the Guardian will try to absorb too much. If she does that, it will kill her."

"Taranee is an intelligent young woman; she can handle it," Halinor retorted.

"In a normal state of mind, I agree. But you said yourself she is desperate and…and…" Luba searched for the correct term.

"Strung out?" Halinor supplied. At Luba's confused expression, Halinor translated. "It's a term used to describe a drug addict who's gone a little too long between hits."

Luba nodded. "Then yes; strung out is perfect."

"So let me see if I understand;" Althor said. "The Guardian's powers will return on their own in time, but you, Halinor, worry we don't have that kind of time. By using the Auramere, the Guardian's powers will be restored almost instantly, but at great risk to her life; if she tries to take too much from the Auramere, she will be destroyed. Is that about right?"

Both ladies nodded.

"I see. Let me think a moment." Althor said, already lost in thought.

Several minutes ticked by as the dwarf-man considered the situation. Finally he looked directly at Luba and announced, "I agree with Halinor."

Luba started to protest, but Althor held up his hand. "Ah, ah, ah; I just cast the deciding vote Luba."

Though clearly irritated, Luba acquiesced. "Give me a few moments to ready the Auramere." Then she turned and stalked out of the Chamber.

Halinor sighed; she hated to anger her friend, but she believed this was Taranee's best hope for recovery. Althor placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it. Besides, Luba needs to be mad at someone; she feels incomplete otherwise."

Halinor laughed and patted the dwarf's hand. "Thank you my friend; I needed that."

Althor smiled. "Still want to check out the aviary?"

Halinor nodded. "It's a place to start. I'm hoping to convince Irma to accompany me. She may be able to supply some information."

"Good idea; I'll go "help" Luba get the Auramere ready."

Halinor smiled. "Alright; let's meet at the Fire Chamber in an hour or so, shall we?"

"An hour it is," Althor agreed.

Together, the two friends exited the Assembly Chamber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Irma came to, she was lying on her back and Yan Lin was mopping her brow with a cool, wet rag. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned; she felt like she had just gone ten rounds with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man…and lost.

"There you are; I was worried. How are you feeling?"

Irma blinked at the old woman and answered with another moan. She closed her eyes again and raised her hand to her head. Yan Lin moved Irma's hand away and continued her ministrations with the rag.

"Just lie still for a while; let Grandma Lin take care of you."

"I'm tired of everyone taking care of me; it's time I returned the favor, don't you think?" Irma growled.

"Hmm…I think you will have plenty of opportunities to return the favor. I also don't think your friends would call it a favor; more like a privilege."

Irma shook her head; she wasn't in the mood to argue right now. She raised herself up on her elbows and noticed the movement didn't seem to hurt her ribs as much. Reaching down, she pressed her hand gently against her side. She felt something that hadn't been there before she had passed out. Curious, she lifted her shirt a little and found a large bandage wrapped tightly around her ribs. Irma looked questioningly at Yan Lin.

"I took the liberty while you were unconscious; I thought it might be less uncomfortable for you that way. It's not usually a good idea to wrap broken ribs due to the dangers of catching pneumonia, but Guardians heal quickly; and as the Water Guardian, you are much less susceptible to fluid in your lungs than the others. I thought it best to immobilize the injury as much as possible, since you won't listen to reason and go get some rest. It should help reduce the pain considerably."

Irma pressed a few times around the injury and found the pain wasn't as sharp. She looked at the small woman and nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Lin; you didn't have to do all this."

"Hmph. Yes I did if you intend to go gallivanting around the fortress. You do realize the Council members will be patrolling as well?"

Irma nodded. "I know Mrs. Lin, but I have to do this. I can't really explain it; I just need this right now."

Yan Lin nodded. "It's alright, I understand even if I don't necessarily agree."

Irma started to reply, but Yan Lin held up her hand. "I know you feel bad that your friends got hurt, but it wasn't your fault. You _saved_ them Irma; you drove Nerissa away. If you hadn't shown up…" She choked a little and her voice trailed off. She turned herself towards Hay Lin and placed her hand on her granddaughter's forehead.

"No parent or grandparent should have to bury their little ones. You have saved me from having to experience that."

Yan Lin rose to her feet and turned to face Irma. Putting her palms together, the old woman bowed deeply to the young Guardian.

Horrified, Irma jumped up and caught Yan Lin by the shoulders. "Please, Mrs. Lin, don't; I'm no hero and I don't deserve to be put on some pedestal. I don't…I don't deserve…." Irma turned her back, walked a few steps away, and pinched her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "I don't deserve your trust, or your friendship. I don't even deserve to be a Guardian anymore."

Yan Lin shook her head slowly. "Irma, I know you are feeling confused, but…"

"Confused? You think I'm feeling _confused_?" Irma turned to face the former Guardian, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I've tried to kill you, Hay Lin, Luba, and now Cornelia. I'm not feeling _confused _Mrs. Lin; I'm feeling downright _evil_!"

The old woman gasped in surprise, a look of horror marring her features. She was about to question Irma about Cornelia, but then closed her mouth. The distressed girl didn't need an interrogation right now. "Irma, you are not evil and I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You need help. Please, let us help you."

"Oh yeah like you all rallied around Nerissa and helped her? Don't you understand? I'm just like her. How long before I succeed in killing everyone I love? How long before I destroy everything I care about? How long before I'm so consumed by bitterness and hate that the Council locks _me_ away? How long, huh? How long?!"

Yan Lin looked stricken and couldn't find her voice. Irma's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, what did I say? What have I done? Mrs. Lin, I'm so sorry; I-I didn't mean to…"

Yan Lin held up her hand. "Perhaps it would be better if you check on your other friends, Irma. I would like to be alone with my granddaughter now, if you please."

Irma's face became a mask of hurt and regret. She opened and closed her mouth a few times and reached her arms towards the old woman. Yan Lin merely turned her back to the discomfited young woman and knelt beside her granddaughter.

Irma stood stiff and unbelieving. She knew she deserved it, but having Yan Lin turn her back like that still hurt. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked slowly past the Lin family. As she boarded the Cumulus Express, she turned her head to look back at Mrs. Lin.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Yan Lin did not look up or give any kind of acknowledgement that she had heard the apology. Irma turned sadly to look at the vast emptiness of the space around her. She wondered if the sky felt as empty as she did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerissa continued to sort through inconsequential bits of information in the Water Guardian's brain. She doubted very much the brat even realized the difference in her powers; her mind had to be so convoluted by now. Thus, the witch searched for memories of when the Guardian had used her powers over the last few weeks. She hoped to find a pattern she could analyze that would supply some answers.

She met with light resistance here and there but for the most part, Nerissa was allowed to probe as much and as deep as she wanted; after all, the Water Guardian had no knowledge of mental defenses or emotional barriers of protection. Had the Fire brat been awake, Nerissa would have had much more difficulty in her mission.

The evil sorceress continued her search, discarding piece after piece of useless information. She smiled to herself, knowing she was causing the young Guardian a great deal of agony. This sort of mind probe could be done so as to cause the subject very little, if any, discomfort; but Nerissa saw no reason to be careful or to take things slow.

After several more minutes, she finally came upon what she was looking for. She sorted the memories she needed and set them aside for analysis. She began by looking closely at the displays of power, then sorting the stronger ones away from the normal ones. It didn't take Nerissa long to find the answers she needed. She smiled and laughed quietly. This was going to be _very_ useful.

As she disengaged from the Guardian's abused mind, Nerissa just couldn't help throwing one last attack at the brat. She gathered her mental powers and sent a psychic wave that would have killed any normal human being. But the child was hardly a normal human being…she would live.

Awakening from her meditative state, Nerissa rose to her feet and opened the door. She had her answers, now it was time to test the theory. She needed to perform an experiment; and the Water Guardian was going to help her do it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma left the Hay Lin's Chamber feeling as alone as she had ever felt. Why had she attacked Yan Lin like that? Why had she said those terrible things? Yan Lin was just trying to help, and Irma had slapped her in the face.

_Nice going Irma girl, _she thought; _real smooth_.

She decided to set up a regular patrol pattern around the Chambers as best she could. If her mind was constantly on the alert for Nerissa, maybe she wouldn't have time to worry about her friends.

She had just turned the corner when she met Halinor coming from the opposite direction. The older woman waved and quickened her pace.

"There you are Irma; I've been looking for you. How are you doing?"

"Oh just fabulous Halinor; never better. How are you?"

Halinor just blinked at the young woman. Irma sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Halinor, I didn't mean to snap. I've just had a bad day. But I'm fine…really. Thanks for asking."

Halinor pulled the Guardian into a hug. Caught off guard, Irma stiffened initially, then began to relax.

"It's alright Irma; you've been having kind of a bad _month_. If you need to vent to someone, I'm right here; okay?"

Irma wasn't quite sure what to make of that; she liked Halinor, but she didn't really know her all that well. Nevertheless, she was grateful for the support.

"Thanks Halinor; I appreciate that."

Halinor smiled and released Irma. "Would you mind accompanying me to the aviary? I'm trying to figure out how Nerissa keeps getting into the fortress; and the aviary is about as good a place to start as any."

"The aviary?" Irma asked slowly, falling into step beside Halinor as she proceeded towards the recent battleground.

"Yes," Halinor replied. "I know it's a sore subject right now, but I found that facing one's fears as soon as possible often aids us in conquering them."

"What?" Irma asked.

"You just had a major battle with Nerissa in the aviary in which you nearly lost your friends. It's bound to be a source of great angst for you."

"Um, Halinor…"

"Well of course that's perfectly natural under the circumstances. But the important thing is your friends are going to be okay and now you know you can defeat Nerissa."

"Halinor…"

"In spite of everything that has happened, you now have some hope that everything will be alright."

"HALINOR!"

Halinor jumped. "What?"

"You're babbling."

Halinor sighed. "I am aren't I? I'm sorry Irma."

Irma shot Halinor one of her trademark goofy grins. "Is this you trying to comfort me? Because you suck at it."

Halinor giggled. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up. The truth is I find myself in need of _your_ comfort."

"_My_ comfort?" Irma stopped in the middle of the corridor. "Alright Halinor; what's going on?"

Halinor looked at the floor and began to wring her hands. "I haven't been down to the aviary in many, many years. It reminds me too much of Nerissa and what she did to Cassidy. When Nerissa was angry or afraid, she would go to the aviary and think. The rest of us left her alone, but Cassidy refused to let her be alone. She was the only one who ever tried to offer comfort or solace to Nerissa." Halinor paused to wrap her arms around herself. She walked a few paces away and looked off into the distance. Irma remained silent.

"Nerissa would always get so angry if we intruded upon her quiet time; that's why none of us ever went to her. But Cassidy simply refused to accept that; she alone saw how self-destructive Nerissa was becoming. She tried to tell us…but we didn't listen. Now the aviary serves as a constant reminder of our…_my_ failure to save either one of them."

Irma's jaw dropped and she struggled to find the right words. She tried to recall the things Mrs. Lin had said to her over the past few weeks. Finally she approached the former Guardian and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What Nerissa did wasn't your fault; you can't blame yourself for what happened. Nerissa alone is at fault; _she's_ the one who committed the murder, not you."

"But if we had seen; if we had just paid a little more attention…"

"You don't know that. Nerissa was unstable; it was only a matter of time before she blew. Cassidy died trying to be a friend, and I'd be willing to bet she would do it all again exactly the same."

"Cassidy was the most compassionate person I have ever met. Why did it have to be her? I would give anything to have her back."

"I know; but you can't think like that. There's nothing you can do about that now, and I don't think Cassidy would want you to dwell on it like this. She would want you to make the most of your life, Halinor. I'm sure she doesn't blame you; she probably doesn't even blame Nerissa, for that matter."

Halinor smiled and turned to face Irma. She took the younger woman's hands in hers. "You know, you're right; Cassidy was all about fun and adventure. She _wouldn't_ want us to be melancholy would she?"

Irma just grinned.

Halinor hugged Irma again. "Thank you Irma; you've brought a smile to an old woman's face."

Irma patted Halinor's back, but said nothing. Halinor broke the hug and the two women resumed walking. After a few minutes, Halinor spoke.

"May I ask you a question?"

Irma shrugged. "I guess so."

"Have you not had similar thoughts about your friends since your…since your…your…"

"Since your girl beat the ever-loving shit out of me?" Irma asked.

Halinor gasped and turned a dark shade of red.

"It's okay Halinor, you can say it; it's not taboo. Ever-loving-shit," Irma annunciated carefully.

Halinor laughed. "Okay, okay; I give. You're able to joke about it; your recovery must be going well then?"

_If only you knew,_ Irma thought. "Yeah, it is."

"Good. It's about time we had some good fortune."

"How are all of you guys?"

"We have all fully recovered, thanks to the Oracle."

"Recovered? From what?

Halinor explained all about the glamour and how the council had tried to kill each other. "In fact, Luba nearly _did_ kill the Oracle. He had to put himself into a coma in order to heal the injury. He's resting now."

"Oh well, Luba's not happy unless she's tearing someone limb from limb. Never mind that it's her _boss_."

Halinor laughed. "Yes, Althor said something very similar. Now, let's see what kind of damage Nerissa did to the aviary, shall we?"

"Uh, yeah…about that…" Irma said slowly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Halinor was about to ask what Irma meant by that when she caught a glimpse of the destroyed room. Her jaw fell open as she took in the carnage.

"Oh my…how did you ever survive such total destruction?"

Irma squirmed a little. "Umm…mostly because _I_ caused most of the damage."

Halinor was dumbstruck. "You? But why?"

"What can I say? I was a little pissed."

"A _little_?! The entire aviary is completely decimated. How much of this damage did you cause?"

"It's probably faster to list damage I _didn't_ cause, actually."

Halinor and Irma entered the aviary and began to walk slowly around the destruction. The older woman's head swiveled back and forth, trying to take in the massive amount of carnage. Her eyes fell first on the shattered fragments of steel that littered the ground.

"The cage…you destroyed the cage."

"Mostly; although I had a _little_ help with that."

Covering her mouth with her hand, Halinor spied the garden; or more accurately what _used_ to be the garden. It was nothing more than a small hill of mud and sundry debris.

"The garden," she breathed.

"Yeah, that was me," Irma mumbled, ashamedly.

"All the beautiful flowers…"

"Also me."

"And the shrubbery?"

"Me again."

As Halinor ventured closer to the ruined garden, her feet squished in the soaked grass. Irma hoped the former Guardian wouldn't say anything.

"It's flooded; the whole place is flooded," Halinor said. She turned to Irma, a questioning look on her face.

_Damn_! Irma hung her head, "Do you even need to ask?"

Halinor shivered then, feeling unaccustomedly cool. It was then that she noticed the aviary was somewhat darker than she remembered. True, it had been many decades, but Halinor was certain the room shouldn't have been this dark or this cool.

Then it dawned on her. She raised her eyes skyward. "The sunlight," she gasped, "where is the sunlight?"

Irma sighed. "You seeing a pattern yet?"

Halinor swung her gaze to the uncomfortable Guardian and was about to inquire as to the circumstances of the aviary's destruction, when her eyes suddenly fell on the pike, still stuck in the earth. She tilted her head to the side and moved curiously for a closer look. The spear was still sticky with Will's blood, and Halinor had to fight not to be sick at the implications.

"Is this…?"

"Yeah, that's the spear that impaled Will," Irma answered quietly. She was being bombarded by unpleasant memories. She had really been hoping never to see this place again.

Halinor dropped to her knees. Shaking her head slowly, she reached out to touch the javelin. "It must have been so awful, to see her just…"

"Uh huh," Irma answered, but she hadn't really heard what Halinor had said. She had begun to hear a buzzing noise in her ears; she shook her head sharply, but the noise did not abate.

Halinor was still staring hypnotically at the red-crusted shaft. "How could anyone be so cruel? It seems so surreal somehow; and yet…" She trailed off.

"Right," Irma responded automatically. The buzzing was becoming distracting and her head had begun to hurt. She held her forehead in one hand and tried to concentrate on what Halinor was saying.

Halinor shuddered and seemed to return to her senses. She rose to her feet, her back still to the troubled Guardian. "Where did you find Cornelia?" she asked.

"Sh-she……w-was…" Irma began, but couldn't continue. The pain in her head had increased tenfold; and now she felt as if someone was slicing into her skull with a hot knife. She held her head in both hands and gasped. Wanting nothing more than to get out of the aviary, she started to move towards the exit. She didn't make it. Her head suddenly exploded with agony. Irma collapsed to her knees and cried out. Hearing the girl's distress, Halinor turned to see what was happening.

"Irma!" she exclaimed, racing to the fallen Guardian's side. "Irma what is it? What's wrong?"

Irma couldn't talk, she could barely breathe. She could only plead silently with Halinor to help her. Pain-filled eyes begged the older woman to make it stop; to make the anguish disappear.

Halinor nodded firmly and started to drag Irma off of her knees. That's when the worst pain Irma had ever felt tore her head apart. With an anguished scream, she fell to the ground and began to writhe pitifully.

Halinor dropped down beside the tortured girl and tried to hold her still. She knew she wasn't strong enough to carry the young woman away, but she _could_ hold Irma tight and try to comfort her until the ordeal passed.

Irma couldn't breathe; she didn't even know where she was anymore. All she knew was the intense agony that ripped through her brain. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she silently pleaded for death. But death did not come, and the agony continued to intensify. She began shaking uncontrollably and screaming repeatedly. Through it all Halinor held her and intoned words of comfort; words she knew the Water Guardian never heard.

After what seemed like hours, the pain began to abate. Irma lay curled in Halinor's embrace, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh….it's okay Irma; it's over now. It's alright, it's alright." Halinor recited, stroking the young girl's hair.

Gradually, the shaking subsided and Irma could see again. Every bone in her body ached and her head pounded mercilessly; but at least she could see a light at the end of the tunnel. She could hear Halinor talking but couldn't quite make out the words. She became aware that the old woman was holding her, and suddenly Irma became a little self-conscious.

"H-Halinor…"

"Shhh. Don't try to talk now; just rest. Just lay still and rest."

Irma wanted to protest, but found she didn't have the energy to argue. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. After several minutes, the Guardian addressed Halinor.

"C-can we go now? P-please."

"Can you stand? Can you walk?" Halinor asked worriedly.

Irma nodded slowly. Halinor helped the injured girl stand and steadied her. After a minute, Halinor draped Irma's arm over her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around the young Guardian's waist. Irma winced as her ribs pressed painfully against Halinor.

"When did that happen?" Halinor gasped, noticing the bandage for the first time.

"L-long s-s-story."

Halinor nodded. "Alright, let's get you to your Chamber; then you can tell me all about it. Okay?"

Irma nodded gratefully and leaned heavily on Halinor. She let the former Fire mistress half-drag her away from the aviary and towards the Elemental Chamber of Water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The rest of you are for diversionary purposes. Your task is simply to distract those fools who call themselves Council members; keep them away from us."

Tracker, Miranda, and Sandpit nodded. Satisfied, Nerissa turned to Raythor, Frost, and Gargoyle. "We shall fold into the Mage's private Meditation Chamber, where Tracker's group will separate and draw the attention of the Council. Once they engage those old fossils, the four of us will proceed to the Elemental Chambers. The Water Brat is sure to be close by; no doubt trying to protect her friends from me."

Frost laughed. "Too bad she doesn't realize she ought to be more concerned about _herself_."

"Quite," Nerissa responded. "Now remember, I need information, so don't kill the Guardian. I only need you to keep her occupied while I conduct my little experiment."

Frost looked disappointed. "But it's okay to _hurt_ her a little isn't it?"

Nerissa only smiled evilly.

"Mistress," Raythor spoke up. "What is to keep the Oracle from interfering?"

"The Oracle is currently resting; he was injured quite severely in the recent battle and had to put himself under in order to survive. That takes an extraordinary amount of energy. He should be out of commission for at least a day."

"How do you know this mistress?" Raythor asked, tentatively.

"I pulled it from what's left of the Water Guardian's mind."

Frost laughed and slapped Raythor on the back, knocking him forward several feet. Recovering quickly, Raythor spoke again.

"Forgive me mistress, but how do we know the Council has not discovered your method of invasion? What if they have taken steps to block it?"

"An appropriate question Raythor; but I'm certain they don't yet know how I'm getting in. They don't know where the Mage's Meditation Chamber is; no one ever bothered to look for it. Long ago I stressed the importance of absolute privacy while I, that is the Mage, was meditating. No one questioned my request; after all, the Mage was on their side. Not even the Oracle could have found it by now."

Raythor grinned. "You've thought of everything mistress."

"Yes," Nerissa replied tiredly. "That is why I am the evil genius and you are the thrall."

She turned abruptly to address all of her Knights. "The first stages of my plan are complete and, for the most part, working to perfection. There has, however, been an occurrence that was unforeseen; but I have a theory which, if correct, will do wonders to advance my plan. It is vital that I procure the information I need. Do you all understand your roles?"

The Knights nodded or grunted their assents. Nerissa nodded.

"Good; then let us begin."

Raising her hand, the hag created a fold leading to the fortress of Candracar. She smiled with barely repressed glee as the Knights charged through the fold one-by-one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halinor half-carried Irma towards her Chamber, nervously checking every now and then to see she was still conscious. The Guardian's breathing had become more and more labored as they traveled, and Halinor was worried she would pass out at any moment.

They had nearly reached the Chambers when Halinor heard a commotion behind them. Turning her head, Halinor tried to locate the source of the disturbance.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

Irma's only response was a pained moan; Halinor doubted she could hear much of anything right now. She couldn't even imagine how loudly the girl's head must be pounding.

"Come on; let's get you to your Chamber. You'll be safe there."

"Yes, but then she would miss out on all the fun."

Halinor froze and her blood chilled; she knew that voice. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she sat Irma gently against the wall and turned to face the speaker.

"Nerissa," she nodded, trying to look braver than she felt.

"My old friend; it's so good to see you again. You're looking well, but I think we can fix that."

Halinor gazed at Gargoyle, Raythor, and Frost spread out behind the evil witch. She knew she had no chance to stop them all, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You're no longer welcome here Nerissa; take your lackeys and leave at once."

"Or you'll what? You are alone and you cannot hope to fight even one of us, much less _all_ of us. But I shall give you a chance to save your life; for old times' sake."

"Save it Nerissa; I'll not fall for one of your tricks." Halinor spat. If she could stall long enough, perhaps someone would come to her aid.

"No trick Halinor, just a choice. Hand over the Guardian and we will leave immediately. Stand in our way, and you will die…for nothing."

Halinor glanced at the injured Water Guardian, barely conscious on the floor. She had no idea what Nerissa would want with her again, but she did know she would never hand her over to the monster Nerissa had become. Steeling herself, she turned back to face her former friend.

"Have you not done enough to the poor girl? Is she not sufficiently broken for your tastes? Has she not suffered enough trauma at your hands? The Nerissa I knew would be sickened at the mere _thought_ of what you have done to this child."

"That Nerissa is long dead, as you will be if you continue to interfere," Nerissa thundered. "Move aside, traitor; or fall where you stand!"

"I will not let you have the Guardian, Nerissa. You will have to go _through_ me if you want her."

Nerissa smiled then. "I was hoping you would say that. Gargoyle!"

The gigantic rock-monster lumbered forward and reached an enormous hand towards the old woman. Halinor waited calmly for the hand to grab her. At the last moment, she raised both arms above her head, then grunted when Gargoyle squeezed her body like a tube of toothpaste.

Concentrating hard, she directed a curious orange mass towards Raythor. The cloudy mass quickly enveloped the former guard and he began to gasp. Nerissa smiled in amusement as Raythor collapsed to the ground.

"Interesting; using the flames to absorb all the oxygen." With a wave of her hand, Nerissa dispersed the cloud before it could attack Frost. "But I can't have you interfering Halinor."

Halinor shot a fireball towards her old leader, but Nerissa deflected it easily.

"Bring her here Gargoyle."

Halinor used her hands to overheat Gargoyle's rocky hand, causing the huge monster to drop his prisoner. Nerissa growled and sent a lavender bubble to cocoon the troublesome Guardian. Completely helpless and nearly exhausted, Halinor collapsed inside the makeshift prison.

Nerissa floated the bubble to her side and sneered at her former comrade. "Now Halinor, I will allow you to watch me destroy the Water Guardian once and for all."

"Does the Water Guardian get a say?"

Nerissa looked towards the speaker in shock. Irma was standing in the hallway looking angry. Without waiting for an invitation, she shot heavy jets of water into Gargoyle's left knee. The rock-monster stumbled and fell to the ground.

Irma aimed her next attack at Nerissa, but she managed to erect her shield before the water missile impacted. Nerissa counterattacked with deadly lightning bolts. Forced to dodge the bolts, Irma failed to defend herself against Frost's reckless charge.

Irma was thrown several feet, landing hard on her back. The impact jarred her ribs, and drove the breath from her lungs. Frost didn't stop, pulling Crimson into a giant leap that landed squarely on his victim's chest.

Irma would've cried out had she any breath to do so. Frost leered hungrily at the helpless Guardian. He drove one of his cleavers into her left shoulder, where it stuck. Irma screamed in pain then, her lungs finally managing to obey her commands.

Frost laughed as he attempted to dislodge his cleaver. Furious and badly hurt, Irma opened her right hand directly underneath Crimson's belly and produced a geyser of water that sent the beast and his master howling towards the ceiling. As she released the water, man and beast plummeted to the ground. Irma rolled her right shoulder just in time to avoid being smashed by the brutes.

With a soft grunt, she pulled the cleaver from her shoulder. Standing painfully, she dropped the evil implement to the ground and turned to make certain Frost was knocked out. As she turned her back, she failed to notice Gargoyle rising.

He smashed his club-like appendage into her back, sending her sprawling at the end of the hall. Gargoyle moved quickly to his victim and placed his large foot on her back, pinning her to the ground.

Halinor raised herself to her knees, silently pleading for someone to hear the noise and race to the rescue. Irma was strong, but she was fighting a losing battle; a battle she never had any chance of winning to begin with.

Nerissa smiled and revived Raythor. It didn't take her lieutenant long to see the situation and join the fray. Drawing his sword, he sauntered to the pinned Guardian and plunged the cold steel into her shoulder wound. Irma screamed in agony, struggling to free herself. Pulling the cruel blade from the writhing girl's shoulder, Raythor laughed and walked around to the front.

He knelt and grabbed her by the hair. Forcing her head up he glowered at her.

"Long time no see Guardian." He smashed the hilt of his sword into her face, shattering her nose. He smiled wickedly at her groan of pain.

Irma was beyond hurt as she fought the impending blackness; she knew she was the last line of defense for her friends. They were helpless; they needed her. If she failed, their lives would be forfeit.

From her current position, there was little she could do; there was no ground water in Candracar after all, and her hands were pinned beneath her. Then it hit her.

"Raythor, try that again, and I will make you _eat_ that sword through your ass!"

Not at all amused, Raythor grabbed her hair again. As soon as their eyes met, Irma concentrated like she'd never concentrated before.

_Attack Gargoyle; attack Gargoyle; attack Gargoyle!_

With a shudder, Raythor dropped Irma's head and swung his huge sword at Gargoyle. Caught off guard, Gargoyle retreated. Raythor continued to swing at the huge monster, as Irma crawled to the wall. She used it's shiny surface to aid her in getting to her feet. She wiped the blood from her face as best she could and turned to see how Raythor was doing with Gargoyle.

The man was driving Gargoyle back while Nerissa looked on in amusement. That worried Irma somewhat; why wasn't she attacking? Raythor had managed to knock Gargoyle to the ground and was even now furiously beating him with his sword.

Nerissa suddenly held up her hand. Raythor stopped, and looked confused. The evil sorceress regarded her enemy and clapped.

"Impressive Guardian; especially considering you're not at one-hundred percent. But it's time to stop playing. I need information, and you're going to give it to me."

"Didn't you learn anything last time? I won't tell you anything," Irma said in a shaky voice. Between her ribs and newly-broken nose, she was having difficulty breathing.

"Oh but you will Guardian; you will." With that Nerissa saturated the entire corridor with deadly lightning. With nowhere to go, Irma was struck by several of the lethal bolts and pinned to the wall behind her. She screamed as she felt her insides begin to burn. Nerissa smiled coldly and increased the intensity of the attack.

"Nerissa stop!" Halinor pleaded. "You're killing her!"

"That's the point," the old witch growled.

Irma couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. The lightning to which she was so susceptible continued to smash into her body, electrifying every inch of tissue and bone. She knew she was about to die, and that she had failed her friends. She wanted to resist, wanted to fight back; but Nerissa was just too powerful. Irma felt herself succumbing to the tendrils that ripped her lifeforce from her body. She tried to hold back the blackness, even as she felt herself slipping into death's dark abyss.

The attack ceased suddenly. With nothing to hold her up, Irma collapsed to the ground, shaking violently. Her very bones were on fire, and she couldn't bring herself to move even an inch. Her body refused to obey the simplest commands, and Irma wondered vaguely how long her brain would remember to tell her lungs to keep breathing; not that they were doing a super job of that at the moment.

"Raythor," Nerissa instructed, "bring the Guardian with us; she can watch while we kill her friends. Only then will she truly understand how completely she has failed."

"Mistress, it shall be done," Raythor said. He walked towards Irma, grinning sadistically. Irma managed to raise her head just enough to catch his loathsome expression; but though she screamed at her body to get up and fight, she couldn't move.

"You're coming with us little pixie-girl," Raythor sneered, as he neared his destination. "You're gonna enjoy Nerissa's hospitality for the rest of your life."

Irma nearly cried at the insinuation. _No, _she thought, _not again; I can't go through it again!_

Desperation and terror filled her heart and her thoughts; Nerissa would murder the Guardians and the Council, but she would not allow Irma the privilege of joining her friends in Oblivion. No, Nerissa would hold the young Guardian captive for decades, possibly _centuries_; all the while torturing her prisoner, but never allowing her the release of death. Every second of every day would be filled with the most exquisite agony; unimaginable in its essence.

As Raythor reached for the badly injured girl, something inside her mind snapped. With a strangled cry, she reached her right hand towards the leering man, her palm facing out. Raythor froze in his tracks, a terrified expression on his face. Irma's own visage contorted with barely suppressed rage as she felt suddenly strengthened. With an angry grunt, she pushed herself to her knees, then to her feet.

Raythor's eyes widened as he looked upon the furious Guardian in front of him. Her eyes, once full of contempt and defiance, had become mad and deranged. Her face twisted hideously with frenzied mania. Raythor had seen this kind of wanton madness in only one other person; Nerissa. Even then, he had seen it on only two occasions; but the dreadful memories of what the sorceress had done caused him to shudder with naked terror. Completely dismayed, the former guard wanted to flee; but unabashed trepidation rendered him powerless to move.

Irma closed her fingers and rotated her wrist. With a growl, she pulled her fist back to her shoulder. Raythor squealed in horror as water and blood began to seep from his ears, nose, and mouth. He collapsed to his knees even as he began to sweat great crimson beads. Irma laughed maniacally as she watched the life oozing from her tormentor. She held his life quite literally in her hand, and that awesome feeling of ultimate power filled her entire being with ecstasy.

Nerissa watched in fascination as Irma continued to slowly murder her lieutenant. Not that she cared about Raythor's life, but she might need him later. Extending her hand, she threw a bolt of lightning at the deranged Guardian. The bolt struck Irma square in the chest, interrupting her concentration.

"Gargoyle, retrieve Raythor, Frost, and Crimson."

The huge rock-monster lumbered forward and picked up Frost and Crimson, both still dazed from their recent crash-landing. He turned then to retrieve Raythor.

"NO!" Irma shouted. "You can't have him!"

She doubled her efforts to kill the helpless man before Gargoyle could reach him.

"Irma, no," Halinor pleaded, pounding on her cage. "This isn't the way! You are a Guardian, not a murderer!"

Irma gasped suddenly and released Raythor. She stared at her hand in horror then raised distressed eyes to Halinor. Nerissa pointed her fingers at Irma, a satisfied expression on her face. Irma watched the sorceress summon her powers, saw her fingers begin to glow with white electricity. The young woman looked once more at her hand, then at Raythor lying face-down in a crimson pool. She slid her eyes back to Nerissa and lowered her hand to hang limply at her side. Then Irma turned her shoulders slightly and raised her chin to offer the witch a better target.

Halinor could only stare horrified at what Irma had done. She pushed desperately at her prison, but there was no escape.

"Nerissa, this is murder; please don't do it." Halinor pleaded desperately.

"Silence fool," Nerissa hissed.

"Don't you understand? It's Cassidy all over again." Tears had begun to form in Halinor's light-blue eyes as she pleaded with her former friend. "It's not too late; you can still turn away. Please, Nerissa; I'm begging you."

Nerissa turned cold green eyes to her prisoner and stared at the old Guardian for a few seconds. Then she twisted her head back towards Irma and released the murderous bolt.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the savage tendril reached for its willing sacrifice. Halinor was frozen as she watched the young woman give herself up to annihilation. She wanted to look away so she wouldn't see the girl she had come to regard as a daughter consumed by the savage lightning; but she was powerless to turn her head.

"No…" She whispered helplessly.

The bolt slammed into Irma's chest, smashing her into the wall. There was no scream, only open-mouthed silence and agonized rictus. It seemed to take the girl an eternity to fall, but fall she did; first to her knees, her hands hanging at her sides and her chin resting on her chest. Slowly, she raised her eyes to stare bitterly at her antagonist; then those beautiful eyes grew cold and rolled to the back of her head. Finally, the broken body pitched forward and crashed to the ground, where the Water Guardian lay, unmoving.

Halinor turned her face away and closed her eyes, a soft sob escaping her lips as she sank to a sitting position. Nerissa finally lowered her hand and smiled fiendishly.

"Come my Knights; the Guardians are now completely unprotected."

Gargoyle set Frost and Crimson on their feet, then scooped a trembling Raythor into his enormous hand. Roaring triumphantly, the gigantic creature lumbered after his mistress as she stepped around the fallen Guardian and disappeared around the corner. Frost couldn't resist driving one last kick into the ribs of his nemesis; then he mounted Crimson and charged after Gargoyle.

An eerie silence descended on the corridor; a cloak of oppression blanketed the hall. Halinor's grief finally overcame her and she sobbed pitifully in her prison.

At the far end of the passageway, a sanguine river trickled slowly down the hallway. At its head lay the broken, motionless form of Irma Lair, Guardian of the Water.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hoo ah folks; another chapter bites the dust. Please let me know your thoughts; what do you love, what do you hate, what's funny, what's stupid, what makes you want to stick the Author on a pig-pole in Times' Square, etc. Thanks everyone for reading; you folks are the greatest bunch of critters on Fanfic.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Wow and update; what a shock! Sorry it took so long, dear Pitters; the holidays were a bit stressful. I take full responsibility for the slower turnaround, and beg your forgiveness. **

**Many thanks to: Irma 1 (your English is just fine…and I'm flattered to be compared to Picasso); Stormrider 7 (so many compliments…my humble thanks milady); Nemrut (thank you for your compliments); Irma Rokz (get off your knees kiddo; I'm your sister, not your master); Loveline (lovely to hear from you again, my Australian friend); DM (thanks for noticing the connection between Irma and Nerissa); Spyder (your review made me laugh…Kung Fu Oracle); Knight (thanks for getting into the story so much); Nisa (I love popcorn); Zesty (thank you for saying how much you're "feelin" it); Krystal (thanks for being so loyal to the Pit); Prince Vince (ooooo an entire castle!); Guardian of the Water (LOL…ok ok, here's an update. Hehe…); AzT (my Shaft-Sister); and Visigoth (thank you, as always, for your in-depth insights). And here's a shout-out to Nats and Pita…miss you girls!**

**Now let's give a big HOO RAH for two new Pitters: Robert Teague and ZodiacdragonHatori. Welcome, my friends, to the Whale Pit; here's hoping you will stay a while. Now I've neglected to welcome my friend Charlie1701 to the Pit. Charlie is a regular in the forums and I should have acknowledged him long ago. So Charlie, here is your official welcome. Thanks for haunting the forums.**

**Donut Club: Robert Teague for using the noodle (pure water…hmmm); Nisa (Luke…I am your father!); Krystal for being suspicious of Nerissa's motives; Visigoth for his insights into the Council, etc.**

**Now again, I need to thank my glorious editor; without whom I could not create this story. She reads every single word, and disagrees with me about everything. She makes fabulous, enhancing suggestions, and disagrees with me about everything. She painstakingly ferrets out plot holes, and disagrees with me about everything. She holds still when I need to punch something, even inviting me to do so on many occasions…and she disagrees with me about everything. She helps me keep my sanity when my world seems to fall apart…and she disagrees with me about everything. She is my psychiatrist when my head is twisted; she is my confidant when I have to unload; she is my friend when I just want to cry; she is my cheerleader when I feel unworthy; she is my healer when my heart is broken; she is my sister when I need her the most…and she disagrees with me about everything. So thank you again, from the bottom of my heart, dear sister. Words are insufficient to explain my gratitude…even if you _do_ disagree with me about everything.**

**Alright folks…hope the wait was worth it.**

**Chapter 24**

A shadow fell over the Fortress of Candracar; an oppressive pall of bitterness and pain. The very walls shuddered with terror as Nerissa and her lackeys advanced menacingly on their target. With blood in their eyes and murder in their hearts, the foursome moved unchecked through the corridors.

Arriving at their destination, Nerissa smiled ominously. With a wordless gesture, she directed Gargoyle to execute her malicious bidding. Lumbering forward, the gigantic creature smashed his club-like appendage against the huge double-doors, causing the entire area to quake. Raucous booms echoed across the fortress as the rock-monster clubbed the impeding barrier again and again. With every crash of rock against portal, the doors groaned in pain; but they refused to give.

Nerissa spread both arms out to her sides and began to mutter under her breath. "Velim caput tuum devellere deinde in confinium gulae cacare. Aratiuncula!" A powerful sphere of vivid violet enveloped the sorceress; a shield against the angry elements she knew lay on the other side of the weakening doors.

As Gargoyle continued his relentless assault, Frost shifted impatiently from one foot to the other. The big hunter couldn't help curling his lip at the thought of the dead Guardian in the corridor behind him. The bitch had always spited him and looked down on him, as if he were nothing more than spent chewing gum on the bottom of her shoe. She had laughed at him,toyed with him, insulted him; and he found her lack of respect disturbing to say the least. Well who was laughing now?

"Leave Raythor outside; we will pick him up after we finish," Nerissa instructed, as the doors began to fracture and split

Snapped from his pleasant reverie, Frost laid the injured man against the wall and regarded him with a mixed sense of pity and revulsion. The lieutenant's body showed clear signs of his recent near-death experience. Dried sweat and blood smattered his entire being and his hair was plastered to his skull. Shriveled and wrinkled skin hung loosely from his bones. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes sunken. Cracked lips and a grossly swollen tongue rounded out the henchman's most noticeable maladies. He was shaking and moaning, though from fear or from physical strain it was hard to tell.

Several agonizing minutes later, the doors were unable to hold out any longer as they finally buckled and folded; the Elemental Chamber lay exposed.

A tremendous gust of wind ripped through the smashed doorway, sending all but Nerissa sprawling uncontrollably. Frost yelped as he was pinned painfully between Gargoyle and the unforgiving marble wall of the fortress. He may well have suffocated there, trapped by the mighty gale, had Nerissa not intervened. With a smug grin, the witch extended her purple shield around her lackeys. The strong wind beat futilely against the sphere, in a vain attempt to prevent the intruders from entering the Chamber.

As Gargoyle peeled himself away from his teammate, Frost stumbled shakily to his feet. "Now I know how a Zamballan cornbeetle feels," he grumbled.

Directing the protective orb over the threshold, the witch took a moment to gaze about the Chamber she hadn't seen, much less visited, for many decades. Far from the serene, playful atmosphere she remembered, the Chamber had turned violent and angry. Ivory clouds had become black with enmity, and seemed to swell with increased capacity. Heavy winds whipped about, creating a near-deafening cacophony. Blue-white lightning arced between the ebony clouds, lethally electrifying the air. Nerissa had never before seen an Elemental Chamber in defense mode; now that she had, she found herself impressed with the weapons nature had provided.

Deadly electricity crackled violently around the shielded ball, vainly attempting to strike at the invaders. Had the sphere not existed, the quartet would have been fried to a blackened crisp; so highly charged was the very air in the Chamber.

Nerissa extended her hand, driving the sphere toward the center of the Chamber. As they sped on, the swirling winds twirled faster and faster, forming a giant twister. With naked ferocity born of irascible fury, it charged towards the intruders. When the churning mass struck, the offending orb rocked violently. The four villains were thrown about like boneless marionettes as the sphere careened wildly off-course.

Gathering herself quickly, Nerissa halted the orb's journey and turned it about. She had not expected the Chamber to be able to conjure a current more powerful than the blast that had greeted them. Dazed from the windy abuse, she retreated from the nasty twister to give herself time to recover. It was then that the blackened clouds opened up and released their moisture. Dense sheets of rain poured forth, engulfing the Chamber in a terrible storm and dropping visibility to almost nil. Gigantic drops of rain quickly turned to enormous balls of hail as the air spontaneously cooled itself.

Great stones of ice the size of softballs pounded the shield, shattering against the magical sphere. The impacts shook the orb, causing the inhabitants to cringe. Gradually the force of the blows began driving the intruders back towards the entrance. Worse, the strain of maintaining the shield against such heavy bombardment was starting to weaken the old witch. She knew she needed another plan…quickly.

She allowed the hailstones to push the sphere back to the threshold, where she landed it on the small platform. The hail continued to fall, but it did not venture into the space Nerissa and her lackeys currently occupied. Satisfied she was safe for the time being, Nerissa withdrew some of the energy that maintained the shield.

Feeling stronger, the sorceress now used her powers to amplify her voice. Raising her chin slightly, the crone called out.

"Yan Lin! I know you're here, dear heart; let's you and I have a little chat."

As the former Keeper waited patiently for a response, her thoughts turned to Yan Lin's betrayal. Of all the Guardians, Nerissa had most expected her best friend to stand by her side at the trial. When the Chinese Guardian had looked her in the eyes and uttered that painful condemnation, Nerissa had been stunned speechless. She had expected Yan Lin to try and understand what had happened; she had always tried to get the others to see things from all sides. Apparently the unfortunate situation between Cassidy and Nerissa didn't apply to Yan Lin's philosophy. Quietly, Nerissa vowed the old woman would pay for her insolence; and she would pay through her upstart granddaughter.

When the small woman didn't respond, Nerissa raised her voice and tried again.

"Oh come now Yan Lin; surely you don't still harbor ill feelings towards your old friend? How about we let bygones be bygones; start over?"

"Bygones be bygones? You think what you have done can be fixed with a wave of your hand and an insincere apology?"

Nerissa turned towards the voice. In the distance, she could see something approaching through the stormy blackness, but couldn't make out what it was. As it drew nearer, a definite shape began to form. A fluffy cloud, escorted by two others, floated towards the entrance to the Chamber. Standing on the cloud, her hands stuffed into the wide sleeves of her robe, was Yan Lin.

"Ah there you are," Nerissa purred, "I've so been looking forward to seeing you again."

The cloud squadron halted and Yan Lin stared down on her former friend.

"Why have you come here? Why have you violated this sacred fortress with your filth?"

"This _sacred_ fortress used to be my home; why shouldn't the Oracle welcome back the prodigal daughter?"

"_Prodigal daughter_?! Is that what you think you are? You are a traitor and a murderer; that you walk free now is an insult to Cassidy's memory."

"Are you still on about that?" Nerissa replied in a bored tone. "Really Yanni, you need to let it go. What would the Oracle say about it? 'Hate will only tear your soul apart, Honorable One. You must move past the bitterness and despair.' Pitiful old fool; some things are worth hating; wouldn't you agree?"

"I do not hate you…I pity you. You were once a good person with a compassionate spirit and a warm heart. Now your spirit is blackened and your heart shriveled. There is nothing of my old friend that remains in the fiend now standing before me."

"Fiend? You wound me Yanni. What happened to Best Friends Forever?"

Yan Lin stood a little taller and her eyes narrowed. "My friend died many years ago; you are merely a demon inhabiting her form."

"Is that how you sleep at night? By pretending I'm dead? Oh the lies we tell ourselves to make our pain go away."

"And what lies have you told yourself about Cassidy? Have you managed to absolve yourself of responsibility for her death? Have you managed to blame your friends, the Council, Cassidy herself, _everyone_ but yourself?"

"What right have you to judge me?" Nerissa spat angrily. "You were supposed to be my friend, my _best friend_. Yet you were the quickest to abandon me; you were the quickest to throw me away; _you_ were the quickest to turn on _me_!"

"You turned on _us_," Yan Lin shouted. "You murdered Cassidy; _murdered_ her! She trusted you, she tried to help you, she tried to understand; and look what it got her! Is that what friendship means to you?"

"Cassidy was a fool to trust me; and she was a fool to meet me alone that night. Her compassion made her weak; she was never worthy to hold the Heart of Candracar! I did the entire universe a favor by eliminating the weak link in the Guardians."

Yan Lin's mouth fell open; she wasn't sure what she had been expecting Nerissa to say, but it certainly wasn't _that_. She found herself helplessly speechless.

"Ah yes," Nerissa cooed. "The truth hurts doesn't it Yanni? Only now do you realize that what happened so many years ago was no accident. I knew Cassidy would come alone that night; she cared oh so deeply for the poor, suffering, overburdened, self-destructive leader of the Guardians. The lies I planted when I would cry on her shoulder; oh it was enough to break anybody's heart. I also knew Halinor wouldn't be "listening" that night; after all it was I who convinced her to "turn it off" at night so she could get some sleep."

Yan Lin gasped, her hand flying to her heart as the reality of Nerissa's words struck her like a charged boulder. It couldn't be true, it just _couldn't_ be. Trembling, the old Guardian gazed appallingly into the former Keeper's eyes.

"Kadma was always too wrapped up in herself to notice anybody," Nerissa continued, "and you...why you were too busy 'finding your center' every night to see what was happening." The hag grinned then, sending a cold shiver up Yan Lin's spine. "Oh, I feel so much lighter now that I've finally confessed; thank you for ridding me of such a terrible burden…my friend."

Yan Lin gagged and fell to her knees; the thought that her best friend truly _was_ a cold-hearted killer made her physically ill. "You…" she gasped, "you are a…a monster."

"And you despise me for it don't you…" Nerissa taunted.

"No…," Yan Lin breathed, starting to feel physically ill.

"You lie to yourself old friend; tell me, what will you tell your granddaughter about me now that you know the truth?"

Yan Lin's breath caught in her throat and her head snapped up. "Hay Lin has nothing to do with this; leave her alone."

Nerissa laughed cruelly. "Now why would I do that? After all, hurting your granddaughter will hurt you just as much as you hurt me so long ago."

Yan Lin found renewed strength at hearing her little one threatened. She pushed herself to her feet and assumed a fighting stance. "I will not let you touch her, nor will her friends the Guardians."

"The Guardians?" Nerissa sneered. "I think the Guardians may be somewhat indisposed at the moment. Your faith in them is misplaced, as was your adopted granddaughter's."

Yan Lin curled her lip in contempt. "Irma's faith was rewarded; her friends rescued her and defeated your minions."

"Her so-called _friends_ waited nearly a week before coming for her. Shall I tell you what the poor girl experienced during those days?"

Yan Lin's eyes widened slightly. "It doesn't matter; Irma defeated you by not giving in. She beat you at your own game when she made contact with Hay Lin. It was her friend's love and strength that enabled her to withstand your evil."

"Withstand my evil? Is that what you think she did?" Nerissa laughed. "She _begged_ me to kill her; _begged_ me to make it stop. She cried like a baby at the thought of spending eternity as my plaything. She even beseeched Frost not to hurt her anymore; but her desperate, frightened, pleas went unheeded. Unheeded by me, unheeded by Frost, and _especially_ unheeded by the Guardians!"

Yan Lin's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing.

Nerissa continued in a low voice. "Oh yes, the little urchin implored us to stop; at the end, she would have done anything I asked, as long as she wouldn't have to endure any more agony. The barest _possibility_ that her suffering would end was enough to make her my slave. The wretched creature was completely broken in body and spirit."

"You delude yourself," Yan Lin shot back. "Irma is recovering and will soon be stronger than ever. She drove you away once already; she will drive you away again."

"She will do nothing of the sort…she is dead!" Nerissa announced triumphantly. "Her shattered body lies in the hallway close by. Not even the Joining can bring her back this time."

Yan Lin grinned slightly. "You must be getting desperate, _old friend_; surely you don't expect me to believe such a lie."

Nerissa grinned back. "You want proof? Contact Halinor; she witnessed the distasteful event. Reach out with your mind, Yanni; Halinor will tell you the truth of my words."

Yan Lin's smile grew wider as she decided to call the old crone's bluff. Her eyes never wavering from Nerissa's triumphant face, the small woman reached out to her friend. She opened herself until she felt the familiar presence of the former Fire Mistress.

_Halinor, can you hear me?_

_Linny? Linny are you alright? Where are the others? Nerissa…Nerissa is here!_

_Halinor, I can barely hear you._

_I am weak and exhausted, my friend; I did not have the energy to contact you. Maintaining this link is easier, but I cannot keep it up for long. You must warn the others; Nerissa is here._

_I know Hali; she has already found me. What has happened to you?_

_Nerissa…attacked…ughn…_

_Hali! Hali!_

_Forgive me…I am…I can't...so tired…_

_Where are you Hali?_

_H-Hallway…Irma…_

_What about Irma?_

_I-Irma…she's…she's…_

_She's what Hali?_

_She's……d-dead, Linny…N-Nerissa…I saw…she k-killed…ughn…_

_Hali? Hali!!_

But Halinor was gone; too exhausted to maintain the mental link. The confident smile vanished from Yan Lin's lips and her almond eyes clouded with grief. Tears began to pool beneath her lashes and her jaw began to quiver.

"Satisfied?" Nerissa asked softly. "Or perhaps you believe Halinor is also lying?"

"How _could_ you?!" Yan Lin growled, her anger rising in her chest. "Was it not enough for you to destroy one life; now you must take another?"

Nerissa studied her fingernails as she replied to her former friend. "I took nothing from your adopted brat; she gave me her life willingly. She chose to die rather than continue to live as a broken shell; and who am I to deny her that wish?" Nerissa lowered her hand and turned her mocking countenance once more to the former Air Guardian. "I believe that makes the score Nerissa two; Water Guardians……_nothing_."

Yan Lin was enraged; she could feel her anger boiling in her throat. She tasted acidic wrath as her face morphed into an expression of loathing. Nerissa's smile widened as she observed the old woman losing control.

"I had my fun with the Water Brat; now I come for your little Hay Lin. I will break her like I did her friend; I will shatter her bones and crush her spirit."

"You will leave her alone, demon!" Yan Lin spat.

"Do I detect a modicum of hatred?" Nerissa mocked. "Is the great Yan Lin losing her precious self-control?"

"Stow it you old geezer! If we're going to fight, let's fight already!"

"That's the Yan Lin I remember; aggressive, impatient, rowdy. I like that Yan Lin much better than this "centered" lamb I've been talking to. Tell me how much you hate me."

"I……no; I don't hate you."

"Oh but you do. You hate everything about me; you hate that I betrayed you and murdered sweet Cassidy. You despise that I took your adopted child; you detest that I decimated and humiliated her. You rankle at the fact that I've maimed your granddaughter because of your betrayal. And now you quaver to know that I'm going to take her from you; that I'm going to hurt her so badly she will beg for death. And then I'm going to send her body back to you in pieces!"

"No…"

"Tell me how much you hate me!"

"I…

"Say it…"

"I…

"Say it!"

"I…I hate you; I _hate_ you! I disdain everything you are, everything you stand for, everything you've done. I…_hate_…you!" Yan Lin was breathing hard as she screamed the final words. Her frame was shaking with rage as she thought of that evil monster abusing her little Hay Lin. Her eyes burned with wrathful vengeance; vengeance for a granddaughter she had failed to protect…and for one she would now die to defend.

Nerissa smiled hugely. "Perfect. I have taken the three things that matter most to you: your cherished "foster child," your precious self-control, and soon your own beloved granddaughter. You will die a dishonored failure and a traitor to your own heart."

With those words, Nerissa raised her hand and pushed her palm towards the old Guardian. Yan Lin's eyes widened as blue lightning began to crackle at the wrinkled fingertips of her foe.

"Quintessence!" the witch shouted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Althor found Luba busily preparing Taranee's Auramere for transport to the Elemental Chamber of Fire. While she was trying to be careful, the cat's movements were swift and somewhat jerky. The process of removing an Auramere from the Orbit was time-consuming and tedious; every step had to be precise and exact. If even one mistake were made, the Orbit would decay and the Aurameres would be destroyed, their power lost forever. The consequences to the universe would be catastrophic, not to mention what would happen to the Guardians.

The dwarf watched quietly as the Caretaker made subtle adjustments to the powerful orbs. It wasn't simply a matter of removing one powerful sphere from the Orbit; the others had to be realigned in order to fill the void left by the absent orb. Harmony was essential to maintaining the powers of the Aurameres; removing one entirely would throw everything out of accord. Thus the need for gradual removal and essential realignment. Only Luba had the affinity necessary to perform such a delicate task; no other being in the universe, with the possible exception of the Oracle, had the ability to understand the tiny procedures involved with such an undertaking.

Althor knew very little of the actual process, but he did know it required Luba to listen very carefully. What she was listening for, the small man didn't know; but common sense told him this wasn't the time to ask. He had no idea how the feline could distinguish between the constant melodic humming in the Chamber and any other sounds the Aurameres themselves might emit; he was just glad she could.

Luba's eyes were closed and her face passive as she listened to the songs of the Aurameres. She paid heed to every subtle change in pitch, every variation of rhythm, every alteration of melody. When such distortions occurred in the music, Luba would gently shift an Auramere to compensate. In this way, the beautiful melodies remained in harmony with one another; thus allowing the other Guardians to retain their powers, even without all of their members present. True, the four would not be as strong without the fifth, but it was the best the Caretaker could do; and in this case, Luba didn't think it was going to matter much.

Luba sensed a presence in the room and opened her feline eyes. Althor was leaning quietly against the wall, waiting for her to finish disengaging the Auramere of Fire. Already irritated at having to perform the task at all, Luba ignored the dwarf-man and continued her duties. What Halinor was asking was reckless and unnecessary; the Fire Guardian would recover on her own, given time. In Luba's opinion, it wasn't worth risking an entire Auramere just so the child could recuperate faster; but Althor and Halinor hadn't agreed. The Caretaker realized she could force the issue by simply refusing to detach the Auramere, but her sense of duty prevented her from doing something so vigilante. So she listened to the beautiful melodies of the powerful orbs; and stoically ignored Althor.

Several minutes later, Luba succeeded in removing the Fire sphere. It floated a foot above her cupped hand, the energy crackling around its shiny, orange surface. Satisfied the small ball of dynamism was stable, the cat turned at last to Althor.

"What is it you need?" she asked stiffly.

Althor pushed himself away from the wall before answering. "Not a thing; just came to see if I could help."

Luba sniffed and glared at the smaller man; as if she needed _anyone's_ help to perform her duties. She had been guarding the Aurameres longer than Althor had been drawing breath; she was more than capable of seeing to things by herself.

"I do not require your aid in this matter, Althor; as you can see, the task is finished. All that remains is to meet Halinor in the Elemental Chamber of Fire."

Althor raised an eyebrow at her chilly tone. "Luba, I know you're upset about this, but Halinor and I both feel…"

"It is done, dwarf," Luba snarled. "How I feel is no longer relevant to the situation at hand. Let us see to it quickly so that I may restore the Auramere to the Orbit; I will not feel secure until I have done so."

Althor nodded. He knew she was miffed, and he should just leave it alone; but he just couldn't resist. "Tell me Luba; are you always this sunny, or did a larvek spit in your catnip this morning?"

With a growl, Luba turned on the grinning dwarf. In one fluid motion, she extended the claws of her right paw and cocked it back. She bared her teeth at Althor's surprised face as he raised his hands to defend himself. There most certainly would have been blood in the Chamber of the Aurameres had not a loud boom echoed through the fortress at that moment.

The two would-be combatants ceased immediately and began frantically staring about the Chamber. The boom sounded again, and both Council members ducked instinctively. Two pairs of eyes met, neither one knowing what was going on. Althor reached a placating hand towards Luba and moved to the door of the Chamber. He opened it slightly and peeked out. Almost immediately the dwarf pulled his head back and swiftly closed the door.

"It's Tracker, Miranda, and Sandpit; they're attacking the fortress."

Luba raised her eyebrows. "Just those three? Where are the others?"

Althor shook his head. "I don't know; they may be out there, I just didn't see them."

Luba began to growl low in her throat. "I must replace the Auramere, immediately. We cannot take the chance of it being injured or destroyed."

"Agreed; I will hold them off while you see to it." Althor drew two switchblade Kamas from his belt and checked to be sure his kukri knife was securely attached at his back. He tested the Kamas' weight briefly then looked back at Luba. "Seal this Chamber as best you can and work quickly."

Luba did not answer the dwarf-man; she had already begun the process of reintegrating the Fire Auramere. Althor took a deep, steadying breath and exhaled slowly. He practiced a few elementary moves with his Kamas to help center himself. When he felt ready, Althor yanked the doors open and strode out of the Chamber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wandered through meadows of colorful wildflowers, inhaling the sweet aroma of springtime. It had always been his favorite time of year, when new life defied the winter snows and sprung anew. Everything was vivid hues of greens, yellows, purples; the occasional light rain sprinkled the new plants with much-needed water.

He stopped and inhaled deeply, smiling as the scent of wild flowers and lavender filled his nostrils. He felt totally at peace here among untainted nature; away from responsibility, away from good versus evil.

The Oracle loved to fill his mind with pleasant images whenever he meditated or rested; and today was no exception. Though uncommon in its own right, what with Nerissa and her Knights of Vengeance wreaking havoc on the fortress and its inhabitants, this day still held opportunities for mind-cleansing reflection.

The bald mystic inhaled again, expecting the delicate fragrance as before; but something was different this time. Holding his breath, the Oracle snapped his eyes open and listened carefully. His piercing blue gaze slid to the left and narrowed slightly as his mind sensed a bitter feeling of dissonance; malevolent, repugnant, and sordid in nature. Exhaling slowly, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. The ancient man rose to his feet and turned to Tibor.

"There is trouble, my friend; we must go."

Tibor glared protectively at his charge. "But Oracle, you have only just begun your recuperation. I fear you are not strong enough."

The Oracle smiled at the larger man. "I am well enough, good Tibor. We must defend Candracar."

"Oracle," Tibor pressed softly, "I fear for your safety should you go."

"This is not the time for fear, old friend," The Oracle answered gently. "Though fear is an appropriate emotion at times, it will only divide us now. We must turn back the evil that has invaded this place of Harmony. We must now protect those to whom we have always turned for defense. Will you now come with me, dear friend?"

Tibor puffed up his chest. "Of course Oracle; I would never leave your side."

The Oracle smiled again. "I thank you for your devotion, Tibor." With that, the bald man strode towards the doors of his Private Chamber. Tibor followed close behind, struggling not to grumble too loudly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Althor's Kamas flashed once and again, and Tracker retreated out of range. The dwarf was like a man possessed, as he darted and flipped from one attacker to the next. With inhuman speed, he repelled his foes again and again, keeping them from the Chamber of the Aurameres. He didn't know how long he had been fighting, but it seemed like hours; worse, he was starting to tire. Mounting such an aggressive defense drastically hastened the effects of fatigue, and the monk didn't think he could keep it up much longer. Nevertheless, he continued to slash at any opponent unfortunate enough to come within range of his deadly sickles.

His eyes darted between Miranda hanging from the high ceiling above, to Tracker swinging his glowing mace menacingly against the walls. Sniffer was pacing back and forth in front of his master, growling and slobbering. Sandpit was hanging back for now; which was good because Althor had no way to harm the creature.

Miranda hissed at the dwarf-man and spat her sticky webbing towards his body. The monk dodged it easily, spun and drew his kukri knife all in one motion. With a small hop he hurled the blade at the strand of webbing supporting the spider-creature. With a growl of surprise, Miranda crashed to the floor as the blade severed her tether.

"Ha! Take that you overgrown hairball!" Althor taunted, slashing his Kamas through the air in celebration. Miranda, having landed on her back, kicked her feet in futile frustration.

Sniffer charged then, bearing down swiftly on the small man. Althor held his ground, crossing his weapons over his chest. As Sniffer sprung, Althor threw himself backwards to the ground, extending his feet upwards. The foul canine hit the monk's feet and was immediately launched through the air. He yelped as he hit the wall beyond.

Rolling to his feet, Althor charged Tracker. The fiend whipped his mace towards his attacker. Althor dove to the side and rolled to avoid the deadly weapon. Taking two steps, he dove into a classic baseball slide and sent Miranda squealing into the wall. Flipping back onto his feet, he turned to reacquire Tracker. He ducked just in time to save himself from a facelift and immediately backflipped away.

Breathing hard, Althor noticed his kukri on the ground to his left. He rolled and grabbed his knife, looking up just as Tracker swung his mace again. The chain carried the lethal spiked ball towards the tiring dwarf with astonishing speed. With a grunt, Althor tucked himself into a somersault and dodged the glowing weapon. As he completed the maneuver, his hand blindly released the deadly kukri towards his opponent. The blade sank deep into Tracker's right shoulder, deadening nerves and shredding muscle. With a howl of pain, the big Knight dropped his mace and staggered back.

Althor grinned and muttered, "Let's see Luba top _that_."

A movement caught his eye and he saw Sandpit begin to move towards the Aurameres' Chamber. He glared at the walking beach, having no idea how to stop him. Physical attacks did naught but annoy him, and Althor possessed no special magics beyond his increased speed and endurance. Nevertheless, he wouldn't just stand by and watch an enemy of Candracar stomp around the fortress; not while he still drew breath.

Gripping his Kamas tighter, Althor prepared to throw himself at the sandmass. That's when Sniffer charged. Althor barely had time to twist his body and cross his weapons in front of him to block the attack. Sniffer's momentum pushed the dwarf awkwardly to the ground, pinning his left leg underneath. The monk cried out as he felt something in his knee snap. Sniffer pushed against the sickles with all his might, desperate to rip his foe's face to shreds.

Althor pushed against the canine as best he could, but he was injured and fatigued. His arms started to feel heavier and heavier, as he fought against Sniffer and gravity. He twisted his head to the side as Sniffer's deadly jaws drew closer and closer, showering the dwarf's round face with gooey slobber.

"Oy, you're worse than Luba when she's eating uglifruit," Althor growled, straining to shield himself from the deadly fangs.

In spite of the little man's efforts, the dog opened his disgusting mouth wider and prepared to clamp tightly around the dwarf's head. Althor's eyes widened as he stared into the gaping maw, then those eyes squeezed tightly closed as he felt razor teeth brush his head.

Suddenly, he felt the dog's weight lifted off his body. He chanced opening one eye and what he saw caused him to open the other eye. Luba was holding a yelping Sniffer around the middle, his muscular back pressed against her chest. He was squirming and flailing his feet violently, but the Caretaker had a firm hold on the diabolical canine. With a powerful yawp, she heaved the pooch over her head, sending him hurtling into the wall behind her. The impact echoed thunderously throughout the room. Sniffer slid down the wall and lay still.

Luba extended her hand to Althor and pulled the dwarf to his feet. He grunted as his injured knee took his weight. He doubled over and grabbed the distressed joint, fighting not to collapse from pain. Luba noticed the reaction and caught the small man by the shoulders. Althor looked into her feline eyes and shook his head.

"It's nothing; just a minor annoyance. I'll be fine."

"A minor annoyance would not have you doubled over like this, Althor. You are injured and must rest now; I shall finish this battle for you."

Though it irked Althor to admit defeat, especially to Luba, he knew he would be unable to move around effectively enough to battle multiple foes. His pride felt worse than his knee, but that didn't change the fact that he would be more hindrance than help right now. So he swallowed that pride and nodded to Luba.

"If you will assist me to the doors, I shall plant my ample backside against them and guard the Aurameres as well as I am able."

Althor could have sworn he saw the cat smile, but then thought better of it. Luba nodded and helped Althor over to a corner.

"My apologies, but you must remain here for now. Sandpit draws too close to the Chamber. I shall return when I have dispatched him."

Althor grunted. "And how precisely are you planning to do that?"

"I do not know, but I must try." With that, Luba rushed towards the walking dirtbag, claws fully extended. She had nearly reached her target when she was blindsided by Miranda. Both combatants toppled to the floor, rolling over and over.

Luba was first to recover and she scrambled to her feet. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder at Sandpit. He seemed to be taking his time getting to the Aurameres' Chamber. Luba narrowed her eyes and wondered why he was moving so slowly. She turned her attention back to Miranda just in time to catch the leaping creature as she sprang for the cat's neck. The stronger Caretaker held the shapeshifter between her paws for a few seconds before burying her claws into Miranda's hairy form.

The spider screeched in pain and struggled to dislodge the offending barbs, but to no avail. Luba growled angrily and began to rapidly spin in place. After several full turns, she retracted the claws that held her enemy against her paw. Miranda went sailing through the air at a frightening speed. She impacted the far wall with tremendous force and lay unmoving in a broken heap.

Luba turned immediately to find Sandpit. What she found instead was Tracker reaching for her throat. She tried to knock his hand aside, but she was too late. Powerful fingers closed around the cat's neck and began to squeeze. Luba's air supply was instantly cut off, and she started to gag. Gripping his wrist with her paws, she struggled to break his vice-like grip. Tracker pushed her roughly against a wall and lifted her effortlessly into the air. The frightened Caretaker buried her claws into her assailant's arm, but he only laughed and tightened his already unbreakable grasp.

Luba's eyes began to roll back in her head and she could feel herself fading into blackness. Then she felt herself falling and hitting the floor. Coughing and wheezing painfully, the cat raised her head; Althor was pulling his Kama out of Tracker's left knee. He was just raising the other weapon to plunge it into his foe's exposed chest when Sandpit buried all three combatants.

The sandy fiend swirled faster and faster, slowing only long enough to carefully dislodge the badly wounded Tracker. Althor and Luba felt their lungs fill with grit as they swallowed and inhaled copious amounts of sand. Both victims coughed and struggled to breathe, even as their bodies vehemently protested the tremendous G-forces exerted against them. It was a race to see what would be ripped apart first; bodies or lungs.

All of a sudden Luba and Althor were hurled clear of the swirling sand, landing hard on the floor and rolling to the wall. Althor grabbed his knee painfully as he coughed; Luba rubbed her throat, the coughing straining her already injured neck. Neither defender knew why Sandpit had suddenly disgorged them. Both feline and dwarf coughed heavily as they furiously rubbed their sand-encrusted eyes.

After several seconds, Luba pushed herself to her feet and stared back at Sandpit. The walking sandmass was still twirling, and seemed to be gathering speed as the seconds ticked by. Luba wondered what the Knight was waiting for; why didn't he attack?

Then suddenly she noticed Sandpit was _glowing_. A soft golden aura had suddenly appeared around his body, creating a spiderweb of light. Not only that, but sand was starting to hurtle all around the room. Luba moved her body to shield her injured companion from the furiously flying fragments. After what seemed an eternity, Sandpit emitted a plaintive howl as the last of his personage was dispersed and he ceased to exist in humanoid form.

Silence filled the room, and Luba chanced raising her head. Twisting around to gaze behind her, the cat gaped at the scattered remains of her foe. Coarse sand rested on the floor and in the corners, the eerie glow still present. Miranda and Tracker had been bathed in the brown flecks, as had Luba herself.

Standing fully upright, the Caretaker could hardly believe what she was seeing. Sandpit had been completely torn apart. Luba shook herself violently, drowning Althor in the sand that fell from her fur. Spitting furiously, the dwarf covered his head against the assault. As if just remembering he was there, Luba extended an apologetic paw and pulled Althor off the floor. Still expectorating a mouthful of dirt, the small man brushed himself off as he observed the carnage around him.

"Wow," Althor whistled, "what happened?"

"I do not know, my friend," Luba responded softly.

"Well whatever it was, it has impeccable timing."

Luba nodded, still stunned at the recent events. Whatever thoughts she may have been thinking at the moment were suddenly interrupted.

_Luba, Althor, are you alright?_

Althor recovered first. _We're fine Oracle. I'm surprised to hear you awake._

_We are making our way towards the Elemental Chambers; I believe Nerissa will strike at the Guardians in their weakened state._

_Althor is injured, Oracle, _Luba responded. _But I shall join you immediately._

_No Luba, I have another duty for you. But first, what is Althor's condition?_

_Althor is fine, _the dwarf growled. _Luba is just overreacting._

_Our too-modest friend has injured his knee in battle with Nerissa's henchmen, Oracle, _Luba interrupted. _I believe he will find it nearly impossible to walk._

Althor stuck his tongue out at Luba and was about to plead his case, when the Oracle responded.

_Friend Althor, I thank you for your service; but I must ask you not to risk further injury. May I request that you guard the Aurameres in Luba's absence?_

Althor growled under his breath, but knew there was no arguing with the Oracle. _If Luba would be kind enough to plant me by the doors over there, I shall be happy to watch over things here while the rest of you boot the unwanted guests._

_I thank you, my friend, _the Oracle answered.

Luba half-carried her friend to the doors, where she helped him sit down. Then she gathered his Kamas from the floor where he had dropped them and pressed the deadly instruments into his hands.

"Ah perfect," Althor sighed. "Now if you could just fetch me a glass of guava juice and give me a foot massage, I'll be all set."

Luba glared down at Althor and snarled quietly; Althor chuckled softly, knowing that snarl was Luba's way of showing affection without _showing_ affection.

"Give that bitch my regards," Althor growled, his gaze boring into his old friend.

Luba nodded resolutely and started for the exit. As she did so, the Oracle's voice again sounded in her head.

_Is Althor settled?_

_He is_

_Thank you Luba; now I must ask a duty of you. I have been unable to reach Halinor, and I fear for her safety. Please find her and see to her well-being._

_It shall be done, Oracle._

_Again I thank you, my friend. I dearly hope she is alright._

With that, the Oracle broke the mental link, and Luba pulled open the doors to carry out her mission. The cat glanced back at Althor and held his gaze for a moment; she then growled softly and inclined her head. The little dwarf graced his friend with a two-fingered salute. Turning then, the cat rushed through the doorway in search of Halinor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silent corridors echoed with a solemn foreboding as tangible as a frigid rain. Luba, feeling a sense of urgency, trotted on ahead. The hairs at her nape rose to antsy attention as she rounded another corner. There, in the distance, Halinor floated in a violet-hued sphere. Luba's feline eyesight noted the former Guardian appeared to be slumped over and wasn't moving.

The cat rushed to the purple prison, calling her friend's name. When Halinor did not respond, Luba pounded heavily on the old woman's prison. Slowly, the former Guardian began to stir. With a groan, Halinor raised her head to meet the Caretaker's eyes.

"Luba," she whispered, her considerably swollen eyes beginning to moisten immediately. "Luba…"

"Friend Halinor, what has happened?"

"She…she…" Halinor gasped. "She killed her, Luba; N-Nerissa…k-killed…"

"Who?" Luba asked desperately when her friend faltered. "Who did Nerissa kill?"

But the former Guardian only wept harder, her tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Halinor!" Luba demanded. "Who did Nerissa kill?"

"I-Irma," the old woman wailed. "Nerissa killed Irma!"

Luba stepped back as if she had been burned, her eyes flying wide and her jaw dropping open. Her head swiveled back and forth, her eyes finally lighting on the motionless Guardian lying near the end of the hallway.

"Irma," the Caretaker whispered, using the Guardian's proper name for the first time. "No…"

Luba rushed down the hall, slowing as she drew closer to the young woman. She halted by Irma's side, gazing down at the unmoving figure on the floor. As if in a trance, the cat fell to her knees. She reached a shaking paw towards the girl's pale face; it felt so cold. Luba brushed the girl's auburn locks behind her ear, her paw sliding gently down Irma's jawline. The Caretaker's face dropped in dismal grief as she stared, transfixed, at the inert form before her. She began to mew softly and buried her face in her paws.

The cat knew she should see to Halinor, but she could not bring herself to simply leave the child there on the blood-stained floor. She carefully rolled Irma onto her back and pushed her hairy arms underneath the young woman. Gently she cradled the fallen Guardian in her arms as she rose to her feet. Irma's head fell back, and her arms and legs hung limply in the Caretaker's powerful grip.

Grief-stricken, the dazed feline carried the lifeless girl back to Halinor. Staring into Irma's pallid face, Luba struggled to control her anguish. Her eyes never leaving the Guardian's ashen face, the Caretaker addressed her imprisoned friend. "I just…I cannot leave her here; I cannot."

"Where will you take her?" Halinor asked gently, struggling to control her quavering voice. She understood Luba's feelings, for her own heart felt ready to burst.

Luba thought for a moment. "To her Chamber," the cat finally responded, swallowing a lump in her throat. "I…I think she would have liked it there."

Halinor nodded and gazed at the motionless girl in Luba's arms; seconds later she turned away, fresh tears forming underneath her eyes.

"I shall return for you, Noble Halinor," Luba choked out. Then she quietly turned on her heel and walked slowly around the corner towards the Chamber of Water. In her heart, she knew nothing would ever again be the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quintessence!" the witch shouted.

Yan Lin's eyes widened as a bolt of lightning screamed towards her chest. In her Guardian days, the Air mistress could have flown circles around that bolt; but Yan Lin was now an old woman, and no longer as spry as she used to be. She would never dodge the deadly attack in time, nor would she be able to summon enough power to shield herself from the blow; but she tried nonetheless. She only hoped her painfully inadequate shield was strong enough to at least deflect a fraction of the damage.

The Chamber responded instantly to the aggressive action and rose to defend the two Guardians. The cloud upon which Yan Lin stood folded itself around the old woman and dragged her into its fluffy center. The lightning bolt sailed harmlessly overhead.

A rapidly-spinning twister advanced swiftly on the attacker, while lightning flashed through the sky, electrifying the air. Nerissa was caught off guard by the speed at which the Chamber reacted to her attack, and she desperately fed more power to her protective sphere; but she was too late. The twister slammed into the purple orb, mercilessly driving it into the wall behind. Jarred by the impact, the sorceress fell prone, the wind knocked out of her. Frost was thrown from Crimson's back and immediately found himself smashed by the toppling Gargoyle…again.

The heavy winds weren't finished; they swirled the sphere around faster and faster, the increasing G-forces ravaging the inhabitants. Nerissa felt herself about to black out; she knew now how severely she had misjudged the defensive capabilities of the Air Chamber. She abandoned all thoughts save those of escape.

Her energy waning, she knew she would be unable to muster enough power to teleport herself and her thralls all at once. She groaned as she reached with her mind to touch Tracker, Sniffer, and Miranda. She noted with dismay that she could not feel Sandpit, but there was no time to puzzle out the mystery. She teleported the three henchmen away; she couldn't take the chance they would be captured by the denizens of Candracar. Who knew what information the Council would glean from their weak minds? If they revealed the location of her hideout, all would be lost.

Nerissa's head began to spin; the cost of teleporting her lackeys and maintaining the protective sphere was heavily taxing. There was only one chance; she had to drop the shield and teleport at the very instant the sphere vanished. This was a feat Nerissa could easily have accomplished had she been even at half her best; but weakened as she was, the prospect seemed frustratingly daunting. It irked her to have to flee so early into the invasion, but the witch had no choice.

She was just beginning to gather her remaining energy when she felt herself hurled into space. The protective orb had vanished, literally shaken into purple particles by the winds of the Chamber. The sorceress screamed in frustration as she was buffeted by powerful winds and soaked by an angry rain. Below her, Frost and Crimson had been flung towards a knot of clouds. Even now, Nerissa could hear their panicked shrieks as they were each pulled slowly into a cloud; there to be suffocated to death. Gargoyle was being bombarded by hail the size of cannonballs. Already great pockmarks had appeared on his "skin," and he was roaring in rage and pain.

Nerissa struggled to gain command of the situation, but she was dizzy and nearing exhaustion. She wasn't ready for the searing pain of the lightning that struck her. Her screams of annoyance turned to screams of pain as the bolts surrounded her body with white fire. The winds held her suspended and helpless before the lightning's wrath. Bolt after lethal bolt slammed against the aged body, searing flesh and bone. The old witch knew she would die if she didn't do something drastic. So she did the most drastic thing she could think of.

"Yan Lin," Nerissa cried, her voice laced with agony. "Yanni, help me. Please!"

Yan Lin, who had emerged from her protective cloud in time to watch the lightshow, gazed up at her former best friend. She had heard the screams of pain, seen the helplessness of the evil hag, witnessed the decimation of her henchmen. She was somewhat horrified by the awesome display of wrath before her; she knew without a doubt that the Chamber meant to kill the invaders.

"Yanni," Nerissa called again, sounding much weaker than before. "Yanni, please; they're going to kill me! You…you can stop them. Help me…please; I'm begging you."

The former Air Guardian stared at the defenseless victim and listened to her desperate pleas for aid. As a Guardian, Yan Lin had been taught to show mercy even to her greatest enemies. Nerissa herself had even embraced that philosophy once; and now she called on Yan Lin's sense of honor and duty to save her wretched life. She must have known the small Chinese woman could never deny a soul in need; which is why she was so surprised when Yan Lin clasped her hands behind her back and said nothing.

"No," the hag whispered desperately, her eyes widening in shock and horror. "No…"

"Enough!" A voice cut through the air like a saber, sharp and commanding. Instantly the lightning died and the winds ceased their buffetings. The clouds disgorged their nearly suffocated victims. The rain halted as did the giant hailstones.

The Oracle floated himself, along with Halinor and Tibor, to stand next to Yan Lin as the Chamber calmed. He used his powers to hold Nerissa in the air as he gazed impassively at the former Guardian. She was wheezing and her eyes were glazed with pain; but those eyes still held the familiar glint of disdain.

"You are no longer welcome on Candracar, Nerissa," the Oracle stated calmly. "I will not allow you to hurt anyone else. You will again be imprisoned for your crimes, where it is my hope that you will reflect on your deeds. Let the mercy of Candracar heal your heart."

The old witch laughed deep in her throat; a mirthless sound of mockery. "The _mercy_ of Candracar? It was your _mercy_ that made me what I am today, fool! You are responsible now for the deaths of two of your beloved Guardians. And yet you would still hope for my redemption?"

"I would hope to once again find the young woman who led the Guardians of the Veil long ago. You were once worthy of that title, Nerissa; you were once worthy to hold the Heart of Candracar and to command its power."

"That woman is dead," Nerissa snarled. "She died in that cave on Mount Thanos years ago. This is what she left behind, and I spit on the mercy of Candracar!"

"No one is irredeemable Nerissa," the Oracle said. "You used to believe that more than anyone. I believe your soul will one day rediscover itself; when that day comes, you will again be welcomed back into Candracar. But until then, you will return to Mount Thanos and there remain a prisoner of your own corruption."

With those words, the Oracle floated the sorceress towards the destroyed doorway. Just before her feet touched the platform, Nerissa called forth all her remaining energies. She directed them outward, like a sound wave, towards the group standing on a fluffy cloud. The force of the magical energies slammed the Council Members into the folds of the cumulus. The Oracle's hold on Nerissa collapsed; she was free.

She landed on the platform and immediately teleported her remaining henchmen away from the fortress. She couldn't resist throwing one final barb.

"Your pathetic mercies have failed to capture me, and they have failed to protect your precious Guardians. There will be other times, Oracle; you and your pitiful sheep will never be free of me."

The hag raised her hands and was about to teleport away when she felt a stabbing pain in her back. She cried out in pain, her spell aborted. She twisted her head around and came face-to-furry, snarling face with Luba.

"Unless I kill you here and now," the feline Caretaker snarled, retracting her claws from Nerissa's back. With a growl, she hurled the sorceress out of the Chamber. Nerissa slid across the floor to slam into the wall beyond.

Pure adrenaline forced the sorceress to her feet, where she immediately tried to teleport again. But Luba was too quick and her flying sidekick smashed Nerissa against the wall again. The witch crumpled to the ground with a moan of pain. Luba was far from finished as she allowed her rage to consume her.

The cat kicked the old woman in the ribs again and again, her growls and snarls becoming more and more pronounced with each blow. She grabbed the evil woman by the hair and dragged the screaming bitch to her feet. The enraged Caretaker delivered a knee to Nerissa's midsection, but refused to let her fall back to the floor. Twice more furry knee met battered stomach, and Nerissa felt blackness descending.

Luba performed a textbook shoulder throw, dashing Nerissa painfully to the floor. Moving quickly around in front of her victim, Luba straddled the badly injured witch and extended her claws.

"How does it feel Betrayer?" she taunted as she buried the claws of her right paw into Nerissa's left side. The sorceress screamed in agony.

"How does it feel to be at the mercy of your foe?" Luba snarled, slashing the wrinkled flesh of Nerissa's right arm.

"How does it feel to be helpless beneath the onslaught of a crazed lunatic?" Luba cried, pushing her claws deep into the hag's chest. Nerissa's eyes rolled back in her head.

"Beg Defiler!" The cat shouted, raising her claws above the wrinkled face. "Beg for mercy!"

"Luba, stop!" The caretaker turned her head and bared her teeth dangerously at the Oracle's command. Then she returned her gaze to her unfortunate victim. With a thunderous howl, she drove the claws of her right paw towards Nerissa's unprotected jugular.

A powerful force threw the cat away from the sorceress, hurling the Council Member to the end of the long corridor. Luba landed on her back and lay still, the wind driven from her lungs. The Oracle lowered his hand and turned to assess Nerissa's injuries.

To his horror, Nerissa used the momentary distraction to weave her spell. Before the Oracle could stop her, the severely wounded sorceress teleported away from the fortress.

Halinor, Tibor, and Yan Lin crowded onto the platform behind the Oracle. Three pairs of eyes searched the corridor in confusion.

"Oracle, where is the sorceress?" Tibor finally asked.

"She is gone, my friend," the mystic replied. His blue eyes stared down the hall at the figure of Luba, still lying on her back. He proceeded down the corridor until he was standing near the Caretaker. He knelt at her feet and extended his hand.

Luba regarded the man with barely suppressed rage and completely ignored the proffered hand. She rolled to her stomach and pushed herself upright. Then she turned to face the Oracle, her teeth bared, her eyes dangerous. It took every ounce of self-control not to slash the naïve being across his placid face; but eventually she managed to retract her claws without harming the Oracle. Snarling once, the cat turned swiftly and stalked away.

The Oracle sighed heavily and hung his head. Tibor arrived behind him and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Nerissa was right about one thing," his low voice rumbled, "there will be other times. That means we'll have other chances to put her away Oracle."

"Yes, but how many more must suffer before we do?" the Oracle replied sadly as he watched Luba disappear around the corner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there we have it kiddies; the long-awaited chapter 24. I appreciate all reviews and thank everyone for indulging an old woman (grin). And once again; thank-you to my editor…who loves ya Bitch?! Thanks for reading folks.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well here's something y'all haven't seen in a while...a WPL update! My deepest apologies for the turtle-pace, but life threw me a curveball and I whiffed it. You all had such beautiful words of support...and I can never thank you enough. Alright, that's enough with the mushy stuff...honestly I can hear Azhure Tigress puking from here! **

**A crapload of thanks to all my reviewers: Nemrut (I like your story); Zodiac (lol...thank you for your wordless review grin ); Visigoth (careful of your heart, dear); Lilly Tiger (I'm flattered you would add me to your favorites...thank you); Baka (glad to see you little sis); Loveline (I've missed you Ell); Chicken (Luba's the bomb); Spyder ( cringes away from pitchfork ); Pita (as always, I appreciate your insights); Nisa (bonus points for use of the word crescendo); Chibi (always a good idea to keep Nisa happy); Blaze (oh my...she called me a genius, y'all); Krystal (I loved making that bitch beg); Knight (not sadistic at all...I loved writing it); Vince (appreciate your planet's support); Heart of Elements (thank you to my biggest fan ever); Raniphae (thank you for your thoughts).**

**Whale Welcome to Lilly Tiger, Chibi Horsewoman, Heart of Elements, and Raniphae. Thanks for jumping into the Pit and moshing with us, folks. Big blowhole welcome to you all (believe it or not...that IS a good thing.).**

**Donut club: Visigoth for wondering about the Oracle's powers; Lilly Tiger...no real insights here, but I like apple pie, alright! Spyder for his Sandpit theory; Pita for risking her Holy A just to review the chappie; Nemrut, Spyder, Chicken, Pita, Baka, Loveline, GotW, Vince, and Knight...you all rendered such beautiful support at a time when I didn't think I deserved it. But you guys stuck by me, and it's the major reason WPL continues. I cannot express my thanks enough...I am truly blessed and humbled to have such an incredible network of friends.**

**On a more personal note, Visigoth, Azhure Tigress, Baka, and Pita each receive a special thank-you...and you all know why. I shall not cheapen what you four, personally, have done for me over the past few months by repeating it here. Just know and understand how deeply moved and touched I am to be called your friend and sister (and a few other things in Az-T's case grin ). I do not have words sufficent to express my gratitude, and a simple thank-you seems a poor way to repay you...though it is all I have to offer. But I offer it freely...thank you, my friends. Thank you!**

**Chapter 25**

_Why? How? What will become of us now that you're gone? How will they carry on without you? _The questions flitted through her mind like bees buzzing haphazardly around a dead flower, unable to comprehend its silence. Halinor, still trapped in a sphere of pale violet, lay slumped and pondering. Her tears long since exhausted, the old woman nevertheless continued to heave great breaths of despair.

Irma Lair was gone, murdered by the hand of one Halinor had once called friend and sister; though Irma, herself, had played a part in her own demise. The young woman had given herself to the cold hand of death, almost seeming to welcome an end to her life; a life that had known hideous agony and emotional suffering of late. She had been unable to fight the demons that had usurped her mind and broken her spirit; unable to combat the nightmares and terrors that had shattered her sanity and destroyed her sense of security and trust. Under such heavy burdens, Halinor could understand why someone would want to end it all; but it didn't make it any easier for those left behind to deal with the fallout.

And still she found herself asking why and how Irma could do such a thing. Halinor knew she could never fully comprehend everything Irma had been forced to endure, nor would she ever completely know the extent of the girl's mental and emotional damage; but she simply couldn't conceive of an existence being so painful as to prefer death over life. Halinor had experienced her share of pain, both physical and emotional, but never had she felt so low as to wish to stop living.

The former Guardian cried out in anguish and pounded her fist against the floor of her prison, too exhausted to do much else. It seemed like hours since Luba had returned from placing Irma in her Chamber, though it had likely been mere minutes. Halinor shuddered as she recalled the depth of rage in the Caretaker's eyes; never before had Luba looked so angry…or vengeful. Halinor didn't need powers of telepathy to know what was on the cat's mind, and she found herself almost hoping Luba would succeed.

Halinor mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing. The Oracle had taught them to respect and cherish all life, even those of one's enemies. Still, the old woman couldn't help wishing Nerissa would be permanently defeated this day; how many Guardians did they have to lose before even the Oracle would agree the universe was better off without her? She knew she shouldn't allow herself to feel like this, it would only make her more miserable in the long run. She tried to turn her mind to the meditation exercises Yan Lin had taught her years ago, but she was too angry, too tired…too hurt, to concentrate.

Just then, the bubble in which she floated suddenly dissolved. Halinor yelped as she unexpectedly hit the polished floor of the fortress. Rubbing her elbow, the Former Guardian sat up and gazed around, somewhat bewildered. The Oracle was nowhere in sight, so it couldn't have been his doing; but then what _had_ caused her prison to fade so abruptly? When no immediate answer presented itself, Halinor rose unsteadily to her feet; but even that simple task left the old woman gasping, and she sagged against the wall.

_Come on Halinor, _she scolded herself, _you can't be that old. You can do this._

Supporting herself on the wall, the exhausted woman took one tentative step, then another. After only a few paces, however, her shaking knees refused to support her body-weight, and Halinor fell to the ground. She placed her back against the smooth, cold wall, and growled under her breath.

_Useless, _Halinor thought in frustration, _this wretched old body is useless! I couldn't save Irma from Nerissa; now I can't even carry myself down this infernal hall!_

In the midst of Halinor's silent tirade, a door opened at the end of the corridor and Luba strode into view. The cat approached the oblivious old woman and wordlessly hoisted the former Guardian into her powerful arms. Pulled suddenly from her reverie, Halinor gasped loudly.

"Luba! You startled me. What's..."

Halinor swallowed as she glanced into the Caretaker's face; she realized instantly that she had been wrong before about her assessment of Luba's rage. The cat's entire being seemed to vibrate with an all-consuming fury, unquenchable, inextinguishable, and nearly uncontainable. Her very soul burned with the fires of wrath and ire, and her eyes flashed with indignation. Even Luba's silence was deafening, as resonant as a great thunderstorm. Irascible claws dug into Halinor's sensitive flesh, but she was too nervous to address the issue with the angry Caretaker.

Luba marched back through the door and turned towards the Auramere Chamber. She tramped along in silence, her heavy footsteps the only discernible sounds. After a moment, Halinor's concern outweighed her caution, and she managed to cultivate enough courage to speak.

"Luba?" the old woman asked tentatively.

The cat's only response was a short, yet firm, snarl. Halinor swallowed and fell silent. She knew Luba was beyond angry, and that the cat would talk only when she felt ready. Halinor closed her mouth and did not press her friend more.

The door to the antechamber opened and Luba entered. The other Council members were already present as the cat deposited her load next to an ashen-faced Yan Lin. The tiny woman reached out to steady her friend, while Luba supported Halinor on the other side. The Oracle looked into the eyes of each of his friends before he spoke.

"It is good to see you, my friends. Halinor, are you quite well?"

Halinor nodded wearily, but grief rendered her powerless to utter an answer to the Oracle's inquiry.

The Oracle nodded serenely. "I am glad you are not hurt. Althor has only recently allowed me to heal his damaged knee, but it appears that was the extent of injury."

Luba growled softly but said nothing. The Oracle, nonetheless, glanced in her direction, and was about to say something when Althor interrupted.

"Can't say the same for the Knights of Vengeance can we, eh Luba?" the dwarf laughed.

But Luba did not hear the gleeful little man; she was stubbornly holding the Oracle's gaze with a resentful one of her own.

"Yes, we have won the day, Althor," the Oracle responded, tearing his eyes from Luba's. "But we must now take steps to increase our defenses against another invasion. I fear Nerissa will not stop, but will attempt to press her perceived advantage. To this end, it is vital that we find her means of entrance before she can use it again."

Luba huffed and turned to stare at the wall on her left. She did not outwardly disrespect the Oracle, but all present knew she was obviously unhappy. The Oracle ignored his furry friend and continued.

"I am still weakened from my previous injuries, and so I ask for your help, my friends. In light of the fact that the Mage was an imposter, I believe there is good possibility that her private chambers contain a doorway that as yet remains undetected."

Althor nodded. "Good thinking, Oracle; now if only we knew where to look…"

"The fortress is vast," Tibor spoke up. "The Mage's chambers could be anywhere. Have we even a place to start?"

"I always find it best to start at the beginning," the Oracle smiled.

Althor narrowed his eyes. "Did he just make a _joke_?"

"We shall split the fortress between all of us," the Oracle continued. "The task will not seem as daunting if we each concentrate on our own areas."

Althor pounded a fist into his palm. "With any luck we'll find some Knights still lurking around; I haven't had this much fun in ages, and I wouldn't mind some more. But there is something I'm confused about, Oracle; what exactly happened to Sandpit? One moment he had us on the vominator, the next he was glowing brightly and flying all around the room. As if that wasn't strange enough, he began to disappear shortly after Luba left me. I don't mean he vanished; I mean the piles of sand he left everywhere started to dissipate, until not one grain is to be found anywhere. I've never seen anything like it. Oracle, what happened?"

The Oracle answered in a strangely monotone voice. "I called on the assistance of the creatures native to this land; those beings who have inhabited this fortress far longer than have we."

"I don't understand." Althor remarked.

"There are creatures too small for our natural eyes to behold, my friend. They inhabit this land, this fortress; and have done so for eternity. They are the Eolande; the first intelligent life to occupy this world."

"The Eolande?" Althor queried. "I know nothing of these Eolande."

The Oracle nodded. "That is not surprising; I have rarely spoken of them. Outside of myself, only Tibor has knowledge of them."

"The Oracle alone can command them," Tibor rumbled. "The Oracle alone can see them; but only with his mind."

"I command no one, my friend," The Oracle corrected gently. "Though it is true I can communicate with them telepathically, they are beings possessed of their own free will. I would never presume to rob them of it."

"Where did they come from?" Althor asked curiously.

"That, I do not know. I know only that they have been here, on this world, far longer than any other beings."

"Alright, if you can't tell me where they're from, can you at least tell me what they did to Sandpit?" Althor asked.

"I asked them to create a reverse whirlwind around Sandpit," the Oracle answered. "As their numbers are great, their force was vastly superior to that of Sandpit; naturally, they prevailed, and Sandpit was defeated. In addition, I asked my friends to carry each grain of sand to the far corners of the universe; there to scatter them across the vastness of the cosmos. I believe it will be some time before Sandpit is able to trouble us again."

Althor silently pondered this new information for a few seconds. As unlikely as it seemed, the Oracle would never lie; thus it had to be true. But if that were so, then…

"Oracle, why did these beings not assist the Guardians when they were attacked by Nerissa?"

The Oracle's face seemed to grow sad for a brief moment before returning to its natural impassivity. "Though very old by linear reckoning, these beings are much like little children; they possess the same fears, insecurities, and apprehensions as would a human child. Early in the battle, scores of them were grievously injured; the others became affrighted and hid themselves. Even so, vast numbers of them fell to the anger of…of the situation."

Tibor could see the Oracle growing distressed by the topic, and so he gently interrupted. "Enough of this; there are more pressing matters to which we must attend. Finding Nerissa's point of entrance could prove difficult and time-consuming; as such, I suggest we get to it."

As the friends began to discuss their individual assignments, Luba finally spoke.

"What of the Water Guardian, Oracle?"

A hush fell over the antechamber, and all eyes turned to the Caretaker as she silently challenged their leader. Her blue eyes hurled icy daggers at the man, accusing and angry. The Oracle's face remained as neutral as ever as he regarded his longtime friend.

"Speak your mind," he invited gently. "You have nothing to fear here."

Althor and Tibor stared at Luba, flabbergasted that she would dare to cross the Oracle like this. It was then that Tibor suddenly realized _none_ of the women had said a word before now, and he turned his eyes to Yan Lin and Halinor. He was shocked to see both women wore the same haunted expression on their drawn faces. A chilling sense of foreboding immediately settled on the bodyguard's mind as he swiveled his gaze back to the cat.

Luba continued, her voice soft and dangerous. "How many times must we allow Nerissa to maim and destroy before we end her terror permanently? How many times must we forgive these acts of barbarism before we decide it is enough? How many times must she escape our clutches before we take more drastic measures?"

The Oracle nodded impassively and held Luba's icy gaze. "We are not the ones to decide what is enough, my friend. That is not a duty that falls to this Council. Our duty is to find it in our hearts to forgive, no matter the severity of the offense. In this, we distinguish ourselves from those who would call us their enemies. In this, we choose the greater good and walk the higher path."

"To hell with the higher path and the greater good," Luba shouted, finally losing all self-control. "We had an opportunity to prevent this long ago, and we ignored it. I will not be so foolish again!"

"You are hardly a fool, Caretaker, nor does your passion make you one. You have a tremendous heart and a noble spirit, dear friend; you lack only the vision which comes with experience. To allow savagery to beget savagery would initiate a never-ending cycle of bloodshed and tears; a cycle which would continue until neither party can recall the initial infraction, nor deduce the original transgressor. The conflict would become nothing more than a shared tradition; one full of hatred and pride which would not allow either side to dam the oceans of blood or stem the tide of tears. Thus they both become prisoners of their own shortsightedness; and their quest for justice becomes instead a thirst for vengeance. My dear friend, surely you can see the tragedies this would induce."

Luba was not a being of irrational savagery, but neither was she a creature of passivity. The Oracle's statement, while certainly true, did nothing to assuage the predator's rage that swelled inside the Caretaker. It begged for release, pleaded to exact the toll justice required; and Luba fought to control her most primeval instincts. She understood, on a very personal level, what the Oracle was talking about. The Bloodfeuds; she knew them well, as they were common among her people. Her own brothers had been slaughtered centuries before during an age-old Bloodfeud; one that had commenced even before her own grandmother had been conceived. Luba had little doubt she would have eventually perished in like manner had not the Oracle arrived to teach her a new way of life. Since then, the cat had learned to control the primitive beast, and had become a respected member of the Council of Candracar.

Now all the old instincts came crashing back, clamoring for place at the front of Luba's thoughts. Though the Caretaker pushed them back, she warred with her own spirit about whether she shouldn't let those instincts take hold for the good of the universe…and for Irma.

"This is no Bloodfeud, Oracle," Luba finally snarled softly. "I am speaking of protecting the universe and these children we call Guardians. Or perhaps you have forgotten, in your eternal years, that the Guardians are mere children."

A collective gasp ripped through the antechamber, and Tibor moved protectively in front of his charge. "How _dare_ you speak to the Oracle after such fashion, Luba!"

"This is not your fight, Tibor," Luba growled dangerously.

"And this is not some infant you can push around, Caretaker. This is the Oracle, and I for one will not stand here and-"

"Calm yourself, Tibor," the Oracle intoned gently, placing a hand on Tibor's meaty shoulder. "Luba has the right to express her feelings and her points of view. I thank you for your loyalty, but please do nothing more to hinder this conversation."

Tibor looked into the calm, blue eyes of his oldest friend and begrudgingly acquiesced. He stepped back and tried to relax his emotions.

Satisfied, the Oracle nodded, then turned his attention back to the enraged Caretaker. "My heart aches that you hurt so, and yet it rejoices in the love you so obviously hold for the Guardians. They are special young women, Luba; the Aurameres chose them for a reason. Why they chose such young beings in not in my realm of knowledge; but I do know they have chosen wisely. The Guardians have been grievously injured, this is true; but they will recover, Luba. You must hold onto this and remember our role in this conflict."

"Tell me, Oracle," Luba snapped, "Is it in your realm of knowledge to tell me how the Water Guardian shall recover from death?"

Althor and Tibor began to mutter to one another in confusion, while Halinor and Yan Lin began to shed fresh tears. The Oracle held up his hand, imploring for silence. The peaceful expression had vanished from his face, and his eyes now searched Luba's. "Forgive me, but what is this of which you speak?"

Before Luba could respond, Halinor wailed, "She killed her, Oracle. Nerissa murdered Irma right before my eyes." She buried her face into Yan Lin's shoulder and shook with sobs.

The Oracle looked questioningly at the tiny grandmother; Yan Lin nodded, unable to speak through her own fountain of tears. As she tried to comfort her oldest friend, Halinor spoke shakily.

"I t-tried t-to stop it, but I w-was too w-weak. I-I b-begged her not to do it…"

"Shhh...none of that now," Yan Lin cooed softly, trying to be strong in spite of her grief. "It wasn't your fault Hali; there was nothing you could have done."

The Oracle laid a comforting hand on Halinor's shoulder and turned his gaze towards Luba. "Where is the Guardian now?"

"I took her to her Chamber."

The Oracle smiled then and raised Halinor's chin with his fingers. "Be comforted, friend Halinor; the Water Guardian yet lives."

"W-what?" Halinor stammered.

"The Water Guardian is not dead, and in her Chamber she will recover quickly."

"But…I saw her die, Oracle," Halinor insisted, not daring to hope her leader's words were true.

"That may truly have been what Nerissa intended you to see; but had one of the Guardians truly perished, I would have felt it. Again I say, be comforted and take heart; the Guardians, though injured, are yet alive."

Halinor gaped liked a goldfish for a moment, then she threw her arms around the Oracle's neck and cried for joy. The Oracle laughed softly and patted his friend's back. Presently, the former Guardian released the bald man and turned her hug towards her best friend. Yan Lin laughed with her, and soon Tibor and Althor joined in the mirth. The antechamber swelled with the feelings of joy and relief; but Luba stood stoically and unsmiling. While she was certainly happy that Irma was not dead, her original question remained unanswered. How long would it be before Nerissa finally succeeded in destroying them all? What price would be paid for Candracar's hesitation to get its hands dirty? Unnoticed, she snarled under her breath and quietly exited the antechamber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feelings of exquisite relief and joy flooded Halinor's tormented heart at the Oracle's pronouncement. _She's alive, Irma is alive!_ she silently effused. And though her joy seemed boundless, she knew it was but a fraction of what Yan Lin must have been feeling. Even the most limited telepath would have had difficulty containing an effervescent whoop next to the small oriental woman, so pervasive and tangible was her ecstasy. But Halinor didn't mind being overwhelmed by _these_ kinds of feelings; in fact she found it all extremely refreshing. There had been so much gloom and anxiety of late; and the old woman thought she could feel the fortress itself breathe a sigh of relief.

Gradually, Halinor extricated herself from the overjoyed pile of friends, and turned her wide grin towards the Oracle.

"I can't believe it," she stated breathlessly, "Irma is actually _alive_!"

The Oracle laughed. "Yes, dear friend, the Water Guardian _is _alive; and she will soon be well enough to rejoin the other Guardians."

Halinor's smile fell and her eyes adopted a pained shadow. She quickly hid her expression behind a false grin and nodded firmly. Concerned, the Oracle stared deeply at his longtime friend. Unwilling to violate the privacy of her mind, the powerful leader instead spoke to the other Council Members.

"My friends, this news truly brings us joy at a time that may seem very dark, indeed. And while I am loathe to interrupt this sense of good feelings, we must yet attend to the business at hand. Nerissa must have a doorway of sorts that allows her access to this fortress; we must find this doorway and seal it immediately."

Determined nods met the Oracle's confident gaze as he continued. "Tibor, will you please search dilligently the uppermost portions of Candracar?"

"As you wish," Tibor bowed, and quietly exited the antechamber.

"Althor," the Oracle continued, "the lowest portions of the fortress shall be your responsibility. Be thorough; there is much at stake."

"You can count on me, Oracle," Althor responded enthusuastically. Turning smartly, he too exited the antechamber.

Turning next to Yan Lin, the Oracle spoke gently. "Honorable Yan Lin, I wish for you to remain with your daughter. She will likely be frightened and confused when she awakes; it is important that her first sight be your face. It will serve to calm and soothe her."

Yan Lin nodded, her eyes expressing wordless gratitude. Still overcome with emotion, the old woman merely smiled and left quietly.

As the door closed behind Yan Lin, the Oracle glanced at Halinor. "You are troubled, my friend. Tell me, what vexes your mind?"

Halinor stared at the floor, ashamed of her thoughts. She had always tried to trust the Oracle, even when she didn't understand his motives. She believed he had their best interests at heart, and that he truly cared for each and every one of them. Still, she couldn't help feeling a small pang of doubt, and something Luba had said earlier served only to engorge the flame of unease. Nevertheless, the Oracle deserved an answer; and Halinor was determined to hold her head high while she voiced her misgivings.

"I am concerned for the Guardians, Oracle," she said, looking her leader in the eyes. "They are so young and they have been through so much. They were nearly killed in horrific and unspeakable fashion; do we really have the right to ask them to risk so much again? Their physical wounds may heal, but the emotional scars will remain with them forever, I fear. How can we place them in such horrible circumstances again?"

The Oracle smiled gently at the impassioned woman. "Your heart does you justice, Halinor. Your concern for others is noble and admirable; it is a quality to be envied. You are not the only one to have asked questions such as these, and there are no simple answers. You know why the Guardians must continue to see to their duties; as a former Guardian yourself, you have a unique perspective on this very situation."

The Oracle fell silent for several minutes as he paced around the antechamber. When he finally spoke again, Halinor thought she could almost hear a twinge of regret, even _sorrow_ in his voice. "You lost a very dear friend long ago; your fellow Guardian was struck down by one we all called friend. Death is difficult to handle, and it becomes that much more painful when it is someone we love so deeply. Of all the Guardians, you, Halinor, had the most difficulty in dealing with Cassidy's death. You blamed yourself; you _still_ blame yourself. You must let go of this painful guilt. It will serve no good purpose."

Halinor clenched her fists as old wounds opened anew. She didn't see what this could possibly have to do with her original angst, but she decided to play along...for now. "Of _course_ I blame myself, Oracle; of all the Guardians, _I _was the one best placed to prevent what happened. I would have known what was going on had I not selfishly switched off my telepathic powers that night. I could have stopped her, Oracle; I could have stopped them both."

The Oracle placed his hands on Halinor's slender shoulders and stared intently into her eyes. "You were asleep when Cassidy was felled; even had you been telepathically privvy to their entire conversation, you still would have been powerless to prevent the outcome. Without the aid of the Heart of Candracar, you could not have arrived in time to change anything. Cassidy made a choice; Nerissa made a choice. We all make choices every day and for good or ill, we must live with the consequences. _You_ did not kill Cassidy, nor did you drive Nerissa to kill her. We all felt a sense of loss, we feel it still; but blaming yourself for a situation over which you had no control will only serve to destroy you. Please, my dear Halinor...you must let this go."

Silent tears rolled down Halinor's cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut. He was right of course, she _did_ still blame herself for Cassidy's death...at least to a point. But the Oracle was also correct in that her guilt truly served no one; everyone felt their own sense of responsibility for the events of that awful night, and they all shouldered their own degree of blame. But they had all learned to move on with their lives, and they had refused to wallow in self-pity. Perhaps it was time she put away her own self-inflicted pennance and allow herself to heal..._truly_ _heal_.

Through her tears, Halinor smiled at her old friend. "Your words ring true, Oracle. I have been living with this guilt for far too long. Perhaps it is time I try to put it in its proper place."

The Oracle smiled. "I am pleased to hear you say that. It pains me to see you suffer so. Which is why I feel I must speak with you further about this."

Halinor raised a surprised eyebrow, but remained silent.

"You were present when Nerissa nearly killed the Water Guardian. Trapped as you were, you must have felt very helpless during the battle."

The former Guardian clenched her teeth and nodded. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"Halinor," the Oracle continued gently, taking the woman's face in his hands, "you are no longer a Guardian; your powers have passed to another. A Fire Guardian at full strength would have been hard-pressed to defeat Nerissa; a task next to impossible for a _former_ Guardian. Yet I know you tried to defend the Water Guardian, nonetheless; else why should you have been so exhausted as to require Luba to carry you to the antechamber?"

The old woman clasped trembling fingers around the Oracle's powerful wrists as he continued. "You must not blame yourself for what happened to the Water Guardian anymore than you should blame yourself for what happened to Cassidy. I believe you were willing to give your life to defend the Guardian; a most noble and loving gesture. Even though you knew there was little or no possibility for victory, you challenged Nerissa. These are the sorts of qualities that should occupy your thoughts; not the darkness of guilt or despair. You must learn to forgive yourself, dear friend; allow yourself to heal, and by so doing, help those around you to heal as well."

Halinor rested her forehead against the Oracle's chest as he correctly perceived her thoughts; and again he was right about everything. She had railed at the frailty and the uselessness of her body, and how it had failed her when Irma had needed protection. Yet she had known before the first blow was ever struck that she could not win; so why did it plague her so?

"Again you find a way to see inside my heart, Oracle," she breathed. "Though I know there was nothing I could have done, I still feel angry at my limitations. Irma needed me...and I let her down."

The Oracle nodded in understanding. "Then perhaps you could assist the young Guardian with her recovery. I feel strongly that she is struggling in a very dark place; I believe she feels trapped..." The Oracle's voice trailed off as his eyes stared unfocused in the distance. Halinor waited some minutes before clearing her throat awkwardly.

"Oracle?"

The Oracle shook himself and grinned wanly at his friend. "My apologies; I was..."listening" to something."

Halinor nodded, though she didn't have the first clue as to what her old friend was talking about. "You said I could help Irma with her recovery. What would you have me do?"

"She will need someone to lead her through the darkness; someone she knows and trusts. Someone with telepathic abilities. I will be engaged with the search for Nerissa's point of entry; and as the Fire Guardian is currently incapacitated, I believe the Water Guardian's best hope for aid is you."

Halinor swallowed the lump in her throat. "Me? But my telepathic abilites are practically non-existant now; I have difficulty hearing _myself_ think. Would it not be more prudent to restore Taranee's abilities immediately so she could perform this task?"

The Oracle raised an amused eyebrow. "And how would you propose to restore the Fire Guardian's abilities so quickly?"

"We could use the Auramere, allow Taranee to draw power directly from it."

The bald man cocked his head. "I believe I see where this reasoning will take us; and I am sorry but I cannot allow the Auramere, nor the Fire Guardian, to be placed in danger of this magnitude. Perhaps were there a greater degree of calm, I would lend it more thought; but it is simply too risky at this time. We must trust the Chamber to assist the Guardian's healing process for now."

Halinor's shoulders slumped, but she trusted her leader. This also meant there was no getting out of the Oracle's request to assist in Irma's recovery process. She tried to sound more confident than she felt as she voiced her conviction.

"Then I shall do my best to lead Irma through this darkness."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sea of darkness clouded her thoughts. Shadows loomed in her every memory. Living terror haunted her every dream; a never-ending nightmare from which there was no escape. Every black moment was filled with angst and riddled with despair. The crushing weight of hopelessness rested on her heart; the herald of a doom worse than any imagination could conjure.

She had failed them, failed them all; failed to protect them, to guard them, to stem the tide of evil and oppression. They were helpless, wounded, damaged; they had needed her…and she had disappointed them. The fortress was fallen, the Guardians were no more, the peace of the universe was shattered. She had fought so hard to prevent this outcome, but in the end it had all been for naught. The Guardians had been utterly destroyed, and the Heart of Candracar now lay in the corrupt hands of Nerissa.

She tried to banish the awful thoughts, but to no avail. They bombarded her mind every moment, tearing at her sanity and ripping away her last vestiges of hope. It was then she realized this was worse than a nightmare; it was reality.

She screamed in frustration and rage, knowing no ears heard her despair. She was alone to face the horror of a universe enslaved to evil. No one was left to help her; no one was left to help anyone. So utterly alone…and yet she wasn't.

Her screams of anger turned to screams of pain as her skin blistered beneath a fiery brand. She cried out as the sharp sting of leather and glass shredded her skin. She writhed in silent agony from the crushing assault of lightning. She could hear their voices, but not their words; though it hardly mattered. She knew they were mocking her and deriding her sufferings. This was to be her eternal existence; unimaginable agony fettered with moments of unbearable darkness.

Suddenly another voice pierced her sufferings; one that sounded so far away. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she should follow it. Though she could barely hear it, she knew it wasn't possessed of the same animosity as those other voices. She forced her battered mind to focus on the soft voice, and gradually it came through clearer until she could make out actual words.

_Be calm child; let the water soothe your wounds and allay your fears._

The water? What water? Here there was only darkness and pain; an infinite oblivion of suffering.

_You are safe here Guardian; come to me now._

Come to who? Where was here exactly? And why had the voice called her Guardian? The Guardians were dead; she had watched them all die at Nerissa's hands.

_Come to me child._

Come where? Who was me? She tried to call out to the voice, to ask for additional direction. But the ghostly words had faded, and in their place, pain descended. Under the crushing agony, she surrendered to the darkness…and to the terror of her nightmares.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halinor sighed and slumped sideways. She was caught by Luba before she could fall to the floor. The Caretaker steadied the exhausted woman and was rewarded with a tired, yet grateful smile.

"I almost had her that time," Halinor said softly. "She actually heard some of my words. If only I were a little stronger."

"Patience my friend," Luba growled. "You are making progress; it is only a matter of time now."

Halinor patted the cat's paw and smiled again. Luba was right; any progress at this point was significant. Three days ago, they had all thought Irma was dead, killed by the savagery of Nerissa and the Knights of Vengeance; but the old woman could feel an active mind beneath the broken shell of Irma's body, and she knew the girl was still holding on.

"It was a good thing you insisted on taking Irma to her Chamber when you did," Halinor said. "She would be truly dead now if you had not done so."

Luba's only reply was a low grunt as she turned her attention to the giant pool of turquoise water that dominated the Chamber. Though more than twenty feet deep, it was easy for anyone to see to the bottom, so clear was the liquid. The pool itself was made of aquamarines so smooth and fine, they appeared to be liquid themselves. The edges of the huge watery vestibule were lined with blue sapphires of the most brilliant radiance. The floors and walls surrounding the pool were smoothly-polished quartz crystal; translucent and lustrous, the crystal surfaces reflected the water beautifully.

Irma lay at the bottom of the pool, wrapped protectively in the "arms" of the water. The young woman writhed and struggled in her comatose state, despite her element's best efforts to calm her. She would scream often, causing Halinor to wince. The former Guardian's telepathic abilities could sense Irma's terror and pain.

As another terrified scream ripped from Irma's lungs, Halinor clapped her hands over her ears, even though it was her mind that heard the cutting shriek.

"We have to find a way to reach her," Luba growled in frustration. She knew what had caused Halinor's pained reaction, as the former Guardian had explained it days ago.

Halinor nodded sadly. She knew Luba was not frustrated with her, but rather with her own inability to help. The cat had taken Irma's "death" particularly hard; she had even been reduced to her own form of crying, though she would likely rip out the innards of anyone who suggested such a thing aloud. Now she was forced to wait while the Guardian recovered on her own; even if that recovery meant additional suffering.

"I have been trying to contact Irma for three days, Luba," Halinor finally answered. "But her mind is so jumbled I am having difficulty sifting through everything."

"Jumbled," Luba scoffed, "is that what we are calling it now? Do you not mean damaged?"

Halinor sighed. "Yes, Luba, I mean damaged; I was merely trying to soften the circumstances."

"She does not need us to 'soften the circumstances;' she needs us to help her snap out of this evil that imprisons her. She has defeated Nerissa before; the Guardian will not give in now."

Halinor glanced sideways at her friend, but said nothing. She had not told anyone how Irma had fallen; how she had surrendered at the end rather than unleash an unstable, incredibly powerful being on the universe. The former Guardian closed her eyes and recalled the look of horror that had crossed Irma's beautiful features when she realized what she had done to Raythor. She shuddered as she remembered how the girl's eyes had practically pleaded with Nerissa to kill her. She winced as her mind replayed the awful crack of lightning as Nerissa obliged her foe. Irma had done nothing to avoid the deadly tendril, nor to defend herself against it. She had simply let it come, let it strike her chest with its full, lethal force. Even now Halinor didn't know how Irma was still alive; and she was both relieved and terrified for the girl.

"Perhaps once the Oracle has finished blocking Nerissa's point of invasion, he can contact Irma," Halinor said.

"The Oracle will be occupied with that task for some time yet; he only barely discovered the Mage's Meditation Chamber," Luba answered shortly. "Removing the enchantments and then placing the subsequent wards is a taxing and time-consuming process."

"I cannot reach her alone, Luba; I am not strong enough. I have been trying for three days, and I fear all I've done is inadvertently enhance whatever terrors hold her mind captive."

"Then you must keep trying," Luba insisted.

Halinor sighed, knowing there was no arguing with Luba. She knew the cat was still stinging from her confrontation with the Oracle, and the fact that the two had not spoken to one another since then was hardly a good sign. Luba would get over it someday, but until she did, things were bound to be tense around the fortress. Add to that Irma's current condition, and stress was at an all-time high.

Thoughts of inadequacy invaded Halinor's mind, preventing her from concentrating fully on her task. What if she failed and Irma died anyway? Luba seemed to sense Halinor's thoughts, and gently squeezed her friend's shoulder.

"You are the only one who can do this, Halinor; the Guardian needs you. You must try and try again."

Halinor glowed at Luba's confidence. With renewed determination, she closed her eyes and raised her fingers to her temples.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Irma, hear me._

Irma was snapped from her dark despair by the familiar voice she had heard before. She tried to listen through the derisive laughter of her captors, but the voice was so soft and so far away.

_Come to me Irma; come to me now._

She tried to concentrate on the soothing tone; tried to distinguish it from the pain and the despair. She knew that voice, she had heard it before. If she could just remember…

_Be calm Water Guardian; you are safe now._

Water Guardian? Why was the voice calling her Water Guardian? The Water Guardian was dead…wasn't she? She struggled to think clearly, to disperse the fog of agony that dominated and controlled her.

Something in her overtaxed mind suddenly fell into place. She remembered Nerissa attacking the fortress and imprisoning Halinor. She remembered fighting the Knights of Vengeance and getting blasted by Nerissa in the hallway.

She grabbed her head in her hands and grunted; the pounding in her skull threatened to overwhelm her. Stubbornly, she forced herself to think through the pain. If she had been fighting Nerissa, then that meant she very well _could be_ the Water Guardian. If that was the case, then she wasn't dead, and perhaps her friends still lived as well. Was it possible she really was safe in her Chamber, and that Candracar remained free? Could all this truly be a nightmare after all? Could she really wake up and everything would be alright?

_The water Irma; let it help you._

The voice was clearer now, and seemed closer. The _disembodied _voice; that had to mean a telepath. Now Irma knew where she had heard that voice, and to whom it belonged.

_Halinor?_

_Yes child; follow my voice._

Irma focused more readily on Halinor's soothing tones. The darkness began to shatter around her, and the pain in her body receded. In a matter of minutes, her eyes opened and gazed around at the calming hues of blue that surrounded her. She felt the most exquisite joy, and for a moment she thought her heart might explode. She was momentarily disoriented; but it didn't take her long to realize she was in her Elemental Chamber, and the overwhelming feelings of joy emanated not from herself, but from the water that lovingly held her.

She laughed then and patted the arm that encircled her shoulders. Her body suddenly felt crushed in a vice and she couldn't breathe. After a few seconds, the constriction was gone.

"Okay, okay; I missed you too," Irma grinned, returning the crushing hug as best she could. She closed her eyes and let herself drown in the soothing currents of her element. Here, she was safe, protected; nothing could hurt her in the water.

After several minutes, she opened her eyes and glanced up; Luba and Halinor were gazing anxiously down at her. Irma blinked then narrowed her eyes, struggling to recall every detail of her most recent memories. The last thing she remembered was the triumphant look on Nerissa's face as she watched her victim fall. She remembered Halinor's expression of horror, as she witnessed her young friend surrender to the powers of evil. And she remembered the pain, the indescribable _agony_ of the lightning, tearing into her chest and ravaging her entire body. She shuddered and closed her eyes as the memories suddenly came flooding back like a monsoon; a perfect recollection of what should have been the Water Guardian's final battle.

Her breathing came in short, quick gasps, and her heart began to race uncontrollably; for a moment, Irma felt she was on the verge of all-out panic. She fought for control, her mind reaching out for anything stable or tranquil. At that moment, Hay Lin's face swam into her mind's eye and Irma's breath caught in her throat. She clung desperately to that image, as though it were a life-preserver. Gradually, she felt her pulse begin to regulate and her breathing slowed to normal. She took several deep, calming breaths before she opened her eyes.

Halinor and Luba still gazed into the water, waiting for the young Guardian to surface. Even from this distance, Irma could see they looked stressed and exhausted. Hesitantly, Irma began to swim to the surface; she was leery of the reception she would receive from the Council Members…most especially Halinor.

Finally breaking the surface of the gigantic pool, Irma glided to the side where Luba and Halinor waited. When she came within reach, the big feline reached a powerful paw into the water and grasped the front of Irma's shirt. With a surprised yelp, the Guardian was hoisted roughly out of the pool and deposited on the crystal floor. Luba placed both paws on Irma's shoulders and stared intently into her eyes. Unnerved by Luba's piercing, ice-blue gaze, Irma tried to pull away; but the cat was too strong. The Guardian gulped, certain she was about to be on the receiving end of one of Luba's "lessons." It was then she heard a low rumbling sound emanating from Luba's throat; a sound Irma could only describe as _purring_.

"It is good to see you well, Guardian," Luba growled softly, not releasing the clearly nervous girl from her grip. "Have you sufficiently recovered?"

Still uneasy under Luba's stare, Irma opened her mouth to respond, only to emit naught but a small squeak. She coughed and cleared her throat before she made another attempt.

"I'm fine Luba; just peachy," Irma croaked.

Luba nodded, seemingly satisfied by the answer. "That is good. We feared you were lost."

Irma said nothing, only nodded uncomfortably. She didn't know what to say; after all she hadn't expected to be alive either. Fortunately, she was saved by Halinor.

"Luba, now that Irma has awoken, would you please be so kind as to inform the Oracle?" the old woman asked pointedly.

Luba tore her eyes from Irma's and shifted them to the taller woman standing behind the young Guardian. Those eyes narrowed briefly but the feline nodded and released Irma's shoulders.

"As you wish," Luba growled. With a nod to Irma, the cat turned and strode out of the Chamber.

Irma swallowed another lump in her throat and exhaled deeply. She held her face in her hand and shook her head. Then she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder again. She spun and saw Halinor looking at her with concern. The older woman raised an eyebrow as their eyes met.

"Forget I was here?" Halinor smirked.

Irma only grunted and shook her head. She said nothing as she sat down at the side of the pool, her feet dangling in the perfect water. Halinor regarded her critically before inviting herself to sit down at her side. She folded her hands in her lap and waited in silence for several minutes. She glanced at Irma out of the corner of her eye every once in a while. The young woman's eyes were closed and her hands gripped the edge of the pool tightly.

"Do you want to talk about it Irma?"

The Guardian shrugged slightly. "What is there to talk about? You were there; you saw it."

"Yes I was; that's why I'm concerned about you."

"Yeah, well…don't be," Irma answered gruffly.

Halinor sighed and stared out over the water. "It's not good to keep it inside like this; you need to let it out."

"What would _you_ know about it?" Irma growled, her eyes still squeezed tightly shut. "Have you ever been where I am now?"

"No, I haven't; but I know what it's like to be in pain," Halinor answered gently. "I know what it's like to feel as though your entire world has been turned upside down."

Irma merely shook her head, but said nothing.

Halinor remained silent for several more minutes, gathering her thoughts. When she finally spoke, it was with gentle, motherly tones. "Irma, I can help you get through this. I know you feel conflicted and angry; you must resolve those feelings or they will tear you apart in the end. Please, let me help you."

Irma's eyes snapped open and she stared at her feet, dangling in the water. "You know I feel conflicted and angry? I suppose you would know that because you invaded my mind."

"Irma…"

The young Guardian clenched her fists angrily, but her tone was soft and menacing. "That is so typical of you apathetic immortals; you don't care about anyone but yourselves."

"No, Irma, listen to me…"

"What gives you the right to just barge into peoples' brains whenever you feel like it?" Irma snarled, her voice starting to rise. "I'm not some book you can just check out from the library and peruse at your leisure. Why can't you people get that through your heads and just leave me the hell alone!" As she screamed the last word, Irma grunted and grabbed the sides of her head. She gritted her teeth against the sudden wave of pain.

Without hesitation, Halinor gathered the young woman into her arms and held her close. Irma didn't fight her, much to Halinor's surprise.

"It'll be alright Irma, just give it some time," Halinor soothed. The older woman began to hum softly as she gently stroked the suffering girl's hair.

Even through the pain in her head, Irma recognized the tune. It was something Hay Lin would hum occasionally when she was painting. Curiosity got the better of her animosity.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked shakily.

Halinor stopped humming. "The tune you mean? Yan Lin taught it to me many years ago; she said it was something her grandmother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. It used to help me feel better when I was angry or otherwise upset."

Irma had to admit that she _did_ feel a little better; the pain in her head had subsided to a dull ache. It was then that Irma realized how much she had missed this; being held by a caring mother and hearing her reassuring voice. It had been weeks since she had seen her own mother, and only now did Irma allow herself to see how much she missed her. To that end, Irma clung tightly to Halinor as the older woman hummed and stroked her auburn locks.

Halinor smiled when the child in her arms finally returned her embrace. Even though she was in her Guardian form, and_ looked_ every bit the confident young woman, Irma was still but a girl. The former Guardian gently rocked the young Water Mistress and patted her back soothingly.

"It won't always be like this, my dear child; you _will _get through this. You _will _learn to cope. You _will_ learn to trust again."

Irma closed her eyes and clung tighter to the gentle woman. As she thought about it, it seemed unlikely Halinor would use her powers of telepathy to injure someone. The former Guardian had done nothing but try to help Irma since she had endured the Joining. She was starting to feel foolish for jumping down Halinor's throat; for getting all defensive when she had no real cause to do so. _Halinor's your friend, you idiot,_ Irma scolded herself. _Keep going like this and you won't have anybody to carry that title._

Irma took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I'm sorry Halinor; I shouldn't have jumped on you like that. All you've done is try to help, and I've repaid your kindness with mistrust and suspicion."

"Shhh, child; none of that matters now," Halinor murmured softly. "You have endured an awful ordeal; your distrust is more than understandable."

"But not excusable," Irma scoffed.

"You are too hard on yourself, Irma. It will take time for you to heal; you must give yourself that time."

"I've had enough time," Irma replied in disgust. "I think it's _time _I stop attacking my friends and grow up a little."

Halinor's heart ached for the young Guardian. "I am sorry you and your friends must carry such a terrible burden at such a young age. I find it a tragic injustice, as a matter of fact. You should be enjoying your childhood; instead you are forced to suffer all manner of hateful traumas. You should be dreaming of boyfriends and first kisses; instead your dreams are haunted by nightmarish visions of indescribable torture and humiliation. You should..."

"Umm, Halinor? I hate to interrupt you while you're on a roll and all, but you're not really helping."

Halinor sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Irma; I guess I was venting a little. Here I should be listening to you; and yet I'm running amok at the mouth. What was I thinking?"

Still clinging tightly to the old woman, Irma shrugged. "Everyone has a breaking point," she replied. Then her voice became very soft, "_everyone_..."

Halinor remained silent, waiting for Irma to continue. After a few moments, the silence was broken by a soft, frightened voice.

"I don't know who I am anymore, Halinor; I don't know _what _I am. One minute I'm this quavering mass of jello too terrified to even face my _friends_; the next I'm this raging tool of vengeance trying to _murder _someone." Irma began to tremble despite Halinor's best attempts to comfort her. "I'm trying to fight it, but I don't know what to do; I feel so angry and hopeless, like I'll never be _me_ again. Then I kick myself for the pity party and I try to go on; but all I end up doing is hurting someone. Mrs. Lin, Luba, Hay-Hay, Cornelia...the list doesn't end there. I've become dangerous, Halinor; dangerous to everyone."

Halinor practically felt Irma deflate in her arms, and her heart ached all the more for the terrified girl. It was awful enough that Nerissa and her cronies had savagely tortured Irma, but then she had been forced to relive all her abuse for weeks afterward just so she could live. Halinor began to wonder if it was all worth it; and she couldn't help questioning whether or not they had actually done what was best for Irma by saving her life. But Halinor knew that decision wasn't up to her, and all she could do now was try to help relieve some of Irma's suffering. To that end, she tightened her motherly grip on the violently-trembling Guardian.

"Oh Irma, I wish I could wave a magic wand and make all your anguish disappear. I would give anything to take this agony from you, but that is not within my power. I understand why you thought allowing Nerissa to strike you down would be the best solution, but it's not. Don't you know how dearly you would be missed? Don't you see what your death would do to your friends? Why do you think Will chose to put you through what she knew would be unspeakable horror?"

"Because the universe needs a Water Guardian; and it would be easier if the girls didn't have to train a new one," Irma answered flatly.

"No dear child, no," Halinor almost wailed. "It was because she couldn't bear the thought of a world, of a _life_, without you. She needs _you_, Irma Lair; they all need you. Not because you can create great tidal waves or find water in the Gobi Desert; but because you are their dear friend. I don't know how we would have explained it to them had your suicide been successful."

Irma was hoping it hadn't been that obvious, but apparently Halinor had seen right through her. "I just didn't want to live anymore; I didn't see the point. I've become a monster Halinor; and I couldn't unleash that on the world."

"You are not a monster, and I don't want to ever hear you refer to yourself like that again. You are a courageous and caring young woman; you were willing to sacrifice yourself in order to prevent some perceived demon from wreaking havoc on the universe. That shows your devotion to your duty; even after all you've been through, you're _still_ trying to protect others."

"Don't Halinor," Irma pleaded, "I'm no hero; please don't make me out to be one. I tried to kill myself; I'm nothing but a selfish weakling who doesn't have the spine to show Nerissa she was wrong about me. Please try to understand, I'm not who or what you think I am."

"I do understand, Irma; more than you know, I understand. But you need to see past the evil that was inflicted upon you. You need to see through the mental anguish that plagues your dreams. You need to see who you are and what you mean to your friends. You are Irma Lair, Water Guardian, daughter, friend, sister. You are many things to many people; but a monster is not one of them."

Irma pulled away from Halinor then and stood up. She turned her back to the old woman and walked a few paces away. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around herself and bowed her head. "Then what do you call someone who tries to drown her best friend? Or strangle her teammate? Or pull all the moisture out of her enemy's body?"

Halinor stood. "I call it a frightened, confused little girl who refuses to see her own self-worth."

Irma's eyes snapped open. Out of the corner of her eye, she stared over her left shoulder at the old woman behind her. "Self-worth?" she scoffed. "What _worth_ is someone who could turn on her friends at the drop of a hat? What _worth_ is someone who sometimes can't even distinguish between a dream and reality? What _worth_ is someone who can't even trust herself, much less her best friends?"

Halinor's eyes flashed with conviction. "She is worth more than all the precious jewels of the universe. She is worth more than the finest silk, the largest gold mine, or the richest sultan. Her worth cannot be measured in gold or silver, nor in rubies or diamonds; but rather it is her heart that makes her so priceless."

Irma shook her head and fought the tears that threatened. "Don't say those things, please."

"Why? Because you may start to believe them, and in so doing, start to believe in yourself?"

"Please, stop..." Irma pleaded.

"No, Irma, I won't stop," Halinor answered, her voice thick with passion. "You need to see who you are, and what you mean to all of us. You need to understand what we see in you, and what you should see in yourself. You need to know that you can and will get through this; and we will help you every step of the way."

Irma spun around, her fists clenched and her eyes angry. "Why do you care?!" she shouted.

"Because I love you!" Halinor blurted out.

Irma was taken aback. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but that wasn't it. She stared open-mouthed at Halinor, completely at a loss for words. After several seconds of silence, Irma blinked then shook herself. "You...you what?"

"I love you, Irma," Halinor repeated gently. "I love you like the daughter I've never had; and I won't stand by and watch you destroy yourself like this."

Irma blinked stupidly at the older woman; she didn't know what to say or what to do. Feeling suddenly awkward, Halinor sighed and turned her back to the young Guardian. She sat down on the flawless crystal floor and hugged her knees to her chest. "I know I shouldn't feel this way; I'm supposed to remain aloof and keep myself from becoming attached to you girls. Not to mention you already have a mother, and I would never dream of replacing her. But as I've watched you struggle these past weeks, against your enemies and against yourself, I couldn't help feeling drawn to you. Now I have this overwhelming urge to protect you; and the fact that you don't need my protection doesn't stop me from feeling this way."

Irma couldn't bring herself to move, much less respond. She knew Halinor was a friend, but she had no idea the former Guardian felt so strongly about her. A daughter? Irma stared at the floor, trying to process Halinor's words. She was so deep in thought, she nearly didn't notice the older woman's soft voice as she spoke again.

"I don't expect you to return these feelings, Irma, but I cannot deny my own any longer. I am sorry if this makes you feel awkward. If you would rather I go…"

Irma's head snapped up so quickly, she actually winced at the near-backlash. She moved quickly to stand behind Halinor and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. The older woman glanced over her shoulder and covered Irma's hand with hers. She stared into those beautiful turquoise eyes, bright and dancing. Without warning, Irma's face broke into a huge smile and she threw her arms around Halinor's neck.

"Thank you Halinor," she said, squeezing her surrogate mother gently. "Thank you so much; thank you, thank you, thank you."

Halinor smiled. "So I take it you're okay with this?"

"I'm more than okay with it; I'm overwhelmed. I didn't realize how much I've needed a mother-figure until now. It feels good to have an adult that can understand…well, you know, everything."

Without standing up, Halinor extricated herself from Irma's grip and spun to face the young girl. She placed her hands firmly on Irma's shoulders and stared deep into her eyes.

"I will always be here when you need me, my child."

Irma only nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. She buried her face in Halinor's shoulder and clung tightly to the slender woman. Halinor patted the young Guardian's back reassuringly and spoke softly.

"Oh my dear child, you have so much to live for. Killing yourself is not the answer; it only causes more problems. Promise me, please, you will never think of doing something like that again."

Still unable to find her voice, Irma merely nodded. That was good enough for Halinor. She held her daughter tightly and closed her eyes contentedly.

The door opened and Luba walked into the Chamber. Not feeling the slightest bit awkward at the scene before her eyes, the cat loudly cleared her throat. The two women jumped, startled by the sound.

"The Air Guardian has awoken."

Halinor and Irma looked at each other and blinked. Then simultaneous smiles split their lips as they scrambled to their feet. Irma couldn't wait to see her sister; she had missed her so much.

As she and Halinor neared Luba's location near the Chamber doors, the Caretaker held up her paw. Guardian and former Guardian halted, eyeing the cat with curiosity. Luba glanced first at Halinor, then turned her piercing gaze to Irma.

"You should prepare yourselves," she said quietly. "I do not believe you will enjoy what you see."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There it is folks; if you love it, send your comments to Azhure Tigress. If you hate it, send your comments to Azhure Tigress twice; she loves to read them all! My sincerest and deepest feelings of gratitude to my beautiful editor, Az-T. You know I cannot do this without you bitching at me so damn much! Honestly, folks, she is the reason you get a better chapter out of me. We agree on **_**nothing**_**; which is why she's good for me. It's her fault if you love the chappie, so be sure to give her some love (though be prepared to duck or lose teeth in the process). So thank you again my sista from another mista...kudos to you. I'll try to get 26 posted a little quicker, but life **_**is**_** what happens when you've made other plans. My thanks, again, to all of you for not giving up on me...Ciao!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my lovelies, welcome back to The Pit. Let's get right to business shall we?**

**Thank you to: Athena of Ravencalw (yay my number 1 fan!); Raniphae (thanks for sticking around and for reviewing :) ); Nisa (thank you from the bottom of my heart); Shocklance (thank you for loving my story...it makes me feel good); LoD (LOL...Nerissa the badass Disney villainess); Rob Teague (Thank you for your compliments my friend); Loveline (I love you too Elle); Visigoth (thank you for badgering); Knight (thank you for your kind words); Chase (thanks for reviewing); Krystal (Good to see you too, my friend); Lilly Tiger (thank you for your words...I appreciate you); Mallratrebel (Welcome to the pit; hope you will stick around); Sasha (thanks for your review...you are very kind); Guardian's Light (get some sleep woman :) ); Maria (thanks for stopping by...hope we will see you again. Thanks for your review as well); CP (Thanks for your review...I found it encouarging and wonderful to read). **

**Like to give a shout-out to Pita Girl...where you been girlfriend? Also I would like to shout-out to Azhure Tigress. Due to unforseen circumstances, she did not serve as my editor for this chapter. Instead Visigoth stepped up for me. So thank you Vis for coming through for me. Azhure...talk to me please. I miss you. **

**Now without further ado...please enjoy:**

**Chapter 26**

The sun shone bright and clear, and a cool spring breeze flitted through the trees of Heatherfield. Birds sang sweetly atop those gently swaying branches as Anna Lair spread a cheerful yellow tablecloth across a wooden table. As she placed simple flatware around the places, her thoughts drifted to her daughter. Lately she had not seemed quite herself, and Anna was worried. Irma was always so sarcastic, sometimes to the point of pugnacity; yet lately she was considerably more subdued; even downright quiet. The corners of Mrs. Lair's mouth twitched slightly at the thought of Irma wearing a sundress and bonnet, curtsying politely to guests. Anna giggled softly; _not my Irma_, she thought. _No, she's far too headstrong for that. And yet_...

Mrs. Lair made several trips into the house, lost in her thoughts. She barely noticed what she was doing as she laid a spread of pasta salad and fruit on the table. She was just pouring the fresh lemonade when her doorbell rang. Moving automatically to answer the door, Anna's smile was somewhat forced as she greeted her caller. Elizabeth Hale stood on the porch holding a basket of freshly-baked sourdough bread.

"Elizabeth," Anna Lair grinned, "welcome. I'm glad you could make it this morning."

"Thank you Anna," Mrs. Hale replied, striding into the living room. The room was clean, and tastefully decorated. The furniture, while simple, exuded an air of elegance; though to Elizabeth Hale's vaunted eye, it looked simply...cheap. Nevertheless, the high-class woman held her tongue and merely smiled at the décor.

"I love what you've done with the place, Anna."

"Thank you," Mrs. Lair responded automatically. She highly doubted Elizabeth was sincere, but she appreciated the effort nonetheless. "This bread smells wonderful," Anna said, taking the basket of hot loaf from the tall blonde woman.

"Why thank you; I baked it myself just this morning."

"Of course you did," Anna replied, her smile starting to feel somewhat forced and stiff. "Shall we retire to the back yard? The others haven't arrived yet."

"Charming idea, Anna," Elizabeth responded, pulling her tasteful, white shawl tighter about her slender shoulders. No matter the season, you could always trust Elizabeth Hale to be the epitome of high-fashion. Anna glanced at her own simple, tailored pants and blouse...and refused to feel second-best next to this woman. Holding her head a little higher, Irma's stepmother indicated the direction to the back yard with a sweep of her hand.

"After you then."

Elizabeth nodded and proceeded out the back door. A modest yard of freshly-cut green grass greeted the fashionista as she strode purposefully towards the wooden picnic table. Settling herself into the comfortable, high-backed, padded chair, she took a sip of lemonade and gazed around the area. Though not large, the yard was roomy enough to accommodate playful children or pets. A small apple tree blossomed cheerfully near the back corner, bringing the promise of fresh, sweet fruit come summertime. The songs of birds nearby made Elizabeth wonder if perhaps an avian family hadn't made its home in the boughs of those snowy blossoms. While the Lair home would never compare to the Hale Highrise, Elizabeth couldn't help longing for a yard similar to this one.

"How is your book club going?"

Elizabeth jumped slightly; she had momentarily forgotten she was not alone. "Oh, it's fine, just fine. We are reading some Steinbeck at the moment."

Anna merely smiled slightly. She was starting to feel very awkward and cast about for any snippet of conversation in which to engage her company. She had just opened her mouth when she was, quite literally, saved by the doorbell.

"Excuse me," she said, sliding out of her chair and moving to answer the door.

Judge Theresa Cook stood on the porch as Anna opened the door. Taranee's mother smiled warmly at the other woman.

"Anna, thank you so much for organizing this brunch."

"It's good to see you Theresa. Here, let me take that," Anna said, reaching for the judge's potato salad.

"Thank you. Oh what a lovely home," Theresa cooed, stepping over the threshold. "It's been so long since I've visited that it all seems new."

Anna giggled. "Well I hope you'll feel welcome enough to return more often. The back yard is through that door. Elizabeth Hale is already here; feel free to help yourself to some lemonade while I find a spoon for this salad."

"That sounds wonderful; thank you."

As Judge Cook exited through the door, Anna began rummaging around the kitchen for a spoon. She had just found one, when her doorbell chimed again. This time, Susan Vandom awaited entry. Anna Lair knew next to nothing about this woman; they had met briefly on Parents' night at the school some months ago, but beyond that, they had never had contact with each other. Nevertheless, Mrs. Lair smiled warmly and nodded.

"Hello Susan; welcome. I'm glad you could make it."

"Hi Anna; thank you for having me over. I'm sorry, but I have only an hour; I need to get back to work this afternoon."

"I understand completely; please join the others in the back yard right through there. We're just waiting for Joan." She took the bowl of green salad from Susan's arms and indicated the back door.

"Thanks," Susan replied, striding swiftly towards the yard. Anna watched her disappear through the door then set about locating salad tongs. Moments later, she appeared in the back yard carrying both salads. She had just set them on the table when her bell chimed once more. Excusing herself, she moved to answer her door for the last time.

"Joan, wonderful to see you. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me. I cannot stay long; I have left Chen alone at the restaurant and I must return soon."

"Of course, say no more. We'll get started directly. Let me take those wonderful noodles for you."

Joan smiled and handed off the pan-fried noodles to Anna, then followed her through the house to the back yard. Three women smiled politely as the two appeared and quickly took their seats. As the food was passed around, Anna Lair cleared her throat.

"Thank you all for coming this morning. I know all of you are busy and I appreciate your taking the time out of your schedules to meet together. As you know, I have grown somewhat concerned about my daughter, Irma; she just doesn't seem like herself lately. I wonder if any of you have noticed anything odd of late."

Joan Lin swallowed a mouthful of potato salad. "My Hay Lin has seemed distant lately; she stays in her room most evenings, or goes off with her friends. I do not see her as often as I used to."

Anna nodded and looked at Susan. "Well, Will has seemed a little more affectionate of late. She's wanted to spend time with me; she even said she didn't mind my relationship with Mr. Col...with the man I've been seeing."

"Oh _do tell_!" Elizabeth interrupted enthusiastically. Judge Cook rolled her eyes; trust Elizabeth Hale to have all the town dirt, no matter the situation.

"Perhaps we should save the gossip for another time," Anna said, looking sternly at the blonde woman across the table. "Susan, is it unusual for Will to wish to be around you?"

"Well, no; just not quite this much is all," Susan shrugged. "I just chalked it up to stress at school, or maybe a falling-out with her friends. You know, normal teenager stuff."

"Well I know Taranee hasn't been herself at all," Mrs. Cook chimed in. "She never wants to do her homework anymore; she just sits and pines for this Nigel. Honestly, it's all she talks about anymore; and I for one simply do not approve of that boy."

"Well of course you don't," Elizabeth drawled tiredly. "He's a ruffian by your standards; a downright criminal. Why I'm surprised you haven't forbidden your daughter to even talk about him in your presence."

Four sets of eyes blinked in shock. Had Elizabeth Hale just called out Theresa Cook? The silence was deafening as everyone awaited a response.

Judge Cook removed her glasses and methodically cleaned them before answering. "I'm quite certain how I choose to raise my daughter is none of your business, Elizabeth; nor is Susan Vandom's love-life. Perhaps we should try to stay on topic and speak of relevant things?"

"All I'm saying," Elizabeth responded, "is that our teenagers are acting like...teenagers. Honestly, I wonder why all the worry. Teenagers have mood swings like this all the time; it's not a new concept."

"Yes, but getting detention twice in the same week is a little much even for Irma," Anna replied. "Even she doesn't smart-off to the gym teacher that much. It just seems...odd. Almost like she's a different person entirely. Have any of you noticed anything like this, or is it just me?"

"It's not just you, Anna," Theresa said quietly. "Taranee hasn't seemed herself at all, and I don't mean just because of Nigel and the homework. If she could get away with it, I think she would hang out with her friends all day and all night. I don't know where she's going, she won't talk to me."

Anna nodded. "Irma has been similarly quiet around me; she's never been much for talking about her feelings with me, but it's spooky how quiet she is lately."

"Maybe that's because you are not her real mother and she resents you. And Taranee would be crazy to talk to you what with how you've blown this whole thing with Nigel out of proportion," Elizabeth said as she sipped her lemonade.

Theresa was about to reply, but Anna beat her to it. Rising to her feet, the slender woman banged her fist into the table. "Elizabeth Hale, you are a guest in my home and I will not have you insulting me or these women. Is that clear?"

"Oh do sit down sweetheart...and don't glare like that; you'll get wrinkles around your eyes. I only meant that once teenagers feel threatened they aren't apt to sit down and have a chat with that source of anxiety. Susan, for example, has a new man in her life...a child can feel very displaced by that. Theresa has forbidden Taranee to see her new crush, so there is animosity there. Anna is not Irma's mother, so the child feels some hostility towards you...her real mother's replacement. And Joan pays so much attention to her customers..."

"Do not finish that sentence Mrs. Hale," Joan snapped. "I always have time for my daughter and she knows this. If only she had more time for me..."

"The point is, I think our daughters are acting exactly as I would expect them to. It's just normal teenage brain damage, and you all are making a big deal out of nothing."

"Well I don't think it's nothing," Susan chimed in. "Will is certainly acting different, and it worries me a little."

Anna nodded. "I'm worried as well. I may not be Irma's biological mother, but I am still her mother...and I know my daughter. This isn't Irma."

"Who else would it be then, Anna?" Elizabeth asked exasperatedly. "Unless you believe in something like Invasion of the Body Snatchers, or cloning..."

"Elizabeth, I had hoped this would be a friendly brunch where five intelligent women could get together to discuss their concerns. Why do you insist on constantly berating me and these other women?"

"Perhaps because you are such an easy target, dearheart." Elizabeth replied airily.

Anna clenched her fists and was about to explode when Joan stepped in. "Perhaps it would be better if you leave, Mrs. Hale. We thank you for your time, but I believe you have contributed all you can to this conversation now. Please...leave us."

Elizabeth looked around the table and saw agreement in four faces. Taking a deep breath, she rose from her seat. "If that is your wish, then I shall go. I only meant to point out how silly you all are being over nothing. Teenagers act like this all the time; there is no great mystery here, just overprotective mothers. I bid you farewell ladies."

The tall blonde woman strode proudly away, leaving the other four women staring after her in speechless shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma's mind was racing; what could be wrong with Hay Lin? _If that bitch has done something to permanently damage my sister, I swear I'll_...She couldn't finish the sentence because quite frankly she had no idea what she would do. The Guardians lay gravely wounded in their Chambers, having been no match for Nerissa; why would their next encounter be different? As much as she hated to admit it, Irma was worried they had bitten off more than they could chew this time.

No one spoke as the three women rushed headlong for the Air Chamber, each lost in her own thoughts; Irma, concerned for Hay Lin; Halinor scared for Yan Lin; Luba apprehensive for all of Candracar.

As they approached the Chamber, the unmistakable roar of heavy winds met their ears. Luba stopped so suddenly that Irma rushed headlong into her furry back. The Guardian bounced off the larger woman with an "oof," and may have fallen to the floor had not Halinor steadied her. Luba turned and began to speak as though nothing had happened.

"We must talk here; the winds are too loud for our voices to penetrate if we move any closer."

Irma resisted the urge to spit out cat hair. "Tell us what's going on."

"The Air Chamber is out of control," Luba answered calmly. "My information is limited but I believe its mistress may have lost her command. It is imperative that you reach the Air Guardian and put an end to this chaos."

Irma's mind spun at the thought of Hay Lin losing control of her Chamber. "How did this happen?"

"I do not know," Luba shook her head. "I have never before seen anything like it. Indeed, I did not know it was even possible."

"How do you know it's happened then?" Halinor asked.

Luba growled softly and turned her right shoulder to view. The fur was singed and blackened. "Because I have seen and felt the Chamber's wrath. I was going to check on the Air Guardian, but the Chamber refused me passage."

Halinor covered her mouth in horror. "Luba! Are you alright?"

"I will be fine," Luba replied gruffly, twisting her shoulder away from the old woman. "Your concern should now be for the Air Guardian and her grandmother. I did not see the Honorable One during my brief visit. I am concerned for her safety."

"But she's a former Guardian," Irma said, "the Chamber wouldn't attack her."

"The Chamber should not have attacked me either, Guardian," Luba replied. "There is something very wrong here and you must move swiftly to correct it."

Irma nodded. "Alright; I'll reach Hay Lin and get her to shut the thing off. How's that?"

"It may not be that simple," Luba remarked. "If the Air Guardian has lost control of her Chamber, she may not be able to simply command it to cease hostilities. I believe Yan Lin would have informed us had the Guardian awoken; as I have not heard any reports like this..."

Halinor creased her brow. "You think Hay Lin is still unconscious."

Luba only nodded.

"Oh dear; that does pose a problem," Halinor muttered. "We need the Oracle, Luba."

Luba's eyes darkened, but flashed back to her icy blue so quickly, Irma wasn't sure she had seen anything amiss. "The Oracle is unavailable to me at this time," the Caretaker growled. "You must do this without his aid."

"Luba, you know I'm not strong enough to-"

"You reached the Water Guardian; you will reach the Air Guardian."

"Yes, but it took me three days! Do you truly believe we have that kind of time? We must send for the Oracle..."

"The Oracle cannot help us," Luba snapped.

"Luba-"

"TIME...OUT!" Irma hollered, forming her hands into a "T." "Water Guardian thoroughly confused here. Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Halinor sighed. "Forgive us Irma; we believe the Air Chamber may be out of control because Hay Lin is having dreams or memories in her unconscious state."

"Oh yeah, that's clear as mud," Irma muttered.

"The Chamber is a sentient being in its own right," Luba explained. "When the Guardian is in harmony, so is the Chamber. When that harmony is threatened or otherwise unbalanced, the Chamber can become confused...theoretically."

Halinor nodded. "It may be attacking everyone because it perceives us all as a threat right now. This would be especially plausible if Hay Lin feels she's in danger."

Irma narrowed her eyes in thought. She remembered how her dreams felt, and that they had been real enough to cause her some actual physical injury at one point. If _that_ hadn't felt threatening to her own Water Chamber...

"It's just a theory," Halinor said, noticing Irma's concentration. "We have no way of actually proving it at this point. What we do know is we have to reach Hay Lin as quickly as possible before the Chamber tears itself and those within it apart."

"We?" Irma raised an eyebrow.

"I must go with you Irma; if you can't wake her, telepathy may be our only chance to reach Hay Lin."

Irma was alarmed. "Oh no, you can't go in there; you could be killed! Fire and Air don't make a good...ok actually they do make a good combination, but that's not the point!"

"It is the only way," Luba answered. "She is correct, Guardian; you need her help."

"I can't protect her, Luba. Hell, I can't protect myself from the Chamber. What is Water going to do to Air, huh?"

"You are a Guardian of the Veil," Luba said stoutly. "You must find a way. It is your duty to protect those that cannot protect themselves."

Halinor chose to ignore the unintended barb. "She's right Irma; there's no other way. We have to do this...now."

"But...I can't lose you Halinor. And if I fail to protect you-"

"You won't," Halinor cut in. She knelt in front of the distraught Guardian and placed her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "I trust you, Irma. You won't let anything happen to me...I know this. Now if I believe it, why can't you?"

Irma wanted to argue, wanted to tell Halinor she was a fool for trusting in something so ridiculous and so unlikely. She knew her powers would be useless in the Chamber, so what did Halinor expect her to do? But there was no time to argue; both Yan Lin and Hay Lin could be in grave danger. Irma shook her head and covered Halinor's right hand with her left and squeezed it briefly.

"You're an idiot; you know that..." Irma grinned.

"Yes," Halinor smiled as she rose to her feet, "Cassidy used to tell me that all the time."

"You will have to ferry Halinor across the skies, Guardian," Luba said, clearing her throat. "Her powers are such that she can no longer fly. Keep her safe...please."

"Did Fluffy just say please?" Irma quipped, jerking a thumb towards the Caretaker.

Halinor giggled at the expression on Luba's face. "Yes I think she did."

"Well that has to be a good omen then," Irma grinned. Then her expression turned serious once more. "Don't worry Luba; we'll get to Hay Lin and set things right. I promise."

"I know you will Guardian. Go now...and be careful."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin slumbered on the edge of sanity. Her filleted stomach burned with Nerissa's fire. Her back was seared by Frost's whip. Miranda cackled gleefully as she carved the porcelain flesh from Hay Lin's body. Her wounds crushed down upon her like a vise. Make it stop, please...oh make it stop. But no one would hear her pleas...they fell on the deaf ears of her captors as they continued their merciless torture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elemental Chamber of Air was confused. Its Guardian was in distress and the Chamber could not figure out why. It reached out to touch its mistress' mind and found agony and despair. Someone or something was hurting the Guardian! Frantically the Chamber cast about for the culprit. Her! It had to be her, there was no one else here. No, that's the former Air Guardian; she couldn't be doing this. But what if it's an enemy in disguise? Yes! Yes, that's it...a disguised tormentor trying to fool us. We cannot let this torture continue. Immediately the Chamber wrapped the intruder in an airy cocoon, powerful and deadly. Slowly, ever so slowly so as to inflict the same torture on the intruder as she was inflicting upon the Guardian, the Chamber began to drain the air from Yan Lin's prison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma and Halinor approached the large doors of the Air Chamber. The sound of the winds was deafening and Irma was forced to cover her ears. I can't rescue anyone like this; I've gotta drown out the noise somehow. Thinking quickly, she filled her ears with water and slowly pried her hands away. The sound, while not eliminated, was muffled enough for Irma to deal.

_Irma, can you hear me?_

The Guardian jumped and turned to face Halinor. She nodded.

_No, just think about your words and I will hear them telepathically_.

_Think about my words? You mean like this?_

_Yes exactly. But you'll have to speak up a little; I can barely hear you._

_Is this a bad time to tell you I'm not actually speaking?_

_Just think louder_, Halinor grinned.

_Think louder? What does that even mean? Like this?_

_Much better, yes._

_Alright, thanks for the lesson. Ready?_

Halinor took a deep breath. _Ready_.

Irma nodded and turned back to the doors. She pushed gently and found them locked. Taking a deep breath, she summoned her powers. Water gushed forth and blew the doors from their hinges. Immediately lightning flashed through the ruined doorway. Irma dove to the floor as the deadly bolts slammed into the wall behind her. Grabbing Halinor, she took off into the charged air.

Lightning flashed around the two women as Irma dodged another furious bolt. Bobbing and weaving, Guardian and former Guardian made their way towards the center of the Chamber. They were nearly there when the lightning finally struck home. With a cry, Irma dropped Halinor and doubled over with pain. Screams of terror echoed around the Chamber as Halinor fell through the air. Irma blinked away her fog of agony and dove after the old woman.

Halinor screamed, her hands clawing the air uselessly. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to crush her body. Instead she felt herself lifted under the armpits. Irma had caught her!

_Are you ok Halinor?_

_I'm fine thanks to you._

_I'm sorry I dropped you; it won't happen again._

_Nevermind that...I know what made you drop me. Are you alright?_

_A little shaken, but I'm ok. Can you try to contact Hay Lin?_

_I've been trying but I can't reach her. I'm going to try to get Yanni._

_Ok, I'll try to get us closer._

The women flew off again, dodging lightning as they went. Suddenly Halinor gasped.

_Irma we have to hurry! The Chamber has imprisoned Yan Lin in a bubble and is slowly suffocating her! _

_What?!_

_Hurry Irma, please!_

Irma flew with renewed determination. They had nearly made it to Yan Lin's prison when a powerful gust of wind blew them back. Unable to control their momentum, the women were slammed from behind by heavy lightning. Irma's body burned and she fought to maintain her hold on Halinor. She screamed as another bolt jolted into her side. She tried in vain to fly against the wind, but she could not make any headway.

_Irma listen to me...erect a shield around us in the shape of a needle. We should be able to pierce the winds._

Irma didn't think, she only obeyed...and the ruse worked! The needle-like water shield pierced the air and they sailed through to Hay Lin and Yan Lin.

Halinor tried desperately to contact the unconscious Guardian while Irma concentrated on dodging more deadly bolts.

_Hay Lin can you hear me? Please wake up; your grandmother and friends are in danger._

There was no response.

_Hay Lin please...you must wake up! Hay Lin, Hay Lin!_

Still nothing.

_Irma, it's no use; I can't reach her. _

_You have to keep trying Halinor; it's our only chance. _

Irma gazed at Yan Lin desperately; the old grandmother was slumped against the wall of the bubble, barely breathing. When she noticed Irma looking at her, Yan Lin raised her fingers to press against the cocoon. Slowly her fingers trailed down the barrier and she gasped and lay still.

"Mrs. Lin!" Irma shouted, though no one heard her. Momentarily distracted, Irma never saw the murderous arc that sped towards her. The lightning smashed into her, crushing her in a vise-grip. She screamed an inhuman scream as the tendrils tore through her body. She lost consciousness and the women fell once more...with nothing to stop their descent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There we have it folks; hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to Visigoth for all your help! Please let me know what y'all thought! Until next time...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again troopers, welcome back to the Whale Pit. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers: Guardian's Light (thanks for the PM's); Shocklance (thanks for the compliments); Baka Purple (love ya little sis); Spyder (Mulder returns); Nisa (congrats to your team); Nerd (welcome back...glad to see you); Chase (Thanks for your compliments); Athena (I love being evil...Muwahaha); Krystal (you're not bad...no worries); Callie (thanks for reading and for reviewing).**

**Donut Club: Shocklance and Baka...nice job figuring out what was up with Hay Lin.**

**Again I have to thank Visigoth for being my editor and my rock (you know what I mean); I'm so blessed to have you in my life and I hope I never lose you. Thank you for all you do for me. Hugs.**

**Alright then, on with the show. Enjoy:**

**Chapter 27**

Irma and Halinor plunged to their deaths, both women knocked unconscious from the tremendous force of the lightning's blow. Down they plummeted, with nothing to impede their murderous descent...until something did. Seemingly out of nowhere, a translucent bubble formed around the stunned duo, halting their crash and protecting them from further damage. The bubble floated serenely among the chaos of the Air Chamber, an eye in the storm of entropy. Without verbal instruction, it moved calmly towards the center of the angry Chamber, while incensed lightning and bitter winds prevailed all around.

Confident in the safety of Guardian and former Guardian, the Oracle turned his attention to the maddened Chamber. Floating in midair, he raised his arms, then gently lowered his hands in a calming gesture; one which the Chamber found even more provoking. The winds screamed as they hurled themselves against this new intruder; the lightning flashed towards the invader, its fury immeasurable. Placidly, the Oracle thrust his hands forward then quickly drove them apart, splitting the angry forces harmlessly around his being. Closing his fists, he furrowed his brow and shouted, "Enough!" His voice echoed around the Chamber like a living command...a voice the Chamber knew instantly. The gales stopped, the lightning ceased, the very air itself calmed as the Chamber obeyed the Master of Candracar.

The Oracle approached Yan Lin's prison, his countenance gray and haggard. Wheezing slightly, he laid his hand against the bubble. He groaned and let his head fall backward as his power emanated through his fingers. A faint blue glow illuminated the transparent sphere that held Yan Lin captive; it brightened as the seconds passed. Slowly, ever so slowly, the bubble began to flicker...the Oracle only hoped he was not too late.

As the sphere finally dissolved completely, Yan Lin slumped and began to fall. She was caught by the gentle embrace of a cloud, and ferried back to the Oracle. Her breathing was barely noticeable, her heart rate was ragged and unsteady, and her face was pale-white. The bald man placed two fingers on the old woman's forehead and began to hum softly. A light-green glow emanated from his fingers as he hummed, and Yan Lin's pallor began to steadily improve. Presently, her breathing strengthened and her heartbeat returned to a normal rhythm. She murmured in her near-comatose state, "Hay Lin, Hay Lin..."

"Take her to Tibor please," the Oracle whispered, and the cloud immediately obeyed. It floated serenely, yet quickly, towards the entrance to the Chamber. Depositing its load at the feet of Tibor, Luba, and Althor, it immediately returned to the Oracle's side.

"The Guardian," the Master muttered weakly, indicating Irma and Halinor. The protective sphere dissolved as the cloud settled underneath the two unconscious women. Gentling cradling them, the cloud sped to the entrance once more.

_Yan Lin, Halinor...their rooms. The Guardian...Chamber._

_Oracle, you are weak and require rest._

_There is a duty I must perform first, Tibor. Tell Luba...wait for...me._

_Oracle..._

_Please Tibor...please._

Tibor growled under his breath, but turned to Luba. "You are to wait here for the Oracle. Don't even think of disobeying."

Luba growled and glared at the big bodyguard, but said nothing.

"Althor, please take Yan Lin to her room while I..."

Halinor suddenly stirred and moaned. Tibor stopped speaking and immediately knelt beside the fallen woman.

"Halinor," he intoned softly, "Halinor."

With a groan, Halinor's eyes fluttered open. "Wh-what happened?" Then she gasped. "Irma!"

"Shh, Halinor," Tibor said gently, pushing the old woman back down. "The Guardian will be fine. You must rest now."

With a slight moan, Halinor laid her head back on the cold floor. Every bone ached, and every muscle screamed. As she felt herself drifting back to the comfort of darkness, Irma moaned next to her.

"Remain still Guardian," Althor said. "You have been through a lot."

Irma's whispered reply was lost on everyone. "Sorry, what was that?" Althor asked.

The young woman grabbed the front of the dwarf's robes and pulled him close. Althor strained to hear the whispering.

"Ah, Halinor," he said. "She's right here and she's fine."

A ghost of a smile played at the Guardian's lips as she continued whispering.

"Get the number of the what?" Althor asked confusedly. "What's a wildebeest?"

Irma laughed softly, leading almost instantly to a coughing fit. Althor gently raised the Guardian's head and patted her back.

"Althor, take the Guardian to her Chamber please," Tibor said. "I shall take Halinor to her room. Luba, you wait here."

"No, I'm fine," Irma protested, sitting up and waving away Althor's help. She turned herself towards Halinor's unconscious form. "Dammit..." she whispered.

"She will be fine after she rests a while," Tibor said. "You have done well to preserve her life."

"Preserve her life hell," Irma spat. "I damn near got her killed."

"Do not...be so...hard on yourself, Guardian," the Oracle said, floating himself and Yan Lin through the Chamber's entrance. "You have helped...to save...two lives."

Tibor hurried forward and caught Yan Lin.

"Please take Halinor and...the Guardian...to their...rooms, Tibor; Althor...take Yan Lin."

"I'm fine, Oracle," Irma protested. "But you're not. What happened?"

"It takes a...tremendous amount of...energy to...stop a...Chamber. I will be...fine...once I have...rested."

"Then let _me _take _you_ to your room," Irma suggested, accepting Althor's hand up.

"I must...speak with Luba...first," the Oracle replied.

"Oracle..."

"I shall be fine, my friend," the Oracle cut in over Tibor's protests."Already I feel...stronger. Please, leave us now."

Tibor muttered something unintelligible as he scooped up Halinor. Althor looked equally unconvinced as he gently raised Yan Lin to his shoulders. Nonetheless, the Council Members respected their leader's wishes and quietly exited the hallway. Irma remained behind, her eyes fixed on Luba. The cat nodded, indicating the door at the end of the corridor. Irma narrowed her eyes, but Luba growled softly. With a slight huff, the Guardian finally turned and followed the others out the door.

The Oracle took a deep breath and faced Luba. "You have acted recklessly, Caretaker. You have allowed your pride to interfere with your judgment so fully that you nearly cost three lives."

Luba remained silent.

"I know you are unhappy with me, but you cannot allow yourself to become so blinded that you endanger others."

"And you should not allow yourself to be so blinded by the laws of mercy that you cannot exact justice when it is merited."

"Execution is never justice, Luba."

"And allowing five girls to fight a battle we should have ended years ago is?"

"Go on, Luba."

"Nerissa should never have been allowed to get to this point, should never have been allowed to invade Candracar, should never have been allowed to exact vengeance against the Water Guardian."

"Vengeance is a path that leads only to sorrow and pain."

"Yes, particularly for Irma."

"The Guardian has survived, Luba."

"Survived, yes, but does she now truly live? Her mind is in shambles, her spirit is nearly broken. She is a mere cubling, and what have we forced upon her?"

"None of us knew Nerissa would be capable of such evil."

"But why did we take the chance? We should have ended her miserable existence when we had the opportunity."

The Oracle merely nodded.

"Why?" Luba growled angrily. "Why did you stop me?"

The Oracle's eyes saddened a little. "Because I could not allow my dear friend to become a murderer. Because I could not allow you to carry this burden that I alone must bear."

Luba opened her mouth to reply, but stopped short. She wasn't certain what she had been expecting to hear, but this wasn't it.

The Oracle sighed heavily and leaned his tired back against the smooth, cold wall. "I believe I may have made an error in judgment where Nerissa is concerned. Though I will never agree that execution was the answer, I see now we should have imprisoned her someplace more secure."

Luba blinked.

"We should have made certain she would never escape," the Oracle continued. "We should have found a way to drain her power, to pacify her, to aid her on the road to redemption. Instead we merely encapsulated her body and allowed her spirit to mold and tarnish. She descended into the blackest abyss and a spirit of loathing has great hold on her heart. I now believe she is beyond redemption, Luba. And for this...I can never forgive myself."

Luba blinked again and swallowed heavily. She had prepared herself for a fight, and instead she was receiving a confession...one of a man who looked suddenly much older than he had ever seemed.

"It is my responsibility, and mine alone;" the Oracle said softly. "I must live with the shame and the guilt, I must carry the consequences upon my own shoulders. That I allowed the Water Guardian to be injured unto death because of my short-sighted hopes that Nerissa would one day atone for her crimes..."

The Oracle broke off then and sank to the floor. He buried his porcelain face in his hands and wept bitterly. Luba stared stupidly, unable to reconcile what she was seeing. The Oracle was the strongest man she knew, and yet here he was, crying like a baby. She didn't know what to do, and she knew any comfort she tried to offer now would only seem empty. So she cleared her throat awkwardly and politely turned her back.

"Forgive me, my friend," the Oracle said presently. "I did not mean for you to witness my lack of control. I am sorry."

Luba couldn't find her voice, so she merely nodded.

"I have made mistakes, Luba; I am not a perfect being. I live with those mistakes and I try to learn from them. You have made a grave error this day, and nearly cost the lives of three people. Were it not for the needs of the Aurameres, I would banish you from Candracar."

"Oracle..."

"You had no right to send the Guardian into that Chamber with the knowledge you possessed at the time. I know you understood what was happening, and I know why you did not summon me. To compound matters you tasked the Guardian with defending the life of Halinor, knowing full well it was an impossible task under the circumstances. It almost seems like you wished them harm."

Luba growled menacingly. "That is unfair!"

"I do not believe you wish them harm, Caretaker; only that you allowed your pride to rule your judgment. That you allowed the warrior to dictate to the scholar. That you permitted your aggressive nature to supersede your calmer side, and in so doing, nearly caused a disaster. All of these things are true and accurate...and you know it."

Luba snarled loudly. "What right have you to judge me? What gives you the privilege of acting as my executioner in this matter? Had you done your duty years before, we would not have this situation at all."

"That is also true, but dredging up the past as though we had power to change it is pointless. I have admitted my faults, Luba; I am not proud of how this has come about. I would give anything to go back and change it all, but I have not that power. I would give up my very life if it meant the Guardians would not need to suffer, but that will change nothing. I can only try to move forward now, try to aid them now; but if I should falter, I must trust my friends to be at my side to help me. Right now Luba, I need to know I can trust you never to make this critical of an error again."

Luba sighed and pulled on her ears. Turning her back to the Oracle, she squeezed her ears until they hurt. On the one hand, she knew she had screwed up. Her intentions had not been to cause harm to anyone, and yet...on the other hand she disagreed so much with the Oracle in principle at the moment, that she felt she couldn't turn to him for anything. She didn't feel as though he truly understood her inner turmoil, but she also knew when a battle was lost and pointless; and quite frankly she was tired of listening to him. So she turned herself to face the man and tried to keep the defiance out of her face, the edge out of her voice.

"I stand by your side, Oracle; I shall not allow my pride to overtake me again."

The Oracle smiled and looked relieved. He extended his hand and placed it on Luba's furry shoulder. "Then I shall continue to count you as my friend; this gladdens my heart. Thank you, Caretaker."

"You should rest now, Oracle; you are drained."

"Yes, yes I will do so." The Oracle turned and proceeded to the doorway at the end of the hall.

Luba watched him shuffle away, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "But know this, Oracle," she spat under her breath. "This is not over, and if you try to stop me from destroying Nerissa again...we _will_ become enemies."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma accompanied Tibor and Althor to the rooms of Halinor and Yan Lin. After seeing them settled comfortably to rest, she set out for Taranee's Elemental Chamber. She wasn't certain what she was looking for, but she needed to talk to someone who could understand...she didn't know what, but she needed her friend.

Her thoughts turned inward as she strolled the corridors of Candracar. She still felt broken inside and she doubted somehow that the feeling would ever change. She was on edge all the time, afraid of her own shadow when she was alone. And yet, she had charged into an angry Air Chamber just moments before without flinching. What was going on anyway? She felt out of control but not always. She felt angry at everyone, but most of the everyone were her friends. She felt pain in her bones from injuries that had long since healed. And the only place she felt safe was in her own Elemental Chamber...in the water. Unless she could feel its tendrils around her body, she was jumpy and edgy; expecting the ghosts of her captors to leap out at her at any moment. Even now she could feel her heart pounding and she wanted to run...run to the safety of the water. Her breathing quickened and her hands began to shake. She was sweating yet she was cold, and she could feel Frost's frigid breath on the back of her neck. She ran then...ran as fast as she could away from the brute...she couldn't face him, not now; not ever. She felt the lash pierce her skin and she cried out. Frost's cruel laughter echoed in her ears. _Beg Guardian...BEG! _She screamed and clamped her hands over her ears as she raced headlong. She accidentally tripped herself and crashed to the floor, her elbows skidding along the smooth, polished surface. She rolled to her back and crab-walked away from Frost...but there was nobody there behind her.

She stopped and gazed confused at the emptiness of the hallway. Breathing hard, she opened and closed her mouth like a fish. She struggled to control her breathing as she finally allowed herself to collapse in a heap.

"What's happening to me?" she wailed softly, burying her face in her hands. She grabbed fistfuls of her hair and squeezed. She felt a weight on her shoulder and she screamed. Reacting instinctively, she twisted around and let fly a jetstream of water...effectively pinning a very surprised Taranee to the wall.

"Irma," Taranee squawked, "it's me...Taranee!"

"Oh crap!" Irma exclaimed, immediately reigning in her power. Taranee was soaked, but seemed otherwise unharmed. "I'm so sorry, Taranee. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the Guardian replied, shaking water off her glasses. "But you're not. I heard you screaming...what's going on?"

"Forget that...I want to know how you're doing," Irma replied impatiently, glad to have a distraction from her own crazed thoughts.

"I just woke up, but I guess I'm alright," Taranee replied, replacing her glasses on her face and starting to wring out her hair. Irma took pity on her friend and siphoned the water off.

"Thanks for that...I really don't like water."

"Or Cadillacs, or mushrooms, or postmen, yeah I know; nevermind that...tell me what happened to you!"

"Well, I lost all my powers for a while...like they got drained or something. I felt so lost and so cold without them. Have you ever wished for something so bad it actually hurt?"

Irma's mind clouded with memories of her torture, and how she had wished for Hay Lin. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean."

Taranee shuddered at the thought of reliving her pains, but she believed Irma deserved to know what had happened. So she recounted the naked panic she felt at not having her powers; the violent tremors she endured; the unbearable agony.

"There was so much pain...so much. I wanted to die, Irma. I just wanted it all to be over; I would have given anything to make it all stop."

Suddenly Taranee gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, what am I doing?"

Irma looked confused. "Uh...I dunno. What_ are_ you doing?"

"I can't believe I'm such an idiot," Taranee moaned, smacking her own forehead. "After all you went through, here I am...Oh I'm such an _idiot_!!"

"Why would you say that? Do you think I can't handle it or something?"

"No, it's not that..."

"Do you think I would think any less of you for sharing your pain with me?"

"Irma..."

"Do you think I would abhor you for saying you wanted it all to stop?"

"No...I just didn't want to dredge up old memories for you, that's all."

"Old memories," Irma repeated incredulously. "_Old _memories?! I live with them every day of my life, T," Irma said. She tapped her forehead then as she continued. "They're not old memories...they're right here at the front of my noggin."

"Irma please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive."

"You're not being insensitive, Taranee. Of all your friends, who is more uniquely qualified than me to understand what you went through?"

"Probably no one," Taranee shrugged.

"Right, no one. So stop pussy-footing around me and tell me how it was. It might help you to talk about it."

Taranee resisted the urge to throw that retort back into her friend's face. If anyone needed to talk about what had happened over the last few weeks, it was Irma. However, the timing right now would be horrible, so Taranee said nothing of the sort. Instead she merely sighed and sank down against the wall. Irma followed suit.

"It felt like a bad dream; like I should wake up any moment and everything would be perfectly normal. But I couldn't wake up because it wasn't a dream...it was reality. The pain, Irma...it was unbearable. I felt like my insides were being liquefied slowly; like I was literally eating myself alive. I couldn't stay still, I couldn't think clearly...all I knew was agony and despair. No hope...no hope of ever being warm, or comfortable, or safe again."

She paused then and began to tremble. Irma squeezed her friend's shoulders and exhorted, "Go on."

"I remember...I remember shouting. Yes, I was shouting...shouting to anyone, 'Please, help me!' But no one came to help me, and I felt so alone and miserable. So cold...so cold. After a while, I began to feel numb...I clawed at my own face, my arms, my belly...anything I could reach just so I could feel _something._ I think my Chamber did something to immobilize my wrists so I couldn't hurt myself anymore, because I remember screaming at it to let me go. Just let me go...let me go, let me go, let me go! I said some pretty awful things that I'm not proud of, but the Chamber refused to release me. I'm grateful now for what it did, but at the time, I saw it as yet another attack. I was so paranoid, I began to blame my friends for what had happened to me. Then just as I was about to give up and let myself go, I began to feel the smallest flicker of warmth. It was coming from inside me and I knew it wasn't anything the Chamber had done. I grabbed onto that tiny flame and held on for dear life...because I truly felt my life was on the line. Gradually that flicker grew into a larger flame until it eventually filled my whole being. I felt like a living furnace...and it was the best feeling ever! From that moment on, I began to recover physically and emotionally. I felt ashamed for losing control, and for driving you away days ago. Can you ever forgive me, Irma?"

"For what?" Irma replied. "Look, when we're in pain, we all say stuff we wish we hadn't. It's the mark of a good friend that will look past all that and love you anyway. Isn't that what we all really want, after all? To be loved in spite of ourselves? Heaven knows I've said some things to my friends over these last few weeks that were pretty hurtful; but none of you have given up on me. I haven't given up on you either, Taranee...and I'm not going anywhere."

Taranee's eyes filled with tears as she embraced her friend. She hugged Irma hard enough to make the latter squeak, but still didn't let go. For some minutes, the friends simply sat there, holding onto one another, each gathering strength from the other. Finally, Taranee released her friend.

"How are the others? I saw what happened to Will and Cornelia...please tell me they're alright."

Irma's expression grew serious. "Neither one is awake yet, and Luba said Cornelia could go downhill really fast. Will is stable I guess...that shaft didn't hit anything vital, or I doubt she would have survived. She woke up enough in the Atrium to teleport everyone to their Chambers."

Irma's voice grew quiet then. "I'm not exactly certain what happened, but her face...it was just so...so..."

Taranee nodded. "I can imagine; I saw what happened. She took one of Nerissa's lightning bolts square in the face."

Irma's mouth dropped. "Oh my..." The young Guardian had to fight down the gall. "How did she survive?"

"I don't know," Taranee shook her head. "I'm just grateful she did."

"Let's go see how she's doing," Irma suggested.

"Great idea!" Taranee said. "We can see Will then check in on Cornelia. After that maybe we can see Hay Lin."

"Yeah, I like it!" Irma enthused.

The two friends rose to their feet and set off for Will's Chamber. As they neared the corridor, they heard a bloodcurdling scream.

The Guardians stopped dead in their tracks. Their eyes widened as they met. "Will!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there we have it folks. I hope y'all enjoyed it. If not, please direct criticism towards Visigoth...he really enjoys it. :)**

**Take care everyone...thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my dear friends, welcome again to the Whale Pit. My thanks go out to my reviewers: Prince Vince (Thank you for your praise); Krystal (love ya girl); Nerd (Thank you for your words); Visigoth (still my rock); Nisa (Scully); XV Dragon (Welcome to the Pit, and thanks for reading); Kisabell (Welcome to you as well...thank you for your thoughts); and Kirric (thank you for adding my story to your "forum").**

**Nisa gets a donut for her conspiracy theory regarding the Oracle. Nice theory my dear.**

**Now without further ado, I present for your enjoyment:**

**Chapter 28**

Will and Susan Vandom drove in silence, the redheaded teenager staring out the window, and her mother quietly fuming. Block after block sped past as Susan drove a little faster than she meant to; but she just couldn't help it this time...she was angry with her daughter.

"I can't believe you would cheat on your history test," Susan said finally, a dangerous edge to her voice. "I just can't believe it. What am I going to do with you?"

"Mom," Will protested, "I didn't cheat."

"Don't give me that, young lady! You were caught red-handed by Mr. Collins."

Will murmured something under her breath as she continued to stare out the window.

"What was that?" Susan demanded.

"I said he did not," Will quickly lied.

"Then what do you call it?"

"He didn't see a thing, mom," Will protested weakly.

"He didn't need to, Will; there are other ways to prove cheating."

"Like what?"

"Like your answer to question three," Susan replied, narrowing her brown eyes as she parked in the driveway.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Will's voice was raised as she stepped out of the car. Susan slammed her own door moments later.

"The question was 'Who was President of the Confederacy during the Civil War?' Cindy Monaghan answered 'I don't know;' you answered 'I don't know either.' You sit right next to Cindy in class. What is Mr. Collins supposed to think?"

"That I don't know who was President of the Confederacy during the Civil War?" Will shrugged innocently.

Susan balled her fists and advanced on her daughter. "I will be getting answers to some long overdue questions this very night, young lady. Don't even _think_ of leaving your bedroom for the next two weeks. You are grounded."

"Grounded?! For _two weeks_?! That is so not fair!"

"You're lucky it isn't until your eighteenth birthday, after what you've just pulled. Do you have any idea how much fast-talking I had to do to convince Mr. Collins to let you re-take that test?"

"Oh yeah, you're a hero alright. You and Collins can't prove anything and yet I'm already guilty. Tell me how that's fair."

"As soon as you tell me why we never talk anymore. Why I never see you anymore. Why lately you spend more time with your friends than a dog spends with his tail."

Will opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. She grew quiet and turned her back to her mother. "You wouldn't understand," she said quietly. "I just need to be with people my own age now. It's not that I don't love you, it's just...I don't know; it's complicated."

"Then try explaining it to me."

"I can't, Mom...I just can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Will raised her voice again. "Why do you always have to be on my back about everything? Why can't you just trust me to do the right things?"

"Will, you just cheated on a history test. You don't even talk to me anymore. When you're not out with your friends, you're locked in your bedroom doing who knows what. Tell me how you can ask me to trust you under these circumstances?"

"Because I'm your daughter? How about that?"

"Will I love you, you know that. But I'm worried about you; it's like I don't even know my own daughter anymore. Tell me what's wrong...we can get through it together."

"Together? You just threw in with Mr. Collins and I'm supposed to just trust that you have my best interests in mind? I scored a B on that test fair and square and you can't believe me...you_ won't_ believe me."

"Will..."

"No, no more. We're done. I have a history test to study for."

As Will opened the front door, she looked back at her dumbfounded mother. "Was it just question three, or do you think I can't score a B in history without cheating?" She slammed the door behind her hard enough to make the entire apartment shake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerissa was in a bad mood...a _very _bad mood. Her best chance for procuring the Heart of Candracar had failed, and she had incurred several serious injuries in the botched attempt. Luba had nearly killed her; if not for the Oracle's interference, the Caretaker may well have succeeded in ending her life. The cat would pay, of course; but vengeance against the Caretaker of the Aurameres would have to wait...right now, Nerissa needed to adjust her plans.

She had come so close to completely breaking the Water Guardian, but now she saw she had misjudged the young woman's mental state. The Guardian had fought back during the attack, and would have killed Raythor if not for Halinor's cries. Nerissa knew she needed to make some changes in order to break the upstart Guardian...and she would not fail again.

"You _will_ do my bidding, Guardian. You _will_ give me the Heart of Candracar. I _will_ break you!"

Nerissa fell into deep thought. She still had the spell that allowed her to invade Irma's mind at will...it was intact, and not even the Oracle would be able to negate it. She would use this to its fullest and most ruthless potential. If physical tortures were nearly enough to shatter the young woman's psyche, then the memories of them would be overwhelming.

Nerissa laughed softly. "You think you are safe, Guardian? I will take your mind to places where even your friends dare not go. The fire witch will not be able to help you when Nerissa toys with her prey."

"But first...a period of healing to make you feel calm and secure; to make you feel strong and victorious. Then...then, my dear Guardian, the jaws of the trap will snap shut and your mind shall be my plaything."

Nerissa's laughter grew loud and maniacal as she contemplated every aspect of her evil plans. In a short time, the Heart of Candracar would be hers to command, and the Guardians...they would be her slaves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain.

She knew nothing but pain.

Crushing, stabbing agony.

She floated in a dream she could never have imagined; a terrible, unendurable nightmare. She was facing-off with Nerissa, fighting a battle she could not possibly win. She fought with all the power of Candracar...but it was not enough.

She remembered. The searing fire of lightning as it struck her once-beautiful face, tearing the porcelain visage.

She remembered. The cold steel as it pierced her midriff, forever scarring the delicate skin.

She remembered. The carnage around her as her friends fell one by one to the mighty sorceress, naught but chaff to her evil powers.

She remembered...and knew it was not a dream. The pain was too real, too overwhelming to be imagined.

She was awake and aware of her surroundings. Her Chamber, beautiful and ethereal, belied the condition in which the Guardian leader lay. Broken in spirit, she could not find any comfort; for what could she possibly tell herself that would change the horrors she had witnessed and experienced?

She began to imagine. In her mind's eye she saw the Guardians thrown to and fro by the greatest evil, powerless to stand. In her waking nightmare she saw her friends ripped and torn by sinister forces beyond any cosmic control... beyond her control.

Will began to sob quietly as fantasy mixed with reality and the images of her mind took control. She could see naught but the horrible demise of her best friends and companions; nothing but the horrors of death and gruesome destruction. Hysteria began to set in, and the Guardian fought for her very sanity.

As she was about to lose all hope, the Heart Of Candracar began to glow within her. Emerging from her breast, it cast a fierce, pink light around the already beautifully-glowing Chamber. Will's desperate sobs ceased as she shielded her eyes from the intense light. The very presence of the Heart seemed to calm the Guardian's nerves somewhat, and she began to feel more in-control of her turbulent emotions. Vaguely, she wondered if Irma had experienced anything like this during the Joining...and felt her friend had likely experienced much worse.

The light of the Heart began to dim as it sensed it's mistress regain some stability. It hovered gently above the Guardian's chest and waited for a command, a duty, anything that would allow it to alleviate the young woman's torment. Will reached for the shining ball and held it delicately in her hand. Closing her eyes and her fingers, she brought the jewel tightly to her heart and took a deep breath. She had been purposely avoiding this moment, knowing she may not like what she saw. But it was time to be strong now; strong for her fellow Guardians. As their leader, they depended on Will for their safety and well-being. They deserved a strong leader...and she would give them one even if it killed her.

She slowly pried her fingers open and held the jewel before her tightly-closed orbs. Letting out the breath she had been holding, she quickly drew another and opened her eyes...

...And screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee and Irma sprinted down the corridor, desperate to get to their friend. What had happened? Had Nerissa somehow returned to seek vengeance? Could one of the Knights be sacking the Chamber of Life right this second? A million possibilities flitted through Irma's damaged mind as she raced towards the Chamber. She didn't care what it was; all she knew was Will was in trouble and needed help.

Taranee reached the doors first and threw them open without hesitation. Resisting the urge to activate her powers, lest the Chamber deem her an enemy, she instead peered keenly around the exquisite room. Aside from a still-screaming Will, all appeared to be in order. There was no evil witch, no angry Knight...all seemed calm and serene. Except for the desperate wails emanating from the center of the Chamber.

"She must have had a nightmare," Taranee concluded as Irma joined her at the threshold. "We need to be careful in case she doesn't realize it was only a dream."

"Who cares?" Irma snapped. "Will's in trouble and she needs us now."

Without thinking or hesitating, Irma strode through the Chamber towards her frightened leader. Taranee's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Wait," the young woman pleaded. "We don't know what's going on; we need to be cautious."

"We _need_ to get to Will," Irma nearly begged.

"I agree, but we _need_to do it _carefully_. She may not be completely out of that nightmare and she just _might_attack us. I don't know about you, but _I _don't want to risk hurting her just to save my own skin. Understand?"

Irma thought about that for a moment. What if Will really did turn on her friends because of some imagined threat? She was a formidable opponent and Irma knew it; she also knew Will wouldn't give up in a fight, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of her lightning should she lash out. Not to mention they may have to fight the Chamber as well if things got out of hand.

"Capiche," Irma replied with a nod. "I get it, but nothing's stopping me from getting to Will. Not even if she should throw her entire lightning arsenal at me." Irma shuddered at this, remembering her encounters with Nerissa.

"Me either," Taranee replied with determination. "Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will could never have been prepared for the horror she saw; the damage to her face was beyond anything she could possibly have imagined. Her nose and lips, once perfect and beautiful, were now scarred and twisted. Her eyes, once vibrant and shiny, were now dead and cold. A long, diagonal white line split her face from forehead to chin.

Presently, her screams turned to wails of despair as the full ferocity of the damage began to hit. How could she ever go home again? How could she explain..._this_ to her mother? Worse, how could she ever face a mirror...herself...again? She had let this happen; her failure to properly prepare for battle had caused this horror. Her overconfidence hadled to the death of her face, and nearly to the deaths of her friends.

In a fit of rage, she screamed again and hurled the Heart of Candracar across the Chamber. Hiding her ruined face in her hands, she sobbed uncontrollably at the loss of everything she loved. How could her friends, her mother, _anyone_, face her ever again? She was a monster...and she knew it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Irma and Taranee sprinted across the Chamber, an object came flying towards them. It hit Irma square in the forehead, the surprise knocking her flat.

"Irma!" Taranee stopped and raced back to her fallen friend. Irma was already on her knees, ruefully rubbing the reddening spot on her forehead.

"This just hasn't been my year," she quipped.

Taranee grinned slightly in spite of the macabre humor and bent to retrieve the offending object.

"It's the Heart of Candracar," she gasped. Her mind racing quickly, she put two-and-two together and and her jaw dropped.

"Will must have thrown this. That can't be good."

Irma pushed herself to her feet. "Well maybe she ought to think about pitching for the Dodgers. Heaven knows they could use the help."

Taranee might have laughed had she been paying attention; but her mind was elsewhere. Gripping the Heart tightly, she marched towards the center of the Chamber. Irma quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as she followed her friend. She nearly walked right into Taranee's back when she suddenly stopped.

"Irma, we may need to be careful for another reason. I saw Will get struck in the face with lightning. It's bound to have left some scars. Will may not even look like Will anymore; but whatever you do, don't let it show in your face. Even if she's the ugliest creature you've ever seen."

Irma nodded. "I know; I saw the damage right after it happened. I almost threw-up then and there."

"Well that may not be the most helpful thing you could do right now. She's going to need our support, not our revulsion."

"I know, I know; but it was just so...so _horrible_. I can't even describe how I felt seeing her like that."

Taranee placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I can't begin to imagine how that must have been for you, but we have to be strong. Can you do that?

Irma blew out a heavy breath and closed her eyes. The Chamber was bound to have helped Will heal the damage, but what if it wasn't enough? What if Will truly _was_ the ugliest creature in the universe now? Ashamed, Irma squeezed her hands into fists, opened her eyes, and nodded determinedly.

"I can do that. I can be strong...for Will."

Taranee squeezed Irma's shoulder and smiled. "Alright then...let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will did not hear the approaching figures, much less see them through her tears, as she kept her monstrous face hidden in her hands. She barely felt the hand on her shoulder, or heard the soft, gentle voice in her ear.. Presently something got through and she recognized Taranee's voice speaking her name.

"Will, what is it? We're here...please let us help."

Irma remained silent as Taranee tried to comfort their friend. She had no words to offer the sobbing Guardian; nothing that could possibly suffice for what Will had experienced.

"Go away," Will sobbed, her voice muffled by her hands. "I don't want anyone to see me."

"Will," Taranee said gently, "we won't leave you. We want to help. Please let us in."

"I said go away," the ruined lips repeated. "I don't want anyone to see me!"

Taranee looked desperately at Irma.

_Jump in here anytime._

Irma frowned and stepped forward. "Will, we don't care what you look like, we just want_you_."

Taranee glared slightly at Irma's seeming lack of sensitivity. The young woman shrugged helplessly; comfort just wasn't her forte.

"You'd care if you saw me," Will replied quietly, her voice and shoulders shaking with sobs. "No one can ever see me again...not ever again."

Taranee gently took the trembling hands of her dearest friend. With gentle force, she began to slowly pry those hands away from the devastated face. Will offered only token resistance, as she realized she would not be able to keep her friends out permanently.

As her hands fell from her face, Will looked hesitantly into Taranee's chocolate-brown eyes. The horror she saw in them caused a fresh wave of sobs and the young Guardian leader turned ashamedly away.

"Will, I'm sorry...I'm sorry. Please don't hide," Taranee pleaded. But it was too late; the damage had been done and Will refused to be comforted.

_Nice one Taranee_, Irma thought as she crossed her arms over her chest. _So much for being strong and supportive._

_I'm sorry okay? I wasn't prepared for that. The damage is extensive, Irma. It's so...so unspeakable. _

_Well I'm not about to abandon our best friend just because she looks like Quasimodo. _

_Neither am I, but...I just don't know what to say._

Irma sighed and took Will by her slender shoulders. "We can fix this, Will," she cooed softly in her leader's ear. "There has to be a way to fix this and we'll find it. I promise."

"There is a way."

All three Guardians turned at the sound of the new voice. Luba had entered the Chamber and made her way toward the three young women.

"It will require patience but there is a way," she intoned as she stopped next to Irma. The cat gazed down on the wounded Guardian leader, and bared her teeth.

"But first you must learn to accept what has happened. Stop hiding from your friends. You have been through a terrible ordeal, Guardian, but it can be overcome. You must find a way."

"How can I accept _this_?" Will wailed and she turned suddenly towards the Caretaker, revealing her terribly damaged face. "How can I overcome _this_?"

Luba did not even blink, only took the frightened girl's chin in her hand. "You are the leader of the Guardians of the Veil. You will learn to control your fear or it will control you. You must learn to accept this, or you will never conquer your uncertainties."

Will dropped her head in defeat. She knew Luba was right, but she could not bring herself to simply accept what had happened and move on. How could she simply _accept_ that her entire life was now ruined? How could she overcome the knowledge that she would never see her mother again? How could she come to terms with the fact that she would never be able to leave Candracar?

She also knew she was the leader of the Guardians and that she had vowed to be strong for them...even if it killed her. She had to find the strength to carry on in spite of her circumstances. She balled her fists and looked squarely at her friends. In Taranee's eyes the horror had been replaced by encouragement and understanding. Irma's eyes held defiance and her usual smirk of mischief.

That was what Will needed; the support of her friends. She looked at Luba and nodded firmly. "I may not be able to accept this immediately, but I'll try for my friends."

"That is good, Guardian," Luba nodded. "You will find strength in your friends, and they in you."

Will tried to grin, but couldn't quite find the will to do so. "You said there was a way to fix this; what is it?"

"The Heart can teach you something called a glamour. It will hide the damage as long as you maintain the enchantment. But beware; should you lose possession of the Heart at any time, the glamour will fade and you will be seen as you truly are."

"A glamour?" Will mused. "You mean like a mask or something?"

"Somewhat, but more like a covering."

"Wait, why didn't the Chamber heal all this damage in the first place?" Irma asked curiously. "Can't we just give it more time and let it do its magic?"

Luba shook her head. "The Chamber has not the power to heal in and of itself; it can only enhance a Guardian's natural ability to heal herself. This is the best we can expect."

"Then how about the Joining? Wouldn't that fix this whole problem? It brought me back from the dead for Pete's sake; what's a little scar tissue compared to that?"

Luba opened her mouth to reply, but Will interrupted. "No, I can't go through that. I'm...I'm not as strong as you are, Irma. I can't relive that experience again and again. I'm sorry...I just can't do it."

Irma narrowed her eyes slightly, but then nodded. "Okay," was all she said.

"Then let us leave the Heart to its work of teaching. You have much to do Guardian; learn from the Heart and be patient. It will take time, but it can be done."

"Wait, how do I learn from the Heart? I can't exactly just waltz right up and say 'Hey Heart...how's about a glamour lesson.'"

"You already know instinctively how to communicate with the Heart of Candracar, Guardian. Do so as you have always done."

"That helps," Will grumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry Will," Taranee spoke up. "We have faith in you. You'll have this glamour learned in no time."

"Yeah...no sweat," Irma mumbled.

"Then we shall leave you to it, Guardian," Luba said. She beckoned then to Irma and Taranee. "Please come with me now; The Air Guardian has awoken and wishes to see her friends."

"Hay Lin is awake?" Irma said excitedly. "That's great!"

"No, Guardian; she is not herself."

"What do you mean not herself?" Taranee asked with trepidation.

"It is better to show you," Luba answered. "Come...she needs your help."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There we have it folks, Chapter 28. I hope y'all enjoyed it. A big thank-you to Visigoth again for his hard work and his nagging. I could not have done this without you, Vis. Thanks and I love you. **

**Anyway, please let me know what y'all think. Thanks for reading. Peace out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome Pitters to the next exciting edition of WPL. Thanks to the following individuals for their reviews: Visigoth; XV-Dragon; Guardian's Light; Knight of Faerun; Nemrut; Shocklance; Invader Spyder; Ice Silver Crystal; Daydreamer9; Zestychicken; Lilly Tiger; Lily; Krystal of Nol; Nerd4eva; Nisa Tinesque. Also a thank you and a welcome to Laserleg for posting in the Forum. And a thank you to Charlie for being a regular Forum Poster.**

**Donut club: XV Dragon for pointing out that the Oracle should be able to do something to heal Will; Shocklance for guessing the glamour; Invader Spyder for his ongoing conspiracy theories; Charlie for his post on the forum about the many faces of Nerissa.**

**A special thank you to Visigoth for once again serving as my fantastic editor. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Now without further ado, may we present: **

**Chapter 29**

_No, it can't be! Irma! Irma!_

Hay Lin moaned as terrible dreams plagued her mind. She murmured as painful visions haunted her sleep.

"Irma," she moaned, "Irma..."

The dreams increased in severity as Hay Lin tossed and turned.

"No...no...no!"

She screamed, but could not awake from the awful nightmares that held her trapped. She curled into a ball, and felt the pain. She writhed, and rolled, but still merciless sleep held her bound.

"Please stop...no more," she murmured. But the pain did not stop, only increased.

"I can't...I can't...stop, please."

Hay Lin screamed again as another wave of agony wracked her body.

"Don't make me...I can't!"

Her screams faded as blessed unconscious threatened to ease her pain...if only briefly.

"H-help m-me..." she whispered as the darkness finally took her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee, Irma, and Luba moved swiftly down the corridors. The two Guardians couldn't imagine what was wrong with Hay Lin. Irma remembered what had happened the last time she and Hay Lin had "met." Deadly lightning had landed the Water Guardian in great peril, as the Air Chamber itself turned against its allies. Halinor had also been gravely injured, and Yan Lin nearly killed. Irma did not like to think what else could possibly be wrong.

Taranee knew something must be amiss, as she could feel the turmoil in Irma's mind. Yet she did not try to read it; her friend had suffered enough of those invasions.

"We must hurry," Luba said. "The Air Guardian suffers greatly."

"What's happening, Luba?" Taranee asked.

"The Guardian suffers in her sleep. Beyond this, I do not know."

Irma knew Taranee didn't know what had happened previously, and she struggled with a decision. She knew allowing Taranee to read her mind would be the most accurate depiction of the past events, but she wasn't sure she was ready to have another person in her head. She supposed she trusted Taranee, they were friends after all. Nevertheless, Irma couldn't help remembering being wrestled to the ground by her so-called friend as she allowed Nerissa to hurt her.

To destroy her mind...

Irma shuddered visibly at the memories. Taranee noticed immediately and stopped. Irma stopped too and called out to Luba to do the same. The big cat halted and stayed a polite distance away to give the Guardians some privacy if they wished it.

"What's wrong?" Taranee asked.

"Nothing," Irma answered automatically.

Taranee folded her arms stubbornly and leaned on one leg. Irma closed her eyes and thought quickly. How could she tell Taranee that she didn't fully trust her? How could she tell one of her closest friends that their relationship may have been permanently damaged? Irma decided to lie, even though she knew Taranee would know.

"I'm just worried about Hay Lin," she answered after a few seconds. "You don't know what happened last time I saw her."

"No I don't," Taranee replied.

"It would be easiest if you just read my mind but..." Irma trailed off, unable to hide her feelings after all.

"But you don't really want another mental invasion, yes?"

Irma shook her head ashamedly. "I'm sorry, Taranee. I wish I could say you were wrong, but you're not." Irma hung her head and decided to try another lie she hoped she, herself, could learn to believe. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, but..."

"But you've had enough people in your head to last a lifetime. I understand, Irma, and I won't touch your mind unless you give me permission."

Irma blinked back tears of frustration, of pain; tears born of awful memories and terrible thoughts of betrayal. Finally she took a deep breath and made a decision.

"Do it," she said in a shaking voice.

"Irma-"

"Just do it before I change my mind."

Taranee hesitated then nodded. She entered her friend's mind.

...And winced.

So much pain and turmoil, though the young woman tried hard to hide it. Taranee touched it briefly then moved deeper. She saw the events in the Air Chamber and dropped her jaw in shock. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. The Chamber had attacked its allies...its friends. Worse it had literally tried to kill Hay Lin's beloved grandmother, and would have succeeded if not for the Oracle's intervention.

Taranee had seen enough and began to withdraw from her friend's mind. As she was doing so, she felt something strange. Another presence perhaps? She couldn't quite pin down what she felt, so she focused on it. She tried desperately to pinpoint what was so alien in Irma's mind, but she couldn't quite wrap herself around it. Then something mentally pushed the Fire Guardian away, the force causing the young woman to stumble backwards.

Taranee gasped, quickly regaining her balance. She stared at Irma expecting...she didn't really know, but what she saw wasn't it. Irma was holding her head in her hands and trembling slightly. Luba had crossed the distance at some point and was attempting to comfort the stricken Guardian.

"Irma, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Taranee asked breathlessly.

Irma shook her head slightly, but Taranee couldn't tell if it was a negative answer or the effects of whatever had struck her. Irma was gritting her teeth and squeezing her head. Taranee reached out to comfort her friend. Irma pulled away.

"Just stay back," she said through her gritted teeth. "Just don't touch me, either of you."

Luba reluctantly pulled away then. The Caretaker looked at Taranee and blinked her blue eyes in confusion. Taranee looked pained, but she didn't try to reach to her friend again.

"Irma please...don't shut me out. Tell me what's wrong." The Fire Guardian pleaded.

"Not now," Irma answered as she let go of her head. Her eyes still held the pain of the last few moments. "We need to get to Hay Lin now."

"Irma-"

"Taranee, I can't do this right now," Irma said, her voice shaking slightly. "I know you mean well, but I just...I can't do this now. Please try to understand."

Taranee looked at her friend with a pained expression but agreed not to push her. She nodded and tried to smile. "Okay, I'll leave it alone. Thank you for allowing me to read your mind; I understand what happened with the Air Chamber."

"Then you know we have to reach Hay Lin as soon as possible."

Taranee knew Irma was trying to deflect the attention from herself, and she knew it was going to be impossible to get the young Guardian to talk about her inner turmoil...at least for now. So she simply nodded again.

"Yeah, we better get a move-on."

Irma breathed a small sigh of relief and resumed her trek through the corridors. Luba and Taranee exchanged a glance then followed.

_What happened, Guardian?_

Taranee was surprised to hear Luba's voice in her head. Could the cat have telepathic powers she hadn't mentioned?

_Luba how are you doing that?_

_I am not, Guardian. You are listening to my thoughts. Any being may project their thoughts, and as long as you are listening, you will hear them._

_Oh yeah...sorry my mind must have been elsewhere._

_Understandable given the circumstances. Now please tell me what happened._

_I'm not really sure. I thought I felt something, like a presence, in Irma's mind. I didn't get much time to study it, though; something pushed me away. _

_A presence?_

_Yes I think so. _

Luba growled softly. _Could it be residual damage from what Nerissa did?_

_That could be, I suppose. But I wonder what exactly Nerissa did?_

_I do not believe we shall ever truly know. _

_I agree, though I wish that could be different. I feel like Irma doesn't trust us anymore._

_She may have difficulty considering what happened in the past. But I believe she will come around. You are her closest friends._

_I hope so..._

Luba said nothing more as they trekked towards the Air Chamber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin's dreams became more vivid, as her pain increased tenfold. Every inch of her body screamed as if on fire, but still she could not awaken.

"Please stop," she pleaded as agony continued to wrack her slender body.

She screamed as the pain increased, her worst nightmares coming to life.

"I c-can't...I c-can't. P-please n-no."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trio reached the Air Chamber and threw the doors open. Even from the entrance they could hear the Air Guardian's screams.

"Hay Lin!" Irma shouted and took off running. She leaped into the air and flew quickly to her friend's side, followed closely by Taranee. Luba was forced to follow by cloud ferry.

Irma reached Hay Lin a second or two before Taranee. She took her slender friend by the shoulders and shook the young woman. The Air Guardian did not awaken, only cried out. Alarmed, Irma let go.

"Hay Lin, Hay Lin!" She shouted.

Still the smallest Guardian did not wake. She moaned and writhed, but remained in deep slumber.

"Irma," she murmured. "Irma...no, no."

Taranee landed and immediately placed a gentle hand on Hay Lin's cheek. Closing her eyes, she opened her mind and delved deep. She saw what held her friend captive and swallowed hard. She tried to communicate with Hay Lin but was unable to pass the crescendo of the nightmares. She pulled back and looked at Irma.

"She's stuck in some kind of nightmare. I can't reach her."

"What kind of nightmare?"

Taranee shook her head. "That's not my place to say. All I can say is it's bad and it has her trapped good, and I don't know how to wake her."

"Well I have an idea," Irma said with conviction.

The Water Guardian pulled her open palm back and slapped her slumbering friend as hard as she could. Hay Lin shuddered but remained asleep.

"Irma!" Taranee exclaimed in shock.

Undeterred, Irma slapped Hay Lin again...and again. Finally the fourth hard slap caused the Air Guardian's eyes to open. The brown-black pools focused for a second on Irma's blue ones then closed again. Irma pulled her hand back but was caught by Luba's large paw.

"No, Guardian. Let the Fire Guardian attempt to reach her now."

Taranee wasted no time and dove into Hay Lin's mind.

_Hay Lin, can you hear me?_

_T-Taranee?_

_Yes, it's me. You're having a nightmare; it's just a dream. Please wake up._

_I-I can't. So much pain..._

_You can fight through it, Hay Lin. Try to follow my voice._

_Help me Taranee; oh gosh, please help me._

_Wake up!_

At Taranee's mental shout, Hay Lin shook awake and stared, confused, as three faces swam into view. Immediately she dove at Irma and tackled her to the cloud.

"Oof," Irma breathed as Hay Lin took her down.

"Irma, oh Irma. You're alive!"

"Um...yeah, in a manner of speaking," Irma joked.

Hay Lin hugged her friend tighter, momentarily cutting off Irma's breathing.

"H-hay-Hay," Irma gasped.

But Hay Lin did not let go. Only when Irma began to gasp loudly did Taranee intervene. She pried Hay Lin off of her sister. Irma took a deep breath and coughed.

"Oh, sorry," Hay Lin said. "Are you okay?"

Irma nodded through a coughing fit. Taranee giggled in spite of the situation. Luba almost smiled.

"What was that all about?" Irma asked finally, getting to her feet.

"I've had the worst nightmare about you. I thought you were dead."

"Well it was only a dream. As you can see...I live."

Taranee frowned but said nothing.

"But it was vivid. I could feel so much pain. So much torment. I-" Hay Lin cut off then and looked sheepishly at the Luba and Taranee.

"Could...could we have some time, please?" She asked hesitantly.

Taranee nodded immediately. "Sure, Hay Lin. I'll go check in on Cornelia."

"And I shall check on Yan Lin and Halinor," Luba answered.

"Thank you," Hay replied gratefully.

_Irma, prepare yourself. It's a bad nightmare, and it centers around you._

_Terrific._

_I'm serious, Irma. It's really bad...and I'm not certain it's just a dream. _

_What do you mean?_

_I mean I think Hay Lin's had a vision._

_A vision..._

_Yes, of something to happen in the future. Remember when she had that vision of Elyon on the throne of Phobos?_

_Yeah I remember, but what makes you think this is the same type of thing?_

_ Because it's so vivid. I just don't think it's a dream._

_Okay; thanks for the heads-up. I'll be careful. _

Taranee nodded and broke the link. She picked up Luba and flew towards the entrance. When they had both gone, Irma turned to Hay Lin.

"Alright, what is it?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia's Chamber was tranquil and smelled of spring. The gem-encrusted rainbow seemed especially bright. The grotto where the Earth Guardian rested was hidden by large fronds, and the pond around it was as tranquil as ever.

Taranee paused to breathe deeply as she entered the Chamber. She approached Cornelia's grotto hesitantly. She knew the Guardian was not yet awake, but she needed to visit anyway. She just had to see her friend.

As she reached the peaceful grotto, she moved a frond aside and gazed on the sleeping Guardian. She looked peaceful, as if she were simply resting from a long day, and not recovering from a near-death experience. Of all the Guardians, Cornelia had been the most severely injured during the battle with Nerissa in the aviary. Even Will's impalement seemed to pale in comparison with Cornelia's pulverized ribcage. Taranee knew her friend was luck to still be breathing, under the circumstances.

She placed a cool hand on Cornelia's forehead, and brushed her beautiful, blond hair away from her eyes.

"Oh Cornelia, I'm so worried. What's happened to us, and what will become of us? Will's face is ruined, Hay Lin's had a vision of something terrible, and Irma doesn't trust us anymore. And you...you're lying here with damage so severe I wonder if you'll ever fully recover."

Taranee sat down in the sand and leaned against her friend's legs. "I'm scared, Cornelia; I'm scared for all of us. What if we can't handle Nerissa? She's so powerful, and I feel so weak now. I used to think we could handle anything as long as we stuck together. But now the team's been shattered and I don't know if we'll ever be the same again. What's gonna happen to us?"

A moan behind her brought Taranee out of her desperate reverie. She turned immediately.

"Cornelia?" She breathed hopefully.

The blonde Guardian moaned again as her eyes fluttered open. The beautiful blue orbs, filled with panic, stared around the Chamber. She grabbed Taranee's wrist and twisted it painfully. The Fire Guardian cried out.

"Cornelia! It's me, Taranee!"

With a gasp, Cornelia released her friend.

"Taranee?"

"Yeah it's me," Taranee replied, massaging her aching wrist.

"Taranee!" Cornelia reached to hug her friend. She winced as she embraced Taranee and grunted, her hand flying immediately to her left side.

"Cornelia!" Taranee exclaimed, worry creasing her chocolate brow.

"I'm okay," Cornelia answered through gritted teeth. "Just a little tender is all."

"Here, let me see it," Taranee requested.

Cornelia leaned back slightly as Taranee's hands probed her ribs. She winced every now and then, and gasped occasionally.

"Well I think the breaks are all healed. I don't feel anything out of the ordinary. But you're still so sore..."

"Yeah, a little," Cornelia replied, trying a brave smile. "It'll pass, I'm sure."

"It's good to see you awake. I've been worried about you."

"How long have you been up and around?" Cornelia asked.

"Just a little while; Irma, Will, and Hay Lin are awake too."

"How are they?"

"Well, Irma seems alright, but Will and Hay Lin not so much. Hay Lin's had a whopper of a nightmare that I'm not sure was just a nightmare. I think it was a vision of something that's going to happen in the near future. It was bad, Cornelia; really bad. It centered around Irma, but they're Hay Lin's private thoughts; it's not my place to describe them."

Cornelia nodded. "It's okay, Taranee; I understand. Is Hay Lin okay aside from terrible visions?"

Taranee related what had happened in the Air Chamber to Irma, Halinor, and Yan Lin. Cornelia's jaw dropped in horror as Taranee explained.

"She tried to kill her own grandmother?"

"She didn't mean to," Taranee said. "If she was having those nightmares, or visions, or whatever they were, I can see where her Chamber would freak out like that. Hay Lin was pretty messed up."

"So the Chambers react to our thoughts now, too?"

Taranee shrugged. "I'd have to ask Luba or someone, but I think they always have."

Cornelia mused on that possibility. She couldn't imagine what kind of torment her own Chamber might have felt during her recovery.

"And Will?" She asked.

Taranee recounted what had happened to Will in the aviary and her subsequent disfigurement. She also explained how the Heart was teaching her how to perform a glamour to hide that disfigurement.

"A glamour..."

"Kind of like a mask to hide the damage. As long as she possesses the Heart, the glamour will remain in place." Taranee explained.

"What if she loses the Heart? Will she get all Quasimodo again?"

"Cornelia!"

"I'm just saying..."

"Yes, I imagine the scars will return. Luba said the Joining could fix it, but Will doesn't want to go through that."

"Why not?"

"I think what's happened to Irma has her frightened of the Joining. I guess she would rather take her chances with the glamour."

"Interesting..." Cornelia trailed off. "Why can't the Oracle do something?"

"I think it has to do with our nature as Guardians. Luba told me once that it's a safety device. The Oracle's magic doesn't work on Guardians and theirs doesn't work on him, either."

"Then why did it work on Nerissa?"

"Because she no longer controls an Auramere...at least that's what Luba said."

"Again...interesting," Cornelia replied.

The doors of the Chamber opened and Luba entered. She moved towards the grotto and peered down at Cornelia.

"You are awake. That is good, Guardian. How do you feel?"

"Pretty sore, actually," Cornelia replied.

"That is to be expected," Luba nodded.

"What happens now? Will still needs time to learn the glamour. What should we do in the meantime?" Taranee asked.

"The Earth Guardian must begin her therapy immediately."

"Therapy?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, Guardian. Your physical abilities must be rehabilitated."

Cornelia gulped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three days were spent putting Cornelia through the joys of Luba's obstacle course. Though she complained mightily, Cornelia did fairly well, in spite of her injuries. Her ribs were still tender, and Luba felt the Guardian would always have a weakness there. Nonetheless, Cornelia did what she was told, and accomplished much in those three days.

Taranee spent her time visiting with Will and supporting Cornelia. Will was getting the hang of the glamour much quicker than anyone had expected. This filled Taranee with hope she had not experienced in some time. Though Will was still depressed about the scarring to her face, she no longer hid from her best friend.

Yan Lin and Halinor made a full recovery, and the little grandmother returned to Earth.

Irma spent most of her time with Hay Lin. Ever since she had learned of Hay Lin's nightmare, Irma had tried to shrug it off in order to comfort her friend. Honestly, she tried not to think about it. It was too horrible to imagine, much less expect it to come to fruition.

On the third day, Irma and Hay Lin were swimming in the Water Chamber, when the smallest Guardian stopped and stared intently at her best friend.

"What is it?" Irma asked.

"I'm sorry. I just can't bear to think of you like that. I don't want to think it could be true, but what if it is?"

Irma sighed. "Hay Lin it was just a dream. It's not going to happen."

"But what if Taranee is right and it _is _a vision? I keep playing it over and over in my head and..." Hay Lin trailed off and tears welled in her eyes.

Irma stroked quickly to her sister's side. "Hey, come on, don't be like that," she said gently. "I'm here now and I'm just fine."

Hay Lin buried her face in Irma's shoulder and cried openly. Irma patted her back and muttered soothing words in the girl's ear.

"Shh, now; it's okay, Hay-Hay. It'll be okay. Nothing is going to happen to me...not as long as you're around to watch my back."

"Irma," Hay Lin sobbed, "I c-can't bear to s-see it over and over. You were p-p-pleading,_b-begging_ for it to stop. So much agony, so much torment. I could _f-feel it_ Irma, I c-could feel it."

Irma closed her eyes and tried not to think about what Hay Lin had told her days ago. How she had seen the Water Guardian lying broken, bleeding in the snow, begging for relief; Nerissa standing over her like an overlord, tormenting and speaking unheard words. How the pain had been real and vivid, excruciating and indescribable. Irma's sobs of agony filled Hay Lin's ears at every turn, and she could not be comforted.

"Listen to me Hay-Hay; if that's something in the future, how do we know it's going to really happen? I mean, the future isn't written yet, right? How do we know we can't change it?"

Hay Lin tried very hard to regain a sense of composure. She wiped her eyes and pulled away from Irma's shoulder. "We couldn't change what happened to Elyon; she was nearly destroyed by Phobos. What if we hadn't made it in time to stop him?"

"But don't you see? That's the whole point. Because of your vision, we moved a day earlier and saved Elyon. Without that information, we would have been too late. But because of what you saw, we changed the outcome; we foiled Phobos. Now we have another vision and we won't walk into anything blindly."

"But what if-"

"No, no more buts, no more what ifs," Irma said with authority. "We live in the here and now and we don't worry about what _may_ happen in the future. All we can do is prepare as well as we can and hope for the best. As long as we all stick together, we'll be fine."

Hay Lin opened her mouth to reply when the doors to the Chamber opened. Three Guardians and a Caretaker strode into the Chamber. The Guardians leaped into the pool...Luba stayed at the edge. Hay Lin noticed Will's face immediately and clapped her hands for joy.

"Will," she squealed, "your face looks great!"

"Uh...thanks, I guess."

"She's learned the glamour," Taranee supplied unnecessarily. "You can't even tell a difference now."

"She looks normal now," Cornelia nodded. "Even if she isn't quite _normal_."

Will splashed Cornelia and laughed. The five Guardians spent an enjoyable hour playing and laughing in the Chamber's pool. Luba watched protectively, but said nothing.

Finally Will called a halt to the splashing. "You guys, I don't know about you, but I'm starting to miss Earth a little bit."

"Yeah, I miss the Silver Dragon's food," Hay Lin piped up. "No offense, but no one here can cook for squat."

Luba made a noise that could have been mistaken for laughter...if one didn't know better.

Irma giggled her first real giggle in a very long time. "Very nice Hay Lin, very nice."

"What?" Hay Lin shrugged.

The Guardians laughed.

"I think it's time we all got back to our parents before our Astral Drops mess things up completely," Will said.

"Yes," Cornelia agreed. "Who_knows _what she's doing to my hair."

"I do miss my parents," Taranee agreed, smiling. "And Peter too."

It's settled then," Will nodded. "Guardians...let's go home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there we have Chapter 29. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hiya kids, welcome back to the Pit. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 29: ZestyChicken2; Jade Tipster; Guardian's Light; Knight of Faerun, Lilly Tiger; Shocklance; Ice Silver Crystal; XV-Dragon; Kirric; Lily312; DayDreamer9; Visigoth; Irma 1; Krystal of Nol; Athena of Ravenclaw; xheartkreuzx; GlitterP; Laserleg. Thanks to all of you for your support, your questions, your comments, etc. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

**Donut Club: Guardian's Light; Athena of Ravenclaw; GlitterP. All of these folks hit on some points for future chappies in the story. Well done folks; enjoy the donuts.**

**Again, a big thank-you to Visigoth for editing and allowing me to bounce ideas off you. You are so important to me, and I really love having you around.**

**Now without further ado, may I present:**

**Chapter 30**

Five young girls arrived on Earth after having spent much time on Candracar. Four of them had spent the better part of two weeks in the fortress; the fifth, a little more than a month. It was good to see their home again, and for Irma it was especially comforting. She had endured a week of horrific tortures in which her body and mind had been brutally attacked. She had "died" twice in the last month and been brought back to life by the miracles of her Elemental Chamber. She had witnessed her friends being mauled mercilessly by the greatest evil the universe had ever seen. Irma was ready for a little rest. But first...

"We have to find our Astral Drops and reabsorb them quickly. We can't have someone seeing us do it, either. That would raise way too many questions."

Irma only half listened as Will outlined the plan. She was lost in her own world of uncertainty. There was no doubt she was a changed young woman. No one could endure what she had endured and remain untouched by its cruelty. Things just didn't seem to matter to her the way they used to. Things like school, boys, family-life...what was the point when it could all be gone in a heartbeat?

"You with us Irma?"

Irma jumped as she heard her name. "Uh...yeah, Will. I gotcha." She gave a thumbs-up sign and hoped she hadn't missed anything really important.

"Right, okay then," Will continued, "let's see what we can find out."

She held her hands to her chest and summoned the Heart of Candracar. The beautiful pink jewel responded immediately and floated obediently into Will's outstretched hand. The Guardian Leader grasped it gently and held it in her fist. Concentrating, she willed the Heart to show her the location of the Astral Drops.

After a while, she opened her eyes. "They're at the cave."

"Wow, how lucky is that?" Hay Lin enthused, playfully slapping Irma on the back. "I thought we were gonna have to get them out of school or something. Boy that would have been a trick."

Irma coughed once and tried gamely to return Hay Lin's good-natured grin. She looked away quickly, as she knew her smile would not reach her eyes.

"Wait a second," Cornelia said, slightly confused. "How come you were able to find the Astral Drops now and you couldn't find your Drop when it escaped the laundromat a few months ago?"

Will shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe because that was an Altarmere and not an Astral Drop?"

"I suppose," Cornelia said.

"Look who cares? The main thing is we know where they are _now_. And since they're at the cave, we can absorb them easily and quietly," Will said.

"Yeah, maybe we can even get some practice in afterwards," Taranee suggested.

"Woo-hoo; great idea Taranee," Hay Lin whooped. "We'll be ready for those meanies the next time we rumble." The smallest Guardian pounded a fist into her palm.

Irma shuddered but said nothing.

Will laughed. "Okay Hay Lin, tone it down a little. I agree it's a good idea, though."

"As long as it doesn't damage my manicure, I'll go along with it."

"Cornelia, you don't _have_ a manicure anymore. In fact it looks like you could really use one right now."

"Taranee!"

"I'm just sayin'..."

"Okay, okay, enough you two." Will inserted herself between Taranee and Cornelia before the Earth Guardian could become nasty. "Cornelia, your nails look great. Taranee, good idea. Now let's go before someone sees us."

The five girls set off together, Cornelia shooting nasty glares at the Fire wielder. Hay Lin, feeling playful, jumped onto Irma's back, tousling her auburn hair before leaping away. Normally this would have started a cheerful game of chase, but Irma was too distracted to return her best friend's whimsy. Irma's mind still held fresh images of seeing her friends impaled, crushed, drained, and carved; yet here they were talking about the next time they tangled with Nerissa and the Knights of Vengeance. Who were they kidding? Nerissa had taken the Guardians apart all by herself. What could they possibly hope to accomplish by facing all of them together?

"Oh gosh, you're right...I _do _need a manicure!" Cornelia wailed.

"Corny, shh...you'll get us seen," Will warned.

"Don't call me _Corny_," the blonde girl hissed.

"Sorry, but you need to be quiet...and I already said your nails look fine."

"Well of course they do to you; but you're gutter-trash," Cornelia said matter-of-factly. "What would my mother say?"

Irma opened her mouth to retort, but Taranee beat her to it. "Look, Cornelia, this isn't the time to worry about your nails. Your vanity can wait, okay?"

Cornelia sighed. "Okay, but this is truly tragic, you know."

Irma shook her head and moved past the Earth wielder. The group resumed their trek towards the cave, and tried to ignore Cornelia's occasional whimpers.

Ten minutes later, they stood at the mouth of the cave. Sure enough, there were the Astral Drops sitting around a cheery fire and talking quietly. The Guardians moved forward to join their otherworldly counterparts.

The Drops heard the disturbance of shoes on rock and stood nervously. They seemed to relax when they recognized their owners. As one, the Guardians muttered, "Astral Drop," and the cave filled with glowing, rose light. Within seconds, the five personages were absorbed back into the beautiful Heart, and their memories back into the five Guardians. Everyone took a moment to absorb the experience.

"Oh sure, _she_ gets a manicure..." Cornelia muttered.

Before another argument could ensue, Will took matters into her own hands. "Guardians unite!" she shouted.

The rosy glow filled the cave again and transformed the five girls into five powerful young women. In seconds, they had all resumed their Guardian forms. Irma felt at once safer...and yet more fearful.

"Okay, let's take turns defending. Be creative and see if we can all ward off each other's attacks. But be careful people; we don't want anyone hurt. Irma, you're up first."

Before the Water Guardian could protest, Cornelia drove her fist into the ground, opening up a huge fissure beneath her teammate. Irma squawked and flew into the air. With a giggle, Hay Lin sent a blast of arctic air towards her best friend. Irma barely managed to dodge it. Next, Taranee shot a huge fireball at the spot Irma now occupied. It hit her squarely in the chest and sent her plummeting towards the earth. Irma hit the ground hard, the breath leaving her body. She pushed herself to her hands and knees, shaking her head woozily.

Will fired a lightning bolt towards her friend. Irma seemed to see it in slow motion, yet she was powerless to evade. Frozen with terror, she braced herself for the impact. And impact it did.

Irma's insides exploded with fire and she writhed pitifully on the broken ground. She screamed as lightning coursed through her body. Alarmed, Will rushed to her teammate's side.

"Irma! Irma!" she wailed, falling to Irma's side. Will lifted her friend's shoulders into her lap and shook her gently.

Irma shook violently, her fists and teeth clenching painfully.

"What the hell did you do?" Cornelia demanded, arriving near the two young women.

"Nothing...I swear I didn't hit her that hard."

"Well apparently you're wrong, because she's a total wreck right now," Cornelia scolded.

"Look, Irma should have laughed at that. That was barely enough to cause static electricity. At most it should have buzzed her, but not_this_."

Hay Lin had said nothing. She was on her knees near Irma's head and was whispering softly into her sister's ear. At length, Irma calmed and the shaking subsided.

"Irma, I'm sorry," Will said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Irma nodded, not trusting her voice. Sweat covered her face, and her hands still trembled.

"Okay, I think maybe you should rest for a while. The rest of us will practice," Taranee suggested.

Again Irma nodded and allowed herself to be pulled off the ground. Hay Lin held her sister's shoulders firmly as she helped the stricken Guardian to a nearby rock.

The rest of the evening was spent with four Guardians practicing various defensive and offensive tactics. Irma declined all offers to participate. Truth was she was terrified. She hadn't realized how fresh the memories of her torture were, and she feared they would rule her mind the rest of her life.

Presently, Will called a halt to the sparring and the Guardians resumed their normal forms.

"Great job people. Let's do it again tomorrow and this Saturday," Will suggested.

Three of the girls nodded enthusiastically. Only Irma sighed and slowly shook her head.

"No can do, chief," she said.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"I have detention all day Saturday."

"Why?" Hay Lin asked.

"Because apparently I called the gym teacher an ass-hat."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday was filled with more practice time and the girls had fun trying to outwit each other. Their reflexes benefited greatly from this, and their ingenuity became more automatic. It forced them all to think of more creative ways to defend, to attack, and to work together. They learned better ways to combine their powers for even greater effects.

Presently Cornelia called a time-out.

"Guys we need to talk," she said.

"About what?" Will asked.

"Irma...I'm worried."

Hay Lin resisted the urge to make the smart remark she knew Irma would have made. She could hear the concern in Cornelia's voice.

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried about the team and her status on it," Cornelia answered.

Taranee's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Cornelia sighed and sat down on the ground. The others followed suit.

"I'm actually kind of glad Irma is still serving her detention right now. It gives us a chance to talk frankly. What if she hasn't really recovered from what happened? You saw how she freaked out a couple of days ago, and she wouldn't participate at all yesterday. I'm concerned we may have lost our Water Guardian."

"Corny!" Hay Lin shouted, standing quickly.

"Easy Hay Lin...let her talk for now," Taranee said, pulling the smallest Guardian back down to a sitting position.

"Listen, we need all of us working together if we're going to kick Nerissa's ass. If she can't even practice in a safe environment..."

"She was tortured for a week and then her mind was turned into egg foo yong. How did you expect she would react?" Hay Lin said. She was starting to dislike Cornelia.

"I think she needs to get over it if she wants to continue as a member of this team. We need a Water Guardian."

"Get over it? Get _over it_?! We have no idea what was done to her, and all you can say is get over it?!"

"Hay Lin, listen-"

"No, _Corny_, you listen. You weren't there for any part of it. _I _was and what I felt..." She shuddered then, unable to finish.

"Hay Lin, I know that," Cornelia said gently. "I can't begin to imagine being tortured and abused like that; none of us can. All I'm saying is we need her as a member of this team, and if she can't perform her duties, well then maybe..." She shrugged and fell silent.

"You want to kick her off the team..."

"Hay Lin, no one is saying-"

"Yes you are; you want to kick her off the team just because she's having a little trouble adjusting."

"A little trouble adjusting? Come on Hay Lin, pull your head out of the sand. You saw what happened two days ago when Will gave her a little spark. She came completely unglued. We can't have her do something like that the next time we face Nerissa. She's _got _ to learn to deal with this and move on; otherwise she puts all of us in jeopardy."

"She just needs time-"

"She's had time, we've all had time. We all got kicked around pretty hard, but Irma's the only one that continues to dwell on what happened. I almost died for pity's sake, but you don't see me walking around all doom-and-gloom waiting for it to happen again."

"Alright, alright," Taranee interjected quickly. "I think we all just need to take a step back for a moment and look at this from both sides. On the one hand Cornelia's right that we need a good Water Guardian. In her current state, Irma is not terribly functional in that regard. On the other hand Hay Lin is right that Irma is our friend. We can't simply abandon her now and expect her to deal with all of this on her own."

"No one said anything about abandoning Irma," Will said. "But I certainly don't know how to help her. She won't let anyone in...not even Hay Lin."

"I think maybe she still doesn't trust us completely," Taranee mused. "We helped Nerissa with that spell back in Candracar, after all."

"We didn't do it intentionally."

"I know, Hay Lin, I know," Taranee placated. "But we did it, nonetheless. I guess we should have listened to Irma instead of the Mage."

Cornelia sighed. "Yes, but what can we do about that now? It's not like we can go back in time and do things differently."

Will shook her head sadly. "No we can't; we'll just have to find a way to regain Irma's trust."

"How can we do that if she won't talk to any of us?" Cornelia asked, exasperatedly.

Will shook her head. "I don't know, Cornelia; I just know we have to find a way. Hay Lin, any ideas?"

"We can start by not having secret meetings behind her back and talking about booting her off the team."

"Hay Lin..."

"No, Will, don't 'Hay Lin' me. It's ridiculous that we;re even considering this, much less talking about it in the open. Irma is our friend, and what she took for us...When Nerissa's goons were mercilessly beating her, she refused to call to us for help so we wouldn't be lured into a trap. Had she broken, I think we would all be getting to know Frost a little better right now. I, for one, am grateful for what she did, and I'm appalled and ashamed at all of you for entertaining the notion of kicking Irma off this team."

Silence ensued as Hay Lin's words rang through the cave. Three heads hung in shame as those words pierced their hearts.

"What are we talking about here?" Taranee finally asked quietly. "Are we talking about Irma, or are we talking about us?"

When no one answered, the fire witch continued. "I mean, are we really worried about Irma not being there when we need her, or are we more concerned about letting_her _down when _she_needs _us_?"

"No more talk about reorganizing this team," Will said. "Irma is a part of us, and that's where she's going to stay."

Cornelia nodded firmly. "Okay. That's it then. I guess the next question is how do we help Irma get through this?"

Taranee closed her eyes and thought very hard. She had felt another _something_ in Irma's mind, but she didn't know what it was. Most likely it was residual damage from whatever Nerissa had done to her earlier on Candracar. But what if it was something else? Something more sinister and wild? Should she tell the other Guardians? Did she even have the right to reveal Irma's private thoughts? In the end, Taranee decided Irma's closely-guarded mind should remain closed to the others.

"I think we should just be her friend," Taranee said. "If we don't push her, I think eventually she'll come to us on her own."

"We may not have time to let her do that, T," Will said quietly. "Cornelia is right that we need her here when we take on Nerissa. That bitch has been hurt, but I don't think she's going to lick her wounds forever. We need to hit her quick while she's still down."

"I-I..."

All eyes turned to Hay Lin. The Air Guardian covered her face with her hands.

"I don't want to fight her again," she sniffled. "She almost killed us last time. What are we gonna do to prevent that from happening again next time? She's too strong, Will...we can't beat her."

Will hugged her slender friend, holding the young girl close. "We didn't have a plan last time, and we didn't know what to expect. We have greater knowledge now; we've seen what she can do. If we work together, and don't get overconfident, then we can beat her. I know we can!"

"She's left us all emotionally scarred, Will...and some of us physically. I don't think I can face that...not again."

"Shh, Hay Lin; it'll be alright. If we don't face her, then who will?"

"But my dream; what about my dream?"

Will held her friend at arm's length. "What dream?"

Sighing, Hay Lin revealed her horrible nightmare to Cornelia and Will. Taranee already knew, so she merely remained quiet and tried not to see the terrible vision in her mind's eye.

"Irma was bleeding in the snow, and she was pleading, _begging_ for Nerissa to stop. That has to mean something; and I don't like it one bit."

"It could have just been a nightmare, Hay Lin," Cornelia said. "Not every dream is going to be a vision or some harbinger of death and destruction."

"Have you told this to Irma?" Will asked.

Hay Lin nodded tearfully.

"And what did she say?"

"About the same thing as Cornelia. She doesn't seem to be too freaked out about it."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Cornelia said.

Will nodded. "Yes, that's good. Hay Lin, I respect your abilities to have visions from time-to-time, but we don't yet know if this is something that will happen or just some really ugly nightmare. Until we can confirm it either way, we can't refuse to face Nerissa because of something that may or may not happen. It's our job to kick evil's butt, and Nerissa is as evil as they come. We _have_ to fight her again. Do you understand?"

Hay Lin nodded and tried to grin. "I know; and I'll be there no matter what."

Will cuffed Hay Lin playfully on the cheek. "That's the spirit."

Hay Lin giggled a little. "So, more practice then?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks were spent getting back to a semblance of normal life. The girls attended classes and did their homework as always. In the evenings and on weekends they practiced whenever they could. Irma had begun to take part in the practice sessions, even cracking jokes like her old self. This encouraged the other Guardians, and they began to feel the cohesiveness return.

Irma had to admit to herself that things were getting easier to deal with. She had managed to sleep through the night last night; not one nightmare had plagued her dreams. She no longer expected Frost or Miranda to jump out around every corner, and she hadn't heard any voices in her head for some time. She was starting to feel almost human again, and for the first time since her ordeal had begun, she began to feel as if she would finally beat it.

_You don't own me anymore, Nerissa, _she thought one morning as she switched off her alarm. _You failed in whatever it was you were trying to do. I'm still here and I'm still Irma Lair. So eat that you bitch!_

Irma hopped out of bed and laughed with joy and relief. Nerissa's hold was finally broken and Irma knew she was going to be okay.

She hummed to herself while she got ready for school. Hurrying through breakfast, she kissed her parents goodbye and leaped out the door. She couldn't wait to tell Hay Lin that she was alright and things were finally going to be normal again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was the best Irma could remember in a long time. Things just seemed to be going her way. She had had a nightmare last night, but it had been brief. Not even that coupled with a Monday morning could spoil her good mood as she hopped out of bed.

And winced in pain.

Her back hurt, and she wasn't sure why. _Must have slept on it wrong,_ she concluded as she stretched carefully. Still the pain did not ease, and seemed to be getting worse. She moved towards her bathroom mirror and tried to see her back.

She gasped at her reflection.

_Where did I get a sunburn? And what are these bruises?_

It had been warm and sunny yesterday during practice, but Irma would have thought the cave would have protected her from the a sunburn. And though Cornelia had pelted her with a few stones (over which she had gloated for an hour), Irma hadn't thought it was enough to leave bruises.

Nevertheless, the girl shrugged and attributed her injuries to the hazards of being a Guardian. She wasn't going to let a few aches and pains spoil her good mood.

And that might have worked had not more injuries appeared the next day. Paper-thin cuts all over Irma's torso caused the girl to break out the peroxide and hiss in discomfort. Nonetheless, Irma continued to whistle happily as she went to school.

The sunburn worsened the following day, and more bruises appeared on her ribs and stomach. The pain this time was much worse, and Irma wasn't able to simply ignore it. She tried not to think what she was fearing in the back of her mind.

By Friday, she was no longer able to keep those fears at bay. He back had blistered badly and the cuts had deepened, some bleeding so much they required several tissues to staunch the flow. She was stiff from all the bruising, and she thought one of her ribs may have cracked in the night.

Worse, the nightmares had returned with a vengeance and she was dreaming nightly about Frost and Miranda torturing her anew. Their laughter and sneers were so real, and Irma had awoken screaming just last night. She had had to plant a suggestion in her parents' minds to stop the questions and the concern.

She knew she needed help for her rib, but what could she tell her parents? She supposed she could tell them anything and with her powers of suggestion they would believe it. But then her friends would start to worry when she wasn't at school that day...and she most definitely could _not_fool Taranee.

So Irma sighed and tried to move carefully as she headed off to school.

_You need to tell them_

_Yeah, they deserve to know._

_They're your friends, they'll understand._

_Are you kidding? They'll laugh at you...don't say a word._

Irma squeezed her eyes closed and tried to shut out the voices.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nightmares and the injuries continued throughout the weekend, but Irma gamely tried to fight through it. She begged off practice, saying she had tons of homework. In reality, she didn't want to have to explain the burn and bruises her friends were bound to notice.

And the injuries were starting to take a toll.

Irma wasn't humming or laughing anymore. She spent all her time locked in her bedroom, struggling to deal with the pain. Alone, she cried because of the agony, and because she knew what was happening. It had happened before on Candracar...the nightmares and the voices. The nightmares that caused physical injury; the voices that caused mental anguish. Her head was never quiet anymore. Always she could hear them arguing. Always she could hear them buzzing.

Always she felt pain.

Wave after wave of merciless agony.

She knew she couldn't hide it, but she didn't want them to know. It was her private pain, and she desperately wanted to show she could handle it on her own...but what if she couldn't? What if they thought her so weak they didn't want her around anymore? What if Hay Lin didn't want her around anymore? Irma couldn't bear the thought...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday dawned all too soon. Irma could barely move due to the crippling pain, and the nightmares had kept her awake all night. Through sheer force of will, the Guardian dragged herself out of bed and forced her legs to carry her to the bathroom to get ready for school. She leaned heavily on the sink and peered at her devastated reflection. The bruising on her cheeks could be covered with enough makeup. The blood could be cleaned with peroxide. The haunted expression in her eyes would be harder to hide.

Later that morning, Irma slid into her seat in Mr. Collins' history class. Hay Lin slid into her seat just behind Irma. The smallest Guardian was talking but Irma couldn't hear her over the noise in her head. A roaring filled the water witch's ears, and caused her head to throb even more than usual. She felt the room begin to close in around her, and the space seemed suddenly very small. Her breathing more ragged than ever, Irma began to panic. Squeezing her eyes shut, she clamped her hands over her ears and began to moan softly.

"Irma? Hey Irma...what's wrong?" Hay Lin asked worriedly.

But Irma did not respond, only clenched her teeth and tried to shut out all the noise.

Hay Lin reached a hand and touched Irma's shoulder. In a blind panic, Irma screamed and stood up. She looked around like a caged animal, her eyes wild. She had to get out. _He_ was coming...

She had to escape now.

She raced for the door, bowling over a concerned Mr. Collins in her bid for freedom. Yanking the door open, she fled into the hallway.

_Just a little more, girl, just a little more._

_The door is so close...just a little more._

_You can make it. Hurry._

_No, don't go out there. He's waiting for you. Turn around now._

_Go back._

_No, he'll find you if you go back._

Irma screamed again as the voices became louder and more insistent. She bolted out the front door and stood panting in the courtyard. Shaking all over, she tried to get her bearings.

A hand on her shoulder sent her over the edge.

With a strangled cry, she turned and lashed out at Frost, her fist connecting with his ugly nose. As the beast staggered back, she put a knee into his crotch once, twice. As he fell to his knees, Irma punched him in the throat, knocking him onto his back. She dove on him then, beating his shoulders with her fists, pummeling his pulverized nose, anything she could hit was hers.

Presently, Irma felt herself being dragged from the mighty blue warrior. She kicked and screamed, but she was no match; the newcomer had the leverage.

"Irma stop, it's Martin...it's Martin."

The pain in her ribs finally made Irma stop fighting, and she sagged to her knees, sobbing.

A hand placed itself under the desperate girl's chin and blue eyes were raised to meet brown. The almond shape was easily recognizable to Irma, and she threw her arms around Hay Lin's neck.

"Hay Lin...help me, please."

"Irma, what have you done to Martin?"

Irma was confused. How did Martin play into this?

"You have to tell him something, quick. We can't have him knowing you just the beat the holy hash out of him."

Knowledge dawned pure and unforgiving. It hadn't been Frost, but_ Martin_. Irma groaned and crawled over to Martin. His face was bloody and he was curled into a fetal position, sobbing slightly.

"Oh no," Irma whispered, reaching a hand towards her victim. "Martin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

But now was not the time to try and explain what she had been thinking. Hay Lin was right; she needed to have him thinking something else right now.

Concentrating hard, Irma stared at Martin.

_You fell off your bike, you fell off your bike, you fell off your bike!_

Through Martin's quiet sobs, Irma heard him mutter, "Darn bike."

With a heavy sigh, Irma allowed Hay Lin to help her up and lead her around the corner.

"Stay here, don't move," Hay Lin ordered. With that, she went invisible and hurried back towards the school. Unseen, she banged hard on the school doors with her fist then backed away and waited patiently. Presently, Mrs. Knickerbocker's annoyed face appeared in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of...Oh!"

She rushed to Martin's side and began to render assistance. Satisfied, Hay Lin returned to where she had left Irma.

"Okay we've gotten Martin some help, and he thinks he fell off his bike," Hay Lin said, becoming visible again. "Now you wanna tell me what that was all about?"

Irma placed her back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. She placed a hand on her throbbing ribs and began to cry softly.

"I can't do it anymore Hay-Hay. I've tried to be strong, but I can't do it anymore."

"Do what?" Hay Lin asked, kneeling in front of her stricken sister.

Irma closed her eyes and made a decision. "Hay Lin, I'm in trouble. I need help."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there it is, Chapter 30. Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what y'all think. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello again my dear friends. Welcome back to the Pit. Thank you to XV-Dragon, Zestychicken, KnightofFaerun; Lilly Tiger; Guardian's Light; Nemrut; Shocklance; Nerd4eva; Lily312; Kirric; Invader Spyder; Daydreamer9; Athena of Ravenclaw; Jade Tipster; and Cal. Thanks from the bottom of my heart for your reviews.**

**Donut Club: Zestychicken2; Invader Spyder; DayDreamer9; Athena of Ravenclaw (because she gives me chocolate). **

**So here we go...**

**Chapter 31**

_Taranee, we need everybody right now. Can you hear me? _

_I hear you, Hay Lin. What's wrong?_

_It's Irma...she needs our help. Something's wrong._

_Okay calm down, Hay Lin. We'll meet you at the cave, alright?_

_Okay; I'll take Irma there. Taranee, please hurry. I'm really worried._

_Hay Lin you've got to try to calm down; you're no good to Irma if you completely freak. _

Hay Lin took a deep breath. She knew Taranee was right; now was not the time to lose it. Irma needed her and she needed to be strong now.

_Okay, I'm calm...sort of. Just please hurry._

_We'll be there as soon as we can, Hay Lin. Just take Irma to the cave and we'll see what we can do about sneaking out of school. _

Hay Lin could hear the despair in Taranee's "voice;" she hated to miss school for any reason. That she was willing to ditch was a testament to her love for Irma.

Hay Lin cut the mental link and looked to her stricken friend. She was still sitting against the wall and looking haunted. Her eyes showed a depth of despair Hay Lin had never seen...and it frightened her.

"Come on, Irma; we have to move. We need to get to the cave. The others are going to meet us there."

Irma gazed absently at her sister. Hay Lin looked freaked, but she was doing a good job of controlling it. Her pale skin looked even more pallid, and her almond eyes were wide with apprehension. Irma hated to be the cause of so much anxiety.

With a heavy sigh, the Water Guardian pushed herself painfully to her feet. The adrenaline of attacking Martin had worn off and Irma could once again feel the crippling agony of her injuries. She gasped at the pain and moaned quietly.

"Irma?" Hay Lin asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," Irma responded through clenched teeth.

"It's not nothing," Hay Lin scolded, her arms folded across her chest. "You're in pain. Please tell me what's wrong."

The last thing Irma wanted was to launch into a detailed explanation of the last week-and-a-half this close to the school courtyard. She knew Hay Lin wasn't going to let it go, and why should she? Irma, herself, had asked for help; she couldn't exactly back out now. Perhaps Hay Lin would accept a delay.

"I'll tell you later, Hay-Hay. Alright?"

"Irma-"

"I can handle it for now, Hay Lin. But if I don't get to the cave soon I'm going to collapse right here at school. Neither one of us wants to try to explain that if we get caught. Capiche?"

Hay Lin's eyes began to well with tears. She knew Irma had to be in an incredible amount of pain, and it made her want to cry. No one deserved this...least of all her sister. Nevertheless, she trusted Irma to tell her everything when the time was right. She agreed this wasn't the time for what would no-doubt be a long explanation; they needed to get to the cave immediately before they were caught out of class.

"Okay, but I want you to promise you'll tell me everything," Hay Lin warned.

"I promise," Irma whispered painfully.

Hay Lin nodded and moved to support her friend. She wrapped an arm around Irma's waist, causing the Water Witch to cry out.

"Irma!"

The young Guardian collapsed to the ground, her hand reaching for her badly-injured back. Hay Lin knelt beside her fallen friend. Irma was breathing hard, and her eyes were closed. Hay Lin reached to help, but pulled her hand back. She didn't want to cause more distress, but she wanted desperately to comfort her friend. She settled for stroking the girl's auburn hair, wet with perspiration.

"I'm sorry," Hay Lin whispered over and over, as Irma struggled to get control of her pain.

"It's o-okay, H-hay-Hay," Irma gasped. She needed to get up so as not to cause more distress to Hay Lin. With a supreme effort, the Water Guardian pushed herself to her knees, then to her feet. She tried to grin at her friend, but only managed a sort-of grimace.

"I'm okay...really. Let's just go, alright?"

Hay Lin looked skeptical, but nodded. She was more worried than ever, and more agitated than she had ever been. Irma's pain level had to be worse than anything she could imagine, and Hay Lin's tears threatened to overflow their barriers.

But she had to be strong...for Irma.

The two friends moved slowly away from the school; Irma wasn't able to walk very fast. The pain in her back and her ribs was excruciating. By the time they reached the cave, the auburn-haired girl was pale and panting.

Hay Lin helped her friend sit down, and knelt in front of her. She said not a word, only waited for Irma to open up on her own.

Irma rolled carefully onto her stomach, which caused her aching ribs to scream all the more. Irma knew the maneuver would hurt, but she had promised to disclose everything.

"Pull up my shirt, Hay-Hay," Irma said hesitantly. "It'll be easier to explain if you can see."

Hay Lin swallowed hard, but obeyed Irma's request. Reaching slowly, she grabbed hold of the hem of her friend's shirt and lifted it carefully.

...And screamed.

Dropping the hem, Hay Lin's hands flew to her open mouth. She was disgusted and horrified by what she had seen, and all she knew was she never wanted to see it again.

"Higher, Hay Lin; lift it all the way up. You have to see it all."

Hay Lin hesitated. She didn't _want_ to see everything.

Irma twisted her head carefully around. "Hey you wanted to know everything. This is part of everything; you have to see it _all_ in order to understand."

With tears running down her cheeks, Hay Lin once again reached for her friend's shirt. Taking hold of the hem, she closed her eyes and lifted the shirt all the way up to Irma's shoulders. She didn't want to open her eyes...she didn't want to see. Then she remembered she was trying to be strong for her friend. She knew this couldn't be easy for Irma, and she wasn't helping any by being a wuss. So she opened her beautiful eyes...and looked carefully.

The tender flesh was covered with burns and blisters, many of them broken open and oozing. The bloody lashes and cuts on her skin stood out like neon, while the bruises seemed to flash angry purple and black. Hay Lin cried openly then and gently pulled the shirt back down.

"Irma," Hay Lin sobbed. "Irma..."

The Water Guardian rolled slowly to her back, and gasped in pain. The maneuver was like lying on white-hot nails, but she needed to show Hay Lin her front. She pulled her shirt up to just underneath her breasts so Hay Lin could see the bruises, the cuts, the lashes across her stomach and up her sides. Hay Lin covered her eyes, forgetting all about being strong and becoming more concerned with being sick.

"Please stop...I can't see anymore."

Irma dropped her shirt and sat up slowly. She reached out and laid her hand on Hay Lin's cheek.

"I'm sorry, but you needed to see it. This is what's been happening to me over the last week-and-a-half. I can barely move, Hay-Hay, much less function. It hurts too much." Irma didn't want to tell the rest, but she had made a promise to Hay Lin...and she wasn't going to break it.

"That's not the worst of it, though," Irma continued hesitantly. Hay Lin's eyes flew open, filled with fear and trepidation. What could possibly be worse than what she had just seen?

Irma stood up slowly and turned her back to her best friend. She was ashamed of her own weakness; ashamed that she wasn't able to handle everything by herself. One thing she knew...she couldn't look Hay Lin in the eye for the next confession.

"There are voices...in my head. They argue constantly. They tell me to do things I don't want to do. Sometimes they take control and I can't stop myself. Like when I attacked Cornelia in her Chamber a few weeks ago; the voices planted that suggestion and I couldn't help myself. She's alive only because her Chamber stopped me."

Irma closed her eyes and hung her head in shame. "I'm dangerous, Hay-Hay; too dangerous to have around. It may be better if I just quit the team...quit the Guardians."

Hay Lin began to see red as memories of Cornelia's words came flooding back. She held her anger in check as she approached her best friend.

"Irma, don't talk like that," she scolded. "We would never let you do that, and you can't give up like this. We'll get through it, like we always have."

"We've never _been_ through something like this, Hay Lin."

"Well we're in it now, and no one is going to abandon you...whether you want us to or not."

Irma's eyes filled with tears and she turned to face Hay Lin. The porcelain face showed signs of distress, but the almond eyes held nothing but love and compassion. Gone was the horror they had displayed just moments before, and Irma found hope in those black pools. She reached out to hug her sister.

"I'm tired Hay Lin," Irma sobbed. "I can't take it anymore. I can't be strong anymore."

Hay Lin wrapped her slender arms around Irma's neck so as not to hurt her. "Who's hurting you, Irma? Who's doing this to you?_ How_ are they doing this to you?"

"I have these nightmares, of the time I was with Nerissa. This is what they did to me, Hay-Hay; this and more. My nightmares come true; they come to life the next morning and I wake up with these injuries. I don't know how it happens, but I think it has something to do with that spell Nerissa put on me."

"The one we all helped her perform by holding you down. Oh Irma, no wonder you couldn't tell us this before. You don' trust us completely do you?"

Irma fought to hold back more tears. "I'm sorry Hay-Hay; I'm so sorry."

"Shh...no apologies. You have a right to feel this way. I'm sorry for my part in it. We should never have trusted a stranger over you; even if that stranger looked like an ally at the time."

"I need it all to stop Hay Lin. I can't do it anymore; I can't take it. I'm ready to die...please just let me die."

Hay Lin hugged her sister tighter. "Please don't say that, Irma. I need you; you can't give up. Let us help you."

"No one can help me, Hay Lin. You can't make the nightmares stop, you can't make the voices go away. Only Nerissa can do that, and she'll never let me go. She'll _never_ let me go._"_

Hay Lin could hear the desperation in Irma's voice and it frightened her. "We'll find a way. Please don't give up."

Irma's fear suddenly turned to anger. What did Hay Lin know anyway? She wasn't the one having to go through all of this; how could she possibly understand? She felt a sudden and very real urge to kill Hay Lin.

_Kill her, kill her._

_No...she's your best friend. _

_Kill her._

_You can't hurt Hay Lin._

_Kill her now!_

_No!_

_NOW!_

"NO!!" Irma screamed and grabbed her head. "Hay Lin, run...I can't control it."

Hay Lin was alarmed. "Irma, what's happening? What's going on?"

"I mean it, Hay Lin, run. Get out of here now!"

"I won't leave you."

_Kill her now!_

With a scream Irma leaped at Hay Lin, knocking her down. She pulled her fist back to strike a wide-eyed and very frightened Air Guardian.

A bolt of lightning struck Irma square in the chest, knocking her back. A column of earth sprang out of the ground, raising the Water Guardian high into the air. Irma screamed in frustration and anger as the column rose nearly to the ceiling, preventing her from getting up.

Taranee ran to Hay Lin and helped her up.

"Are you okay, Hay Lin?"

"I'm fine Taranee, thanks to you guys."

"What was that all about?" Will asked, as she and Cornelia joined Taranee.

"I'm not sure. Irma just seemed to lose it all of a sudden. She yelled at me to run, said she couldn't control it, and then she just attacked me."

"That doesn't sound like Irma," Cornelia said, looking worried.

"It wasn't her fault. She told me she hears these voices in her head that make her do things she doesn't want to do."

"So she attacked you because the voices told her to?" Will asked.

Hay Lin nodded. "Yes I think so."

"Cornelia, she's calmed down now. You can let her go."

Cornelia looked uncertain, but she trusted Taranee's mental abilities. Slowly she lowered the column of earth. As it reached the ground, Hay Lin raced to Irma's side. In fear, Irma crab-walked in a desperate attempt to get away.

"Irma stop; you'll hurt yourself. I won't hurt you; it wasn't your fault."

Irma stopped then, amazed that Hay Lin wasn't angry or afraid. Hay Lin pulled Irma carefully to her feet and hugged her neck.

"It wasn't your fault," Hay Lin said firmly. "It wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry, Hay Lin; I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, you have to believe me."

"I do believe you; you would never harm me on your own. You didn't hurt me."

The other Guardians gathered around the two were about to execute a group hug, when Hay Lin stopped them.

"No!" she said quickly. "Don't touch her...you'll hurt her."

At the confused looks, Irma nodded at Hay Lin. Again Hay Lin pulled up Irma's shirt and showed the Guardians her best friend's back. They gasped collectively and Cornelia moaned. Hay Lin dropped the shirt and addressed the group.

"Irma has nightmares about her time with Nerissa. This is what they did to her; those nightmares come true, and she wakes up with these injuries."

"How is that possible?" Will asked in horror.

"I think it has to do with the spell she put on me a few weeks ago," Irma explained.

"The one we helped her cast," Hay Lin added.

"And I hear voices in my head...all the time. They never shutup."

Taranee snapped her fingers. "_That's _what I sensed in your mind that day you let me read it. I thought it might have been some kind of residual damage, but now I know it wasn't. Something pushed me out; I thought it was you, but it wasn't, was it?"

Irma shook her head. "No...it was _her_. She controls me like a puppet; and she'll never let me go. She said I would always be her prisoner...and it's starting to look like she was right."

Will shook her head. "No way. There has to be a way to end this. We'll find Nerissa and force her to remove that spell."

The Guardians nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll show that bitch the meaning of pain," Cornelia said, slamming her fist into her palm. "If we have to kill her, we'll make her release you."

"Wait a second," Hay Lin suddenly said. "What about Elyon?"

"What_about _Elyon?" Will asked.

"Maybe she can remove the spell!" Hay Lin said triumphantly.

"I never even thought of that," Cornelia exclaimed. "We know the Oracle can't help, but maybe Elyon can."

"Do...do you really think so?" Irma asked hesitantly, hardly daring to hope.

"It's worth a shot," Taranee agreed.

For the first time in a week, Irma had hope. Maybe Elyon really _could_ help her. She smiled and nodded.

"Please, let's try it."

"Of course, Irma. We'll-"

Will was cut off by a scream form Taranee. The Fire Guardian was holding her head and swaying dangerously where she stood. Will reached for her friend, but was stopped by Taranee's upheld hand. After a few seconds, she seemed to recover.

"You're not gonna believe this," Taranee said slowly. "I just got a message from Nerissa. She wants to meet on Mount Thanos and have it out. Sort of a winner-take-all thing."

"Well that has to mean she's close-by," Cornelia shouted, racing for the cave entrance. She was followed closely by the others. Though they arrived at their destination within seconds, they saw no one. Disappointed, they moved back inside the cave.

"We need a plan," Will said. "And we need to visit Elyon."

Irma shook her head emphatically. "No, Elyon can wait, Will. We need to hit Nerissa now. We know she can remove the spell, and if we can force her to do it..."

"Irma, you're hurt really bad. You need time to recover. Nerissa can wait a few days."

"I disagree, Will," Cornelia spoke up. "I don't think she's going to wait. If we don't respond immediately she may attack Earth or go after our families. She's done it before."

Will sighed. "Hay Lin what do you think?"

"I say we hit her now."

"Taranee?"

"She sounded pretty confident, Will. She also said she would be alone. It's an obvious trap, but we do kind of have to walk into it."

"We need a spy. Someone to go to Mount Thanos and check it out ahead of time," Cornelia suggested.

"I'll go," Hay Lin piped up. "I can turn invisible; she won't be able to see me. I'll stay on her like...like..."

"Like white on rice?" Irma suggested.

"Like white on rice," Hay Lin nodded.

"Like sand on the beach?"

"Like sand on the beach."

"Like zits on Uriah!"

"Like zits on Uria...what? Eww!"

"Sorry."

"LADIES," Will yelled, "we can't do that. Nerissa will be able to sense you, Hay Lin. We'll just have to be very careful and rely on Taranee's mental abilities."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Cornelia said confidently. "Will do your thing and let's go kick some evil butt!"

Will nodded and pulled the Heart of Candracar out of her shirt. She looked at Irma. "Are you sure you're okay to go through with this? It wouldn't take long to stop by Meridian and see if Elyon can help you."

"Will, my heart tells me this is the only way to ever be free of Nerissa's prison. Please, we have to go now."

Will nodded again and turned to Taranee. "T, will you send a message to Mrs. Lin and let her know what's going on? I'll create some Astral Drops and then we can go."

Taranee nodded and closed her eyes. While she communicated with Mrs. Lin, Will said quietly, "Spord Lartsa."

Five Astral Drops appeared immediately and waited patiently for instructions. While Will explained, Irma approached her drop.

"I swear if you call anyone an ass-hat this time, I will seriously kick your astral. Understand?"

The pseudo-Irma nodded and grinned mischievously.

"Okay, Will, it's done. Mrs. Lin is worried but she understands. She sends her love to us all."

"Thanks Taranee." Will took a deep breath and looked around at her friends. Her heart hung heavy and she was more afraid than she would have liked to admit. She has a sense of foreboding as she held the pink jewel in her hand. But there was no talking her team out of what they were about to do. With another deep breath, the Guardian Leader shouted the all-familiar phrase.

"Guardians...unite!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And there we have it folks. Thanks, as always, for reading. Let me know what y'all think. Thanks a million to Visigoth for his editing. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Welcome Pitters. Thanks for sticking with this story. A special thanks to all my reviewers: XV-Dragon; Knightof Faerun; Shocklance; Nemrut; Lilly Tiger; Invader Spyder; Kirric; Krystal of Nol; Ice Silver Crystal; Zestychicken2; Guardian's Light; Laserleg; Lily312; DayDreamer9; and Nerd4eva. I appreciate all of you so very much.**

**Donut club: Shocklance and Invader Spyder; well done kids. **

**Again I thank my editor Visigoth for catching my mistakes and for letting me bounce my crazy ideas off of him. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Now without further ado, may I present:**

**Chapter 32**

Yan Lin paced the kitchen of the Silver Dragon. She had just "hung up" with Taranee and she was nervous for her girls. Taranee had said they were headed for a showdown with Nerissa. Their last run-in with the evil witch had nearly seen the girls' deaths, and Yan Lin worried they were unprepared for what lay ahead.

After ten minutes of anxious pacing, the old woman made a decision. As a former Guardian, the privilege to visit Candracar at any time belonged to her. Calling upon unseen powers, she summoned a portal to the world between worlds. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through and found herself outside the mighty incandescent fortress.

With a stride belying her advanced years, the former Guardian paced to the huge doors and threw them open. Yan Lin knew the corridors well and headed straight for the Chamber of the Aurameres. The Guardians would need backup and the old woman had a plan.

As usual, Luba was tending the glowing balls of power when Yan Lin arrived. The Caretaker did not find it strange to see her; Yan Lin often visited. What the cat did find strange was the expression on the old woman's face.

"Honorable One, you look troubled."

"I am troubled, Luba. The Guardians are heading for a showdown with Nerissa and I'm worried for them...scared even."

"That is troubling," Luba responded pensively.

"They will need backup and I need your help."

Luba's blue eyes narrowed as she gazed intently at her companion. "What do you propose?"

At that moment, the doors opened again and Halinor strode into the Chamber. Seeing her friend, she rushed close and threw her arms around Yan Lin's slightly-stooped shoulders.

"Yanni, it's so good to see you!"

"Halinor, my friend," Yan Lin replied warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm happy to say I have made a full recovery."

"As have I," Yan Lin said. The two women gazed at one another for a moment before turning to Luba.

"Luba, how are you?" Halinor asked.

"I am well." Luba replied.

Halinor nodded and turned once more to Yan Lin. Seeing her friend's nervous posture, Halinor furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong Yanni?"

Yan Lin explained what Taranee had told her. Halinor gasped and covered her mouth.

"No they can't go. It's an obvious trap!"

"Yes, Halli, I know; but if they don't go, something far worse may happen."

"What could be worse than getting themselves killed?" Halinor asked, crossing her arms.

"They are worried for their families, Halli. Nerissa has gone after them before. The girls fear she may do it again if they don't face her."

"Shouldn't we cross that bridge when we come to it? This is suicide!" Halinor said, beside herself with worry.

"I fear for them, too, but it is already done. The girls are on their way to Mount Thanos by now. We cannot hope to stop them."

"But we have to do _something_. I can't just sit here and let them walk into a trap." Halinor wailed.

"I do not believe they are walking blindly," Yan Lin said.

"But they likely will not have clear minds," Luba chimed in. "They will be thinking of vengeance for the Water Guardian, not of simply defeating their enemy."

"Yes, and that kind of mindset can get them killed," Halinor intoned.

"Which is why they will need our help," Yan Lin said firmly.

"What is your plan?" Luba asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Guardians arrived at Mount Thanos, prepared for anything...or so they hoped. Taranee reached out telepathically, searching for any sign of the trap they all knew must be present.

She felt nothing except a single presence.

"I don't feel anything except one person; and it feels like the same presence I felt in Irma's mind. It has to be Nerissa."

Will nodded as she hovered in mid-air with the other Guardians. Where were the Knights of Vengeance? They had to be here...somewhere.

"Maybe she really _is _alone," Hay Lin suggested.

"Right, and Uriah will be voted most likely to succeed," Irma zinged.

"Taranee are you certain there's no one else here?" Will asked nervously.

"I don't feel anyone else, Will."

"Then maybe your receptors are off," Cornelia said.

Taranee shook her head. "No way. I can feel all of nature around me. If someone else were here, I would know it."

"Alright then, it's time to kick some evil," Will said confidently. "This time we focus everything we've got on Nerissa. If we attack her all at once, we can overwhelm her. Teamwork will be the key."

"Right," The Guardians echoed.

"Irma, are you sure you're up to this?" Will asked worriedly.

"I've already told you, I don't feel nearly as bad in my Guardian form. Honestly, the pain is more annoying than anything."

Will looked skeptical, but what could she do? "Alright," she sighed, "if you're sure..."

"I'm sure. Now let's go get some."

"And about time too," Cornelia chirped.

Will couldn't help but grin at her friends' confidence. The practices had gone so well of late that she felt the same confidence. She knew this would be the final battle with Nerissa...and she knew the Guardians would be victorious.

If only Will's good feelings extended to Taranee. She knew Nerissa was a liar and an evil hag. Why would she tell them the truth now? The Fire Guardian still felt trepidation as she followed her friends to the snowy summit of the mountain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that is what we must do," Yan Lin explained to her audience.

The Oracle stood with his eyes locked on Yan Lin's. The youthful-looking ruler of Candracar mulled over her words in his mind. He was prevented from interfering directly in the coming conflict; but Yan Lin's plan was not a direct interference. He could let others be his agents and in that way, he could assist the Guardians.

"Only if Candracar is under attack may I enter any battle," the Oracle explained. "However, you plan has merit, Honorable One. I will abide by your request."

"Thank you, Oracle," Yan Lin bowed her head.

"Yes, thank you," Halinor echoed.

With a nod and a smile, the Oracle began to summon his powers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Guardians neared the top of Mount Thanos, they began to feel drifting snow. The higher they went, the heavier it became. Irma used her powers over water to clear a path through the driving snow.

Reaching the top of the mountain, the Guardians hovered in mid-air, their eyes searching intently for an ambush.

"I don't see anything," Cornelia said as she scanned the mountain.

"And I don't hear anything unusual," Hay Lin added as she strained her ears. The winds held no clues for her.

"Then we wait," Will said..

"Why don't we just follow Taranee's mental whatever and go get her?" Cornelia asked.

"Because I want her to come to us," Will answered, shivering slightly in the cold.

"In that case, everyone gather over here," Taranee said. The Guardians gathered in a huddle and Taranee summoned her powers. Presently, a ring of fire encircled the girls, staving off the chill. Irma used her powers to keep the snow away.

After thirty minutes a figure emerged through the snow.

"Look," Cornelia shouted, pointing.

The Guardians turned to follow their friend's pointing finger. They felt a chill as Nerissa strode towards them.

"Spread out," Will ordered.

The girls immediately obeyed their leader and took their positions. Irma and Hay Lin looked at one another nervously. Irma grinned and flashed a thumbs-up. Hay Lin winked and returned the sign.

"You have come, Guardians," Nerissa intoned as she reached the girls. "I assure you this will be your last day as Guardians."

"Think again, hag," Will yelled. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Irma. Guardians, attack!"

As one, the Guardians released their powers against the evil witch. As the beams raced towards her, Nerissa raised a shield and laughed.

"Is this the best you can offer?"

"Keep it up," Will shouted. "She can't hold that shield forever!"

The Guardians called on more power and soon Nerissa's shield began to flicker. The hag screamed in defiance, but she knew her protection was waning.

Then it happened.

Without warning, the Knights of Vengeance surged from beneath the snows of Mount Thanos...behind the Guardians. The enormous Gargoyle attacked first.

With a loud roar he hammered Cornelia from behind, knocking the Earth Guardian from the sky. She hit the snow hard, and lay there, stunned. Gargoyle did not let up as he raised his enormous foot into the air.

Taranee aw the scene as if in slow motion, but was powerless to help. Frozen with terror, she could only watch as Gargoyle's huge foot came crashing down on her friend. Cornelia's scream brought the attention of the other Guardians as she felt her bones crack.

"Cornelia!" Taranee shouted as she flew towards the gigantic creature. She fired huge fireballs as she flew, but stone does not burn. Gargoyle snatched the Fire Witch out of the sky and began to squeeze. Taranee was powerless to scream as her chest constricted painfully.

Hay Lin released a powerful whirlwind, hoping to unbalance the big rock-creature

"Eat this you crotchdweller!" Hay Lin shouted as the whirlwind knocked the enormous creature from his feet.

The battle stopped momentarily as all eyes turned to Hay Lin.

"What?" she shrugged innocently.

Gargoyle crashed to the snow, but did not release his prisoner. Taranee could feel darkness descending as her lungs struggled vainly to take in air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Focused solely on freeing Taranee, Hay Lin never saw Miranda...or the webbing she shot. The Air Guardian became quickly entangled in the powerful strands, her wings unable to flutter. She crashed to the ground.

"Hay Lin!" Irma shouted, a moment of indecision gripping her. That was all Nerissa needed to knock the young Guardian out of the sky with a well-placed lightning strike.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will faced off against Tracker, Sniffer, and Raythor. She saw Frost and Crimson charge past her, but had no time to wonder what they were doing. She shot a bolt of lightning towards Raythor and hit him squarely in the chest. The former castle guard dropped like a stone and lay unmoving in the snow. Sniffer charged towards the redhead and leaped for her throat. Will dodged with a cry and shot a bolt towards Tracker. It hit him in the leg and the evil creature stumbled, but did not go down. Another bolt later and Tracker hit the ground next to Raythor.

As Will turned towards her friend, something large hit her in the stomach, forcing her to the ground. With the wind knocked out of her, the Guardian Leader tried in vain to rise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miranda closed in on Hay Lin as the Guardian struggled vainly with the powerful webbing. The spider-like creature leaped on Hay Lin's stomach and began to cocoon the helpless girl. Hay Lin summoned another powerful whirlwind, but Miranda was one step ahead of her. Drawing her long, silver knife, the pseudo-spider plunged its blade into Hay Lin's exposed shoulder, using it as an anchor against the winds. Hay Lin screamed in pain as the knife pierced her flesh, her whirlwind dying immediately. Miranda laughed coldly and began to mummify the Guardian once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma raised herself from the snow, shaking her head to clear it. She could hear Nerissa's laugh of derision behind her and she froze with terror. Rolling to her back she fired off a jet of water, hoping to freeze the evil hag. Nerissa tumbled to the snow, unbalanced by the jetstream.

"Ha, take that!" Irma shouted triumphantly, surging to her feet. She closed in on Nerissa, firing stream after freezing stream. For a moment, the ploy seemed to be working as ice formed around the sorceress.

The Irma was hit from behind by something heavy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee felt dizzy as her oxygen-deprived brain began to black out. She tried desperately to burn Gargoyle's hand, but to no avail. She needed help...fast.

_Cornelia, can you hear me?_

_Taranee, I can't move. What's happening to me?_

_Cornelia I need help_

_Where are you?_

But Taranee could speak no further...her mind refused to obey her commands. Darkness descended.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will couldn't breathe. Something heavy sat on her chest. Something sharp rested against her throat. It took her a moment to review her surroundings...and she wished she hadn't.

Crimson was holding her throat in his huge jaws, while Sniffer sat squarely on her chest. Any movement caused those jaws to tighten ever so slightly, so Will was obliged to hold very still. She tried to reach out to Taranee.

_Taranee...can you hear me?_

Receiving no response, Will began to panic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin was completely mummified from shoulders to feet. She struggled against her bonds until Miranda placed the knife at her throat, pricking the tender flesh.

Hay Lin drew a deep breath and held it, fear causing a panic to rise in her chest. Her shoulder screamed with pain as she struggled to control her fear. Where were the other Guardians? What was happening? She tried to call out to Taranee but received no response.

Suddenly, she was dragged into a sitting position and Miranda moved behind her. The knife never left her exposed throat.

What she saw caused her to scream with terror.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frost threw his body into Irma's back, knocking her to the ground. He pounded her in the back of her head twice, thrice, then drove the butt of his enormous axe into the small of her back. Irma groaned, and sank into the snow.

Frost pulled the young girl to her knees and placed the haft of his axe at her throat. Choking and sputtering, Irma tried vainly to throw the big man off...but he was too strong. She had almost blacked out when the Knight suddenly let her go.

Still on her knees and coughing violently, Irma fell to her hands and struggled for breath.

Nerissa approached the wounded Guardian.

Kneeling down, she placed her hand under Irma's chin and held it fast. Irma cried out in terror, and tried to get away, but Frost held her arms behind her back. His weight kept her on her knees.

"There, there, Guardian; no need to be afraid...yet," Nerissa cooed. "I promise you after today you won't feel any pain."

Irma struggled against Frost, but he was too strong even for a Guardian's strength. She tried to be brave.

"Get your filthy hands off me, both of you!"

Nerissa smiled and slapped Irma hard across her cheek. "That is no way to speak to your masters, Guardian."

"Masters my ass," Irma spat at the evil old hag.

Nerissa calmly wiped the spittle from her face. "Look around you, dear heart. Your friends are finished; they cannot help you. You are completely in my power and you will once again be my prisoner. But then again, you never escaped me did you?"

At that, a jolt of electricity shot through Irma's mind, searing white-hot into her brain. The Guardian screamed in pain and thrashed her head about.

"You will never be free of me, Guardian; you and now your friends will be mine to toy with for however long I choose."

White-hot fire licked at Irma's back as Nerissa activated the spell once again. Irma screamed and writhed in Frost's grip.

"Miranda, pull up the Air Guardian. I want Yan Lin's granddaughter to see and remember this forever."

Irma gasped as she heard those words. "No, please, don't do this."

You wish to spare your friend. That is touching, but I'm afraid your pleas for mercy will go unheard."

The former Guardian rose to her full, imposing height. "Frost, you know what to do."

Frost laughed and pushed Irma face-down into the snow. Irma sputtered as she slowly suffocated, the snow entering her mouth and choking her. As quickly as it had begun, it was over. A great weight lifted off her, and she could pull her head from the snow. Suddenly Irma felt a sharp sting against her back. She arched painfully as it struck again and again...and again.

Somewhere, Irma heard Hay Lin's scream of terror mix with her own scream of agony. Heavy fists took over for the whip as Frost beat the young Guardian over and over. He wrapped the whip around her throat and choked her again and again, always letting up just before the moment of unconsciousness...the sweet oblivion that never came.

Hay Lin screamed for him to stop, but her cries fell on deaf ears as Frost continued his merciless beating of her best friend and sister. Finally after several minutes, and a silent command from Nerissa, the big man stopped. Irma lay broken and bleeding in the snow.

Again Nerissa knelt and took Irma's chin in her hand. This time the Guardian did not struggle, only moaned in pain.

"This is what awaits you and your friends, Guardian. This and so much worse for all of eternity."

"N-no," Irma croaked out. "W-we defeated you once, w-we'll do it a-again. S-smash your m-machines..."

Nerissa laughed derisively. "Do you believe I need a machine to shackle your powers? No dear heart, no; I can do that myself. That machine was there to fill you and your friends with a false-confidence. All you had to do was destroy that contraption and you would be free. It was a useless piece of junk, Guardian. It meant nothing. It was I who allowed you to escape; for that was always my plan."

Irma was confused, but she refused to give up now. "I d-don't believe you."

"You can believe what you want, little one. That does not change the truth."

As Nerissa stood up she stretched a hand towards the helpless Water Guardian.

"You will learn the true meaning of pain, Guardian."

Lightning tendrils snaked out and struck Irma. The Guardian's body twisted and contorted painfully as she writhed this way and that. Her screams echoed around the mountain. Hay Lin sobbed and begged for mercy for her sister.

After what seemed like hours, Nerissa ceased her attack. Irma lay shaking and sobbing.

"I can give you your freedom, Guardian," Nerissa cooed gently in Irma's ear. "I just need one small, little thing from you."

Irma gave no response; she was in too much pain to talk. So Nerissa continued.

"Bring me the Heart of Candracar."

Irma''s breath caught in her chest. No, she couldn't do that; the entire universe would be in danger.

"I will let you and your friends go if you do this. You can go back to living normal lives, to being normal teenagers. Your families will be safe from any retribution. And as a token of my good will, I will now free you from my spell."

The sorceress reached a hand towards Irma and placed it against her face. Irma did not struggle; she could barely move anyway. Again white-hot tendrils shot through the girl's mind and into her skull. Again, Irma screamed in agony. For several seconds the torture continued, then it was over.

Immediately, Irma's mind felt clearer than it had in over a month. The voices ceased, and she no longer felt the ooze of fingers in her brain. The Water Guardian shuddered and breathed deeply.

"There now, isn't that better? You see I can be trusted when I get what I want. Now bring me the Heart of Candracar."

Irma screwed up her last bit of courage. "Never!"

Nerissa smiled and summoned lightning once more. Again the tendrils struck the young Guardian. Again her body contorted and twisted as she screamed and screamed.

Frost's whip struck her back, cleaving the flesh from her body. Hay Lin cried out for them both to stop, but to no avail. The Air Guardian's cheeks were wet with tears.

Will and Cornelia also lent their voices and their tears, but their cried went unheeded.

"Bring me the Heart," Nerissa growled. "Bring it to me and all of this will stop. If you don't, I will torture your friends until I get what I want."

Irma was crying freely now, the tears streaming down her bloodied face. Frost's beatings and Nerissa's lightning had broken her body and her spirit. Painfully she crawled towards Will. Frost growled and carried the young girl to her leader.

Dumping her unceremoniously into the snow, Frost hefted his axe and held it above Irma's neck.

"W-will, p-please," Irma stammered, "give m-me the H-Heart."

Will hesitated. Irma was taking a terrible beating and Will knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Irma, I can't."

Irma cried harder as she reached out to her friend and leader. "Will, p-please. I c-can't take it anymore."

"Do it, Guardian, or I lop off her head here and now," Frost growled. Crimson's jaws tightened around the redhead's throat.

Faced with Irma's impending death, Will had no choice. Carefully she summoned the Heart and handed it to Irma. As soon as the Heart left her presence, Will's face contorted and became scarred once again. With a cry of triumph, Frost scooped the badly injured Guardian over his massive shoulder and carried her back to Nerissa.

"Good, Guardian, very good, indeed. Now give me the Heart and I will let you go," Nerissa said gently.

Irma fought an inner war with herself. On the one hand, Nerissa was likely lying just to get the Heart. If Irma gave it to her, she and her friends would be her prisoners forever. On the other hand, if there was any chance at all that Nerissa would let them go...Irma couldn't take the pain anymore, nor could she subject her friends to it. She knew Hay Lin, in particular, would take the brunt of it because of her grandmother. How could she subject her best friend to that? Irma closed her eyes and made the hardest decision of her life.

Just then, a strange noise sounded in the distance. A portal had appeared and through it stepped Luba and Elyon.

"Nerissa!" Elyon shouted. "Stop this madness and face me, the Queen of Meridian!"

Nerissa smiled and turned to face the newcomers. "You wish to face me alone? Or shall I destroy your dog along with you?"

"This is between you and me, Nerissa. Everyone else stays out of it," Elyon said angrily.

"As you wish, my queen," Nerissa gave a mock bow. With that she shot lightning at the young queen, which Elyon blocked easily. She returned fire, only to be blocked in turn.

As the two dueled, Luba turned her attention towards the Guardians. Seeing their peril, she held very still. The cat growled openly and defiantly.

"Face me, cowards. Let them go and face me now."

Tracker said nothing but only launched his bats towards the cat. Luba dodged easily and dove at Tracker. She buried her claws into his chest again and again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will watched hopefully as Luba attacked Tracker. She waited for an opening...and soon got one as Sniffer rushed to help his master. She fired a bolt of lightning into Crimson's exposed stomach, knocking the beast away from her throat. Will rolled to her knee and fired again. Crimson lay in the snow unmoving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia could see what was happening to Irma and it enraged her. Though the two didn't always see eye-to-eye, they were still friends. She couldn't move her legs, but she could still use her powers. Concentrating hard on Gargoyle, she saw him in her mind's eye. Slowly she began to manipulate the rocks of his body, causing them to crack. With a roar, Gargoyle began to break apart, rock by rock. Soon he was nothing but a pile of stones in the snow. Taranee lay unconscious among the debris.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luba continued to stab at Tracker until she was bowled over by Sniffer. Quickly the large dog snapped his jaws around the cat's throat and began to squeeze. Luba howled in pain and and clawed desperately at Sniffer's belly. Still the dog did not relinquish his hold. Luba knew her days were finally over.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will downed Raythor again with a well-placed lightning bolt then turned immediately to Hay Lin. Miranda had begun carving the young Guardian's shoulders with her knife. Rather than cutting her throat, the spider creature had chosen to torture her victim instead.

Will fired a lightning bolt at the spider, catching her in the "face" and knocking her back. Miranda dropped the knife and howled with pain. Will flew quickly to Hay Lin's side and tried to break the webbing.

"You doing okay?"

Hay Lin shook her head. "Not even close. We have to get to Irma!"

"I know, but we have to get you free first."

"No, get to Irma. Frost has got her again, and he's beating her. You can't let him. Go get him now!"

While Will was certainly grateful that Irma still had her head, she wondered why. Why had Frost not killed her already?

"Will, go!"

With an exasperated sigh, Will took off and flew straight for Frost. He was concentrating so much on Irma, he never saw the Guardian Leader as she took aim. The bolt struck him between his shoulder blades and dropped him to the snow. Will landed next to Irma and took the Water Guardian in her arms. Thankfully, she was unconscious. The Heart was still tightly clutched in her left fist.

Gently, Will pried her friend's fingers apart and took possession of the Heart once more. Immediately, Will's beautiful features returned.

"Irma, wake up. Come on wake up," Will pleaded. She felt for a pulse.

"Irma please, wake up," Will cried desperately.

The redhead never saw Frost behind her as he pulled his axe back. With a mighty swing, it drove towards her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee's head was swimming. Her eyes struggled to focus and her ears were ringing as she regained consciousness. The first thing she noticed was she was sitting in a pile of rubble and snow. Confused she tried to remember what was happening.

Then it hit her...Nerissa, the Knights, ambush!

She surged to her feet, and immediately wished she hadn't. She fell back to the snow, still dizzy. Grabbing her head, she tried to focus and willed her mind to clear. It was then she heard a howl she thought she recognized.

"Luba," Taranee groaned aloud.

On her hands and knees, Taranee scanned the battlefield. She saw Sniffer pinning the big cat to the ground, his jaws clamped around her throat.

"Oh no you don't," the Fire Guardian said as she lined up Sniffer. "Fire!" She yelled as she released a fireball at the hound. It struck him in the side and knocked him off Luba. He lay in the snow unmoving.

Luba nodded her thanks and rose to her feet. She approached the young Fire Witch and extended her paw.

"My thanks, Guardian. Are you alright?"

"I feel a little squished, but I think I'm okay," Taranee answered, taking the proffered paw. As she was helped to her feet, Taranee gasped in pain, her hand flying to her ribs.

"Guardian?"

"Ooo, my ribs," the Fire Guardian moaned.

"Sit down, Guardian. I will see to the others," Luba offered. Taranee nodded and sat back down on a boulder.

"Cornelia, how's Cornelia?"

"I will find her."

Luba turned to search for Cornelia and instead found Hay Lin struggling against her bonds. Racing over, the big cat extended her claws and cut through the webbing.

"Thanks, Luba," Hay Lin said gratefully.

Luba nodded and looked around for Miranda. "Where is the spider?"

Hay Lin stood up and looked around. "I don't know. Guess she ran off."

Hay Lin turned her attention to Irma and saw Frost swinging his axe towards Will's head.

Without thinking, Hay Lin threw a powerful whirlwind and caught the big Knight just before his axe hit. He was thrown, howling, across the mountain. Hay Lin and Luba ran towards Will and Irma.

"Will, are you okay?" Hay Lin asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Will answered.

"How is the Water Guardian?" Luba asked.

"I don't know," Will answered. "I can't wake her up."

Luba knelt and placed a paw against Irma's wrist. Then she brushed stray hairs away from the young Guardian's closed and already-swollen eyes.

"Keep trying; I must find the Earth Guardian."

"She's near Taranee I think," Hay Lin said as she gently brushed Irma's cheek.

"Taranee!" Will exclaimed. "Is she okay?"

"Her ribs are injured, but she is alright," Luba answered.

"Hay Lin, stay with Irma. I need to go with Luba and see to Taranee and Corny."

Hay Lin nodded and took over for Will.

Luba and Will strode through the snow towards Taranee. The Fire Guardian was already up and attending to Cornelia.

"How is she," Will asked as she and Luba approached.

Taranee stood up and turned to her leader. "Will, I think her back is broken. She said she can't feel her legs."

"Well couldn't that just be because she's lying in the snow?"

"I don't think so," Taranee said solemnly.

"Then we must not move her."

"We have to move her, Luba," Will replied. "We have to get her back to Candracar for healing."

"I believe the Air Guardian can assist with that."

"Wait a second," Taranee said as she noticed some unusual lights in the distance. "What is that?"

"That, I believe, is the Queen of Meridian battling Nerissa," Luba replied calmly.

"Elyon's here?" Taranee exclaimed.

"You must have been unconscious; she arrived with Luba," Will explained.

"We have to go help her!"

Luba placed a hand on Taranee's shoulder. "She will handle things on her own. I do not believe she needs our help; but the Earth Guardian does."

Will could see Taranee was torn. "It's okay, T," she said placing her hand on Taranee's other shoulder. "It's what Elyon wants. She needs to do this herself."

"Like hell! Nerissa lied to us and she cheated. Why can't we do the same thing?"

"Because Corny needs our help now," Will said soothingly. "We have to see to her."

Taranee seemed unconvinced, but she knew Cornelia was in bad shape. So she knelt once more with her friend to try to offer comfort as best she could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning and raw power flashed again and again as Elyon and Nerissa battled with one another. They blocked and dodged and no one could get the upper hand...until Elyon landed a lucky blow.

Nerissa staggered back and fought to raise her shield.

But she was too late.

Elyon saw her opening and attacked with a vengeance. Her powers lashed out at the old sorceress and struck again and again. Nerissa screamed in pain and frustration as the Queen of Meridian forced her back.

"No, you will not defeat me. Not like this!"

"Your days of terror are over, Nerissa! I'm going to make sure you never harm another living soul again!"

With that, another well-placed blow of magic shattered Nerissa's left arm, and the old hag staggered to the ground. Elyon stood over her fallen opponent and unleashed raw power into Nerissa's stomach. The force began to push her into the snow.

Nerissa screamed with rage and agony, but was powerless against the young queen's magic. She was driven down ten feet into the snow...another prison for her evil.

Elyon summoned her powers again and buried the fallen Guardian under ten feet of snow. She wished she had Irma available to seal the prison with ice, but still...

With her task completed, and Nerissa defeated forever, Elyon made her way back to her friends. She reached Cornelia and knelt near her closest friend.

"Cornelia..."

"Elyon. Oh Elyon, I can't feel my legs. What's happening to me?"

"Don't worry Cornelia, we'll get you some help, okay?"

Cornelia nodded bravely, but she was still scared. "What happened out there with you and Nerissa? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cornelia; I buried that bitch alive in the snow. She won't be coming back...ever."

"How did you know to come here?" Taranee asked.

"Yan Lin and Luba came to me about an hour ago. They told me everything and said you guys might need some help."

"Good thing you showed up, Elyon," Will said quietly. "I don't think we would have survived this one."

"Hey what are friends for?" Elyon quipped. She lowered her voice then and looked across the snow to Hay Lin. "How's Irma been holding up?"

"She's really bad," Will said. "Honestly I don't know is she's even alive right now."

Elyon shook her head angrily. "What was the point of it all anyway? Why would Nerissa do such a thing? Kidnap and torture someone like that...what was she thinking?"

"It was a ploy to get the Heart of Candracar," Will answered. "Nerissa promised Irma she wouldn't have to go through it again if she gave up the Heart. If Irma didn't, then Nerissa was going to torture all of us and our families for eternity."

"Eternity? How is that even possible? Could she really have done that?" Elyon asked.

"Nerissa has the power to extend natural life," Luba answered. "It is possible she would have been able to torture you Guardians for a very, _very_ long time."

Taranee gulped and hugged Will tightly. "I'm so glad we don't have to go through that."

"Me too, T; me too."

"Luba and I will stay with Cornelia; you guys should go to Irma. See how she's doing," Elyon said.

"Thanks Elyon," Taranee said as she and Will made their way towards Hay Lin and Irma.

As they approached, they could hear Hay Lin speaking but couldn't make out any words.

Taranee wanted to run, but the pain in her ribs prevented that.

Hay Lin stood up as her friends approached. "She's awake and talking, but she's in a lot of pain. She's been coughing blood, and she only talks in whispers. She says she's okay, but I don't believe her. We need to get her to her Chamber fast."

Will knelt beside her fallen friend and took her hand. Irma opened her right eye...the left was swollen shut.

"Will," she whispered, with a slight cough.

"Hey Irma," Will said with mock cheerfulness. "How you doing?"

"Peachy; I feel g-great."

"Still cracking jokes, I see."

"W-wouldn't be m-me otherwise."

"No I suppose it wouldn't. We're gonna get you some help, Irma. Just hang on okay?"

"S-sure Boss."

"Stop that; my name is Will, not Boss."

"I didn't d-do it, Will."

"Didn't do what?"

"I d-didn't give up t-the Heart."

Will smiled sadly and stroked Irma's blood-soaked hair. "Of course you didn't; I never thought you would."

Irma coughed again and spat blood into the crimson snow. "Liar," she whispered.

Will laughed then and tried to scoop up her friend. Irma coughed violently and shook her head.

"Don't...p-please. It h-hurts to m-move."

"Irma, I'm sorry but we need to get you back to your Chamber. We have to move you."

"I can do it," Hay Lin piped up. "I can use air to create a cushion for her."

Will shook her head. "We need you to do that for Corny. Her back is broken."

Hay Lin gasped and covered her mouth.

"T-take Corny first; c-come b-back for me."

"Uh uh, no way; not happening.

"L-Luba," Irma whispered.

"Sorry?" Will said.

"Luba can do it...she c-can move me."

"What, because she can do it without hurting you?"

"No, but I l-like being m-mad at her, s-so it's okay."

Will almost laughed. "Taranee, would you get Luba please?"

Taranee turned and whistled loudly. "Luba!" she yelled.

Will sighed. "I could have done that myself, Taranee."

"Then why didn't you?" Taranee asked innocently.

Irma laughed and went into another coughing fit.

Will tried to comfort Irma as best she could. "Irma..."

"Will?"

"Irma...I'm gonna do the Joining. You know, to fix my face and all."

Irma swallowed hard and grinned as best she could. "G-good for you, Boss. It'll suck, but the end r-result will be g-good."

Luba appeared then. "You summoned me?" she asked, peering at Taranee.

"Luba," Will said, standing up. "Irma says it hurts to move, but we have to move her in order to get her back to Candracar. It would take two of us to do that, and I don't think Taranee is in any condition for that. We need Hay Lin to move Corny, so..."

"You wish me to move the Water Guardian."

"Can you do it?" Will asked hopefully.

Without a word, the big cat leaned down and flipped the injured Guardian into a classic fireman's carry. Irma cried out, but it was done.

Taranee heard Irma swear under her breath and grinned in spite of herself.

"Alright, let's go get Corny real fast and then we can get out of here," Will said.

Hay Lin raced to Cornelia's side and immediately summoned up a bed of air. Gently lifting Cornelia she made sure to remain as stable as possible. The Air Mistress slowly floated the stricken Guardian towards Will, closely followed by Elyon.

Will summoned a portal and the friends immediately stepped through for some much-needed healing...and rest. Nerissa was vanquished, her spell was broken, and the Guardians could finally feel safe once again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portal dissipated, leaving Mount Thanos quiet and snow-driven as before. At the summit, the Knights of Vengeance awoke and found themselves alone. They knew they had tasted defeat, and decided the best course of action was to regroup elsewhere. So they limped off, leaving the shattered Gargoyle behind...and Nerissa as well.

Over one-hundred feet away, a large pile of snow marked the grave of the evil sorceress. Buried alive, there was no hope for her return. This time her prison would be permanent.

The Knights had no way of knowing this, however, so they left their leader behind. They thought she had abandoned them and saved herself when the battle went sour. After all, how could a mere teenager defeat the most powerful sorceress in the universe?

And so they fled into the snow, hoping Nerissa had a new plan for defeating the Guardians. They had come so close...so close. It had been a perfect plan, a flawless plan. If not for the Queen of Meridian, it would have worked.

As the Knights of Vengeance staggered away, one-by-one, the huge pile of snow began to move. And slowly, ever so slowly, it began to shift.

Until a gauntleted fist shattered its way through to the sky.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Thank you to all who read this. Please let me know what you think. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello again, welcome to the Pit. I would like to send heartfelt thanks to all my reviewers: Lily312, Zestychicken2; XV-Dragon; Daydreamer9; Izzy; GlitterP; Nemrut; Kirric; Sokai; Lilly Tiger; Shocklance; Krystal of Nol; Ice Silver Crystal; Knightof Faerun; Sportsman; Invader Spyder; Guardian's Light; Jade Tipster; Nerd4eva; and Micki. Thank you all for your comments and for your votes. **

**Donut club: GlitterP; Nemrut; Knightof Faerun. Thanks guys for paying great attention to the story.**

**Now, I asked at the end of the last chapter if we wanted an epilogue. Most of you said yes, but I decided not to do an epilogue. I decided to do a whole new chapter!! So without further ado, may I present the final chapter:**

**Chapter 33**

Hay Lin awoke with a start. Irma was bleeding in the snow, broken and battered beyond comprehension. She screamed as she watched her sister beaten mercilessly.

"Hay Lin, it's okay; you're safe now."

The Air Guardian swallowed and tried to slow her breathing. She recognized that voice.

"Taranee?"

"Yeah it's me. You're in your Chamber; everything is alright."

Hay Lin let out a thunderous breath of relief. She remembered now. The battle on Mount Thanos was over; the Guardians had prevailed with the help of Meridian's young queen, Elyon. They had survived, although with some severe injuries. Hay Lin twisted her head, trying to see her shoulders.

"There's no scarring, if that's what you're worried about," Taranee said. "Your Chamber took care of even the deepest cuts."

Hay Lin smiled and threw her arms around Taranee's neck.

"Oh Taranee, we did it didn't we? We defeated Nerissa and her goons for good!"

Taranee laughed and hugged Hay Lin back. "Yeah we smoked 'em good. They're not coming back for a while, and I don't think Nerissa will_ever_ be back."

"Ever?"

"Ever. Elyon buried her alive on the mountain."

Hay Lin gasped softly. "Buried her alive?"

The Air Guardian thought of the implications of not having precious air to breathe. Nerissa would surely perish from suffocation; and Hay Lin wasn't sure how she felt about that. Sure, Nerissa was the most evil being in the universe, and she had tortured her best friend to death, but still. Every being had the right to live didn't they?

Hay Lin closed her eyes and remembered. Irma lying on the cold floor of Nerissa's collapsed lair, her heart stopped and her body lifeless. Irma having to experience the Joining and reliving her week of torture over and over as her Chamber struggled to revive its Guardian. Irma, her mind ravaged and raped by an evil spell, struggling to keep a shred of her sanity. Irma's body shattered on the mountain, Hay Lin forced helplessly to watch as her sister was brutally tortured anew.

All that pain and suffering, in an attempt to force the young Water Witch to relinquish the Heart of Candracar and doom the universe to endless misery and woe. Nerissa should have known Irma's devotion was stronger than that. She would never willingly give up the Heart to evil.

But that hadn't stopped evil from trying.

Hay Lin's eyes snapped open and in them shone a fire more fierce than anything Taranee could have conjured.

"She got what she deserved," Hay Lin said with raw emotion. "Death is too good for her, but I think I can live with it. For all she put Irma through..." The Guardian shook her head and clenched her fists, unable to continue.

Taranee swallowed hard. She had never seen Hay Lin so angry, and it scared her.

"Irma will be okay, Hay Lin. She just needs time to recover."

"Recover? Recover?! Irma may never recover from this; her mental and emotional state may be shot forever. What if she's no longer the Irma we know and love?"

"Whoa, time out," Taranee said, her hands forming a T. "Irma's not even awake yet; we have no idea what she's going to be like."

"What if she's an emotional wreck? What if she's...she's," Hay Lin scrambled for the right word. Finally she settled on a term Cornelia had used some time ago. "What if she's nucking futs?"

Taranee giggled slightly in spite of the seriousness of the situation. "Hay Lin, you can't think like that. Irma's survived everything Nerissa has thrown at her to date; she'll survive this, too. She wouldn't let us down now...she knows how much she means to all of us. We have to trust that she handle it."

"I know she can handle it; like you said she's shown she's tougher than Nerissa gave her credit for. But what if it's all been too much now? You know, the straw that breaks the camel's back?"

"Then we'll deal with it..._if_ that's what's happened. Remember, Nerissa removed that spell from Irma's mind. She should be quite a bit better now."

Hay Lin looked pensive. "How do we know that for sure? All we have is Nerissa's word on that and we already know she's a liar."

Taranee shook her head. "We have another source of information on that. Irma should be able to feel a difference, herself. Plus I'll be able to tell if she lets me read her mind."

Hay Lin grinned then. "Taranee, you can always make me feel better. You always seem to know what to say. Thank you."

"Hey it's no big," Taranee shrugged. "Friends are there for each other."

"Yeah I guess we are," Hay Lin smiled. "So how are Will and Cornelia?"

"Cornelia is still recovering in her Chamber, and Will is still going through the Joining. We're the first to wake up."

"How long has it been?" Hay Lin asked.

"About a day since the battle."

Hay Lin nodded. "I guess the others will be out of commission for a little while, then?"

Taranee nodded. "I've been to see them all, and they seem to doing okay. I don't feel any desperation form the Chambers, at least. Will's Chamber feels a little different from the others, but I guess that's due to the Joining."

"How do the Chambers feel, exactly?" Hay Lin asked curiously.

Taranee thought for a moment. It was sometimes hard to put what she felt into words. "I guess you could say they feel serene...protective, I suppose. Almost like a mother with her child."

"It must be so wonderful to be able to feel something like that. I envy you, Taranee."

Taranee just smiled. "Thanks, Hay Lin, but your invisibility is something I wish I could do. Guess we'll just have to be content with what we have."

"Content...that's something I don't think I've felt for a while. So much confusion and fear...it's a wonder any of us are still sane."

Taranee laid a comforting hand on Hay Lin's shoulder. "But we're okay; that's the important thing. I thought for a while we might lose Irma and even Cornelia, but they're both going to be alright; we're _all_ going to be alright. We have to hold onto that when we think back on all that's happened to us."

"I'm still going to be afraid for a while, Taranee. I can't help it. You didn't see what they did to Irma on the mountain. I'm going to have nightmares about that for a long time, I think."

"You'll get through it, Hay Lin; I know you will. We'll all be there to help if you need us."

"If I need you? I don't know what I'd do without you."

Taranee just smiled and hugged her dear friend. "We'll never leave you, Hay Lin. We'll always be here for you...no matter what."

Hay Lin hugged Taranee tightly, almost like a lifeline. "Thank you, Taranee. Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee was tired. She had been experiencing the joys of Luba's obstacle course for several hours, and she had had about enough. Unfortunately, Luba hadn't.

"Again, Guardian."

Taranee moaned and rolled onto her stomach. Pushing herself to her knees, she pleaded silently with the big cat.

Luba shook her head. "You must complete the course once more, Guardian. Then you can rest."

Taranee sighed and stood up. It had been three days since the battle on Mount Thanos, and she had been Luba's slave for the past four hours. Both Cornelia and Irma had had the pleasure at one time, and Hay Lin had finished her go-rounds with Luba just yesterday. Now it was Taranee's turn.

The Fire Mistress decided she would show Luba she could handle it; she would complete the course in record time. Determined, and with renewed vigor, Taranee flew back to the beginning and resumed the necessary torture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin splashed her feet in the coolness of the Water Chamber's huge pool. She loved the impossible blueness of the water and longed to submerge herself in its depths. But Irma was still recovering at the bottom, encased in a protective bubble, and Hay Lin didn't want to take the chance of disturbing the healing process.

While she was thus thinking, something grabbed her ankle and yanked her into the pool. Hay Lin squeaked in surprise, and fought her way to the surface. Sputtering slightly, she looked around for the offender. Irma was still encased in her bubble, and Hay Lin saw no one else. Feeling slightly nervous, the young Guardian began to think she had imagined it all.

Until she saw it.

A huge wave was coming right for her. Too late to dodge, Hay Lin braced herself to get soaked. And soaked was exactly what she got.

As the wave crashed over her head, Hay Lin could thought she heard laughter...but no one was there. Then it struck her. The _Chamber_ was playing with her. The _Chamber _had drug her into the pool and splashed her to within an inch of her life. And the _Chamber_ was laughing at her now.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Hay Lin grinned. "Then let's have at it, Chamber."

With that, the Air Mistress splashed a wave of her own towards the center of the pool. In return, she was buffeted by more splashes. Hay Lin took loads of watery abuse...and she loved every minute of it. Irma was the same way; playful and mischievous. She wondered if perhaps her best friend hadn't rubbed off on the Water Chamber, or if the Chamber had been like this when Cassidy was a Guardian.

An hour later, Hay Lin surrendered to her watery opponent and climbed out of the pool. She lay on the floor, laughing until her sides hurt. She had needed that laugh; it had been a long time since she had managed to laugh like that.

"Thank, Chamber. You really made my day."

In response, a small wave splashed the Air Guardian, eliciting another giggle of contentment. After a while, Hay Lin looked back down at her best friend, still asleep in her bubble.

"You are taking good care of her aren't you?" she asked the Chamber. "She's my best friend; she's like my sister. I can't bear to think of losing her."

The water sloshed peacefully in the pool.

"She means the world to me...please don't let her die." Tears began to form in Hy Lin's eyes as she imagined life without her sister.

"Please don't let her die..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taranee was at Cornelia's side when the Earth Guardian finally came to. With a moan, the blonde girl sat up slowly, her head in her hand.

"Someone get the number of the steamroller that ran over me," She moaned.

Taranee grinned. "I think it was a rock more than a steamroller; but if you'd like I'll get his number for you, too."

Cornelia opened her eyes to see her friend sitting on a rock near the protective grotto.

"Taranee!" Cornelia squealed, throwing herself at the Fire Guardian. Taranee hugged her friend back and both girls remained quiet for some time.

"How long was I out?" Cornelia finally asked.

"Three days," Taranee answered. "How do you feel?"

"I feel," the Earth Guardian answered. "I feel everything, and it's so wonderful. You have no idea how great it feels to be able to stand, and walk. It's so amazing what you take for granted."

Taranee nodded. "So the Chamber did its job. I'm glad to see you're alright."

"It's good to be alright. All you boys at school can breathe a sigh of relief. Cornelia will be returning for your viewing pleasure."

Taranee laughed and shook her head. "Still the same old Cornelia Hale."

"Would you have me any other way? How is everyone?"

"Hay Lin and I are doing fine; Irma and Will are still recovering."

"I could hear what was happening to Irma, but what's up with Will?"

"She's doing the Joining to repair her facial scars."

Cornelia shuddered. "Sucks to be Will. But I guess it's a good thing in the long run."

"It takes a lot to go through something like that; especially knowing what you're getting into. I don't envy her having to relive that lightning strike over and over until the Chamber can heal her."

"Me either," Cornelia answered. "Still, I applaud her for going through with it."

Taranee nodded. "She's got guts."

"I'm just glad it's not me. Can you imagine if that had happened to this face? Oh the horror!"

Taranee laughed and punched her friend playfully in the arm. "Yeah, you're gonna be just fine."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay Lin slept by the pool in the Water Chamber...and dreamed. She dreamed Nerissa had returned to torment the Guardians. Returned to take her revenge against Irma. Returned to hurt them all purely for sadistic pleasure.

She tossed and turned by the side of the pool, moaning in her fitful sleep. She heard something calling to her, calling her name. As Nerissa turned to face the young Guardian in her dream, Hay Lin suddenly, she felt a sharp jab in her head as if someone had struck her with a hot poker. She screamed and sat straight up, fully awake.

"Hay Lin!"

The Air Mistress looked wildly around, searching for the voice that had called her name. Her eyes landed on her best friend, hanging onto the side of pool, her hand stretched out to her sister.

"Irma!" Hay Lin cried, leaping onto her friend, burying them both in the water of the pool. Irma surfaced first, laughing and coughing. As Hay Lin's smile broke the surface, Irma reached out and mussed her sister's hair.

"Hiya, Hay-Hay. How the heck are ya?"

Hay Lin answered by pinning Irma to the side with a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you. I'm so happy to see you. I'm _so_ happy to see you!"

"Yeah I got that," Irma choked out under Hay Lin's suffocating hug. "Hay Lin...little help here."

Hearing Irma's choked response, Hay Lin released her hug. Irma drew in a great breath, and grinned at her friend. She flashed a thumbs-up and nodded her thanks.

"Sorry," Hay Lin said, "I'm just...oh I can't contain my excitement!"

Irma laughed and hugged her best friend. "I'm glad to see you too."

"How are you feeling?" Hay Lin asked tentatively.

"I feel pretty good," Irma answered immediately. "And what's more I don't hear anything in my head. I think Nerissa really freed me, Hay-Hay. I really think she did."

Hay Lin smiled. "That's wonderful, Irma."

"So what's the matter? What had you screaming in your sleep?"

Hay Lin's smile fell and she turned away. Her elation at seeing Irma started to fade as she recalled her dream. She didn't want to ruin the happy moment with thoughts of ugly dreams.

"I don't really wanna talk about it, Irma," Hay Lin replied, treading water.

Irma's arm snaked out and grabbed hold of her sister. She wrapped her arm around Hay Lin's stomach from behind and pulled her close.

"Hay Lin," Irma whispered into the girl's ear, "I'm your best friend, and I want to be here for you. Please tell me what's wrong."

Hay Lin closed her eyes and basked in the security of Irma's embrace. She had to tell her about the dream; Irma wouldn't let up until she did.

"I dreamed of Nerissa...that she was alive. That she was back to take revenge on all of us." Hay Lin turned then to face Irma. "I don't want to think of her being alive, Irma. I don't want to face her again, ever."

Irma hugged the Air Guardian tightly. "Shh, don't think like that. The way I heard it, Elyon buried her alive. She's not coming back from that."

"But what if it was another vision?"

"It was a nightmare, Hay-Hay; just a mean, ugly, old nightmare. It doesn't mean anything. She can't hurt us anymore."

Hay Lin hugged Irma tighter and prayed she was right. "I hope you're right. I can't go through this again."

"We won't have to, Hay Lin." Irma released her sister and placed a hand comfortingly against Hay Lin's cheek for a second. "Now tell me about the others? Who's awake?"

"Everyone but Will," Hay Lin replied. "The Joining seems to be taking its own sweet time."

Irma nodded, the memories of her own Joining still very fresh in her mind. "Well it _does_ take some time, but she'll look a lot better when it's done."

Hay Lin giggled and playfully slapped Irma. "You're evil."

"I am," Irma grinned. "But it's the truth; she _will_ look a lot better when it's all over. Plus she won't have to worry about losing the Heart in front of her mom or something."

Hay Lin nodded. "Going through life with a mask is no way to live. I'm glad she decided to do it."

"I'm proud of her for it," Irma agreed.

Hay Lin couldn't contain her smile. "I'm so relieved to see you, Irma. I wasn't sure you would be...well...you know..."

"Normal?" Irma asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hay Lin looked immediately ashamed. "I'm sorry, but yes. After the Joining, you were really messed up. I was afraid you would be the same way now. I mean, I know you didn't go through another Joining or anything, but-"

Irma placed a finger on Hay Lin's lips. "Hay Lin, I know...I get it. Thanks for your concern, but as you can see I'm perfectly fine."

As Irma lowered her finger, Hay Lin hugged her again. "I know, and it's wonderful!"

Irma patted Hay Lin's back. "I'm okay, Hay-Hay. I'm okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will awoke in her Chamber, screaming. The lightning struck her again, and her hands flew to her face. Expecting to feel charred and ruined flesh, Will was surprised to feel smooth skin. She was even more surprised to feel her hands being pulled away from her face.

"It takes some getting used to, but I promise you only experienced that lightning strike once."

Will turned towards the voice and propped herself on her left elbow. She grinned at her friend.

"Irma. I didn't expect to see you."

"Not sure if that's good or bad, but here I am."

Will laughed. "It's a good thing. I'm glad to see you. How long has it been?"

"About four days."

"Four days?!" Will sat bolt upright.

Irma shrugged. "The Joining takes a while. Trust me on this one."

Will nodded and lay back down. "I feel so exhausted."

"Yeah, that's pretty normal, too. You've been through a lot, but it looks like it worked."

Will placed her fingers to her face again and sighed with relief. "Thanks goodness. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't worked."

"Lots of masquerade parties?"

Will sat up and playfully punched her friend in the shoulder. Irma pretended to be hurt, but couldn't help laughing in spite of herself.

"So how are you feeling, Irma?"

"I'm doing just fine, Red. I feel like my old self. And I gotta tell ya...it feels really good."

Will smiled. "Glad to hear it. You really took a beating on Mount Thanos; I was worried we were going to lose you."

"Nah...I'm too ornery for that. Besides, I couldn't let all of you down. Who else would bag on Cornelia when she gets too self-centered?"

Will grinned and nodded. "So you're really doing okay? I mean all of you?"

"Will, I'm as normal as I've ever been. Now I realize that's not saying much, but it is what it is. I'm more concerned about you. How are you really feeling?"

"I feel weird, Irma. Like I've just gone ten rounds with a heavyweight prizefighter...and lost. I feel achy all over. I also feel kinda freaked out...like I was hit with that lightning two-hundred times. And though I know it was only once, it still felt like..." Will sighed. She didn't know how to describe it.

Irma nodded. "I know; that's how I felt, too."

"But I had an advantage you didn't. I knew exactly what was going to happen, and that it was only in my head. You had no way of knowing that you weren't in Nerissa's dungeon, and still being tortured. I can't even imagine how you got through it."

Irma only nodded and looked at the floor.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Irma's head snapped up and she looked her leader in the eyes. "Forgive you? For what?"

"For putting you through that. For making you think you were still with Nerissa and still being tortured. For helping her damage your mind the way she did. For every way I've failed you these past months."

Irma furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

Will's eyes filled with tears as she continued her painful confession. "I made the decision to put you through the Joining. I made the decision to help Nerissa cast that awful spell on you. I made the decision to battle her in the Aviary without any sort of plan. I made the decision to walk right into her trap on Mount Thanos. I put all of us at risk and nearly got us all killed. But the one who has suffered the most in all of this is you. Please, Irma; can you ever forgive me?"

Irma was shocked and a little uncomfortable. Will had done everything short of prostrate herself at Irma's feet. Why was she asking forgiveness for something that needed no repentance?

"Will, there's nothing to forgive. You saved my life with the Joining. How could I be upset about that? And that spell? Well, Nerissa put you in a bad spot and forced you to make a choice on the fly. You were only doing what you thought was best. It's going to take some time, but eventually I'll forget about that. I know you would never intentionally hurt me, Will; you would never hurt any of us. You're a good leader and you need to start accepting that. We trust you, no matter what."

Will hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you, Irma. Thank you so much. It means the world to hear you say that."

"It's okay, Red. Everything is going to be okay."

Will released Irma and smiled at her briefly before becoming serious again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"When you had the Heart, and Nerissa was asking for it, were you going to give it to her?"

Irma hugged her knees and closed her eyes. She had been dreading this question, and hoping no one would ask. But she also knew she was going to tell the truth, even if it took her skin off.

"Yeah, Will, I was going to give it to her. I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand to be a prisoner anymore. Any chance at freedom was a chance worth taking. I knew Nerissa was a liar, and was likely lying then, too; but I didn't care. If there was even the smallest chance she was telling the truth..." Irma trailed off, ashamed of her revelation.

Will placed her hand on Irma's shoulder. "It's okay, Irma; it's okay. The important thing is you didn't give her the Heart. I think anyone would understand why you wanted to give it to her; how can any of us say we wouldn't have done or thought the same thing?"

"But none of you _did_ think the same thing. Come on, Will; none of you would have given up like that."

"Given up? What in the name of all that is good and holy makes you think you gave up? You were trying to save us all from a fate worse than death. You endured nearly a week of the most brutal torture imaginable just to save us from walking into a trap. You had your mind invaded by the most evil creature in the universe, and became her plaything for over a month. You tried to hide it from us because you didn't want us to worry about you. Then you were put into an impossible situation with no way out: either give up the Heart or you and your friends would endure a lifetime of torture. You were willing to sacrifice everything to save us. Everything you have done has been for us, Irma. How can anyone say one disparaging thing against you?"

"Please stop it, Will. I don't deserve it."

"Stop it, Irma! You deserve this and much more. You are a true friend, a loyal friend, and you paid a terrible price for that loyalty. I don't think any of us would have survived what you did. To want it all to stop...how can anyone blame you for that?"

Irma clenched her fists and struggled not to cry. Will's words were hitting her heart, and she didn't want to believe them. For some reason, Irma wanted to believe she was some pitiful creature unworthy of love or kindness. She felt so much self-loathing because she was ready to sacrifice the entire universe for her own selfish reasons. Now here was Will Vandom, the girl Irma admired most in the whole world, telling her she was wrong to feel this way.

"But that's just the point, Will. I was willing to sacrifice _everything_. All that we've worked for would have been for naught had I been given two more seconds. If Elyon hadn't shown up when she did, Nerissa would have everybody in chains right now...probably including us. At least with the Heart we'd have had a fighting chance. But I took that away from us...away from you. I would have doomed us all to a lifetime of fear and despair. Without the Guardians to stand in her way, Nerissa would have enslaved the whole universe. No one would have been able to stop her. That's what I was doing when I decided to give Nerissa the Heart. That's the choice I was making. Now stop calling me a hero...I don't deserve it."

"Irma Lair you _are_ a hero. You're _my _hero! You saved my life and the lives of all of us by giving me your life-energy back in the Aviary. Oh yes, I remember that, Irma. Without you, none of us would have made it to our Chambers and I know at least Cornelia and I would have died. You stayed alive and defiant long enough on Mount Thanos to give Elyon time to reach us. It doesn't matter what you were thinking, it only matters what you did. And you didn't give up the Heart, Irma. That speaks volumes to me."

"Will..."

"No, Irma, no more arguments. You're one of us, a Guardian of the Veil, and that's never gonna change. So get over it now, cuz you're with us for the long haul. But more than that...you're our friend, and we don't abandon friends."

Irma couldn't stop the tears then. She felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude and belonging. She twisted around to look at her friend and leader.

"Do you really mean that? You're not just trying to make me feel better?"

"I really mean it, Irma. Let yourself believe it."

Irma twisted back around and looked at the floor. "I'll try, Will."

"That's all we can ask," Will said, laying her hand on Irma's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Irma wiped her tears with her blue-clad arm. "Well, how do you feel about an impromptu water fight in my Chamber?"

Will laughed happily. "It sounds great."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some distance away, in a cave far below ground, Nerissa lay waiting for her opportunity. The Guardians had to be feeling very smug right now, and the evil hag couldn't wait to wipe it off their faces.

"Be confident in your victory now, Guardians. But you haven't seen the last of Nerissa. I will return and I will have my vengeance."

**The End**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**And thus it ends. It is a bittersweet moment for this author. The story has been with me for over a year, and I have come to love writing it. Nonetheless, there had to be an ending somewhere. I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A final thank you to all who read it, and all who reviewed and/or sent PM's. I thank both my talented editors AzhureTigress and Visigoth. You both did a fabulous job for me and I shall remain forever grateful. Thank you all again for reading and to my loyal Pitters...you mean the world to me. :)**


End file.
